A Wise Seaweed Plan
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: Percy, was surprised to know he have a sister and by his dad's order,she was to live with him. Emily was surprised to discover her dad was still alive and demanding for her to live with her brother, so she convinces her friend Annabeth to pretend to be her and live with her brother in NYC. As the two strangers meet, past are uncovered, memories are revealed, and perhaps even love?
1. Moving Forward to NYC

Chapter 1: Moving Forward To NYC

**So my second story, so simple plot in case you didn't read the summary on my blog a while back…. Really long time ago…. Anyways…. So it all started with Poseidon wanting to send his daughter Emily over to learn to manage the family business and orders Emily to go live with a brother she's never even met or knew about. However Emily doesn't want to, but instead rather stays over at California and study for her dream job, so she begs her best friend Annabeth to go over to New York and pretend to be her while she is over in California learning about her own career. Percy on the other hand is adapting well in SeaShaker Inc. (Poseidon's company), and pretty much having a good life as we know it, until he finds out about a sister he never knew about and to make matters worse he has to live with her for who knows how many months. Also thanks to his fathers' order she's also required to teach him the basic of the family business. So isn't life great for poor old Percy, having to live and see someone 24 hours a day, and to make matters worst someone he doesn't even know! What happens when these two unlikely people meet? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: well…well… we meet again…. I do not own Percy Jackson…. Disclaimer my buddy…. I hope we'll get off to a better start then last time…..**

**WARNING: if you seriously do not want to be scarred for life…. Please refrain from reading the first half…. No lemons I swear…. But reference to more mature stuff…. I guess…?**

**Percy's POV:**

"YOU WANT WHAT?" I nearly screamed into my phone.

My dad chuckled nervously on the other side, "I might've have a daughter….Your sister" He added quickly. "A bit younger than you, and she's coming over to live with you in a couple hours…?" He said weakly.

I was furious, wanting to punch something. Oh! Did I forgot to mention? My dad's a player, which probably explain the kid suddenly popping up out of nowhere and also the reason they divorced many years ago. All in all, I have a jerk of a father. "SERIOUSLY? You haven't called or even contacted me for 10 years and now you suddenly decided to call me and saying I have a KID SISTER?" I yelled into the phone. "ALSO ONE I'VE NEVER MET AND IS A DAUGHTER OF ANOTHER WOMAN?"

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the older guy in the family. "WHAT DID YOU DO EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST 20 YEARS? STICK YOUR DICK ALL OVER THE PLACES?" I angrily shouted at him. Okay sure I seem disrespectful, but considering how much he lack as a father figure in my life, I think I have a right.

"Perseus…" He tried to talk smoothly.

"Don't call me Perseus." I warned him, he knows how much I hated my full name. Perseus, Perseus, PERSEUS! I hated that name.

"Percy," He corrected himself. "Listen, I know you're mad-"

"Oh I'm beyond mad, old man." I shot back into the phone.

"Okay you are beyond mad, but you have to understand, she's still your sister and the problem is-" My dad tried to explain having trouble keeping his voice calm. Let's just say we both have anger problems, that isn't very helpful in a situation like this.

"CONTROL YOUR FUCKEN DICK AND WHERE IT GOES AND MAYBE WE WON'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" I yelled into the phone.

"CONTROL YOUR TEMPER PERSEUS! IT'S BECAUSE OF MY DICK THAT YOU ARE HERE! AND WATCH YOUR FUCKEN LANGUAGE!" He yelled back no longer in control of his temper any longer.

"Hypocrite," I mumbled.

"WHAT?" He roared in the phone. What the heck? Isn't it me who's suppose to be mad at my stupid excuse of a father?

I took a deep breath, "Okay, so let's talk in a civil manner." I tried to compromise. "So you are trying to tell me that a little more than 20 years ago, you just have problems keeping your pants on and causing your little swimmers to go into another woman that was not my mom." I added trying to control my anger. "And out come Poseidy Girly which causes mom to divorce you and now many years in the future, you call just to tell me about it and I'm force to live together with some random girl I've never met?" I stated disrespectfully.

"Technically she's your sister." My father corrected me.

"Technically you're suppose to keep your pants on in public but look what happens when you don't" I shot back rudely, not that I care.

I could've sworn I heard his nose flare for a minute. "Percy, look I'm sorry but this is my fault not your sisters or half sister for that matter." He tried to apologized keeping his voice down to a low tempo. "Just give her a chance. She's already on an airplane right now anyways. If you don't take her in she'll live in the streets."

Ouch, he hit my weak point, knowing that I'd do anything to help someone even my enemies. "I hate you." I mumbled.

"And I love you too my son." My dad said warmly. I'll admit I really want to feel my dad's love for me, just that he's a jerk that makes me want to kick his ass all the time, but you know typical parents. Still sometimes I wonder how'd my wonderful mom even fell for a guy as irresponsible as him. "Oh and did I mention you are going to have to show her around work as well since I'm going to be over in Russia in a business trip."

"What's the point of telling me this…." I mumbled. "You never show up to the office anyways, it's pretty much me that's running the company."

"I'm teaching you how to manage the company." He defended himself.

"Whatever," I told him.

"If you do this huge favor for me I won't be sleeping all over the place claiming you siblings anymore." He promised.

"WHAT THE HECK? THERE'S MORE KIDS?" I practically yelled probably causing my neighbors to have a heart attack.

"Yes…?" He said uncertainly. "I have another son name Trevor and one name Zachery."

I sat in shock, "And why didn't you ever tell me I had like a bazillion more siblings on the way? Seriously… If you have that much kid, including me, how do you even bother to remember our name?" I ask him with a dangerously angry voice.

"Relax Percy, I only have 4 kids-"

"Different women?" I sighed already knowing the answer.

"Yes" He mumbled, "But the other two are already have a job and is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, plus they already have a family so it'll be awkward sending my daughter over." He told me. "And you and my only daughter…" He paused. "Well her name I'll remember it soon." He mumbled. "Anyways, I'm concern about you guys the most. Percy you're the most successful of all my children so I'm trusting you to take care of her."

"Seriously… how old is she? You're acting like she's five." I grimaced at the thoughts of having to take care of a kid. I can barely cook my food, so giving me a kid would be like giving me a death wish.

"She's a bit younger than you, about twenty-three or twenty-four." My dad replied oh-so-casually. "She's taking an extra courses. I mean you just graduated right?" My dad asked me.

I wanted to punch him, typical of my dad to not remember my age. "Yes I graduated last year and have been working like a workaholic for more than a year. In case you're wondering of my age, I'm officially twenty-seven since five months ago." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh good, I think she's around that age, but she's going to be taking extra classes at some university. It will be your job to drive her there every day, since I'm assuming she probably does not have enough cash to spare, I'll ask of you to pay for her fees as well." My dad mumbled on the phone. "Anyways, it shouldn't be a bother because she could pretty much take care of herself, so you don't need to baby her."

I thankfully was able to control my anger once again. "Oh good, that makes it so much better." I replied sarcastically.

"But just do me this favor Percy and I won't be sending you any more siblings." He promised.

"I don't think you can with a dick as old and ugly as yours." I rudely insulted his manhood.

Thankfully he decided to let it slide, "Do this and I'll pay for your study of being a marine biologist." He promised.

I frowned, "Parents aren't supposed to blackmail their kids." I lectured him.

"Kids aren't supposed to be so disrespectful to their parents." He shot back. "So are you picking her up?" He asked me again.

"I don't think I have a choice." I mumbled as I grab for some bags and hung up from the father I haven't talked to for almost 10 years.

"Yay…" I cheered sarcastically. "Time for house cleaning." I may be a jerk to my dad, but I couldn't help it. He pretty much ignored me for 12 years. Then comes back to send me a gift for my 12th birthday. Then disappear to who knows where and now he's here again, 15 years later asking for my service. I still couldn't believe how my mom even fell for an irresponsible jerk like him. My mom, by the way, is the most amazing person ever. I mean my dad is cool but even you have to admit he has needs or something.

My mom is the best, she's always there for me and currently is a novelist, writing her 5th novel I think with the help of my stepdad Paul Blofis. Usually the kid would hate the stepdad, I mean sure it's true, I hated my old stepdad Gabe who was a world class jerk, and I have to say, thanks to me he'll not be stepping foot in our house ever again. I was actually ashamed of myself then, I was pretty much the worst kid you could ask for, almost getting killed a couple times but I somehow managed to survive with my dumb luck. Surprisingly my mom was able to deal with me being a juvenile delinquent, while hoping to live with smelly old Gabe. I loved my mom a lot but somehow my twisted mind of a pre-teen, caused me to go berserk and I haven't been exactly the good straight A, goody-two shoe you would see around school.

Then after my freshman year in high school, Paul came into the picture, and he helped get my life back on track with all the drama that's been happening at my other school. You see, I wasn't always the business man I am now, I was a troubled kid, the ones that gets into fights everyday. Well Paul helped me get accepted into one of this school he taught in and soon I learned that there was more to life then just rotting in the corner. Paul's been more of a fatherly figure then my biological father had and I'm happy to say that he's been a great gentleman to my mom so I'm cool with him. He even respect me as much to be asking my opinion about any serious problems at school or home, treating me like the adult I'm suppose to be. That was probably when I have decided to step up and be a man.

I turned back to my messy house and then checked my clock. "Looks like I got a couple of hours to tidy up." I said with a groan.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I watched as my roommate ripped opened a letter and her eyes widen in shock. I walked over as she just sat there as if frozen in place. "Emily… are you okay?" I looked cautiously over her. She sat in silence still staring at the paper in her hands in shock.

I have never seen her like this, like just sitting in one place so still for so long. Her long black hair was loosely left down and falling freely over her shoulder and see looked over the paper in her hand. Her green-blue eyes seem to be filled with anger and confusion. Her normal shade of pink seems to have changed to ghostly white as she stared at the envelope and her small fingers are hovering over the last few words of the letter. She has been my friend since the day I started college, she seems to have a cool personality and understands (or try to understand) every fact I have to say. Usually she seems to in control of her emotion and almost rarely let it escape to her face, but today it seems almost as if she's seen a ghost. Normally at times like these she would be joking around with me and some of our other friends, however sense she received the letter from some rich guy this morning, she seems to be acting like a whole other person, so reserved, serious, and the worst case for Emily Kim, she seems very unenergetic today.

I sighed and walked over to my friend, "Emily?"

She instantly shot up scaring the heck out of me. "Woah! Sorry, got a bit shocked, that's all." She replied. She waved the papers around, "I just got a letter from my dead dad." She paused dramatically. "Or at least I thought he was dead."

I stared at her in shock, I knew she have told me that she never met her dad and according to her mom's opinion her dad was dead a long time ago. "Wait that letter was from your dad?" I asked in wonder.

"Yeah… or at least I think so… I mean he knows my mom?" She looked at the letter frowning, I almost had a heart attack, for once in my life I saw my friend frown as if she's actually thinking hard. Usually Emily is an easy-going kind of girl, she doesn't really believe in complications or seriousness, but unfortunately this letter means something to her. "Apparently he's alive and well…only problem…I don't think he knows my name and he wants me to go over to New York."

I thought about what she said, "Wait… so you're going to drop out?" I asked a bit worried, I knew how much Emily liked this place, and how much she wanted to pursue in her career in the medical field here in Stanford.

"I don't know…" She said frowning deeply, "I don't really want to move all the way to New York, I mean I have a life here." She said obviously not wanting to go at all. "My dad wants me to go over there and live with one of my half-brothers, then learn about the family business, some company, he said he'll pay for my college fee as well." She mumbled.

I thought it over my brain taking in what she just told me, "Wait one of your half-brothers? You have a brother?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yea, according to my so called dad I have a brother." She murmured, obviously depressed over the situation.

"So who's your father?" I asked her, curious about her parentage.

"A guy I've never even heard of, Poseidon Oceanus." She mumbled. "Seems as if he's a jerk and he acts like he has all the money in the world."

This time I frowned, _'My friend is related to Poseidon Oceanus? The guy who owns the SeaShakers Inc.'_ I turned to my friend, knowing that she should take the opportunity, "You should go, SeaShakers Inc. is a good place to work at and the colleges there are pretty good." I told her.

She stared at me confused, "How did you know the company's name?"

"Did a research on it a while ago, it's perhaps the richest company in the U.S., works with buildings in the ocean, repairing damages due to natural disasters and such." I told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm hopeless at this, I'm not even interested in all the building sea stuff." She quoted her fingers in the air expressing her annoyance."You're even more suitable for this then me." Emily pointed out, then as if she suddenly got hit by lightning her green-blue eyes blazed with a mischievous glint. "That's perfect!"

I flinched back alarmed by her sudden change of emotion, hesitantly I asked, "What's perfect?"

"You" She pointed to me. "And me!" She shouted nearly killing my ears. "I mean you want to go to NYC right? Look I got all the plane tickets ready and he doesn't even know who I am!" She said excitedly. "You just go pretend to be me, I'll bet he won't even notice." She smiled up at me with a hopeful expression, "Look you can build stuff! You get to go to the college of your choice! How much better can life get?" She waved her hands up in the air.

I looked at her a bit hesitant, "But.." I frowned, _'I do want to go to NYC, but Emily's acting a bit too rash.'_ I thought, even though I know that it's in my friend's nature to be rash about things, she doesn't care what people thinks, she likes to do things her own way. "But… Like, what If someone finds out." I asked her.

"No worries, trust me, no one will find out, mostly my plans are foolproof." She said confidently as I winced thinking about how many times we have followed her plan and it went wrong.

"Emily…-" I began.

"Look just get on that plane, and while you chase your dream job in NYC, I'll be here working towards my dream job in California." She stated so confidently I was starting to believe her.

"Emily it's not that easy, don't be so repulsive." I tried to advice her, "It-"

"Annabeth, Columbia University is in NYC, it's one of the best architecture universities in the whole entire world." I was about to talk when she stopped me. "I thought you wanted to be an architect, you pretty much got your whole life planned out. After you graduate from the course at Columbia, then you're pretty much set to work on my half-brother's company and build stuff. You're pretty much living the dream."

"What about you Emily?" I asked her.

"I get my dream job, plus Stanford is one of the best in the medical field, I can't pursue my career if I go to NYC. Annabeth it's Stanford I want to graduate from, not any other school." Emily told me, her eyes were serious and for once in her stubborn life she seems to be begging me. "Plus, you didn't even want to go to Stanford, this was your dad's dream, not yours. You wanted to be an architect, not a doctor like me." Emily stated.

I mean, she does make sense, we all get what we want. "You sure about this Emily?"

She looked at me without hesitation. "Positive, plus, why should I do anything to please my bastard of a father that never even bother to visit me."

I nodded, understanding her situation completely, my father pretty much ignored me throughout my whole life, the only reason why he even bother paying for my college fees was because my dead mom told him too. It doesn't help that he's only paying for colleges inside of California which is probably the reason why I'm currently studying at Stanford. In other words, he now has a new wife and don't care a shit about me. "How will I even explain this to my dad?" I asked her.

"Call him up and be like, hey dad, I don't want to go to Stanford, I'm off to Columbia in NYC which is across the country. Don't worry about paying my college fees, it's all covered?" Emily suggested.

"That's not going to work." I mumbled.

"Just who cares about the past with your dad, if he doesn't care let him be… keep on moving forward, don't, you can't let him tell you how to live your life," Emily reminded me.

"True but..." I hesitated, my emotions were getting ahead of me, and frankly I'm worried.

"It's your future at stake here Annabeth." Emily reminded me.

"I know…" I began trying to think of another reason.

"Doors of chances like these don't stay open for long," Emily tried to persuade me.

"But-" I began again.

"No buts, Annabeth, you're going, the flight is tonight so start packing ma'am. " She told me in an orderly tone.

I couldn't hide my grin, then I remembered what she said about her half-brother, "But …wait… your brother," She glared at me and I corrected myself. "Half-brother, how about him?" I asked a bit curious.

"I don't know nothing about my brother except, well…" Her face going into her thinking mood, "Well, except he works in some place, and his name is Perseus." She paused, "Oh yea, and he's picking us up at the airport tomorrow." She told me.

I stared at her, "TOMORROW?"

"Yea, so please get pack Ms. Chase." Emily grinned. "The plane leaves in…" She checked her watch. "2 hours?"

"You're helping," I grumbled sacrastically.

"Of course." She said smiling. Little did I know, I was in for big trouble if anyone finds out about this.

**WOW SECOND STORY (well… second really long story that is…)….so what did you guys think? Pretty good plot? Good chapter so far? Bad chapter so far? REVIEW PLEASE! I know… I know…. I said one month break… but you should learn by now… is never to trust my words. Anyways… life as I learn… is not much of a fairytale… I was ready to plummet out of a moving car for being so pissed… no not trying to kill myself… but me=seriously pissed= a crazed person= I'm am not fucking scared of anything=trouble…. Well you get the idea…. Anyways...let's hope I can get the next chapter up soon right? :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	2. Too Late to Apologize

Chapter 2: Too Late to Apologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…. Well… maybe I own the character Emily, and the plot, and the story… but sadly not the main characters! DAMMIT!**

**Percy's POV:**

"I don't even know where she is!" I yelled into the phone over the overlapping sound of airplanes taking off. "Or even what she looks like?"

"You expect me to know?" My dad asked innocently.

"Well….DUH! You're her dad! What do you expect!" I was seriously pissed. I might not even know my half-sister, but I'm seriously sorry for her (and for me) to have an inconsiderate jerk as a father.

"I've never even seen her in my whole life! I just found out she's my daughter for the past month." He confessed.

"Oh that clears it up a lot." I mumbled sarcastically.

"But she'll call you later, I gave her your phone number." My dad told me.

"Glad you have a brain under all those stupid remarks." I murmured.

"Your old man is very smart Percy." He reminded me. "Now don't forget to make her feel welcomed inside your home."

"Okay old man." I took out my wallet and walked to the food court. "Now if you don't mind I'll hang up so she would be able to reach my phone." Without waiting for an answer I ended the call and pulled out a twenty from my wallet, "Can I have two bottles of Dr. Pepper, two bags of chips, and a bag of plain seaweed?" I asked the guy at the counter. I looked in the shop and saw something that made me smile, "You guys have cotton candy?" I asked the guy.

"Yeah, they are only 4 dollars each." He told me.

I grinned, "I'll have two bags of cotton candy too." I paused and added, "The blue ones please."

"Here you go sir, that will be $16 dollars." The guy told me.

Damn… food is getting pretty expensive here. I nodded and handed the guy my twenty as he paid me by with four dollar change. I grabbed my bag off snack from the guy's hand, "Thanks man." I told him and walked off as I heard them announce the next incoming flight from California.

I frowned and started looking around for anyone that seems to resemblance a mental picture of my so-called sister in my mind. Of course I was thinking that she probably have the family trait, sea-green eyes, and black hair, so I immediately started looking for someone that looks like my twin. While in the midst of looking for my sister was I pushed back by someone in front of me. I mentally cursed, "Damn… sorry I wasn't looking." I quickly and scrambled to pick up her papers and suitcases.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyways." A voice I recognized as a woman replied.

"Nah, it was my fault, I was rushing anyways, sorry again, let's hope these don't need to be organized cause I'm pretty sure I just messed them up." I chuckled as I picked up her papers and looked up to be greeted by a familiar girl with green eyes and a freckled face. The most noticeable characteristic was her frizzy red hair. It was her, it was definitely her. I held her papers in shocked and looked at them to realized they were drawings. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said her name with as much hatred and distaste that I could muster.

"Percy." My name escaped her lips, I glanced at her eyes, it seems to show no remorse, only sadness. No feeling of guilt was held in her eyes. "It's you, it's really you, I thought I would never see you again!" She tried to give me a hug, but I shrugged it off emotionlessly.

I stare hardened as I pushed her hands off me, "What are you doing back in New York?" I glared at her, the memory form three years ago began to ignite.

"I came back." She told me. "I want to give us another chance."

"Rachel, when you left me three years ago, when you walked out on me, we were done!" I felt my anger rising and took a couple breath to control it. "Look I don't want to talk about it here, I don't want to make a scene. " I mumbled as I realized that I was drawing a crowd of speculators.

"Percy, I'm really sorry, I still love you, I really do." Her green eyes were full of sincere, but I couldn't believe her, not after what she made me go through. If she loved me she wouldn't have left me in pain like that, if she loved me she would've not leave me to go through a year of mental therapy. If she loved me she wouldn't have heartlessly forget about me for three years and come back and expect me to forgive her.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me out there, you wouldn't have just heartlessly walked away when I needed you the most." I glared at her. Never have I hated anyone more than I hated Rachel Elizabeth Dare this moment.

"You knew I had to." Rachel argued.

"You never did have to, you had a choice Rachel, and unfortunately I was the rebound, I was the back-up in case everything failed, but it didn't right? So now you're just here to get your consolation prize after you got the grand prize." I remarked sarcastically as my head was about to explode from anger. I clenched my fist, "I hope we don't see each other again during your stay in New York." I said with finality.

"Percy, I had to take it, you know it," Rachel tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen.

"Even if you had to take it, why did you just left me there without a single call, three years Rachel, it's been three years!" I yelled. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"We'll talk about this later." Rachel said as she made a grab for my hand, but I shook her away as her face turned into a pained expression.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's too late to apologize already…" I growled and stood up, "I have to pick up someone now." I told her and walked away leaving my ex-girlfriend to stare after me. I didn't want to turn around, because I knew if I take another look at her, no doubt I'll be taking her back even with all the hurt she made me go through. I couldn't bear to go through heartbreak again, not when the last one left me in crucial conditions, both physically and mentally. I forced myself to look at the upcoming passenger waiting for my sister.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Let me just saying something, Facebook is a great help when it comes to stalking hot guys, but when I'm on my plane to New York I don't really need my overbearing friends and family asking me every minute where I was.

Emmy: Annabeth are you at New York yet? How is it?

BobMat: Annabeth, mom and dad weren't very happy when you left them that message you know? Hey don't forget to buy us some new games!

Emmy: Come on Annie, you could kill me later for calling you that, but reply woman!

Emmy: Annie! Annie! ANNIE! REPLY ASAP!

BobMat: Oh Matthew wants Black Ops! Yeah I want one too, don't forget to buy us memory cards too!

I sighed and closed my laptop ignoring the other handful of messages, only to find 31 missed calls from more people. I grimaced and decided to type a quick reply to Emily,

AC: Hey, sorry fell asleep on the plane, but I'm almost at NYC, any advice on how I can find your brother?

Emmy: Thank goodness u finally replied, I thought ur plane took a nosedive or the pilot decides to suicide or something, but my HALF-bro, I got his phone number, 694-5090. Call him if you must, but if I were you I would just grab a cab and buy rent an apartment.

AC: Em, you've been watching too much action movies, and HALF-brother sorry,

Emmy: Ehh.. no worries, but seriously just get a dorm at Columbia and all will be good.

AC: But Emily are you sure your father won't find out about this?

Emmy: Chill, trust me if he didn't know I existed for 23 years, I'm sure another couple more years wouldn't matter

AC: Anyways anyone sharing a dorm with you yet after I left?

Emmy: Nope, and I'm glad too, now it's peaceful and quiet XD

AC: You were always the loud one Emily….

Emmy: Yeah whatever, just tell me when you meet my retard of a half-bro, if he's a jerk, feel free to kick his ass.

AC: You didn't even meet him yet… how do you know he's a jerk?

Emmy: Anyone that my "dad" favors have to be the exact same jerk as him.

AC: You're the one your dad favors Em,

Emmy: Not the point here…

AC: Yeah… but are you sure? I'm kind of nervous going to Columbia like this…

Emmy: Positive, just don't worry about anything

AC: Okay then… wish me luck….

Emmy: Well later, I gotta get to class. Before Ms. Crazy head decide to get all crazy.

AC: Later, oh and I'm at NYC now, bye Em.

I closed my laptop as the pilot's voice rang through the intercom, "Passengers please remain seated and buckled up until the plane has landed safely."

I saw some people scurried to buckle their seatbelts as I put my laptop into my bag.

Within half an hour I was walking down New York's airport, and took out my phone dialing Emily's half-brother's number. "Hello?" a voice answered. His voice was deep but also soothing.

"Hi," I replied back a bit nervous, _'What if he finds out I'm not his sister! I'm almost the opposite of Emily. Oh damn… what if I get put in jail for fraud. Calm down, calm down.'_ I told myself and willed the words out of my mouth. "Um… Are you Perseus Jackson?"

There was a silence on the other line, "Yes, but it's just Percy," He told me as I rested my luggage next to me. "I'm guessing you're my half-sister. So what's your name, our inconsiderate father didn't bother to learn your name." He mumbled the last part.

I was actually a bit surprised, _'Seems like Emily has more in common with her brother than she thought. Well it's a good thing Emily doesn't use her father's last name.'_ I grinned. "Annabeth Chase," I told him, fidgeting with my book as I took a seat.

"You don't take after his last name huh?" He asked me with a bit of humor.

I laughed a bit nervously, _'Could he have found out already?'_ I asked myself. _'Don't be paranoid.'_ I told myself and decided to answer just as Emily would. "I didn't know he existed."

The guy on the other line stopped laughing as if surprised. "What do you mean? He's pretty much a worldwide famous jerk?"

I didn't know what to answer, then remembered that Emily's mom told her that her father was dead. I decided to play it safe. "My mom told me he was pretty much dead,"

"Ehh.. that kind of make sense, he was pretty much dead to me anyways, I only saw him like twice in my whole life." He told me as I nodded in understanding, I knew what it's like to be ignored, but I was a bit surprised that he only saw his dad two times in his life.

"And I thought it was only me who had a dead dad. I pretty much didn't exist in his life after-" I stopped suddenly and almost punched myself for almost screwing up my chance to study at Columbia. "Nevermind." I decided, but I could tell my voice was a bit nervous.

"How about I pick you up and we could continue this talk elsewhere?" He offered after a period of awkward silence. "I'm at the airport right now and my car is right outside."

"Actually if you don't mind, could you give me your address, I'll find my way around, there's a friend I want to visit." I told him remembering that Thalia lives in New York.

"Umm… Yeah sure, I'll text you the address after we hang up then." He told me and hanged up. A few minutes later I received a new text.

_Percy Jackson:  
>Here's the address then, 105 Pinewood Drive NYC, New York. See you later then… I guess, if you get home early, there's a spare key on top of the mini water fountain right outside the front door. That's all then I'll see you later then.<em>

I put pressed end and dialed Thalia's phone number. "What do you want now?" I heard Thalia's tired voice.

"Nice to see you are looking forward to talking to me Thalia." I grimaced.

"Wait you're not Leo…" Thalia trailed off.

"No it's Annabeth, now who's Leo?" I smirked even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"One of my brother's friend, that have been getting on my nerves." Thalia mumbled.

"Anything new?" I asked her. "Or… anyone new?" I asked since my best friend never bothered to go out with anyone and suddenly she mention this Leo… hmm…

"Nothing you need to know… " Thalia said a bit suspiciously. "Anyways… what's the occasion for calling today?" She said changing the subject. "My boss is giving me the evil eye, make it quick."

"Actually, I'm at New York right now, I'll call you back later if you want, I'm going to go exploring a bit." I told her.

"Wait you're in New York-" Thalia began obviously surprised.

"Long story, I'll explain to you when we grab some coffee later on." I told her.

"Okay later kiddo." She told me and hung up.

I frowned as I tried to pull my luggage, _'I should've at least asked Emily's brother to help me bring these home.'_

"Need some help with that?" An unfamiliar voice asked me, I looked up to see a guy in his late twenties, wearing a white t-shirt with brown khaki pants. He looked at me with a good-natured smiled that match his blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He quickly straightened up my luggage before it could fall down and threw his small bag over his shoulder. "Luke Castellan, by the way, nice to meet you," He held out his hand.

I looked at him a bit nervously, "Umm… yeah thanks," I smiled at him gratefully as he picked up my luggage. "Annabeth Chase," I shook his hand.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" He asked me with a grin.

"I decided to move here to study." I told him, aware that he was very much flirting with me at the moment.

"Make sense, New York is actually a pretty good place." He said nodding his head. "Say where are you from?"

"California," I told him as he handed me my luggage. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Actually, I just came back from visiting my mom over in Connecticut." He told me. "Went over to visit my old man as well, he's a jerk, but it was Thanksgiving so decided to fly over and gave them a heart-attack." He said mischievously.

'_Seems like everyone around here have dad problems.'_ I thought with a grim expression.

"Everything okay there?" He asked as he saw my face. "Looks like you're getting sick from that plane ride." He smirked.

"Just thinking about something." I told him.

"Oh, you said you were here to study right?" He asked me as I nodded. "Which school are you attending?"

"I'm transferring to Columbia." I told him. "How about you?"

"Sweet, same here, majoring in business." He told me flashing me a grin.

"Majoring in architecture, I always have a interest in it, and Columbia seems like the place to learn." I smiled back and picked up my bags, "Anyways nice talking to you Luke, but I have to get going." I told him.

"In a rush?" He asked me.

"Not really, just that my…" I paused, hesitating a bit, "half-brother was suppose to pick me up, but I waved him off." I looked at the mess of my bags. "Not such a good idea."

"How about I help you with your bags to the cab?" He offered. "I have to catch a cab anyways so why not go with someone I can talk with." He grinned. "And if you're lucky, I'll take you on an official tour of New York City."

I hesitated not really wanting to get too acquainted with a stranger. "Actually, I have to get to my brother's house, he's probably waiting for me." I quickly made an excuse.

Luke's face fell a bit, "Oh, okay that's fine. I could help you load these into the cab though." He offered.

I smiled gratefully. "That'll be great."

He quickly led the way out of the airport as I quickly walked to follow him.

"Here you go." Luke said as he packed the last bag into the trunk of the cab.

"Thanks again Luke." I smiled. "Well, if we're lucky, I'll be seeing you at school."

"How about we exchange phone numbers?" He asked. "That way if you're ever in need of a bellboy, I'll be willing to help."

I wasn't really willing to trust a guy that I've only met so I decided with a safe answer, "My phone is still with California's area code and I'm thinking of changing the number so-"

"No need to make up excuses." Luke said jokingly. "I'm completely understand that you don't want to be talking with a stranger."

"No that's not-" I began.

He laughed good-naturedly, "No worries Annabeth, maybe if we see each other at school, we could get to know each other more." Luke grinned.

I smiled back, "That'll be nice." I said, actually meaning it this time.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Annabeth, I'll hope to see you around New York later on then." He gave me a wink and walked off.

I felt my heart fluttered a bit as he gave me that wink, _'He is good-looking and nice.'_ I smiled at the thought and opened the cab door. "105 Pinewood Drive New York City, New York." I told the cab driver.

**So what did you guys think so far? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah… DON'T CALL THE PHONE NUMBER NOR LOOK UP PERCY JACKSON'S HOUSE! IT'S NOT REAL! So I'll try to update at least once a week like with Jackson's Chase since school's still in progress, but decided to give you guys two update this week because…. I'M ON BREAK! Well kinda… now I'm off to practice for a couple hours, wish me luck!**

**Song: Apologize – One Republic! (DUDE YOU CANNOT HATE THIS SONG!)**

**Thanks for all those that reviewed! Made me really happy **

**Swimmr4vr: Thanks! I was hoping to think of a more original plot so I decided to stick with this one! **

**PurpleDreamer99: Haha siblings are always like that, gotta love them XD **

**Slightly Confused: Yep AU plot :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: Thanks! Yep I meant impulsive, I'll try to edit that as soon as I can **

**U r awesome: don't we all just wish for a life like that XD, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Kiransomers: Haha I was hoping to put some laugh in there, but yeah I like Stanford's med school better, that's why Emily is staying there I guess, truth to be told I don't know much about Columbia since I live all the way across the country from Columbia, and have parents that are always like STANFORD FTW, but you know… typical parents XD **

**Xphrnzrjh: Yep definitely Percebeth! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	3. Past Memories

Chapter 3: Past Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! DAMMIT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS MISSING YOU DISCLAIMER YOU CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME!**

**Percy's POV: **

I was in my car driving back to work. _'Looks like I wasted my time,'_ I thought as I made a turn at the stoplight. It was just my luck that I had to see Rachel there. I turned on some radio music, to find some Christmas songs being played. I was going to go crazy, just because Thanksgiving just ended doesn't mean that Christmas is the next day! I turned to radio off, I was pissed that's for sure. My phone suddenly started to beep. I concentrated on driving as I plugged an earphone into my right ear. "Hello?"

"It's Grover. So did you pick up your sister yet?" The voice on the other side asked me. Grover was one of my closest friend since middle school, but he was a bit order than me. He was actually already planning his wedding with his fiancé, Juniper. They made the perfect pair.

"Hey," I said a bit exhausted. "Nah, she told me she could get home by herself." I told him. "Rachel's back though." I mumbled.

"What? Rachel Dare?" He asked me with an unbelieving tone in his voice.

"You know any other Rachel?" I asked sarcastically.

"What does she wants now?" Grover asked ignoring my remark completely.

"She wants to get back together." I told him simply.

"What did you say?"

"I shook her off, I didn't want to get involved with her anymore." I told him, sighing a bit. "Problem is man, I was about to drop all the act and take her back." I groaned.

"Perce, Rachel was cool, but you can't forget, she was the one that left you. Dude you could've died on that day and it didn't help that you went a bit loco after she left." Grover reminded me.

"I know man," I said, grimacing at the memory. "Anyways, how's your wedding coming along?" I asked him eager to change the subject.

"Juniper already have her dressed all picked out, I'm just waiting on my tux." He told me. "You are still going to be my best man right Perce?" He asked me for the billionth time.

"Dude of course!" I grinned, as I parked my car into the company's employee parking. "Well, I'll talk to you later, I'm back at work." I told him as I took the key out.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later, you feel like going out for a drink later on?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't had a good drink in a while." I mumbled. "You going to call up Nico and the Stolls?"

"Yeah, I'll call them up, I'll meet you at the regular place later then." Grover replied and hung up.

I ended the call and took off my shades as I stepped out of the car. I grabbed my coat from behind my seat and swung it over my shoulder as I slapped the door closed.

"Morning Mr. Jackson." I heard a familiar voice greeting me.

I looked over to my right to see my secretary standing there with a familiar warm smile on her face. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing her normal attires, a formal shirt along with a pair of dark brown pants. She was in her late 30s and was simply the next best thing to an older sister. Of course here at the office she treated me with respect because I'm her boss even though I insist her on calling me by my first name. Despite her being my co-worker of some sort… she's one who actually gives me occasional advices despite not really knowing what was wrong with me. Surprisingly, she knew about my past with Rachel… of course not in full detail, but that Rachel left me.

"Morning Michelle, did anyone call me while I was gone?" I asked her as I turned on my computer.

"Ms. Collin left a memo, with the construction of the new aquarium. Also there's a bit concern on the ocean's pollution," I sighed as she told me this. Thanks to my friend Grover (no sarcasm here) I've been a bit worried about recent changes in the area of pollution. With all the oil spills and littering, all the creeks have been flooded. Michelle handed me a file regarding ocean pollution.

"Thanks Michelle," I looked over the file and grimaced. "Do you have the file for the construction on the new aquarium?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'll hand them to you later." She told me. "Will you be calling Ms. Collin?" She asked me.

"I'll get back to Ms. Collin later." I told her. "You can get back to work now." Michelle nodded and shut the door as she left.

I looked at the file she just gave me, to be honest I've never seen myself as a business man that oversee constructions. However, I made sure that these constructions were eco-friendly, one because Grover would kill me if otherwise, and two I would be hurting the sea animals. Since small I've taken a liking to the water. This probably explains why all my constructions are related to the ocean in many ways. Three years ago I probably wouldn't have even tried to do anything for the company, and rather spend my time playing computer games than turn in paper work. However now, I'm pretty much of what you can say a workaholic, it just distracts me from everything else.

I picked up the phone, "Can I speak with Ms. Collin?" I asked into the phone.

"Please wait a moment." The receive answered and I heard the call being transmitted to the next line.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Collin, this is Percy Jackson, from SeaShakers Incorporation." I greeted her. "I'm calling about the construction of the aquarium, and I was wondering if you're still interested in selling us the piece of land." I asked her. The piece of land I'm referring to was a dump that was used for people to litter. I hated the place, it was filled with garbage and I was determined to make that place to have a better purpose.

"I see, but with the excess amount of trash on the land, you can't do much." She told me. I knew she was persistent in keeping the land. From what I heard it was her dead husband land.

"Ms. Collin, you should think about it, I will still pay you in full amount, I will spend my own money in cleaning up the place." I tried to convince her. "I would be more than happy to go over my plan in what I'm constructing in that piece of land." I told her.

There was silence on the line, "I'll take up your offer to go over what your plan is before I agree to anything." She told me.

"Is there anytime that you can meet me?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow at noon, I suppose you know where the piece of land is." She told me.

I smiled, "Yes ma'am, I'll see you tomorrow then." I told her and hung up. "Michelle!" I called for my secretary. "Prepare the draft of the proposal on the aquarium for me! Just the written one," I told her. We didn't have the plan for building the aquarium yet, because we have yet to find a suitable design for the place, but I already have an idea in mind. "Have Michael prepare the draft." I told her as she poked her head through my door.

"Yes sir."

I spend the rest of the afternoon looking over my files reading over the draft that Michael have written. I took a sip out of my coffee and looked up from the file. "Michelle?" I sighed and stood up from my chair. Instantly I had to rebalance myself. "Damn… I've been sitting here for too long." I mumbled as I walked towards the door of my office. "Michelle?" I called again, noticing the office was empty, and I was probably the only one left inside the building…well…minus the night security. I checked my watch and mentally cursed as my cell rang. "Hello?

"Dude Percy where the hell are you?" Nico's voice blared into my ear.

"Sorry lost track of time." I mumbled.

"Well… get your ass over to the bar!" Nico yelled back and hung up.

"Nice talking to you." I mumbled sarcastically.

I quickly turned off my computer and took a look at my messy desk. "I'll clean that tomorrow." I told myself, even though I knew I probably will never clean it. I quickly put on my coat and grabbed my keys heading out to my car. The next thing I know, my car was parked in front of the bar. I was pretty much a regular at this so I was not surprised when I saw the bartender come out to greet me.

"Percy! Nice to see your back here!" Pollux greeted me. I've never actually been close to Pollux but after his brother Castor died and Rachel's problem, I've been hanging out at the bar a lot and we got some talking time.

I gave a nod towards him, "How's the business?" I asked him as I took off my coat.

"The usual," He replied. "How about you?" He asked.

"Still working on the aquarium." I told him. "I might get the land deed done tomorrow."

"That's great," He exclaimed clapping me on the back. "Now come on in Percy, the guys are waiting for you."

I grinned and follow him into the bar, "Pollux, I'll take the usual." I told him as he gave me a nod and went off to grab my drink.

The first person I saw sitting down was Grover, my oldest friend, the guy getting married soon. He had curly hair on top of his head and an innocent face, but don't let that fool you. If he sees you littering even a little bit, he'll be going into rage mode, and his eyes starts popping out like crazy. He just sat there sipping on his drink as if he had all the time in the world. Unlike us, Grover is much more patient and surprisingly the only one that's settled down with a girl. I'm not sure what he really works as, but he goes all the way around the world teaching people about the importance of nature. Compared to all of us, he's the mature one, I guess it only makes sense that he's older than all of us at the age of thirty-one. "Hey G-man." I greeted him.

"Sup' Percy," He looked up. "Nice to see you finally made it." He retorted.

I ignored his remarks, "So where are the others?" I asked him as one of servers brought me my drink.

"Connor is hitting it off with one of those girls." Grover told me pointing towards a table where I saw the younger Stoll flirting with a girl. "Travis is over there trying to flirt with Katie…" Grover sighed. "Mark… I said trying…" I suppressed a grin as I glance at Travis getting another slap from Katie.

"Where's Nico then?' I asked him.

"That little guy?" Grover barely looked up. "He's still bummed over something. Over there just drinking." Grover pointed towards a familiar person just sitting alone. I knew all about his sister's death, for a while he hated me for it.

Of course it was five year ago, and Bianca was helping me with a construction of a bridge when there was a problem with one of our machines. I offered to go fix it, but Bianca ignored me and just rushed in to get the workers out of there before the machine explodes. That incident alone left many casualties and one death, Bianca. Just thinking about it, made me guilty. I remembered at her funeral, Nico wouldn't stopped glaring at me, he blamed it was my fault for even thinking of making her going in there. I didn't blame him. He got involved with the infamous drug dealer a while back, Minos. I tried to talk him out of it, but of course… he didn't listen. He blamed me for his sister's death. When Minos successfully blamed the trouble on Nico, almost forcing him to go in jail for a good ten years, I came to help him out of it. He still hated me then, but he held some sort of respect for me. Afterwards, we finally tracked Minos down and the drug dealer got sent to jail under many crimes. Nico… well let's just say, he haven't been the same since then. He stopped with the drug, but I couldn't help but feel that he's always depressed and sad.

"Great… He's going to get himself drunk again." I groaned. "I should've told Pollux to not give him too much alcohol." I mumbled, knowing that I would be the designated driver with this drunken group. "I'm going to go pull him over." I told Grover as he nodded. I took a sip from my drink and walked over to Nico. "Hey man." I greeted him.

One work about Nico before you meet him, he's emo… well… I like to refer to him as emo. He's younger than me about a year, and despite his personality now… he used to be one of those happy-go-lucky kid. He works as a criminal investigator, and on his free time he usually likes to visit the local cemetery and help out.

Nico looked up and gave me a nod, "Looks like the workaholic made it." Nico remarked sarcastically.

"Don't blame me… I just lost track of time." I tried to defend myself.

"Sure… that must be it." Nico rolled his eyes. "So what's the occasion for calling us today?" He asked me as his shoulders slumped over.

"Just thought we guys should get a drink once in a while, plus with Grover and his wedding, we probably won't have these guys night much anymore." I told him.

"Make sense." Nico nodded drinking down his whole cup.

"So how many did you drink already?" I asked sitting down on the stool next to him motioning Pollux to get me a glass.

"Six." He told me.

"Six cups and you're barely getting drunk." I clapped him on the back.

"Six bottles." He corrected me.

I stared at him in shock. "Man… you're crazy," I shook my head. "I think you have enough." I grabbed my drink from Pollux and with my other hand I dragged Nico back to our table. I threw him down to the seat as Travis and Connor headed over, Connor with a grin on his face, while Travis with a scowl.

Let's just say that the Stoll brothers are not really what you would call reliable. You give them something… expect it to be the death of you in a few days… literally. Even though those two looks like twin… (and don't tell them I told you this) but Travis is older. You could barely tell them apart, except one of them have longer hair than the other. Since I've known them, these two have always been pranksters… but weirdly enough… they never got caught. There were a few suspicions but not enough evidence to pin it on these two. Connor have always been the flirt and possibly the most daring (or just plain stupid) of the brothers. Travis on the other hand, even though he'll never admit this, was always crazy about Katie Gardener (a local gardener specialist) and is rumored to be the mastermind of all their pranks. Overall... a Travis Stoll plus a Connor Stoll equals major trouble.

"Glad to see you're here, Perce." Connor greeted me as he jumped over on one side of me, his brother doing the same.

"Nice to see our little Percy have grown to be such a delicate worker." Travis mocked sobbed as I got squeeze between the two brothers.

"Guys…" I sighed. "I'm older than you." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," They both said as they sipped a drink.

"So why are you here so late, Percy my man?" Travis grinned stealing my drink before I could make a grab for it.

"Uh… work?" I replied with a strong urge to knock him out and get my drink back.

"You are seriously working too much Percy," Grover suddenly spoke up. "This is the first time in weeks that we've seen you… for more than five minutes that is." Grover stated.

Connor laughed, "Like you have any rights to talk, you've been busy with your woman G-man."

"Juniper got a hold of this guy on a leash!" Travis grinned and gave his brother a high five.

"Very funny." Grover mumbled sarcastically. "I've been busy with a new tree planting project." Grover stated.

"Sure that's it! Come on man, you're wedding's in a month or so and you're still thinking of tree planting?"

"It's call saving pigs like you guys from dying in this polluted world." Grover stated with a disapproving frown.

"We're not pigs!" The Stolls cried.

"We're simply sophisticated human being." Connor stated.

"That require a bit amount of fun in a while." Travis smirked.

"Your fun is everyone else's torture." I grumbled.

"Wow, you seem a bit down today Mr. Jackson." Connor told me.

"He must've bumped into his ex or something." Travis joked.

I grimaced hoping no one would noticed, but Nico suddenly spoke up, "Looks like he did bump into someone unfortunate." Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Who might the lucky lady be Mr. Jackson?" Connor asked faking the polite voice.

"Rachel…" I mumbled under my breath.

"DEAD ON!" Travis grinned giving his brother another high five.

"Rachel Dare?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Exactly what I asked him." Grover mumbled.

"What exactly were you doing at the airport Percy?" Connor grinned mischievously.

"Picking up girls?" Travis suggested.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not a flirt like you guys." I retorted back. "I was picking up my sister." I told them.

They stared at me, wide-eye, "YOU HAVE A SISTER?" The Stoll brothers asked, as Nico spit out his drink and Grover just simply stared.

"According to my dad… yeah." I replied emotionlessly. "And guys…. It's half-sister." I informed them.

"Woah back it up there Perce!" Connor said almost seriously. "You have a sister… how old is she?" Connor asked with his thinking face on.

"Not sure, but my retard of a father said that she's a bit younger than me." I told them.

"Is she hot?" Connor asked. I was about to slap the guy when Nico slapped Connor in the back of his head. "DAMN DUDE! What was that for?" Connor glared at Nico.

"You're such a flirt…" Nico mumbled.

"Since you're not interested I think I'll take a shot at Percy's little sis." Travis joked.

"So you're interested?" Nico shot back and nodded in my direction. "I guess we could tell Katie-"

Travis stood up in alarm and put a hand over Nico's face."I'm just kidding!"

"You'd better be." I grumbled taking another sip.

"Wow Percy getting overprotective here." Connor grinned.

"So why did she suddenly appeared in your life then?" Grover asked curiously.

"Apparently, she's studying at some university, I think something Columbia…" I scratched my head trying to remember.

"Wow… unlike Percy… his sister's a nerd." Connor joked.

I glared at him as he casually took another sip of his drink as if not seeing my expression. "Anyways… she's suppose to be living with me and such, because it's my dad's command." I murmured.

Connor laughed, "I guess this means that Percy won't be bringing home any girls to his house anytime soon."

"Where's she from?" Grover asked suddenly.

"From what I heard… I think it's California." I said thoughtfully.

"MAN! I AM SO GOING TO YOUR HOUSE EVERYDAY JUST TO LOOK AT YOUR SISTER!" Connor the flirt grinned. "Californian girls are hot!" Nico simply just knocked Connor in the head again. "Dude stop hitting me!" Connor yelp as he saw Nico's glare.

"Dude, bro code!" Travis warned his brother. "We do not date our friends' sisters." Travis said with a solemn face.

"You were just thinking about it just now!" Connor countered.

"Difference… mines was a joke!" Travis replied.

"Sure cause you love Katie." Connor teased his brother as Travis tried to not look like a red tomato.

Naturally we all ignored them. "So how'd you run into Rachel?" Nico asked bringing the topic back.

"Airport…" I trailed off as Grover leaned back relaxing in his chair.

"She asked him to take her back." Grover told them.

"Did you at least slap her for asking that?" Travis asked suddenly serious. I knew as much as a joker Travis was, he was serious and committed to relationship.

"No, I almost took her back man." I groaned.

"Such a weakling man, if she leaves you again, you're going to be so absorbed into your work even more than you are now." Connor stated.

"Dude, just leave her!" Nico growled which startled me almost making me jump out of my seat. I look at the younger guy a bit surprised having not seen his anger flared in a while. "She hurt you, I don't give a shit about her and you shouldn't too." Nico had a reason to be pissed. He knew better than anyone here what happened that day. He was with me when she left me. That was when it happened, the death of our two friends, I blame it on myself, but Nico blames it on Rachel for some odd reason. After that incident I was traumatized, unable to drive for almost half a year, and according to my friends, I was in a coma for three months. Despite the situation that I was the one hurting, Nico was even more pissed than me. I guess it was because his sister died that I was his only family figure since his parents was already dead.

"Nico calm down." Grover said nervously, he knew it was not good that Nico was mad. Unfortunately, my friend here holds his grudges very deep and rarely forgives anyone. On my case to get him to forgive me… even that alone… me saving his future… took almost two years for him to forgive me.

"Why are you getting all worked up Nicky?" Connor joked trying to ease up the tension. "How about I hook you up with some people?" Connor offered.

"No thanks," Nico huffed. "I like to have my privacy." Nico mumbled and for the first time I noticed that Nico never really had a girlfriend before. Even when we were in school together, based on his looks and somewhat popularity, he could've easily get any girl he wants. For some reason, he never bothered checking out any girls like our man-whore Connor here, or desperately chasing after one girl… like our friend Travis here. He rejected every girl that asked him out and claims that he likes his privacy, or he likes being alone. Suddenly his phone gave out a little beep and he quickly grab it before any of us could read it. "I have to go now…" He told us.

"Are you sure you can drive in that state?" Grover asked him.

"You drank six bottles." I added.

Nico grinned that scary grin of his, "I meant six bottle of apple cider." He gave me a weird look.

"Where are you going then?" Travis asked. "Girlfriend's calling you?"

"No…" Nico said almost right away. "I just got some trouble at work." He told us. "There's a new lead on this assignment we've been working on." He gave us that crooked evil grin. "I'll see you guys later."

"Looks like our Nicky have grown up to be a wonderful criminal investigator." Connor said acting like a fake dad, but soon stopped as Nico glared at him.

"Okay okay!" Connor held up his hand. "So how about I give you this girl's phone number?" Connor offered as Nico just simply glare at the poor guy again.

"I already told you, I like my privacy!" Nico informed us once again. "I'm perfectly fine as being a single man."

"Sure you are…" Both Stoll brothers gave Nico a knowing smirk.

"Whatever, I have to go now." Nico said grabbing his phone from the prying eyes of the Stolls.

"Well we'll see you later man." I clapped him on the back.

Nico nodded, then as fast as the wind he sprinted off towards the exit.

"Well… he sure does seem to be in a hurry." Travis remarked.

"Dude… he's an investigator, his research could decide someone's life man." I told him as I stared at Nico's retreating form. "But you're right… he does seem to be in a hurry." I mumbled.

"Well… let's go find us some ladies then!" Connor and his sick mind spoke.

"Connor, you need to stop being such a flirt." Grover mumbled.

Connor shrugged that off easily, "Girls dig the guys who make the first move man." Connor grinned. "Speaking of flirting…. Travis… some girl is flirting with you." Connor informed his brother as a girl winked towards our table.

"Chill man, as long as it's not Katie, Travis won't even lift an eyebrow for that girl." Grover told him with a knowing smirk

I managed a half smile that Travis have a thing for Katie. "So she's still kicking your ass these days?"

"Just slapping my face now…" Travis mumbled.

Grover let out his weird laugh, "A little improvement there." Travis glared at Grover, who shrugged it off without a second thought.

Connor quickly ordered up some drinks, "So… shall we drink?" Connor grinned mischievously as he poured some in his glass. "Cheers man!" We each took a drink out of the glass, mines being of course non-alcoholic.

I sighed as I was finally alone in my car after dropping off three drunken men. I parked my car into the garage and closed the door down, turning off the engine. I opened my door and walked towards my house to see the lights were on and the living room was filled with luggage. I walked into the room, looking for my half-sister. I was expecting a girl with black hair like mines, but came upon a blond haired girl with princess curls sitting on the kitchen chair and taking down notes from a book. She was dressed simply in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

The table was messy as if she spend her whole life living here, each inch of my kitchen table was filled with loose papers. Her body posture was tense and focused as if she didn't notice anything but her notes. I smiled a bit, she was actually beautiful, being the daughter of such an asshole father. Then again… my dad was not exactly bad looking, but this girl… she looks nothing like my dad or me for the matter… almost the opposite.

Suddenly her head shifted towards my direction probably sensing someone looking at her and her eyes widen in shock.

**So… how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? This ones a bit longer than the other two because I had to describe some stuff a bit… well….. I felt like blabbing haha not that you guys really mind the longer chapters right? anyways….. did I portray the characters (Grover, Nico, Connor, and Travis) okay? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Anyway I had a great time yesterday so I was all hyped up to write another chapter for you guys. Hanged out with a couple friends yesterday and I was being King Kong over at some park that I keep on calling "Flowers Park" (not the real name of course) And yes I was a retard, and my friend said I was going to die if I keep on climbing XD but you gotta admit climbing is fun. Anyways… the only downside of yesterday was… you guys know how I always somehow break my earphones/headphones… now it came to bikes… dammit… well I'm going to spend next week fixing my bike…. Wish me luck…. Oh yeah… you guys know how I love music? Got any recommendation for me? I'm pretty much rampaging through youtube looking for music at the moment XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They made my day! **

**Kiransomers: Thanks! Haha well I don't like how Annabeth's heart fluttered when he winked as much as you do… but it has to be done… cause even the most tom-boyish girl would be happy when a hot guy wink at them… even if that guy is Luke, and also added to the part where Annabeth was crushing on Luke in the book…. So it had to be done my friend… sad but at least she met Percy… even though I left you at a cliffhanger XD**

**Playitagain: haha well maybe not the everyday thing, but I had break this week and this is the third update that's a start XD but I can't really promise updates as much next week since I'm getting back to school and staying at school late for practices,**

**C-Nuggets N.L. : I love your pirate story! Haha thanks for replying to all my review in the long message :D Loved your picture, makes Percy seems mysterious, haha but don't worry you got a follower now! Don't lose hope! There will be more followers soon with that epic story of yours!**

**Song: ****Solo- Jason Chen **** Great SONG! I love listening to his song! Great voice and song!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	4. The Smiles

Chapter 4: The Smiles

**Disclaimer: GODS LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY ZEUS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DID NOT WROTE THAT YOU WERE A DRAMA QUEEN *thunder* err…. KING WHATEVER! *lightning* OKAY! IT WAS SOME GUY WITH THE INITIAL RR! LOOK FOR HIM!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I felt a presence behind me, irritated I turned around to the a guy just looking at me. Of course all the instincts in my body is telling me, _'Creepy alert! Creeper!'_ Obviously I ignored it as I studied the guy. He looked pretty young, probably in his late twenties with a good built and a fair tan. He had gorgeous raven-black hair and had a perfect body. However the most notable part in his physical appearance would have to be his green eyes. They looked exactly like the ocean's current and I almost felt myself pulling into it. Overall this guy is actually, I guess you could say… hot? The most creepy part however was how his features matches Emily's, black hair and green eyes. He was leaning casually against the wall with dress pants and a formal shirt. He seemed almost alarmed as I turned around to look at him.

Then as if someone injected me with a dose of reality, I realized I was making a mess of his table, I quickly stood up and gathered up my papers.

He pulled his hand up to scratch his head as if not sure what to say, "Umm… hi?" He said it almost as a question. "I'm guessing… you're Annabeth Chase?" He asked stupidly.

I had a strong urge to say, _'Well… duh!'_ but I held it in. "Then you're Percy Jackson." I said trying to make it seems like a casual conversation between a brother… sorry half-brother and half-sister, not some random strangers. _'Well… this is awkward…'_ I thought as I just stared at him.

I looked at the mess I made, "Sorry for umm…" I racked my brain, for once I was at a loss for words.

He let out a light laugh, "Taking too many notes?" He offered.

"I was going to say trashing your table… but that works." I smiled back. _'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.'_

We stood there in a bit of awkward silence, as he seemed to be staring back at me just as he did before I turned around. He walked over to me and I felt my heart beating a bit faster, and I wasn't sure if it was from nervousness. "So… I'm taking it that you're my sister?" He asked as he looked down at my notes.

"You could say it like that." I answered a bit too quickly.

"So uh… nice to meet you then, I'm guessing that was you I was talking to on the phone?" He asked his face scrunched up as if he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, _'Is he really that stupid?'_ I wondered, not really daring to say it aloud.

I looked at him as his eyebrows were scrunched up as if not really understanding my notes. I couldn't help but stare at him thinking that maybe he already figured out that I wasn't his sister. "You're interested in architecture huh?" He said taking me away from my thoughts.

My eyes brightened. "Yep, that's one of the reason I'm here to study in Columbia." I told him my eyes gleaming with pride. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I work in the family company." Emily's brother told me. "Been here for five years straight," He gave a little smile. "But didn't actually start working until the third year." He said as I noticed his lips curled into a little frown. "Anyways, sorry for coming home a bit late today, my buddies invited me for a drink." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You drink?" I knew not to get involve with drunken drivers, especially after my mother's car accident about two years ago.

He quickly went up to deny this as his eyes widen in fear, "No!" He hastily yelled as if nervous, which made me kind of suspicious. "I mean I go with them, but I'm the driver so I don't drink." He said honestly, but his eyes seem to hide another message.

"Well, you don't seem drunk." I told him trying to keep the smile off my face. "Sorry for assuming." I apologized.

He shook it off easily, "None taken, so when did you get back here?" He asked. "I mean you seem to be here for a while, considering the large amount of notes." He gestured towards my papers.

"I was about to visit my friend, but turns out she was busy, so I just headed back here." I told him.

"You could've just called me. I wouldn't mind picking up my sister," He grinned as my heart took a leap.

I tried to reassure myself that I wasn't about to fall for the looks of Emily's brother… for gods sake! He thinks I'm his sister! "Didn't think you would still be there." I told him.

"I stayed at the airport for a while…" He trailed off his face holding that sad look once again.

"Why?" I asked my curiosity taking the best of me.

"How about we get you settled in?" He offered changing the subject quickly.

I mentally slapped myself, _'Great he thinks I'm some annoying girl that asks too much questions._' I thought as I nodded, but I wasn't about to let go of that question. For one, Emily's brother seems a bit… I don't know… mysterious. "Umm… yeah sure." I said and followed him to my luggage.

"Well… I don't usually have guest stay over… but I'll get a room cleaned out by next week," He told me. "While then, you could sleep in my room." He offered.

I felt a bit guilty letting him sleep on the couch like that. "Are you sure? I don't really mind the couch." I told him.

"Positive, I can stand a week living on the couch." He told me with a grin. "Just leave your luggage out here, we'll get it sort out by next week. Come on, I'll show you to my room." He lead me away from the living room. "That's the bathroom, I'm sure you already know." He walked past a couple rooms.

"Well… the toilets and the shower does help." I replied sarcastically.

He laughed at my remark, "Come on, I don't need you insulting my little tour of the house like that." He opened the door at the end of the hall. "Now please don't get blinded by the interior of my room." He mocked me.

"I'm afraid I'll probably faint from it." I shot back.

He grinned, "Well, then let's see who's right now… shall we?" He opened his door. I would like to see I was blinded by the beauty… but truthfully… I was disgusted with the mess. There were clothes scattered on the floor with pictures shoved under the bed that was left unmade. Scraps of ripped papers were scattered freely all over the floor with messy writing on each one.

"Looks like a hurricane went through here." I retorted. He quickly scrambled to pick up the clothes. "No need to try to clean… I'm already here." I told him.

He stopped and stood up straight, "This actually looks better than normal." He observed.

"I hate to see normal then." I mumbled.

"I have a clean freak as a sister…" Percy mumbled as he quickly threw a pile of clothes into the closet.

"What are you talking about-?" I stopped remembering that I was… in fact his sister. "Nothing, just blanked out for a moment." I said lamely.

He looked up in confusion, "Okay… so how about you get settled in?" He told me and walked out. "By the way… when exactly do you start at Columbia?" He asked me before he walked out.

"Next week," I told him. "Why?"

"Well, according to our so called father, he wants me to be your driver, taking you there." He stated. "So… I'm here at your command." He said with a grin.

"Nice to see I have such a devoted driver." I smiled back,

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be." He praised me.

Before I could stop myself from asking, "Would that be the looks or the attitude?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." He joked and looked around his room, "Well I'll let you have the room to yourself then, I just need my pillow and blanket." He walked over to the messy bed and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. "There's another blanket inside the closet feel free to look in there. Anyways, make yourself at home." He told me with that crooked grin and headed on out to the living room, closing the door behind him.

I looked at the closed door as he walked out, thinking about my little conversation with Emily's brother. I smiled, then quickly shook my head, _'Remember I'm here to study… not to look at cute guys.'_ I reminded myself. I felt a bit happy, despite the messy room, _'I could get use to living here.'_ I thought as I hopped on the bed and pulled out a book before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I sniff the air and couldn't help but think of my mom's food. I rolled off my bed… or at least what I thought was my bed and landed on the floor. _'Why the hell am I on the couch?'_ I asked myself then the memories came rushing back. I've just met my sister yesterday and she wasn't as bad as I thought she was, and me… being a good gentlemen let her sleep on my bed while I suffer on the couch. I would be lying if I said she wasn't pretty, actually she was breathtaking. Half-smiling, I thought about how easy it was to talk to her yesterday, and I actually found a thing or two about her. One, she's planning in majoring as an architect, and two she's one heck of a clean freak. I looked around my living room to see my clothes gone from the couch and all my scraps of food were all gone.

Neatfreak.

I felt my phone buzzed on the living room table and hurried to pick it up, "Hello?" I asked a grudging voice.

"Percy! My boy!" I heard the old man's annoying voice blaring through the phone.

I groaned, 'What do you want now, old man?"

"So have your sister made it safely?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered with my eyes still closed.

"Good, good, now do me a favor and take her out sight-seeing a bit."

"I can't," I tried to argue, even though I was able to easily talk to her, I wasn't ready to spend a whole day with a complete stranger. "I have a meeting today at noon." I quickly made an excuse.

"Then take her with you!" My dad added cheerfully. "Come on, it's killing two stones with one bird!" He incorrectly stated the old saying.

I was about to correct him, but thought against it, "You know what… fine…now can I get back to sleep?" I didn't even wait for an answer before I hung up.

Squinting my eyes, I realized it was barely 8 o'clock. I frowned, knowing that now that I'm awake I can't go back to sleep anymore… not with the racket my sister was making in the kitchen with the bacon sizzling, and the toasts just being finished. I let out a huge yawn and sat up, stretching my arms. With a lazy effort, I manage to stand up on my leg and walk to the kitchen. "Looks like… I'm going have to wake up to this every morning from now on." I announced as I walked into the kitchen.

She turned around, surprised, "Oh gods, did I wake you up?" She said nervously as if I caught her doing something wrong. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess with-"

I tried to keep a straight face, "You really need to stop saying sorry. Actually it's nice for a change of a good home-cooked breakfast." I smiled and sat down on the chair.

I couldn't help but noticed how different she looks from my dad and I. "I never said these were for you." She joked.

I looked at the table, "Well, I see two dishes set out, so I'll help you out and take one." I grinned. _'Wow… I've been smiling a lot…'_ I noticed. _'Maybe it's nice to have someone keeping me company for a while, even if it's my half-sister.'_

"Well, I guess I'll share my second meal with you then." She said reluctantly with a fake sigh.

We both sat down and started eating, letting the silence hang in the air. I couldn't help but notice one moment we're all buddy-buddy, then the next we're like really awkward strangers. I actually wanted to get to know her a bit more, I mean she actually seem interesting. With me, never ever having a younger sibling to take care of (not that she's really that young), I actually wanted to see what it is like to have a younger sister.

I messed around with my food a bit and looked up to see her analyzing me with those intense grey eyes. I tried not to cower from her gaze, because frankly I've never met anyone with such starling grey eyes. "So, hope it wasn't too awkward yesterday." I started blabbing trying to avert from her gaze. "I mean… it must be kind of hard just moving across the country and living in a strangers house." I continued before I could stop my mouth from moving. _'Oh yeah…'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Great way to make it awkward for your sister,'_ I scolded myself. "Well… I mean not completely strangers, but yeah…" I trailed off. "Siblings."

Weirdly she didn't seem fazed, instead her expression morph into one of confusion, then as if she remembered something, "Oh yeah, siblings, sorry just couldn't get it in my head, I keep thinking you're Emi- I mean a friend." She let her words slipped and looked at me as if scared.

I studied her a bit as she made a little slip of word. I guess I could understand why she doesn't see me as her brother, I mean… we looked nothing alike. "I can relate," I let out a nervous laugh, "I mean we look more like enemies then family. I actually expected you to have the family trait."

"Family trait?" My sister asked as she started cutting her eggs.

"Mmhmm." I nodded as I ate a piece of bacon. "You know… green eyes and black hair, I mean all my…err… our other half-brothers has it." I took another bite out of the bacon. "Or so I have heard," I mumbled. I looked up and saw her tense up just a bit that I thought it might've been my imagination. "Kind of weird you got the grey eyes and blond hair instead." I said a bit clueless.

She started choking as I looked up once again to see that she was coughing. "Wow calm down," I let out a weak laugh, "No need to be so nervous all around me, I pretty sure I don't have razor claws." I joked, trying to not make her feel nervous.

She let out a forced laugh, "That's not it, umm… so when does your father-" She quickly caught herself, "I mean… our father usually visit?"

"The old man?" I said a bit rudely as she seems taken back. "He's never really here, goes on a business trip for a year if he wants to."

"Oh," She replied with a sigh in relief.

I manage a smile, "Don't want to meet him yet?"

"Not it's that-" She began as if surprised.

"Chill, he's not my favorite person either." I shrugged it off as I took another bite of my egg. "Anyways… you got anywhere to go today?" I asked her remembering my dad's request.

She shook her head, "Not really, I just might head over to visit an old friend." She replied.

"Good, because I got a job to give you the overview of how the company works and if you don't mind, I'm meeting an elderly lady today about a construction, and our dad think it would be great if you come along." I told her.

"I'm okay, I wouldn't want to distract you from your work." She stated as if nervous.

I laughed and for some odd reason, I wanted her to come with me. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into Ms. Collin into giving us the piece of land. "Actually, I was hoping you would come and maybe help me convince the lady to sell us the piece of dump for construction."

"Piece of dump?" She asked in wonder. "Why would you want something you call a piece of dump?" She asked a bit curious.

"Well, it looks like a dump," I mumbled. "I already have plans of getting it cleaned up… and well if I don't, my friend would kill me anyways, he's pretty much an all for green guy." I grinned remember how Grover had spent days in our childhood years just ramming into my head how the earth would be a big dump if we don't stop all the damn pollution.

"So what kind of construction are you guys doing this time?" She asked clearly interested.

"Well, just decided to build an aquarium on that land for those sea creatures. Obviously we need a big land, so I was hoping that she would sell it to us." I scrapped off the last piece of bacon on my plate. "Although it seems like I'm not very persuasive." I stood up. "So are you coming then?"

Her eyes shifted a bit as she let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I have no choice now do I?"

"Well, our old man is pretty persistence." I answered a bit confused by why she was so tense.

She stood up holding her plate in her hand, "Well, I'll be ready in five minutes if that's okay." She looked at me a bit questionably.

"Yeah that's cool," I looked at the dishes. "How about I clean these up so you could get ready?" I offered as she looked like she was about to protest. "Come on, you already cooked, it's only fair if I cleaned." I grabbed a pair of gloves from the drawer and turned on the water.

I noticed her eyes were not meeting mines as she replied, "Umm… sure, thanks Percy." She replied with a slight smile. For the first time I noticed, she finally called me by my name… or the name I wanted to be called anyways.

I smiled, "Ehh.. this is nothing, you should've seen the mess they make when they crash down a building… now that was a pain to clean up." I joked. I looked at her still awkwardly standing there, "Well, get on with your life and go change."

She smiled back and I couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished having her smile without all the nervousness of being my sister. I grinned to myself as I wash the dishes, _'Looks like smiling does make a person happier.'_

**So….. how was this? Horrible? AWESOME? Good? Bad? Percy's version of awkward? Nervous? READ AND REVIEW! Excited? Me too! But after this update… I'm gonna have to go back to one update per week probably… cause well… school obviously… *sigh* anyways READ AND REVIEW!**

**Guess WHAT? I'm rereading the whole Percy Jackson series for the…. Wait for it…. 10****th**** time at least! Trust me! Give me a quote from the book and I can instantly state it without hesitation! I should be more committed to my schoolwork and remembering math formulas rather then reading Percy Jackson… but seriously… can't help it! Is it just me… or do you guys have to read a book (*wink wink* Percy Jackson) before you sleep… cause seriously… if I don't have a book in my heads, I seriously can't sleep. It's either a book or some music and I'll fall asleep in less than 10 minutes… other then that… you could never get me to sleep at night…**

**Kiransomers: haha you're right, Percy won't look further into that at all because he's a Seaweed Brain XD, glad I was able to keep the characters in well… characters, thanks again!**

**Hades favorite doughter10: haha thanks! I love all those words! Probably the most positive adjective that I've seen in one place XD**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: I know! I love his voice… it's… just amazing! Well you got the scene of Percy and Annabeth awkward (kinda?) conversation, and no problem! I love your stories, it's only right if I'm kept posted on what you on planning for your stories (gods I'm sounding like a creeper XD)**

**GemOfOlympus: I hate cliffhanger to my friend XD but you gotta love them as well (I am such a hypocrite )**

**TooLazyToLogIn: Haha thanks! I'll give that song a try :D**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers! **

**Song: ****Smile by Avril Lavigne**** One of many of my favorite songs :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	5. Keep It Moving

Chapter 5: Keep It Moving

**Disclaimer: DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THEN HAUNT ME HADES? I DIDN'T WRITE THAT YOU WERE A SCARY MAD MAN! IT WAS SOMEONE NAMED RICK RIORDAN! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Annabeth's POV: **

Correct me if I'm wrong… but is it possible that one guy was sweet just this morning turn out to be so damn obnoxious.

"Can't you just pick one channel and stick with it!" I nearly screamed as I tried to concentrate on my book.

"It's called finding the good music."Percy replied calmly but I could tell he's trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm trying to read!" I pressed the off button.

"I'm just trying to tell you that you're going to get a headache if you keep reading in the car like that… it doesn't matter how much of a good driver I am… you're still going to get a headache." He tried to tell me. "If you don't want to listen to your brother than fine, see if I care." He retorted and turned his attention back to the road.

Okay… maybe he is watching out for my health, as a big brother (or fake brother in this case) but I wasn't just going to let him win like this. No way, my pride is way too high for someone to correct me like this. "I don't need you to help me from getting a headache! I'm perfectly fine with reading in the car." I told him stubbornly.

He grunted in frustration not even glancing at me, "Okay, fine, do whatever you want, but I want to listen to my music!" He shot back slamming into the radio with his right hand.

"Go buy yourself an iPod or something!" I glared at him as I turned off the radio once again. "There's such a thing as respecting others!"

He took a deep breath as if trying to calm down, "Okay… why don't you stop reading…? So both of us could listen calmly to the radio without you getting a headache, or me getting pissed." He said it as simply as he could.

I rolled my eyes at his grammar, as we sat in another awkward silence since I didn't allow him to turn on the radio. I turned the page, _'Architecture of the ancients have influenced modern society greatly. From the structure designs of pillars, to the Roman arches-'_ Suddenly my head gave away as I felt a throbbing pain on my forehead. I took an intake of a deep breath to reduce the pain, and sadly enough Mr. Find Good Music noticed.

"Are you okay?" I heard his voice from my left side as my head seems burst open from the headache.

I looked over and saw his eyebrows arched up in worry, but he quickly averted his eyes to the road._ 'He looks so worried,'_ I sighed, maybe for once I was actually wrong, but just when I was about to apologize his face broke into a grin as if remembering something.

Percy let out a laugh as he made a turn into the parking lot, "I did tell you that reading in the car gives you headaches." He smirked.

Just when I thought I wanted to say sorry… now I just feel like punching his guts.

He parked his car and walked out, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go! I still have to get to work after this!" He yelled impatiently, his good mood gone as he stared at the land, not even looking back to make sure I was out of the car, or having the courtesy of a gentleman to open the door.

'_I change my mind, Emily's brother is a jerk.'_ I noted in my head as I followed his lead towards a piece of empty land.

"Ms. Collin?" Percy asked as we sat down in a nearby café.

The elderly woman turned towards our direction, "Yes, and you are?" She motioned us to sit down as Percy introduced himself.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I'm here to talk about your piece of land." He said professionally.

"And this young lady? Your fiancé perhaps?" Ms. Collin asked with a slight glance in my direction.

Percy laughed as if it was a good joke, while I simply stared at the woman not really knowing what to say. Thankfully Percy managed to get control of his laughter, "Actually, this is my sister, Annabeth Chase." He introduced me as I nodded a slight greeting.

The woman looked at me for a bit and turned back to Percy, "So I see…" Her fingers hovered over her coffee as she took a sip. "Then… continuing our conversation from yesterday…Mr. Jackson, would you give me a reason why I should even bother giving you this piece of land." She asked him.

Percy looked at the woman straight into the eye, "As I have told you before, our company is planning on building an aquarium for many of the near extinct sea creatures and this… your piece of land, is the perfect place to build it. If you allow us to construct on this piece of land, we would be able to give you at the least 30% profit of any admission into this place." Percy replied with such a level of professionalism that I couldn't help but be awed.

"That is all?" Ms. Collin asked with an edge of anger. "You think that an old woman can be bought?" She asked her voice rising. "I am old now, I have no use for all this money that you are offering. I have to say, if all you are planning to do is earn more money for your company then I will have no part of it."

"That's not what I meant-" Percy quickly said, defending himself. "This could be considered a memorial of your husband." Percy stated as Ms. Collin had a pained look in her face. "It will be known for saving lives of many." I noticed Percy drumming his fingers against the table nervously. "You have to understand, this will be able to save hundreds, if not thousands of living creatures in the sea, due to the many extinction in the process." Percy explained his face etched with frustration.

"Young man," The elderly lady snapped, "All this extinction, this is all because of big company like yours that causes pollution in the air, and all the debris being released into the ocean. I would say that if you are building this construction it will harm the creatures more than save it. I suggest you give up this plan, because I will not sale this piece of land for something as heartless and selfish as that proposition." Her stare hardened as she stared at Percy with distaste. "I will not have my husband's land be remembered as a part of something as crude and greedy as this." She said with finality.

Percy looked as if he wanted to argue but couldn't find the correct word. I sighed, already understanding the whole project. I wasn't expecting myself to even speak up, but my mouth betrayed my brain, "Ms. Collin, I'm afraid you have misunderstood." I said with sincerity.

Both my fake brother and Ms. Collin looked up at me surprised, as if they've forgotten I was there. "I think what…" I paused making sure not to screw up. "M-my brother meant is that this place could be remembered as a place for children to learn about the importance of preserving sea life as well as the earth itself. To be honest, I haven't really known him- umm… my brother that long, but I've done a bit of research on the SeaShakers- my family's company. From what I've read about all their construction, is that they are all eco-friendly, never exceeding the limit where pollution would be of concern."

"So you are telling me that I shouldn't be concern, even though he is releasing pollution in the air?" Ms. Collin asked carefully.

I glanced over and saw Percy looked at me in amazement as I continued, "No, actually I did a couple research while I was umm… studying in California. If my sources are correct… this company has actually contributed to many of the environmental friendly events and is in good ties with many volunteer projects all over the world. I've also checked the overall construction overview of their many constructions, all of which have never been a concern to any kind of current pollution warning." I told her remembering some of the facts to my report. "In addition to all the kindness you would be doing for the future generations, you and your husband both would be remembered in a good and heroic way."

The woman turned and looked at me in an entirely new interest, her face was masked of any emotion so I couldn't tell if she was mad or rather impressed. Ms. Collin nodded as if understanding what I was saying and turned to Percy with a look of approval, "Very well, is that your proposal plan?" She asked me then turned to Percy. "Mr. Jackson, may I see your written plan for the construction?"

Percy scurried into his briefcase to take out a folder and quickly handed it to her. "This is the plan, we haven't found a suitable architecture for the aquarium yet, but if you approve of our plan, I'll have the contract ready at any time." He said a bit too eagerly.

Ms. Collin nodded as she accepted the papers, "I will go over this plan and decide whether or not to accept it." She told us and stood up leaving the café leaving us sitting there without a clue what she was going to decide.

Finally, a while after she have left, Percy spoke up breaking the awkward silence that was created. "Wow…" He stared at me in amazement, "You have got to tell me what you did to convince that woman!" His face was filled with a large grin.

I would lie if I said I wasn't happy, in fact I was feeling pretty cocky at the moment, but decided to play it off modestly, "Did what?" I asked with a clueless face.

"T-that whole speech thing! Even I was convinced!" He exclaimed.

"I just restated everything you said." I replied casually. "With the way you said everything… it seems as if you are trying to convince her with money, and I could tell that she was the type of person that wasn't just going to accept the easy way out." I stated.

He stared at me astonished then cleared his throat as if remembering something I said, "Tell me again… how did you know what kind of construction that the company aims towards or even so much information about the company if you didn't even know that dad was… well… our dad?"

I frowned a bit afraid that maybe he was on to my little secret that I wasn't his sister. "I-I did a…a bit of research about the company before I found out t-that he's Em- my father." I managed and mentally cursed as I almost let out a slip. _'Damn… I have to stop referring him and his father as Emily's family…'_ I reminded myself hoping that he wouldn't see past my lie.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Okay… " He trailed off as we were back into our usual dead silence. I pretended to look busy sipping on my coffee and taking a bite out of the waffles, while Percy seems to try to avoid eye-contact with me. I guess I could understand it… it's not every day that you have to spend a day with someone who is your half-sibling. Suddenly my phone rang, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as Percy glanced up from his papers.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia's voice screamed through my phone. "I don't have work today, asked my boss for a day off… anyways… you said you were in New York-"

"I'll explain ," I interrupted her. "Anyways…" I glanced at Percy noticing her was just looking at me suspiciously a second ago. "I'm here with urm… my brother-"

"Bobby and Matthew?" Thalia asked her voice filled with confusion.

"No." I answered as tried not to make eye contact with Emily's brother.

"Malcolm?" She asked again.

"No…" My faced twisted into a frown.

"But-" She began as I quickly interrupted her.

"I'll explain, just don't freak out." I told her, while in my head I could see Thalia getting into raged mood and yelling at me for being so damn stupid.

"Why would I freak out? I mean… it's not like my best friend have a brother that she have NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT!" Thalia screamed nearly making my ears go deaf.

"Thals?" I called out her name but she wasn't done ranting.

"Of course I'm not going to freak out… suddenly you are claiming you have another brother." Thalia continued.

"Thalia?" I called again.

"Oh yeah… did I mention? YOU ARE IN NEW YORK!" She yelled again.

"THALIA GRACE!" I yelled into the phone earning a worried look from Percy and weird looks from everyone else.

"Yeah?" Thalia asked as if nothing had happened.

I sighed, "You're freaking out… " I mumbled.

"And?" Her voice was dangerously menacing. "Anyways, meet me at the nearest Starbucks to my house." She told me. "You still remember where it is right?"

"No of course not…" I mumbled sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Thalia screamed. "HOW? I PRETTY MUCH RAMMED IT INTO YOUR HEAD!" Thalia yelled.

"Kidding, I'll meet you there at two." I told her and hanged up before she really make me go deaf.

**Percy's POV:**

I'd probably be lying if I said I was sad her phone decided to ring, truth was… I was actually glad because it was getting pretty awkward between us. I didn't want to act like an eavesdropper so I blocked out her conversation until I heard her yell out some weird name. I glanced at Annabeth a bit worried as she yelled into the phone. After a few more conversing with whoever was on the other side of the line she finally hung up. My sister lifted her head up and looked at me, "Can you take me somewhere?"

I stared at her a bit confused, 'Umm… sure I guess… where?"

"Starbucks." She replied simply. "I have a friend that I haven't seen in a long time." She told me.

I stood up and stretched my legs, "Well then… what are we waiting for?" I took out my wallet and left a couple dollars on the table before heading out with Annabeth trailing right behind me.

"Left?" I asked her as the lights turned green.

"I already told you!" My sister nearly screamed.

I tried to not get so mad, I guess now… I could understand why siblings are so annoying, "So left?" I asked again a bit agitated.

"No…duh!" She answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and took the turn, "Now what's next?" I asked her, slowing down the car a bit and looking over to the GPS.

_HONK! HONK! _

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Annabeth screamed as I swerved the car over a bit in panic. My heart was racing as I nearly collided with the car in front of me, I swung the wheel over to a parking space and stopped the car. I quickly took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I already told you! Just follow my instructions! You don't need to look over my shoulder for directions!" She told me.

I was a bit in shock, but I managed to answer, "I am not moving this car until you give me the full directions." I told her firmly. "Not just 5 seconds before I'm suppose to turn." I mentioned sarcastically.

"Well we're almost there, so rest your nerves." She answered just as sarcastic. "Take a turn, and there's a Starbucks just right across the street." She said simply.

I looked at her, "And any reason why you didn't just tell me that before… instead of yelling at me."

"Maybe if you had even bother to listen then you would've known." She retorted back.

"Show some respect would you? I'm still your older brother!" I glared at her.

"No you're not!" She yelled back. I glanced at her in confusion, for a moment her face had a funny look of bewilderment on them. Then realization came to them, "I mean… you're my HALF- brother." She corrected herself.

I smirked, "Still the older brother, little sis." I turned on the engine feeling a bit more reassured that I won't crash any more cars… or get into any accident. I took a risk to look over, to see her sending daggers to the GPS, as if pissed that I got the last say. "Starbucks right around the corner." I announced trying to ease up the tension. I made a quick U-turn and parked the car in the first empty parking space. "Do you want me to wait for you or…?" I trailed off, not really knowing if I should follow her or not.

"No… up just pick me up here in an hour, I'm fine." She quickly told me as if afraid or something. "My friend might think it's weird that I suddenly bring down a brother." She added.

I nodded, not really understanding her nervousness, "Umm… sure then… I'll meet you later here in an hour, if not give me a call." I told her, as she stepped out of the car.

She nodded and walked away. As she opened the glass door, I quickly let out a sighed of relief, it's not that I don't like to spend time with my little sister, it's just that sometimes it gets all awkward and then suddenly we're all arguing like cats and dogs the next. I got out my phone and dialed in Grover's number, "Hi, this is Grover I'm not here at the moment, so um… leave me your name and I guess like a message and I'll call you back." Grover's voice blared through the phone.

"Hey man, it's Percy, just calling to see if you need help with the wedding or anything, but uhh…yeah…call me back later than man." I quickly said and hung up.

At that moment I looked up and saw a familiar guy with black hair and a black aviator jacket walking out of Starbucks. His eyes were black, but it seems to be gleaming with happiness. Despite the hot weather, he was wearing almost all black with a single skull earring on his ear. His black hair was messily running down the side of his head while his pale skin seems to contrast with his appearance. I knew instantly that this was Nico Di Angelo.

I walked out of the car and sneaked up behind him when I noticed he was on the phone talking, "The Titan Invasion, yes he could be after Perseus Jackson," I stopped in my track. Okay… usually I'm not an eavesdropper, but try not listening when your friend told you you're in danger. "I don't know whether or not he's on the move at the moment, but I have some pictures and footage of some of the recent crimes he have committed. I don't know for sure, but based on the new information I just got, he's after something that Perseus has... I'm not really sure what it is… I don't even think Percy himself knows of it at all…" Nico reached into his bag to pull out a yellow manila folder that had a couple words written on there, but it seemed blurry to my eyes at this distance. "Okay, I'll give you the rest of the scoop when I get back to work," Nico quickly hanged up his phone and continued to walk as if nothing had happen.

I decided this was probably a good time to walk out. I wanted to question Nico about the conversation he just had, but then I'd have to deal with him yelling at me… and trust me… you do not want a pissed off Nico. "Wassup little man?" I gave him a hard pat on the back as he quickly stopped in shock.

"P-Percy!" He managed as if being caught in a crime scene. "W-what are y-you doing here?" He stuttered as he quickly put away the yellow manila folder.

"Umm… My sister decided to drop in to meet someone here." I told him a bit suspicious. "How about you?"

Nico looked a bit reassured as he regained his composure, "I was working on a case," He told me. "Was meeting with one of the witnesses here." He added quickly.

"O-okay…" I narrowed my eyes, "You seem a bit nervous man."

"Nothing," He said casually as if rest assured, "How about a drink on me?" He asked.

"Sure? Let's go in then?" I asked pointing into the Starbucks.

He looked at the place then quickly dragged me to my car, "Nah, I'm feeling something other than coffee, how about some fries?" He asked then grinned, "It's on me."

"So let me get this straight, your sister… or half-sister, is driving you nuts?" He asked again trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Yes… no need to rub it in." I mumbled. "I didn't even ask for a sister." I complained then quickly saw Nico's sad expression.

"Sure you didn't…" He murmured quietly.

I immediately regretted my words knowing that he was probably thinking about Bianca, "Look man, that's not what I meant-"

"Save it," He said gloomily. "So how's the new construction going?" He asked, probably trying to change the subject.

I decided not to press him too much, "Actually pretty well… seems as if we might get to buy that piece of land," I informed him. "So what's this new case you are working on? You seem so dedicated to it."

"Well, regarding the accident two years ago…" Nico trailed off.

I frowned, "You don't mean-"

"Yes, that one." He finished.

I felt an old feeling of guilt traveling through my body. "It was partly my fault man," I blamed myself. "If I hadn't decided to drive them home-"

"Dude stop blaming yourself for their deaths!" Nico said harshly. "If it was anyone, it's her!"

"Nico I know you are mad at her but Rachel-" I tried to explain, even though I have no idea why I was defending my ex.

"Rachel… huh?" Nico asked. "Percy I was inside the car with you guys, I was awake when you guys were dying!" He said no longer in control of his emotions. "I saw her there! She was there, she saw us, if she had called the ambulance a bit earlier… they would've survived!" Nico tried to tell me. "But no… she just simply ran away, and boarded the plane, leaving me with a few burns and you in a critical condition. Don't remind me about the deaths!" His eyes were brimming with anger that I could almost see the blackness void in them.

"Nico, you were already out before I blacked out." I told him.

"Percy! That's not the point! I know she was there!" Nico tried to tell me.

I wouldn't believe him though, because as much as I hated Rachel, and despite the fact that she never visited me ever since that accident, I know at most that she was not that heartless.

"Nico, it's the past already…" I tried to tell him. "Just give up this case." I tried to tell him, not really believing anything he was saying, because if I was correct, he was hit in the head and blacked out almost instantly before me.

"Sure the past… the past took away three lives, left you blaming yourself forever," Nico finished for me. "Don't you want to know what happened that night?" He asked me.

"No what's done is done." I said wisely not wanting to delve into that past again. "Why can't you give it up to Nico?" I begged him. "I just want to keep moving forward with my life man,"

"No," He replied simply.

"It was just an accident." I tried to convince him.

"That's what you think…" He trailed off leaving me suspicious. "What if I tell you that it wasn't an accident?" He asked me with a desperate look in his eye.

**MWHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! *dodges a couple daggers*So what do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Well school's a pain… been having trouble … So what do you do when a friend ask you to keep a promise, while another friend ask you to be honest… and to make things more complicated they contradict each other entirely. So in the matter of honesty and trust… which I am not so strong in… hence I don't trust people that easily, and in most cases I don't tell the whole truth (Hermes much?) instead I used wordplay and riddles to tell the truth. So it's a win-win situation right?**

**Anyways… bringing the topic off that… I've gotten some messages saying that there's been someone copying my story Jackson's Chase word for word, and thanks to those who notified me, for that I'm very thankful. I've already send the guy/girl a message and hopefully he/she will put my story down and try to start their own story with their own ideas**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>**Capilla007: Haha very well put XD I love the stolls too, they are hilarious! And as for Thalia… who do you think? *mysterious music***

**GemOfOlympus: Makes perfect sense, but yeah older brothers are cool, when they are not bossy and scary! But seriously I wish for an older brother, I have lots of sisters… and one little brother… and since the sisters are well… not exactly how I imagined them to be…**

**To Lazy to Login: LOL well I could understand that, it's just I stop reading when I get to the best part in the story so I could remember it and hopefully dream that I'm a demigod :D**

**AzianDemigod16: haha I'm still waiting for a couple (lots) more months until MoA comes out… I seriously can't wait!**

**PJOFan: That's amazing! If I try that… I swear I'll kill my head… I have pretty short term memory when it comes to an entire passage XD **

**Kiransomers: haha it's Seaweed Brain we're talking about XD he's just dense! And thanks for telling me about the story reposting, I appreciate it :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: HAHA the world is twisted now! My friend apparently have cameras installed into my room XD haha it would be awkward if he flirts to his "sister" and you're right it would probably be hilarious! I can't wait till you update your story! Haha I'm pretty much procrastinating my homework to be reading and reviewing and when my parents ask.. I say I am reading and doing critical thinking :D**

**Fireballer23: Thanks for telling me I appreciate it :D**

**Song: ****Forward Motion – Thousand Foot Krutch **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	6. Taking Lives and Hiding Lies

Chapter 6: Taking Lives and Hiding Lies

**Disclaimer: GODS GET AWAY FROM ME! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON YOU EVIL EVIL DISCLAIMERS!**

"_That's what you think…" He trailed off leaving me suspicious. "What if I tell you that it wasn't an accident?" He asked me with a desperate look in his eye._

"You mean-" I began.

"Yeah," He nodded, "We got a new lead on who might've been responsible for it."

I was lost as I tried to make my mouth form words. "So it was rigged?" I asked a bit amazed.

"According to the sources they were…" Nico looked around as if afraid we were being followed. "Anyways… based on what I know, the accident was planned." I looked at him a bit baffled. "I mean it was not an accident at all." He explained.

I stared at him in shock, "Nico, it was three lives!" I said in a frustrated tone. "No one could take three lives that easily without a second thought."

"For money they will…" Nico mumbled glaring at the uneaten hamburger in his hands.

I clenched my fist and took a couple breath to calm myself down, "So they just took three innocent lives like that?" I asked.

"I already told you… for money they will." He repeated.

"You don't even know if it's true man!" I tried to deny that anyone could be that cold hearted.

"Percy… I have an idea what happened, and I can assure you that someone planned it. There are evidences." Nico tried to tell me.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I told him, not really meaning any word I said. I just didn't want to bring up the death of my two old friends anymore.

"Whoever did that was guilty! Don't you want to find out who?" He asked me, his anger rising with every second. "What if that person decides to hurt more people? If I take on this case… we can stop that from happening." He told me. "Just listen to me man." He begged. "Please?"

I thought about it and my curiosity got the best of me, I slowly nodded, not sure if I was going to like this any bit. I sighed, "Tell me from the beginning."

Nico nodded, "As I told you before… it was rigged."

"Where was it-?" I began.

Nico looked troubled, "The back exhaust, someone blocked it, and the heat kept on building up." He explained. "They already messed with your car beforehand, and also put a stopper into the brakes so you couldn't stop your car." He told me. "Though through police account, for security purposes of course… we informed them that there was a car malfunction, so that no one would get suspicious and we can't deny that we were all drunk that day… especially after…" Nico trailed off not wanting to remind me of Rachel's break-up.

"Continue." I told him as he paused making sure that I'm taking in everything.

"We manage to take a hold of their plans after looking at all the evidence in the car. We're not sure who it is at the moment, but I have my team working on it." He informed me.

"Any particular reason why they decided to use my car though?" I asked, clearly very curious.

"That's what we were finding out, all we know is that they intended on taking something, or perhaps someone." Nico added darkly.

"Then what-?" I began as Nico interrupted me again.

"Unfortunately their plan went wrong… they planned to only take one life, but I guess you could say that the person who rigged the car was outsmarted, and in turn took three innocent lives. We haven't found out the identity of this person that they wanted to kill yet, nor the person that rigged the car, but we're working on it." Nico finish, his voice grim.

I stared at him trying to take in the information I have just heard. My brain have seem to forgotten to form words as I opened my mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish in water. Then I remembered that he met with a witness today. "What about the witness? What did you get from them?" I asked him.

He looked at me in bewilderment, "Witness? Perce, the only witness alive… is you, me, and obviously…" Nico said the next words with distaste. "Ms. Princess Rachel… and I am saying that SHE WAS THERE!" Nico emphasized his point. "Other than that…who else?" He glared at his uneaten burger again. "Unless you are talking about the ones that died." He added silently.

"The one that you met up with this morning," I informed him, remembering his nervousness just a while ago.

"The one- Oh…" He exclaimed as realization dawn to his face. "That… yeah, that was the information I found from that person." He said swiftly. "But the witness wanted to keep their identity a secret… which is why… umm… I haven't told anyone about this yet." He quickly added. I didn't know what to believe now, the accident that changed my life forever was said to be something entirely different. "Dude… just trust me… I can totally handle this case." He assured me and took out his phone to quickly send a message, from which I assumed to be from his team or something.

I wasn't sure if I was willing to let him take on this case, even though he have been in many cases, none of them involve a terrorist. As much as I wanted to find the killer and the reason behind all this mystery, I couldn't bear to let him probably risk his life to examine this case. I have always felt protective of the little guy, especially ever since his sister's death. "You can't take this case Nico." I told him.

"Try and convince me." Nico said stubbornly.

"Holding grudges is not the answer." I tried to tell him, remembering about Minos.

"I'm not holding a grudge." Nico tried to tell me. "I'm finding answers! I didn't come here to ask for your permission Percy, I know much more about this case then you do, and I know that this case is much more important than you think. You need to know this is not just for your personal information…" He said maturely. "This could stop them…whoever they are… to stop taking lives from innocents."

"Nico-" I was about to say something more when my phone interrupted. I reached into my pocket and grab out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Percy?" A familiar voice rang through my phone.

"Yeah? Who's this?" I asked still as clueless as possible.

"Annabeth? Umm… I mean your sister?" She answered me. I checked my watch and noticed that it was near an hour already.

I mentally cursed, "I'll be there in fifteen." I told her and hung up. I turned to Nico, "Dude I gotta-"

"Yeah, your sister called." He finished.

"And Nico… what you said before… just don't get hurt while taking on the case okay?" I quickly told him.

He gave me that scary grin of his, "If I don't get hurt man… where's the fun in it?"

"Dude you're scary when you're happy." I murmured.

He simply replied by grinning evilly again. "Anyways… go pick up your sister before she goes all berserk on you again." He clapped my back and sat back down and finally ate his burger.

I nodded and rushed out to my car.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked into Starbucks to see my old friend already sitting there with a cup of frappuccino in her hand. She saw my face and waved me over with a wide grin on her face.

I smiled and hurried over as she grabbed me into a death hug. "WOW I haven't seen you since four years ago kiddo!"

I frowned and tried to breath, "Thalia… I am not that younger than you…" I managed as she squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia finally released me. "I'm a year older." She smiled. I looked at her she was dressed much more mature since I last saw her in the summer before we decided to separate and go to different colleges.

"Whatever… so did you order a drink for me?" I gestured pointing to another cup of coffee on the table and made a grab for it, but Thalia beat me to it.

"Actually… that was for my friend…an old co-worker." She said smoothly.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "A friend? Could it be that Leo you were talking about?" I asked grinning like crazy as I took a seat.

"No… that guy always tries to hit on me!" Thalia nearly exploded.

I backed down a bit and let out a laugh, "Okay, okay… not need to get all crazy on me."

"Whatever." Thalia mumbled. "So…" I sighed already knowing what was coming next. "Why are you here in New York? Did you withdraw from school? Who is this brother you are talking about?" She asked me in one breath.

"I'll explain just listen and don't-"

"Don't what?" She looked at me then her eyes went wide. "Oh my gods… you got pregnant in California and you're coming here to hide out from the disgrace."

My mouth went wide, "Woah! Woah! What? How did you even get that idea?" I yelled back.

She cocked her eyebrows suspiciously. "Well… you're not exactly as slim as you were five years ago… you actually look more humane now then when you were in high school, and now…" Thalia trailed off. "Well… if anything… you look much more healthier now." Thalia smiled.

I glared at her, "One… I did not get pregnant and two… it's called college stress…. And I don't think it's very healthy." I mumbled.

"Then…" Thalia looked me over. "You got into an argument with your dad again?" She guessed.

I have to give it to her, it was a pretty good guess… well better than the first one. "I'm not going to leave California for a stupid fight… so no." I answered.

Thalia had her thinking face on as she took a sip from her drink and her eyes stared at me so wide I could almost see it popping out. "OH MY GODS! YOU FAILED YOUR CLASSES! YOU DROPPED OUT DIDN'T YOU?" I stared at her, for a moment wondering what goes on in that mind of hers. "But… how?"

"I did not fail my classes nor did I drop out!" I snapped angrily. "I'm not that dumb." I glared at her.

Thalia grinned, "Then there's only one solution…" I looked up at her happy face.

"You missed me so much that you decided to pay me a visit." Thalia said confidently.

"No…" I began then saw Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Well… yes I miss you… but that's not the reason." Thalia looked like she was about to say something but I quickly interrupted her, "How about you just listen and not interrupt me?" I asked.

She nodded reluctantly and took a sip out of her drink. "Okay… listening." She mumbled.

"Well… remember my friend Emily I told you about?" I asked her.

"The girl who's crazy and pretty much loves to fool around but is serious about her major?" Thalia asked as I nodded. "No I don't remember" Thalia added sarcastically. "Why?"

"Well… apparently… her father is a major business guy… and she thought he was dead for all her life." I told her. "Then just a couple days ago, she got a letter of him telling her to go to New York and help manage the family company."

Then as if by magic Thalia's eyes brightened like she finally get where I was going. "You don't mean-"

"Well… if you're thinking that she wants to stay in California and keep on working to get her degree in the medical field at Stanford, and asks me to go to New York and pretend to be her, and therefore studying at Columbia University to get my dream job as an architecture… then yes."

"I was going for you decided to go with her here to New York and help her get settled in then leave and decided to pay me a visit… but that…. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!" Thalia finally exploded as I covered my ears in hopes of saving myself from going deaf.

"Thalia calm down!" I hissed as we caught the attention of some of the people sitting in nearby booth.

"GIVE ME ON REASON WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING SO DAMN STUPID!" She yelled at me.

"Okay, okay I know it was a not so smart idea but-" I began.

"NOT SO SMART? IT'S PLAIN STUPID!" Thalia yelled back.

"Can you just let me explain!" I asked her.

"Fine!" She grumbled and crossed her arm, slouching back down into the chair.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted, Emily received a letter from her father who requested her to come to New York. However she wants to stay there, so I'm here to study in Columbia and to pretend to be her, just until we both finish with our studies. While that time I have to live with Emily's half-brother, and have him take me around the company and such." I told her.

Thalia seemed to look at me in disbelief, "You are going to get caught." She finally said.

"Come on Thalia… when have you ever cared about getting caught?" I asked sarcastically.

Thalia seem to think about it, "Point taken…" She sighed, "But seriously Annabeth, you can't just live in a house with a stranger like that." Thalia tried to tell me.

"He thinks I'm his sister." I explained.

"Still, what happens when they find out then?" Thalia questioned.

"I've already thought of it, I'll tell them before they find out… It won't get out of hand… trust me." I assured her, or more like assuring myself.

"And I can't believe I thought you were smart in high school." Thalia groaned. "Listen to my advice-"

"Should I start running now?" I asked her trying to make my face look serious.

Thalia faked a sarcastic laugh, "Haha very funny… anyways, since you've already did this plan and what-not… you can't back down."

I rolled my eyes, "You seriously think I'm going to cave and tell everyone…" I murmured.

Thalia shrugged and took a sip, "Don't ask me… I don't really know how your mind works after you went along with that stupid plan."

"It's not a stupid plan!" I tried to tell her even though I knew it myself that if was a plan set for failure. "It's just…just…" I trailed off.

"Just?" Thalia cocked an eyebrow, her face plastered with a smirk.

"Okay! It was stupid! But we both got what we wanted! I mean it's our whole future at stake here!" I admitted.

"Yeah yeah, and then the next thing you know… they write down committed fraud in your record." Thalia mumbled.

For a moment I was worried, "But it's not fraud if they agreed to it… I mean Emily send me here… and they won't find out." I said confidently, or at least tried to.

"I can't believe all through high school…I thought you were the smart one." Thalia said sarcastically.

I glared at her, "As long as you don't tell anyone we're all good. Plus according to Emily's brother… their dad probably won't be visiting until ten years later." I told her. "It's almost foolproof."

"Almost?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Well… there is Percy to consider…" I murmured.

"Percy?" Thalia asked in confusion. "You gotta give me all the facts woman! I don't know names!" Thalia yelled at me.

I didn't even flinch, "Percy… Emily's brother, that's suppose to be my brother."

"Oh geez… that clears it up a lot." She grumbled sarcastically. "Okay enough of that little plan of yours, so how's life?" She asked changing the subject right away. "Seems as if you're still the same as always… minus the healthier body, and sudden change of brothers."

I ignored her constant attempt in trying to get under my skin, "Well you pretty much know it… it's not like we haven't been keeping in touch." I said remembering our most recent conversation about four months ago, before I started at Stanford.

"Hmm… makes sense, but I haven't hung out with you since… well since I left high school." She admitted. "You have to admit it's not that easy to put in sarcastic comments while chatting with you on aim." She pointed out.

I smiled, "Did I ever told you how much I miss your insulting remarks and sudden outburst of wise comments?" I teased her.

"Just admit you miss your older sister." Thalia grinned.

"I miss you so much…" I said with fake sweetness in my voice that didn't go unnoticed by Thalia.

"I feel the love…" Thalia said sarcastically, taking a sip out of her drink.

"So where's my drink?" I asked her.

"You got hands and feet, go buy it yourself." Was her rude response.

I grumbled about Thalia being so inconsiderate and lazily stood up and ordered a light mocha, then sat back down waiting for the person to call my name. "So who's this Leo you've been talking about?" I asked smirking.

Thalia groaned, "You remember my younger brother Jason that went and lived with my dad, while I stayed with my mom?" Thalia asked her voice dropping to venom mode.

I nodded knowing that Thalia never really had a good relationship with either of her parents, but I knew she cared about them. When her mother died during her freshman year she kept to herself for half the school year. No one found out her mother died until the next school year, and I also learned that she's been living by herself at home since her mother's death with her younger brother Jason and a close relative before he was asked by his father to stay closer to the family business a couple years ago since Jason was technically the heir of the family fortune. "Yeah I remember him." I replied. "How's Jason now?" I asked.

"Actually I just talked to him a couple days ago, seems as if he's going to be attending some kind of piloting course in the western states." Thalia informed me.

I was happy for Jason, I knew he always wanted to become a pilot and experience the thrill in the pilot seat. The siblings look nothing alike except for their electric blue eyes. He used to follow his father's order in training for the family business, but after his father arranged his engagement to Reyna, a daughter of a leading business chain, Jason was furious and broke off the engagement. He went back to Thalia, and attended school there as a regular kid, ignoring his dad's demands that he comes back. There at the public high school was where we found out Thalia had a successful brother, and also where Jason met Piper.

"How about Piper?" I asked.

Piper was the daughter of Tristan McLean, the famous movie star. She was like a little kid sister to me, and despite her dad was pretty much world famous, she never rubbed it in. I never even considered her to be Mr. McLean's daughter until I accidentally overheard her conversation with her dad's assistance. I have to say, I was pretty surprised, for one I expected someone with her kind of family status to be in some kind of famous private school with designer clothes and an overload of perfume. Thankfully Piper was just the opposite, uneven cut hair, casual and even a bit of tom-boy clothes, and for some reason she would always wear that specific snowboarding jacket of hers. According to Thalia's source (not very reliable…by the way), I was told that Jason and Piper was officially a couple as of their senior year, but now that Jason is off to take a piloting course and Piper heading off in her own career path…

"Don't worry about them." Thalia shrugged that off easily. "You should've seen them at my house last week," Thalia shuddered at the memory. "Anyways… you don't have to worry about them… they have plans to meet every week and catch up."

"So then what does this have to do with Leo then?" I asked her.

"Leo… how should I say this… ? He's Jason's old friend, fixed up Jason's first plane." Thalia told me. "Anyways… that guy is a fucking player! He doesn't get the fact that I'm not interested in him, I already told him that I'm not interested in a relationship with him at any moment… but that guy just doesn't get the clue."

I laughed, "So he flirted with you?" I tried to keep my smile in check so Thalia wouldn't slap it off my face.

"More like attempted."Thalia mumbled. "I seriously just hate that guy." Thalia mumbled. "Jason on the other hand, said he have a long history with this Leo guy, and in some way respects him, and believe it or not… Piper actually doesn't mind this guy as well." Thalia sighed in frustration.

"Maybe this Leo guy, is not that bad?" I suggested trying to not smile.

"Not to Jason and Piper, but he annoys the fucking shit out of me." Thalia grimaced. "Anyways… enough with my personal life stalker… how was life with this so called brother of yours?" She asked me.

I sighed and went on telling her about the weird attitude of Emily's brother, and how he was straight up annoying. Thalia went on being herself adding in some witty remarks from time to time and convinced me that since I already went with this horrifying plan… I might as well stick with it to the end.

"Interesting roommate you have there." Thalia said after I finished telling her about how annoying Percy is. "If I hadn't known any better I would've thought you guys were old enemies rather than strangers."

I sighed, "If I didn't' know better… I would've thought you guys were the same person." I mumbled finally noticing how alike Thalia and Percy was. Their stubborn and witty remarks were almost uncanny. "You guys love to fight with me…"

"Only difference is I'm much cooler." Thalia boasted when suddenly her phone beeped for an incoming message. Her eyes suddenly went wide as they sparkled with more happiness then I've ever seen in them as she read the message. "Hey I have to go soon." Thalia informed me as she closed down her phone.

I smirked, "What was that?"

"I already told you, I'm so much cooler than I have a lot of old friend visiting today." Thalia replied simply shrugging off my comment. "You mind paying for the drinks today? I'll pay next time." She promised half-heartily.

I sighed, "When did you ever pay…? If I'm correct this is 118th time that you said that line… but who's counting… " I added sarcastically.

"You are." Thalia grinned, "Keep in touch Annabeth, don't forget to call me out to hang sometimes, but if you ever get caught for fraud…" She paused dramatically and said, "We do not know each other." I grumbled and took a sip from my drink before dialing to call Percy.

**So… how was this chapter? Found out a little bit about Percy's little accident…. Should I bring in Rachel yet? Or shall I develop Percebeth brotherly sisterly relationship first? But how was it? You likey Thalia? Haha honestly I love Thalia XD Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Well I have to apologize… I've been busy with … well battle practices and been getting home really late all the time this week… and well… I don't know… I'm just really stressing with school at the moment… my grades are I guess still good, I mean straight A's and all that… but you have no idea how tempted I am just to drop the good grades… I'm feeling almost like a loner, to be honest I'd rather just be alone sometimes… and you know… just sleep in a corner. If I hang out with the same person everyday… I feel like I'm tied down and obliged to hang out with them… any of you guys ever feel like that? Well… you can see… I'm feeling a bit depressed today… so… yeah… **

**Also… the person that's still having up my story… please take it down now, I'm getting more and more frustrated…. No seriously… I'm so stressed about real life and then I come on here to be pissed and see someone copying my story… I'm just losing it… I swear I'm going to explode soon… Please if you are the person who's copying my story… please take it down, I don't appreciate it at all… once again… thanks…**

**Reviews:  
>Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: I have to admit I really love Nico's happy-go-lucky attitude, but I actually need him to be his emotional self in this one, but maybe I could somehow hint those childish feelings somehow :D<strong>

**Freaky: Yep three people died, however, Bianca's death does not have any relation towards Percy's car accident at all. Bianca's death was almost like a fill in to the story just as true to the original story, how she made Nico go depressed. However the three people that died during the car crash… well… you'll soon find out. I hope I was able to sort out that confusion :D**

**Its just me: haha thanks, I try hard to make Percy a more charming guy in here since in Jackson's Chase in the beginning I made him kind of a big jerk.**

**AzianDemigod16: Yep haha I love using words and making up some weird stuff, I guess here's a good use to them :D **

**Theminotaur'shorn: haha I'm really sorry about that XD but it had to be done, builds up the suspense, but I can assure that it'll be explained later on in the story :D**

**Capilla007: Haha yep, it should be a majority of those that died in the real story, except probably a selected few. Well people hate partial truth but, when we say the truth… they could never handle it… *sigh*. Haha but your family seems exciting XD I totally understand the annoying part XD but you gotta love them still right? (maybe…? :P)**

**GemOfOlympus: HAHA I hate that the one year older thing… well my sister's actually 352 days older ( not necessarily a year and I never let her forget that) but she still acts so bossy… well I have a pretty big family, one older sis, 2 younger sis and one baby bro, my older sister- she's almost the complete opposite of me… in love with Korean idols, and well…girly then again all my sisters are girly, my two little sis always annoy me as hell! But I still love them ( I think….) and my baby bro… well too soon to tell XD. Well with the cliffhanger business, I'm guessing this chapter was better :D haha burdensome! Nice word though :D I would've never thought of that XD**

**Leblover: haha I totally understand the contradicting feeling about cliff hangers XD but to be honest… I don't really plan out everything from the start XD I just go with the flow as well… but whenever I just suddenly out of the blue think of something for my story I just write it down, and perhaps save it for later, you should try it! It helps a lot :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: Thanks :D Aren't we all like that, whenever we're all bored we eat or sleep haha typical human behaviors, haha and lazy bums FTW!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I think it just lifted up my spirit answering these reviews :D**

**Song- How to Save A Life – The Fray note amazing yet depression song…**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	7. Pictures of Our Memories

Chapter 7: Pictures of Our Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…happy….**

**Percy's POV:**

"This is my office," I told Annabeth as I showed my little sister around the company. I've just picked her up and was now showing her around the company… as my so-called father requested.

"So… I'm working here?" Annabeth asked a bit amazed and a bit scared.

"Yeah, I guess… I mean of course since you're family we could get you a spot as manager and you could work whenever you're off school." I offered.

Annabeth's face hardened, "I'm thinking of finding another place to work, I don't want to buy my way up."

I was a bit baffled and well… amazed. "You won't need to have such a high pride it's-"

"It's not high pride… its call having a sense of human moral," She retorted back.

"Okay, okay, but dad wants you to work here, so either you talk with him yourself…" I saw her face paled a bit, "Or… we could come up with a compromise."

"Let's go with compromise," She managed her face returning its color.

I thought about it for a bit, "You are taking a major in architecture right?" I asked her.

Her eyes narrowed and looked at me a bit suspiciously, "Yes… what's in it for you?"

"Well… we're looking for a couple suitable drawings for some of the company's small construction… it would help if you could contribute…" I trailed off.

"So you're saying… you want me to plan out some buildings for this company?" Her voice sounded a bit protesting, but her grey eyes are telling me something else.

"Don't worry it's not that big of a project, just simple little things, you could assist me for a while… until you get the hang of things around here, and I'll pay you accordingly." I told her. "Of course… that work is no easy feat; you might start by just simply getting coffee for people and such." I reminded her.

"I'm fine with that." She replied stubbornly.

For one I was a bit amazed with how high she holds her pride, while she could've gotten an easy manager position, she settled for something as simple as cleaning the toilet. "Then it's settled then… you could be my personal assistance, just follow what Michelle says, she pretty much runs this place when I'm not here." I informed her.

My sister nodded taking in the information. "Okay, I'll take it."

After a while of touring around the whole company for what seems to be the hundredth time, we finally settled down, taking a break in my office while I quickly cleared a desk space right beside mines for her.

"Isn't there any other desk outside?" Annabeth asked as she watched me struggle with the loose papers.

"Unless you want to walk up and down 30 flight of stairs, I'm sorry but no," I grunted as I carried a whole stack of binder towards the shelf. "You know… if wouldn't hurt to help out a bit." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She shot back as she finished clearing off all the loose materials inside the cabinet.

"Whoa… How the heck did you do that so fast?" I asked obviously baffled.

"It's called organization." She answered. "You should try it sometimes." She pointed towards my disorganized desk. "So you finally finished yet?"

"Just finished." I replied loading off the last bit of paper near the edge of my desk. _'I'll take a look at those later.'_ I told myself, knowing that I'll probably just stuff them in a corner the next day. I walked away from her desk and walked back to my desk, relaxing in my chair after the hard work.

Suddenly my office door flung open and Michelle walked in holding a folder in her hand. "Mr. Jackson," Her voice was grim as if what she was telling me was not good news. "Umm… Ms. Dare is on the phone, she's asking to talk to you."

I tried not to express any emotions,_ 'She made me a lifeless zombie for more than three years… '_I reminded myself. For a moment I noticed Annabeth standing there with a look of confusion on her face, I sighed masking my face of past pains, "Michelle, just tell her I'm busy right now." I replied hastily as Michelle nodded understanding my situation with Rachel in the past. My secretary hurried out and closed the door behind her, leaving just us siblings together in the office.

"So who's Ms. Dare?" Annabeth asked curiously after a moment of silence.

At that moment for some reason I just snapped, "Mind your own business…it's no one important."

She was taken aback by my sudden display of anger, "Why-

I leaned back in my chair, "You know what…? Just go give yourself a tour of New York; I still have some paperwork to finish up. You could take my car if you want," I slide my keys towards the edge of the table. "Just leave…" I said with finality, my good mood ruin by the one phone call.

I looked up and saw my half-sister's grey eyes analyzing me like an interesting piece of work; she looked like she wanted to ask me some more questions but seems to know better. For once I was glad, one… I did not know how I would react when I suddenly get all mad, all I know is I tend to hurt myself and those around me and that is the last thing I want to do today.

"Okay…" Annabeth seemed to studied me for a bit, then walked up to grab my car keys, "I'll… um… see you at home later than." She said as she took one last look at me. I pretended not to notice the intimidating analyzing stare my sister was giving me, and tried to look busy through all the folders on my desk.

I just simply ignored her, I was not trying to be mean or anything, but… I just couldn't seem to bring myself to say anything…much less trust someone I've only known for a day with something like this.

I spend the rest of the day in my office looking over files after files. I went hours simply replying emails after emails, _'Dear Mr. Perseus Jackson, there's been an oil spill near the Gulf of Mexico; this brings the concern of the many animals that lives inside the gulf. If possible, could you send some assistance to fetch the animals out of the polluted water until we have taken care of the problem and-'_ I shook my head and quickly send back a reply while writing myself a memo to Michelle so she could send over some assistance to help rescue the animals in the gulf.

After sending the message I quickly focused my attention on the new orders I've just got shipped in.

'_Approximately three ton of glass at the size of 5m X 5m, with a larger size of 20m X 30m, for the reconstruction of the New York Aquarium.'_ I read over the rest of the list and scrolled down a bit more, _'A truckload filled with cables and metal support for the bridge remodel.'_ I quickly skimmed through and opened an old bookmarked page to look at the past news.

'_Marine Biologist Extraordinaire Perseus Jackson- Perseus Jackson (commonly known as Percy Jackson) have managed to done the impossible again as he strike down into the deep providing our common scientist with new information about the newly discovered species, known to the common citizen as Bessie. With a tail like a serpent as shown in Jackson's picture and an interior of a cow, scientist believe this creature is to be a mutant due to the pollution given off by a nearby factory that was forced to closed down due to over exertion of toxic chemical. Jackson (shown in the above picture with his girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare) have been the only person that was about to go into the deep alive and able to get into close range with the creature-'_I stopped reading the article and looked up at the picture where Rachel was standing with me hand in hand, both of us grinning like fools.

'_Bessie is now being held at the Olympus Aquarium for further studies, and by request of the discoverer himself, there will be no test on the creature that might harm it in any ways. He claims this is a way for more kids such as himself to embark an interest into the field of oceanic biology, for as quoted by Jackson himself, there are many secrets in the deep blue sea.' _ I couldn't help but think about how better life was three years ago, remembering how discovering Bessie have got me a chance with my dad and convincing him to build an aquarium for Bessie alone. I let my eyes drift back to the picture on top where I was standing there holding a picture of Bessie in one hand and Rachel's hand in the other. At that moment it seems as if nothing was impossible, I remember feeling as if I could do anything. I used to have the perfect life… the perfect girlfriend, then that all changed.

I shook my head, _'Focus, on the work on hand right now.'_ I told myself and called Michelle in. "Have Ms. Collin replied yet?" I asked her as she rummage through the piles of papers that I've just placed on my desk.

Michelle looked up, "Yes, but she said she needs more time to look over the proposal, and Percy," I looked up at my colleague, knowing that she'll never call me by my first name at work unless it's something personal. "It's Rachel; she's been repeatedly calling the office asking to speak to you. I've already told her that you're not here, and the security guards at the bottom are not allowing her access to our floor. However, Percy, she's disrupting the company workers by demanding to see you. I don't mean to butt into your business, but maybe it's best if you tell her yourself that you don't want to see her." Michelle told me.

I nodded, taking in her words, I've forgotten for a moment that Michelle's almost like the big sister I've never had. I managed a slight smile towards my friend standing in front of my desk, "Thanks," I mumbled quietly, "I'll get to that later." I waved her concern off, not really wanting to face Rachel ever in my life again.

"Okay, well, everyone's already gone, and I suggest you get home too." Michelle told me as she hurried out to pack her stuff.

I didn't feel like walking home yet so decided to stay an extra hour at work with a headache of files and contracts. After reviewing over the last bits of the money received from entrance fees and the collaboration with the food court at the old aquarium, I finally d ecided to shut down my computer and head home.

"Good night Mr. Jackson." The security guard greeted me away as I walked out of the company's glass door. I gave a slight nod in his direction and headed towards the bus stop instead of to the parking lot, remembering that my sister have my car. I quickly draped my jacket over my shoulders as I made my way into the interior of the bus.

I leaned my head against the windows as the city lights past by. Passenger got on and off, but I just stayed in the same place for two reasons. One I was feeling pretty comfortable inside the seat, and two, my stop was not here yet. Finally I reached my destination, as the bus stopped in front of a familiar ice cream shop. I grudgingly walked into the store seeing only a few late customers sitting next to their love ones.

A waiter came by and escorted to me to my seat as I told him that I came alone. I sat down in one of the chairs as he took my order for a latte ice cream with chocolate syrup, and an assortment of fruits being added to the side. A few minutes later my ice cream sundae was in front of me as I took one bite after the other, remembering the last time that I've came here with someone else when I was actually happy.

_*Flashback*_

"Come on!" I urged as we got off my car, I was happy, excited, and nervous even. I've known her for more than seven years and was more than determined to make my move tonight. My hands reached inside my pocket making sure the box was still in there.

"Slow down Percy!" Rachel quickly said as I stopped my hurried pace standing to face her in front of the ice cream shop. "I actually need to tell you something." She told me, her smile wavering a bit. Her green eyes darted back and forth as if afraid someone was following her.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit concern. "You could tell me anything… you know that right?' I assured her.

Rachel looked up nervously for a moment I was worried that she knew I was about to propose to her, but then the worried look disappear just as quickly and replaced it with the same old smile I've come to love, "Let's go eat first then."

I grinned and grabbed her hand, "Now we're talking!"

I lead my girlfriend into the shop and motioned her to sit down while I go get us a waiter. "Hey excuse me…" I told a waitress as she walked by.

She stopped in her track and turned to face me, "Sir, can I help you with anything?" The waitress asked me.

"Actually, would you mind putting this ring inside my girlfriend's ice cream?" I asked her. "I'm planning on proposing to her." I told the waitress quickly, glancing in Rachel's direction who was busily typing something into her phone.

The waitress grinned warmly as she look at the box in my hand, "it would be my pleasure, may I ask what table you guys are in?"

"The one in the corner." I quickly replied pointing towards my red-headed girlfriend.

She nodded and motioned me to walk back to my girlfriend. I walked up behind her as she stared intently into her phone as I covered her eyes, "Guess who?" I grinned despite knowing that she couldn't see me.

She didn't answer me, "Percy… there's actually something I want to talk about." She said removing my arms from her eyes.

"Come on Rachel… why so serious?" I asked trying to joke my way around her sudden change of behavior.

I sat across from her as her green eyes were filled with nervousness and sorrow.

"Here's your food!" The waitress I was talking to earlier cheerfully greeted us. "Enjoy." She told us as she placed a boy of ice cream into Rachel's side and another on mines. I noticed the ring from my direction right away; it was hanging at the tip of the ice cream right under the cherry.

Rachel took three spoonful of ice cream before she saw the ring. "What-" She finally got the message and I took it as my chance to say the phrase that I've been wanting to say since I've dated her.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you marry me?" At that I got out of the chair and went down on my knees. Luckily it seems that the place was only half-full so it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be. I expected Rachel to jump out of her seat and engulf me in a hug screaming yes, but she stood there staring at the ring as if it's the worst thing in the world.

"No… no, no, no… Percy you can't do this to me." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I was flabbergasted, at lost for words even. Here, my girlfriend I've dated for five years… saying she doesn't want to marry me. "Rachel, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I knew our relationship have had its ups and downs but we managed through high school, through college, and now reality, I knew before we would make it through everything… but now… I'm not too sure.

"Percy… I'm sorry, I can't accept this." She placed the ring down and rushed out of the shop leaving me with sympathetic looks. Without waiting for another moment of embarrassment I grabbed the ring and rushed out after her.

I kept reassuring myself with words like, _'She's nervous just like me… I was making a big scene of course she's nervous and... .'_ I kept telling myself over and over. _'It's not that she doesn't love me, Rachel loves me just as I love her.'_ I repeated over and over in my head. I finally caught up with her as she made her way into her apartment. "Rachel?" I asked her as I walked into her apartment.

She was sitting there in her living room, with all her things packed, and suitcases with filled with an assortment of stuff. "Wha-"I squeaked. I quickly cleared my throat and tried to desperately get back my voice. "What is this?" My voice croaked. In the pits of my stomach I already feared the answer. In her hands she held one plane ticket, her apartment was already cleared out. I squinted my eyes to read the plane tickets which reads, Italy.

"Percy, I'm leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

My mind was suddenly clouded by anger as she said that, but I tried to keep calm, "Only for a couple days right?" I said hopefully even though I already knew the answer.

"No," She paused as if not wanting to say the next few words. "It's actually for at least two years." She told me her head still facing the floor.

For a moment I was at lost for words, "When were you planning to tell me this?" I said quietly, knowing that I'll burst and start yelling any second.

Rachel's eyes were starting to tear up, "You weren't suppose to find out this way…" She mumbled to herself. "I was going to tell you-"

"WHEN? You're leaving tomorrow!" I yelled, knowing that I've completely lost it. "When you are on the plane? Two years later?"

"I knew you were going to react like this!" Rachel yelled back matching my volume. "Percy I need to go! This is my future!" She tried to tell me.

"What about us then?" I asked keeping my voice under control.

"We could still continue our relationship." She tried to assure me.

"You don't understand do you? Two years is a lot of time, people change in two years, everything changes in two years." I told her. "You're going over there alone… " I murmured.

"I'm not going alone." She mumbled quietly. "I'm going with Apollo." She managed.

My anger flared, "FRED!" I knew all about Apollo, or his real name Fred Kiron, owner of Delphi Inc., the musical and art leading industrial company, known for their many museums all across the country. They recruited the most talented of those all around the world. However, I also know Fred personally, he was nicknamed Apollo for a reason, for his flirting nature with the ladies with his talents. I knew he have taken a liking to Rachel, her unique artistic ability and her beautiful looks. "That makes its much better…" I stated sarcastically.

"Apollo, he could take care of me." Rachel told me.

"And I can't…?" I questioned her as she looked pained.

"You could" She insisted, "but with Apollo I could have a future with my artwork, I could be somebody important in this world." She said her eyes giving away a dreamy expression. "He'll help me realize my future."

"In order words… you're leaving me for him." I stated the horrible truth. Rachel looked at me shock. "You know he likes you, the only reason why he didn't make a move on you because he respected my relationship with you." I told her.

She looked at me in disbelief, "I can't-" Her face was scrunched up. "I can't believe you would think of me like that!" The truth behind my words dawn to her. "I would never cheat on you! How did you even consider that!" She yelled at me.

I couldn't help but felt inferior as she said that, I knew then I have no more control of my words, "TWO YEARS RACHEL! A LOT CAN HAPPEN! A LOT CAN CHANGE IN TWO YEARS!"

Rachel took a breath trying to calm down. "My feelings for you won't change." She told me.

I shook my head, "You are going over there alone… alone with Apollo, there's no guarantee that any of us with stay faithful, I don't want our relationship to be a lie." I told her earnestly.

"Our relationship won't be a lie! I still love you and always will!" She told me, her voice filled with begging.

"I can't do this long distance relationship, they never work… you may love me, but you can't love someone without being near them." I told her. "If I can't express my love to someone, I can't love them." I said my heart aching with every word.

"Percy…" She placed a hand on my cheek, "I need this, I need to go to Europe." She told me. "Just wait for me."

"I can't do that anymore… I want us to have a future together." I told her. "If you go over there with Apollo… "I trailed off.

"This is for my future, I could become someone over in Europe!" She tried to tell me. "I am not doing it for anyone, I am not leaving you for him or anything!"

"You're already someone! You're the most famous artist; selling pictures that are worth millions of dollars!" I countered.

"That's just in the U.S! I could be someone in Europe! The place for art! The center of all art!" She begged. "Percy I just need two more years, please wait for me." She begged.

"I've already waited for you for too long, when you left me for another guy, I was there waiting for you when he broke your heart." I began, holding back all my tears. "When you failed to present your art, I was there for you. When you got rejected, I was always there. I was always there waiting for you, it's always about you, it's always about your art… have you ever considered how I felt… being only second to you and your art!" I shouted.

Rachel for once was stunned, she's probably never seen me this angry before, but I no longer cared… the only girl I've ever loved is leaving me… I looked at her face, my eyes were probably red, "I'm just asking this once Rachel, can you just do something for me…just this once?" I held out the ring. Despite how much pain she have put me through, I still did love her.

Rachel finally looked up, "Percy," She took a piece of paper out from inside her suitcase, and showed it to me, "This gives me a future, I could get my art shown around the world. I could get what I've always wanted. I can prove to my dad that I could survive on my own and best of all I can show the world my art." She told me her voice straining a bit.

"You've already proved it to him! He accepted your way of art after you were able to get a contract with the museum! You were able to get buyers and became a millionaire!" I threw my hands up in frustration, knowing that the night I planned for us was far from perfect now.

"He never accepted it! He's only in it for the money! You don't even know the half of it Percy! My dad… he's always complaining how I was never good enough! This is my chance to prove him wrong and be a famous artist! I love you though!" She argued.

"This is just an excuse and I need to know that you love me for real!" I told her my angry rising with every second passing. "That I'm not second place to your art…" I said quietly.

"You don't get it Percy, art is everything I have." Rachel stated.

"Then what about me?" I asked looking straight into her eyes.

"You're someone that I love with all my heart." She replied her eyes brimming with tears now.

"Then prove it…" I said with finality. I grabbed the piece of paper from her hand and held her papers in one hand and my ring in the other. "It's either your art or me." I told her.

"Percy, don't make me choose." She begged me.

"I need an answer," I told her with persistence. I couldn't stand not seeing her for two years, and there's no guaranteed that it'll be only two years and then there's Fred to consider… I just couldn't control my actions.

"Percy don't-" Her eyes were tearing up as she sadly look up at me.

"I'm done waiting… I've waited for seven years," I said with finality. "Will it be me or your art?" I asked her, desperately hoping that she would choose the ring.

She looked at me in disbelief as if I even had the nerve to ask her this question, then without looking at me she quickly snatched her papers from my hand, leaving me there once again holding a single ring with a broken heart.

I resisted the urge to run out of her apartment, "I thought your future involves us… but I guess I was wrong…" I grimaced, "Here's the ring, do whatever you want with it… I have no more use to it." I placed the ring gently down on the table and walked out of that apartment, trying to hold on to my sanity.

And that was the last I ever saw of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

_*End Of Flashback*_

I aimlessly poked at my ice cream, remembering the painful past, I was beaten that day, and because of my depressed state I caused the death of three people. That one day alone changed everything that was soon about to happen, that- "Percy?"

I look up to meet the familiar face in my flashback; her red frizzy hair was as beautiful as always. Her emerald green eyes were shining with happiness, her lips curled into a sad smile. I was staring at the face of the one and only… Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! WELL… now you've found out why Rachel has left Percy! You guys caught the Fred/Apollo in there, not making Apollo the bad guy or anything… but you have to admit… he was a pretty big flirt. Anyways… how was this? Good? Bad? Horrible? Poor Percy? And see… I did not make Rachel that evil! She was just concern about her future! Well… yeah… kind of…. ANYWAYS…. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Well… As you can see… I'm no longer depressed (reading the whole Percy Jackson series again does help a lot… and spending a lot of time listening to music) still probably a bit stressed… just teeny tiny bit, but I decided to update a bit earlier cause well… I got excited after my band concert yesterday… and well…. I got battle next week and probably won't be able to update, so I gave you guys a pretty long chapter this time… and a little bit of a back story on Rachel/Percy relationship! See told you guys Rachel's not that bad, plus I think since she picked Oracle over Percy, I would think she'd pick art over him as well. I have nothing against Rachel it's just that she's the only one suited enough to be with Percy… other than Annabeth that is :D**

**Question: Anyone can guess who are the three deaths that died in the car accident? (If you say Percy and/or Nico I will definitely kill you) But I probably won't reveal it until well…. many… many chapters later…**

**REVIEWS:  
>Kiransomers: I love Thalia too :D I'll try to develop the sibling Percabeth relationship first cause well to yeah…PERCABETH! Haha but I agree it'll be plenty of awkward when they (more like Percy) starts realizing they are not siblings. <strong>

**Yashendra2797: Don't worry this is Percabeth romance! For sure! Well just the bro-sis thing to help develop the plot but I assure Percabeth later on :D **

**Percy: not yet at the moment but probably really later on!**

**GemOfOlympus: Well I'm chilled down a bit about the copy story thing, but hopefully they'll take it down soon, haha I totally get the feeling of wanting to yell at your siblings though! And sure I'll happily read it! I'm looking for something to read at the moment anyways :D**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: haha yep I'm always reminding her in case her ego gets too big :D Haha now that you mention it… Nico does seem like a mini James Bond XD**

**C-Nuggets N.L: haha thanks :D I don't swear outside but Thalia seems like the person (considering that she's real) to be swearing a lot without meaning most of it so yeah , haha and that other friend of hers you will find out soon, well… not soon… but soon MWHAHA!**

**AllStarry707: haha I would keep Rachel out and put it just as a side character but yes you're correct it's not possible, hmm… I didn't think of that idea of Annabeth being the witness, but I'm taking that into consideration because honestly that's a good idea, since I haven't thought of how Percy would discover of Annabeth's identity yet…. But that… is absolutely amazing! :D haha sorry for the long author note, but I hope the lengthy chapter made up for every long author note in the end!**

**Capilla007: Don't worry I love Leo, but you know I just needed a flirter and Leo was just perfect considering how annoyed Thalia was at Leo in TLH! (can't wait for MoA!) But I agree with you in the family thing XD but it's cool how you could play the beginning of that song! I love it :D. But yeah, I'm totally going to let Percabeth bro-sis relationship evolve first :D haha I am not going to spill anything about Nico and Thalia though I'd probably already did….XD**

**SONG: ****Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**** LISTEN AMAZING SONG AS WELL! (So many good songs)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	8. You're Lucky We Are Siblings

Chapter 8: You're Lucky We Are Siblings

**REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I guess I have to apologize for not updating… but my hands really sore so I couldn't really type and I was pretty much sleeping the pain off. Why the pain you ask? Well… I got into a bike-car accident on Friday (just a day before my battle performance… unlucky much….) anyways I'm fine though and I haven't told my parents about the accident or anything at all… cause well... it wasn't that big of a deal, I'm just a bit sore on the my left leg and shoulders..to be honest I'm more worried about my twisted bike (fixed it a bit… but.. still it's not exactly working…) and what my mom would say when she sees the texting bill that some of my friends sent me to make sure I'm okay…. Me and my twisted mind… anyways… onward with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: When you see a Percy Jackson book with my name on it…. I swear…. You've been drinking too much…..**

**Percy's POV:**

I stared at the girl in front of me as she called out my name. The same girl that left me, I studied her features carefully, and she still looked the same as before, only more mature.

"I already told you… I have no business to see you anymore." I told her coldly, reminiscing the time that she left me.

Her smile turned upside down as I said that, "Percy, I know what I did was wrong… but-"

"You left me three years ago… that's okay…, but when I got into the car accident… where were you?" I asked her. Rachel for once was speechless as I continued. "I just want to ask you something once… did you know about the accident at all?"

"I-I-"Rachel stuttered as she tried to tell me.

I took one look at her and knew the answer, "You knew about the accident but you didn't visit me once… not a single phone call, nothing at all…" I grimaced. I thought about what Nico said about Rachel being at the accident and not calling the ambulance.

"Percy I can explain," Rachel nervously looked at me as if realizing something… something not so good.

"Then explain… were you there at the accident?" I asked her fearing the answer.

Rachel's face looked pained as her mouth tried to form words, "Yes… I was… but I didn't know it was you!" Rachel said not looking at me. "I was scared…. I was afraid!" Rachel tried to defend herself.

I took a deep breath, "Then why didn't you call the ambulance?" I asked calmly.

"I-I-"Rachel looked like she was thinking of what to say, "I was about to call… but Apollo… he dragged me away before I could! I swear I was meaning to call about the accident at first though!"

"Apollo…" I said the name with a hint of annoyance, it's not that I hate Apollo or anything… but he was the guy that stole my girlfriend, my to-be fiancée. "Even if Apollo was dragging you… you could've taken a minute… just a minute to call… that minute could've saved the life of three people!" I yelled.

Rachel was taken back as she finally looked at me with those green orbs. "Percy you knew I had to go… I needed to board that plane and Apollo knew it too. That's why he dragged me to the airport." Rachel said even though I knew she was holding back something. "I did try to call the ambulance afterwards when I already boarded the plane safely… but… it was already too late…" Rachel trailed off.

"You could've called when you had the chance! Did you even care when both of my friends died! The innocent person in the other car also died because the ambulance came too late! DID YOU EVEN CARE THAT I WAS A SECOND FROM DEATH!" I yelled at her.

Rachel was obviously sobbing now, but her face was etched with fear for some reason, "Percy… you can't understand what I've been through… I was scared… I wanted to visit you but I knew you were better without me."

"Better without you?" I scoffed. "I spend months after months inside the hospital, then was later send to physical and mental therapy… admit it… it was always about your art… "

Rachel look pained, probably because what I said was true, "You don't understand… Apollo… he-"

"He what? He confessed his love to you? He said he loved you? Now you're rubbing it in my face that you guys are getting married?" I glared at her.

"That's not it!" She quickly denied.

"Explain why every art magazine cover have yours and Apollo's face on there. Holding hands… smooching each others face." I said those words with disgust.

"We did date… but it was only briefly, and then we broke up because I wanted to come back here." She confessed.

"Then tell me … why did you come back here?" I asked clearly curious but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"I want to give us another chance." She said taking a step closer to me.

"Us?" I nearly exploded. "When have the word 'us' ever meant anything to you? If I heard correctly… you were over there in Europe dating Apollo! Now that he's off with some other bimbo… I'm your rebound aren't I?" I said angrily. "I already told you before… and I'll say it again… when you left me three years ago to die… we were already over." Just like that I walked into the darkness of the night towards my house leaving Rachel there alone but also digging a big hole in my heart with each step I walked further away from her.

I somehow managed to drag myself home without looking back at the red-headed devil that left me a long time ago. I fumbled to take out my keys as I reached the front door. Finally after many attempts of killing my doorknob it finally gave way and opened. I saw a flicker of light in my kitchen and checked the time to see it was already one in the morning. I silently walked towards the kitchen thinking that my little sister was probably getting ready for her enrollment into Columbia University. I made my way towards the kitchen table to see a familiar sight of papers being scrambled all over the table, but instead of having Annabeth's grey eyes staring back at me, her head was down and she seems to be sleeping. Despite my depressed mood I suppressed a smile as I looked at her notes from a textbook that was probably suppose to help her catch up with the curriculum of her transfer.

There were at least thirty pages of handwritten papers, I scratched my head wondering if my half-sister even went out for a bit of sight-seeing after I lend her my car. I'll admit I felt guilty for making her leave today to explore the busy streets alone, but at the moment then I was too pissed off at Rachel to be doing anything except work myself to death. Her hands were spread over her notes with a pencil dangling out of one hand and her head rested on the cold wooden table. I silently chuckled to myself, _'When she's not yapping that big know-it-all mouth of her… I could live with her as my sister.'_ I stared at my sister, surely she doesn't seem to be anything like dad. I felt a bit sorry for her, having to move across the country on our dad's order.

I quickly walked over behind her in attempt to wake her up, "Hey," I said softly. "Wake up Annabeth."

She slightly stirred in her sleep but her eyes were kept closed, "Hmm…" She mumbled.

"Get up," I repeated myself. "You're lying on the table." I tried to tell her as she was probably drifting off in her dream land. Instead of waking up she buried her head deeper into her arms.

I looked at her uncomfortable posture as she was hunched over the table and inwardly groaned, _'Looks like I'm going to have to carry you...'_ I sighed and carried my sister in my arms, _'She's actually lighter than I thought…'_

"You're lucky you're my sister." I mumbled as I carried her towards my bedroom. "Or else I'd probably left you there sleeping with a sore back…" I softly laid her down in my bed as she turned over to sleep on her side. I lifted my little sister's head up a bit to rest it on the pillow, and then pulled up the covers over her. After taking one last look at the person I just met a day ago, and wondering how the hell we were even related I finally turned off the light and stepped out of the bedroom. I let out a sigh as I sat there drinking a cup of warm milk under my porch.

"What the hell do I do with Rachel back in my life? Then there's this new sister I have to spend time with? " I asked no one in particular. "Then there's also the accident that's coming back to haunt me." I mumbled quietly as I looked up at the stars in the sky, recognizing Hercules constellation, and the Big Dipper and so many more.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After spending the whole day at my fake brother's home taking notes to catch up with the classes at Columbia, I thought I would finally get a break. However, I woke up today with a start and to the smell of burnt toast. I looked around and realized I was in a bed, wondering how did I even get here?

I quickly walked towards the burning toast smell.

"SHIT!" I heard a familiar voice cursed as a sizzling sound came from the kitchen.

I appeared at the doorway to see a pretty funny sight with Emily's brother with this hands held up from the burning toast that landed safely in the trashcan. "Looks like breakfast is ruin." I remarked as Percy whirled around at the sound of my voice.

"Oh… you're awake."He said a bit surprised. "All the notes you wrote yesterday…" He began. "I left them in the living room; I could get them if you want?" He offered.

"I'll get them later." I said shrugging it off as I looked at the black charcoal toast in the trashcan. "Thanks for umm… letting me borrow your bed," I said weakly.

He let out a slight chuckle, "No problem, that actually gave me a chance to watch some of the late night shows I've been missing." He joked and then jumped in alert as another burnt toast popped out. "Did you go anywhere yesterday… or did you just stayed home writing notes?" He asked me, turning his full attention on me making me a bit nervous for some reason.

"Dare to take a guess?" I taunted.

He shrugged when suddenly the black toast burned his hand. "DAMMIT!" He cursed as he quickly threw the really burnt toast into the trashcan.

"How about I teach you how to make breakfast?" I offered.

"Cooking… not my thing… I usually order take-out." Percy mumbled.

"Well… something we have in common." I noticed. "But the least you could do is learn how to cook some easy omelet just in case of emergencies." I told him.

"I'm trying… you saw how well that turned out…" He said motioning towards the burnt toast.

I took one look at the grown man's pouting face and couldn't help but laugh, "Here, I'll show you how to cook a simple omelet with bacon and toast." I smiled and walked over to the stove turning on the fire as I poured a bit of oil into the pan. He stepped aside and watched me carefully as if afraid I might burn down his kitchen. "While you're waiting for the oil to heat up a bit beat the eggs and add in some salt, pepper, and occasional seasoning." I quickly grabbed a box and mixed the eggs together adding a bit of this and that.

I looked up to see Percy staring at me intently… or rather looking at the food a bit hungrily.

I cleared my throat and he wiped the drool from his mouth. "Then carefully pour it into the pan, being sure not to dump it all at once because you'll probably get killed by jumping oils." I added as I gently poured in the eggs. "Now… you wait about twenty to thirty seconds before you flip the omelet over." After a while I added in some ham, bacon bits and green onions and folded the omelet. "And the final solution… is a good plain old omelet." I told him as I placed the omelet down into the plate. I grab a knife and quickly cut the omelet in half giving a share to Percy. "Next time you make the food though." I told him with a serious look.

We sat down at the table as Percy seems to enjoy his omelet, "So do you want me to take you to the university?" He took another bite, "Our old man's order."

I nodded, "A ride would be nice." I said thoughtfully and couldn't help but admire that even though Emily's father…as much of a jerk he seem to have been according to Percy… is very caring towards her because she's his daughter. Well… considering that he made his son do all the work.

Percy nodded and tasted another piece, "This is actually delicious!" He said with a grin.

"Of course it is," I rolled my eyes, "You've never had your girlfriend cook any food for you?" I asked in an attempt of a joke.

"I don't have a girlfriend." The suddenly depressed guy next to me mumbled as he placed down his fork.

I looked up, obviously surprised at his sudden change of mood and the scene from yesterday popped into my mind where he was all happy one second then sad the next. I knew then I had asked the wrong question. "Oh," I said awkwardly, the tension in the air was tenser than usual.

"I'm done, I'm going to get changed," He said as he stood up, leaving scraps of bacon on his plate. "You should too… "He told me and left the kitchen leaving me wondering about this Perseus Jackson.

I stared after him as he walked out to the next room, knowing that his depressed mood probably has something to do with someone named Rachel from the conversation I've heard earlier and apparently she is... or was his girlfriend at one point. I frowned, _'Is it just me… or is Emily's brother is full of mystery…?'_ I thought to myself as I finished my omelet.

As usual I was in his Mercedes as he weaved through the busy streets of New York coming upon a local arcade filled with the buzzing electronics and a bunch of teenagers coming in and out of the place. "Lotus Arcade... what exactly are we doing here?" I asked him a bit suspiciously. One minute he was all the depressed and the next thing I know… he's introducing me to an arcade.

"Playing games." He replied easily with the sad look hidden beneath his eyes as he tried for a realistic fake smile.

"No need to pretend you're happy when you're obviously not…" I glared at him as his fake smile changed into a real frown.

"I guess there's no getting pass you…" He murmured. "Come on, let's go play some games." He told me.

I hesitantly agreed, knowing that he probably just want someone to accompany him while he's trying to get off some stress. Percy picked up a blue plastic gun and placed a couple quarters into the slot as he gave me the red plastic gun. He didn't even bother explaining the game before we were off shooting zombies and taking each other's back as the other fight. I smiled having not playing this much games for a long time. Then I looked over at Percy, whose face was full of concentration and anger. It seems rather than relaxing himself, he seems to be so intent on killing the zombies or punching someone.

After a while of playing an intense game of air hockey and a bunch of other racing games we finally sat down for a burger and fries. Percy seemed to have calmed down a bit as he eagerly took down his burger in less than five bites. I watched him in amazement before my phone let out a ring.

"ANNABETH?" A familiar overjoyed voice shot through my right ear.

"Nice to hear from you too Emily…" I said sarcastically.

"So tell me… how's New York?" She asked me, rushing through her words. I looked up and glanced at Percy. "How's my so called half-brother?" She continued.

"Eating some burgers and fries with him." I told Emily trying to not have Percy notice my discomfort.

"Bad time?" she asked, I could almost hear her voice raising a bit of suspicion.

"Kind of…" I trailed off, taking another glance at Percy who was raising an eyebrow at my conversation. "You mind calling me back later?" I asked her.

"Sure, I've got to get going anyways." She said glumly.

"I'll talk to you later Em" I said and quickly hung up to see Percy taking a sip of his coke.

"So who was that?" He asked a bit curious.

I let out a nervous laugh that didn't go unnoticed by him, "Umm… my dorm partner from Stanford." I said honesty. _'Okay maybe not exactly the whole truth either.'_ I thought to myself.

He eyed me for a bit as if thinking it over then said something completely unexpected, "How about I take you to meet some of my friends?" He grinned. "I've already got all my work done weeks ago, so taking a break for a day wouldn't hurt."

"I don't think I really have a say in this." I remarked sarcastically.

Percy shrugged as he stood up from the booth and offered his hand, "Well… they have been asking about this mysterious sister of mines…"

I let out a laugh, "So I'm your hidden sister?" For some reason I felt a bit guilty lying to him, but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Wouldn't they be surprised now?" He answered with a smirk plastered on his face, "When they find out that my sister is annoying but apparently obsessed with taking notes."

I playfully glared at him, "Well… I have an apparently obnoxious brother who's actually a workaholic for apparent reason…" I trailed off looking up and trying to read his expression. I remembered he told me about how he wasn't always a workaholic until a couple years ago or something, _'Wonder if that had anything to do with his moody depress mode.'_ I wondered.

"They wouldn't be surprised." Percy stated as he walked to his car.

A few minutes later we arrived at a wedding venue as my so-called obnoxious brother dragged me into the place. "Uhh… why exactly are we here?" I asked him with a bit of confusion.

Apparently the expression on my face must've been hilarious because Percy cracked a smile, "Crashing a wedding." He answered.

I was about to ask him about who's wedding it was when a somewhat familiar voice that I couldn't seem to recall shouted out, "Perce!"

I turned around to see a guy that was probably a bit older than Percy with a wisp of a beard at his chin as if he forgot to shave. His curly hair was spread around his head and he wore some casual khaki shorts and a green shirt that said, "P.A.N.". Next to him was a beautiful girl with long brown hair with occasional green highlights on the side. In her hand she held a flower while her head was rested on the older guy.

Percy turned around to greet his friend, "How's the wedding coming along G-man?"

'_G-man?'_ I wondered as I look at the familiar guy. _'Where have I seen this guy before?'_ I kept asking myself again and again.

Percy averted his eyes told the girl with the green highlights, "Juniper I haven't seen you in a while." Percy quickly let go of me and went to give his friend a hug.

The girl with the green highlight, Juniper, laughed good-naturedly, "Well I could say the same to you Percy." She said as Percy released her from the hug. "You're always in that little office of yours, it's so rare to see you nowadays." She smiled.

"Well, you'll be able to see Perce at the wedding Juni, he's the best man." G-man grinned at his to-be-wife. I studied G-man a bit more trying to figure out what's so familiar about that guy but couldn't decipher anything. I was carefully looking over the couple when the older guy caught my eyes, "So who's this lady?" G-man asked Percy. "Did you finally got out of that office and look for a date?" G-man smiled weakly at Percy as if they were discussing something private.

Percy gave a quick look at G-man which didn't go unnoticed by me. The look that he shot towards G-man was full of pain and hurt that I couldn't help but wonder. Percy cleared his throat and turned towards me, "This is my sister actually." He stated.

G-man and Juniper smiled, "Nice to meet you," Juniper said flashing me a friendly smile. "I'm Juniper by the way and this guy here is my fiancé."

'_Juniper… that name sounds familiar…_' I thought but smiled politely back, "G-man right?" I asked as G-man cracked a smile. "Does that stand for something?"

G-man let out a laughed with Juniper and Percy following right behind, "That's actually just a nickname Percy here calls me." G-man explained, "It's actually Grover Underwood." He held out his hand for me to shake as realization came to my face and my eyes widen.

I decided to play it off coolly, "Annabeth Chase," I shook his hand, "remember the little girl in the library?" I asked him.

Grover's eyes widen just as mine had earlier, "Annabeth?" He let out a relieved laugh as the other two stared at us in confusion.

"He was the part-time librarian at the local library and occasionally planted trees outside to help with the environment in the neighborhood." I explained. "I used to help him with the planted trees and water them daily since he left." I turned back to my old mentor. "Looks like you did marry the girl of your dream." I smiled at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Girl of his dream?" Juniper asked with a slight blush on her face.

"He actually talked about you a lot, of how he met this girl at a local volunteer planting event." I told her as Juniper's eyes gleam with joy. "That time he was still crushing on you and would always talk about you." Grover blushed right to his Adam's apple.

"So you guys know each other?" Percy asked after staring at us in amazement.

Grover laughed, "Yes, but…" Grover looked between the two of us, "You…guys are siblings?" He asked looking back and forth between the two of us. Percy honestly nodded as I hesitantly tried to avoid any eye contact. If Grover knew I was lying… he didn't say anything. I knew he was able to read emotions pretty clearly… and he probably figured out something was up.

"That's the girl I was talking about." Percy told his friend. "Where's the Stolls?"

"Them? Probably planning the next ultimate prank." Juniper replied with a bit of anger. "I did not appreciate how they nearly destroyed the community garden just to piss off Katie."

"Where's Nico? He was suppose to be here by now…" Grover wondered checking his watch.

"That guy…" Percy looked pained as if he remembered something. "He... just got a new leading evidence towards something."

Grover narrowed his eyes at Percy, and I for once was glad to be off his attention. Luckily for Percy, Grover didn't question him anymore after that. "So you got your best-man speech done yet?" Grover asked.

Percy laughed, "Dude calm down, we still got time."

"Yo Grover!" A voice called out from above us, "You want me to fix up the sound system?" A gruff voice asked.

"Give me a minute Jake!" Grover called back to the guy named Jake. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later, nice seeing you again Annabeth." Grover pulled me into a hug and grabbed his fiancés hand.

I stared at the to-be wedded couples from a distance, "When is the wedding?" I asked Percy as he led me back to his car.

"In about three months." He replied as we got into the car and turned to face me, his green eyes were full of curiosity. "Now… you never told me you knew my best friend." He glared jokingly.

"You never told me your best friend was Grover Underwood." I shot back, pretty satisfied with my comeback since he quickly changed the topic.

He stared out the window and quickly turned on his engine, "Let's get going home." He told me with the gleam gone from his eyes. I followed his gaze and saw a flash of red racing down the sidewalk holding a black bag in her hands.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden change of emotion?"

He didn't answer me, but instead shifted his gears and went out into the street, his face solemn as he drove home.

**So… how was this chapter you think? Don't you think Percy make such a wonderful brother! I wish my siblings *cough* older sister *cough* be as considerate as Percy… (minus the carrying because she'll probably drop me on my butt)….anyways….. good? Bad? Horrible? At least Percy and Annabeth creates some kind of awkward brotherly and sisterly bond right?**

**Review:**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: Glad you can see that, I wanna make Rachel completely innocent in this, (you know be true to the characteristics) Haha and to Thalia's other friend, it'll be reveal but don't worry I'll be dropping hints if you could catch it :D**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: haha yep definitely Percy's time of the month XD (nah just kidding ) I agree with you though, Rachel is a good character**

**J'aime lire: haha I promise it'll be reveal soon if I can get my chapters written up :D hopefully now I'll have more time since battle is over :D**

**GemOfOlympus: Haha I can't wait for your next update though, I'll have to admit because it seems almost completely mary sue at first, but you stuck through, and it was amazing after you were able to get past the first few chapters! Especially with all the twists, don't worry, take those flames as a compliment and improve on it :D Love the DEADLY SINCERE at the bottom XD**

**Song: ****Heads Over Heels –Boys Like Girls**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	9. Irresponsible Brother I Think Not

Chapter 9: Irresponsible Brother… I Think Not

**I'm gonna try something maybe answer the reviews beforehand?**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: Haha you're ranting/explaining pretty much sums up my whole story and thanks, pretty sure my biked is fixed already, now I just need to wait for my one month ban to be over XD**

**HannaNR: haha here's a tip… well what I usually do anyways… fill your desk with lots of food! Well then I always get yell by my parents for having such a messy desk :D**

**Allstarry707: Pretty sure it went through (your last review I mean :D) I find it weird that brothers and sisters kiss… my dad made my sister kiss me on the cheek when we were small (when I found out I was washing my cheek nonstop in the restroom XD) but maybe I can make them have a little kiss on the cheek ?**

**J'aime lire: Haha thanks! I think I'm probably gonna use that later in the story! Love the idea!**

**Morbid bookworm: Thanks! I'm planning to probably use your suggestion later on in the story! Thanks again!**

**GemOfOlympus: haha I'll let Rachel jump into glue later, but for now… we need her for the plot XD, and yep I love the story! I'm actually pretty curious what's going to happen between Sophie and Alex, and then comes in Nico who's in love with Alex and then there's Kyle who falls into all this! But about the cliffhangers… I love it but hate it XD you probably know the reason, anyways I hope you update soon!**

**Disclaimer: Call me when you see the words "Agent Astro Zombie " as an author to a book from the series Percy Jackson and the Olympian… I'll pay you with zombies….no kidding….**

**Annabeth's POV:**

School finally started the next day. I'd be lying if I said I was not nervous… in fact I was excited and almost exploding with nervousness as I stepped into Columbia University. Percy walked by me after he parked his car right outside the school building, luckily I was able to convince my one hell of a lazy ass fake brother to wake up early or else I'm sure there would've been traffic.

Percy yawned next to me, "Seriously… it's like an hour before your first class actually starts…" He said tiredly.

"If I come any later… there will be traffic and I'll be late." I glared at him as we walked towards the administration office. "And plus, I have to go get my papers too."

"Couldn't you just drive here alone instead of waking me up?" He groaned.

"Well… if I remember correctly you said that you will offer to take me." I reminded him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I thought it was an hour later…" He grumbled."Not an hour earlier…" He added sarcastically. "So did you fill out all your papers yet?" He asked.

"Yeah got them all done in here." I patted my bag, then remembered something I was about to tell him yesterday night but never got the chance too. "Also… you know how Posei- dad said that I have to live with you?" I asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm thinking of staying in the dorm instead," I said quickly. It's not that I hate Percy or anything, but I couldn't stand it being so awkward around us… especially since we're not even siblings, so it's technically two strangers living together and frankly I don't feel very… comfortable.

"Then who will cook my food then?" He added jokingly probably thinking I was joking.

I ignored him and stepped into the administration office to see a lady with brown hair sitting at the desk typing ferociously into her computer.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm here to transfer to Columbia University." I greeted the woman.

The woman stopped typing for a second and looked up as if just noticing me for the first time, "Please wait just a minute… I'll send out someone to help you with your transfer papers." She quickly pressed a button on her phone, "Mr. Ramos, there's a student out here to talk about transfer papers." She said into her desk phone and quickly hung up as a bald man stepped out with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Please come into my office." He told us as I hesitantly dragged the sleeping Percy along.

"What?" He half-whispered half yelled as I tugged onto his hand.

"He told us to go in." I replied as the bald headed man stepped into his office.

"He told you to go in." Percy corrected me as I glared at him.

"Whatever, stay here by yourself then…" I mumbled as I let go of my grip on him and headed into the office. Percy grudgingly followed behind mumbling something about sleep.

"Please take a seat." The bald man told me as I politely sat down. "Nice to meet you, and what are your names?" He asked us.

"Annabeth Chase," I replied.

He nodded, "And you sir?" He motioned towards Percy.

"Actually I'm not enrolling, it's just my sister that's enrolling, but I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." Percy held out his hand to the guy.

"Well, I'm Mr. Robert Ramos, and you guys are siblings?" He asked raising an eyebrow at both of us.

My heart started beating faster as the fear that someone might find out that we're not actually siblings. I did some quick thinking and answered, "Not fully related if that's what you're wondering."Percy looked at me and gave me a weird look, but I ignored him.

"You have a rather nice brother to be willing to take you at this hour in the morning." Mr. Ramos complimented Percy who seems to be shining with an aura of cockiness.

'_You're just feeding his ego.'_ I wanted to say but restrained myself and instead replied with a simple, "Yes sir."

"Now, Annabeth Chase is it?" Mr. Ramos asked as I nodded, "Do you have your applications ready… or do you still need to fill them out?" He asked.

"Actually I have them all right here, and also the courses and information about what classes I have taken over at Stanford." I informed him.

"Good, good." He said obviously impressed. "Nice to see we will be getting a dedicated and hard-working student." He complimented me which caused me to blush slightly.

"You're complimenting her too much…" Percy mumbled too low for the guy to head but I shot an evil glare towards his direction.

"Well, it seems you have already passed the required entrance exam and transfer exam, all we need is to get you settled into your classes and your dorms." He said casually as he looked through my files on his computer.

Percy quickly stood up, "Actually, she'll not be staying in the dorms," Percy quickly said.

"I could stay in the dorm." I said directly to him. I didn't really want to be a bother to Percy and better yet… I don't want him to become so suspicious of me. It's also kind of weird that I'm living with a guy with no relation to me, even if he thinks I'm his sister when I'm obviously not.

He shot me a look and turned back to Mr. Ramos, "Can I talk to my sister a bit?" He asked the guy.

Mr. Ramos gave us a weird look, "Of course, but if you would just give me your application, transfer paper, recommendation, class list, and additional personal papers so I could get them printed into the school's record." He told me as I nodded and reached into my bag to pull out a folder to give it to him.

He thanked me and walked out the door, respectively closing the door so we could talk. I turned to Percy. I looked at his face to try and read his emotion but he held his poker face. "You were serious when you said you wanted to live in the dorms?" He asked.

"Well… if you're worried about… erm… dad, then it's fine, we just don't tell him that." I tried to assure him.

"Is there anything wrong with my house?" He asked, his face a bit worried.

I quickly shook my head, "Actually no, I mean… it's just I'm not really use to living with another person besides… well… my roommate, and I think the learning environment would be better here." I quickly replied.

He sighed and for a moment he looked like he actually wanted me to live with him, "I guess…" He trailed off. "I mean… it's not like I wanted an annoying girl in my house anyways." He said with a joking tone.

I stuck out my tongue at him, _'When was I ever this immature.'_ I asked myself, "So I'll be staying at the dorms?" I asked him.

"It's your choice isn't it?" He added with a hint of sarcasm. "But you have to check into work on the weekend, dad's going to be suspicious if you don't." He reminded me. I couldn't help but stare at him a bit, wondering why he even wanted me to live in his house… even in these two days… we fought at least ten times.

I nodded dismissing that thought from my head, "Good job Percy you actually think for once." I joked.

"Thank you mom for complimenting me." He added sarcastically.

At that moment Mr. Ramos stepped back in, "So have you guys decided whether or not to stay in the dorms?" He asked.

Percy quickly answered for me, "Yeah, my sister feels like the school would have a better environment than at home where I'm distracting her with food." Percy joked.

Thankfully Mr. Ramos cracked a smile, "Well, just give this to the lady outside and you'll get your classes and dorm number." He told us. "Nice meeting you guys, I hope you'll have a great year at Columbia University."

I nodded him thanks and Percy shook his hand politely one last time before walking out.

**Percy's POV:  
><strong>I would be lying if I had said I wasn't enjoying my little sister's company at home. I actually wanted her to stay because… well… frankly… my whole life is one messed up world. I'll never actually admit this to my annoying little sister but she kind of made my life a bit easier these two days. With helping to strike a deal to build the new aquarium to helping me play some games at Lotus Arcade the other day without any questions. Even though it might be a bit awkward just standing there without really knowing anything about her, I actually like having company once in a while. I'll admit she might be annoying as hell, but she knows when to stop with the questions, especially with Rachel when she saw my expression yesterday.

After briefly arguing whether or not Columbia is a school for nerds we managed to throw all her stuff into my car… which surprisingly wasn't much of a hassle. "Well it's going to be weird not seeing my annoying sister at home." I smirked.

"Isn't that heaven for me?" She asked sarcastically.

I feign sadness, "You still have to deal with me in the weekends at work." I grinned. "How about you stay at my house over the weekend? It's not really that far apart… and it's really a waste that I got the place cleaned up but no one's living there." I added.

"What? Feeling lonely now?" She smiled, but somehow looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Just hungry." I joked. "I still need to learn how to make certain kind of omelets." I struggled to put the last box in my trunk, before I could lose my courage to ask her to stay one last time I quickly said, "But seriously, consider staying for the weekend… I'll be a bit lonely here anyways… it's a pretty big house and I'm the only one that lives here, and plus, I want to get to know my sister better."

That was when she seem to have gotten more and more uncomfortable. "Urm….I think I should just stay at the dorm, I mean… it's such a hassle to be going back and forth."

I inwardly sighed hoping she didn't catch my disappointment, "You'll still go to work though right?" I asked her, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice.

"Yeah," She managed a slight smile.

"You want me to pick you up on Saturday to take you to work?" I offered.

"Nah, I can just take the taxi or something." She replied, it seems as if she didn't really want anything to do with me. Almost as if she was afraid of me…

"Well… you got about an hour until your first lecture starts… how about I take you out to some food? We didn't really got to eat anything…" I trailed off as my stomach churned.

Annabeth must've heard it because she cracked a smile, "I guess that's fine, I'm pretty sure there's a little food market in the school's cafeteria." She added.

"I guess that's okay, come on, hop in before I die of hunger." I told her.

-PAGEBREAK-

"Pancakes or French Toast?" I asked her as I looked at the menu.

"Pancakes." She answered.

"Damn… this is almost like a fancy restaurant here…" I mumbled as I look at all the food they have. "Even at work we only have 2 vending machines… and the rest is the fast food across the street…"

"Jealous?" Annabeth smirked as we got our food and set out to find a table.

"Well… you are stuck in lecture for more than 7 hours while I'm out at work on my computer playing games." I joked. "I think not."

She glared at me. "Very funny." She mumbled.

I laughed at her expression, and for the first time since Rachel left me, I actually felt happy. "So any particular reason why you didn't go to Columbia before?" I asked her trying to get to know my sister more.

"No reason, just that my dad-" She paused as I wonder what she meant by dad. "I mean… you know…" She laughed nervously, "Foster dad, well… he never really pay attention to my college fees much and only agreed because my biological mother left a large sum of money for my education." She answered.

"Well… you're pretty smart, getting a scholarship should be easy for you." I complimented her.

She blushed slightly at my remark, "There's also dorms to think about and essential food." She reminded me of my grumbling stomach.

"Then how was life at Stanford before you came here?" I asked her.

"I had a great time, the standards are pretty high there, but I still managed, plus I made some really good friend." She smiled, then frowned as if remembering something important.

"You mean that girl you keep talking about… Em…." I struggled to recall the name that always slipped through her mouth. "Emily right?"

"Yeah that's her." Annabeth said nervously. "How about you? How'd you met Grover?" She asked eager to change the subject.

"You know… your average typical meeting." I scratched my head remembering the awkward moment when I met Grover. "I accidentally thought he was a girl… and pretended to flirt with him… because one of my friends dared me too…" I grumbled.

Annabeth nearly choked on her pancakes, her face looked at me serious for a second before bursting into a laughing fit, "What? How did you even thought Grover was a girl?"

"Don't blame me… he was in the dress sections at the mall…and so even though my friend knew Grover was a guy… he somehow convinced me to flirt with Grover. Long story short… I got slapped by Juniper for flirting with her boyfriend… and hence my meeting with Grover." I cracked a smile remembering how Juniper was so angry at me and somehow I asked her if she was PMSing and earned a slap across my cheek and a good video of entertainment for the Stoll brothers.

"It's amazing how you are running a company like this when you easily fell for that trick." She laughed, "So who was this friend of yours then?"

"More like the devil twins." I mumbled.

"Devil twins?" She asked in wonder.

"The Stoll Brothers, commonly known as the devil's twin. Of course they are not really twins, Travis is actually a year older than Connor, but you could hardly tell the difference."

Annabeth nodded as if understanding, "I have two little brothers, Bobby and Matthew- I mean… you know…" Her eyes shifted from side to side again. "Step brothers." She concluded.

I nodded, "So how was your family back in California?" I asked her.

"Long story short… I hate them… they hate me." She answered and angrily stabbed her pancakes. I looked at her wondering what her family did that made her so pissed at them.

"Come on, they are still kind of your family..." I said scratching my head for the right word. "They can't be that bad… I mean I wasn't much of a big fan of my step-dad at first considering he was my English teacher, but it turned out okay." I told her.

"My d-… step-dad resented me the day I was born, I don't care about them at all." She said coldly. "They could die for all I care."

"You can't really be serious…" I looked at her straight into the eye.

She stared back at me, her grey eyes were blazing with anger, "Oh I'm serious all right. The reason why I wanted to get far away from California is to get away from my family." I looked at my sister, her eyes were filled with determination, "After…" She paused as if looking for the right words, "Someone close to me died, they resented me more than ever. That person stopped me from running away from that horrid house again, but now that she's gone, I'm just happy to leave that hellhole." She mumbled.

"Wait you ran away before?" I asked.

She was quiet for a bit before answering, "When I was about seven years old, my parents divorced… well… umm… my step-parent I guess you could say… " She paused as I urged her to continue. "Well… my mom couldn't take care of me because she was busy with all her work so I was sent to live with my step-dad and I couldn't take it just living with them. They pretty much resented me, and to be honest I hate them, so I ran away, but luckily I ran into a friend." Annabeth let out a smile that seems to brighten up the entire mood of the story. "She was going to sue me for trying to harm her, and believe it or not, I actually got sent into questioning thanks to her." I laughed at the memory.

I raised an eyebrow, "Someone who reports you to the police is your friend?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "I should call the police right now shouldn't I?"

"Nah, I think I'm good, but she let me stay with her for a while, claiming that her mom was never home." Annabeth continued.

"So she's the person that stopped you from running away?" I asked clearly confused.

"Not exactly… she encourages me to leave that house and come live with her, but my mom came back and told me that I have to live with my er… step-dad or my friend might get sued for kidnapping. So I listened to her and went back to the house." Annabeth said regretfully.

I looked at her in bewilderment, "Then what did you mean when you said she was gone?" I asked.

"Gone… dead, my mom is dead." Annabeth stated sadly. "She died, right after I saw her again, she simply died and so I went to live with my friend again. I couldn't stand living with my family." She studied me with her eyes, then quickly rushed through her words as if afraid I might stop her from talking. "I didn't even get to attend her funeral because I didn't want to see my family, I never got to see her face one last time before she was buried into the ground. Just because of my stupid pride of not wanting to see my step-parents, I didn't go to my mom's funeral" Annabeth said, I could tell she wanted to cry, but her pride stopped her. Her eyes were determined, it was almost as if she was trying to not seem weak.

"I could understand what you mean, a few close friends of mine died a couple years ago… "I mumbled the guilt settling onto my heart again. I remember how I was in therapy, and wasn't able to attend their funeral at all.

"What?" Annabeth asked clearly not being able to hear my mumbling.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I told her. "Do you regret not being able to see your mom that much?" I asked her, knowing that I regret the death of my friends.

"No," She replied quickly. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow in questioning. "Not that," She continued, "But, she did gave me something when she returned me back to my stepdad." Annabeth reached around her neck and pulled out a golden necklace with grey outlining and a simple grey owl in the center. "Her most prized possession, she told me she never went anywhere without it." Annabeth said dreamily as she looked down at her necklace.

I stared at her, she was able to easily not feel guilt about her mother's death, but I felt guilt about their death, my friends death, of which I had probably caused. "That must be nice," I complimented her.

She punched my shoulders playfully, "You're a better brother than I thought."

I looked at her in bewilderment, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're actually the second person I told that story too, besides Thalia." She informed me.

"Thalia?" I asked my face etched with confusion.

"The friend that called the police on me." Annabeth smiled weakly.

"Oh… so should I feel honored to be hearing such a story?" I joked.

"You should be…" She smiled happily.

"Just know you could trust this big irresponsible brother with anything." I smiled.

"Irresponsible?" Annabeth asked cocking an eyebrow. "Now that you said that…hmm… I don't think I can."

I just simply smile, "You already trusted me," I grinned.

Annabeth looked like she was about to shot back an answer when suddenly someone called out her name, "Woah, blondie is that you?" A guy's voice blared behind me. Annabeth's face harden at the word blondie and turned to yell at the guy. However as she turned her eyes widen in recognition. "Annabeth right? Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth nodded as I turned around to face the newcomer. Short cropped sandy hair, with an easy-going smile, and good looks that could've made it into those cliché magazines that teenagers always read. He seemed around the same age as me, however the only thing unsettling about his appearance was a scar that seems to run down the left side of his cheek, but his smile was intact as he grinned at Annabeth. "Remember me?"

**DUN DUN DUN! SO ANNABETH IS SETTLES IN AT COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY! WHO IS THIS BLOND HAIRED GUY WITH A SCAR…hmmm…. WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? Are you pissed at me for making Annabeth stay at the dorms instead of Percy's house? But understand that she's uncomfortable living at a strangers house… of course Percy wouldn't understand… he's clueless remember….? ANYWAYS…. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CHALLENGE: When was Percabeth first kiss? (Hint: It's probably not the kiss you think it is!) Correct Answer gets virtual cookie!**

**Song: ****Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan **** HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS SONG! (then again… I like lots of songs…XD)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	10. Prissy Jerkson… You Look Familiar

Chapter 10: Prissy Jerkson… You Look Familiar

**Okay…. Let's see… I promised virtual cookies correct? Haha so you guys are probably wondering the answer (I hinted that it's probably not what it seems right?) anyways….WATCHED THE HUNGER GAMES! LOVE IT! I guess they picked rather excellance characters! So guys.. Peeta or Gale? You know what I'd pick…? NONE CAUSE I'M ALL FOR CATO! ALEXANDER LUDWIG! **

**Q: When was Percabeth first kiss?  
>A: In the Sea of Monsters chapter 19: The Chariot Race Ends With A Bang, p.268 at the bottom. It was a kiss on the cheek! Mt. St. Helens was the most infamous (nah THE BEST) one but it's not the first kiss, I know I probably would've put Mt. St. Helens too… XD<strong>

_**Virtual Cookie For: AzianDemigod16, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, C-Nuggets N.L., 20 Aphrodite11, Allstarry707, MaydayParade8123, Surfin Santa Savior, Kiransomers, TooLazyToLogIn, GemOfOlympus, arissaprincess321, So True. (If I missed anyone just let me know XD) Anyways nice job everyone! **_

**Answers to Review:  
>Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: LOL honestly I don't even know if it's even possible…XD just seem like the right thing to put in there. But no worries they aren't dorm room-mates, reassure haha it's weird enough to have a room-mate (especially if it's Luke… if it's Percy I'm perfectly okay with XD) <strong>

**C-Nuggets N.L.- Haha no worries! You're all caught up now! Yep somehow Percy's gonna get Annabeth as a fake girlfriend… but that's probably a few chapters later at most XD. haha as much as I want Percy to punch Luke in the face… no actually…. PERCY GO PUNCH LUKE IN THE FACE! **

**Allstarry707: Haha I'm trying to develop Percabeth relationship, maybe I'll skip about one or two months (so it's not too much of a gap you know and so it seems that they know one another better than now. Haha we all don't like Luke as much when it's involved with Percabeth! Perfectly understandable. Haha as for my face washing… I don't think I even got the germs off XD**

**Kiransomers: haha thanks! I actually enjoy putting in all those remarks! Glad to see you find it funny though! Makes me happy as a writer. Well as much as Percabeth love each other… they don't always make it so obvious XD. And should I start running now? I blame it on Annabeth for wanting to stay in the dorms!**

**Flavalizz: Thanks! Glad I could make my readers laugh! I was hoping for some laughter, despite the little tension about the past, it would be pretty nice to have a bit of laugh in there huh? XD Thanks again!**

**Nerdygangsta: As I was reading that I was singing the song in my head! And mostly I put in the song at the bottom to try and match the chapter XD but this chapter… I don't think it matches as much, but I really love the song at the bottom! Thanks for the review!**

**GemOfOlympus: Yep Luke is suppose to be in the underworld because fanfictioners keep killing him XD. Haha yep your stories is going uphill! Haha I love it, I can't wait for the next chapter actually! With your threats… I think I should get a band of zombie and start running now huh? RUNN! Haha and your joke… hmm… he sparkles? XD I'm not really a crazed fan of twilight but I know enough to know that he sparkles XD**

**Yashendra2797: Maroon 5 I actually like some of their songs, the softer songs, Moves like Jagger was good but I also love She Will Be Loved, my favorite song by them!**

**Sapphireblood19: haha thanks! I'm actually reading the first chapter of your story right now! I'll happily review and tell you what I think about them :D**

**AnimeAreAwesomeToWatch: Woah my sister would freak if she saw your username haha she's an anime lover! On the other note! I just listened to Gone Too! Great song btw! Love it! Love Simple Plan too!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I CHECKED AND I HAD OVER 20 NEW REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY!**

**Disclaimer: You see my name on the book cover? Why yes… if you change the word Rick to Agent and Riordan to Astro and add in the Zombie for awesomeness… I guess it would be mine… *dodges a bullet* OKAY OKAY JUST KIDDING!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I twirled around ready to punch the guy that called me blondie, "Annabeth right? Annabeth Chase?" I only have time to register what he said before I vaguely recognize him as the guy from the airport. "Remember me?" He asked me.

I smiled, "I remember,"

"Looks like you actually did got into Columbia, you're starting today?" He asked as Percy looked at both of us skeptically.

"Yeah, my brother helped me get settled in just this morning." I told the blond haired guy.

"You're her brother?" Luke asked as he turned towards Percy as his grin widen. "Nice to meet you, I'm Luke.." Luke held out his hand for Percy who shook it firmly.

"Percy." Percy replied staring intently at Luke as if having an unpleasant memory. "Luke…do… do I know you?" Percy asked Luke, his eyes somewhat filled with painful emotions as if remembering something.

Luke's smile dropped as he studied Percy, "Nope, never saw you in my whole life…" Luke said with the same emotionless face.

Percy however was not convinced, "Are you sure? I'm sure I saw you somewhere before…"

Luke's eyes seems to flickered a bit as he studied my fake-half brother. For a moment I thought it was my imagination that he seemed almost scared, "What's your name again? I didn't quiet catch it the first time." Luke said his easy-going nature seem to have disappeared.

"Percy Jackson, well Perseus is my full name." Percy replied clearly hating his full name.

"Might've seen you on magazines a couple years ago… " Luke trailed off, his tone indicating he was hiding something, but I couldn't be so sure. "But you know these days… there's lots of look-a-likes." Luke joked a bit uneasily.

Percy laughed, "I guess you're right, must've been my mistake then."

"So do you also learn here with your sister?" Luke asked clearly interested.

"Actually, I'm just getting her settled in, I'm going to work in a little bit." Percy answered.

"Oh, so how do you like the school so far?" Luke directed that question towards me.

"Too soon to tell." I answered quickly. "I just got here with Percy, and we decided to drop in to eat because someone's stomach couldn't seem to stand the pain." I smirked in my fake-brother's direction.

"I haven't eaten the entire morning!" Percy complained.

I ignored him, "So, are you in any activities around here?" I asked the blond-haired boy.

"There's almost hundreds of clubs you could join here." Luke exaggerated. "I'm in the fencing club, and art of deception." Luke smiled mischievously.

"Art of deception?" I asked completely confused.

"Thievery, lying, but they are usually harmless pranks more or less." Luke shrugged it off easily.

"You're in fencing?" Percy suddenly asked.

Luke smiled brightly, "Looking at the school's number one fencer, probably the best in the world." Luke bragged.

"Care to have a few match sometimes?" Percy challenged.

"You know how to fence?" Luke asked obviously surprised.

"Took a few lesson here and then." Percy said casually.

"Sure, whenever you're free just bring up your fencing equipments and meet me here ," His smile seemed almost a bit forced.

"YO CASTELLAN!" A voice roared over the chattering of hundreds. From beside me I felt Percy tense at the name. I turned around to met with a dark haired guy with an eye-patch over his right eye. His face looked as if someone had slammed him really hard. Even with the injury he had no problem pushing through the hoards of students crowding around the line towards Luke. "What are you doing here man? They're looking for you to teach a couple kids beginner fencing man." The eye-patched guy clapped Luke in the back.

"I'll see you later around some other times then." I told him and stood up.

"I'll be right there Ethan," Luke quickly turned to grab me on the shoulders, for a moment I tense up at the contact and by instincts quickly brushed his hands off. "Sorry," He mumbled, not sounding very sorry. "I could show you around sometimes?" He offered.

I was about to make up some lame excuses to reject his offer, because frankly I don't really know what to make up of this guy. Luckily Percy stepped up noticing my discomfort, "Actually, I think I could show Annabeth around. You probably wouldn't want to keep the students waiting." Percy replied putting a protective arm over my shoulder like the good brother he is. "Don't worry I could take care of my own sister." Percy said.

For a moment I thought I saw anger flashed in Luke's eye, but it quickly disappeared, "Oh that's cool." Luke said so casually you could barely hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Then I'll be off, it was nice talking to you Annabeth." Luke flashed me a charming smile and rushed off towards his friend Ethan.

After Luke was out of hearing range Percy turned towards me, "What was his name again?"

I looked at him in bewilderment, _'Of all things… this is what he asks?'_ I started walking towards the door as Percy reluctantly followed, "Luke." I replied. "Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know…" Percy admitted. "It's just his name…." Percy spaced out a bit as if trying to grasp onto a memory. "Never mind I'm probably just hallucinating or something." Percy shrugged it off even though his eyes seems to be at a discomfort level. "So... can you get around alone… or you need a personal tour guide?" He asked me.

I was about to reject his offer when I saw a couple of guys gawking at me, "Actually, it'll be nice to be accompanied by someone," I admitted trying to not notice the stares I was getting.

"Can't stand the attention from the guys?" Percy smirked nodding his head towards a group of guys. I glared at him, "Okay okay! Just kidding!" He held his hands up in surrender. "So will you be needing my assistance for the whole day… or can I leave in a few minutes?"

I felt uncomfortable with letting Percy wait the entire seven to eight hours at school just for me, but at the same time I do not want to be alone on the first day. "Could you take off work for the whole day?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter, I could take off work for another year if I want too." He joked, but I could tell that to some extent he was serious about taking off work for a year. I studied him a bit curious about his past. He must've seen my expression and quickly said, "But yeah, I could take the day off."

I smiled gratefully, "So I'm guessing you don't mind being my personal body guard for the day?" I joked.

"Isn't that what brothers are for?" He shot back as I took out my schedule. "So where's your first lecture at?"

I took out my schedule and handed him the school map, "Here take a look."

He glanced over my shoulder to take a look at my schedule, "Let's see Advanced Architectural Studies, Architectural Designs, Architectural History and Theory…" He trailed off. "A pretty boring day if you ask me…" I did the natural thing, I smacked his head, "Ouch what was that for?"

I ignored him, "So where's my first class?"

His eyebrows scrunch up a bit as he studied the map, "Over there," He pointed to the left after a moment of hesitation.

I looked in the direction he was pointing to see a grass field, basketball courts, and the parking lot, "You sure?"

"Yeah…" Percy said scratching his head.

I sighed and grabbed the map from my so called older brother. After a couple seconds of studying the map I turned to him, "It's that way…" I pointed in the opposite directions where a crowd of students were gathering.

"You're just guessing…"He mumbled.

I probably was just guessing but I was not going to say that he was correct so instead I said, "No… I was using deductive reasoning." With that said I walked towards the classrooms to find room 273.

He groaned and followed after me while mumbling not so pleasant words about a certain sister of his.

**Percy's POV:**

I'll admit it… I'm bored out of my mind. Don't ask me how Annabeth somehow manages to stay and listen to some boring professor lecture about the importance of architecture for over 2 hours, because if I was in her place I'd rather impaled myself with a knife 50 billion times. Now I'm just sitting out here in the basketball court like a loner in the school. I walked around trying to find a little game of basketball I could play with but came up with no luck because either these guys here are training to be in the NBA or they've been on steroids. I sighed and sat back down in the cafeteria trying to look for more food. I know… I know… I just ate like 3 hours ago… but seriously who can survive with just eating three meals a day… I need at least 6 meals.

I sat there sipping on my iced tea which grabbing a bite from my pizza when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey!" Her tone sounded angry but however amused. I turned around to come face to face with a brown-haired girl with flaming red eyes. She had a black JanSport backpack slung over her shoulders while in her hand she held an NBA sized basketball. She was wearing a swampy green shirt that said a simple but threatening message, 'CREAM THE PUNK' with a humored picture of someone getting drowned by ice cream. Her jeans were oddly ripped and appears to be faded. Oddly enough she actually bothered to tie up her hair since the last time I saw her. Her face held a pretty evil smirk as she made her way over to where I was, "So it's really you Prissy Jerkson." She said with a smug look.

"Nice to see you again Clarisse," I said, trying for a friendly approach. Let's just say… we haven't always been on best terms. Sadly enough we met in the most surprising place… a place where you'd probably never expect Clarisse to go… the hospital. Obviously… the hospital visit was not really for her… it was actually for her long time boyfriend Chris Rodriguez, who suffered from traumatic hallucination after seeing his sister died before his eyes. I was in the same hospital as Chris, getting mental therapy just as Chris had and that was where I met Clarisse. She called me a wimp for getting mental therapy over a little issue such as love and frankly that threw me off and I threw a bucket of water at her face which result in her pulverizing me. As much as I wanted to beat her up, I knew I was in a weak state and could never manage to beat a girl that was probably trained to punch people, and added to the fact I would never hit a girl.

However, I met with Chris, and during one of his hallucinations I witnessed a bit more of Clarisse caring side (surprised she actually had one) and that she also cared a lot of Chris to be putting up with all his craziness. I actually respected her for that and oddly enough I began to talk with both Chris and Clarisse more and I came to respect them both. While sharing a room next to them, I learned a bit about their past and was able to witness Clarisse breaking down, losing her fiery aura. However as soon as I finished my session of therapy I left and haven't seen them since. Last I heard Chris was able to get over his hallucinations and finally got up the courage to purpose to Clarisse. Don't ask me how the guy got up the courage to ask this scary girl (not really) but he somehow managed.

I was a bit scared of why she was here, I remembered the last time I left the hospital… we weren't really on good terms… then again… when were we ever on good terms.

"So looks like the wimp made it to the big paper as the youngest successful business man." Clarisse insulted me even though I knew she was joking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said glaring at my old friend a bit.

"It means you were a wimp then and you are one now." She said simply.

"Thanks for the compliment." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyone sitting here?" She point at the seat across from me and without waiting for an answer, she sat down. "So any particular reason why you're here?" She asked settling down her basketball on the seat next to her.

"Waiting for someone," I answered taking a sip out of my iced tea.

"Prissy finally got himself a girlfriend?" She let out a laugh.

"Gee… I never knew I could have my own half-sister as my girlfriend." I said sarcastically.

She stared at me, "Your sister is your girlfriend? I knew you were messed up in the head… but I didn't think you were that messed up…" She said it with such a serious tone that I actually thought she was not joking..

"WOAH THERE? How is that-? That- THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" I nearly screamed spitting out my drink in surprised.

"You just said it yourself." Clarisse said rather calmly.

"I was making a point!" I tried to explain.

"Whatever you say Prissy, so when did you get a sister? Last time you told me you had no siblings… nor were you expecting any… " She trailed off.

"Simple… my dad was screwed up years ago… and my sister is apparently only a couple years younger than me." I gave her the short answer of my very long story. "How are you and Chris?"

If possible Clarisse smiled… for once in my life I saw the angry brutal girl smiled as she held up her hand where a big ring rested upon on of the fingers. "I'm engaged Jackson." She said in a taunting voice.

"With who?" I asked stupidly.

She threw me the basketball which I happily caught before it would destroy my brain. "Are you serious that stupid?"

I grinned, "Course not, tell Chris I said good luck to the poor guy."

"Why good luck?"

"Because handling you… is a pretty big feat." I smirked as she blindly reached her hand out for her backpack and threw it at my face.

"Just shut up." She glared at me even though I could see the amused look in her face.

"So when's the big day then?" I asked her.

"We decided to get settled down with a job first before we get too serious." Clarisse answered.

"You're already engaged… isn't that already serious?" I asked as I threw her back the basketball.

"Not in my world it's not." She replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say then," I shrugged, "What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"Just chilling," She stretched out her hand to grab a piece of my fries as I gave her a weird look, "Nah just kidding, I'm actually here to learn for once." She admitted. "Taking a couple classes here to help preparation for a position as a offense coordinator… apparently I haven't taken all the classes required to be admitted into the program," Her eyes let out an eerie red glow (or it might've been my imagination). "Well… now here I am taking statistics, linguistics, and some other thing about adapting to other environment … don't ask me what it is for… because to be honest… I am not even sure."

"Offense Coordinator?" I asked her.

"I have an interest in action, and offense is my style." She grinned, then her expression changed to a look of pain, "So… have you been visiting… you know…" She trailed off, I knew what she meant and I didn't like talking about it anymore than she did.

I looked down in shame, "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Quit the act Jackson," She glared at me. "You know even better than me what I'm talking about, I'm asking about my friend, and you're too scared to even say their names."

She was right, I was scared, frankly I was ashamed of myself for partly causing their death. I let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm scared… happy?" I glared back at her.

"You want to tell me what exactly happened that caused them to die?" She asked me.

I tried to delay the answer, "So how's school?" I asked her.

"Stop changing the subject!" She yelled at me.

"Why do you want to know how they died?" I asked quietly.

"Percy you left both me and Chris hanging when you finished with your session, I want to know what happened to my friend… I just need to know how she died!" Clarisse told me her eyes were almost brimming with tears, but I knew that was impossible… Clarisse never cried… not even when I nearly broke off her foot.

"Can you just stop asking me these questions?" I begged of her. "It's been three years already! LET IT GO CLARISSE!" I shouted not even looking at her face. I remembered that this was partly the reason why I finished my session so early… it was because of Clarisse constant bickering and curiosity about Silena as soon as I spilled out to the therapist. Sometimes I wished I never told her what had happened with my friends, I should've just kept my mouth shut when the stupid therapist asked me those questions, especially since both Clarisse and Chris were in the next room.

She stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, despite how much I grew over the past 3 years since that depressed state, I have to admit Clarisse are one of those headstrong girl with probably enough strength and just the right attitude to beat any guy up any day… and sadly that guy right now is me. I looked at her seem to be flaming eyes as it seems to be burning my soul from the very essence.

"Fine… don't tell me what happened… but I at least need to know who the hell killed her." She glared at me her eyes angry yet also desperate. I knew at the moment, the Clarisse with the fiery, confident attitude was gone, in it's place was a desperate friend that was wanting to avenge her friend's death.

_RING! RING! RING!_

'_Saved by the bell,'_ I thought with a bit of relief knowing that I was probably about to crack, "I have to go now," I said quickly brushing her off me.

She glared at me, "Just tell me… who killed her… or caused her death?" She asked.

"I told you a long time ago… It was a car accident," I lied.

"Shut your mouth Jackson, I'm smart enough to know that's a lie." Clarisse glared at me.

I sighed, "Can we talk about this another time…?" I asked. "I really have to pick up my sister…" I mumbled.

"Call my number right now," She told me. "3872947"

I nodded and quickly punched the numbers into my cell as her phone rang from her pocket.

"Don't think about hiding Prissy… I want to know what happened and I'll find out." She glared at me. I hesitantly nodded as I turned towards my sister's classroom..

**Okay… a bit shorter compared to my other chapter…. This barely reached 3500 words… sorry can't help it though… I feel like it's just right to stop here… but who do you think is the friend Clarisse is mentioning to Percy? Who was the person that caused "her friend's" death? Why does Percy seem so guilty? Why does Luke seem so familiar to Percy? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! oh yeah…don't call Clarisse number… I'm serious… I have no idea who's number is that… so if you actually do call…(which I highly don't recommend) don't be surprised when some random person… who is not me.. pick up the phone… I mean pleaseee why would I put my cell up there… I'm not that stupid…. Or am I? *sinister laugh and disappear in black smoke***

**Song: ****For The First Time ****by The Script! (You had no idea how much times I listened to this song when I first heard it!)**

**Random voice from somewhere  
>AGENT ASTRO ZOMBIE OUT!<strong>


	11. Secrets Given Away

Chapter 11: Secrets Given Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the word disclaimer.. .because of I did… you would be dead disclaimer… *dodges ninja stars* GODS! OKAY OKAY! I DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL PERSEUS JACKSON!  
>Percy: DON'T CALL ME PERSEUS AGENT ASTRO ZOMBIE! *Smack me on the head with Riptide*<br>OKAY OKAY! PERCY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**REVIEWS! Well most of you guys figured it out, Silena and Beckondorf… but who is the mysterious 3****rd**** person :D **

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: I'll give you this… he does have something to do with Percy's friends death, but with what exactly… LOL even I don't know yet XD I've tried shifting my eyes XD having a pretty hard time with it :D**

**AzianDemigod16: HUNGER GAMES! Yep great movie! Haha aww I want a mockingjay pin! It's so pretty XD, I like Cato, but I'm cool with Peeta and Gale, I mean seriously they are all hot right? :D**

**GemOfOlympus: haha totally understand the laziness :D I do it sometimes haha I get the joke! Me and my friends joke about sparkling Edward Cullen all the time XD. HAHA I'll give you 2/3 of the award! I like the long chapters and all the suspense building up! Hope you update soon as well! well since Luke is human he probably reincarnated so many times XD Well we could count on Percy to finish the job right? **

**C-Nuggets N.L.: Oh great.. now I have to go get Apollo to heal Luke or Hermes is going to have my head.. no wait… PERCY BEAT HIM JUST ONE LAST TIME! Haha but you're right Silena is one who died, and thanks :D**

**Istealcookie: Thanks! Well I gotta make Percy a little bit depressed to fit my story plot you know? But maybe I'll try to make him a bit less emotional aka depressed? Thanks for reading!**

**Anymore questions (most likely I'll give you half answers) feel free to review and ask :D**

**Percy's POV:**

"Seriously… how did you even survive like 6 hours of boring old lecture…" I groaned as we made the way to her dorm.

"It's call having an interest in something." She replied with an edge of amusement. "So how did you cope the boredom?"

"I ran into an old friend." I admitted. "We got talking, and I guess lost track of time." I mumbled remembering that I'll have to face Clarisse sooner or later.

"You don't look happy meeting that old friend." Annabeth noticed.

"Nah…" I lied.

"Oh…" We went back to our little silence, however now it was not as awkward. I guess… I was getting used to having a sister like Annabeth. After about fifteen minutes of poking around, we came upon one of the millions of dorms on the planet.

"So… you sure they'll allow me to go into your dorm?" I asked her, pulling along her bags.

"You could say that you're my bell boy-" She suggested with a slight smile.

"No," I replied immediately.

She laughed and stopped in front of the room 273, "Or… you could dress up like a girl and pretend you learn here."

"Not a chance." I glared at her as she opened the dorm with her keys.

"Dad… I'm okay… No! I don't want to talk to Jane! I already told you! Dad… if you seriously want to spend some quality time with me… at least fly over here with mom instead of sending Jane over with a new car or whatnot!" A girl that was already inside the room yelled into of what I presumed to be her phone. "No! I am not going to whatever university Jane planned out for me… I'm already accepted into one… and I don't feel like going anywhere else!"

I couldn't help but think that either this girl has a bit of anger problem or she was seriously rude to whoever this Jane person is. In spite of the awkward conversation I cleared my throat as I walked in alone and for the first time noticing that Annabeth was still outside of the dorm.

The girl glanced up and saw my face which giving a look that said to wait a minute. "I have to go now… I got some new dorm mates coming in… "She quickly hung up and turned back to face me.

Her eyes were almost shifting its color almost like a kaleidoscope, with her brown hair cut unevenly and a simple one braid on her right side. I guess you could say she was pretty… but for some reason it seems as if she's trying to hide it. In her hand she held the phone she just used to call her dad while her other hand held onto a pencil. Despite the normal room temperature she wore a snowboarding jacket with simple faded jeans. She brushed off the dust in her jeans and stood up to greet me while her face held a look of bewilderment.

"Hi… umm… Percy Jackson." I offered out my hand to her as she shook it.

"I could've sworn the guy said… my roommate was a girl…" She narrowed her eyes as if looking at me to see if I was a girl.

"No-"I tried to tell her but was rudely interrupted.

"Unless… you're a girl…" Her eyes widen, "I mean no offense if you're a girl… I mean, I guess you do kind of look like a girl, well… except for the really short hair… and is that a mustache? I'm pretty sure Percy is a guy's name… but it sounds pretty as a girl and-"

My face was probably red as a tomato as she blabbed on about how I was a girl, "No!" I quickly stopped her little debate about my gender. "I'm a guy," I quickly said before she could talk again.

"But-"

"I'm not your roommate… hope that clears it up." I quickly said. "How the hell do I look like a girl…?" I mumbled under my breath to low for her to hear.

The brown-haired girl flushed from her mistake, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you at all." She apologized sincerely. "I mean… I knew you looked like a guy, but I was so sure that you were my roommate and thought you were a girl so I didn't want to make you feel bad and-"

My face cooled down a bit and oddly enough I wasn't the bit annoyed with her mistake knowing that she was sincerely sorry, "That's okay." I told her awkwardly.

"Wait…" She looked around the room. "If you're not my roommate then-"

"Percy! Help me with the bags!" Annabeth called from outside the door.

"If you're wondering… that would be your roommate." I motioned towards the door going towards Annabeth voice to help her carry in her bags. I walked out to see Annabeth having a bit of trouble bringing in the bags and walked over and grabbed one of the luggage. "Met your roommate…" I mumbled. "She thought I was a girl for a second." I groaned. "Tell me… do I even look like a girl?"

"I have a roommate?" Annabeth asked completely ignoring that her brother's pride have been hurt.

"Thanks for caring…" I mumbled.

From inside the dorm I heard the girl's voice coming towards us, "In here!" Her head popped out from inside the door, "Hi I'm- Annabeth?" The girl exclaimed as she quickly engulfed Annabeth into a hug. "What are you doing here?" The girl happily said as she released Annabeth from a hug.

"You're Annabeth?" I asked stupidly to the girl with the chocolate brown-hair.

Both girls looked at me with a weird expression. "Percy… I think you hit your head too hard…" My sister mumbled.

I stared at them in confusion, "Then what-?"

Annabeth (my sister) face-palmed, "I'm Annabeth…"

"And I'm not Annabeth." The other girl stated.

"Wait…" I began before I was rudely interrupted by not-Annabeth.

"I'm Piper," Not-Annabeth greeted me, holding out her hand. "Piper McLean"

Annabeth stepped up, "So this is the school you were talking about?" She asked Piper.

"Yep, I actually got admitted into here," Piper replied.

"What about Jason then? I heard from Thalia that you guys are still together." Annabeth said making conversation with her dorm buddy.

"Wait… you guys know each other?" My smart mouth blurted out.

"Glad to see you figured it out Percy…" Annabeth mumbled.

"Gee… thanks…" I retorted back sarcastically.

Piper looked at me with narrowed eyes, "You never told me you had a boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

I inwardly sighed, _'Why does everyone keep on thinking that we're dating… I mean… she's my sister…'_ I thought as Annabeth just shook her head.

"Maybe because I don't…?" Was the smart answer of the great Annabeth Chase.

"Then who…?" Piper asked.

"Percy Jackson, my brother." Annabeth introduced us. "Piper McLean, an old friend."

"No need the last name," Piper smiled, "So how come you never mentioned you had another brother, last I checked your brothers are Malcolm, Bobby, and Matthew." Piper stated.

I looked over at Annabeth whose face was bright red and almost shocked as she looked at me while trying to form words, "No…" She laughed nervously, "Those are actually my brother from the adopted family."

I nodded at Annabeth's logic, _'That does make sense,'_ I thought, _'She did say that she didn't find out about her real family until a couple days ago.'_

"Adopted family?" Piper asked her face filled with confusion.

"I'll explain later." Annabeth said quickly, her eyes filled with evident fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"Perfectly fine." My sister said with a forced smile on her face.

Needless to say I was a bit suspicious, her face starts to take on a shade of red as she looked back at Piper. The look on her face clearly tells Piper to be quiet. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

She nodded quickly, "I think I'm okay… umm… you could go now, I'm pretty sure Piper wouldn't mind giving me a tour here… right?" Annabeth said, clearly not taking a 'no' for an answer.

Piper seem to have been knocked out of a trace, "Yeah, yeah I can show her around,"

"You could go home now," Annabeth said a bit too harshly, almost as if she wants me to disappear.

"Umm… yeah sure… just give me a call if anything comes up, and I'll give you a ride to work after this week then, " I told her a bit sad that she doesn't want me around. She's as annoying as hell, but it's actually fun being around a little sibling I guess…

Annabeth seem to have noticed that she was a bit harsh and quickly said, "I mean… I'm just really tired right now, and you're probably tired too." She corrected herself. "But thanks for helping me today." She shot me a grateful look.

"No problem, just don't forget I'm picking you up in a couple days." I reminded her.

"Okay," She gave me a weak smile, a real one this time, "I'll see you later Percy,"

"Ditto." I smiled back and exit out the door giving the two girls some time to talk about alone.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What was that?" Piper asked me as soon as Percy was gone.

"What was what?" I tried to dodge her question.

"Oh, come on Annabeth… you know what I'm talking about… when did you suddenly have a brother?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. "I've always had brothers," Technically this was not a lie, I had step-brothers.

"Yes… brothers… but who's the new brother? I'm not that dumb Annabeth, I can tell that he's definitely not your brother." Piper said as she helped me unpack my luggage.

"He's my brother." I said a bit too convincingly.

Piper scoffed at my attempt at lying, "Please… I'm the master of persuasive talking… I can make you spill in no time… either tell me now Annabeth or I'll force it out of you." Piper said with a gleam in her eyes. I knew she wasn't kidding, she actually somehow manage to sweet talk her way into getting herself a BMW once… and believe me… the result was not one to die for.

"I already told you, he's my brother." I said slowly, fully aware of the mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh… come on… then explain why you were quick to say that Bobby, Matthew and Malcolm were your adopted family members… when they're actually you're half-brothers." Piper smiled intelligently. "So Percy is not your brother," Piper stated again.

I sighed in defeat, "How did you figure that out?" I asked her, even though I don't look like Percy, I knew it was not that easy to distinguish the difference between brothers and sisters.

"Easy… I knew about the Percy Jackson," Piper made air quotes in the air.

I nodded then realized what she had just said, "Wait what?"

"It's nothing really… remember my obsessed arch enemy?" Piper threw my luggage on the floor as she made a mess on the floor.

"Drew?" I asked wondering what Drew had to do with this, if I remember correctly Drew was long gone over in Paris or something.

"The one and only," Piper nodded. "Anyways, she was majorly obsessed with dangerous guys if you remember correctly, and Percy Jackson was famous for quite a while over here. Apparently he blew up a national monument at a young age and went missing for a while. Added to the fact he was a wanted criminal because of some misunderstanding." Piper stated.

My mouth gaped open, "How did you..?" I was seriously surprised, Percy looked almost innocent, clueless even, but to think he blew up a national monument. I wasn't really sure what Piper was telling me was exactly accurate…but I didn't want to sound so surprised so I just went along and tried to not act so freaked out.

"Know about this?" Piper grinned. "Well… That's Ms. Drew for you, but seriously, that information was on many articles, you wouldn't believe how much trouble this guy caused when he was young, but don't even try looking, all those articles are locked away now apparently for security purposes. For what I actually… I don't know, but it's useless to find out about his past even if he's a famous guy."

"Any particular reason why you remember so much about this?" I asked her. "If I remember correctly you and Drew weren't exactly buddy-buddy to each other on the talking scale."

"Okay… you got me….Drew did tell me about this though… annoying me with how handsome and hot this so called Percy Jackson was and Jason heard us talking." Piper admitted. "Jason apparently got jealous and was able to dig up some pretty messed up stuff about this Percy Jackson."

"How'd Jason get to the files?" I asked.

"Bribery." Piper stated simply, "But I only know that much."

"Well… then… how does this show that he's not my long lost brother?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Simple." Piper smiled, "His parents are divorced. His dad is Poseidon Oceanus and his mom is Sally Jackson." Piper said a bit creepy.

"Kind of a stalking information don't you think?" I frowned.

"Tell that to Jason," Piper shrugged."Anyways… last I checked your dad name was Fredrick and your mom was Athena-" Piper stopped to look at my expression then cleared her throat and continued, "Anyways… you have no relationship with him… what-so-ever." Piper concluded. "So now… tell me why exactly did you pretend to be his sister?"

"Wow…" I sighed, I knew that the plan was not so foolproof… but now that Piper pointed it out so easily… it seems almost… stupid.

"If you tell me that your plan was to pretend to be his sister because you got some benefit out of it or something… I will seriously say… that is the most stupidest plan you've ever came up with." Piper stated then took a look at my face. "Oh gods… you're kidding me right?"

I managed a weak smile, "Psych?" I said weakly.

Thankfully Piper was much more calm then Thalia, "What's the benefit then?" Piper asked a bit too calm if you ask me.

"Going to school in Columbia…?"

"Then tell me… does he even have a sister or did you just made this up?" Piper focused her attention on me.

"He actually does have a sister, one of my friends, but she didn't want to come to we made this plan." I answered quickly still thinking that the plan was pretty stupid. "But enough about that…" I said putting my clothes aside. I was still curious about Emily's brother. "Tell me about Percy Jackson." I commanded her.

"Well what do you know already?" She asked.

"Well… just about his work… I don't know anything about his past… except what you just told me." I admitted. Did I mention? I hated not knowing something…

"Well… he was a pretty bad kid, as you already know. Blew up the Arch, that was part of the reason they have extra security at that place now."

"Any reason why he blew up the place?" I asked clearly curious.

"Not sure, according to Jason, something about being chased by some killer. Apparently he was pretty much on the run when he just started middle school and was missing for a while. No one actually knew where he was hidden but he returned after about three weeks." Piper informed me.

"How about in his later years?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Piper laughed, "I don't stalk the guy, I only know the basic information about him, he's pretty secretive with his past if you ask me."

"I can tell…" I mumbled remembering his constant change of mood when I first met him. "You mind helping me with filling up my closet?" I asked my friend.

"No problem." She grinned and began helping me stuff my clothes into the cramped closet.

~PaGeBrEaK~

It's been a couple days since I first started and now it was Friday, and I'm currently just reviewing some lecture he taught us the other day. I have to say Columbia was pretty much all that I dreamed of, it gave me some hands-on design projects that we could build and all the theory of ancient architecture was rather interesting. Sadly however, I haven't had time to make any friends here on this campus, aside from Piper that is, and added to the fact I never really see the blond hair guy, Luke Castellan. Except the one time on my first day, I've never really talk to him as much, so I guess you could say I'm pretty much absorbed in my work.

"Well, class, that's all for today, please continue to read the next excerpt on the building and construction of the Parthenon and the Pyramids of Giza. I will be expecting a report in two days about your findings." The professor told us as he wrapped up his lecture. Oddly enough I like this teacher, his name was actually Mr. Brunner but he always allows us to call him Chiron, which apparently was his first name.

As each student hurried out to their next class I lingered behind, true I've never actually talk to a teacher before… yes… me a 4.0 GPA student never bothering to talk to the teacher… but there was actually this concept I never really understand about the Parthenon, and frankly the monument amazes me. Luckily I'm pretty much done with all my classes for today, for once I was glad for my early lectures. "Sir?" I walked up to the teacher as he sat in his wheelchair grading papers.

The brown haired man looked up, his brown eyes wise with wisdom, "Ms. Chase is it?" He greeted me.

For a moment I was amazed with his impeccable memory, most of the time, college and university professors could never remember their students much less their names. "Y-yes, Annabeth Chase." I stuttered.

"Well, well, are you adapting to the school Annabeth?" The professor smiled kindly.

"Yes sir," I said politely.

"Ah, no need the formality Annabeth, you could call me Chiron," He wheeled his chair towards one of the cabinet. "So any particular reason that you are here?" He asked as he reached and grabbed out a manila folder.

"Yes sir, I was umm… just wondering around the Parthenon," I said nervously.

"Ah, the magnificent architecture of the ancient Greek culture, there's one model in Tennessee, almost flawless I might add. However there a few aspect that could be improve… or rather in this case make it more true to history, but close enough," He wheeled back to his desk and I followed right behind. "Well then what is it that you want to know about this particular piece of work?" He asked his eyes twinkling with joy.

"Well, you assigned us to do a report on it, and I haven't gathered enough information about it, and the sources on the internet contradicts each other." I admitted.

"So you're hoping I could help you with this a bit," He smiled finally taking the time to look up at me. I nodded as he continued, "Are you perhaps familiar with the ancient Greek culture?"

"I know the basics of it, and occasional myths about heroes and kings," I informed him.

"Very well, then you could know that the Parthenon was also once a place of worship. The ancient Greeks believed in smaller matter of gods and have many famous buildings in representation of their gods. If you were able to look closely at the carvings on the Parthenon you would notice a scene with people, those are what the Greeks would call the gods, lowercase 'g' of course." He added and motioned me towards his computer screen which shows multiple picture of the Parthenon.

I look at the top to see many pictures just as Chiron had described, "How were they actually able to build it? I mean like for example…the Pyramid of Giza from the Egyptians were a huge feat." I said in amazement as I look at the pictures.

"There's no particular correct answer for how they build the pyramid, sure we could easily build them now, but with the technology centuries ago, it was actually very hard. Scientist have probably come up with more theories then they can remember, but none can actually be proven. Part of the assignment is to talk about the building and construction, but remember this class is also about the theory of architecture, so I wouldn't mind reading a small excerpt on these particular theories." He turned his chair to face me, "So did I answer your questions Annabeth?"

I smiled at the older man, "Yes thank you Professor Brunner,"

"Well, off you go now, I wouldn't want to keep you from going on to your next class."

"Thank you sir," I nodded politely.

He made a quick nod towards my way and without looking back, I hurried out of the room. "Whoa! Slow down!" A familiar voice called out to me as I fell towards the ground. I look up to meet a pair of blue eyes. "You okay?" He reached out his hand to help me up.

I smiled gratefully back, "I'm fine, sorry about bumping into you, Luke,"

He laughed, "Looks like you remembered my name." Under his arms he held fencing equipments.

"Did you going to practice or something?" I asked looking down at his hands.

"This?" He held up a stick. I nodded as he continued, "I'm just putting this away, I just finished." He flash me a grin. "Say… I haven't seen you since that day with your brother… how about I treat you to some food?" He offered.

I have to admit Luke was very cute and he seemed rather nice I would say. However, I just wasn't feeling all that well today, and added to the fact I do not want to look like someone who stuff their face on a first date… not that he's asking me out on a date or anything. "Thanks, but I'm good, I just ate an hour ago," I admitted.

His face fell a bit, "You want to hang out a bit?" He offered. "I heard they just opened a mall just 2 miles from here… I mean that is if you finished all your classes."

I have to admit, the offer was tempting now so I nodded happily, even though the mall is not much of my thing, "Sure, you mind if I just drop off my books up in my dorm first?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll wait for you right outside of the cafeteria." I quickly departed away from him to put my stuff in my dorm.

~PAGEBREAK~

"That was just too much for me," I sighed and sat down.

"Not much of shopping person are you?" Luke smirked as he sat down beside me.

"You could say that," I managed back. We have spend more than two hours here and we didn't do anything except walk around, and even though Luke kept me entertained I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the mall. Sure I don't mind the mall that much… but just that every time I have to walk through the health and beauty place, it reeked of chemicals.

"You want to go look at something else then? This smell is making me a bit dizzy," Luke admitted.

I nodded eagerly, "I'd thought you'd never ask," I smiled as I followed him out of the beauty section. "I saw a park nearby, you feel like taking a stroll?"

I smiled weakly, "Anything beats this place,"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

**So…not much much action here, but…. Lukabeth (ewww) was kinda developed… not that I like it or anything… not my best chapter but I just needed this in here, don't know why, but I just do :D Anyways…. How was it? Good? Bad? Review!**

**Challenge: So… when was the first time Annabeth called Percy his infamous nickname: Seaweed Brain?**** How about correct answer gets… a HUG FROM PERCY JACKSON!**

**Song: So shall we go back to One Republic; ****Secrets****! ONE OF THEIR BEST SONGS! If I do say so myself :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	12. Perfect Might Not Be For Me

Chapter 12: Perfect…Might Not Be For Me

**The correct answer to last time question is : In the first book, before they started the quest, (precisely on page 147 at the bottom) where she said "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain."  
>So virtual cookie for: PJOHPHGlove, anon, TooLazyToLogIn, C-Nuggets N.L, CaroineEirasSa, leblover, J'aime lire, GREAT JOB EVERYONE!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay… for the last time…. I do not own Percy Jackson… now give me back my brain….**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"So who's this brother of yours? If I'm correct his name was Perseus Jackson right?" Luke asked.

I looked up at his face in the evening light, but it was unreadable, "Yeah, I… umm… yeah," I stuttered. "He's actually my half-brother," I lied a bit more smoothly.

"Half-brother?" Luke asked clearly curious.

"Just found out about him last week," I admitted.

"Same dad? Or same mom?" Luke asked.

I stared at him, wondering why would he want to know this information, "Excuse me… what?"

Luke looked away before I could read his face, "Ahh… sorry, I'm just… you know curious, especially about people that I'm interested in."

It took me a moment to define what he just said, "Interested in?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah," He said without a blush, almost as if he's talking to some stranger, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"Then why would you want to know about my brother…err… half-brother?" I asked, remembering the fact the Percy said Luke looked familiar.

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, just like I said before, curious."

"Curious kills the cat," I stated as I looked at his smirking expression.

"Well, it's not always a bad thing," Luke defended himself.

I shrugged, "So I heard from my friend that you just transferred here three years ago…" I trailed off.

"True that," Luke laughed a bit uneasily, "Someone decided to sponsor me to learn here after they heard of some of my achievement," Luke said his hands were twitching but for some reason I had a feeling he was telling the truth… just maybe not the whole truth.

"So what'd you do that caught their attention?" I asked my face unable to mask my curiosity.

"Didn't you say curiosity is a bad thing?" He said obviously dodging the question.

I decided not to press him for the answer, "You said it was a good thing," I argued back.

"Technically I said it was not always a bad thing," He corrected me.

I grumbled, hating that I was being corrected, "So are you here on a full sponsorship or…?"

"Full sponsorship, I've just recently joined this company, so in exchange for my services I get to study and also help pay for-" He stopped abruptly as if afraid of what I might hear.

"Pay for?" I urged him on.

"Debts from my parents and such, I'm just helping them pay it off," He said easily.

I studied him a bit, not sure what to believe, _'Seriously… is everyone in New York so mysterious… then again… I have no right to talk.'_

"Hey are you free tomorrow?" He asked. "We could go somewhere with my friends."

"I've already got plans tomorrow," I quickly said.

"A boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

"No," I said a bit too eagerly, "My brother actually,"

"You seem to hang out with your brother more than most people," He noticed.

"Well… I want to get to know him… I guess…" I said smoothly.

"Well, I want to get to know you," He said taking a step closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a step back. Not that I don't find him interesting, but a relationship is the last thing I need at the moment. I'm still trying to get my studies on track and keep this brother-sister thing a secret.

He looked at me a bit alarmed and took a step back, "Sorry, I… just thought-"

"It's nothing," I said looking away. We walked under the light post right in front of where my dorm is, "Well looks like I'm here," I smiled gratefully. A bit glad that I don't have to talk to Luke anymore, since we were getting a bit too serious to my liking. Sure I like the guy, and who am I kidding, everyone would like a guy that is bold enough to make the first move… but when the real thing comes I'm just wishing I was inside a hole. "I mean I just know you for only a while…" I trailed off.

Luke lingered behind, probably thinking about his actions, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, it's just…" Luke stopped himself before he could say more. "We should do this again sometime, I had fun," Luke shot a charming smile back.

"Same here," I replied back, really meaning it, "Well I'll see you around,"

"I'm counting on it," Luke smiled as I turned my back and walked back up without looking back at him. I opened the door to my dorm to see the light still on and a figure hunching over her desk drawing something.

"Hey Piper," I greeted her.

She didn't answer me.

"Piper?" I called again.

"Busy…" She managed as she intently drew over a sketch. "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow? Jason's not visiting me this week so we could go shopping or something?" Piper offered as she hastily sketched over her paper.

I sighed, "Can't, Percy is picking me up tomorrow, so don't wait up for me." I told her.

"Why's he picking you up for?" Piper asked putting her pencil down and looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"Work?" I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Why else would he pick me up for?" Piper gave a knowing look. "What?"

"Never mind, so where were you today?" Piper quickly changed the subject.

"Went to the mall with this guy." I answered easily.

"Who's the guy? Your boyfriend?" Piper teased.

"Luke Castellan," I answered. "Apparently a fencing star, and currently also at our school, we went to a mall reeked with perfumes," Piper made a face as I said that. "Then took a nice evening stroll near the school."

"That's not so bad…" Piper said.

"I guess…" I mumbled remembering how Luke was about to make a move on me.

"You don't seem very happy about it," Piper noticed.

"He's a nice guy, but…" I trailed off.

"But…?" Piper urged me to go on.

"Seriously which kind of guy tries to kiss a girl on a first date… having seeing the guy three times?" I asked her.

"A hormone crazy perverted criminal?" Piper offered with a slight smile.

"Real funny." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I do what I can," Piper smiled and went on back to her sketching. "But seriously what's this about him kissing you on a first date? I thought you like guys that are bold."

"Yeah, I mean Luke is perfect, I'm mean he's charming, funny, nice-" I began to blabbed.

"Then what's the problem?" Piper asked.

"How should I know? I'm sounding like your sister…" I noticed.

"For a second I thought you were Drew." Piper added in.

"Not helping here…" I glared in her direction.

"Hey, take a look at this and tell me what you think," She called me over.

I sighed and walked over to her dim lit light to see the most amazing drawing ever, "Wow," I breathe. "This is- When did you learn to sketch like that?"

"My mom's a crazy Fashionita remember?" Piper wrinkled her nose.

"How can I ever forget…" I mumbled remembering Piper's mom, Aphrodite, the famous super model, and pretty much the queen in fashion and modern trend. "But this is…this is amazing," I look at her sketch. The detail was incredible, even though I might not be a fan of such dresses, this was beyond amazing.

"You think?" Piper asked.

"Definitely, no lie." I said honestly. "So what's this for?"

"Just simple sketches, I'm going to try to send them in to get them made into a new trend." Piper said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Your mom's company?" I asked a bit surprised because I knew Piper doesn't like to use her parents power card, considering her dad was the famous Tristan McLean and her mom was the Fashionita Aphrodite.

She gave me a look of disbelief, "Course not… I can't stand it if my mom even tries to dress me up as a doll one more time…" Piper groaned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then who?"

"Okay… it's my mom… but I'm not sending it in as myself… I can't stand it if she just put my propriety first because I'm her daughter," Piper admitted.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked her a bit disbelieving.

"And this is coming from the girl who's pretending to be the sister of a leading business guy to go to school in Columbia." Piper pointed out.

"Fine…" I groaned and laid back down on my bed, "Night then," I replied.

"Oh yeah, Thalia called you while you were out," Piper told me just as I was about to drift off to sleep.

I sat awake in my bed, "She called? What did she say?"

"I'm pretty sure she's still awake," Piper added.

I checked the time, it was around midnight, "Piper, it's already nighttime, I'm pretty sure anyone in their sane mind wouldn't be at their phone at midnight," I mumbled.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "You know this is Thalia we're talking about right?"

I thought about it for a minute and took out my cell phone to call Thalia, "Hello?" Thalia's voice blared through my phone. "Give me a minute," Thalia told me before the background noise faded into the background. "So who's this?"

"Annabeth," I answered her still able to hear some kind of talking in the background. "Piper said you called me,"

"Oh yeah! You never told me Piper was your dorm buddy!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Busy?" I offered making sure to hold the phone at least a couple inches away in case Thalia decides to yell into it again.

"No excuse madam," Thalia said in her business like voice. "Anyways, if you're free tomorrow, drop by my house, I got nothing tomorrow anyways."

"Okay, I'll try, but no promises though,"

Sure I'll probably be home the whole day, make sure to call me at least 15 minutes before you come though," Thalia warned me.

"Why? Got something to hide Thals?" I taunted her.

"You could say I got a little secret to hide," Thalia said uneasily, "Plus, my house is pretty messy if you think about it," Thalia reminded me.

I remembered back to a while ago when I was living with her. Her house was pretty much a living mess, and I was suffocating in here. Even though I really love the place, it was a pigsty. I sighed, "Fifteen minutes before, I got it, I don't want to come into a trashed house,"

"Glad we're on the same page Annie," Thalia teased me.

"Don't call me Annie," I warned her.

"Who's going to stop me?" Thalia said as I imagined her smirking on the other line. "Anyways, I'm hanging up now, I got another call coming in," Thalia told me.

"Okay, I'll catch you later," I quickly said as I laid back down on my bed.

**Percy's POV:**

I hesitantly walked towards Annabeth's dorm. _'Where was it again?'_ I asked myself a bit frustrated. I checked my watch, it was pretty early in the morning and I seriously doubt she would still be awake. I tried to drill my head for information. _'Room 271…. No… wait… 273?'_ I thought as I rounded around the corner. I walked up to the door with a label that clearly wrote 273, and politely knocked.

No answer.

I was about to knock again when the door suddenly flung open and there stood my blond-haired sister, all dressed up and ready to go. "Wow… you got dressed up nicely." I remarked as I look at one of those business shirt with those ties that girls wear. Her hair was tied up in the back and she held onto a bag on her right hand. In other words… my half-sister was hot… I made a mental note to keep Connor away from my sister.

"Well… considering it's my first day of work, I thought I should at least dress up a bit." She answered.

"Glad you actually thought of that… or I was going to have to go shopping with you…" I groaned. "So you're ready to go?" I asked her.

"I've been ready half an hour ago." She answered and walked out of her dorm to lock the door.

"Don't blame me, I was here at least an hour ago, blame the school annoying corridor." I mumbled.

"You know… there's this amazing invention called the cell phone where you call the other person through radio waves so you could ask them where they are." Annabeth said sarcastically.

I mentally hit myself in the head, _'Why didn't I think of that!'_ I glared at her, but wasn't going to admit defeat that easily, "I was going to call you… it's just my phone ran out of battery." I lied smoothly. Just at that time my phone decided to ring, I mentally cursed under my breath while Annabeth raised an eyebrow while trying not to laugh.

"Sure does seem like it ran out of battery," She laughed.

I glared at her and picked up my phone, "Hello?" I said in a rather angry tone as Annabeth tried to keep her laughter down a tone.

"Percy, don't come to work right now, go to Ms. Collin's land." Michelle's voice blared through my phone.

"Wait what?" I asked obviously confused.

"She just read through the proposal and she wants to sign the contract." Michelle said the joy was evident in her voice.

I smiled as Annabeth looked at me weirdly, "Okay, give me the time," I told my secretary.

"11 o'clock sharp Percy, don't be late." Michelle warned me.

"I got it, don't worry there's still more than two hours before then." I told her. "I'll come to work at around noon." I told her and with that said I hung up. After putting my phone into my pocket I turned towards Annabeth, "So… did you eat breakfast?"

"What is it with you and food?" Annabeth asked me. "I've just seen you for about 5 minutes and you're already talking about food."

"I'm a growing boy!" I defended myself.

"You're already past the growing boy age…" Annabeth shot back.

"Whatever… fine… I guess breakfast is out of the picture… "I mumbled.

"I never said I didn't want breakfast," Annabeth retorted back.

"Would you make up your mind already?" I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Your stomach just gave us the answer." Annabeth laughed, "So you want to go to the school's university or somewhere else?"

"I'm feeling like a rebel… so onward to In-N-Out!" I grinned like a fool.

"Technically… it's not being a rebel… since we are allowed out of school campus…" Annabeth informed me.

"You just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" I mumbled sarcastically, even though inside I was actually pretty happy. Actually considering that the week had been pretty much workload, one after the other, a day hanging out with my sister, half-sister even was a break.

A few minutes later we sat on the counter inside the fast-food store munching on our burgers. "Don't we have to get to work soon?" Annabeth asked me as she finished halfway through her burger.

"In about thirty minutes," I answered taking a slurp out of my drink.

"I thought-"

"It's a special occasion, and plus, I think I'll need you to help talk through with Ms. Collin." I told her with a slight smile.

"So the point of my work is to follow you around?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Well, our old man prefers that I show you around the place… so yeah, you can say it's like that. So yeah, I kind of need you to talk to the lady, she would never agree to anything I say,"

"Well with the way you talk it would help to add a little human emotion to it…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked obviously confused.

"I already told you before, with the way you talk, it seems as if money is all that matters, that's probably why Ms. Collin didn't accept the contract in the first place. Even though I can tell you have good intentions, with your showcase of talking about profit and such, those things only work on the rich greedy folks." She lectured me.

"I never said it's all about money," I tried to defend myself.

"I never said that you said it's all about money," She shot back as I gave her a confused look, "What I meant is, it wouldn't hurt to show a bit of humanity when you're talking to clients." She stated.

I thought about what she said, sure she's correct, but I've mostly been dealing with greedy rich millionaires, and… there haven't been much of those humanity stuff she keeps on mentioning in the business world. I sighed, knowing that whatever I say was just going to more contradicting then it already is, I stayed silent waiting for her to continue. Instead she kept quiet while eating her burger, her face was solemn as if she was thinking about something. Being the insensitive brother I am I simply just asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Her surprised face turned towards me.

"You just had that thinking face on," I pointed it out.

"Nothing," She said nervously. "Hey, you mind taking me to my friend's house before we head over to meet Ms. Collin?" She asked me.

I checked the time, "Sure, we got plenty of time, so are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said aimlessly as her hand messed around with the necklace around her neck.

**Okay…sooo… I don't like this chapter as much as the other chapter, because seriously… I had major writers block… and… this is the first time I actually couldn't agree with anything that I put down… usually I just get minor ones so this is a big new...I'm just like typing down something then erasing whole paragraph… my mind won't agree on anything… any ideas how to get rid of this? Anyways Read and Review! I can assure you the next one will be better! (probably?) **

**I'm sorry I can't answer the reviews now, I have to read To Kill A Mockingbird and do some projects… and I haven't even started, but I'll answer any questions or suggestion you guys have on the next update :D**

**Song: ****Fall For You ****by Second Serenade (such a sad and sweet song though it probably has nothing to do with this chapter, but I just love it so much :D)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	13. Author Note and Chapter Preview

**Preview of Chapter 13 and author note important please read!**

**Well I just put up a chapter the other day… so you're probably wondering what's with the sudden author notes? **

**Well no I'm not done with this story or anything… but the reason for this is… star testing…. And grades…. my grades came in today… and according to my parents it was bad…. But apparently 3 A minus is a bad grade…. So my mom was giving me one hell of a lecture and let's say I'm just not happy about it. SERIOUSLY A MINUS IS ALREADY GOOD ENOUGH RIGHT? Okay… raging done. Next update probably won't be for a while so don't be surprised if I suddenly don't post for next week. I hate author notes and I'll probably won't have one unless I actually have a reasonable excuse… if possible I'll be posting up a chapter in the weekend where there's no work (fat chance) or anything. But wish me luck….**

**For those who have testing or anything of the sort… I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK WITH IT ALL! Don't be stressed out… not a good thing. Don't spend too much time studying something you already know! Also… any study technique you guys care to share to me?**

**Well I'm gonna type up a quick preview of chapter 13 for you guys (just because you guys are that awesome! After this… I'll study!**

Chapter 13 Preview:

**Percy's POV:**

I came face to face with a girl in spiky black hair, freckles spread around her cheeks. Around her wrist she wore a silver bracelet, she wore a simple black shirt with the logo "Death to Barbie," with a comic picture of a Barbie getting pinned down with so-called blood spreading over the shirt. Despite the warm air inside the home, she was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of camouflage pants. I'll admit… this girl looked scary… if possible even more scarier than Clarisse. Her electric blue eyes looked me over, then shifted over to Annabeth, and her frown instantly turned into a smile, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth eagerly hugged the scary girl back, "Hey Thalia,"

"So what brings you here?" The other girl asked as she looked at both of us in confusion.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow, "I called just 15 minutes ago,"

The spiky haired girl opened the door a bit wider and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah, come on in," She grinned. "So who's this kid?"

I look at the girl, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you… kid…" I mumbled.

Either the two girls didn't hear my exchange of wisdom or they choose to ignore it, Annabeth casually said, "Perseus Jackson," She gestured towards me. "Thalia Grace." Annabeth pointed towards the girl.

**That's all… gotta go now, my mom's yelling at me now! Laters!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	14. Mysterious Unicorn Loving Brother

Chapter 13: Mysterious Unicorn Loving Brother

**Disclaimer: Okay… stop rubbing it in that I don't own Percy Jackson! You don't too! You're just a disclaimer!**

**Thanks for understanding about test and what-not! But guess what? STAR TESTINGS OVER FOR ME! Five days straight of testing… *shudder* never going back there again! Anyways now that star testing's over I just need to focus on finals! Well here's a little present for you guys for being so patient with me :D (cause there's no promise when I'll update next time.. DON'T KILL ME!)**

**Percy's POV:**

I came face to face with a girl in spiky black hair, freckles spread around her cheeks. Around her wrist she wore a silver bracelet, she wore a simple black shirt with the logo "Death to Barbie," with a comic picture of a Barbie getting pinned down with so-called blood spreading over the shirt. Despite the warm air inside the home, she was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of camouflage pants. I'll admit… this girl looked scary… if possible even more scarier than Clarisse. Her electric blue eyes looked me over, then shifted over to Annabeth, and her frown instantly turned into a smile, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth eagerly hugged the scary girl back, "Hey Thalia,"

"So what brings you here?" The other girl asked as she looked at both of us in confusion.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow, "I called just 15 minutes ago,"

The spiky haired girl opened the door a bit wider and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah, come on in," She grinned. "So who's this kid?"

I look at the girl, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you… kid…" I mumbled.

Either the two girls didn't hear my exchange of wisdom or they choose to ignore it, Annabeth casually said, "Perseus Jackson," She gestured towards me. "Thalia Grace." Annabeth pointed towards the girl.

"No need to throw around the full name," Both Thalia and I said at the same time. I stopped and stared at the girl for a second then the next word came to my mind, "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!" Thalia said as she had a victorious smirk on her face.

"There's no such word as quadruple!" I tried to fight my way to triumphant.

"Yes there is!" She said annoyingly.

"No-" I began glaring at the girl.

"Yes there is!" Annabeth said in frustration. "You guys are so alike it's scary," She mumbled under her breath. Annabeth shook her head as if looking at us like little kids, despite that she was probably the youngest of us three, "Anyways… Thalia this is my half-brother that I was talking about,"

For a moment Thalia looked surprised then she grinned evilly, "So this is the brother you were talking about," For some reason she emphasized on brother, and I noticed Annabeth glaring at her for a moment, but she quickly looked away so I wonder if it was my imagination.

"Half-brother," Both Annabeth and I corrected her.

"Like it makes a different," The annoying girl shrugged, giving an obviously knowing look towards Annabeth. Seriously what's up with girls and their secret 'look'?

"Thalia… how about you try and be a good host, and invite us in?" Annabeth asked, seeming a bit eager to change the topic.

Thalia smirked, "Yes and we shall talk… "She glanced inside a bit nervously, "Now… just give me a chance to be a good host and tidy up the place." She quickly shut the door as both of us stood outside waiting.

I noticed Annabeth fiddled nervously with her fingers, "You okay? You look kind of nervous." I stated.

"Nah, I was just kind of scared you guys might kill each other," Annabeth mumbled.

I feigned hurt, "Me? Hurt an innocent soul?"

"Yes, you the Perseus Jackson." She smirked, probably already catching on that I hated my full name.

"I already said enough with the full name!" I glared at her. "I will kill you if you dare call me by that word again," I warned her. Of course I wouldn't kill her, but where's the fun if I don't threaten your own sister.

"What happen to 'I don't hurt an innocent soul'"? She smirked.

I bit back a curse and was about to shoot back a reply when I met face to face with a wooden door. "We're don- oh gods are you okay?" Thalia asked as she finally noticed that she had made the door punch me in the face.

"Gee… I got slammed into the face by a wooden door, I'm perfectly fine, it's not like my face has splinters on them…" I sarcastically mumbled as I noticed a little splinter hanging off my right cheek.

"Okay good," Thalia said either because she's completely obvious to my sarcastic comment or she's trying to piss me off. "So why don't you guys come in?" She offered.

Annabeth happily walked in as I slowly trailed in behind her. "Nice to see nothing have changed much," Annabeth commented as she looked around Thalia's house.

"Well, I've pretty much been in the same place for a while," Thalia admitted. "So it would be likely nothing have changed since you last came here."

Annabeth casually made herself at home as she sat in the sofa as I stood awkwardly to the side, "You can tell your so-called brother to sit down Annie," Thalia smirked.

"I'm right here you know…" I mumbled.

Annabeth eyed something on the living room table, "You had someone ever recently?" Annabeth asked pointing towards a glass of water.

For a moment Thalia looked almost… afraid, "Oh yeah, one of my friends came over this morning, I never bothered to clean it." The nervous girl stood up, "You guys want anything?"

"You got any soda?" I asked her.

"Yep, Dr. Pepper okay with you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's cool," I replied as Annabeth stood up.

"I'm going to go look for some food, if you don't mind," Annabeth followed Thalia out to the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room.

I took a careful look around the room, it was dimly lit, even in the morning sun, you could just barely make out where everything is. Oddly enough, there were lots of pictures of various things, from different kinds of birds to all kind of beautiful landscape. The pictures were detailed amazingly, the picture captured every aspect so accurately I couldn't help but be amazed by the simple pictures.

My eyes caught on a picture frame where I saw a couple younger kids smiling at the camera.

One girl was clearly wearing all black, with cut-off jeans and a couple red highlights in her hair. While the other girl had honey blond hair and a Yankees cap on her head as if she was hoping to hide. I realized with a start that the girls were Annabeth and her evil friend Thalia. Oddly enough there were people behind them that looked almost like their parents, or guardians. The man in the back had sandy-colored hair and intense brown eyes. On his head was an explorers hat, and his shirt was oddly buttoned, and his hand was wrapped around another woman's waist. However, this woman looked familiar, but I wasn't sure where I've seen her before. The woman had the intense grey eyes that Annabeth had along with the calculating look and the curly blond hair just like Annabeth. I realized for a second that this was probably Annabeth's parents, or at least the woman was her mom, the dad was probably her foster or step-dad.

Next to that picture was one with Annabeth, Thalia, and two little boys who appeared to be twins. Both boys had mischievous looks on their faces that somewhat reminded me of the Stoll brothers. They looked kind of like Annabeth, but also a bit like the guy from the other picture. They had the same colored hair as Annabeth but instead of the intimidating grey eyes, they had brown eyes. All four of them seem to be standing in front of a meadow and for some reason Annabeth did not look happy in this picture.

I looked into another picture where I saw a blond-haired boy, leaning casually against a more present picture of Thalia and Annabeth. The blond-haired boy had his arms draped on a choppy chocolate brown haired girl that looked oddly familiar. I realized with a start that the girl was Annabeth's dorm partner that I saw just a couple days ago. I was about to sit back down into the couch when I suddenly saw another picture that made me stopped in my steps. The picture was almost hidden beneath the other frame as if someone was deliberately trying to keep the picture out of sight. I took a step towards the hidden picture to get a closer look.

"What are you doing?" someone snarled from behind me.

I literally leaped up in the air and turned around to come face to face with a scary looking Thalia. "Umm… looking around?"

Luckily Annabeth chose that moment to walk out, briefly noticing the tension in the air, "Are you guys okay?" Annabeth asked surveying the situation between us.

I chuckled nervously, "Just looking at some pictures of miniature you,"

Both girls looked alarmed, but Annabeth quickly gained back her posture as she held out my Dr. Pepper, "Here's your drink,"

I gladly accepted the drink and turned towards Thalia, "Oh, you got a picture wedged in between the frames," I told her and made an attempt to take the hidden picture out in hopes of getting a better view of it, but Thalia beat me to it.

"I got it," She quickly put the picture in her pocket before I could ask any further questions. "Just relax and sit down," She said her voice a bit more forceful this time.

"So any new assignment?" Annabeth asked as soon as I sat down.

"Since you left?" Thalia grinned. 'I got plenty. Many newspaper articles and magazines as well as online resources have been using my pictures, but I've just recently got a stable job,"

"You're a photographer?" I asked in disbelief.

"Is there any problem with me being a photographer?" Thalia asked narrowing her eyes.

I quickly shook my head, "No, I didn't mean it that way, I meant to ask whether or not you took those?" I pointed towards the landscape pictures from earlier.

Thalia's face lightened a bit, "That's all my work right there," She smiled proudly.

"It looks amazing as always Thals," Annabeth looked at the picture with an awed expression. "This is even better then the snapshots you send me a while ago," My sister exclaimed.

Thalia laughed, "Well, I did travel over to Europe recently and got some pictures that you might be interested in," She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a yellow manila folder with the labels 'Classified Information: Titan Invasion'. For some reason the words sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin on where I have heard that word before.

I tried to take a closer look, but she quickly put it always pulling out another yellow folder that had the word, 'Europe Trip' on there. "Here it is, a picture of some of the world's most famous monument in architecture," Thalia pulled out a couple pictures and handed them to Annabeth who seemed almost flabbergasted by them.

"Wow… this is…amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed as she looked at each picture. I leaned over to take a look at the snapshots. It had pictures of the Parthenon, Hover Dam, and many other famous monument that I do not know the name of. Frankly the pictures were actually good, even me… a person very inexperience in taking pictures had to admit these are pretty good, worthy of a professional.

"Well it's yours if you want them," Thalia grinned as she sat down on a chair crossing her arms.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked still looking at the pictures with wide eyes.

Thalia just simply nodded. "All yours, I got plenty more from my trip still in my camera so I'm all good." Suddenly a phone went off and Thalia reached into her pocket, "Hello?" She raised up her hand as if telling us to wait and walked into one of the rooms. I pretended to look busy when I noticed a picture that fell to the ground as she walked out. Luckily Annabeth was too busy flipping through pictures to notice anything. I casually reached down to pick up the picture to take a closer look. It was taken at a sideway glance so I couldn't see the face in there, but there was something about this picture that looked oddly familiar. I heard some footsteps walking out and quickly walked back to 'look' at the snapshots with Annabeth.

"Well… love to have you guys stay here a bit longer, but I have to head off now. My boss is calling for me." Thalia stated as she grab a black coat off the hanger.

"Well, maybe we could actually hang out next time, just call me up," Annabeth smiled in her friend's direction as I just stood there awkwardly between the two friends.

"Sure kiddo," Thalia walked us to the door and waved us goodbye as we got into my car.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sighed in relief as we finally got off work, it's just the first day and I didn't even particularly work, we pretty much just ate, went to Thalia's house, signed the contract, and I got a personal tour around the place from Mr. Perseus Jackson himself. Of course the scariest part of the day was with Thalia when she was teasing me again and again about Percy not being my brother. Of course, me being the good friend threatened to throw her down the Grand Canyon if she dares say anything.

"So you got the lay-out of the place?" Percy asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, but seriously… I didn't even have to come today… it was just a tour." I stated a bit nervously.

Percy scratched his head as if thinking and I couldn't help but think it's a bit cute, "Well… I just erm… thought you might need to know the way around… plus… with the contract signing today with Ms. Collin it kind of messed everything up," He stated.

"You sure it isn't because you wanted to spend a day with this wonderful sister of yours," I teased him, as he unlocked his door.

He laughed it off easily, "Nah, don't forget you are here because you talk better with older woman than me."

"Of course it is, and let me guess… you have a better time sweet talking little kids." I shot back.

"True that, the best part is when I sweet talk them with candy." Percy went along with a faint smiling playing on his lips.

"That would explain why I always see you with candy in your pocket." I smiled and oddly enough that was true, he had candy everywhere, just a moment ago I saw a lollipop in his desk drawer and as I sat down in his car I saw a jar of jelly beans. "And care to explain why they are all blue?" I held up his jar of jelly beans that was hidden right next to my foot and was filled with different shades of blue.

"Cause I like the color blue." He answered simply as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Obsessed much?"I retorted back as I opened the jar. "You mind if I steal some?" I asked already putting some in my mouth.

"Thanks for asking," He mumbled sarcastically as he started the engine. "Your manners are to die for,"

"I couldn't agree more," I smirked throwing a few blueberry flavored jelly bean into my mouth. "Are you going to eat any?"

"Nah," He shrugged. "I eat that stuff everyday anyways."

"Whatever you say then," I eagerly ate a couple more jelly beans.

"So do you want to go home now… or accompany me for some food?" He asked as he took a turn into a square and parking his car in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

"If you are already planning to get some food why didn't you just say so?" I grinned as I walked out of the car and entered the restaurant. "Two people," I told the waiter as he came out to greet us.

"Right this way ma'am," The guy lead the way towards a corner. Percy sat down on the opposite side of me and we were immediately given our menu.

"So how was the first day of work for you then?" Percy asked as he eagerly took a look at the menu like a little kid.

"I guess you can say it's a rather good day, considering I didn't really do anything…" I shot back.

"Trust me… just wait till tomorrow… you'll wish that you've never met me." Percy grinned as he called the waiter back to order our food.

"Hi, I am Brian, I will be serving you today, what would you two like to order?" He asked good-naturedly.

"I'd like the new salad you guys have here, with a side dish of tomatoes." I told the waiter.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You know… I don't really mind if you actually eat… I don't like girls that starve themselves because they are out in public…"

I glared at him, "You didn't let me finish," I turned back to the waiter, "Also I would like the chef special's as an appetizer." I glanced a bit longer at the menu. "Perhaps maybe some cheese lasagnas . As for dessert I would like the ice cream sundae, number 33." I told the waiter as he collected the menus.

I smirked at Percy as he looked at me wide-eyed, "You got a pretty big appetite, mind sharing the food? Or do I have to order my own share of the same thing?" I looked at him questionably. "Well… I was about to order the same thing… minus the salad of course," He explained.

"I guess… not like I could stuff that all into my mouth." I admitted.

Percy turned to face the waiter, "Thanks Brian, just add in another ice cream sundae and we're good." He told the waiter nicely. Brian nodded and proceed into the kitchen leaving us two non brothers and sisters to talk. "So I'm guessing you're not like other girls then… considering you actually eat…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means." Percy countered. "Anyways… " Suddenly Percy stopped as he stared behind me.

"What are you-?" I began.

"Don't move." Percy whispered as he failed to hide behind me.

"Percy!" I heard a male's voice called out from behind me. Not really listening to Percy's command earlier… I turned around to come face to face with a Hispanic guy with dirty brown hair. He wore cameo pants with a dark black t-shirt. His arms was slung around a scary looking girl with a frown on her face that quickly changed into a angry scowl as she saw Percy. The two couple advanced over to where Percy and I was, "Percy? Is that you?" The guy asked again.

Percy laughed nervously, "Hey Chris," He looked at the buff girl, "Hey Clarisse."

The girl ignored him and I took that chance to study the girl. Her brown hair was rested on her shoulder sure she was pretty but it seems almost intimidating with this angry aura around her. However the guy next to her seems to be able to calm her down because as he put an arm around her waist, I saw her expression soften a bit.

"So how's the lady with you? Finally decided to move on?" Chris asked as he looked at me.

Percy's face looked pained for a second before he answered, "Actually… this is my sister, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse." He introduced us. "We're just here to grab some dinner since I'm too lazy to make a home cooked meal." Percy admitted.

"Punk," The girl finally spoke rudely to Percy, but he didn't seem to care, it was almost as if this was normal. "So what happened to explaining everything to me?" Clarisse voice sounded angry, pissed off even.

"Erm… I got… busy?" Percy said weakly as Chris stared at him in confusion.

"Well… looks like Clarisse was not hallucinating! You actually do live here in New York!" Chris exclaimed trying to ease up the tension. "Hey how about you guys join us?"

"Yeah join us Prissy," Clarisse urged, the anger still evident in her voice. "Then maybe we could talk."

Percy hesitated before moving us over to his friend's table. Chris and Clarisse sat across from us as the waiter brought us some drinks and soon we were digging into our food making side conversations. Oddly enough I felt included into their conversation, learning that Chris was quick to please Clarisse who had a hot temper in contrast to Chris cool and calm mood.

We were laughing about Percy's cluelessness and accidently spilled a drink onto my clothes when I excused myself to the restroom. "Excuse me for a bit,"

The others nodded as I hurried into the restroom to take out the stain. Spending nearly 15 minutes just cleaning out one stain I finally walked back out in time to hear Clarisse say, "-tell me this already? You can't hide this forever punk. I'll find out and it'll not be a good thing when I do." She warned him.

I was about to walk back to the table when I heard Percy's reply. "Just keep quiet would you! My sister could come out any moment…" Percy sighed painfully as he stared at his plate. That just got me curious… I stayed quiet behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

"Whatever… she's probably still in there cleaning her stain, can't you just tell us the read story… it's obvious that you didn't kill them… considering you were pretty much scarred for your entire session there." Chris supplied.

"You guys don't get it do you-?" Percy began.

"DON'T GET WHAT?" Clarisse whispered-scream as she shot a death glare at Percy. "It was not only your friends that died in there! My friends were in that car as well" Clarisse added her voice filled with evident hurt as Chris put a reassuring arm around her.

"Percy, Clarisse is just doing her responsibility as a friend, she wants to know what happened to them what happened to Si-" Chris said softly before Percy broke in.

"What happened to them was the past already," Percy said in a monotone voice. "Just let it go…"

"Then just tell us! She's my friend! I deserve to know! It's painful not knowing!" Clarisse argued.

"And you think it's even any better knowing too much?" Percy said his voice grave.

"Clarisse just give him a break," Chris began. "Don't do rash thing,"

"Oh so now you're taking his side?" Clarisse glared at her fiancé.

"No…no… I mean you should know how hard it is to deal with stuff like this, especially since Silena's and Beckendorf's death-"

"Can you stop mentioning their names!" Percy said clutching his head as if it might explode.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then?" Clarisse pressured him. She continued to drill him with question while I only catch bits of it… not understanding a single one until she practically scream, "Don't be hiding like a coward punk, why don' t you just tell me!"

Percy shook his head stubbornly as Clarisse made a grab for his shirt before being stopped by Chris. "Percy just tell her," Chris begged. "She's been dying to know.

"You want to know? You want to know right? Okay… How about I'm the one responsible for their death! I'm the one that practically killed them! I'm the one that leaded them to their death! Because of that car accident was why Silena and Beckendorf died! It was all...because…of…me!" Percy hissed. Clarisse look at Percy her eyes gaped open. "How do you think I felt… considering… I was the reason they died?" Percy said softly.

I stared at the table in shock… my so-called brother… killed someone? I wasn't sure if I misheard or not… Percy was a killer?

"As they died… I didn't do anything, I was already off in my slumber! I'm not even considered a true friend! I left them there to die!" Percy continued.

I didn't know what to think now… the fact that Percy would leave someone to die while he enjoys his nap like that or the fact that he lead some innocent people to their death. Even though I've only known him for a couple days, I thought he was a naïve guy with a nice, loyal personality… apparently he's more complex than I thought…_'But why is he feeling guilt if he's suppose to be the bad guy?'_ I asked myself, more and more curious about Emily's brother.

I nodded my attention back to the conversation only to find that all of them had been quiet. I mentally cursed that I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear them say anything, a bit scared, I made my way back over to the table to meet with Percy's forced smile.

"Took you a while." He said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Well… it was a pretty bad stain." I said nervously, hoping that none of them would catch my sudden change of mood.

I sat down as casually as possible as I noticed Clarisse eying Percy as if he's a dangerous person. Clarisse averted her eyes towards me, "Well, Chris and I better get going,"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you though," Chris told me as he took Clarisse hand. "Percy… don't take it too hard on yourself though…" Chris said sympathetically as Percy tried to keep an emotionless face. "I've done pretty bad things in the past too." Chris clapped Percy on the back.

Percy smiled back… but I wasn't sure if it was forced or not, "Sure, I've got to take Annabeth back to her dorm before she gets locked out of school, so I'll catch you later." Percy said quickly and waved his hand goodbye before pulling me by my arm back out to his car.

I turned to face Percy whose face was almost a mask that I couldn't read anything from it. We were currently down on the road back to my school that was probably about a fifteen minute drive when Percy suddenly startled me with a question. "So what do you think of me as a brother?"

I looked at him as if he have dropped from another planet. "What?"

"I mean… considering you knew me for a few day… how would you describe me?" He said stupidly.

"I don't know… I guess annoying and overall nice guy…but… a bit mysterious if you ask me." I said honestly.

"Why mysterious?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the road.

I bit my bottom lip thinking how close I was to admit that I eavesdrop on them. "I mean… like I don't know that much about you." My brain answered for me. "Besides that we're erm.. related… and your name and job… I know nothing about you."

"Oh… that?" He laughed. "Fine then, how about we stop being strangers," He offered. "And be more like brothers and sisters."

"No half-siblings this time?" I laughed along remembering how much he had emphasized it to his friends as well as how much Emily had emphasized it to me.

He smiled and casually glance over, "Nope, just normal brothers and sister."

"Fine… then what's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue," He answered right away. "You should've seen how much blue food I've eaten when I was small." He smiled at the memory.

"Blue food?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yep, but now it's my turn, what's yours?" He asked me back.

I smiled remembering the color of my mother's eyes that I've inherited. "Grey, I just like the color." I told him.

"Okay… favorite animal?" He asked.

"Seriously?" I asked him a bit surprised he would ask such a child-like question.

"Just answer it."

"Fine, an owl." I answered.

"Owl… like… Hoot Hoot?" He asked making a weird voice with his throat.

I glared at him, "They are wise creatures!"

"Sure they are…" He mumbled as he turned into the school's parking lot.

"What about you then?"

"A horse… with wings," He said shyly.

I almost bit my tongue as I heard that, "A unicorn? Are you seriously? Of all animals you pick something that's not even real." I teased him.

"No, not a unicorn! Those are for little girls… I meant a pegasus," He told me.

"There's no difference between them." I mumbled.

"Of course there is." He argued back as he stopped the car in front of my dorm.

"Unicorn…" I said in a singsong voice.

"It's pegasus," He mumbled as he opened the door. "So I'll pick you up to go to work tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled a bit thankful, "Yeah, sure,"

"You want your pegasus loving brother to take you back to your dorm?" He asked me as I got out of the car.

I hesitated a bit, "Well..."

"Then it's settled, come on, I'll walk you back, plus I want to get to know my little sister." He shot me a grin and locked his car before walking next to me. For the rest of the walk, until I got back to the dorm we asked each others questions about one another and for once I felt like I'm actually getting to know Emily's brother as a real sibling, probably even more than my own siblings.

**Hmm…. A little bit of brotherly sisterly Percabeth there…. Well… kinda… I guess? Kinda bought Clarisse back :D let's see… Annabeth assume that her fake brother is a killer and Percy is feeling guilt… and you found out two of the person who died during the car accident :D now all that's left is the last person anyone wanna take a guess? Also anyone suspicious of Thalia's behavior? *wink wink* there's lots of hidden stuff in here (maybe not hidden… but… yeah hidden… anyways… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Song: My Last Goodbye – Trading Yesterday! **** Highly recommend this song, I could sing to this song all day :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	15. Secret Past Revealed

Chapter 14: Secret Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Gaia! It's not my fault that Percy Jackson does not want to be your pawn! It's all Rick Riordan's fault!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After a couple weeks of getting settled into New York, I actually enjoyed the place. At school it was exciting catching up with Piper and actually learning interesting facts about architecture. Added to the fact I have an amazing teacher, after my first talk with Chiron, he welcomed me to talk with him anytime, frankly… he acted almost like a second-father/personal teacher to me, occasionally giving me tips as well as notes.

Believe it or not I've also got comfortable around all the other people at Columbia, one of them is Luke, considering we went out for coffee together occasionally. Our relationship… though… I'm not even sure where it is going… I like him that's for sure… but there are times he acts so distance when he's with his friends, but when we're alone he's always sweet and caring. We go on dates like couples... but then it always ends out as friends' date. Then life with Emily's brother is taking off in a whole different direction, for sure I know Percy annoys the hell out of me, but there are times when he's actually a caring and brotherly guy. Even though he's still mysterious at time and it doesn't help that he's always have this sadness lingering behind his eyes sometimes. Other than that he's just a pain (not really) especially at work. Sadly however, I actually look forward to going to work, considering there's always Percy there to joke around with, even though he still doesn't know I'm his sister.

"Coffee!" He called out again even though I was merely a couple feet away from him. Seriously though… how much coffee does a guy need? He already drank five cups of coffee and it's barely the 3rd hour of work. It's always been like this for at least two months now, I don't get how a guy could drink so much coffee… unless he's deliberately trying to annoy me.

I glared at him, "Can't you get it yourself?" I screamed at him. Thankfully the doors were closed or our co-workers would be wondering why a crazy girl is yelling at their boss.

"As you can see… I'm busy…" He said pointing towards the pile of papers on his desk.

"Well, as you can see… so am I… since someone decided to push a whole load of paper organization on my desk." I glared at him then pointed towards the group of papers on my desk that were getting ready to be filed in.

"Aren't you my assistance?" He asked in that annoyingly cocky voice of his.

"Not your slave I'm not…" I mumbled back.

He must've noticed my sudden bad mood… well of course! Who wouldn't be mad after getting coffee after coffee! "Okay okay, gee, I'm only joking, I'll get the drink myself then." He got up his lazy butt and walked out of the room.

I sat down on my chair and rested my temple hoping for some peace and quiet for once, of course… life is never perfect, for that was when my phone decided to scare the heck out of me.

_RING RING!_

I grudgingly reached for my phone, "Hello? Annabeth Chase speaking."

"Wow… you actually answer your phone like that… way too freaky woman!" A voice I haven't heard in a long time blared through the phone.

"Emily!" I exclaimed as my face broke into a smile.

"Gee… who else would be calling you under the caller I.D. of Emily," Was her sarcastic reply.

"Another Emily?" I offered with a slight grin on my face. "I miss you, we haven't talked in a while, so what's the occasion?"

"Nah, just trying to buy time and see how my jackass of a brother is treating you," She answered simply.

I thought about how Percy was just plain annoying, but I have to admit, he made a pretty good brother. "Come on Em, he's not that bad… he's just a bit annoying at times."

"And how would you know? You haven't even survived staying with him for three days before you decided to move into the school's dorm and you have been staying there for weeks already and you haven't told me anything!" Emily informed me.

"Then how did-?" I began.

"Facebook stalking woman, get with the times." Emily interrupted me. "Anyways… as I was saying, he's a jackass just like my retarded dad."

"You're quick to judge." I commented.

"Ehh… one of my good qualities," she retorted back, I could almost imagine my friend grinning on the other end. "So what are you doing now? Did I call at a bad time again?"

"I guess not… I'm just at work."

"Work? How'd you get a job so quick? If I remember correctly you were not really big on the job thing…" Emily stated.

"One, it's actually your brother's company I'm working at and two, you didn't remember correctly… it was actually you that was not really big on the job thing." I told her.

"Whatever… not the point," Emily mumbled. "Anything new?"

I looked around to make sure Percy was not around, "I don't know… but your brother… he's cool and everything… but don't you think he's a bit mysterious?" I asked her thinking about what I have overheard yesterday.

"How should I know? I've never met him." Emily replied without a care. I decided to let the subject drop… for now. "Why? Interested in him?" Emily asked with a teasing voice.

"No," I said right away, almost laughing at the idea. "That's just… so wrong… if I was ever interested in your brother… I'd rather go die in a hole. I mean I'm just curious about him… not the interested dirty thing you're thinking of." I told her.

"What dirty thing?" She asked innocently.

"Forget I said anything," I mumbled knowing that she'll probably win the argument. "So tell me… what exactly do you know about your brother?" I asked her hoping to get out some information.

"Woah… stalker much?" She asked with a joking tone in her voice.

"Said the girl who stalks people on Facebook." I shot back.

"Okay… okay… well his name is Perseus Jackson and-" She begin.

"How about something that I don't know…?" I interrupted her.

"Umm… let's see…" She paused as I heard typing in the background.

"Are you searching him up on the internet?" I asked her in disbelief… I mean sure Percy's company is famous but I doubt it'll have personal info about his life since he is not… that famous. "You're not going to find anything besides relating to his work and-"

"How about the fact that he dated a famous artist?" Emily offered.

"Wait what?" I stop my rant to listen clearly.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, painter of famous pictures such as 'Oracle of Delphi', 'Battle Of Manhattan', and many more. Her work is currently shown all over the world and she have recently signed a contract with the Louvre Museum. Her artwork is worth almost billions and she's the daughter of Jonathan Ivan Dare and Hailey Christina Dare."

I remember that the first time I came here they were taking about a Ms. Dare… could this be the one? "Wait did you say dated?" I asked emphasizing on the past tense.

"Yep as in almost three years ago." She confirmed. "Apparently they broke up after five years of dating for some unknown reason."

"How exactly do you know this?" I asked her a bit amazed.

"Apparently, he's not just some big egoistic jerk, hiding behind his pathetic family's name-"

"You know… you're part of his so called pathetic family…" I reminded her.

"Yeah…yeah… anyways… he holds a pretty good record for many swimming competition, I'm actually surprised he didn't continue on the path of swimming. In high school, he was offered an invitation into the swimming Olympics, and then made it into the semifinals but some reason he denied going to the championship at the last minute. However, his times were almost impossible, you should've seen how surprised everyone was to see a new comer kicking butts. Though, it did show that he broke many swimming records at his high school. There were even rumors that he was better than Michael Phelps," Emily continued.

I sat there at my desk with my mouth opened wide, I find it hard to see Percy swimming or even be a swimming extraordinaire. "Are you sure what you are giving me is accurate information?" I asked her a bit unsure.

"Unless there's something wrong with Google I'm pretty sure 50 pages of the same thing is enough to prove it." Emily stated sarcastically. "I can't believe this, he's just- woah!"

My ears perked up, "Woah what?"

"How about he was a famous so-called terrorist in the past?" Emily said her voice in fear. "Now I'm not even sure if half of this is true… why isn't he handcuffed inside a prison or something?"

I thought about what Piper had told me about this information being classified, "Could you get more information about this?" I asked.

"Already tried… they won't allow me any access into the files for some reason…" Emily said a bit frustrated. "Well, we know one thing…" Emily trailed off.

"What's that?"

"That my half-bro is one pain in the ass." Emily joked. "And that you are currently working in the same room as a terrorist."

"Come on… you can't actually believe that your brother is a terrorist." I tried to reason with her.

"Explain blowing up buildings and stealing wonderful artifacts." Emily shot back.

"He seems pretty nice to me, maybe there's more to the story." I said reasonably.

"Looks are deceiving," Emily said wisely.

"Don't be judging a book by its cover." I retorted back.

Emily sighed, "Fine… but I still don't know… all the information on here are pretty extreme…"

"Come on… it's probably just a mistake." I said not really believing what I'm saying. "I mean… blowing up buildings, stealing artifacts, and a world-wide famous terrorist… added to the fact that he's a swimming extraordinaire… it's rather hard to believe…"

"Well… how about he also discovered a mutated… possibly a new species?" Emily added.

"New species?"

"Bessie as most people called it. Pretty weird animal if you ask me."

"So you're telling me that the one and only Perseus Jackson was a world-wide famous child terrorist, dated a famous artist, a prodigy swimmer, and now a famous explorer? Are you even sure-"

"How did you know all that?" A voice asked nearly making me jump out of my seat. My phone fell out of my hands as I turned to face a pair of sea-green eyes.

**Percy's POV:**

I stared at my grey-eyed sister, trying not to sound so mad. "How did you know all that?" I asked again.

She stared at me in shock before picking up her phone and hanging up. "I-I… I was just curious about… erm… you I guess… considering that I've never met you before the last month… and… well… you are always so mysterious…" She trailed off.

I don't even know whether to be suspicious of her of not. I didn't even know how'd she even found out about me being a so-called terrorist as a child. Truth to be honest… I was not a terrorist at all… more like I was RUNNING AWAY from a terrorist and accidentally blew up a few monuments during my run. I've always thought the CIA's already erased my past from the public eye… Then again… they did it for the public safety… if anyone knows what I did during my run… it'll just bring danger to them.

I look around the office outside and closed my office door. "I don't need my own family snooping around my office." I said in an angry-calm voice. "Why can't you just mind your own business instead of looking into my past?" I asked her, my eyes filled with anger as I slammed my fist down on her desk.

"I-I'm sorry," She stuttered.

My sister looked at me as if afraid I might do something bad, I instantly felt guilty. I turned towards my sister and look at her straight into the eyes, "Look… you don't need to be looking around in my past to find out who I am… I can promise you that I'm not a bad guy." I assured her seeing her feared face as she looked at me.

Her face looked troubled a bit and I was tempted to tell her pretty much everything about my past for some reason… I mean she was probably the closest thing I have to a close sibling…considering she's the only sibling I've ever met... However… there's also that fact that she's only been my sister for an official two months… I wasn't so sure I could rely this information on her considering how many pain and death I've caused in my younger years.

All of the sudden my office door opened to reveal Michelle holding a couple papers, "Percy," She called out my name then stopped noticing the tension in the room. "Is this a bad time?"

I released my hand from her desk and look up at my assistance, "No, we're good," I said taking a look at Annabeth.

Michelle nodded, and hesitantly walked towards me, "Well… we got the Stoll brothers to help with the clean-up today, but you might need to go there in case they decide to try any of their new pranks." Michelle added, handing me a couple envelopes. "These are some information on the land that we've just researched and had it checked over."

I nodded trying to keep my emotions in check, "And the architect?" I asked her.

"We're still looking… but there is one… you could meet with him today."Michelle said doubtfully.

I ponder a bit, "I think my schedule is clear today, aside from the cleaning up with the Stolls I can go at any time." I told her.

"Well… he said if you're interested he's going to be at his office any time from three to six in the afternoon." Michelle handed me a card, "His office is near the purchased land."

I studied the card, "Okay, is there anything else?"

"That's all, but you would probably have to get to where the Stolls are right now before they cause more trouble…" Michelle sighed.

I nodded then glance over at Annabeth forgetting for a second that she was there, "You…come with me." I told her and grabbed my keys. I stuffed the card of the architect inside my coat pocket and headed outside towards the elevator with Annabeth following closely behind.

Soon we were just standing awkwardly in the elevator, I sighed, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry for overreacting about this… but you don't need to know about it." I leaned back against the wall of the elevator. _'Because you'll be putting your life at risk.'_ I added silently in my head.

Annabeth sat there emotionlessly and I wasn't sure if she was either mad or just plain shocked. The elevators doors opened and I dragged my sister out to my car and opened the door for her. Once we were inside the car she finally talked, "I didn't mean to snoop on you… but if I'm hanging around this close to one person especially if that person is my brother… I think I would want to know if he's a wanted terrorist at a young age."

I stayed silent, _'Well she does have a point…'_ I thought as I took a turn into the next street. In the past two months, I have to admit that we've been getting closer as siblings, but I never really delve with my past when I'm with my sister, it's almost like I actually enjoy hanging out with a friend instead. However, there are things she's curious about me and some things that I'm curious about her. "I can assure you that I'm not a terrorist… or else why would I be running a big company without getting handcuffed or something?" I asked back.

"That's why I was curious," She said half-heartily.

We sat there in a bit of an awkward silence, I remember that we haven't gotten one of these in a while ever since the first week I've gotten to know her… and to be honest I hate these awkward silences. "Look… one of the reason why I was thought of as a terrorist was because of all the bombing, but none of them were because of me… it was just some malfunction in the building and I'm always known for my bad luck…" I said vaguely. Even though this was true… it's not the entire truth.

She studied me, probably knowing I'm not exactly telling her the whole detailed story, "Well, if that's all then what's there to hide," She said plainly, clearly implying that she knows I'm not telling the whole truth.

"Afraid you'll think of me as some bad omen or something?" I offered with a slight smile.

Thankfully, she relaxed as I gave her a smile as if she know things are not as tense anymore. "After all these two months you still haven't gotten to know me that well huh?" She shot back a weak smile. "Well, I don't believe in omen that much, there's no facts behind them and-"

"You only go with the facts," I stated with a smile remembering how much she said that line every time she's at work with me.

She glared at me as I let out a laugh without even knowing why I'm laughing. Maybe it's because I've been so tense the entire week, or maybe I was hoping to relieve the tension between us, "Come on, you have to admit it's pretty funny, that's like your catch phrase or something,"

She glared at me again, "Just like how Mr. Mysterious is your catch phrase?" She shot back.

I bit back my tongue, "Come on Mr. Mysterious? Can you get any lamer than that?" I teased her trying to ease the topic away from my so called 'mysteriousness'.

"Well maybe if you stopped being mysterious I won't call you that."

"I'm not mysterious you know all my basic favorites." I told her.

She crossed her arms, probably knowing that I won't spill anything. "Fine… "She went back out to staring at the window leaving us in a comfortable silence. Nowadays, we rarely get awkward silences, I guess I have to say I've gotten used to these and they are actually comfortable, probably because I'm getting more and more use to her as a sister. There's occasional silence, but I don't find it as tense as it was before, almost as if I'm actually enjoying her presence.

After heading over to a little stop to buy some food and drinks, we arrived to see a crew already cleaning up the place, with two familiar brown haired guys directing the course of work. "Let's lift it up guys," The taller brother hollered. "Come on we're beastly pirates, this is a piece of cake!"

As if on cue, both brothers playfully sang as they worked.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
><em>_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,__  
><em>_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.__  
><em>_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,__  
><em>_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.___

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
><em>_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack-"_

Annabeth looked at me with an amusing smile as the two brothers sang, "I'm guessing those are the Stolls."

I gave her a look, "Gee… I was wondering when you would say that." I turned towards my friends, "Travis! You guys do know we're not running a theater production here?"

"Aww come on Perce! This just makes it more fun! Plus it makes you look like Cap. Hook while we're the hardworking pirates!" Travis grinned as he placed down the wooden cardboard.

"And I'm the magnificent Peter Pan!" Connor added in as he majestically threw down his bundle letting a gust of dust travel through the air. The brothers went on bickering who is Peter Pan, while I just shook my head wondering how old these guys actually are.

From beside me Annabeth coughed, I turned towards her a bit worried, "You okay? You can stay in the car if you can't stand the dust." I offered as I saw her face turning a bit red.

Letting out one last cough, she quickly waved it off, "I'm fine…" She said stubbornly.

Connor turned his attention towards Annabeth as he let out a little wolf-whistle, "So who's the pretty lady Perce? Got a new woman?" Connor asked giving a wink towards Annabeth who look like she was about to murder Connor.

I glared at the younger brother, "She's my sister," I answered him.

Connor ignored me completely as he took a step towards Annabeth, "Connor Stoll, and you are?"

"Not interested." Annabeth replied.

"I meant your name babe," Connor said with a grin.

Annabeth looked reluctant to answer, "Annabeth, " She answered bluntly.

"So how about we go out sometime? Drinks are on me." Connor flirted as I was ready to punch his guts.

"Back off man," I stepped in between him and Annabeth. "Don't be flirting with my sister Connor." I said seriously, feeling a bit protective of Annabeth.

"Chill man, I'm just joking around," Connor said noticing my serious expression, then turned to Annabeth, "But I'm serious about that offer." Connor winked. "So how about it? I'd hate to see a pretty face like you be dateless." Connor made a grab for Annabeth's hand.

For some reason my protective nature flared as I slapped away Connor's hand, "No flirting with my sister." I repeated myself.

"Man… if I didn't know better I'd think you are her boyfriend, any-who call me when you're free, my phone number is 1-800- HOTSEXY."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "And my number NOTFREE" Annabeth shot back.

"You know… he's not kidding about the HOTSEXY part being his phone number…" I trailed off looking at Annabeth shocked face.

"Maybe cause I am?" Connor added with a smirk.

Travis stepped up, "Hey, Travis Stoll, excuse my brother, he's just mentally retarded when it comes to girls." Travis laughed as his brother punched his arm.

"Hey, I was being nice!" Connor argued. "Girls digs guy who makes the first move man! I've told you many time!" Connor grinned.

"There's such a thing as being too forward." Annabeth voiced as she cracked smile at the Stolls behavior.

"Hey don't go blaming me!" Connor desperately defended himself. "I'm just not good at flirting when I'm on an empty stomach!"

"Oh yeah," I turned towards Connor, "Tell everyone to take a break man, I got some food in the car," I threw him my keys, "Go get it." Connor grinned as he grabbed my key and nudged Travis. I glared at them, "Don't even think about it…"

Travis grinned, "About what?" He caught the keys from Connor and threw it in the air.

"Stealing my stuff like you guys did last time." I replied.

"Technically… there's no evidence it's us Perce, didn't they teach you in preschool to not blame someone and don't go judging a charming person by his looks." Travis replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just know that if I find anything missing… you can say good-bye to your charming face." I replied sarcastically.

The brothers ignored me as they made their way towards my car… robbing it in the process.

"Sorry about them," I nervously scratched my head. "They're just annoying, but the Stolls are pretty harmless." I smiled weakly, _'Unlike me.'_ I added silently in my head.

Annabeth laughed, "Harmless? You just said they steal stuff."

I shrugged, "Then I guess it depends on your definition of harmless." I look around and threw her a pair of gloves, "Put them on, there's a lot of work to be done." I look at her clothes, they were more of a casual wear, with a nice pair of jeans and a blouse. "You want to get something to cover your clothes so they don't get dirty?" I asked her.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You're the one with the suit," She remarked, gesturing towards my clothes.

"Okay whatever you say then," I grinned and grabbed my gloves picking up a metal rod to throw it into the piles. After a couple hours of working, I gave the crew back their jobs and scanned an overall report of the land.

"You got the information right?"

My sister held up a folder of paper and placed it in the car. "Okay, the directions to the architectural firm… take a right as you head-"

"Since you're a horrible navigator…" I interrupted as Annabeth shot me a look. "How about I navigate this time and you drive?" I offered.

"You're just lazy…" Annabeth stated as she noticed I was yawning. "Never worked this hard before?" She asked as I stretched my arms that was sore from carrying trash after trash.

"No… more like I didn't get enough sleep yesterday… because someone took a long time to finish their salad." I shot back remembering our dinner with Grover and Juniper to talk about their wedding.

"Don't go blaming me… Grover was rushing you on your best man toast." She shot back. "So who's driving then?" She asked pointing at the wheel.

I sighed, "Well since… you are a horrible driver, I'll do the honors… now if only you would be kind enough to give me the directions."

"Take a right, then the next right again, then past a nearby McDonald and his firm should be around there." Annabeth said quickly.

"Wow… maybe now I won't get into an almost accident." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Considering it's your driving skills… I'm pretty sure we'll be in for a surprise." She shot back as she clipped on her seatbelt.

**Well… in case you didn't catch it in the beginning… two months have past ( I just felt like I needed that in there… you know… to speed their relationship up… and don't worry I'll be bringing in Rachel soon enough, because her role is still intact with the story **

**I apologize for not updating lately… been having family problems… school stuff… and I'm feeling hella depressed… I didn't feel like doing anything except sit and stare at nothing, because I swear… if I talked to anyone… I would go crazy and yell at them. Best thing to do whenever I'm mad… is for everyone to not talk to me … just let me be alone for a while. I'm kinda scared… having some pretty dark thoughts in my head… I'm usually the happy-go-lucky kind of person… so not use to all this shit. Well just needed to get that out… since you guys don't know who I am… it just makes it easier to talk... here's a rather good song…. Thanks for reading don't forget to read and review, I could really use some jokes.**

**Song: ****Home**** – Chris Daughtry **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	16. The Flirt and The Desperate

Chapter 15: The Flirt and The Desperate

**A bit of this idea came from "J'aime lire" and "morbidbookworm" props to them!**

**Disclaimer: Okay… yes… I'M SORRY HADES! I NEVER CALLED YOU WITH A OILY HEAD! THAT WAS PURELY RICK RIORDANS FAULT! **

**Annabeth's POV:**

Within a couple minutes we were standing inside the elevator of the architectural firm. True I've been trying to get him to spill about whatever he was hiding… one because I want to know… and two because I seriously need to know!

We both stood in the elevators nervously, well… mostly it's me who's nervous… Percy was just staring off into space. Right then I couldn't help but notice that he actually does look cute (when he's not being annoying that is...), but then there's always this sad aura around him. Also considering that Michelle have always said there's this Ms. Dare looking for him and now finding out he use to date Rachel Dare… my curiosity is just rising more and more. I couldn't believe all that happened today… I pretty much stalked his past, and I'll bet that he's growing more and more suspicious of me. I'm actually surprised that in these two months he didn't get suspicious or anything. Then now we have this tension around us, for me I'm afraid to talk because I didn't want to see his anger flare again, all these times that I've hanged out with him, I've never seen him so mad before… immature, yes… but never angry.

"So… what exactly did you find out about me… besides you know about me being the so called terrorist?" Percy asked his face a bit worried.

I hesitated, "That you were an extraordinary swimmer?" I said wisely going for the easiest answer.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I didn't actually continue on with swimming?" He questioned as his sea-green eyes bore over my face.

For the first time in my life, this Percy Jackson made me at lost for word…sure I was wondering about his extraordinary swimming career but I was more interested in the terrorist what-not. However, I'd rather know something than nothing, "There was no information about any particular injury… just that you rejected the invitation to the Olympic swim meet." I said honestly remembering what Emily told me.

He sighed, "Well how do I say this exactly without sounding like a weirdo…?" He scratched his head nervously, "I was… pissed at everyone telling me what to do with my life. Everything was about swimming, I mean I used to enjoy it, then everything got serious as I got discovered on races. To be honest… I hate it… the pressure I mean. First my dad… well our dad… was pressuring me to make big money then bring some fame to his company, and to be honest I felt like a pawn to his little doorway to fame." Percy paused as if not sure to continue or not.

I could understand him, he didn't like being obeying… the two months that I've known him… he was mostly rude to many high status people. Then again… all my life all I wanted was to make my mom proud… not my dad… not my stepmom… just my dead mom. Unlike him however… I've never felt like a pawn to anyone, I just felt caged up in a place, never being able to live outside of that cage until I ran away from home. "Then why are you working here?"

"Maybe it's because it's the only thing keeping my mind off stuff… well… including the fact that I need a stable job."

"Then doesn't that make you feel like a pawn to… our dad?" I asked him a bit lost of where he was going with this conversation.

He laughed softly, "I'm sounding like one hell of a hypocrite now huh?" He asked bitterly. "Let's just say that maybe my dad wasn't much of a jerk that I thought he was… I'm not saying he's not a jerk… because he is." Percy looked up at the numbers that seems to be going up to the 10th floor pretty slowly. "Also added to the fact that I don't want to have everyone planning out my life for me… they forced me to go to swim meet when I don't want too. Including the fact that I have a pretty strict schedule, like no partying, only a specific amount of food…I might even say that I hated swimming for a while." He chuckled. "I don't even know why I'm working at the company… maybe it's just my loyalty to my family… but sure as hell I'm not going back down swimmer path where there's only egoist jerks and commanding sponsors."

I stayed silent listening to him… because to be honest this was actually the first time I was getting to know him, other than the common first grade questions.

Percy stared at the floor, "To be honest, I don't even know what I want to do with my life… sure I graduated college and all that already… but I don't know what I want to do in life. The ocean fascinated me, and I'm thinking of taking classes to research as a marine biologist… but I don't know…"

I wasn't able to understand what he meant, I mean… all my life, I've been trying to live up to my mom's expectation. To become successful in life, to become someone who builds something permanent, just like an architect. But here… there's Percy saying that he doesn't know what to do with his life, a guy that has pretty much everything, the money to pursue in anything he wants, added to the capabilities of great things. I guess this is what they mean when they say potential is wasted, "You have to perfect life… what else is there to wish for?" I said after a while.

"How about an actual life?" He asked sarcastically.

"You have a pretty good life if you ask me…" I remarked.

"You don't know the half of it…" He mumbled.

"Well for one you have a rather great sister." I told with a smirk.

"Yes… it's rather one to die for I might add" Percy said sarcastically but I could tell he had a smile hidden between his lips.

"I love you to big brother." I said in an annoying childish voice as Percy cringed at the squeakiness.

"Don't ever do that again." Percy winced as the elevator doors open. "Come on," We made our way towards the lady at the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for…" Percy paused fumbling with his coat pockets until he brought out a paper card, "This architect."

The lady grabbed the card and punched a couple number into the office phone, "Hello sir? There's a guest here to see you by the name of…" The woman look at Percy.

"Percy Jackson," Percy told her.

"Percy Jackson… yes sir, I'll send him to your room." The woman hung up and look up at us. "Just go straight in, it's the room straight down, you can't miss it."

We nodded and Percy led us into the hallway passing a couple offices of a few workers who gave us a few glances before continuing with their work. Finally we reached the end of the hall where there was an opened door leading into a rather messy room. We were met with a sign that said _'Head Engineering Architect'_. Percy was about to knock when we suddenly heard a voice inside.

"Aye, aye, no! I understand! _Si!_ Completely understand _senora! No no!_ No disrespect intended! _Aye, yo creo que no! _Sorry not trying to confuse you, I just don't think that'll work. Sorry ma'am I got another line in waiting, can I call you back later? _Si, si! Aye mi __cabeza__! _No no! Sorry I didn't-" The talking stopped abruptly. _"_You're kidding…_? AYE! Lo siento! Nosotros es muy ocupado y cansado. No, no…si, manana? Gracias! _It's my pleasure! _Adios!"_

"_Tanto trabajar! _I'm in need for some food! _Tengo__ hambre!'_ The guy screamed from inside as both Percy and I stood awkwardly outside.

"Hello?" Percy said politely as he knocked on the door.

The guy nearly jumped out of his chair as he heard Percy's voice. "Woah! Scared me there for a second bro?' The guy looked at Percy for a moment before regaining his composure. "Perseus Jackson I'm guessing?" He asked standing up and holding out his hand.

"It's just Percy." Percy corrected the overly-hyper guy.

"_Lo siento, _Percy, I got it," The guy grinned.

Percy nodded as the guy continued, "_Hola! Me llamo _Leo Valdez! _Mucho gusto hermano_! Heard a lot about you on the news!" the architect grinned.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you." Percy greeted shaking the guy's hand.

"_Igualmente_" The guy said back, I haven't taken Spanish in high school or anything but I'm pretty sure the language he was speaking was for sure Spanish of some sort. "_Si_ I'm guessing you've received my draft on your aquarium construction?"

Leo… the name sounds familiar somewhat but I couldn't pin my finger on where I had heard that name before. I look at the guy, he was a rather average height guy with curly hair and a trace of a Hispanic origin. His face was scarred as if he's been scarred by fire or been in intense heat. His hands strummed along the table as if he couldn't keep them still. The grin on his face was intact though as his eyes shined with happiness. Oddly enough, he was not wearing anything formal, just a striped shirt and a good clean pair of pants. Around his room was some rather ingenious inventions, especially robots and airplanes. His room was filled with all kind of invention none of which are very organized in any particular order.

"And who's the pretty _chica?_" Leo asked gesturing towards me as the two guys finished some conversation that seem to have happened as I zoned off.

"Annabeth Chase." I held out my hand and he held it almost reluctant to let it go.

Percy cleared his throat, clearly disturbed by the scene, "Anyways… this is my sister and we're here to talk business."

Leo flashed a grin towards me as he stood up to pull out a chair. "Take a seat milady,"

I hesitated a bit before sitting down, "Thank you,"

"It's my honor _senorita,"_ Leo winked before turning to Percy, "_Por favor _take a seat _mi_ _amigos,_ and excuse my appearance, I'm not a big fan of suits. Welcome to _Festus Architectural Firm_ by the way. So a famous guy and a beautiful _chica _coming to my office today, must be a lucky day for me." Leo grinned. "Would you guys like some coffee or soda?"

"Sodas for both of us, I think Percy had enough coffee this morning…" I mumbled.

"You guys cool with ?" Leo asked as he nodded towards his assistance at the door.

"Yeah that's okay," Percy stated before reaching into his briefcase to pull out a folder. "So back to business…"Percy began.

"_Si,_ So you've received my draft right? I'm cool with making some changes if it doesn't fit your style." Leo offered as he took a look at Percy's note. "I see… interesting, but it will take at least a year for this to be completed, at most _dos ano_s…" He held up two fingers," and well depending on how fast we're able to build it. I can get the designs to you in two weeks and you can take a look over it before we finalized the details." Leo added as he flipped through the page.

"So you can actually perform all these changes made to the designs?" I asked clearly surprised. I mean, I have already studied the design, and to actually install the amount of water pressure in each pipe, then considering the overall construction of the aquarium, it's actually almost an impossible job to do.

"Yes ma'am, going to take a lot of work, but it's manageable!" Leo said happily.

Percy nodded then continued to describe each function of each exhibit as Leo strum his finger along the sides of his desk listening to every word. I sat as a translator for Percy just in case he wasn't able to understand some of the complication of the structure design. Let's just say as we were discussing the plans and structure design, Leo did something that completely pissed me off (like flirting with me to an annoying level) so I practically snapped and made sure to teach him to fear me. Finally around an hour later we finished discussing the plans.

"I really appreciate you stopping over my office today." Leo grinned. _"Gracias" _ Leo shook Percy's hand and turned to me fear etched on his face. "I shall hope we never have to meet again… cause you scare me…" Leo said honestly.

"Good I was hoping you feel that way." I smiled back .

"Well I'll be looking forward for your call," Percy said professionally before exiting the office.

**Percy's POV:**

Now that I'm done with talking to the engineering architect, I felt another burden lifted off my shoulder. Obviously I was itching to punch the guy's face as he flirted with my sister… probably my protective nature coming in play there… however Annabeth took care of that for me as she quickly threw a pencil right at one of Leo's model scaring the poor guy out of his wits.

I almost laughed just seeing Annabeth's annoyed expression and added to the scared face on the poor guy as Annabeth said, "Wink at me one more time and this pencil will be the last thing you see." Luckily for the poor guy, he stopped with all the winking and proceeded back to concentrating on the project.

At that moment I felt the most relaxed I have ever felt in a long time, we've just got a good qualified architect at an affordable profit and price.

"You seem rather happy." Annabeth remarked as we walked out of the elevator into the bottom floor.

"What's not to be happy about? I got first class seat in seeing you rage, and got a pretty good deal on the construction!" I grinned happily.

"Wow… you find happiness in one of the weirdest things ever…" Annabeth murmured.

"Nah, anyone would've thought it was funny with the way your face looked, seriously though… if you hadn't scared that guy… I would've strangled him for flirting with my little sister." I smiled warmly down at her.

Annabeth blushed a bit before regaining her posture, "Hmm… I never gave you the right to strangle people that are flirting with me."

"You don't have to," I grinned, "It's my job to make sure guys don't flirt with you."

"Relax Percy, I'm pretty sure you just don't want to lose me-" Annabeth began before she was interrupted by a shout from the side.

"What are you talking about? I can't go in? That is my work in there though!" A girl's voice hollered from near the front desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot grant access without some kind of verification." A male's voice said professionally. I tried to get a glimpse at the person but the security guy was covering me from view.

"I have to get in there or I'll be late for my presentation!" The girl's voice screeched again.

"I'm sorry, I have specific instructions to not let anyone pass, unless you have the verification of some sort." The guy repeated himself.

"Just let me see the guy in charge of this event! He'll understand! Just let me see Leo Valdez, I need to get in there." the girl said desperately.

"Mr. Valdez is not to be disturbed at this moment." The security guard said.

"Please, I need to go in, my whole career depends on this!" The girl begged.

Annabeth turned around to take a look, "She seems like she really needs to get in there." Annabeth remarked with sympathy.

"Just ignore it," I told her pushing her by the shoulder as she resisted.

"Let's go over." Annabeth said. "Maybe we could help her out. We can get her to talk to the architect guy,"

I look down at Annabeth, "Come on, let's go… it's not our problem."

"Just help them would you?" Annabeth look up at me with a begging expression.

I look at her a bit weird out, "Are all Californian this friendly?" I said without thinking.

Annabeth shot me a glare before walking over. I sighed, _'This is what I get for walking around with an overly sympathetic sister…'_ I mean it's not like I'm unfriendly or anything… but as a New Yorker… I see these type of things everyday, wannabe workers wanting to be something in the world and lying to get there. I guess Annabeth haven't learned about this concept yet… I sighed, _'Californians…they seriously never witness the lying world like here.'_

I hesitated a bit before walking over to help the "so called desperate girl". I found Annabeth standing in front of the security guy. Grinning to myself, I walked over and casually draped an arm over her shoulders like I usually do. She flinched a bit before continuing what she was saying, "Perhaps you can tell Mr. Valdez that Annabeth Chase is down here, the girl he just had a meeting with. I'm part of the company that came this morning, I'm sure Mr. Valdez would understand."

The security guard sigh before going back to his desk, punching in some numbers into the office phone.

"So who's this?" I asked looking directly down at my sister.

"Apparently there's a little exhibit here, and she lost her papers to get into the exhibit." Annabeth motioned towards the girl holding a stack of boxes that were covering her face. The girl stick her hand out for a wave before rebalancing to fix her papers. I didn't bother to look at her face as I rested my arms on Annabeth knowing that she won't push it off because I usually just rest my arms on her shoulders.

The girl seem to struggle under the weight, "Thanks for helping me out by the way, I appreciate it a lot!" The girl said as a couple of papers fell onto the floor.

Annabeth nudged me and I glared at my sister before offering my help, "Hey you need any help with that?" I asked. "You seem to be struggling quite a bit."

"I'm good," The girl managed. Just then Annabeth shifted her shoulders to try to slide my arms off. I turned towards my sister as the girl put down her boxes.

"What? Trying to run now?" I smirked, looking down at a struggling Annabeth.

"No trying to introduce myself to the girl." Annabeth replied finally pushing my arms off her shoulders. "Annabeth Chase by the way and this doofus here is Percy Jackson."

I glared at Annabeth before finally taking a look at the girl's face. In her hands she held an art painting, while her green eyes were in shock as Annabeth said that. I took a look at her hair, her red hair…. My redheaded nightmare…

"Percy?" My nightmare looked at me then at Annabeth… then at my arms being draped over her shoulders.

"You guys know each other?" Annabeth asked completely clueless, and I have to admit… if it was another situation I would probably be cracking up at her expression.

I gritted my teeth, trying to say something but my mouth betrayed me.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel held out her hand to Annabeth, her eyes still looking at me. "Are you guys….? Is that…?" Rachel stopped her eyes studying me with complete sadness. I had no idea why I did this, but I quickly released my arm from Annabeth as Rachel studied us.

Thankfully the security guard came back just in time for us to avoid the awkward silence, "Mr. Valdez have confirmed your information, if you would however show me a verification of your driver's license," Rachel nodded and took out her driver's license to give the security guard a good look before putting it away.

My ex-girlfriend turned towards Annabeth with a grateful smile on her face, "Thanks for all this, I'm so clumsy," Rachel laughed weakly before looking up at me. "Percy… do you…." She stopped as if not sure what to say.

I had no idea why I did this… maybe because I don't want Rachel to follow me around… maybe because I don't want anymore relationship between us. But before she could say anything I quickly grab hold of my sister's hand and said, "We're dating, Annabeth is my girlfriend," I told her before I could stop myself.

Annabeth flinched and struggled to get release from my grip but I held tight. "What are you-?"

"Now you see why I've been trying to avoid you, I already have a girlfriend that I love very much." I told her with an emotionless face, but inside I was in serious pain… emotional pain.

Rachel look back and forth between us, as Annabeth studied me with intense eyes. The two girls look at me… one with a confused expression, the other with a sad expression. "I-I see…" Rachel managed. "Well… I'm happy for you guys, I'm really sorry for disturbing you all this time." Rachel said picking up her bags. "Thanks again for helping me get in there."

"But-" Annabeth began just as Rachel walked away.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Percy will explain it to you… well thanks again for helping me." Rachel said with on last sorrowful look at our intertwined hands before walking away.

I quickly pulled my sister out of the company doors before she starts shooting questions at me, but before I was halfway to my car she starts bombarding me with questions, "What was that?" She finally managed to stop me as she took her hand out of my grip. "Last I checked I was your sister… not your girlfriend…" She stated obviously angry but confused.

"It's nothing… I just didn't want to have girls flirting with me." I lied half-heartily

"Oh sure, like there are any girls that would be willing to flirt with you," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprise," I manage a weak smile.

"I'm not joking Percy," Annabeth stated, then suddenly her eyes went wide as if realizing something, "Wait… your girlfriend was a past artist… she was going to an exhibit… Rachel… Dare?" Annabeth asked finally clicking everything together.

I stayed silent, and Annabeth took that as a yes.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Annabeth murmured as she just stared at her hands.

I leaned against my car as Annabeth studied me. "Surprise?" I joked weakly.

Annabeth took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself down, despite her being the younger sister… I have to admit… I'm a bit scared at the moment. "How does saying that I'm your girlfriend even help?" Annabeth exploded.

Okay… not exactly what I expected. To be honest, I half-expected her to just go along with the plan because she sympathizes me… but then again… this is Annabeth we're talking about. "Look you probably won't ever have to face her again anyways… it's no big deal…" I trailed off. "Trust me… we don't look like siblings anyways, you can totally pass for my girlfriend." I assured her.

However Annabeth look more scared rather than reassured as I said that. "How about we make a deal?" Annabeth began with a gleam in her eyes as the fear faded away.

I hesitated, "What kind of deal…?" I asked cautiously.

"Since you're my lovely brother I'll make it easy on you… I will keep my mouth shut about the fact that I'm actually your sister… and you tell me the reason behind your terrorist actions." Annabeth smirked.

I wanted to punch myself… well because I was even stupid enough to even try to use my sister as a pretend girlfriend… and two… now she was able to blackmail me. "How about I just treat you to a little drink?" I offered desperately not wanting to tell her anything at all.

"How about no?" She shot back.

"Look I seriously can't tell you…" I begin. "It's classified information, I tell something and the next thing I know I'm in the witness protection program." I scared her. Okay… this was partly true… the part about classified information and all that… but rather than the witness program I'd probably be lying down in my own grave if I was to spill out anything.

Annabeth studied me for a while, "Fine… but one condition… "

**Okay… so this is not as bad of a cliffhanger right? Well aside from that… I have nothing against Californian… (since I'm one myself haha) Thanks again for all the nice reviews and jokes, I have to say I laughed at all of them so thank you very much :D As for the Spanish.. I guess I should provide a translation huh? Don't mind my horrible grammar or what-not… I'm still just learning in Spanish 1 :D Anyways… READ AND REVIEW!**

**So… who read the first chapter of Mark of Athena! I was so happy when it was in Annabeth's POV!**

_**yo creo que no**__- _I think not  
><em><strong>Lo siento! Nosotros es muy ocupado y cansado.-<strong>_I'm sorry! We are very busy and tired.  
><em><strong>Tanto trabajar<strong>__-_ So much work  
><em><strong>Tengo<strong>__** hambre**__- _I am hungry  
><em><strong>Me llamo <strong>_**Leo Valdez! **_**Mucho gusto hermano**__-_ My name is Leo Valdez! Pleased to meet you brother!  
><em><strong>Igualmente<strong>__- _Likewise

**Song: ****Desperate- David Archuleta**** When I was younger… I love his songs so much :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	17. Ice Cream Dilemma

Chapter 16: Ice Cream Dilemma

**Disclaimer: Look I didn't make you the bad girl of the camp! SORRY DREW! IT WAS ALL RICK RIORDAN! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews!  
>The Innocent Little Human: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, I'm excited for the MoA as well! I was also 'bloody' excited (like the bloody part!)<strong>

**GemOfOlympus: Glad to see you reviewed haha you're story's getting off pretty good! But thanks I'm glad this plot is original! :D **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I hesitated before answering, "Fine… but one condition… "

To tell the truth, I was a bit surprised when he told the girl that I was his girlfriend, and for a moment I was scared that he had figured it out. I released my hands out of his grip and turned to face him.

"Fine just nothing about my life, or anything that goes against my human morals." Percy said a bit hesitant.

I stopped not really knowing what to say… for one I was already embarrass with the fact that he said I was his girlfriend (even though it was fake) and two I really wanted to find out about his past. However considering how he's always touchy about it… I guess my curiosity will have to wait. "You have to buy me ice cream for dinner everyday." I said randomly, not really sure what to ask of him.

He nodded then stopped abruptly as if realizing something. "Wah- What?"

I mentally smiled at his reaction but kept a straight face as I answered him, "I like ice cream, so everyday I want an ice cream for dinner."

"What are you… a ten year old kid?" Percy sighed but I could tell it was one of relief.

"You don't have to be a kid to like ice cream…" I mumbled.

"Fine… ice cream it is… but I'm only giving it to you on the weekends." He tried to bargain.

"All or nothing… it's your choice." I smirked, knowing that I've got him trapped.

Percy groaned, "Come on, get in the car."

"Why?"

"Don't you want some ice cream little child?" He joked and opened the door for me. However, before I got in he gave me a hug.

I stood back in surprise, "What was that for?"

"For being a good sister." He grinned releasing me from a bear hug as I stared at him weirdly. "What? I can't give my own sister a hug?"

"Whatever," I pushed him off and got into the car with Percy grinning from ear to ear. "Quit smiling like a fool and drive the car already!" I yelled at him as he slowly made his way to his seat.

"Calm down no need to rush." He said patiently as he started the engine.

"One more thing…" I begin thinking about how I'm not really his sister.

"Oh gods… you're going to make me put some sprinkles on ice cream aren't you?" He asked dramatically.

"No…" I trailed off. "You have to promise that whatever happens… you will never get mad at me." I told him with a serious expression.

Of course this was Percy we're talking about… so instead he kept a goofy grin on his face a replied, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say… now… will you be my fake-girlfriend?" He asked with a tone of mockery in his voice.

I smiled, "We'll have to see how well your ice cream picking skills are first."

~PAGEBREAK~

We sat inside the ice cream shop where Percy claimed it as "the best of the best". After ordering us some kind of special flavored ice cream he sat back down right in front of me. He looked at the shop's surrounding with an unsettling gaze almost as if thinking of sometime pleasant. "Believe it or not I was a regular at this place." Percy grinned as he took off his jacket.

"What?" I asked almost laughing, because for sure… Percy Jackson does not seem like the guy to be eating ice cream everyday… much less in a shop that looks like a little fairytale place. "I thought you said ice cream were for little ten year old girls." I teased him.

"Trust me… ice cream can be for many things, whether you are in love or you are just sad." He said with a smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"When did you become the expert on ice cream?" I asked a bit surprised that he can actually be this deep about certain stuff… even if it's just ice cream.

"Maybe it's because ice cream is the turning point of my life…" He shot back so seriously I wasn't even sure if he was serious or not.

"Seriously… ice cream?" I teased him.

"Not particularly the ice cream… but I guess you could say it's related to ice cream." He stated reaching for a couple utensils. "Here," He handed me a spoon.

I took the spoon from his hand and placed my napkin down, "So… what's this between you and Rachel?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked at me before playing with the napkins, "We were dating and we broke up." He said simply.

"Pretty sure there's more to that story…" I trailed off. "She obviously still likes you…" I stated remembering all the time at work where a certain Ms. Dare would pay a visit. "And do you like her?" I asked looking at his face. "Yeah you like her, so why are you trying to avoid her?"

"It's more complicated than that…" He mumbled.

"Well I'm in need of a good story."

He sighed, "You are really not going to give up huh?"

"I wouldn't count on it." I smile back as he let out a light laugh.

"Well for Rachel, it's always her art first… it's never anything else… just her art." He began. "Nothing could actually stop her from achieving her dream, not even her father." He laughed at the memory. "You should see her when she's drawing, it's like nothing else matters." I listened intently as he told me about the good quality of his ex-girlfriend. All of which seems to be positive, there seems to be nothing that he hated about her. "I've known her for a long time and we dated for almost five years, I proposed to her, things didn't work out… so here we are."

He said it like it was nothing, but his fist was clenched around the spoon and his eyes held this sad look to it, "Well do you still like her?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes…? No…? I don't even know…" He stated. "But I don't think I want to be in a relationship where it's always about her art and never about me."

"Then… she seem to care a lot about you now." I tried to convince him without really knowing why.. maybe it's because I felt sorry for both of them… or probably I'm just trying to know exactly what happen, because I know for sure a simple break-up like this wouldn't cause Percy to despite Rachel like this. Even though I've not known him for a long time, I could tell he was not really the one to hate someone to this extent.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I don't want anything to do with her." He said with finality as someone brought over our ice cream. "Anyways, off my ice cream dilemma, how's your boring old lectures going?" He asked mixing the ice cream together.

I smiled slightly, I knew that he never really listened to whatever I was saying but it was nice of him to ask. "Oh save the act, we all know you don't even want to listen to my wonderful adventures at school."

"No seriously I want to know," He insisted. "Just don't bore me with facts about 'legendary architecture' or any geometric concept; I was done with geometry years ago… no need to go back down that path."

"Okay okay," I laughed at his facial expression. "Like you would be able to learn anything, your brain is filled with nonsense."

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Well you're looking at one of the most successful business man in the world." He grinned then dipped his spoon into the ice cream. "Yum, I love it!" He smiled widely as he look at the sprinkles on the ice cream. "Aren't you glad I requested blue food coloring?" He asked without waiting for an answer. "It just makes the ice cream that much better."

"You are seriously messed up in the head." I mumbled as I attempt to steal a couple spoonful from his bowl.

He slapped my spoon away, "My food!" He said putting a protective shield around his bowl like a little kid. "Go order your own!" He told me as he continued to act like a pig with the ice cream.

"Just when I thought you were such a good brother… I think I'm changing my mind." I glared at him, even though I was actually laughing like crazy on the inside.

Just as I was about to stand up, he grabbed my wrist, "Take a joke, I'm just kidding." He gave me a lopsided grin and pushed the bowl in the middle. "Here, sharing is caring." He grinned eating another big spoonful. "You should seriously dip it in with the sauce at the bottom and then add some nuts and those bubble things to the ice cream." He said professionally as if he's some kind of ice cream expert.

"Well I'm not going to eat it like that, HA!" I said stubbornly and ate only the ice cream.

He laughed and grabbed my spoon away from me making sure to put exactly how he told me to eat ice cream. "You either eat this or you don't eat at all."

I glared at him playfully before grabbing the whole bowl for myself. "Thank you for the ice cream my good brother." I smirked as I ate another spoonful. "But… since sharing IS caring… I'll give you some."

"You're a horrible sister…" He mumbled. I smiled as we continued to barter insults around and getting weird looks from other people inside the restaurant.

After stuffing our stomachs with ice cream Percy took me back to the university. I closed the door silently since it was nearly midnight, I assumed Piper was asleep. Suddenly my phone gave away with an annoying ringtone, I quickly picked it up before Piper could wake up. "Hello?"

"Annabeth!" More than one voices yelled into the phone.

"Bobby? Matthew?" I asked smiling.

"Yep the two and only!" A voice I'm guessing Bobby answered. "We can't talk for long or daddy's going to ground us from our Lego set."

"Yep! Me and Bobby just finished building the one that you bought for us!" Matthew said excitedly.

"But Annabeth… Dad said you're not allowed to come home for as long as you live, he was mad that you left without telling him anything." Bobby warned me.

I grimaced knowing that my Dad was going to say something like this, he resented me ever since the day that mom left. "Did your mom say anything?"

"I don't kno- oh I'll send you the pictures of me and Bobby's building! Dad's coming to tuck us in!" Matthew said a bit panicked.

"BYE ANNABETH!" I heard Bobby's voice in the background.

Before they hung up I heard my dad's voice, "Are you boys talking on the phone?" The line went dead and I was back in my dorm with a sleeping Piper. I sighed and jumped down on my bed thinking about what I've learned today about Emily's brother. I was actually pretty happy that he forgave me for snooping around but I couldn't help it… I was curious.

I laid my head on my pillow and found a post-it note sticking to the side of my bed. _'You got home late missy… well… a guy came by your down today, his name was Lark Casting or something. (Blond guy) Anyways he was looking for you and said to give you a note. I promise I didn't peak!'_ I look at it and knew it was probably from Piper. Following the arrow of the post-it I saw a white envelop that was still sealed.

'_Hey Annabeth, it's me Luke! Care to join me for some coffee tomorrow like usual? Sorry I've been busy lately, there's been some tournament with our fencing team. I've got a ticket for you in here come and watch it if you can, it's after school inside the hall. Hope to see you there!  
>-Luke<em>

I smiled at the note feeling a bit happy that he still remembered that we had planned our little coffee routine. I reached into the envelope to find a ticket and a slip of paper with his phone number written on it. I couldn't help but felt a bit warm inside, whether it's from Luke's little note or the little ice cream dinner with Percy… I'll probably never know. I stared up at the ceiling and before I knew it, I drifted into an endless sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

"You seriously don't believe I could do it?" Nico asked me as he messed around with the decorations in my office.

"Nico… one you're in my office and there is no way I'm letting you hang from the side like Tom Cruise did in Mission Impossible… two… that was television it doesn't work like that in real life!" I tried to reasoned with him. We were discussing about one of the stupidest thing ever. I tried to tell my good old friend here that it's not possible to be hanging hundreds of feet up the air with just a pair of gloves, but he begged to differ… stating that his job gives him all the technology he needs.

"Whatever… you're just jealous that while I'm out enjoying the dangers of life… you're sitting in this office reading papers and calculating numbers." He snorted.

"Oh I would love to risk my life and meet up with ruthless criminal everyday." I said sarcastically as I slapped his hand away from my name plate.

"Well... it's not criminal we're meeting every day, just mentally crazy terrorists." Nico supplied

"Not helping here…" I mumbled. "So what's the occasion for coming here today? You usually hate it here."

"What…? You haven't heard from me in almost two months and this is what you say to me? I'm hurt man." Nico pretended to put an arm over his heart.

"How about we could never get a hold of you? Oh yeah… and why is it every time I call there's always a girl picking up your phone?" I smirked. Nico's face turned a shade of red as I asked the next question, "Could it be that Nicky has a girlfriend?" I asked using the nickname that the Stolls gave him.

"Wh- " His voice came out as a shrilled pitch. He quickly cleared his throat, "I mean… I don't have time for girlfriends… that was probably my co-worker, or my boss."

"So you have your sights on someone?" I teased him.

"No… "He mumbled. "Anyways… do you want to hear what I have to say or no?"

"Fine, go on tell me." I urged him.

"First… does the name Kronos mean anything to you?" Nico asked me.

"Isn't that like some kind of weather station?" I asked completely clueless.

"No…" Nico sighed. "That's Kron 4… I'm talking about Kronos the worldwide terrorist group…"

"Osama Bin Laden?" I asked because seriously that's the only guy that I know who was a terrorist… since I don't study political or what not…

"That guy died already Percy… haven't you been keeping up with the news… anyways… Kronos… the group set on nuclear bombing… they are crazy about it…"

"Well… I never heard of them…"

"Of course you didn't… if you did… they would scare you worst than Count Dracula." Nico proclaimed.

"So what does this Kronos thing have to do with anything?" I asked obviously confused now.

"So you have no idea?" Nico asked his face showing that he was surprised.

I shook my head. "Never heard of them until today." I said honestly.

"Well… since you were a victim of their activities… I was granted permission to inform you of his crimes… ever heard of the incident of the USS Cyclops in 1918?"

"1918..?" I asked a bit surprised. "Nico… I'm pretty sure that's almost 100 years ago."

"Exactly my point… this group has been around for ages already… so have you ever heard of the USS Cyclops?" He asked again.

"Was I suppose to…?"

I could tell Nico was trying not to strangle me, "USS Cyclops…AC-4, 306 crew members and passenger went down… cause of accident is still unknown to the public. It was also recorded as the single largest loss of life in U.S. Naval history without involving combat." Nico informed me. "Seriously… didn't you take any history lesson… you are in charge of dealing with ocean disasters right?"

"That was almost a hundred years ago… what do you expect?" I shot back. "So what does this have to do with this Kronos group?"

Nico slapped his own face in pure desperation, "Seriously did you not figure out the connection? The accident was caused by Kronos members."

"Then what does this have to do with me?"

"Well… incase you didn't know…. The USS Cyclops AC-4 carried information about nuclear energy… of course not known to the public… and the leader of this group wanted information… and in the process he killed innocence to obtain what he needs." Nico stood up and walked around as if nervous. "Well… we have reasons to believe that he either wants something from you… and that you carried something that could help him with his conquest of nuclear weapon…" Nico trailed off.

Nico paused and suddenly I got what he was saying, "You're saying that I have information for a nuclear weapon? Nico… I'm a lot of things… but a mentally crazy killer machine is not one of them." I assured him.

Nico sighed, "I could tell that much… but my boss won't believe me."

"Then what…? Are you here to handcuff me?" I asked glaring at him.

"No." Nico said right away. "Actually… I'm here for another thing… did you know who was the other passenger in the car that was crashed?" He asked.

I never remembered ever catching the other person's name… even if the other driver's family did tell me their name… I was too sad about Silena and Beckondorf's death to even listen. "No… why?"

"I don't know if it's a coincidence or not… but your car was not the only one that was tampered with…" Nico began. "The other car after some evaluation was also messed with, it's barely noticeable… but if you were able to look closely at the reports… there were problems with the motor overheating… and I can assure that was not because of a car malfunction."

"Then…" I tried to put the pieces together, "T-then… they were trying to-"

"Kill two birds with one stone." Nico finished. "We're working to find exactly what they are looking for from you… but since you haven't been harm for more than three years I'd say either they've given up… but more likely they are just waiting for the right time to strike." Nico stood up, "Anyways… I've got to go now, if you can, drop by my house in a few weeks after Grover's wedding, I might have something to show you."

"I have to go somewhere soon anyways… getting ice cream for my sister." I mumbled.

Nico laughed, "I thought your sister was in a university?"

"She is…" I groaned.

"Then why the ice cream?" He asked.

"Cause… she's blackmailing me."

"Blackmailing…" Nico thought about it. "Hmm… I think I might actually get along with this sister of yours."

"Don't even think about it…" I glared at him as he held up his hands in surrender and walked out.

By the time I arrived at the university it was almost eight o'clock and luckily for me… the ice cream was still cold. I parked my car in one of the driveways and walked into the school yard. I walked into the familiar corridor towards Annabeth's dorm to see two people standing in front of there. I was about to keep walking until I finally noticed that the two person there one of them was a blond guy and the other was a blond girl… a blond girl with wavy curls in her hair… Annabeth.

I smirked, _'Maybe I'll have something to tease my little sister about…'_ I quickly took out my phone and quickly pressed record aiming it at the two couple.

"Well, thanks anyways, I had lots of fun," Annabeth laughed.

The blond guy smiled, "That's a good thing then, you are still going to my tournament match right?"

"Well you already gave me the tickets haven't you?" Annabeth smile back shyly.

'_This is epic!'_ I thought. _'The great Annabeth Chase being like a girly girl!'_ I grinned feeling like a naughty spy.

"That's cool," The other guy gave my sister a charming grin and I saw her with a faint blush on her face. "We're still up for some coffee tomorrow morning right? Or are you going to cancel on me again?"

"This time I'll come, I'm really sorry about last time, it's just I got side-track of time." Annabeth said stuttering over her words. I couldn't help but grin as I recorded this blackmailing scene.

"Hey chill, I'm just kidding, but I hope to see you tomorrow… if not… I think you are going to have to owe me another little trip to the park." He smirked. "But I'll see you tomorrow." Then the guy quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Later Annabeth." With that the guy left leaving Annabeth a bit speechless with her face heating up. I grinned as I stopped the recorder on my phone.

I walked over to where my statue-like sister was standing and stood there for at least 30 seconds waiting for her to notice me. "Earth to Annabeth?" I finally cracked unable to stand the suddenly life-less Annabeth.

"P-Percy!" She managed getting her blush under control. "H-how" She quickly cleared her throat. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you blush like crazy from that other guy." I grinned holding up my recording of her blushed face.

Annabeth's face turned from a shy, blushing girl to a raging mad woman in a matter of seconds, "Give me that!" She yelled reaching for my phone.

Luckily I was just a couple inches taller than her so all I had to do was raise my hand up to keep it out of her reach. "I think the video tells the story of a blushing girl who is lovesick to a blond guy that kissed her on a cheek." I grinned. "How many hits do you think I'll be able to get on YouTube with this?" I joked.

"I'll kill you before you get the chance too." Annabeth threatened.

"Hmm… I think I still have one of the YouTube employee's number on my phone somewhere…" I mumbled pretending to press a few buttons on my phone.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She yelled as I quickly flinched. "Give…me… your… phone… now!" She said each word as if they are darts driving into my heart. Despite the height difference and the fact that she's younger, I'll admit… I shuddered a bit at her intimidating stare.

I reluctantly handed her the phone as she sighed happily and quickly erased the recording. "I hate you."

"Likewise," She shot back and handed me back my phone.

"So who's that guy there that caused the great Annabeth Chase to go speechless?" I asked smirking.

"What are you jealous that my attention is towards another guy other than my brother now?" She grinned triumphantly.

"In your dreams!" I exclaimed. "Anyways… here's your ice cream, specially delivered by me."

"Someone's conceited…" Annabeth mumbled and quickly accepted the ice cream. "What flavor is ths now?" Annabeth asked knowing that I bring her a different flavor every day.

"How about 'love' flavor?" I teased her as she gave me that scary look again. "Fine… its mocha flavored." I took my spoon out and quickly stole a piece from her like I usually do. "Is Piper here today to steal my ice cream again?" I asked as she opened the door.

"This is your ice cream?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just answer the question…" I mumbled.

"Nah… she's out with Jason, he visited and now they're probably out eating or watching a movie."

"So I should stay here a keep my little sister company?" I offered.

"You're just staying here for the ice cream." Annabeth mumbled as she finally got the door to open.

"What can I say…? Ice cream is much higher on the value scale than my own sister." I smirked and walked in putting my jacket down on a nearby chair.

Annabeth sighed in content finishing the last bits of ice cream. "Oh before I forget…" Annabeth walked over to her desk and grab a file out. "Here's the evaluation of the construction, give it to the architect guy, there's some information in here that is crucial to building the aquarium."

I nodded and accepted the papers, "Anyways, Grover and Juniper are having their wedding pictures taken this weekend and they wanted me to take you along as well."

"Sure, I've always wanted to see Grover in a tux," Annabeth replied with a slight smile.

After spending a while talking with my sister, I finally noticed the time, "Damn… it's nearly eleven, I'll go now, you probably have early boring lecture tomorrow." I smiled.

Annabeth glared at me before saying, "Yeah, I'll see you in the weekends or maybe tomorrow if you got time to drop over."

"Later," She nodded and opened the door for me. I walked out into the night and walked towards my car to feel a breeze push against my face.

With a start I realized I forgot my jacket when suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Percy wait!"

I turned around to see Annabeth standing in front of the school building, holding my jacket when suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed her from the back. "ANNABETH BEHIND YOU!" I quickly yelled out, but it was too late…

**DUN DUN DUN! So… what happens now? (Yeah… I don't really know either… so I can't really tell you…. XD) I gave you guys a long chapter… you guys got some more extra info, then there's the (eh..) Lukabeth in the beginning… Percy is being an obnoxious brother… Percabeth is bonding (sibling-wise that is…) ! How's that? Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Song: ****Baby It's Fact-**** HelloGoodbye (Wonderful song if you ask me :D)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	18. Wedding Complications

Chapter 17: Wedding Complications

**Disclaimer: For the last time Ares… I did not make you into a power greedy person…. YOU ARE ONE! Plus it was someone name Rick Riordan that did it.**

**Replies to anonymous reviews!  
><strong>**iloveteddybears****: haha I'm also begging myself and practically killing myself (jk, but seriously) because of the Lukabeth… don't worry there's a hint of Percabeth in here… I guess? Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**moon over manifest****: Thanks! I usually update once a week but no more than a week! Thanks again!**

**GemOfOlympus****: haha thanks but the person probably won't be revealed XD but sure you could totally call me AZZ (sometimes I sign my PMs with that so it's cool! )plus my sister calls me an a*s all the time so it's cool :D**

**Dude702****: PERCY TO THE RESCUE AS ALWAYS! :D but sadly I can't surprise you cause it'll probably won't be revealed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**death to Barbie****: soon maybe a chapter or two he'll find out! I promise! :D**

**Once again thanks for review guys!  
><strong> 

**Percy's POV:**

Adrenaline rushed to my legs as I quickly made my way towards the masked people. I grabbed a twig on the ground, "HEY YOU!"

I saw the two heads turned towards me and in one quick motion I put my fencing skills to the test. I saw the head turned towards the other guy and I caught a few words, "Take her out of here, I'll deal with him."

I grinned and stood in front of them, "How about no?" With that I grabbed my sword like tree-branched stick and hit it against the two guys sending them tumbling after one another. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth gaining consciousness. Before the other guy could intercept my fight Annabeth got up and kicked the guy number 2 back. I turned to guy number 1, "Let's take this to street fighting." I glared at the guy and planted a kick right into his ribs. Either this guy was a trained professional or he's immune to pain because the next thing I know he was back up and punching me in the face. I bit back a curse and landed a kick right at his leg which caused him to go down limping a bit, but before he went down guy number 1 made sure to give me a good size kick on the face.

I shook off the pain and saw that Annabeth was holding off pretty good until another guy came into the picture.

'_Seriously where does all these guys come from!'_ I thought furiously in my head as I got back up, side stepping the guys punch and hitting him straight on the back. I quickly rushed towards where Annabeth was knowing that she would be able to handle one of the guys but now that there's two… I wasn't so sure.

"I got guy number 3." I quickly told her as I kicked a guy on the side of his head.

Annabeth quickly pushed guy number 2 away, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Behind you." I quickly told her as I punched a guy in his stomach. Annabeth turned around just in time to land a punch onto the guy number 2's ribs. "Do you know these guys?" I panted as I ducked a blow. _'Wait is there four guys now?'_ My hazy mind tried to look ahead of me.

I waited for Annabeth's answer but it never came. I turned around to see another guy joining the fight and Annabeth hit her head on the pavement. _'Damn what is this…? Gangster fighting now?'_ I thought in my head as I hurried over to where Annabeth was and put myself in between her and the now four people when suddenly an idea hit my head, "You guys know… I've just called the police… so I'll give you a chance… one… get the heck away from here… or two… I'll beat you up until the police comes." I tried to sound confident and well… the total opposite of what I was feeling right now.

They didn't seem fazed by the police because the next thing I know I was rampaging through four guys with a branch in my hand. _'Real heroic…'_ I thought as I hit one face after another. By the time they all got knocked down I quickly went over to Annabeth who was conscious (thankfully) and helped her to my car. "Come on… you are not staying here…"

I supported her to my car just in time to hear a yell, "Shit! The boss is going to kill us!"

I didn't bother trying to understand what they just said because I was just trying to get into my car. Before the crazy killer guys could catch up to us, I quickly got into my car and drove off school campus. "I don't care what you do, but you're not staying there no matter what." I told her harshly, a bit worried about her safety because I know if I hadn't been there she would've probably been overwhelmed and kidnapped.

I didn't know why I was reacting like this, a bit more worried than usual. I didn't mean to lash out at her like that, it was more like I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Annabeth look up at me, a bit afraid of saying anything. "It's nothing… I could've handled that by myself." She said stubbornly. "Just drive me back to school."

"Hell no!" I glared at the road. "If that ever happens again and I'm not around…" I stop not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"How do you even know if it'll happen again? It's probably just a coincidence." Annabeth mumbled.

"Please use that brain that got you into Columbia and think… why were they in front of your dorm? Why were they only out for you and not me?" I asked her. _'Man… I've been hanging out with Nico too much…'_

"Told you… coincidence…" Annabeth said clearly not believing anything she's saying.

"Why are you so stubborn!" I swerved across the empty lane and stopped the car abruptly. "Can't you tell when someone's worried about you! What would happen if you've gotten hurt? What-" I stopped and tried to maintain my temper.

She stared at me as if surprised. I never actually meant to get so freaked out… but since Nico came to me about the terrorist group I couldn't help but think that someone they'll start to target people that were close to me… and at the moment… the closest person to me would have to be… Annabeth.

"Look… if you got hurt or anything… dad would've killed me and then make sure I never have another peaceful life." I told her trying to loosen up the tension by acting like I didn't really care. "I'll grab your stuff from your dorms tomorrow, I still have an extra room in my house." I rushed through my words a bit nervous.

"I told you… I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah like when you 'hit your head against the pavement' fine?"

She fell silent as I stopped the car at a red light. "Look… I appreciate you worrying about me…" She paused as if unsure what to say.

"So as a token of your appreciation you'll be staying at my house like a good little sister…" I finished for her.

She looked at me in disbelief, "I never-"

"It's settled." I managed a slight smile as I focused my attention on the road.

~PAGEBREAK~

"You okay? You look a bit pale…" I noticed as I placed a blanket and pillow into Annabeth's new room.

She looked up, "Just a bit shaken from the attack that's all."

"Oh so now you're shaken up?" I cracked a smile as I set the pillow down on her bed.

"Maybe cause now I'm actually thinking about it?" She shot back. "I guess I owe you thanks for helping me…" she swallowed as if the words were hard to get out.

"So… you're seriously staying here right?" I asked her. Even though I told her that she had to stay at my house… I didn't want her to do anything against her will.

"You're seriously asking me… even after you practically forced me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Well, I want you to stay here, but considering that I kind of forced you…" I trailed off. "But you know… since we're no longer stranger... I don't really mind having an annoying sister living with me."

"Sure you don't," She smiled. "But you know… if I'm living here… I have a couple conditions."

I grimaced, "I was scared of that…"

"First… I do not want to be living in a pigsty." She said pointing towards the mess in the room. Before I could protest she quickly continued. "Second, we spread the chores of the house evenly so it stays clean."

"Woah wait there a minute… can't you just do all the work… I mean I have work and all that!" I complained.

"And I have schoolwork so suck it up." She shot back. "Anyways third, you listen to everything I say." She grinned triumphantly.

"I thought I was the older brother."

"Yes you are… but who's the more mature one?"

"I am!" I defended myself.

"Believe what you want my good brother." She laughed. "Now get out of my room… it's nearly midnight and I still have school tomorrow." I made my way towards the door when Annabeth suddenly called me back, "By the way… you are telling the school administration that I'm staying at home now."

I smiled, "So this is home now?" Instead of answering she pushed me out of the door and slammed it shut. Little did I know… as she closed the door she had a smile on her face.

I walked out just in time to hear the home phone ring. "Hello?"

"Percy?" A familiar voice called into the phone.

"Yeah… what are you doing… calling me in the middle of the night like this?" I asked him.

"Well… I've been trying to reach you the whole afternoon but for some reason there was bad connection and- well anyways… there's something a change to the wedding and I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it." Grover said nervously.

I didn't know why he was so nervous about it, "Changing the date or something?" I asked.

"Actually no…" Grover said. "Well Juniper's bridesmaid… you remember her? Rose?"

"Yeah,"

"Well… her parents just had an accident and we don't think she'll be able to make it back in time for our wedding… so Juniper called up someone…" Grover began.

"No worries I'm cool with anyone." I said back good-naturedly.

There was a pause on the other line. "Even Rachel?"

I almost lost my grip on my phone. "What...? " I stopped and took a deep breath reminding myself this was Grover's wedding and I should put my problems aside just for him.

"Perce… I'm sorry Juniper called Rachel thinking that you guys were cool with each other… she didn't know about the break-up." Grover said miserably. "It's all my fault! I should've-"

"Stop it man… it's cool!" I tried to sound upbeat. I didn't want Grover to be blaming it all on himself. I swallowed and quickly said into the phone. "I'm okay, it's perfectly fine!"

"Percy… you don't have to be my best man if you can't stand it… I could ask Nico." Grover offered, probably still feeling a bit of guilt.

I instantly felt like a bad guy, "It's perfectly fine, I'm cool with her now." I assured him. "I've seen her recently too, we talked for a bit too. Don't worry about me." I said. I knew how much he valued me as his best man, and I didn't want someone like Rachel to make Grover's best day into his worst nightmare.

"You sure?"

"Yep, more sure than I'll ever be."

I heard Grover sighed in relief, "Okay… thanks man… you don't know how much this means to me." Grover said happily.

"It's nothing," I said trying to sound relaxed.

"Thank anyways, well I'll see you next week." Grover said before he hung up.

"Bye…" I said soullessly into the phone thinking about how much of a disaster next week would probably be.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What is this? I take landscape pictures! Not wedding! ME AND LOVING STUFF DON'T MATCH AT ALL!" My long time best friend cried in agony.

"Thalia just this once! Grover's an old friend and the photographer suddenly canceled just the day before." I tried to tell her with an annoying Percy Jackson sitting in front of me with begging eyes.

There was a silence on the other end, "Begging is beneath you Annabeth… who's this and what did you do to Annabeth?" She asked.

"Okay the one that's really begging is Percy," I confessed as Percy shot me a look.

"The one who's not really your brother?" Thalia asked almost giving me a heart attack.

I sighed in relief, thankfully I didn't put my phone onto speaker mode. "Yes! Now just help me?" I begged.

"Depends… what's my benefit?" The ever-so-cunning Thalia Grace asked.

"I thought we were friends?" I tried to wiggle my way out of the trap.

"What's my benefit?" Thalia repeated ignoring my remarked completely. I didn't know what to say until Thalia suddenly spoke up. "You know… I heard there's a Linkin Park concert that'll be held near here soon… it'll be a pretty good exchange if I was able to get two tickets."

I covered the phone and turned towards Percy, "How fast can you get the next concert for Linkin Park?"

"Linkin who?" Percy asked obviously confused.

I mentally facepalm. "We got an additional two hundred dollars tip. Take it or leave it Thals." I told her as Percy gave me an incredulous look that clearly screams, _'Two hundred dollar tip? ARE YOU CRAZY?'_

"This does not involve the original pay right?" My money-making friend asked cautiously.

"Afraid not…" I mumbled.

"Make it two-fifty and we got a deal." Thalia said with finality.

"Fine, I'll see you in an hour." I told her and hung up looking at Percy, "You'd better prepare two hundred fifty dollars."

~PAGEBREAK~

"Okay good!" Thalia yelled out as a flashed went out from her camera. "Okay thank you guys, break!"

I walked over to Percy who was trying to look busy, readjusting his tie. I knew why… out of the blue… there was suddenly Rachel as a bridesmaid. I could tell Percy was just trying to look happy for Grover's sake. Thankfully all morning we were busy taking pictures so Rachel haven't got a chance to talk with us and I didn't have to act loving towards Percy, but now that Thalia called break… everyone made their way over to where I was relaxing.

Percy made his way over first to talk to me, "Really sorry for this situation." Percy mumbled as he draped an arm over my shoulders. "But you're doing great as my girlfriend." He complimented me.

"Trust me… you're going to owe me big time for this…" I mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"Ice cream everyday is not enough?" Percy whispered leaning his head down towards my face. I hate to admit it but I could feel my face heating up a bit.

"No…"

"Fine… we'll talk later, now please just for my sake act natural." Percy begged.

"Yeah real natural… half brothers and sisters pretending to be a couple." I mumbled as the words just slipped out of my mouth. It's not that I didn't enjoy Percy's company, but still… it's kind of weird… even if technically we're not really siblings.

"So where's Nico?" Grover asked as he made his way over to us. Then paused to look at us, "Is it me… or do you guys look like a couple… I thought… Annabeth was your sister…" At that last few words Grover gave a meaningful look towards me and I knew that he was probably suspicious of our weird relationship.

I was about to go on a long explanation of why we're acting like this when Percy sighed and just said, "Rachel thinks Annabeth is my girlfriend…"

Grover look at us wide-eyed, then casted a meaningful look at me. "But she's your sister…"

"I'll say it…" I mumbled seeing that Rachel was about to head this way. "Just do me a favor Grover and for today I'm Percy's girlfriend… not sister," I told him. Grover was about to protest when I quickly said, "You owe me for finding you a photographer…"

Grover stopped and nodded slowly, "Where's Nico though? I thought he told me he was going to come." Grover asked.

"He suddenly said he had something up…" Percy said sending some kind of secret message to Grover who nodded in understanding.

Grover still continued to look at us weirdly, "I'm guessing this is Percy's idea of the fake couple thing?"

We didn't answer because right at that time Rachel walked over with a smile on her face. "Hi… Annabeth, right?" She asked me as I felt Percy squeezed my hand out of nervousness.

I nodded, "And you're Rachel?"

"I didn't really get a chance to properly say thank you last time for helping me." Rachel said with a slight smile.

I smiled back, "It's nothing really."

"So how'd you guys meet?" Rachel asked motioning towards our hands.

"Through Grover and Juniper," I said at the same time Percy said, "At the park."

I shot him a look, but thankfully Grover was able to helped us, "They met at a park while I was on a date with Juniper,"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as if not really sure what we're saying was true, "Umm… okay… how long have you guys known each other?" She asked not clearly believing Grover at all.

"Almost a year," I said as Percy said, "Three years." I mentally did a face palm, _'Must this guy counter everything I say!'_

"I guess according to Percy it seems like three years… since we've been together for a while." I trailed off trying to seem believable. Then I casted Percy a look that clearly said, _'SHUT UP DAMMIT!'_ I turned back to Rachel with a weak smile on my face, "How about we go grab a drink and leave these boys for some time by themselves?" I offered hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

Rachel smiled, "Sure,"

Before I went I leaned up to Percy's ear and whispered so only he would hear, "Don't freak out…" With that I gently placed a kiss on his left cheek. For a moment he just stood there like a shocked statue as if he didn't know what to do. It was just a kiss on the cheek but I couldn't help but let my lips lingered on his cheek. His eyes casted a shocked look but quickly recovered before anyone else noticed.

"I'll catch up with you later." He said releasing his grip from my hand and sending a quick 'thank you' with his eyes.

~PaGEBrEaK~

We walked around for a bit talking about different kind of structures and I have to admit, Rachel was not that bad. However, it made me wonder what Percy held against Rachel because from what I know, Percy is not one to hold grudges and Rachel doesn't seem to be some kind of psycho ex. "So you and Percy huh?"

"Yeah… I can hardly believe it myself." I said… okay… not exactly a lie so I don't really feel guilty.

Rachel laughed thankfully, "Percy's a great guy," Rachel said wistfully. "It was my fault that we broke up anyways…"

I grew genuinely interested as she said that, but I knew she would be suspicious if I asked anything. I mean… what kind of girlfriend would want to delve into her 'boyfriend's' past romance… not me… I'm just interested in Percy's past. "He didn't say anything about your past relationship only that you guys dated," I said trying to not sound so suspicious.

"You don't seem very worried that I'm here…" Rachel noticed. "I would've thought you would've hated Percy getting close to an ex-girlfriend of his,"

I was taken back, but quickly recovered, "Oh I'm not really worried about Percy, if there's one thing I know about him is that Percy's loyal." I said honestly and it was true, I could tell from everything that he did so far loyalty is his priority. Even risking to see his ex-girlfriend, just so Grover could have his wedding would've taken a lot of courage.

Rachel nodded in understanding, "You're right," She sighed. "I didn't mean to leave a bad impression in being a desperate ex-girlfriend… I just didn't realize-"

"I can tell you still like him a lot huh?" I said before I could stop myself. Rachel stared at me suspiciously as I nervously bit the bottom of my lips. _'What kind of girlfriend would ask the ex-girlfriend of her so called boyfriend that question!'_ I screamed in my head. "I mean… considering that umm… you were… I mean you just seem to still like him."

The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes before answering, "Honestly… I'm not going to lie… I still like Percy, I don't want to ruin your relationship though… I'm… I don't want to be some kind of psycho ex that is desperately chasing after someone's else boyfriend or anything like that. I guess Percy has a right to find another person after three years…" Rachel said thoughtfully. "Well I'm glad it's you at the least, cause at least you're not bitching in my face or anything." She laughed weakly as she took a sip of her drink.

I laughed along with her, "And I'm glad that you're not trying to come back with a plot of revenge."

"Actually I would be surprised if Percy hadn't gotten a new girlfriend… he is charming, but understanding and loving." Rachel said wistfully.

I nearly coughed as she said that, _'Charming… maybe? But understanding..? Loving?'_ I tried to act my role of a good fake girlfriend and put up a smile, "I guess…?" I said of it more like a question.

The green-eyed girl studied me as she brushed her hair back and was about to say something when a voice interrupted my nervousness, "Rachel! Annabeth!" Juniper called wearing a beautiful wedding dress. "Come on we're taking the second shots!" She called out with a wide smile on her face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked towards Juniper.

A few minutes later I was lounging back while the two wedding couples were taking their own individual pictures. At that precise moment I saw two familiar brown head guys with curly hair with a mischievous grin on their faces. "It's my lover!" Connor said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up before I make you." I told him with a threatening look.

"Okay okay! I'm just playing around." He held up his hands in defend. "Woah… Travis… is that Rachel?"

The taller brother look up, "Is that Percy with Rachel?" Travis asked with a shocked look on his face.

I stared at both of them, "What's wrong with Percy and Rachel?" I asked itching to get some information. I knew that Percy didn't like Rachel… or maybe he did… but it's just he didn't want to like her.

"Maybe when he proposed to her… she left him to go over to Europe… leaving poor Percy into a state of depression and then off into a car accident." Travis stated as he stared at the ex-couple. "Wait-" Travis began before Connor interrupted him.

"Why are you asking?" Connor finished.

"Curious…" I answered as I wondered about what Travis just said, _'Car accident... now how does this have to do with Rachel…'_I asked myself.

"YO G-MAN! PERCE!" Connor hollered to the posing men.

In a few minutes the four wedding models stepped into the conversation. "Nice to see you guys could make it… even though I never did invited you…" Grover mumbled.

Travis feint hurt as he put a hand over his head, "My heart is breaking!"

"Oh save the act," Percy said with a smile itching at the corner of his mouth, "So what's the occasion for the Stoll brothers to come and give us this honor?" Percy joked.

"Honestly I came to see your sister Percy." Connor said with a wink towards my direction.

"You have a sister Percy?" Rachel's voice ask out of nowhere as I took back a breath.

I stayed silent along with Percy as the Stoll brothers continued… obviously oblivious to the tension. "No duh! That's Annabeth right there! Don't be surprised our little Percy just found out too!" Travis grinned.

Rachel stood still and slowly looked up at Percy who had a pained look on his face. While me… I was desperately trying not to run off with guilt. Grover quickly stuttered before everything got out of hand, "Travis! I hear Katie's here! She's arranging the flowers for our wedding!" Grover quickly said.

Juniper hurriedly tried to usher Connor away, "Connor… have you met Thalia the photographer! She's a real beauty!"

Before a blink of an eye, the two troublemaking… problematic… brothers were off chasing girls as the five of us stood awkwardly staring at each other. "Ha! Travis said a pretty nice joke!" Grover laughed nervously. "Annabeth… Percy's sister! That's just… HA! So funny!"

Juniper tried to laugh along, but failing badly. I made a mental note in the back of how Grover was perfect for his fiancé… they were both very helpful… but at the same time horrible liars… no offense intended of course…

Grover and Juniper look at each other before finally saying, "Umm… we're needed for pictures!" The two nature-loving couples quickly ran off.

"You guys are siblings…?" Rachel finally said after she had process the information in her head.

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay… they didn't have that much Percabeth whatnot… but what can I say…? You guys got a sibling kiss…? How's that? How about now that Annabeth is staying with Percy? Or or… no actually that's for later…. Anyways….**

**Rachel needs to find out… well you guys probably want to hate Rachel…but I try not to make her character too bad in here… you likey? Anyways… (I say anyways a lot… hmmm….) I can promise that Percy will probably find out Annabeth is not his sister in either the next chapter or the next next chapter (honestly… most likely the end of the next next chapter… just saying.. XD) ! No further than chapter 20 though because I already have something in mind…. I think. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Song: ****Just A Kiss****- Lady Antebellum**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	19. Wise Words

Chapter 18: Wise Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Nada! Zip! All right goes to Mr. Riordan. I only own Emily… well… unless your name is Emily… then I guess I don't own you…?**

**Replies:  
><strong>**Gem of Olympus: ****Haha I actually want that too! Love how you made it so sarcastic yet so serious XD. Nah I'm a butt, haha honestly I love teasing people! But I made sure to always tease it in front of their faces (you know… in a joking matter of teasing!) But thanks again for reviewing! I love your name too GOO!**

**Moon over manifest: well I apologize for this time being a long wait… but you know summer is here! So most likely I'll have more time to update more continuously! YAY!**

**Ohmydemigods: Yep! TOTAL PERCABETH! **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"_You guys are siblings…?"_

The three of us stood standing, one was looking with extreme confusion, one was masked with pain and sadness, while the other one is just awkwardly staring at the ground… guess which one I am…?

Rachel looked back and forth between us, her eyes probably trying to see the resemblance between us. While Percy removed his arm from my shoulders letting it drop down his sides. For a moment, I felt a bit of… disappointment? Relief? I wasn't so sure, but one thing for sure Percy was feeling lots of guilt and anger as I saw him clench up his fist.

"And…? When have you ever bothered about me?" Percy asked directing his anger towards Rachel. "There's nothing between us that should be any of your concerns Rachel." He said coldly. From ever since the first time I met Percy, I've never seen him act this coldly towards another person. Indifference yes. But hateful and cold… never. His stare felt like the deepest ends of the ocean, his expression was set as cold as stone as he stared at Rachel. It was almost as if Percy was possessed by the devil himself.

Rachel turned to me as if remembering I was there, "Then… are you guys really siblings?"

I looked at Percy who was facing away from Rachel. "I guess there's no point in hiding now is it?" I mumbled.

Rachel look taken back, "B-but… you never had a sibling!"

"Oh gee… how would you know?" Percy retorted sarcastically. "You were always so focused on your art to worry about me…"

"Then why did you say that she was your girlfriend in the first place?" Rachel asked her face etched with confusion.

"If I didn't say that... that Annabeth is my girlfriend… "Percy started. "Would you have left me alone?"

Rachel's face however… looked determined, "Fine… answer this than Percy… if you didn't love me anymore… then why do you care of what I think? Why do you want me to leave you alone? Face it… you still love me."

Percy's face looked pained as Rachel stated that, "I have to go now…" Percy said suddenly as if not wanting to answer. "Tell Grover to call Travis or Connor to take the rest of the pictures."

I looked at Percy's face that was filled with so much emotion, both positive and negative.

"Percy-" Rachel began before Percy interrupted her.

"I'm sorry for lying… " Percy turned towards me, "Let's go home." He told me before grabbing my wrist and walking towards his car.

~PAGEBREAK~

Percy stepped his foot on the accelerator. His eyes glued to the street, as he switched from lane after lane. To be honest, I was scared out of my mind as I gripped tightly onto the armrest. I took a chance to glance over at his speed, which read a little bit… okay… maybe a lot more than the speed limit. Luckily for him, there wasn't that much car out at this hour… or rather there's not much car in this barren freeway.

"You can calm down," I managed as I pressed down on the imaginary break under my feet.

He didn't answer.

To be honest, I didn't know what to be thinking now, Percy was certainly in a rather depressed mood for no apparent reason. "You know… on the upside… you should try out for car racing you're pretty good at it…" I tried to lighten up the mood.

I glanced over the corner of my eyes to see Percy still staring out into the streets with a solemn expression.

"Hey I have to admit you look pretty dashing in that tuxedo." I tried complimenting him.

No response.

"I guess… I'll be a weirdo and talk to myself…" I mumbled sarcastically.

Without warning Percy veered into the exit and slammed his foot on the brakes and turned to me, "Thanks," He said softly.

"For what?"

"I don't know…" He mumbled obviously still upset… but hey… at least he's talking right? "I'm sorry about being such an emo creep like Nico…" He sighed.

"Maybe cause you're thinking about how Rachel is correct." I offered.

"What?"

"Must we go through this again?" I sighed as he looked at me with a bewildered expression. "You obviously like her and she obviously likes you… so just get over it is what you need to get over and give her another chance."

He thought about what I just said, "It's not that easy…" He mumbled.

"Yes it is… you're just being a bit overdramatic about it… what exactly did she do to you? For sure she didn't kill you since you're alive… then what is there not to forgive?" I asked him.

"She didn't kill me… but you should know that there's far worst thing than killing a single person." Percy replied. "She crushed my spirits completely. Everything that I thought was true about turns to be all a lie. I lived pretty much like a mentally crazy guy when she left…" He sighed. "Mental therapy, physical therapy… you name it. I made bad decisions because my mind was clouded. I just can't go through something like that again…" He trailed off.

"You're saying she crushed you… she turned you crazy…she caused you to make bad decision. Then what did you do to yourself?"

He stayed silent and I knew I've hit a pretty tough nerve.

"Just think about it okay?"

Percy didn't answer my question. Instead he just started up the engine and gave me a smooth ride home… which at the moment is all I can ask for.

**Percy's POV:**

All through the entire week I thought about what Annabeth have told me… or rather… what she lectured me about. Seriously… what kind of older half-brother am I to let such a know-it- all lecture me like that?

I grimaced as I weaved through the maze of cars. I have just called in to Michelle telling her I'm going to be a bit late today. I needed some time to think, to just take a break. Thankfully, Rachel left me alone and didn't come into my office asking for me for a while… which does help… I guess. Life with Annabeth was… believe it or not… rather good. Other than the fact she's always criticizing everything that I'm doing, it was just swell (no sarcasm intended here). Unfortunately Annabeth told me to pick her up late today because she was hanging out with some of her friends or something. Not that I want an annoying know-it-all around me, but I have to admit… that I kind of… maybe… just a teeny tiny feeling of missing her presence.

But the question that Annabeth asked me was just bugging the hell out of me… probably because it's so damn true.

"_You're saying she crushed you… she turned you crazy…she caused you to make bad decision. Then what did you do to yourself?"_

Damn stupid wise ass sister.

What exactly did I do to myself? Is it I'm just blaming it all one Rachel…? From making me drunk like that…? From making me into a state of depression that I got into that car accident…?

I'll admit she's probably right and the sad fact is Rachel's probably right too. I still care about Rachel, I still care about what she thinks of me… but do I still love her? That's the most stupid and retarded question ever… but it's been on my mind all morning.

I parked my car right in front of the bar and walked in. I slipped onto one of the stools to be greeted by a familiar smiling face of Pollux. "Hey Perce, fancy seeing you here at this hour." He grinned. I shrugged as I made a grab for my wallet. "Hey, it's on me," He waved me off and dropped a drink right in front of me. "So care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"How'd you know something's bothering me?" I asked as I took a sip out of the drink. Sweet but bitter… exactly how I felt about Rachel.

"Come on man… you're not really one to skip out on work. I've known you since high school…" Pollux paused. "No wait… you were a rather famous troublemaker back in high school… always skipping out on schoolwork." He grinned.

"Thanks for making me feel better…" I mumbled.

"My specialty," Pollux shot back. "So why exactly are you here?"

"Need a bit of a thinking time." I told him.

"Well… I'm all ears man." He grinned, sitting down on a nearby stood on the opposite side of the counter.

I put the drink down and looked up at the bartender, "Dude seriously?" I was surprised… usually I don't like talking about my feelings and probably neither does Pollux… unless we're both really drunk… which I don't see happening any time soon.

"Sure… I mean happy hour isn't in for a while… and we haven't talked in a while." Pollux gave me a half grin.

I looked aimlessly at the drink in my hand as the water swirled around the glass. "You think I brought this upon myself?" I asked. "With the accident and all that?"

"You're thinking about that again?" He poured a cup for himself and sat directly across from me.

"What else is there to think about it…? I can't help but think… it's just all too much. What if it isn't even Rachel's fault that caused me to be all depressed? What if I'm just looking for someone to blame, but really the only problem was me?"

"Woah," Pollux held up a hand. "Pause right there! Where did you suddenly get all this wise talk?"

I shrugged, "Just got thinking in this hollow head of mine."

"Well… you want the honest to honest truth… or the truth you want to hear?" He asked me, seriousness written all over his face.

"Just give me honest to honest."

Pollux thought about it a bit before answering, "Well… I'd say it's both yours and Rachel's fault. Rachel's for being scared of the outcome of what would happen if you found out and for not telling you sooner. However it's also your fault, considering you took everything too much to heart. I guess that's one of your flaws… since you're loyal to everyone… you expect them to be loyal back to you. Honestly in this world… not everyone think the way you do."

Pollux reached over and poured a mixture of drink into my glass. "Of course there are other factors that contributed to whoever's fault this may be… but the main person's fault is you. Rachel made her choice but it's your own choice on how you choose to react to it. Honestly… I'd say that you took the easy path: to close out on everyone and hoping that the whole thing would blow over. That, of course, was not the case… on one hand you're hoping that Rachel would come back to you… but there's another side that's somewhat not very forgiving to Rachel, whether it's because of the accident or the fact she left you… I'm not sure."

I grimaced as he stated that, even though I knew that was to be true… I couldn't help but felt a bit inferior towards myself.

"As to the fact whether you still love her or not… only you can answer that… but obviously, since you're not able to forget about that after all these years… I'd say you still have a lingering feeling towards her." My bartender friend paused and looked at me with an amused expression.

He sighed and got off the stool. "Well I would love to stay and chat but… have to go serve a couple more drinks to those bachelors over there." My old friend grinned and patted me on the back before leaving to refill some drinks.

I sighed taking in the drink hoping that it'll somehow wash my worries away.

"_If you didn't love me anymore… then why do you care of what I think? Why do you want me to leave you alone? Face it… you still love me."_

For some reason that line ran through my head the whole time I was sitting there. I hate to admit this… but Rachel may have been correct, I still have lingering feelings for her… I just don't want to admit it. Out of fear… I was scared that Rachel would just leave me again. I admit, I'm a wimp… I don't think I can bear with someone leaving me like that again… I sighed and dropped a couple of dollars on the table walking towards my car dreading about what just happened the past few days.

~ZOMBIEBREAK~

I thought over what Pollux and Annabeth had said over the past few days and finally came to a conclusion.

I opened my phone, not even bothering to look into the contacts because I knew it would not be there. As if by instincts I typed in the phone number that I've been dreading to call for a long time. Hesitating a bit, I punched in the all-too-familiar number and quickly pressed 'send' before I could change my mind.

First ring. I felt my heart beating a bit faster as seconds pasted by.

Second ring. My grip on my phone was slipping as my hands felt a bit sweaty… probably from a bit of nervousness and probably from the hot temperature.

Third ri- "Hello?"

'_She picked up the phone! She picked up the phone!_' The panicked voice in my head screamed. I quickly cleared my throat and tried to maintain any manly aura I have left. "R-Rachel." I stuttered.

For a moment there was a pause on the other line as she came to recognition with my voice. "Percy?"

"Meet me at the usual ice cream shop in an hour." I said quickly and hung up before I could change my mind or before she could say anything else.

I sighed and leaned against the doorway of my car. My shoulders seem to be relieved of their tension from just a few seconds ago. As I stood there leaning against the rough paint on my car I couldn't help but think, _'What the hell am I doing now?'_

~PAGEBREAK~

I walked into the ice cream shop to see Rachel already sitting there. Her red hair was laid out flat almost as if she deliberately straightened it out. Her posture was almost elegant… almost as if she got affected by her parents aura. I couldn't help but think that she looked rather beautiful… maybe even more beautiful than the last time I actually looked at her in a loving way. Her back was turned to me as she took a spoonful of ice cream, with her face gazing out towards the window of where she sat.

I took in a deep breath and made my way towards her… for a moment I felt as if I was back in high school asking the famous Rachel Elizabeth Dare out on a date. My legs were shaking uncontrollably, while I could feel beads of sweat rolling down the side of my face. My hands were pushed back into my coat pocket as I stood behind her. I opened my mouth to called out her name but nothing came out and Rachel didn't seem to be able to notice my presence.

I studied her, she looked so sad that I almost felt guilty of what I did to her.

Finally after about five minutes of standing a good distance from her, I got up the courage to greet her, "Rachel,"

With difficulty, Rachel looked up, her emerald-green eyes shined through the seemingly dark surroundings. I nervously reached towards the back of my head, a habit I've developed whenever I was nervous. I cautiously walked over to the chair and sat down as we just stared back at each other.

I studied my ex-girlfriend, her hair has gotten longer but it was as red as always. She was no longer dressed in paint-splattered clothes; instead she wore a rather nice blouse with an appropriate pair of pants. Next to her chair, I saw a wrapped up canvas and a box filled with her paint supplies. Her hands were tapping nervously against the table as she looked down in shame. Her eyes wouldn't meet me… as if she's afraid of knowing what's behind them.

"Percy…" She finally began after a while. "I'm sorry. I know I've said that a lot since I came back… but you need to know that I really meant it." She took the time to slowly lift her head to meet my eyes. "I understand…" She paused as if the next few words are hard to get out. "I understand if you don't ever want to see me again-"

"That's not it…" I tried to tell her.

Rachel stopped and stared at me with immense curiosity. "Percy… if it's because you felt sympathy for me… you don't need too."

"Do you know… how hard I tried to stop thinking about you?" I asked her with pain evident in my voice. "Why did you have to come back?" I asked her, knowing that I probably sound like a pathetic little kid… but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Perc-"

"Don't you get how much troubled you caused when you left?" I asked her.

Rachel looked down, "I get it Percy…" She frowned. "I won't bother you again." Rachel stood up and started to walk away.

Before she could leave I stopped her, "Rachel wait," I took a deep breath, "I thought about what you said… and what my sister said. I just needed some time to clear my head." I admitted.

"I-I understand… I'll let you be." Rachel said and turned away from me, probably hiding her tears.

My emotions flared, I didn't want to let go of her… without thinking I quickly blurted out, "Don't you get it? I finally got over you and now you just came back and-"

"And what?" Rachel asked turning back around to face me. "You want me to leave you alone? Well that's exactly what I'm doing," Rachel proclaimed.

"That's not it!" I denied probably scaring her_._

"Then what is it Percy? If you're just going to rub it in my face … then just leave me alone." With that said, she quickly stormed out of the door leaving me with all my emotions unsaid.

'_Come on! You're letting her go! You're going to regret it!'_ I told myself. Without thinking I quickly threw a bill on the table and ran out after her just to see her walking towards her car.

I rushed over to her, "Rachel wait!"

"Percy just leave me alone," She begged and started almost speed-walking away from me.

"Can't you tell that I'm not over you at all?" I yelled at her hoping that she'll stop.

Rachel paused in her fast pace and slowly turned around and her face was directly in front of me. She looked at me her face filled with confusion, "A-are you saying-?"

I let my hands drift over to hers, "I still like you," I stared deep into her eyes and I knew what I said was partly true. I still have lingering feelings for Rachel… I'm not sure if it's as deep as before… but it's there and I know that if Rachel leaves now… I'll forever regret it. "I want … to give us one more chance."

**PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know… I got in a little Percabeth but then now I got… Prachel coming back…(not that I like it of course… but what can you say)? How'd you think about it? I enjoy writing about Pollux! Cause well.. not many people include him in the story… so I decided to make him the wise bartender haha (since the bar is usually where you go to let go of your problems and… well nevermind!) Anyways… I tried not to make Rachel seem too bad. But don't worry…. Percy will find out soon… of Annabeth not being his sister (like next chapter soon for certain….I PROMISE (then again you guys learned not to trust me))…**

**Song: ****Not Over You –**** Gavin DeGraw - I love this song, I think it describes this perfectly! Highly recommend you to listen to this! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	20. Emily Reveals the Secret

Chapter 19: Emily Reveals the Secret

**Disclaimer: Annoying? I do not own disclaimer… no? fine… I do not own PJO…. What is pepper jam orange… but it's rather good… what… you want pjo to mean Percy Jackson and the Olympian? FINE! I DO NOT OWN THAT! **

**Apologize… My parents actually signed me up for some SAT classes… and honestly I'm really bored in there and my lovely cousin (sarcasm intended) kept on turning off my tetris battle game… anyways I'll try to answer any questions next time! Yes yes… not much Percabeth this chapter as well, but PERCY WILL FIND OUT! **

**Onward with the story :D**

**Percy's POV:**

"_I want us… to give us one more chance."_

I don't know how I felt when I told her that, but I could feel my heart beating as her eyes glanced over mine. For a moment she just stood staring at me, then without warning she griped my hands and pulled me into a hug. "You're not lying right? This is not just a plan to get revenge on me right?"

"What do you think I am?" I smiled slightly as I wrapped her into a warmer embraced. "I'm not a crazy teen… I'm mature Percy now."

"You made your sister pretend to be your girlfriend." She pointed out.

"It was a momentary decision…" I tried to defend myself.

"What made you rethink about all that?" She asked as she pulled away.

I grinned for a second before thinking of Annabeth, "Let's just say… that my sisterly ex-girlfriend talked some sense into me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Now… you've never told me… how exactly did you get a sister…?"

I look a bit uncomfortable, "Umm… you know… when a guy and a girl-"

Rachel laughed, "Not that Percy… I meant… is she actually your sister or…?"

I blushed at my embarrassment, "Oh…"

"I mean, you guys look nothing alike… and…" Rachel shifted her feet nervously as she glanced up at me.

"And… you're jealous?" I asked with a slight smile. I wasn't use to Rachel being jealous… it's usually me who was the one chasing guys away from Rachel. Considering she was the daughter of the magnificent Jonathan Ivan Dare, Rachel was almost like the unnamed princess of the modern word. Through all the times we dated, of course, her dad never approved… and was always setting her up on dates with other rich families. Her dad claims that,_ 'They are more fit for Rachel's taste'_ whatever that means.

"And…? What if I am?" Rachel asked straightforwardly.

For a moment I was taken back before I remember that Rachel never bothered to hide her feelings much.

"Relax… she's my sister. Well… more like half-sister…" I shrugged. "My dad had her as an affair with some other woman."

Rachel relaxed a bit, "Why is she here though?"

"My dad apparently just found out about her not to long ago and ordered me to take care of her as she goes to school in Columbia." I explained.

"Wait… you're living with her?" Rachel asked with a slight frown as if she's thinking of something unpleasant.

"Erm… yeah? She wanted to stay in the dorms… but then things got complicated… so I kind of forced her to stay with me." I admitted.

Rachel looked surprised, "And you're okay with it?"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well… I don't know… you're usually so reserved with yourself," Rachel stated.

"Me? Reserved?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Usually… I don't know… it took me a while before you even agreed for me to step foot into your house." Rachel mumbled. "And in other words… I'm just jealous that your sister gets to spend some time with you and I don't."

I almost laughed, "You're saying that you're jealous that I'm spending time with my sister while I've always had to make sure that your father never set you up with anymore dates."

"You shouldn't worry about that," Rachel assured me. "Since you are now a big shot in the world, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Rachel quickly checked her watch before turning back to me. Without warning she leaned up and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "I have to go now, there's a client that wants to buy my artwork."

I nodded and walked her to her car, "You're not going to leave me like last time right?" I asked her the familiar worry creeping up.

She shook her head, "I don't think I could ask for a better boyfriend than you."

I stood there in shock as she drove away thinking about what just happened. I wasn't sure about the relationship between Rachel and me. She just called me her boyfriend… but I wasn't sure if I'm willing to rush our relationship like that. I was planning on taking it slowly… but Rachel seems to think otherwise.

I thought about what happened in a matter of hours. I was mad at Rachel. I can't stop thinking about Rachel. Annabeth annoyed me with her wisdom. I called Rachel up. Now… we're back together. Truth to be honest I was glad all that tension between Rachel and I was over. I made a note to send a thank you to Annabeth and Pollux later.

Did I forgive her too easily? Did Rachel deserve to be forgiven?

~PAGEBREAK~

"What are you doing here Nico?" Was the first question I asked when I opened my office door to see someone sitting on my chair.

No response.

"Nico?" After a brief silence I heard a soft breathing. I walked closer to see that my young friend was fast asleep with an unlikely creepy smile across his face. "Nico wake up buddy," I said a bit louder.

"Hmm…" Was his response before attempting to roll over. Sadly… my chair was not as stable… or he have gained a couple pounds… because the chair flipped over leaving Nico to land face first towards the ground.

The poor guy barely flinched as he sleepily sat upright taking in his surroundings. "Oh… hi Perce."

I gave him a slight nod, "You should've told me you were coming." I told him sitting down on one of the chairs.

He gave me a surprised look, "When have I ever called in…?"

I shrugged, "True… you go missing for a couple days or even weeks, and then suddenly pop out of nowhere."

"Thank you Cap. Obvious." Nico said sarcastically. "Anyways… you're pretty late today… I was here the whole morning."

I frowned, "Michelle never told me you were here."

"Maybe cause she didn't see me come in?" Nico offered as he readjusted my chair and casually sat down. I raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry I went in through the front door." He assured me.

I leaned over to my desk to grab a folder, "So it's not like you to be drinking smoothie…" I commented as I saw him reaching for something that looks like strawberry smoothie.

"Oh this?" Nico held up his drink. "It's just… umm… my friend gave me a gift card to this place and I didn't want it to go to waste. But that's not the point... one of the reason I came was to ask how did the wedding pictures for Grover's wedding go?"

I bit back a curse, "What do you mean?"

"I heart from the Stolls that you left them with the job as male models… whatever that means…"

"I'm pretty sure they told you what happened then." I shot back.

"Yeah… Connor flirted with that camera girl." Nico said with a slight angered tone.

"They didn't tell you Rachel was there?" I asked him obviously confused because I personally thought that Nico didn't come because Rachel was there.

"Rachel was there?" Nico asked as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Dude chill…" I took a deep breath, noting his anger when I mentioned Rachel. "Wait… if you didn't know that Rachel was there… why didn't you come?"

"I had an assignment." Nico said with a shrugged. "But… if Rachel was there… how exactly did you deal with her?"

"I didn't," I answered truthfully. "And umm… about Rachel…" I trailed off.

Nico noticed my hesitation and glanced up, "Please… please don't tell me that you guys got back together…"

I didn't answer the question instead I asked him another question, "Why exactly do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her… I just hate how she just pretty much use you and then left you." Nico explained. "Now don't go dodging the question…."

"We….err we-"

"GOD DAMMIT PERCY! How can you just accepted her apology so easily!" Nico flared slamming his fist on the table.

I looked down nervously, "Actually… I'm the one that proposed the idea of getting back together…" I could've scorn, at that moment everything just went crazy. It was almost as if there was an earthquake because I felt my chair wobbling as Nico slammed against the table one more time.

"Y-you... I can't believe you would even think of proposing that idea!" Nico exploded. "Did you forget what she did to you? Did you forget how much harm she caused you?"

"I really believe she's sincere this time though," I told my young friend. I didn't care if I sound a bit whiny at the moment, but at the moment all I could think about was Rachel's smile when she learned that I have forgiven her. "You should've seen how happy she was…" I sighed contently remembering the memory.

"You were always a people's pleaser… what about you Percy? Rachel is happy… but are you?" Nico asked me with a controlled angered tone in his voice. He quickly took a few deep breath and maintain his posture.

I thought about what he said… sure enough I was happy that I made Rachel happy, but that wasn't it… I was also happy that our feelings were cleared and I don't have to avoid her anymore. Other than that however…

Nico sighed knowing that he'll never get through this thick stubborn head of mines, "It's useless to convince someone until they are facing the literal truth…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… You're always about making sure everyone is happy… and never focusing on what you really want. Sure you're completely all that when you're arguing for the most stupid thing… but then it concerns someone you care about… you're pretty much no longer yourself. Rather you're… just… someone that everyone likes."

"You're saying it as if it's a bad thing." I mumbled.

"Maybe cause it is… you're like an older brother for me. I get it that you like her… but I swear… if there's any problem I won't stand for it. I don't like Rachel as much… but if it's considering your happiness… I'll stand by it." He huffed. "Still… I didn't come here to talk about your so-called love life with Rachel."

"Then what did you come here for?" I asked knowing that my emo-like friend won't come here without a reason.

"To be blunt… my boss is stalking your past."

"Excuse you," I nearly chocked. "My past?"

"Yeah, you know… the time when you disappear from the surface of the Earth and only came back to appear on the front page cover of every newspaper."

I looked at him in bewilderment, "And why exactly are they looking there?"

"Because… they assume that you might've encountered something during your run that might've captured the attention of this terrorist group." Nico informed me.

"And you have full permission to tell me this?" I asked a bit surprised, because usually Nico don't gossip about his next mission.

"Actually I was commanded to tell you about this…. My boss needs some information from you… and because of that… we are just going to have to trust that you'll tell us." Nico said hopefully.

"In all honesty… there was nothing… I was just on the run and I made a few short friends… " I mumbled. "Everything is on the disclosed files that you guys have though," I told Nico.

"Yeah… but it's not enough to prove anything… we know for sure that you were being chased while you were on the run… but it's weird that they would leave such a big time gap after every attack." Nico mumbled to himself as if thinking of something complicated.

"I'd say you should just give it up… the accident is probably just a pure accident… and you guys are just overcomplicating things." I told him.

Nico narrowed his eyes, not really believing anything, "I don't know Percy…" Nico mumbled before deciding to drop the topic. He reached in his pocket to pull out a phone, "Oh and before I forget why I came here… Apparently you forgot your cell phone the other day," Nico placed a familiar looking phone on the table.

"Dude… my phone is right here," I pulled out my own iPhone and showed it to him. "I think… that's Annabeth's phone." I took it from his hand.

"Well… here you go then." He stood up to leave.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I only came by to check on you… apparently you are fine and living the love life with Ms. Dare," He said bitterly.

"She's not that bad Nico…." I mumbled.

"Yeah and I'm not creepy," Nico replied sarcastically.

"You know you just admitted you're creepy…" I commented.

Nico walked towards the door, "Well… isn't that what everyone thinks… I'll be going now." Nico mumbled. "Warn Rachel if she ever does something as unexplainable as that again I'll never forgive her… and feel free to drop by my house anytime there might be some files I have to give you," Nico informed me before disappearing out of my office.

I sighed and called up one of my co-workers inside, "Danny, go inform everyone about the meeting tomorrow, make sure to contact Leo Valdez, so he would be able to explain this to our sponsors,"

"Yes sir, is there anything else?" My co-worker asked.

"Oh, did my sister drop by?" I asked him

He adjusted his glasses, "I don't think so, no one saw her today,"

"Ok and if you don't mind, can you get these plans photocopied for everyone that'll be presented in the meeting?"

"Sure, no problem." Danny replied and took the papers from my hands and left.

I took a look at the sketch drawing of the fax Leo just sent me when I suddenly heard a light beep from Annabeth's phone. Not sure of what to do… I hesitantly reached over and picked up the phone.

I didn't know whether to answer or not…

'_Don't pick up the phone…. It's Annabeth… but what if it's important?'_ I wondered. I made a split decision and pressed the call button.

Before I could say anything a girl's voice blared through the phone, "ANNABETH! So… how's life with my fake brother?"

I could've sworn my heart nearly stopped then, _'Fake brother?'_ I didn't thought much about it… _'Maybe it's just… something else?'_ I thought hopefully.

"Annabeth? Are you there? It's Emily here!" The girl's voice called again. "Is it just the bad signal? Hello?" The girl talked to herself through the phone.

I mentally grimaced not sure of what to say.

"Annabeth… I can hear you breathing on the other line… Now how about you tell me how is it going with pretending to be a fake sister to the famous Perseus Jackson?"

I held my breath and let out a quick, "I'm not- What?" in a high pitched voice so it sounded more girly.

"You sound weird…" The girl commented. "Anyways... last time we talked you told me how my brother was all-"

"Your brother?" I squeaked like a little girl that I was not.

For a moment there was a paused on the other line, "Yes my HALF-brother, Perseus Jackson… the guy you've been staying with because of the plan we had." The girl offered with a sarcastic tone that seem somewhat familiar to the one I've always used.

Without thinking I quickly hung up the phone and stared at it as if it might explode. _'What just happened..?'_ I asked myself as I stared at the caller ID picture of the person that just called.

"Emily Kim," I read quietly off the phone then drifted my eyes over to the picture and nearly dropped Annabeth's phone.

Sea-green eyes and long jet-black hair.

My real half-sister.

**Annabeth's POV: (Happening at the same time but you know… different place :D)**

"How was the match?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to me. Luke reached down and placed his bags of equipment onto the floor.

"That was good," I complimented him and to be honest it was, it was almost as if Luke was unbeatable on the field.

"That's all?" He asked with an amused expression. "Usually when girls see me fight they start swooning."

"You sure they are not fainting?" I smirked.

"Probably…" He admitted, "From my charms." He flashed a smile towards my direction and I couldn't help but felt my heart fluttered a bit.

I raised an eyebrow, "You call that charm?" I teased back.

Luke shrugged as he leaned back and propped his leg on an empty chair in front of us, "So I heard that you moved back to live with your brother?"

"Yeah," I replied. It was actually not that bad moving in with Percy, aside from us getting into little debates about the craziest thing, it was rather comfortable. Added to the fact I can get ice cream pretty much anytime I want even though I'm no longer his pretend girlfriend… I guess there has to be a benefit to have a brother like Percy.

"Can I ask why?" Luke asked his eyes trailing the match at the bottom.

"Conveniences," I replied. I had no idea why I didn't want to tell Luke about almost getting kidnapped, but for some reason I felt that it was personal for me… and I didn't want to reveal too much about myself.

Luke raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, "But you have to tell me… did you actually watch the match?" He asked with a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well seeing that whenever I'm looking over you have your eyes absorbed in a book… so I wasn't sure whether or not you were enjoying yourself." He admitted.

Instantly I felt guilty… did I look at my book that much? "It's not that," I quickly said, "I just have a term paper due soon."

"When?" He looked at me curiously. "You don't seem like the type to be procrastinating."

I looked away a bit shyly, "Actually it's due next week…" I laughed nervously. "But I'm able to multitask."

He whistled, "I was right," He cracked a smile. "So tell me while you're multitasking did you enjoy while I sliced off the guy's leg?"

"You didn't and even if you did… you'd probably be disqualified." I told him as he cracked a smile.

"So you did look." He mused. "For that… I thank you Ms. Chase." He faked a ridiculous bow.

"So when's your next match?" I asked him.

"Don't got any left, it's all up to my teammates now," He pointed to one of the fighters at the bottom. "So are you tempted for some food later?" He asked with an irresistible grin.

I noticed his hand was inching closer to mines and I have to admit I could feel my heart beating a bit faster than normal. I thought about all my lectures for today, I've already finished more than half of it and it was not due until next week. Then again… I never like to procrastinate anything… maybe I can make an exception this time. Ignoring the lingering good-girl voice in my head, I gave him a bright smile, "I would love to."

SADLYLUKABETH~

"How'd you enjoy the food?" Luke asked as we walked around the food center.

"Nah, I enjoyed the part where you spilled spaghetti on your shirt." I laughed pointing to the stain on his white t-shirt. Luckily Luke had decided to change into his regular clothes instead of going out with his heavy fencing gears.

"Would you believe me, if I said that I planned it to make you laugh?" Luke joked.

"Well… considering there was a rather surprised look on your face… nope! Sorry I can't bring myself to believe it." I grinned as I turned away from him and walked towards an empty store that sold some of those small stuff animals, but before I could walk into the store Luke pulled me away towards one of those flower stands.

"Do you like it?" He asked holding out a single rose with a rather charming look to his face.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I can't stand scented flowers… for some reason they make my nose a bit stuffy. So instead I just accepted the flowers trying to put it away from my face while at the same time, not making so obvious, "Thanks, but what is this for?"

"Celebrating the first time that you actually approved of going on a date with me," He grinned

I could feel my face blushing, _'First date? This was a first date? I should've dressed up better or…?'_ I usually don't have these trail of thoughts, but for some reason… Luke made me feel a bit conscious about myself with his charming looks and rather perfectionist personality. Instead of answering like the flustered girl I was feeling like, I simply said, "Date huh? I don't think I ever actually agreed to that,"

"How about just a simple… lunch outing?" He offered looking past my shoulders a bit as if distracted.

"I can stand that," I smiled back at him.

"Hey," He said somewhat in an uncertain voice. "How about you go over there and I'll catch up with you later," He said pointing towards the empty shop I was looking at earlier. "I think I left my wallet inside the restaurant." He said as he rushed back towards the restaurant.

I looked at him in confusion before walking back towards the empty store. I stood staring at the rather huge stuff animals when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn around when I suddenly blacked out.

**DUN DUN DUN! ANNABETH FAINTS! PERCY FINALLY FINDS OUT! Okay I apologize for the Prachel… as well as Lukabeth.. IN THE SAME CHAPTER!(I mean it can't get any worst than that!) So… at least Percy is not that much of a Seaweed Brain that he couldn't figured out the real half-sister! But what did you think of that? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Blame my sister for getting me into Kpop…  
>Song: F.T. Island- Bad Woman (A rather depressing but amazing song if I do say so myself :D)<strong>

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	21. More Than A Sister

Chapter 20: More Than A Sister

**Disclaimer: OMFG (god with an s and lowercase of course) ATHENA! I SWEAR IT WAS NOT MY IDEA OF PERCY AND ANNABETH TO BE TOGETHER…. (mumbles, "Thought I wouldn't have it any other way") It was entirely Rick Riordans!**

**REVIEWS (anon):  
><strong>**moon over manifest:**** I'll try my best to cut down on prachel and lukabeth… maybe like… prachel and lukabeth… but way more percabeth? Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**jasper:**** Haha glad I have you thinking :D hopefully whatever it is you guys would least expect it (it makes the story more interesting right? :D thanks again for reviewing!**

**iloveteddybears:**** haha in reply to your two reviews :D but yeah I'm not happy about Lukabeth and Prachel too**

**Dude702:**** HAHA glad you think the chapter is awesome. But yeah it'll be sad for Percy! Poor percy!**

**nerdygangstaeva:**** Your last one cracked me up! Most likely both of them are true Percy's squeaky voice and emily's a seaweed brain too :D**

**Pregnantnun227:**** Haha I love your choice of words! YAY AND BOO! But yeah I agree Boo because of icky relationships! Can I have a cookie?**

**Bjob196: ****haha yeah Kpop, sadly, but I actually do like the song. O.o plastic surgery… can I go watch? ****  
><strong>

**Percy's POV: (hmm…we've been doing Percy's POV a lot…)**

"_Emily Kim," I read quietly off the phone then drifted my eyes over to the picture and nearly dropped Annabeth's phone._

_Sea-green eyes and long jet-black hair._

_My real half-sister._

I couldn't shake off the trembled feeling in my arms as I stared at the picture. Wait… if this is my real sister… then who is this other girl… as in who is Annabeth Chase?

I felt so stupid… why didn't I notice it before? I mean seriously… grey eyes (completely different from my eyes) and blond hair (NO ONE IN MY FAMILY HAS BLOND HAIR!). Then added to the fact she always act so suspicious whenever I mention the topic of when we were siblings.

I know Annabeth Chase well enough to know that at least she's not a bad person… but a bit complex… probably.

I shook my head to clear of the thoughts, _'It's possible that I'm just jumping to conclusion…'_ I told myself. I wasn't sure whether or not to confront Annabeth… because sure as hell… I don't want to be causing a big scene.

I paced around my room, momentarily forgetting about the work I was supposed to be doing. I held Annabeth's phone up looking at the screen of my real sister's face, then placed it back down in my pocket. I thought about all the time Annabeth spent with me these past few weeks and how she did actually seem to enjoy my company as her brother.

I didn't know what to think of it now… it's obvious that Annabeth never meant to lie to me… nor did she kidnapped my real sister… since my real sister seems to enjoy that Annabeth is pretending to be my sister.

I quickly turned on my computer to transfer the picture to my phone…maybe I can do a little bit of snooping about that Emily girl later.

I knew I needed to talk to Annabeth, right now. Without hesitation I hopped into my car and was soon approaching a big familiar school building. Assuming that she's probably in her old dorm and working on the next book report, I made my way through the familiar corridor of her dorms. Before I could knock the door swung open and I saw Piper with a panicked expression on her face.

"Percy!" She quickly recognized me and her eyes went wide. "Why are you still here?"

I looked at her a bit confused. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Annabeth is at the hospital." Piper said hurrying to lock the door.

I nearly bumped into the door, "What?" My heart nearly seized up in panic as I heard the words 'Annabeth' and 'hospital' together. What if those goons that attacked her the other day came back… and I wasn't there… Even if I wasn't really her brother… I couldn't help but feel the panic rising in my chest.

"I'll explain on the way… you have a car right?" She asked. I nodded as she sped her way through the corridors. "Good, go to the hospital just a mile from here, I know the way… just drive." She told me.

I didn't care that a younger kid was commanding me around at the moment I was worried about what exactly was wrong with Annabeth. I quickly started the engine and veered into the streets. "What happened exactly?"

"Take a left at the corner." Piper quickly took out her phone as if waiting for a call. "I'm not sure exactly… she was hanging out with that guy…" Piper paused as if trying to remember the name. "Lark-"

"Luke?" I offered.

"Yeah, him, all I know is that they were on a date and then something happened." Piper told me.

"Well no duh!" I said obviously worried as I ran past a red light getting a couple angry drivers shouting curses at me. "I meant her condition right now!" I screamed no idea why I was this crazy. Maybe it was because of my past brotherly instincts taking over… I wasn't so sure.

Sure I was still suspiciously mad about Annabeth lying of being my sister but I couldn't really hide the angst in my voice as I asked Piper.

"Isn't that what we're trying to find out? Stay on the right lane the hospital is right there." Piper directed me.

We quickly rushed into the receptionist desk, "We're here for Annabeth Chase." I told the girl at the desk as she looked at me a bit frightened. The girl quickly looked at her computer and punched in a few numbers.

"She's currently in the patient room right now, room 384." The girl told me.

Without another word I quickly rushed towards the room to see a familiar blond guy walking out with a frown on his face. I recognized him as the fencer that I've met a while ago, Piper quickly rushed up to the guy, "Luke, is Annabeth okay?"

"Yeah, she just hit her head but it didn't hit any vital points so she's fine." Luke said.

I glanced at Luke in the corner… for some reason… he still struck me as familiar, but wherever I knew him from, I probably didn't like him as much because all I felt is hatred towards the guy.

I walked up to him a bit more assured that Annabeth was okay now. "Care to explain what exactly happened?" I asked him with an edge of anger in my voice. I felt the heat rising towards my face as I stood in front of the blond guy… if this guy had anything to do with Annabeth getting injured…

Luke shifted a bit, "I don't know… it all happened so fast, the next thing I know her head was one the ground and she was out. She might've tripped over something…" Luke said his eyes looking at the ground.

I glared at the blond haired guy, I didn't believe a word he said for some reason. I knew… from what I knew of Annabeth… that she was not at all clumsy. "She wouldn't just trip like that!" My anger flared. I was angry, but I had no idea who I was angry at. "TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Piper looked between the both of us, "Percy , calm down!"

Instead of backing down, Luke glared at me with pure distaste in his eyes, "I already told you… She tripped. Don't go blaming everything on me." He turned away and pretended to be looking at the posters in the hospital. 'If there's anyone to blame… it's probably yourself for making her go to your little company to work."

Before I had a chance to even wonder how'd he even know about Annabeth working at my company, I felt my anger just rising with every passing second, "Let me remind you… that she was with you when she hit her head." I glared at him.

"Whatever…" He shrugged aimlessly. "Here's all the stuff they found in her pocket, thought you might want to keep it. Don't worry none of them got damage."

I looked at him, "SHE'S LYING IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL AND ALL YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT HER POSSESSIONS ARE OKAY?" I walked up and grabbed his shirt, "She was fainting and you had the time to search through all her pockets! What the hell is that?"

Luke pushed me away but he looked rather uneasy, "It dropped out when she fell down and might I remind you… I'm the one who took her to the hospital, I wouldn't hurt her."

Before I could answer him, a doctor walked out holding a clipboard, "Annabeth Chase family member?" He announced.

No one answered. I was too busy thinking about how Annabeth was not my sister. How she lied to me the entire time she was here with me… but why exactly did she lie to me... that was the question roaming over my mind.

I glanced around to notice Piper looking at me as if expecting me to do something. For a moment I stared back in confusion when I realized that they were looking at me because I was her only family member… or... er… 'family member'… ". I stood up and walked over, 'I'm her brother."

"Dr. Solace, nice to meet you," He held out his hand.

"Percy Jackson." I shook his hand. The doctor raised an eyebrow and I quickly supplied an answer. "Our last names are slightly different that's all…" I explained.

The older man nodded and continued with his explanation, flipping through his clipboard for a moment before telling me her condition. "It appears as if your sister got quite a blow on her head, almost as if someone deliberately decide to hit her there." Dr. Solace told me.

"So when exactly will she wake up Doctor?" I asked a bit afraid for Annabeth's health.

"We can't be sure of anything just yet… the best we could do is simply wait. We didn't risk doing surgery because we've scanned it… there wasn't any problem with the internal organs of the brain... We've given her the medication needed to stay alive. But considering it did fracture the brain of some sort… it's highly possible that she could be in a coma for a while." He said grimly.

"And what if she doesn't wake up?" I said a bit worried.

"The chances of that happening… it's possible… since the blow was heavily on the brain."

I nodded. "Is that all sir?" I asked the older man.

"Make sure that she is not excited or shocked in any way when she wakes up… there might be a possibility that the blow can cause a trigger in her brain, so it's best not to make her too anxious." The doctor warned me. "If she wakes up… make sure to inform us right away so we can get an overall reevaluation of her health before she leaves the hospital."

I nodded, taking in the information, "Yes sir, thank you,"

"Well if there's anything you could just call me from the front desk." With that he left the room after I thank him.

I quickly went inside the room to see Annabeth lying down on the hospital bed. I didn't dare to wake her up… I remembered what the doctor had said about not making Annabeth too anxious. I decided to be the good brother that was left of me and not question her.

I stood awkwardly from the corner of the door. I didn't know what to say to her… sure I was mad… but I didn't want to make her scared in any way. I wasn't even sure if I could trust her with anything now… or whatever I had trusted her with when we were still 'siblings'. I looked down at her sleeping the face, the one that I've always thought of as my sister.

"So… you got a stupid little knock out in your brain?" I asked quietly as she slumbered through my talking. "Since you are asleep… you don't have to face my anger about what I found out today." I said quietly.

I looked at Annabeth sleeping face, not really believing that she actually lied to me. I tried to look at her like a sibling once again but couldn't bring myself too. I mean technically… I still see her as my little sister… but now that she's not my sister, I see her in almost a different light… like someone I've never known before. I cautiously walked over to a chair near the hospital bed and sat down still staring at the stranger's face.

'_So all this time… I've been living with a complete stranger with no relationship to me…'_ I thought silently in my head.

Usually people try to get close to me because of business, but I could tell Annabeth was not trying to fake being my sister for my business or whatever… so why exactly is she pretending. I thought about all the time she acted rather suspicious when I suddenly remember something she said for what seems a long time ago.

"_You have to promise that whatever happens… you will never get mad at me." Annabeth told me with a rather serious expression._

Of course at the time I didn't think much of it… could this be what she meant?

'_For a stranger… she doesn't seem to be that… well… I actually like her…'_ I thought silently in my head.

I'm still worried about her… not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Then considering that she life to me this whole time… I didn't know what to think. I sat down in the chair next to my so-called sister and brushed her hair away from her face to get a good look at her injury. It was bandaged carefully on the right side of her forehead and I could almost imagine how much blood there probably was when she fell down… I couldn't help but shudder a bit.

"Please wake up… I beg of you." I mumbled.

I took out Annabeth's phone and stared at the picture of my real sister. Her physical looks seem to be the exact same thing as me… all except she's a girl and well… she has that feminine look to her. Still… almost an exact replica of me… creepy…

I looked back at Annabeth, _'Should I confront her about if she wakes up… when she wakes up?'_ I asked myself again and again. I couldn't bring myself to hate her; she helped me with everything since she came to live with me, from simple things like showing me how to cook and then sorted out my feelings for Rachel. I hate to admit this... but I wished I had never found out that she lied to me, because now I feel more betrayed than ever. I don't want to get mad at her… nor could I ever get mad at her.

I felt a single tear leave my face… shocked I quickly brought up my hand and wiped it away. _'I'm crying…?'_ I've never cried… but I couldn't help but feel seriously worried for Annabeth, I couldn't help but fear for her.

I stood up from the chair and walked outside to meet with three people, a blond guy that's obviously not Luke, Thalia, and Piper. For some reason the blond-haired guy looked rather familiar. His electric blue eyes were looking at me with full seriousness as he rushed in from behind Thalia as if they came together to the hospital.

"Where's Luke?" I asked the trio.

"He said he had to leave early and just left a few minutes ago." Piper stated.

"How's Annabeth?" Thalia asked right away, her face scrunched with worry as she nervously tapped her messy hair as if she had gotten out of bed just to get here.

"According to the doctor… we just have to wait until she wakes up," I told Thalia.

"How about you tell me her condition right now?" Thalia asked… or more like demanded me.

If it was any other time I would be scared of Thalia's current expression, but at the moment I was too bothered about Annabeth not being my sister that I didn't even bother to shudder when she narrowed her eyes at me. "She got hit in the head… by who… we're not sure yet… but Luke was there with her."

The blond haired guy stepped up, "So is she okay now?"

"I guess…" I trailed off. "Who are you again?" I asked bluntly.

He looked at me for a moment before answering, "Jason Grace." He held out his hand in a respectable manner and I quickly shook it before realizing what he said.

"Wait Grace…?" I looked between Thalia and Jason remembering how Annabeth introduced Thalia's last name as Grace. I tried to find similarity between them… aside from their piercing electric blue eyes.

Thalia let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes we're siblings… now can we focus on the more important matter at hand."

I mentally cursed at myself for getting so off topic, "I could stay here for tonight and take care of her, you guys don't have to worry," I told them.

Thalia looked at me suspiciously as if thinking I would harm Annabeth in any way. "You hurt her… and I'll kick your ass…" She gave me a threatening look.

"Not before I kick yours…" I mumbled back before I could stop myself.

Unfortunately Thalia heard me because she directed her glare towards me and was about to plummet me if Jason and Piper didn't hold her back. "Thalia calm down…" Jason tried to tell his sister, "We're in the hospital."

"You should go in now," Piper said, "Before trouble starts between the two of you,"

For some reason I felt compelled to listen to her… maybe because she seem so sincere when she said that… I quickly nodded, "You guys go home then," I told them looking at the angry Thalia.

~SHORTPAGEBREAK~

It's almost a week now, of course throughout the week Thalia visited as well as a couple of other people (Luke included of course…). Rachel have called me a couple times throughout the week asking me out for a movie, but I rejected her so many times because I would rather stay here to know that Annabeth's alright. Grover and Juniper have already postponed the wedding because I was always at the hospital… and unable to do anything except sit here with Annabeth. I felt guilty… but Grover assured me that not everything was ready for the wedding yet, so they were postponing it for a month. Apparently there have been a problem with Juniper's wedding dress, and another one with the booking which according to Grover… it was not a good thing.

I spend practically everyday here… I called in busy so many time… that I've probably putting the company in a crisis. I tried coming to work one day but… Michelle could tell my mind wasn't in it… so I just put Michelle in charge for the time being, she knows everything around the company probably even better than I do.

All I can do now is hope Annabeth will wake up soon. I don't know how I'll react if Annabeth was hurt more… maybe I'm being a bit paranoid… but I couldn't risk anything… not when I'm not sure of anything yet.

"Wake up please…" I said for the millionth time. "I can't believe how worried I am about you… You're not even my real sister. Come on, it's just a blow in the head, you could totally wake up from that… it's a damn scratch." I mumbled. I went on talking to her… hoping she'll wake up. I would do anything just to see her grey eyes again… I'll admit it… I miss her a lot.

It's already been two weeks…. I sat down in my usual seat next to her bed thinking about the same thing that have been roaming around my mind since last week. Except this time… I had a nagging thought trailing beneath, _'Could it actually be that she is my sister… and I've just been hallucinating… or mistaken…? When have I actually got concrete evidence that she wasn't my sister?'_ I asked myself.

All of a sudden everything snapped in my brain… I knew one person who could help me find out… I wanted to punch myself for not thinking about it before. I looked at Annabeth, not wanting to leave her alone, but luckily right at that moment Piper casually walked in, "Piper, I have to go somewhere a bit… if she wakes up call me okay?" I told her.

Piper looked at me confused but before she could answer me I was already in my car and driving away.

I was in front of Nico's house in a matter of minutes. I don't really remember the last time I've been here… since Nico was not much of a good host. I can't blame him though… his house looks more like a funeral home than a living person's house. I saw his black car parked right at the curb so I knew he was home. I walked up towards the porch to find the windows were closed shut with the blinds blocking out any sunlight that was trying to sneak in. _'Real friendly house…'_ I couldn't help but think that as I reached under his doormat to get his key.

Little did I know what to expect because right when I opened the door I was met with an unpleasant sight and before I know it… a fist reached out to hit my face. Before I blacked out I heard Nico's voice, "Oh shit!"

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up not really sure what I was expecting… but surely not white curtains… white sheets… white… well you get the idea. I looked at my wrist to see a couple numbers noting that I'm a patient in a hospital. I struggled to remember what exactly am I doing here…?

I was pretty sure Luke took me out to eat and then… I racked my brain to remember… but received no luck. I heard footsteps walking in towards the room and Piper walked in hand-in-hand with Jason. For a moment they were talking until the two noticed I was sitting upright and looking straight at them.

"Annabeth! You're awake!" Piper said with a rather excited face as she headed over to where I was releasing her grip from Jason.

"Hey Piper," I said weakly still feeling a rather annoying headache. "Jason," I nodded in his direction as the blond guy gave me a greeting back.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Like someone drilled a hole in my head… otherwise I'm perfectly fine," I said trying to contain the headache in my head.

"You're probably thirsty Annabeth, I'll go get you guys some water," Jason told us as he headed out the door.

Piper sat down on her chair and grinned slightly, "Looks like Jason's finally getting my signals,"

I raised an eyebrow, "What signals?"

Piper gave a look with her eyes that clearly said '_get out'_, "That signal… been trying to tell him for ages…" Piper sighed. "Boys… way too dense to get anything…"

"But why was Jason here? I thought he was back at his school studying?" I struggled to remember.

"The moment we heard that you entered the hospital… we all freaked out… That Luke guy just called me and the next thing we know you were in the hospital."

"I'm perfectly fine as you can see…"

"But you got Percy pretty worried when you entered the hospital…"

"Worried…?" I asked a bit confused.

Piper nodded, "He almost got beaten up by Thalia…" Piper mumbled.

"What?"

"They started quarreling… luckily Jason and I was there to stop Thalia… or seriously Percy would've been skewered." Piper informed me with a rather serious face.

I was taken back a bit… "How long was I out?"

"Almost three weeks now…" Piper looked up thoughtfully. "But… tell me… what is happening between you and Percy…?"

I looked at her a bit surprised, "What do you mean?"

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Oh please… he was here the whole time since you got sent in the hospital… even Thalia didn't stay that long. If I'm correct Percy was here almost every moment of the day."

I stared at my friend, "You're kidding me…" I couldn't believe that Percy would actually care for me that much… and now I was just feeling guilt.

"He was rather worried about you… I had to practically bring him his food here every day just to make sure he doesn't faint…"

I didn't know what to think at the moment… sure I knew Percy cared about me… but this much…? I can't find a reason to believe how someone could be so loyal like that… so caring. "Then where is he now?" I looked around noticing that Percy was nowhere in sight.

"I'm not sure he just said he had to rush out somewhere… you shouldn't be surprised… he practically spend all of his time in the hospital making sure you were okay. I walked in on him canceling plans with his girlfriend just to take care of you… if I didn't know any better…" Piper let that thought hang in the air.

At first I didn't get what she was saying until it finally clicked. "Wha- what? You're saying that- Me and him? That's not even… He thinks we're siblings for heaven sakes! And- " I stopped feeling a rather bad headache creeping up my brain.

Piper positioned my bed at a slight angle before talking, "You know… for a 4.0 GPA student since elementary school… you're not very good with the unpredictable human emotion… you need to understand that love comes in many forms-"

"Piper… I really don't need all this love lesson at the moment…" I said quietly trying to block down the stupid headache.

"Let me finish… even if he think he is your brother… it won't stop the love from developing if it was meant to be. You can't stop someone from loving another… the best you can do is delay it…" Piper said wisely.

For some reason I was expecting myself to be laughing it off… but for some reason… after learning of how Percy was so worried and how he stayed overnight for a whole week just to care for me… I just couldn't bring myself too.

"You're thinking about him now aren't you…?" Piper said after a while.

"I'm just thankful that he's such a caring brother." I told her.

"Trust me… I still think your plan is dreaded to fail from the beginning." Piper said with a sigh.

"Just relax… it won't get out of hand… he'll never find out… and nothing will happen between us." I tried to convince her… or more like convince myself. "The most we'll ever be is siblings," I told her, because for sure, I don't like Percy that way… at least I don't think I do.

"Annabeth-"

"I have the drinks!" Jason's voice blared through the room and Piper stopped whatever she was saying right away. Jason walked in with both his hands holding onto a cup holder filled with a cup of coffee, a bottle of juice, and a bottle of water. Jason stopped abruptly at the door. "Am I interrupting a girl talk…?" He asked cautiously.

"That's okay, come on in Jason, I haven't seen you in a while." I smiled at the blond guy.

"Annabeth are you feeling better?" Jason asked as he sat down right next to Piper wrapping his arms around her.

"I think I'm fine now… but I'm having a killer head ache." I admitted. I was never really close to Jason to be honest… it's only because that he's Thalia's brother and so typically he treats me as if I'm his older sister. Of course Thalia did try setting both Jason and I on a couple date before Piper came along… however Jason was too scared of me and I was too paranoid about his overly perfect aura so of course we never did got past the first date… if sitting awkwardly at McDonalds even counted at a date at all. I'm still a bit aware of his perfect aura but Piper somehow made him easier to hang around… still stranger… but at least with Piper around we could talk like normal friends and not awkward strangers.

"That's nice," Jason gave a short smile. "But here's your water, you might want to drink it to help with your dry throat." He offered as he passed me the water bottle and Piper the juice bottle.

Suddenly Piper's eyes shot up as if remembering something, "Oh gods… I forgot… Jason go and call Percy,"

For a moment Jason looked alarmed. "Percy who?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"The guy from the hospital last time, that's always here." Piper supplied.

"Jackson…? The guy that Drew was so crazy about….?" Jason asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes that guy… also known as Annabeth's brother." Piper told him.

Jason looked at Piper, "Siblings….? Annabeth-" Jason began before he was interrupted by Piper.

"Jason… I'll explain it later… just go call him… umm…" Piper reached over to my phone and gave Jason Percy's number."Just call him and tell him Annabeth is awake… he would probably want to know."

Jason hesitated before stepping outside. "Okay…"

Piper turned back to me and snapped her hands as if remembering something, "And as I was saying before… Annabeth, you should know how much sleep Percy lost just staying here with you… I swear he didn't leave once except for today. Even… Luke, your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend Piper." I explained.

"Well he might as well not be anymore… because honestly I'm favoring Percy." Piper huffed.

"He's just like that because he thinks that I'm his sister… if it was anyone else-" I trailed off.

Piper stared at me as if trying to read my emotions. "I don't know Annabeth… I have a feeling… it's not just a sense of responsibility that he's aiming for…"

**Good? Bad? You likey? Haha long chapter I guess? I like long chapters too! ALMOST 5000 words!Anyways… REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Song: ****More Than This****- One Direction (one of my favorite song by them )**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	22. A Reliable Friend

Chapter 21: A Reliable Friend

**Once again apologize… my uncle have been sent into ICU for some brain surgery and he's in a coma and I'm stuck in bed with a stomach flu so I couldn't really do much, but I'm feeling better now! And my uncle just gave a little movement so hopefully he recovers soon!**

**REVIEW REPONSE:**

**Moon over manifest: I wish I could update everyday… but this summer= much more busier than the last one (baby brother baby sitting *sigh*) but thanks! Haha I'm glad that you LOVED IT! **

**Jasper: haha hopefully Percabeth starts soon! Sibling love… the best but also the worst kind XD**

**thelazyGemOfOlympus: better yet known as GOO! Okay haha you had me laughing with the lazy part, hmm… and I never did notice his name rhymes with puke… (well you learn new things everyday!) probably more like a mosquito.. cause he can actually hurt you . but I agree Percy is an amazing big brother haha if only all older sibling learns to be like Percy! Oh yeah… and RUNNING!**

**Pregnantnun: I'm glad! MORE YAYS! I LIKE YAYS and PERCABETH!thanks! glad you find this unique!, I would ask for some peanut butter but I'm allergic. Haha but at least you got something good out of that little peanut butter captain crunch :D wanna share the cookies now?**

**Bjob196: I'm not going to bring One Direction into this, don't worry it was simply just a song recommendation, cause some other reviewers actually commented and said they liked those things at the end. Not all the fans are young women XD, but yeah most of them are, but I really enjoy music in general and like sharing it around, it's cool if you don't like it :D In answer to your other review though, I actually never realized that, great song by the way, I'm listening to it right now :D**

**Dude 702: haha Luke… I'm actually not sure whether I want him working with a mafia or something else… XD but yeah he's coming back!**

**Bazinga: cool name! okay that aside well not exactly updating tomorrow but here it is! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Percy Jackson because he belongs to Annabeth Chase :D**

**Percy's POV:**

I dreamed I was on the surfboard and water was splashing against my face. The crowd was cheering my name as I surfed towards land. "Percy! Percy!"

Then I heard another voice… that didn't quite belong in my dream, "I screwed! Percy's going to kill me when he wakes up!"

A girl's voice answered, "I just panicked! I didn't mean to punch him! Seriously … I've been way to involved with your case!"

By now I was clearly awake, but I didn't open my eyes just yet… I had a feeling I wasn't suppose to listen to this conversation.

"It's not my fault! You actually hesitated… but then you still punched his face!" The first voice replied.

"Do you actually want him to catch us together…? What if it gets out?" The girl's voice said.

"Well… isn't it already too late… I think he already saw us…" The first voice, I recognized now as Nico answered.

"I knew I should've punch his head a bit harder…." The girl mumbled. "If he wasn't Annabeth's brother… I would've already killed him a while ago…"

"He's still my friend Thals," Nico told the girl named Thals. "And you know full well that Annabeth is not Percy's sister."

My heart stopped… well that is if it haven't stopped already… I was hoping it wasn't true… I was hoping that she was actually my sister somehow… but now that Nico and this Thals girl have said that… I was starting to lose hope.

"Yes yes… I'm surprised he haven't figured it out yet… such a Kelp Brain…" Thals mumbled.

"It's Percy we're talking about," Nico mumbled. If I hadn't been trying to eavesdrop on the two of them I would've smacked Nico's face right away.

"Well… he's pretty smart to figure out that there's a hidden picture of you at my house. He almost got a look at it." Thals said. I waited a moment trying to figure out what the hell this girl was talking about… I was at her house? I'm pretty sure I did not know anyone name Thals… at least I'm pretty sure I don't.

"Oh… so you have a picture of me at your house?" Nico's voice asked teasingly.

"Compared to your little stalker files on me before we met… I would say a picture is not as creepy."

"Can't blame me… you were taking my picture… of course I would get suspicious." Nico defended himself.

"True… but you were still just starting high school… for all I know… you shouldn't be suspicious of everyone that tries to get even just a bit close to you."

"Point taken," Nico sighed as I heard him walking somewhere to my right. "You might want to leave before he wakes up," I heard a couple of footsteps walking away from me.

"I'll drop by tomorrow to give you the rest of the pictures… maybe then… we can have some quality time together and not worry about the case." The Thals girl's voice said softly.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Nico replied in a gentle voice that I didn't think was possible.

At that moment I took a risk to peek through my eyes and what I saw… almost made me have a heart attack… and well… barf. The girl with spiky black hair leaned up and gave kiss to Nico… full on the lips… I was expecting Nico to pull away… but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. The two pulled away after a while and the girl turned around… and as if the fates haven't played me enough… t-that girl… that girl was… Thals… Thalia… Thalia Grace… the photographer.

Nico…. Mr. I-Never-Date… and… Thalia… Ms. Evil-Photographer… are together?

Nico released his grip from Thalia and gave her another quick peck on the lips. "You know… if we weren't secretly dating… I could've taken you out on a proper date…" Nico mumbled against her lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" Thalia managed to look slightly evil as she linked her hands with Nico and leaned in for another kiss. I nearly barfed. I did not want to see Nico making out with Thalia… actually I couldn't even imagine the two together.

"It would be much easier if our boss wasn't so intent on me not having romantic affairs." Nico sighed.

"By our boss… don't you mean your dad?" Thalia grumbled… clearly from first hand experience… I could totally relate to Thalia. Nico's father wasn't exactly the kind of father that you would randomly hug… than again… we (as in his father and I) have never gotten to much of a good start since I pretty much burned his favorite robe a while back… (seriously… what kind of middle-aged man wears a robe… especially one with skulls and death all over it… apparently Nico's father does…)

"You can't really blame him…" Nico tried to defend his father. "He was with my mom… and you know how well that went…"

I struggled to remember that Nico once told me his mother had been involved in a freak fire and was frequently in and out of physical therapy.

"Trust me… I hate my dad as much as you do… but what he did had nothing to do with me-"

"I know that… but my dad's pretty good at holding grudges too… at least I could see reason… but with my dad, he always think that he's the best… so I can't blame him. We could tell him… I really don't mind… he can't control my life."

"We'll see after we finish this case Mr. Di Angelo, but for now… I have to get back to check on the sister of the annoying Kelp Brain right there." Thalia said teasingly before stepping out the door with Nico staring right after her as she hailed a taxi and was soon away from sight.

I took that chance to walk up to Nico, "Nice girlfriend you have there man," I said casually.

"Yeah…" Nico said dreamily. "She's a real beau-" Nico stopped as if realizing something. He slowly turned around to meet with my face. "P-Percy!" He stuttered. "H-how'd… W-when'd you get up…?" He tried to get his stutter under control.

"Just long enough to see that little goodbye kiss you gave to a certain someone…" I manage a weak smirk towards his direction. Nico stared at me, his eyes were open wide and fisted his hands up as if debating whether to punch me senseless or not. "Now… tell me… what is it going between you and… Thalia Grace…?" I asked with a slight grin, momentarily forgetting the real reason I was here for.

In an instant, Nico's front door was closed and he had me with my back pinned to the floor. "You can't tell anyone… I swear-"

I pushed the younger guy off me, "Dude chill… I'm not going to say anything…" I told him. "I'm just-… How long have this thing been going on?" I asked him a bit curious.

For a moment Nico's pale face turned a light shade of pink, "A while back…" He said hesitantly as I raised an eyebrow, "For… like… four years now…" He mumbled quietly. "Well… over ten years… if you're counting the time that I've hanged out with her…"

I stared at him, "Ten years?

I stared at him in disbelief… this was why he never dated… all this time I kept on thinking I had to set him up with some girl… but he already did have a girlfriend… or (as cheesy as it sounds) someone in his heart. "How did you manage to hide it from us?"

"Didn't have to... I usually like to do things by myself," Nico added.

I stared at him in bewilderment. "You're… I still can't believe… you and Thalia…"

"What's so hard to believe?" He asked obviously offended.

"One… you don't date… two… you're not really one to be loving to be honest…" I said bluntly.

Nico looked like he was about to argue but stopped himself, "Now… tell me… why are you here at my house…?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Let's just say… I need information." I told him. "I need more information about Annabeth."

"Annabeth…" Nico trailed off as if he didn't know her last name. I swear this guy is making it harder and harder for me to resist the urge to punch him.

"CHASE! The girl who I've found out today is not my sister instead there's this Emily Kim!" I exploded. "The girl that you were talking about with your secret girlfriend who clearly said Annabeth was not my sister!"

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed in realization. "That Annabeth…funny story…" Nico laughed nervously.

I glared at him, "How long have you known that she was not my sister…?"

"Ever since Thalia knew…?" Nico offered unhelpfully.

My heart sank, "So she's really not my sister…?" I asked a bit sad.

"You don't sound as angry as I thought you would…" Nico stated.

"Why…? Am I suppose to sound angry?" I asked still depressing over the fact that Annabeth was not my sister.

"I don't know… you treasure loyalty over everything… and your sister used your loyalty like that… of course I expected you to get mad… but considering you didn't… I have a feeling that you probably like having a sister like her."

"I seriously… don't want to do anything to change the relationship we have right now. You're right, I'm actually used to having a sister around…" I admitted.

"Then don't tell her!" Nico answered. "You know… when Thalia first told me about Annabeth not being your sister… I was ready to rat your sister out, because honestly I didn't like anyone taking advantage of you just for their own benefit."

"It would've probably been easier to be mad at her if you have told me beforehand." I mumbled.

"Please … this is probably the most happy I've seen you in a while since Rachel broke up with you. Honestly you actually gave a genuine smile not just the fake one you've been putting on since the car accident." Nico said wisely. "Maybe I just thought that you just needed someone to talk too, I guess Annabeth was that person."

"So you're saying that I should just not tell her than I know and let everything drift back to normal?" I asked. Normally I would never ask Nico for advice because frankly this emo friend of mine isn't very reliable with his words, but just this one time… I'll make an exception.

"Seems like the most suitable choice… unless you want to tell her and make her feel awkward… and she'll most likely want to move out…" Nico trailed off.

I thought about it and knew that Nico was probably right. As much as I want to tell it face-to-face with Annabeth… I also didn't want to lose the only sister I've ever had… even if she is fake. I have to give props to Annabeth for helping me get back with Rachel… for cheering me up… for keeping me company… in other words… I owed her a lot during all these times.

"Y-you're right…" I sighed. I had no idea why I was too forgiving to this girl with no relationship to me what-so-ever… Nico proved that… "Wait Nico… do you know why she pretended to be my sister?"

"Thought you'd never asked." Nico said with that creepy grin of his. "Now tell me… what did you know already?"

With that said I spend almost an hour just talking to my little buddy about my fake sister and my real sister. Throughout that whole time I learned my real sister, full name is Emily Zendaya Kim. She was the daughter of Amanda Allison Kim and of course my father Poseidon Oceanus. She was currently a student at Stanford University over in California, majoring in the medical field. How did Nico ever got a hold of these things… I'll probably never know.

"So according to Thalia… Annabeth came over here for her dream career… which is obviously architecture and-" My phone quickly ring cutting off whatever Nico was going to say.

I looked at the caller I.D. to find a number that I didn't recognize at all. "Hello?" I said into the phone while holding up my hand for Nico to stop.

"Percy right? It's Jason… erm… we met the other day at the hospital… but anyways… Piper told me to tell you that Annabeth is awake and you'd probably want to know…" Jason trailed off.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, "Okay I'll be right there!" I said a bit too happy which startled Nico a bit.

"I'm guessing Ms. Chase is awake?" Nico guessed.

"How'd you know?" I asked him… a bit surprised.

"One you're too happy and two Thalia paged me just a few minutes ago." He held up his pager and a slight grin on his face.

"I'll drop by later than," I told him as I got ready to walked out the door but stopped. "Wait… what if she realizes that I know that I'm not her brother…" I trailed off.

I couldn't explain my feelings, for sure I was rather happy that my fake-sister was alive (okay a bit exaggeration… she was never dead…) , but then just thinking of facing her now when I totally knew that she's not my sister is a whole other story.

"Just go," With that Nico pushed me out of the house and slammed the door in my face.

"Such a nice considerate friend I have there…_" _ I grumbled silently.

"I heard that!" Nico yelled from the other side of the door.

I glared at the door.

"I see you glaring as well…"Nico's voice said again.

I gave up and got into my car debating how the hell I was going to face Annabeth when I talk to her.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thankfully Thalia came to my rescue to ensure Piper doesn't talk about my so called 'love' with Percy. Seriously… that girl cracks me up (no sarcasm intended).

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" Thalia said as she crushed me into a rib-cracking hug.

"Thalia my back…" I winced in pain as she hugged me just a bit too tight.

"You're being like an old woman," Thalia argued but thankfully she released me from the killer hug. "So what are you guys talking about that got Annabeth's face all flustered up?" Thalia asked looking at Piper.

'_I'm flustered?'_ I asked myself. "I'm not flustered…" I mumbled but Piper went on ignoring me as she continued her conversation with Thalia.

"Nothing… just about Percy and his possible love for her," Piper spilled.

"Oh gee Piper… thank you for implying something that's not true." I glared at the girl.

"Don't believe me, then ask Thalia… Percy was pretty much a dead zombie and I swore he didn't even leave once… except for today that is…" Piper trailed off.

I looked over at Thalia for confirmation but for some reason she looked a bit distraught. "O-Oh umm… yeah, totally."

I raised an eyebrow, "Thals… are you okay?"

Thalia stood up straight as if she got out of a trance, "Perfectly fine," She gave me a reassuring smile. Right at that moment I heard footsteps coming in and Percy rushed in with a slight troubled face, but when he saw that I was awake he managed a weak smile. For a moment I saw him look at Thalia with a slight amused expression… but he quickly turned away… so it was probably my imagination.

"Oh hey… Sleeping Beauty is awake!" He exclaimed thought there was a tad nervousness in his voice. He reached his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair, "So… are you okay or do you need another beauty sleep?" He joked.

Even though Percy was joking I could hear the concern in his voice, "I'm good," For some reason I felt as if Percy was a bit distant from me… maybe it was the way he talked as if he's scared he might slip something important… or maybe how he was stuttering with his words.

Jason hung back near the doorway, "Ready to go yet Pipes?" He asked his girlfriend.

Piper stood up and turned towards me before walking over to Jason, "You're okay here alone right?" Piper asked me.

"You guys need to stop treating me like a patient." I mumbled clearly not amused with everyone treating me as if I'm a weakling.

"Well… you're in the hospital, and was out for almost three weeks… I think we have a right to treat you like a patient. Oh… added to the fact you are a patient." Thalia added in helpfully.

"Thalia do you need a ride or anything? I'm dropping by your house to pack my stuff anyways," Jason offered his sister.

Thalia grabbed her bag and stood up, "How about you drop me off at my work? I don't want to be the third wheel while you guys are smacking lips at MY house." Thalia emphasized.

Jason managed a slight laugh, "Okay, then let's go sis, we don't have much time," He grabbed Piper's hand and led her out towards the walkway of the hospital. "You coming Thalia?"

I looked over at Thalia to find her staring at Percy… which was a bit odd and for some reason I felt a rush of… well… unpleasant emotion rolling through my brain.

"Thalia?" Jason called again as he poked his head back into the room.

Thalia snapped out of her trance and reverted her eyes towards her brother. "Yeah I'm coming, don't you dare leave without me."

I looked over at Percy to notice he was deliberately not trying to look at Thalia… almost out of guilt…?

"Well I'll see you later Annie and make sure next time it's not at the hospital." Thalia grinned and with that she walked out the door.

"Well… that was eventful…" Percy said thoughtfully as he sat down right beside me. "You're okay right? Not hurt or anything?" He asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

I laughed, "I'm perfectly fine Dr. Jackson,"

He raises his hand up and lifted my hair away from my face looking at the bandage on my head, then quickly readjusted the chair helping me get into a more comfortable position to sit. He placed his hands around my shoulders helping me sit a bit more upright. Before he let go of me, Percy grabbed me and hugged me as if this was the last time he was going to see me. For a moment my eyes went wide in alarm at his sudden outburst of emotions. "I'm glad you're okay… seriously what the hell happened that day?"

I pushed him away playfully, "Is my half-brother turning a bit sappy?" I teased him.

"Annabeth I'm serious," He said with a straight face that frankly scared me a bit.

I frowned at his seriousness... maybe Piper was right… maybe he does genuinely cares about me… not just out of his responsibility as an older brother. "I don't remember… I was just on a date with Luke and then-" I stopped abruptly feeling a killer headache creeping up.

"I'm going to have a talk with this Luke guy…" Percy mumbled clenching his hands in anger.

"Wow… you were seriously worried…" I said quietly noticing the anger that he radiated.

"You actually think I wouldn't be worried? You may not be my sister-" He paused then quickly continued. "My full blood related sister… but... never mind," He decided and turned away from me once again facing the window in my room.

I was taken back by his caring side… maybe because I've never had someone who cared this much for me. Even my biological mom was not this considerate, she cared for me, yes, but actually taking the time for me… fat chance… she's much to busy with her work schedule. My dad… I'm not even sure if he cared for me, maybe about his other family, but sure as hell not for me. My stepmom… oh yeah she totally cares about me (sarcasm intended).

Then there's Percy… who I've only known for less than a few months actually taking his time for me… caring for me… the family member that I've always wished for. For a moment my heart felt a bit warmed up and to be honest my mind felt a bit fuzzy… whether it was from the after-effects of the blow or something else… I wasn't sure.

"Did Piper call in the doctors to check up on you yet?" Percy asked noticing my moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, he said that he is going to check on stuff for a bit, like an overall body check to make sure I'm okay before he release me from the hospital." I told him happy that he's not freaking out about my safety anymore. "I heard from Piper that you stayed the whole time…" I trailed off not really wanting to admit that I was really grateful to him.

"Please… I would not waste my time for you," He said aimlessly as if trying to sound like he didn't care… but I knew better. We fell into a comfortable silence before Percy decided to speak up. "Hey… umm… just wondering," He stopped a bit as if considering his word choices. "Why exactly did you listen to erm… dad about coming over to live with me?"

I stared up at him in confusion wondering why was he asking this question. "Umm… because I wanted to attend Columbia?" I offered a bit freaked out by his sudden weirdness.

"How about you tell me more about your adopted family then?" He asked.

"What?" I laughed. "Are we playing twenty questions again?"

He seemed to force out a laugh, "Actually, I'm just wondering since… well you've been staying with me for almost two months… well maybe a little bit less if you consider the three weeks that you've been in a coma…" He trailed off. "I mean I want to make life easier for both of us… you being the neat-freak and me-"

"Being the lazy pig?" I offered as he let out a snort.

"Me? Lazy pig?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'd have to let you know, my house is rather clean,"

"Yeah… since I've lived in there," I grinned. "You have to admit that you're glad for such a talented sister." I felt a pain at my forehead as Percy quickly stood up in alarm.

"Oh gods… are you okay?" He asked clearly freaking out. "I'll go call the doctor."

I quickly grabbed his hand and call him back, "I'm fine… it's just a minor side effect." I told him. "I'm your sister… I can't be that weak."

Percy look like he was about to say something but he stopped. His eyes glanced thoughtfully at the windows in my room. "Sister," I heard him mumbled under his breath. He turned towards me, "Tell me about your adopted family." He told me.

"Well what is there to say…besides my dad's a big jerk… my stepmom does not understand me… and my brothers can be somewhat annoying but they are harmless." I said easily wondering why Percy was so tense today. Percy went on asking questions about my life and I answered him honestly… well as honestly as I can without spilling that I wasn't his sister.

Then we went to the topic about Rachel…

"I have to say thank you…" Percy mumbled quietly as I took notice of how dark it was outside. The sun was already setting down and the clock was nearly striking seven. Thankfully as we talked Percy seem to relaxed a bit as if forgetting about whatever bad memory he was thinking about. It was almost as if we're talking like normal now.

"For what?" I asked obviously confused.

"Rachel…" He managed then glanced up at me with a genuine smile on his face. "I just asked her out again. I guess that's all thanks to you for talking some sense into me."

For some reason I felt a pang of disappointment when he said he asked out Rachel again, but the feeling disappeared as soon as it came. "I talked some sense into you?"

"Wow… you hit your head that hard?" Percy laughed as he looked at my confused expression. I glared at him teasingly and smacked his arm."You know, for a sick patient… you seem pretty strong to me," Percy mumbled as he held my arm in place before I could get another hit at his arm. "Oh yeah, before it melts, I have your special flavored ice cream madam."

Percy reached inside a bag by his leg and pulled out a small serving of ice cream. "I didn't dare to buy the regular size because I wasn't sure if you're even allowed to eat this."

"Good enough… at least you remember the ice cream favor."

"Wait…" Percy quickly grabbed the small cup of ice cream away before I could take a bite. "You're no longer my fake-girlfriend…" Percy said thoughtfully as an unfamiliar frown came upon his face. "Umm… yeah… no longer my fake-girlfriend, so I don't need to owe you any ice cream!" He said triumphantly but I noticed a lingering hesitation in his voice.

"Hmm… who was the one who helped you get back with Rachel?" I smirked as his eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

"Okay okay! If you are not interested in becoming an architect… you should consider being a lawyer with that mouth of yours." He grumbled as he passed the small cup over and taking out another for himself. "Enjoy the classic vanilla bean flavor," He announced before being a kind gentlemen and opening the cap for me.

A couple hours later, I let my eyes drift into a light nap, but when I woke up the next time Percy was fast asleep in the chair right next to my bed with his hands protectively on my arm as if he's afraid something bad might happen to me. His head was rested right near the palms of my arms and oddly enough I let a smile escape my lips as I thought about how caring he is.

I told him to go home a while ago… but of course being the stubborn gentlemen he simple said, "Just go to sleep first… I'll go home when you've fallen asleep."

Of course I obeyed and was soon in a little nap but seeing him here I couldn't help but think about what Piper had said about Percy actually genuinely caring for me. For a moment… I wished I didn't lie that I was his sister, but rather his real sister just so he could protect me.

Now that I think about it… sooner or later… it'll be revealed that I'm not his sister and he'll hate me, and I'll probably lose him as a friend as well. I'll never admit this to Percy… but I'd rather like to have someone like him always with me. Like I said I like something permanent and reliable and Percy have done nothing but proven that he could be trusted. For the first time since I accepted this plan with Emily, I was glad that I went along with it.

I grinned as I laid back down with a pleasant thought of this too-good-to-be-true- older brother. _'Percy… no longer considered my fake-brother… but possibly… a friend. A honest, reliable friend.' _ I sighed in content as my eyes started closing.

**Sweet? Well I tried to put in Percabeth in there without making it too awkward… well I hope that's okay… anyways what do you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**You guys like my cover picture for both Jackson's Chase and A Wise Seaweed Brain? Forgot to mention it the last time XD, but I'd like to thank my sister for helping me! But yeah, I do not own any of those picture! I just simply put them all together! All pictures go to their correct owners :D**

**Song: ****It Ends Tonight****- The All-American Rejects (- trying to learn to play this song.. but me= such an epic fail XD)**

**-Agent Astro Zombie**


	23. Blush Away

Chapter 22: Blush Away

**Disclaimer: Yes yes… it's not own by someone with initials of AAZ but rather RR….. I hate you disclaimer… now go away!**

**Some of you guys asked for a clearer picture of the covers: I did upload them into my blog, (without spaces)  
>agent astro zombie . blog spot . com<strong>

**REVIEWS:  
><strong>**Dude 702****:I agree it would be a tragic end for Percy… and maybe with Annabeth if I ever decide for Lukabeth to go out…*still thinking* ehh it'll work out somehow XD haha I'm glad even the worlds great and awesome dude love this chapter of mine :D**

**Pregnantnun227: Haha foul language is okay, it's a positive thing though, but yeah Thalico in secret of course. Hoping you guys would catch the mini Percabeth, (kinda), but cool your girlfriend is named Annabeth? Curly blond hair and all that! And she's violent too! That's cool! Well HI ANNABETH! Haha well I wish you luck with your girlfriend then! **

**Bjob196: haha good luck with trying to gag, I've been in your position before… it's pretty awkward. I'm glad that this was the best chapter, but yeah I agree except for that bit of Percy and Rachel… I'll try to fix that XD and (caps too) ALL AMERICAN REJECTS! THEIR SONGS ARE GREAT! AND THERE'S LOTS OF PEOPLE THAT STILL LISTEN TO THEM! Oh yeah one question: is your friend Pregnantnun277 cause he has a girlfriend Annabeth and you have a friend with a girlfriend Annabeth…. Just wondering :D**

**Percy's POV: **

"You got everything right?" I asked Annabeth one last time before I decided to start the car.

"Quit nagging Percy and just drive… I need to lie down a bit," She quickly pulled down the seat in my car and laid her head down. "Now quit staring at me like I'm a patient and just drive," Annabeth commanded with her eyes closed.

I cleared my throat and quickly looked away. _'If only she knew I was actually looking at her because she was not my sister…'_ I thought glumly.

I was halfway home when I heard a little content sigh from my right side. I couldn't help but turn my head slightly to look at her peaceful figure. Just as I was about to make a turn I heard my phone ringing. Plugging the earphones into my ear I answered the phone quietly making sure to not wake Annabeth up. "Hello?"

"Percy are you free today?" A familiar voice said into the phone.

I instantly felt guilty, I had been so worried about Annabeth that I completely forgotten about Rachel, but for some reason I don't really want to be leaving Annabeth alone at this moment.

"I'm really sorry Rachel… I can't today. Annabeth she just got out of the hospital and I'm still-"

I heard a sigh of disappointment on the other line, "Is she okay now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, actually she's asleep right now," I said with a slight smile as I glanced over at Annabeth. I was tempted to tell Rachel that Annabeth was not my sister… I mean… she's my girlfriend now, but for some reason I didn't. I knew I couldn't trust Rachel yet… she needs to earn back the trust. I know that I wasn't doing a very good job of giving her that chance with me always hanging out with my so-called sister. "Rachel… I'm really sorry about not spending time with you, it's just-"

"I totally understand," Rachel quickly intervened. "I guess this is karma's way of giving me my punishment. With me putting you off before… now I guess it's your turn."

For some reason, when Rachel said that I felt guilty. I didn't want to be the bad guy or anything like that. "I'm-"

"Percy, I understand." Rachel interrupted. "Well, I'll be hanging up then-"

"Rachel wait, how about I take you on a proper date tomorrow?" I blurted out through my guilt of delaying my relationship with Rachel.

I could tell her mood brightened up a bit more because as she answered I was able to detect the happiness in her voice, "I would love to," Rachel answered. "Pick me up tomorrow then?"

I couldn't help but felt a heavy burden lifted off my shoulder, glad that Rachel was no longer disappointed, "Okay, send me your address later?"

"Sure, and Percy… there's also something I've been meaning to tell you." Rachel began her voice filled with mysteriousness.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked as I turned off the engine to my car.

"It's better if I tell you in person," Rachel answered. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Before I could ask her what she meant, Rachel hung up and I was left feeling more curious than ever, but knew that I couldn't do anything about it. Sighing I got out of my car and walked over to Annabeth side to wake her up. "Annabeth?" I said silently as I crouched down near her face to wake her up.

"Annabeth, we're home." I said again.

She barely stirred in her sleep before turning her face towards mine.

I was taken back, a bit alarmed at the close distance between our faces. I couldn't help but studied her a bit, alarmed at why I never realized she wasn't my sister before. Her blond curls were beautiful, I'll admit but they were nothing like my untamed messy black hair. Unintentionally, I reached out my hand and brushed a strand of her curls away from the front of her face. I have to admit, despite the fact that she didn't have my dashing black hair (kidding) she does look rather pretty. I cleared my throat trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Annabeth wake up." I shook her lightly. I sighed, knowing that she's probably too tired to wake up, and quickly towered over her body to unlock her seatbelt. "This is the second time you've made me carry you," I grumbled as I picked her up and kicked the car door closed. After minutes of fumbling with my keys, I finally manage to get the door open and carried Annabeth up to her room. Carefully I laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.

Just like the first time I ever carried her into her bedroom, I couldn't help but steal a glance at her. For some reason I felt myself just staring at her… no longer as my sister but now as a stranger. After hearing she's no longer my sister… I shook my head and quietly walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to call up Grover, "Hey Grover, do you, by any chance, know how to make soup?" I asked him.

"You're cooking?" Grover asked his voice filled with surprise. "I thought you can't cook."

"Apparently so…" I mumbled. I have no idea why I'm even being this nice to Annabeth since she pretty much lied to me.

"What's the soup for?" Grover asked.

I struggled to get the bowl out from the cupboard and answered him, "Annabeth. The doctor said she should be eating some light food so…"

"Why not buy some soup outside?" Grover advised.

"The closest place is almost half an hour away…" I mumbled not really wanting to leave Annabeth alone.

I heard Grover sighed on the other side. "Okay… then listen carefully." After giving a varied amount of instructions, he finally stopped and I was currently waiting for the rice to heat up.

"By the way, don't forget about my wedding next week," Grover reminded me.

I manage a slight smile, "How could I forget?"

There was a silent on the other line before Grover talked again. "I heard from Nico that you and Rachel are back together… is that…?"

"True? Yeah,"

"But… why are you…? I mean, I feel sorry for Rachel and all that, but…" Grover trailed off.

I started cutting the carrots and placing them into the soup. "Honestly I don't know what had exactly happened. I was just… maybe by impulse?"

"What's important is if you like her or not." Grover mumbled on the other line. "You were pretty mad when she left you, and then Annabeth came and you are starting to get over her… "Grover paused. "Just forget I said anything, but don't forget about waiting before you put in the carrots." With that my friend hung up.

I mentally cursed looking at the carrots floating around in the uncooked rice. "Oh shit!" I yelped as I reached in to get out the carrots before feeling a burn on my fingers. I quickly got my voice down to a low volume and decided to go for another try. After several attempts of making an edible bowl of soup I finally succeeded.

Before I could go to Annabeth's room to wake her up I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Ugh… Why didn't you wake me up?"

I turned around to meet with Annabeth's blond hair tangled in a mess, and her eyes looked rather tired. "Oh you're awake." I realized.

"You didn't answer my question." Annabeth groaned rubbing her head a bit.

"Maybe because you'll wake up looking like that." I pointed at her tired expression. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but it was quickly replaced by a yawn. "See what I mean… you're suppose to rest." I told her. "But since you're awake… I made some soup, it'll probably help if you eat some."

"You made it?" Annabeth asked looking up at me with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Gee… you guys should give me more credit for my cooking…" I mumbled. "But here you go, a home-cooked bowl of soup." I picked up two bowls and placed it on the table. "Please enjoy!" I said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled lightly as she took a sip of the soup before spiting it back out. "Did you even cook the rice?" Annabeth asked as scooped the soup into her spoon and look at it.

"It's edib- " I stopped trying to take a bite of the soup. "Oh… I see what you mean…" I said shyly.

"I think we should just eat some of the instant soup you have the cupboard." Annabeth cracked a smile at my embarrassed expression. "But thanks for trying to be so caring,"

"Now that is something I can make!" I grinned jumping up from my chair and grabbing two bowls of instant soup popping them into the microwave. "You should go up and sleep a bit more, you still look pretty tired."

"I am fine," Annabeth replied stubbornly. "I swear if I spend another minute in bed my brain will explode. "

"I'm surprised it hasn't exploded yet," I shot back as if it was a reflex.

"It's like you're trained to contradict everything I say," Annabeth sighed in fake frustration.

"Fine then… since I'm not allowed to make you go to sleep, how about we watch a movie?" I asked her walking over towards my DVD player. "How do you feel about Finding Nemo?" I asked her.

Annabeth turned her chair around to look at me, "Really Percy?"

"What? I'm a sucker for the classics!" I defended myself.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed and made her way over to the couch.

"Wait here ma'am let me get you the food." I grinned putting the DVD into the player. I grab the two bowls of instant soup and placed it on the living room table.

We were halfway through the movie when I felt a slight weight on my right shoulder. I turned my head over to meet up with a rush of a sweet honey smell that I soon realize came from the strands of blond curls that was rested on my shoulder.

"Saw the whole thing, dude. First you were all like 'whoa!' and we were like 'whoa', and you were like 'whoa..."

"Yeah… definitely 'whoa'." I mumbled quietly to myself.

I kept my eyes on the screen watching the movie until I felt my eyes drooping over and soon I was off in dreamland.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around a pillow and snuggled closer towards the source of warmth on my left side. I felt an arm being placed over my waist and someone breathing right next to me… wait what? I shifted my weight towards the sound of the snore, feeling a sudden movement to my left. Cautiously I opened my eyes to meet with the sleeping face of the one and only Percy Jackson… with a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Then as if the fates hated me… the guy right in front of me opened his eyes. My gray eyes met with his sea-green ones… Forgetting that I am supposed to pretend to be his sister, my face started heating up and my heart seems to beat faster and faster. His face seems to heat up just at the sight of my face... but I'm pretty sure my face wasn't so much better.

"Why are you-?" Percy began then looked at his arms around my waist.

I looked down at his hands draped across my waist, then at my hands over my so called 'pillow', and finally at the close distance between our faces.

Then all hell broke loose as I kicked him off the couch.

"Woah wh- OUCH!" Percy cried in pain as his foot hit the base of the table.

Instantly I felt guilty, I had been so startled to find Percy next to me that I just pushed him off by pure instincts. "A-are you okay?" I stuttered as I got off the couch to help him up. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't have to kick so hard…" Percy mumbled as he slowly stood up and rolled his shoulders back. Then stopped and look straight at me as if something had clicked in his brain. "Y-you're… wait, why the hell were you hugging-?"

I tried to keep my blush under control. "We must've fallen asleep when we were watching the movie." I decided.

"But- oh…" Percy came to realization as he nervously ruffled with his already messy black hair. "But… uhh… we're umm…" Percy cleared his throat. "You should go…err… wash up or something," Percy said with a rather unsure expression on his face.

I hesitated before answering, "I'll uhh… go wash up first then." I managed to say without stuttering.

As I made my way towards the bathroom, I heard Percy mumbled, "Well… that was… rather awkward…"

Before I could decipher what he meant by that, I turned around to see him shaking his head and heading towards the kitchen. Finally after the spending the longest time ever washing my face, I took up the courage to finally walk into the kitchen to find two bowls of cereal already out.

And with that began our most awkward morning together… it was almost as if Percy was just as flustered as I am. Though… he thinks that we're siblings… why would he be flustered? I shook my head and tried to make a not so awkward conversation with him.

"You drool in your sleep." I quickly blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Yeah… wait what?" His face etched into one of confusion. "I do not drool!" He quickly defended himself.

"Uh-huh… what's that watery substance hanging from the corners of your mouth?" I teased him.

Subconsciously he reached towards his mouth as if feeling for anything… then realizing his mistakes, "Stop confusing me!"

I couldn't help but laugh, momentarily forgetting about our little nap together. "It's just too fun! But seriously you did drool."

Percy was about to answer when he suddenly heard a beep on his cell phone. "Oh damn! I forgot!" He quickly sent a text back to the cell phone.

"Forgot what?" I asked him obviously confused.

"I'm supposed to pick up Rachel…" He said in a rather frustrated tone.

"Then go pick her up." I told him, feeling a pang of disappointment building up.

For a moment Percy looked almost troubled. "Are you sure you're okay alone?" He asked me.

"I told you… I'm perfectly fine!" I tried to tell him. "You need to stop worrying."

"I'm just really worried even if you're going to get hurt again…" He said with a slight guilty expression, like he's blaming himself.

"Since you are slightly paranoid about me being here alone… how about dropping me over at Thalia's then?" I offered finishing the last bits of my cereal.

Percy stood up to get my bowl and placed them in the dishwasher. "The crazy temperamental photographer?"

"That's her," I said smiling slightly.

Percy let out a sigh, "I seriously don't get how you could get along with her…" Percy groaned as he seemed to somewhat rubbed the side of his face as if in pain. "And her punches hurts too…"

"Punches?" I asked obviously confused. I remember Piper telling me that Percy and Thalia got into a slight quarrel… but I never recall her telling me that fists were exchanged.

"Just a thought… but you might want to go up and change, I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

~PAGEBREAK~

"You guys… fell asleep on the couch?" Thalia said incredulously. "Together…?" I hesitantly nodded, ever since Percy dropped me off with his flustered expression Thalia's been questioning me. It was almost as if she knew something that I didn't. Thalia quickly mumbled to herself something and I was able to only catch a few words, "-making a move on her now- he knows- fucking pervert-"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore me…" Thalia grumbled. "You sure you still don't want to move in to live with me?"

"I'm fine… if I do… Percy will just get suspicious."

"As if!" Thalia scoffed. I tilted my head to the side as if wondering what she meant by that. "I told you to ignore me! Still you fell asleep with practically a stranger!"

"He's not a stranger and it was purely an innocent nap." I convinced her… or more like tried to convince myself.

"Not the point…"

"Thals… he thinks that we're siblings, I'll bet you he's even more weird out than me."

"Weird out my ass!" Thalia exclaimed. "He didn't give out any sort of weird impression to you?"

"Weird impression…" I trailed off remembering the blush on his face, the way he hugged me… it was comfortable and I actually like-… I felt my face heating up.

"You're blushing." Thalia groaned.

"I am not!" I argued.

"You're a lot of thing Annabeth… but blushing is just not you… you can't seriously be falling for that Kelp Head…?"

I let that thought hang in the air for a moment, "What- No! We're siblings! You and Piper… both of you need to stop assuming things!"

"Oh… so Piper thinks like me too…" Thalia grinned evilly then regained her serious face, "Seriously though Annabeth… did he really not say anything to you?"

"Should he?" I asked back then realized that Thalia probably knows something I don't. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Thalia said convincingly. "Anyways… since you're here and good as new… how about I take you on a tour around New York?"

"Thalia… I've been here for at least a couple months now… I'm pretty sure I know the place."

"Not the best place! Come along little girl, let me show you the true beauty of New York." With that Thalia pulled me along towards her car. "First stop… the best burger place in town." With that she readied up her engine and drove into the driveway.

**Percy's POV: (I was about to stop there… but since you guys are awesome readers… how about a little bit more?)**

"You're late," Rachel grinned as she hopped into my car.

"Sorry stayed up late watching Finding Nemo with Annabeth… she used my arm as a pillow." I mumbled, then realizing my mistake. "I swear nothing happened between us! We were just watching a movie and then fell asleep!" I hurried to fix my mistake.

Rachel laughed, "Percy… she's your sister I don't think it's even possible."

I mentally took back a curse as I dug myself into a deeper load of trouble, "About that… she's not actually… my erm… sister." I grimaced, but I know that Rachel would understand… probably?

"What are you talking about?"

"I- I just found out as well!" I quickly said.

"Wait then why-" Rachel began finally noting that I was being serious.

"Honestly… I have no idea, but I actually like having her living with me, and well she helped me a lot." I rushed through my words trying to get Rachel to understand.

"Percy it's fine."

"You don't get it, I promise nothing is going on between us… but then I don't want her to leave and she still thinks that I think that we're siblings so- wait did you say it's fine?"

Rachel nodded. "She still thinks of you as a sibling anyways. Seeing how flustered you are… I doubt you would be cheating on me anytime soon."

"Actually… I haven't told her that I knew that she knows that we're not siblings." I trailed off.

Rachel looked at me with a confused expression before interpreting my words. "I'm surprised you didn't tell her… "Her face looked grim with disappointment.

"I don't know… I don't want her to get scared and like leave… I mean, I'm kind of used to having an annoying sister around." I explained.

"When did you find out then?" Rachel asked thoroughly curious.

"A week ago." I answered shortly.

"You must really care about her then." Rachel decided as I looked at her with a confused expression. "Even though you knew she wasn't your sister… you still stayed with her at the hospital."

"Rachel that's nothing… I would've done the same for anyone." I tried to tell her.

"Not all twenty-four hours of the seven days. In addition, you also found out that she lied to you…" Rachel sighed. "Well she did help you with so much things… and seem to absolutely show no interest in you." Rachel smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously… not that I'm disappointed… but you know… just curious.

"During Grover's and Juniper's wedding photo shoot, I talked to Annabeth a bit, and I was kind of suspicious when she made a face when we started describing you." Rachel laughed. "I'm not too worried about Annabeth falling for you."

"You're thinking way too low of me Rachel," I pouted and started my car.

~PaGeBrEaK~

"How was the movie?" I asked her as we took a little night stroll.

Rachel shrugged, "It was actually pretty good." She answered her eyes seem to be rather distracted.

"Okay… what is it you want to talk to me about?" I stopped, looking straight at her.

Rachel sighed, "You noticed?"

"Considering that you're always looking the other way… yes I noticed."

Rachel let a slight smile escape her lips, "I was just thinking about what you asked before I left." She began, her eyes blazing in the dark night.

"When… I proposed to you?" I asked abruptly.

"Well… if the offer is still up… my answer is yes Percy,"

**DUN DUN DUN! Well… what do you guys think Percy should say? Hmm… got a little Percabeth in there! But ehh… some Prachel as well…. FINDING NEMO! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! **

**Okay that aside… hmm… **

_**CHALLENGE**_**: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO SAID THAT LINE FROM FINDING NEMO AND THALIA WILL GIVE YOU A PERSONAL TOUR OF NEW YORK! AND PERHAPS EVEN CAMP HALF BLOOD!**

**Thalia: No I will not!**

**Me: They'll buy you burgers!**

**Thalia: …. *thinking*…. Fine… but they better bring a wallet full of money!**

**Me: okay then… Thalia why don't you give the readers a song?**

**Thalia: *stops rant and think a bit* ****21 Guns by Green Day**

**Me: Do you really like Green Days that much?**

**Thalia: Rick Riordan said that I do…. **

**Me: WELL NOW YOU KNOW THALIA LIKES GREEN DAY! SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A PERSONAL TOUR FROM MS. THALIA GRACE**

**Thalia: ENOUGH WITH THE LAST NAME BEFORE I KILL YOU AND- *continues on with a rant of tortures for AAZ***

**Me: LATER GUYS!**

**Agent Astro Zombie OUT!**


	24. Distracting Looks

Chapter 23: Distracting Looks

**AAZ: So people who correctly answer the challenge and the answer is CRUSH…. gets the tour from Thalia!**

**Thalia: Thank guys that was rather a lot of burgers to eat in a day… even for me. **

**AAZ: You should say thank you to them individually…**

**Thalia: *grumbles* Fine… to people who brought me burgers… and got tours of Camp-Half Blood: I'm So True, OreoBarrelRacer29, Lightning-AND'Death, AtlantaJackson95, nerdygangsta, lolmak, SugarIsHEALTHY, Guest (anon), Theminotaur'shorn, Guest (anon), DarkWint3rDream, Woody626, no-percabeth-is-no-life, wisegirl1996, OfAllPeople, Pregnantnun227, The Innocent Little Human, Thalia Star Grace, thalia's #1 fan, Percy Jackson Fan 29…**

**AAZ: Good good-**

**Thalia: Wait some of them stole my name!**

**AAZ: *ignores Thalia* Nico do the disclaimer… Thalia offered people tours already**

**Nico: Do it yourself…**

**AAZ: Aww don't be a killjoy…. SAY IT! NOW!**

**Nico: *dangerous gleam in his eyes* Are you… commanding me…?**

**AAZ: Okay Nico… you could call off the skeletons now…. AHH! OKAY OKAY I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER! **

**Nico: *grins a creepy grin* That's better**

**Percy's POV:**

I nearly choked, I wanted to say something like, '_Ha… nice joke Rachel..'_ But I have a pretty good feeling Rachel was actually being serious… and it probably wouldn't be nice to take a joke out of something as serious as… well as this.

"Percy… Percy? Are you there?" Rachel asked after a while of silence.

I blinked twice, "Sorry … but… "I paused a bit hesitant. True, I really loved Rachel before… keyword LOVED as in past tense… now I'm just still lingering feelings for her, strong feelings… but I'm still not sure if I'm actually ready to get marry after everything is happening so fast. Sure I still like her… but love? I usually act on impulse, but for some reason I don't really want to be rushing. It took me five years of dating Rachel just to propose to her.

"Rachel… I'm still trying to get my feelings straightened out… we just got back together… I don't want to rush anything." I explained.

Rachel sighed, "I thought you would say that… but I just wanted to ask... you know… just in case. I'm kind of worried you wouldn't want to marry me."

This time I laughed, "Now you're just talking shit with all that. If I can marry any girl it'll be you." I let out a slight smile, "How about I take you to some ice cream?"

Rachel gave me a huge smile this time, "I would like that."

~PAGEBREAK~

"COME ON ANNABETH! WE'RE NEARLY LATE TO THEIR WEDDING!" I called out to the girl that was busy fixing herself up. I never actually imagined Annabeth to be one to care about her appearance… but I guess since Grover was an old friend, she was making an exception.

"Percy RELAX! Most girls take twice as long as me! It's only been a mere fifteen minutes!" Annabeth yelled from her room. "And it's your fault that decided I should've gone to work today instead of spending the day relaxing and getting ready to go to the wedding… like a normal person would."

"Oh sure… blame it all on me…" I mumbled too low so she wouldn't hear.

"I heard that!"

"Seriously… do these people have radar ears or something?" I mumbled a bit more lower this time.

"I heard that too! Learn to talk to yourself in a quieter tone." Annabeth advised.

I grumbled some unpleasant words as I readjusted my tie. I looked in the glass window at my messy hair, of course I did try to comb it down in a neat matter… but obviously my hair does not like combs… as shown with the broken combs in the trashcan. I nervously checked my watch, of course we're not late (If we were Annabeth would freak) but I was so nervous about my best man speech that I wanted to practice it first. I grimaced as I tried to adjust my tuxedo in a more appropriate manner.

Formal clothing and me… have never had a good history. Once during senior prom, I had actually ripped my rented tuxedo… let me tell you…the company was not very happy when I brought a rather wet, dog drooled tuxedo to their return section. Another time, at my mom's wedding with Paul, I borrowed Paul's old tuxedo, but long story short… it ended up being dyed with a slightly pinkish shade of red. And another time… well you get the idea.

This time however, I was determined to make sure nothing happen to this tuxedo. As uncomfortable as it is, or however weird I may have looked…I was determined to not screw Grover's wedding up. I groaned as the tie became undo, no thanks to my nervous fiddling.

I groaned, honestly, when I brought the tux, the tie was already set and ready to go, so I never bothered to tie it… but now… I quickly tried to find ways to fix it. A knot this way… a knot that way… ARGH! I yelled in frustration because making a rather ugly knot… well it somewhat looked like a tie… I guess? Yeah, good enough.

I had my best man speech in my right side pocket and the invitation in the other hand. I buttoned up my tuxedo trying to cover the badly tied tie. _'That'll do,' _I thought with a sigh.

I checked the time again to realize another five minute have passed. Grumbling to myself I walked towards her bedroom door and knocked on it as politely as I could. "Annabeth!"

"I told you to relax, I'm almost done!" Her muffled voice came from the other side of the room.

"If you don't open this door in five minutes… I'll break it down." I warned her. Of course, I probably can't break it down… but it wouldn't hurt to threaten her right?

"Go ahead and try, but let me warn you… unless you don't want to see me with clothes on… I suggest you keep the doors closed." Annabeth warned me with a bit of a teasing tone in her voice.

I instantly took a step back feeling my face heating up, "T-take y-y-your time," I managed before backing towards the wall.

I heard a slight chuckle from inside the room, "I thought so… good brother,"

'_Not that I didn't want to see Annabeth- no I don't want to see… Just it's… it's weird… and she's practically like a friend-'_ I told myself then corrected myself. _'No… sister… even if it's fake… you have to keep up the act Percy,'_ My mind told me.

I waited at least another ten minutes just rereading my speech when I heard the door opened in front of me. "Took you long enough…" I mumbled still keeping my eyes on the speech. "Come on let-" I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes drifted over towards Annabeth.

Her natural curls were loosely let down, the front was pushed aside to show her face. I could tell that there wasn't much make-up done here, but just enough to bring out her grey eyes and the distinguishing feature of her face. I let my eyes drift down to her blue dress that clung onto her body as if it was made for her. I think it's the right time to say that my breath was taken away.

"Percy?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

I instantly snapped out of my little trance and focused my attention on what she was saying. "What?"

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Uh…Oh- Yeah, let's go," I quickly stuffed my speech into my pocket as Annabeth looked at my neck. I was suddenly conscious about how my hair was and whether I was even wearing the tuxedo right.

"Umm… Percy… the tie." Annabeth said pointing towards my tie that was crudely put on.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah… it kind of got," I looked down at the tie. "like that."

"And you were rushing me to get ready." Annabeth laughed. "Take off the tux-" She commanded me.

"Excuse me?" I asked obviously confused. "Why would you need-?"

"Your tie… I'll help you with that." She cut in.

I nodded and quickly took it off placing it in my hands as Annabeth loosen my tie. She took a step closer and wrapped the tie around my neck while I tried my best to not stare at her face. Her eyes were focused on my tie as I stared down at her. Finally she made a final loop with the tie and quickly tightened it before stepping away to admire her work.

"There you go," She grinned happily.

"Thanks," I said nervously as I felt my heart pounding and my hands were rather sweaty as I quickly put on the tux.

"Stop lingering and let's go," Annabeth rushed me. "Weren't you rushing me earlier?" With that she walked passed me and towards the front door. "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head and followed her towards my car.

"You're dressed up rather nicely," Annabeth complimented as I drove the car out of the driveway.

"Thanks," I answered trying my best not to look at her… because honestly… she was seriously beautiful.

"What do you think about my dress?" Annabeth asked me as if she was unsure of herself.

"It's nice." I answered shortly. _'Not it's beautiful… you dimwit.'_ I scolded myself then scolded myself a second time for even thinking of that.

"What are you-"Annabeth began before I rudely interrupted her.

"Please stop talking! I'm trying to drive!" I said a bit crazy. Okay… I didn't mean to be so mean to her, but how exactly could I drive when my not-sister is rather beautiful. Trust me… it's not very easy to concentrate on the red lights or road safety's when you're mind is obviously elsewhere.

I noticed her mood kind of being let down a bit and felt guilty instantly. "I'm just really nervous about the speech." I quickly said not really wanting to make her feel bad.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth's lips curling up into a slight smile and I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face, "By the way… I never knew you actually know how to put on a dress," I joked before earning a good size punch at my shoulder.

~ICECREAM~

"What if something happens right when she walks in… what if I forget all my lines and-" Grover paced around the room talking pretty much to himself… and I thought I was nervous… my poor friend is a wreak.

The guys were having one last conversation before Grover looses all of his freedom (according to the mighty Stoll brothers.

"Ahh… he's not even married yet… but he's already screwed." Travis sighed shaking his head.

Connor laughed, "I told you G-man… the only women that'll bring you happiness in your whole life is your mom and your sisters!"

"What about the grandma?" Nico suddenly asked as we all jumped, a bit alarmed at his sudden 'popping out of nowhere'.

"Nico!" Grover exclaimed. "So glad you're here!" Grover went up and gave Nico a man-hug. "Good… now I don't have to worry about me screwing up."

"You do know… that the Stolls are here right?" I held down a laugh.

"That's heartless Percy," Connor feigned pain as he grabbed the nearest flower. "We're here to help Grover." The younger Stoll placed the flower neatly into Grover's hand. "See?"

Grover just shook his head and carefully placed the flower back into the pot, "Don't be killing the flowers Connor! Juniper planted these herself!" Grover frantically buried the stem of the flower back down.

"Grover's getting a bit crazy now…" Travis mumbled.

"Gee… bro… I never would've guessed… I mean look at how he's wearing his tux backward." Connor laughed pointing at tag hanging right at the crest of the clothing.

I could've sworn Grover's eyes popped out from his sockets as he quickly turned his tux inside out. "See! The wedding didn't even start yet and I'm already screwing everything up." Grover frowned. "Juniper's probably already reconsidering her choices right now…" Grover said mournfully.

I walked up to my buddy and pat his back, "Relax Grover, Juniper loves you more than anything," I told him honestly. "You're going to go out there today and get married man. It'll be the best wedding of the century!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to do great man," Nico said helpfully.

Grover nodded in thanks, "Percy, tell Annabeth thanks for getting Thalia to cover our wedding for us." Grover said as I saw a bit of confidence building back up.

I smirked as I saw Nico's head shot up, "Who's Thalia?" Nico pretended to be innocent.

That sly kid.

"She's hot!" Travis grinned.

"And scary!" Connor added.

I couldn't help but noticed the amuse expression on Nico's face. Looks like the little guy would probably get some alone time with his secret girlfriend later on. "Come on Grover, you just need to get over this and then it's off to the wedding dinner!" I tried to sound optimistic.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, Nico reached down and opened the door as a look of distaste appeared on his face. "Rachel."

I brightened a bit before heading over to the door and giving her a light peck, "Hey,"

Rachel smiled nervously at Nico before giving me a huge smile, "Everyone's here, we are going to start in ten minutes."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later than," I said before giving her another light kiss on the cheek. "Oh and tell Annabeth to wait for me after this, I'll drive her to the restaurant later."

"She said one of her friend is taking her there, Luke… I think," Rachel struggled to remember.

I felt my anger flared a bit. I didn't really trust this Luke guy alone with Annabeth for some reason. "Just tell Annabeth to wait for me."

"Okay, I'll be going then," With that my girlfriend turned around and walked out.

"I still don't like her…" Nico grumbled.

"That's okay little guy," I patted his back.

"Looks like you're getting along well with Rachel," Travis commented as I let out a shrug.

"Come on Grover, your wedding is starting soon." I told him as the three younger guys filed out towards the seats.

"I'm seriously nervous man," Grover checked his shirt nervously.

"Dude, you'll do fine! You've rescued plants and animals! This is like a walk in the park!" I grinned.

This time Grover smiled, "Well here goes nothing."

~GROVERXJUNIPER~

I stood right next to Grover as he waited for Juniper to decent down the aisle with Rachel and a few other bridesmaids behind her. As Juniper made her way next to Grover, Rachel headed over to where I was and gave me a tight squeeze on my hand. I looked down at the crowd to look for Annabeth just to find out she was next to Nico and Thalia and were introducing them to one another. The two secret couples exchanged a slight smile as Grover and Juniper exchanged their rings.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. Sir… you may kiss the bride." The guy said as the two newly wedded kissed each other before the two Stoll brothers took out some streamers spraying it on everyone.

"GROVER! GROVER!" The two brothers yelled earning a couple laugh from the crowd.

Soon everyone congratulated Grover and headed out to their car towards the restaurant as I stood back waiting for Annabeth, when Rachel came up to me. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Annabeth to come out, " I told my girlfriend.

Rachel studied me a bit before answering, "You know… I'm a little bit worried about you spending too much time with her now," Rachel smiled lightly. "Even if she still considers you as her brother."

I chuckled, "I'm just worried about her, that's all Rach. She was getting a ride from Luke… and frankly I still don't trust that guy…" I mumbled.

Rachel put an arm on my tense shoulders, "This is honestly the first time I've seen you being so protective to anyone besides me."

"It's just I'm still used to seeing her as my sister," I said trying to convince Rachel.

"I know… it's just I can't help but feel a bit jealous," Rachel looked at me as if she's seeing something that I can't. "Well there's Annabeth, I'll get going first Percy." She leaned up to give me a kiss. "I'll see you there later."

I nodded as Rachel walked away from me towards her car and drove away.

I turned around to see Annabeth already walking out of the door, talking and smiling next to Luke as if they were old buddies. For some odd reason I felt my anger rising just seeing Luke casually putting an arm over her shoulders. He looked familiar… that's for sure… but I can't seem to recall where I saw him before… but whatever it was… it was not a good feeling. I walked over to them, "Annabeth ready to go?" I asked her after giving a l greeting (not really) to Luke.

"Rachel didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked obviously confused.

I bit back a curse, "Yeah she did… but…" I paused not really knowing what to say.

"Just relax, I'll take her there and back, nothing will happen." Luke assured me.

"Oh yeah… just like how she ended up in the hospital perfectly fine." I mumbled sarcastically.

"That was a pure accident," The blond guy said but for some reason I heard a slight hesitation in his voice.

I ignored Luke and turned to Annabeth, "Come on, I'll take you there… I still don't trust this guy with you…" I mumbled.

"Well thanks for stating that out loud." Luke glared at me.

"I wasn't talking to you," I growled.

Annabeth looked back and forth between us as if trying to see what was happening. "Luke, would you excuse us for a minute?" Annabeth asked the blond guy

Luke smiled towards Annabeth before answering, "Sure, take your time… I'll umm… wait in the car then," He took his arms off Annabeth shoulder… lucky for him… I was about to push that off myself. Honestly I had no idea why the hell I was feeling like this… protective much? Maybe… but I couldn't help myself for some reason.

As Luke walked a safe distance away, Annabeth turned to me, a rather irritated look on her face… but it also looked… half amused?

"Okay… can you please explain to me what the hell that was?" Annabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

Okay… I'd be lying if I said she looked scary… no… she looked so pretty… that it's almost scary. "Uhh… I was offering you a ride?" I offered the anger washing away immediately.

"Luke said he'll take me… I was pretty sure I told Rachel to tell you." Annabeth said with a slight confused expression.

"No… I mean yes she did told me, but like… I really don't trust that guy!" I told her.

"Percy," She laughed. "It's nice that you care., but I'm perfectly fine." She put out both of her arms and gestured to her legs to show she's still perfectly in one piece.

"I'm still worried…" I said uncertainly. It's not that I'm overly paranoid about anyone getting close to Annabeth… I mean I'm fine with Thalia (even if she is kind of a temperamental bitch)… but there's just something about Luke that's just slightly off… I sighed… maybe I am being a bit paranoid.

"I'll see you at the wedding dinner okay? I wouldn't want my brother to be sitting there alone," Annabeth smiled.

'_Oh yeah… you're her brother…'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Not even a friend… just a brother...'_ I grumbled no idea why I'm feeling so damn depressed. I sighed, "I'll see you then."

"Oh… by the way Percy, Thalia and one of your guy friend Nico asked for a ride." Annabeth told me before turning around and leaving.

I nodded aimlessly and made my way to my car to see Thalia and Nico already standing there with a rather huge distance apart as if they didn't want to be seen together. "No need to pretend you aren't dating... no one else is here and I already know. Hmm… you guys ever noticed this scratch on my car before it looks rather nasty." I commented as I faintly noticed a light scratch through the car door. "Oh an-" Before I was able to finish my sentence I was pinned down by Thalia with her fist itching to punch my face.

"What the hell did you just say?" Thalia asked her electric blue eyes were somewhat terrifying.

"The scratch on my car looks pretty nasty?" I managed to cough out as she nearly choked me.

"I meant before that!" She said as I noticed the fear creeping up in her eyes.

All of the suddenly someone pulled her off me. "Thals, calm down, he knows." Nico convinced his secret girlfriend.

"I know you hate me… but I would like to live… thank you very much." I mumbled sarcastically dusting off my pants.

Completely ignoring me, the spiky-haired girl turned towards Nico, "What?"

"I was about to tell you, it probably just slipped my mind." Nico explained. "He kind of…" Nico shifted nervously from side to side. I stare at my friend in shock… in all the time I've known him… he had never looked so nervous. "Well… he err…found out the time when you knocked him out."

"Wait… you told me about him finding out Annabeth is not his sister-"

"No need to remind me." I mumbled just to be ignored by the couple.

"-but you just forgot to mention that he found out about us?" Thalia grumbled.

"He found out himself!" Nico instantly put on the blame on me. I had no idea whether to be angry or crack up laughing… because seriously… this is the first time I've seen Nico lose his little poker face.

Thalia didn't wait a moment to threaten me, "I swear…. If you tell anyone-"

I shrugged her off, "Must we go through this again… Nico already warned me of the consequences." I told her remember the long phone call I had with Nico about all the things he could do to hurt me if I ever spilled out anything about his relationship with Thalia.

"Good… now answer me Kelp Head… what the hell is going on between you and Annabeth?" Thalia asked with anger still evident in her voice.

Both Nico and I looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act stupid… I know all about your little couch episode. So right after you find out that she's not your sister… you make a move on her." Thalia concluded with a rather angry voice.

"Couch episode?" Nico asked as I nervously studied my shoes.

'_This… is… not… good… Annabeth told Thalia… wait… why am I nervous? I didn't do anything wrong! I have a girlfriend!'_ I reminded myself. "Seriously can you stop interrogating me? I swear nothing happened! We simply just fell asleep while watching Finding Nemo." I defended myself before realizing my mistake.

"Finding Nemo…?" Nico asked cautiously before both he and Thalia cracked up laughing.

It was almost as if those two are asking to get hit, "It's a classic!" I grumbled and got into the car. "Are you guys going or not?"

I started the engine as the two laughing duo quickly got into the backseat.

~PAGEBREAK~

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I yelled at the two as I got out of my car. I seriously had enough of the both of them questioning about my past and whether or not I'm hiding anything. Oh and to make it better… they were asking if I was molesting Annabeth… seriously…. THE HELL! DO I LOOK LIKE A MOLESTER!

Apparently Thalia and Nico dated… no more surprises there… and she's Nico's partner working with him on my case. Of course her cover is a photographer… which is not really a lie… since she does deal with crime photography and yeah dangerous girl. Note to self… do not get on Thalia's extreme bad side… since I'm already on her usual bad side…

If only Annabeth was here… maybe then those two would have the decency to not ask just weird questions nor the occasional PDA in my car.

"We're here! Now unless you want me to spill out your secret of dating I suggest you stop interrogating me and-"In an instant there was a knife at my throat and a fist near my face. Three guesses who's holding the knife…

"I thought we said no weapons at the wedding?" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh and that gun in your jacket is any better?" Thalia shot back.

"How do you know I have a gun in my jacket?' Nico asked before realizing his mistake.

"Guys… we got something more important here…" I thought pointing towards myself being tortured and getting a couple stares by a couple onlookers.

"Yeah, we kill him first for threatening us then I'll be taking your weapon away." Thalia decided.

"My weapon?" Nico exclaimed. "You're the one holding the knife at his throat!"

"GUY!" I yelled very aware of the knife at my throat. "I'm just kidding about spilling out your secret! LET ME OUT!" With that last word I pushed the duo off me. Luckily the parking lot was still empty or they'll probably be wondering why there was a girl holding a knife and the guy doing a perfect CIA or whatever roll towards the ground.

Nico dusted his pants and patted his black jacket, "You'd better Percy…" He grumbled as Thalia went over and took away his gun. "Wait-!"

"No excuses Nico…" Thalia warned him.

"What if someone attacks or-?" Nico began.

"Stop being paranoid… nothing is going to happen… but if it is… " She flipped the gun and placed it in her handbag."And you…" She zeroed in on me. "If anything happens to Annabeth again…" She let that threat hung in the air.

"I got it!" I grumbled angrily. "Now are we going or not?"

The two nodded before letting go of their entwined hands, almost as if they don't even know each other. I have to admit it… these two are rather good at acting. "Let's go then…" I sighed as I stood in the middle of those two… god damn… I feel like a third wheel so much right now…

**I know! I KNOW! I'm a horrible and bad person…. TWO WEEKS! I'm sorry I had a family trip and my uncle got transferred to another hospital, so I couldn't find the time to update, but I can promise the next update won't be as long! So how's this one though?:D Anyways… READ AND REVIEW? Pretty please! For me? Well I'll answer reviews on next chapter! Anyways I hate summer homework… essays… WHO ASSIGNS ESSAYS AS SUMMER HOMEWORK?**

**Song: ****Standing In Front Of You-**** Kelly Clarkson (A slow but I think her voice in here is amazing :D)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	25. Dancing Towards Trouble

Chapter 24: Dancing Towards Trouble

**Reviews Reply:  
><strong>**Dude 702****: haha I actually never thought of that.. but afraid not, I haven't exactly planned where Luke stands in all of this yet to be honest, but hmm… now you got an idea sparking in my head! Haha well here's your name in replies awesome Dude 702! **

**LazyGemOfOlympus AKA GemOfOlympus:**** haha thanks! As much as Percy probably wants to kill Luke, I'm afraid that's going to have to wait XD cause I need Luke for something else, something you probably won't like that involves Annabeth :D**

**Guest: haha thanks! Hope you had fun at camp! I'm glad you like it and seem to think it's realistic XD But yeah summer essay sucks :D**

**Guest: haha so can I still have cookies? :D**

**Disclaimer: Since… I don't have Nico or Thalia here… they are busy attending a wedding as you can see… anyways… I don't own nothing… just a lonely sad life… sigh..**

**Percy's POV:**

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM! NOW PLEASE HEAD TO THE DANCE FLOOR FOR THE FIRST DANCE!" The announcer guy exclaimed in such a cheerful voice that I couldn't help but smile. Apparently Grover had picked Connor as the MC… whatever that stands for and Connor have been using that to his advantage to get a dates with the ladies.

I lounged back taking a sip out of my glass… nonalcoholic of course. I watched as Grover and Juniper headed out to the center of the dance floor. They were truly the perfect couple at the moment. Grover had his eyes on Juniper the whole time and Juniper was smiling like she was having the best night of her life… which considering it's her wedding night… so I guess it is.

By the time the song ended, I decided to be a gentleman and ask Rachel for a dance. "So Grover's already married…" Rachel began.

"Yeah," I chuckled lightly looking at the two passionate couple. "Grover's a lucky bastard. The first one out of us guys to get married, but then again he's probably the most suited one to get married." I grinned as we danced to the upbeat music.

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?" Rachel asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

I don't know why… but I hesitated before answering, "We're getting there."

"If I hadn't been so… persistence in my work… we could've been like that a long time ago."

I smiled kindly down towards my girlfriend, "And risk you regretting for not taking that job?" I asked. "Come on Rachel, we're back together now, and it's all that counts." I assured her.

We danced around a bit more before Connor announced, "Now gentlemen, please pick a lady that you haven't danced with yet and take her to the dance floor. We're going to slow things down a bit. Come on down to the dance floors you unmarried folks! All of you sitting there like a loner come on down!" I couldn't help but grin as I saw Nico stood up, pretending to look bored but I could tell the guy was happy as he took Thalia's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

We stopped dancing as Rachel turned around to come face to face with a random guy, probably one of Juniper's cousin. "Would you mind if I cut in?" He asked me.

We both nodded as Rachel walked off to dance with the other guy. I glanced over to see Annabeth sitting alone on one of the seat. I smiled slightly to myself before walking over, "Care for a dance?" I asked her.

She looked up before cracking a smile, "I would love too." She placed her palms on my outstretched hands and I helped her up, leading her towards the dance floor.

I noticed the music playing and grinned, "You're lucky, getting a dance from this handsome fellow." I grinned gesturing towards myself.

"Then why aren't you dancing with Rachel?" She asked

"Cause I've been dancing with her all night, and you were sitting there pretty lonely." I answered her.

"Well I'm glad you took such good notice of me." Annabeth smiled gratefully. "But to be honest… I haven't danced in a long time."

"No worries, Grover's been on my case about not screwing up the wedding with my horrible dancing," I laughed. "Just follow my lead."

I placed an arm around her waist as she casually rested her hands on my shoulder.

_I set out__on a narrow way,  
>many years ago<br>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
>But I got lost a time or two<br>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>

I looked down at Annabeth's golden curls, "I didn't mention it before, but you look beautiful today." I complimented her remembering how awestruck I was when she walked out.

Annabeth's grey eyes gleamed with happiness, "I'm glad, the tuxedo doesn't look that bad on you. Better than those suits you usually wear, thinking about it… you should start wearing tuxedo to work." Annabeth joked.

I chuckled lightly, "Like that'll happen." I laughed. "But I'm being honest, you look beautiful, but I much rather see you without make-up." I admitted, which was true actually… for some reason I prefer seeing Annabeth like normal. Sure she looks pretty all dressed up and everything, but I'd much rather see her in her usual cloth.

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not." She admitted, letting out a laugh.

"Just take it as a compliment." I told her as I twirled her around.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<em>

She came back towards me and grab onto my hand, "Grover looks happy with Juniper." Annabeth sighed in contentment. "I'm glad for him, she was all he could talk about whenever I borrowed some books."

"They really love each other," I said in awe.

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>Yes he did_

"I wish I could be like that." She said wistfully as I gave her a raised eyebrow. "You know… happily in love with her prince in shining armor."

"You dream about that too?" I asked obviously surprised, because honestly Annabeth does not seem like that kind of person.

"Every girl does Percy." She sways with me to the music. "Even me… I've never actually had anyone love me or truly love someone with all my heart before, so a little wish like that couldn't hurt." She admitted. "Probably the reason why I'm so attached to you, big brother." She joked half-heartily. "You're pretty much the first person besides Thalia to have cared for me so much."

I was taken back for a moment… then felt my heart drop in disappointment, remembering that we're just fake siblings.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there, you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Annabeth suddenly rested her head on my shoulder… usually I'm not inclined to the close distant between me and another person, but oddly it felt rather comfortable. I remembered how she said her father have never displayed any kind of care to her, along with her stepmom.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<em>

I felt sorry for her and the need to protect Annabeth from all those cruel things. Even if she might've lied to me about being my sibling, I knew I already forgiven her for that a long time ago. All this time I've spend with her, it's not just because I felt a responsibility to take care of her because I thought she was my half-sister. I knew now… that I actually do care for her. She may be a rather pain in a butt at times… but she's also a close friend to my heart.

As I look around I could see some other couple dancing towards the music, Travis have somehow manage to get Katie to slow dance with him. The other Stoll was off the stage and with a group of little kid acting like their ring leader, he picked up one after the other and played prince and princess with them. Around the darkest corner was the secret couple themselves… no surprise there… I could vaguely see the two dancing closely together with Thalia's arm around his neck and Nico's hands around her waist.

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<em>

By the time the song finished everyone quickly broke apart and I stood there awkwardly with Annabeth, who looked pretty relaxed at the moment.

"Now wasn't that a beautiful song everyone?" Connor asked as there was a chorus of 'yes' here and there. "How about we go to… THE BOUQUET THROW!"He exclaimed. Instantly my ears were filled with a lot of screams of girls and single ladies. "NOW MAY I ASK ALL THOSE SINGLE LADIES TOWARDS THE DANCE FLOOR! And if you may, Mrs. Juniper Underwood, make your way towards the stage!"

"I should leave you to these single ladies." I grinned at Annabeth.

"I think I'm good," Annabeth laughed.

"Not going to participate?" I asked her.

"This is not really my thing." She admitted.

"Oh come on, loosen up a bit, it's only for fun." I convinced her.

She sighed and managed a light smile, "Chances of me getting it…" She looked out at the aggressive ladies out on the dance floor. "Almost zero."

I laughed, pushing her towards all the ladies and made my way back to the seat to find Rachel already sitting there. "You're not going for the bouquet?" I asked my girlfriend with a smirk.

"I think I have all I need right here." She smiled gripping my hand and leaning onto me.

"Then I guess we shall sit back and relax." I leaned back on my chair and watched the scene unfold.

"Now ladies, I know we are all heart-seekers out there, but let's be clean okay? But for those who don't get the bouquet it's okay… because I should remind you… I'm single!" Connor grinned. "But I shall pass the microphone to my brother and he should do the count off for you ladies… don't get too excited… there's only one Stoll available, my brother have his eyes set on a certain Ms. Gardener." Connor laughed with glee as Travis pushed him off the stage, his face a bit red.

"Now then… Juniper… whenever you are ready! And let's give these ladies a chance should we?" Travis shot a charming grin towards someone in the audience whom I recognized as Katie Gardener. "THREE!" The crowd of ladies reached their hands up ready to catch the bouquet while Connor was finally off the stage and playing with the little kids. "TWO!" Juniper took a step back, holding the bouquet at bay. "ONE!" With that the bouquet went flying into the air.

But mid-air, a whole bunch of roses fell in the other direction towards. One crowd dived for the first half of the bouquet while the other hurried towards the other one. As the crowd cleared I was thoroughly shocked to see… Thalia and Nico holding together the first half, almost as if they didn't expect it… and the other half… I could feel eyes searching around for the second half. My eyes landed on a guy around my age… sprawled on the ground… looking at the bouquet like it's the worst thing in his life.

For a moment there was silence… except for the usual blast of music… then all hell broke loose as the crowd let out rings of laughter. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have our two weddings for next year! Anything to say to the crowd Connor?" Travis smirked.

Connor peeled his eyes off the so-called scary rose, "I-I'm not a girl." Connor managed as the crowd burst into fits of laughter.

"Mr. Connor Stoll is no longer single! I believe he has a wedding to plan!" Travis said with glee as he noticed the pained look on his brother.

"I WILL MARRY PRINCE CONNOR!" A little girl no older than eight said happily.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" Connor said as he quickly made his way to the closest restroom.

I couldn't help but hold in my laughter, as I recalled how much Connor hated commitment to marriage and such… when Grover announced his wedding, Connor went out all his way to get Grover to reconsider.

Travis decided to go down towards the dance floor towards the two unlucky catchers, "Now may I ask for your name?" He walked towards Thalia and Nico.

"Save the act Travis." Nico said bluntly before helping Thalia up and acting like a helpful stranger. "Are you okay miss?"

"Swell…" Was Thalia answer as she stood up.

"So… now that you are all up… how about we get to know your name? MAKE SURE TO SEND US INVITES TO YOUR WEDDING NEXT YEAR!" Travis announced excitedly as he nudged Nico, who simply shrugged the older Stoll off.

I have to give it to Nico… he's rather good at acting, because the next thing I know, Nico was glaring at Travis who quickly backed away.

"So, Ms. Camera Woman… what do you feel about Nico?" Travis asked, probably already knowing that Nico is not going to go along with his little charade.

"He's a stranger." Thalia said bluntly before she quickly walked pass Nico as if he's just another stranger.

"Well… Umm…" Travis stood awkwardly holding the microphone. "Well… it looks like there's only going to be one wedding next year, and that's me, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardener! That's all for now folks! Enjoy the rest of the wedding!"Travis said as quickly as possible before being chased down by an angry looking Katie.

~PAGEBREAK~

Spending the whole time drinking and eating was bound to make to go to the restroom for a while. I guess that's how I found myself exiting the restroom to find Luke leaning casually against the wall.

"So you were dancing with Annabeth…" Luke said cautiously.

I looked at him suspiciously for a bit before answering, "Yeah… what's wrong with that? I mean… err… she's my sister right?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah…" Luke let that answer stretched for a bit. "Look… It'll be nice if you could stop interfering with Annabeth and I."

"Me?"

"Yes.. you… you're the big guy at the SeaShakers Inc. right?" Luke asked with a rather amused smug and of course I have a big urge to wipe it off his face.

"Yeah… why?" I asked trying to play the nice card.

"Ehh… no reason… just kind of explain how much of a pathetic fool you are." Luke said with a cocky grin that I was itching to punch.

I felt my anger flared up… then remembered that I was at a wedding, "Pathetic fool?" I said as calmly as possible. "I would like to know why you would think like that…" I gritted my teeth.

"You know…" Luke stood up straight. "Someone who hides before their father's company… using the 'I'm the boss's son' card to make everything go their way. You are an example of one. A spoiled brat who knows nothing about running a company… just because your daddy has money." He mocked me and shoved me with every word before pushing me back. "I suggest you don't influence Annabeth."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What I mean is… that you are being a bad influence on her." He said with a fake-sad expression. "Added to the fact that she was forced against her will to live with you… and you call that being a good brother to her?"

"You don't even know what happen… and what are you to be making Annabeth's decision?" I asked him trying to put down my anger. True, I forced Annabeth beforehand… but I still asked her permission afterwards.

"I'm her friend… and as her friend… I care about her. So I suggest you just stop butting into her life and stop putting a danger to it. I'm pretty sure we all know about your little runaway past… unless Annabeth didn't know…" He sighed as if knowing he had me in a trap.

Did I mention… I hated when people threaten me and bully me? Exactly how Luke is threatening me right now?

By that time… my anger was no longer contained. I hated when people say that I'm hiding behind my family's legacy or all that… I hated when people say that I'm something I'm not… and above all… I hate people who assume things about me. Honestly I didn't know what happened but by the next second… all I knew was Luke was down with a good sized bruise on his face. "I do not appreciate someone who assumes stuff when they don't know anything." I glared at him.

He stood up and punch me, pushing me back onto the table making a loud sound echoing through the hallway. "It's not assuming if it's true." He shot back with the usual smug look.

I knew whatever I was thinking of was probably not such a good idea… but I couldn't help it… I was so mad that I went at him like a crazy animal and punched his face senseless before finishing off with the 'hit on the groin' move. The cocky bastard doubled over in pain and looked behind me a rather satisfied grin on his face. I turned around realizing someone was standing there… the last person I want to see… Annabeth.

"Percy…?"

I was a bit shocked, out of all the time… Annabeth didn't see Luke provoking me… but she came in, right at the time I have my fist up… and a rather scary look in my eyes.

On the bright side, my tuxedo didn't get destroyed this time… if that makes me feel any better.

**Annabeth's POV:**

_CRASH!_

Everyone jumped in alarm and quickly went back to dancing and drinking as if nothing happened. "I'll go check to see what happened." I told Thalia who nodded as she looked around bored at the food.

I walked in just in time to see Percy kicked Luke in the groin. I knew the two of them didn't like each other… but… I don't think Percy… Percy… I didn't think he would do this. "Percy…?"

I look at Luke who was groaning in pain. "What happened?"

I looked at him, he looked downright pissed off, then he suddenly caught my eyes and all that anger melted. "A-Annabeth… it's not what it looks like." Percy tried to explain.

I heard Luke struggled to get up and hurried over to his side. "I was just talking to him…" Luke managed. "And then he suddenly went crazy."

Percy looked at Luke with a rather hateful expression, "Like hell that happened!"

"Oh yeah, then what happened?" Luke shot back.

"Maybe you were trying to piss me off!" Percy argued.

"Yeah lik-"

Percy looked ready to punch Luke again, but I got in between them. "Enough already! There's a wedding outside and if you even have decency of a human… then get out and say nothing about what happened."

The two guys send one last glare at one another before Luke finally broke off and walked out. I stared at the two… they weren't this hostile towards each other before… were they? I looked at Percy, with hurt evident in my eyes… couldn't he understand that Luke meant no harm to me.

"Annabeth," Percy repeated. "It's not what it looks like… Luke he provoked-"

"I've already heard enough, from what happened over a month ago… it's already in the past and no one ever meant for it to happen. I'm thankful that you care… but there's a line to everything, sadly you don't know where to stop…" I trailed off.

"I didn't just punch him out of nowhere!" Percy hissed. "You weren't there so you don't understand! You can't always defend that guy! He's a two-faced bastard!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now Percy…" I said trying to contain my anger. I don't get Percy, one moment he was all sweet and dancing with me and the next… I didn't get what was happening to Percy… he's not like this… he was never like this. Percy was… well Percy, calm, happy, caring, and best of all loving, but now… he seems like just the opposite.

"We're talking! You can't just assume things like that! He provoked me! If you would just-"

I cut him off, "It's Grover's wedding, your best friend Percy… "I reminded him. "We could always talk about this when we get home… but now is not the right moment."

Percy stopped immediately, guilt written all over his face. "I don't have to talk about anything…"" He said obviously angry, but seem to keep it in place for Grover's wedding. "But don't just start assuming all those things about Luke… I still think he's a jerk." Percy took a deep breath before he walked back out to the wedding again.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Thanks guys," Grover said as we helped him cleaned up everything a little bit so the waiters wouldn't be so tortured by the trash on the floor. The only people left now were the notorious Stoll brothers, Katie Gardener, Nico, Rachel, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Percy, and a few other guest that offered to stay back to help with the clean up.

"It's okay Grover, I'm just happy for you and Juniper." I said glancing a bit over towards Percy who still seems to be rather pissed off still. Even if other people couldn't see it, I could clearly tell that he's still mad.

"Annabeth… I don't mean to pry… but-" Grover began looking slight nervous.

"But am I really his sister?" I finished for him.

"Yeah… I mean… obviously you were nervous on that subject… and I'm rather good at reading emotions…but it's not one hundred percent reliable… and-" Grover began to ramble on.

I picked up one of those streamers from the ground, "We're not…" I admitted quietly. "Even if we are… we're not going to be much longer." I mumbled silently noticing the mad expression on Percy's face.

"Maybe you should just tell him… Percy…" Grover paused looking at his friend, "He's been through a lot… probably more than you can ever imagine. I may have been his best buddy for a long time… but he still keeps some stuff to himself, if he thinks it'll hurt those that he cares and love. I can honestly tell that Percy cares for you… a lot, maybe telling him that you're not really his sister…" Grover trailed off as if he was afraid he had said too much. "I don't know why exactly you are pretending to be his sister… but I won't pry anymore… I know for sure it's not because of something with bad motive."

I thought about what Grover had said about coming clean to Percy… I have actually considered that thought so many time after I've realized how much he cared for me while in the hospital… but never actually put it to work. I patted Grover's shoulder, "You and Juniper and go and rest now, it's your wedding night… we'll clean up." I told him as I motioned Juniper over.

Grover sighed, "I don't know… I feel guilty just leaving this mess here…"

"Just go…" I told the both of them as Juniper walked over. She gave me a silent 'thank you' and the two happy couples walked hand-in-hand out of the door towards their new car and probably back to their new house.

After a while we finally finished with the cleaning, since the waiters claim they were able to clean up the rest themselves after thanking us so many times. Nico and Thalia hitched a ride with Percy, so luckily I don't have to face Percy's wrath yet.

I walked in towards Percy's car to find Thalia leaning against a boy, but for some reason as I got closer there was two person in there sitting quite a distance from each other. I quickly shook my head telling myself I must've imagined it.

I opened the front car door just in time to hear them exchange a conversation. "-just give me it."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked suspiciously.

The two looked at me and I recognized the guy as Nico Di Angelo, one of Percy's friend. "Oh… I just say that she had something stuck in her eyes..." He said lamely.

"Here's your napkin…" Thalia said uncertainly holding out a piece of napkin.

Nico laughed, "After you used it… no thanks miss." Instead however, he picked up Thalia's hand and gave her a pack of napkins. "If you need anymore… here's a couple extras. I'm Nico by the way if we haven't formally met," Nico said introducing himself to both Thalia and I.

"Thalia," She greeted back and the two exchanged handshakes in the car. Who shakes someone elses hand in the car and is it me… or Thalia seems a bit too friendly… usually she greet someone with some kind of sarcastic comment.

The three of us sat awkwardly in the car waiting for Percy to come into the car after his goodbyes to Rachel… maybe it was me that's awkward… I didn't bother turning back to greet anyone, instead just kept my eyes on Percy's shadow as he talked to Rachel. The two in the back didn't seem to mind that I didn't say anything…

"I'll umm… go get Percy." Nico said uncomfortably and quickly left the car towards Percy.

"What's up with you and kelp head?" Thalia suddenly asked.

"What? Is it that obvious?"

"Oh gee… one minute you're all dancing with him like high school sweethearts and the next you guys are exchanging nervous looks… I'd be a fool not to notice." Thalia mumbled sarcastically. "Did he tell you something?" Thalia asked looking rather scared and nervous.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What?"

Thalia waved it off, "Nothing… but it was a pretty nice wedding…" Thalia decided as she checked something on her phone.

"Yeah, I still have to thank you for taking Grover's wedding pictures."

"It's nothing," Thalia grinned. "But at least I got paid rather well…"

"But did you have a great time at the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah… the food was actually pretty good."

I stared at Percy as he seem to got into a heated debate with Nico. "Yeah it was…" I averted my eyes back to Thalia. "So… did you meet anyone new? A guy maybe?" I smirked trying to get my mind off Percy.

"A-a guy?" Thalia stuttered, as I stared at her in shock. In all my life… I've never heart Thalia stuttered… not even once. Her phone suddenly beeped and she hurriedly picked it up.

"Oh… who might that be?" I asked teasingly.

"Just… my boss…" She said quickly typing in a reply. "But anyways…" She quickly closed her phone before I could peek a look. "What were we talking about?" She asked before instantly regretting it.

"A guy." I offered.

My friend quickly cleared her throat before continuing, "Nah… I'm not particularly interested in a love life at the moment Annie." She continued as I tried to restrain myself from killing her. "But… there are a few good-looking guys-"

"Good-looking guys?" Nico asked as his head poked into the car door.

"Not you… that's for sure." Thalia mumbled.

"Excuse you miss?" Nico asked surprised as if he was taken back by a complete stranger answering bluntly to him.

"You wear way to much black…" Thalia offered as I held down a laugh looking at Thalia's black dress.

"And you seem to rather must enjoy black…" Nico added noticing her dress.

"Your skin is too pale… and you're too… well just not good enough for me," Thalia continued with her insults.

"I would like to have you know-" Nico began before I interrupted him.

"Don't mind her… umm… she's always like that… especially to strangers." I tried to tell him before he accidentally unleashed the angry Thalia.

Percy finally got in, his face still set in a rather calm yet angry expression as he told me in a rather rude voice, "You drive." He told me. "I'm not driving." He said stubbornly.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"I drank…" He mumbled before throwing the keys to me without another word.

I got settled into the driver seat, looking over at Percy's sulking figure as he stared out the window. I cleared my throat and fixed the rear mirrors. "So where to?"

"Drop me off at my house" Thalia told me.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Umm… the Starbucks near the freeway." Nico said uncertainly.

"The one near Thalia's house?" I asked Percy before forgetting I was pissed off at the guy.

Percy didn't seem to notice who asked it… because he answered in a rather monotone voice, "Yeah that one…"

"How far is it away from your house?" Nico asked Thalia.

"Just like a block or so." Thalia answered.

Percy sighed, as if he knows something we all didn't. "Just drop Nico off at Thalia's house and he could just go there himself or something." He mumbled again the window and stayed silent the entire car ride.

After we dropped both Nico and Thalia off, I started off the course towards the place we call home in silence.

**How was this one? I know… you hate me again… you hate Luke even more than me… (or is it the other way around). Luke… complicated guy, trust me he's doing this to Percy deliberately for reasons that will be revealed later on :D'**

**So… CHALLENGE! WHOEVER CAN NAME THIS SONG (scroll up… the lyrics are in italics) GETS TO HAVE A DANCE WITH PERCY OR ANNABETH! Or would you prefer… Nico or Thalia? Maybe even Rachel…? Perhaps Luke with his charming looks? Travis? Connor maybe? Well your choice just name the song and name the person you want to dance with :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS AND READING THEM WHILE I'M EATING CHEESE!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	26. Liar All Along

Chapter 25: Liar All Along

**Special dance author note read at your will :D**

**AAZ: GUESS WHO GOT YOU GUYS NEW DANCERS?**

**Percy: I thought I was driving home-**

**AAZ: NOPE I BROUGHT YOU TO THE REAL WORLD!**

**Thalia: Oh yeah, these are the people that brought me free burgers *smiles* did you guys bring burgers?**

**Annabeth: What is this about now? *glares at AAZ***

**AAZ: Well Percy, please step up! You got quite a few fans that want to dance with you!**

**Percy: I have fans?**

**AAZ: YES YOU DO! MR. RIORDAN WROTE A BOOK ABOUT YOUR ADVENTURES! NOW, I promise them a dance with you so do me a favor!**

**Percy: Fans? Are you serious? I couldn't even get the cheerleaders at Goode High to talk to me.**

**AAZ: Surprisingly they like an ADHD dyslexia boy-**

**Annabeth: You tried to talk to cheerleaders**

**AAZ: *points an invisible rope to hold back Annabeth from killing Percy* Anyways, as I was saying, here are your fans that requested a dance with you! MidnightForever17, annabethrules120, Asian-invasion2, Percy Jackson Fan, and nerdygangsta! ZOMBIES NOW TAKE THEM TO THE DANCE FLOOR!**

**Connor: WOAH! PERCY GOT FANS! HEY! THE STOLLS ARE IN THE HOUSE! WHERE ARE MY FANS!**

**Travis: Did Katie want to dance with me?**

**Connor: Trav, give it up on the gardener! There's plenty of fans here that's requesting to dance with us!**

**AAZ: Calm down Stolls, For Connor, there's mkc120!**

**Connor: *waiting***

**AAZ: GO DANCE!**

**Connor: That's all? BUT PERCY HAD LIKE FIVE!**

**AAZ: Well, he's the Hero of Olympus, but wait for Travis is Gem Of Olympus and Daughter of Rhea!**

**Connor: HE GOT MORE THAN ME! WE'RE TWINS THOUGH! EVERYTHING WE DO IS TOGETHER!**

**AAZ: There is one fan that requested either one of the Stolls, well then ER JENN you may dance with Connor Stolls! NOW OFF YOU GO!**

**Luke: No one wants to dance with me?**

**Nico: You're the villain, no one likes you!**

**AAZ: Actually, *chuckles* Hunter requested to dance with you to interrogate a few questions!**

**Luke: *looks of fear* interrogation? Of what? *nervous laugh***

**AAZ: *ignores Luke as he got dragged away by Hunter* NOW NICO GREAT TIMING YOU GOT SOMEONE WHO REQUESTED A DANCE WITH YOU!**

**Nico: I thought I'm socially an outcast?**

**AAZ: well girls digs the dark mysterious guy so meet Thalia Star Grace!**

**Thalia: H-HEY THAT'S MY NAME! **

**AAZ: *motion zombies to hold Thalia back* AND THAT'S ALL-**

**Annabeth: Wait, what about the girls?**

**AAZ: Oh yeah! Hmm, it was mostly boys that were requested, but yep there's a dance request for you Annabeth! Meet Pregnantnun227! **

**Annabeth: Are these even real names?**

**AAZ: Of course they are!**

**Annabeth: Wait AAZ… that's not a real name!**

**AAZ: YES IT IS! NOW JUST DANCE! *mumbles* poor Thalia no one to dance with… RELEASE HER ZOMBIES!**

**Zombies *chatter chatter***

**Thalia: YOU- AAZ ARE SO DEAD I WILL-**

**AAZ: Well these people will buy you burgers since they correctly answered the challenge but didn't request a dance partner: Guest (anon), AntiThalico, Sportygirl1247, Allstarry707, TooLazyToLogin, AtlantaJackson95, Zoegurl149, Empty Thoughts, OreoBarrelRacer29, Miken, PyroTy100, Princess-Percabeth, ilovereading97.**

**REVIEWS ANSWERS!**

**CrazyOtakuFangir:**** Haha no worries I used Google to get the lyrics anyways, google for everything ever since I discovered it actually!**

**Megan:**** haha nah it's okay, Rachel is pissing me off being pushy too, (and I'm the writer XD) **

**Hunter****: no problem I'll arrange your little dance :D**

**Pregnantnun227:**** haha question, Annabeth your girlfriend? Or Annabeth, Annabeth. But yah *fist pump* But I totally get what you mean, sitting in a small chair at the kids section and the parents staring at you, and the kids are like "you don't belong here." Long story short I was at the library, my sister's there with me, she shooed me out from the kids section and said I was embarrassing her... But that's cool! I wanna see my house get renovated! I'm getting tired of slapping away an ant crawling on my desk**

**Bjob196:**** Cool! I want to get a library part time! But in answers to your question, nope, that's probably not good for kids music (most likely their parents will be yelling), but I guess if they are older kids it's fine, I guess.**

**Dude702****: Very descriptive torture of Luke (I feel guilty that I'm smiling at someone else's torture! Haha I'm imagining the scene of nico arresting luke at this moment right now! CAN"T HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER! Thank you world's great and awesome dude for that funny fantasy!**

**Heymissargentina:**** Argentina, that's awesome! Nah, my English (grammar wise) sucks too! I'm glad you liked Jackson's Chase and this too! But as famous as Rick Riordan (dreaming dreaming-) haha fat chance, greetings from California! **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I don't want to talk." He opened his car door and walked into the house throwing down his black tuxedo and was about to go to his room when I stopped him.

"I'm not done talking with you!" I yelled at him. I tried talking to him in the car but he just brushed it off saying that I was going to get into a car accident if I just keep talking. "I have nothing to distract myself now… what is wrong with you?"

Percy stopped and turned back to face me, "You know what's wrong? It's you, ever since you entered my life, you messed it up! You screwed everything up!" He exploded out of anger.

I couldn't lie and say that it didn't hurt my feelings at all because it did… a lot. "You punched him Percy! And now you're blaming it on me?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to bring him to Grover's wedding, we wouldn't have this problem!" He glared at me, with hurt in his eyes… from what I'm not even sure.

"So it's my fault now?" I asked him unable to control my rage anymore.

"Oh gee, if it's not yours who is it? You're just defending him without even knowing the whole story!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "The truth that happened is he was provoking me."

"What rights does it give you to hit him Percy?" I asked my fake brother.

"Leave me alone." He said as if he's scared that he might do something unforgivable.

"It's not like you to do that."

"Then how about you tell me what am I like exactly?" He raged.

"You're not like this!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Someone who would yell at me, that's not you! Someone who would hit my friend-"

"You seriously call that guy a friend?" Percy turned away from me as if he's trying to hide something. "He's nothing but a-"

"Percy I've had enough of your accusing!" I cut him off.

"I'm not accusing anyone, you just don't know the whole story!" He told me.

"Oh yeah? I'm not accusing you of hitting anyone out in public, added to the fact that it was at your best friend's wedding?" I asked him.

"I'll bet if it was anyone else you wouldn't care as much…" Percy trailed off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I glared at him.

"What I mean… is that all you cared about is your special friend Luke. Is it because he's your crush?" Percy teased in a not-so-nice way.

I face suddenly felt red from his comment, "He's not my crush!" I managed to stutter out.

"Then why are you so quick to defend that guy?"

"I'm not quick to defend him! it's just that you seem to hate him so much!" I explained.

"I don't hate him! He just annoys the hell out of me!" Percy yelled back.

I quickly took a deep breath before answering him, "Look, if it's still about what happened a month ago, let it go Percy,"

"It's not just that! Mostly about how he's always treating me like shit." Percy grumbled. "If you don't' get anything, then just stop talking! All you ever do is defend him! You don't get anything!" Percy yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm starting to think the Percy I know was all a lie." I retorted in anger.

"A lie?" Percy's anger flared as he turned to face me again his face just inches from mine. "Me? Lying?" I could almost see the anger in his eyes now, he looked like he was at his breaking point. "I don't like people assuming that I'm lying."

"I'm not assuming but with the way you're acting now… it does seem like you're lying, it seems like everything that I knew about Percy Jackson is a lie." I shot back with venom in my words.

"Oh, so we're bringing out the last names now right?" Percy seems to lose his cool after I said that. " Well, if I'm a liar then what are you. Are you really who you said you are, Annabeth Chase?" He said bitterly.

"Wha-?" I began a bit confused before Percy interrupted me again.

"You lied to me the moment you met me! You said you were my sister! BUT YOU'RE NOT! EVERYTHING YOU SAID WAS A LIE!" He exploded.

"Lie?"

"Yes lie! You practically used me just for your tuition fee and a place to stay in New York that's all!"

"What are you talking about-" I asked him, getting more and more nervous.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Using me? Acting as if you're my sibling?" He glared at me, his face looked so angry that I couldn't help but back down. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME INTO MY LIFE? WE'RE NOT EVEN RELATED! MY REAL SISTER IS SOMEWHERE IN CALIFORNIA STUDYING! WE'RE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY! YOU'RE ANNABETH CHASE! MY SISTER IS SOMEONE NAME EMILY-" He quickly stopped himself as if realizing what he just said… but it was too late… the moment I heard the words Emily, my heart just stopped.

I stood there shocked for a moment, taking in what he just said. "What did you say?" I said quietly.

Percy shrunk down, "I-I- "He stuttered.

"What did you just say?" I repeated myself again.

"A-Annabeth that's not what I meant-"

I didn't listen to his excuses, I was more confused on the fact, _'When did he know about this? Why isn't he mad? I was practically living with a stranger.'_

I felt like a little kid once again, when I ran away from home, away from my hating parents. But this time it was different. I wasn't running away from a hating family, but rather I was running away because I couldn't face someone who cared for me, because I couldn't understand something. _'Why would he allow me to stay in his house all this time if he knew that I wasn't his sister?'_

Without a second thought, I quickly ran into my so-called room and grab my bag.

"Annabeth!" Percy hurried towards my room as I stood there with my bag in my hands. "It's not what you think-" Percy tried to explain.

"I'm sorry," I said with my head down as numerous thoughts buzzed through my brain, much more than I could normally handle (and that's saying a lot).

Without another thought, I ran out the door and quickly reached into my bag to take out my phone to call Thalia who picked it up instantly, "Hello?"

"Can I stay over at your place today?" I asked trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

I heard another voice on the other line and then suddenly it got all quiet, "Sorry what did you say?"

I took in a deep breath, "Is anyone over at your house?" I asked not wanting to be a bother.

"Don't worry, now tell me what's wrong?" She commanded me.

"Can I just borrow your place to crash for tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure," She quickly answered not even hesitating. "But you'd better tell me what's wrong when you get here." She told me. "Call me when you get here, I have to tidy up a bit…" She mumbled as I heard her put the phone down forgetting to hang up.

"You need to get out now! She's heading over now!" Thalia's distinct voice said.

"Is your phone still on?" I heard the phone being picked up.

"Holy-" I quickly heard a beep signaling the end of the call. Before I could even interpret what that conversation meant, I suddenly heard a few running footsteps of the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy's voice cried out. "I didn't mean that!"

I quickly hailed a taxi and got in before he could catch up to me. "Where to, ma'am?" He asked.

I quickly gave him the directions to Thalia's house as I heard Percy trying to get my attention out of the car window. "Someone's calling you outside, would you like me to-" The taxi guy began to offer.

"No, it's okay, just start driving." I told him.

The taxi guy nodded and quickly started his engine and drove towards Thalia's house. "We're here ma'am," The guy told me as he pulled up Thalia's driveway.

I quickly paid the man and quickly got out of the car towards Thalia's door. Right when I got to the front door, it was swung open with Thalia stood there looking quite alarmed. "Annabeth? You're here early?" Thalia exclaimed as she closed the door a bit as if scared of what I might see inside.

I tried to hide away my tears, but right now… in front of my best friend… I just couldn't do it.

"Come here kiddo," Thalia said finally opening the door wider and hugged me like someone she was not. "Woah you reek!" My best friend exclaimed as I couldn't help but smile. "Come on! You are not lying on my guest bed until you take a shower!"

I smiled a bit through my tears. "I didn't bring a change of cloth." I admitted.

"No worries, just hurry upstairs. You could borrow some of my clothes later." She added helpfully. "Now go take a shower before you reek my house with that taxi smell." She opened the door a bit widely and I manage to see two cups of water on the table with the television on some kind of action movie. She rushed me upstairs towards the shower before closing the bathroom doors and leaving me there by myself.

"Your changes of clothes are right outside the door!" Thalia's voice yelled through the door. I heard the door closed shut and soon I was all alone absorbed in my thoughts. After taking a cool shower I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist and quickly changed into my set of clothes when I heard the door opening downstairs.

I walked down the stairs, just in time to hear Thalia talking to someone.

"What do you mean?" A male's voice I instantly recognized as Percy asked.

For a moment I feared for his safety since I heard that he wasn't really on friendly terms with Thalia, but then I felt confused. Why would I feel sorry for him?

"Oh please, she was crying the moment she walked into my house." Thalia replied sarcastically.

"S-She was?" Percy stuttered. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine. Just tell me what the hell happened?" Thalia repeated herself.

I heard Percy sighed all the way from up the stairs, "It wasn't on purpose I swear!"

"Just save the act and tell me what the hell happened." Thalia grumbled.

"I was just mad and accidentally spilled out that I knew she wasn't my sister and-"

"She's not your sister?" Thalia faked a gasp.

"Save the act already, he told me that you knew." Percy grumbled.

'_What? Who's 'he'?'_ I wondered.

"Can you say it any louder?" Thalia hissed sarcastically. "She could've heard you."

"Or… she could've seen him hiding in the corner." Percy retorted back.

Suddenly I heard another rather familiar voice answered, "So how'd you know I was here?"

I tried to pin exactly where I've heard this voice before but came up with no recognition. "Your car was park outside, smart one," Percy said sarcastically. "Anyways, here, take it." Percy said as if he's handing Thalia something.

"Do it yourself," Thalia grumbled.

"What part of 'she doesn't want to see me' do you not understand?" Percy asked with a little bit of frustration in his voice. "Added to the fact that I probably will just explode again if she talks about that little guy friend of hers!" I heard Percy mumbled angrily under his breath.

"The part where it states 'she does not want to see you'" Thalia retorted with equal sarcasm.

"Give it to me," The other voice said it again. "Perce, just go get some sleep. Don't forget there's still work tomorrow for you."

I heard Percy sighed as if he was being reminded by the thought of work. "I got it- just tell her, I didn't mean to rage like that-"

"Save the cheesy crap Kelp Head" Thalia said bluntly. "I'll tell her to give you a little call later or something."

"Thanks guys." Percy mumbled so quietly I could barely hear. Then I heard the sound of a car being drove away.

"Are you going now too?" I heard Thalia asked, her voice filled with a little… was that sweetness? I momentarily forgot about my little dispute with Percy because I was just too curious of who this person was. What can I say? Curious kills the cat.

"Why? You want me to stay a bit longer?" The male voice asked with a hint of teasing.

"Nah, even if you want too, I'm afraid that you can't, guest room is taken." Thalia teased back.

"I could always sleep on your bed." The other guy offered suggestively. "I know how much you love to cuddle with me."

For a moment I thought Thalia was going to go into jail for murdering a poor innocent flirt, but instead she just answered, "No, not today."

'_Not today?'_ I questioned in my mind, rather a bit surprised. _'There are other days?_'

"We didn't have that much alone time today." The other guy grumbled gloomy.

"Technically we were with each other the entire day." Thalia pointed out as I tried to pin-point where I have heard this voice before.

"I meant just us, alone. Not with everyone around, we both know that I don't like crowds." The other guy mumbled.

"Well you got a dance with me. Now quickly go home before Annabeth comes out and finds you here." Thalia said in a rather rushed tone.

"Annabeth is not going to suspect anything, after that little show we put in the car-"

"No is no." Was Thalia's unchanging answer.

"Come on…we could just-"

"No-" Thalia began before she was interrupted.

"Didn't you want-"

"I said no. Your dad's going to be mad and probably just going to fire you from your job, but my dad he can do much worst and he never liked you to begin with." Thalia added.

"True, who would like someone that threatens the very essence of his existence." The guy grumbled. "Just kidding! But I never meant to cause him to fall into the coffin-"

"He already thinks that you're taking revenge on him…" Thalia said.

"I'm the one that helped him out though!" The other guy argued.

"Just go home now. She could be down any second." Thalia urged him.

'_More like I was down here for ages…'_ I thought quietly inside my head. I was itching to just step down a bit to find out who was talking, but I knew that would spill out my hiding place since Thalia's stairs weren't exactly the most quiet staircase.

There was a silent paused and suddenly the mysterious guy once again broke the silence, "Wait… if Annabeth stays here the entire time, then how can I come over?"

"You just don't." Was Thalia's sufficient answer.

"But-"

"No buts, Annabeth is like a sister to me, If she needs anything I'm going to be there for her." Thalia began as I felt warm all over my body of this sisterly Thalia that I haven't seen in ages. "I love you-"

'_No, that's a bit too much to be just friends.'_ I didn't need to ask Thalia to know that she's been seeing someone without telling me. Oh that girl is going to get it later.

"-but Annabeth probably needs me here for her today." Thalia explained.

"You're lucky that you have me heads over heels for you." The other guy sighed. "I'll still see you at work right?"

"Is this a trick question?" Thalia shot back.

The other guy let out a laugh, "Good, one last kiss?" He asked.

"You got plenty already!"

"Not enough, we've been dating for a while and all I got was just a little more than five thousand kiss,"

'_FIVE FUCKING THOUSAND?'_ I screamed in my head. _'EXACTLY HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN DATING?'_ I was about to fall down the stairs in curiosity, _'What kind of guy is this?'_

"You've been counting?" Thalia asked her voice getting slightly teasing.

"Just being a good boyfriend."

"There, now get home before Annabeth catches us." Thalia said closing the door behind her and whistled her way into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. I quickly made my way back to Thalia's room trying to figure out what just happened down the stairs and most importantly, how the hell was I going to deal with Percy.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Annabeth hurry up!" Thalia's voice called up the stairs.

I paced around Thalia's room trying to come up with excuses to what I have just heard down there. I'm not really the person to be lying to my best friend or more rather I can't keep anything from her.

'_Solution for confronting Thalia about Nico and solution for what to do when Percy confronting me,'_

"Annabeth! If you are using all the hot water I'll make sure to punch your guts out!" Thalia yelled as I heard her footsteps get closer. By this time I was way beyond normal panic level, "I'm coming up! I don't care if you're not finished, I still want to shower in hot water!"

"I-I just finished!" I managed opening the door as I saw Thalia about to kick the door open.

"Your home-boy came over." Thalia told me and threw a bag on her bed. "He looks miserable if you ask me."

"What'd he say?" I asked my friend.

Without turning around, Thalia simply answered, "He confessed his undying love to you and told me to tell you to be his baby forever."

I face turned scarlet red, I wasn't sure whether in anger, embarrassment, or something else but for sure it was red. "I'm sure your little secret boyfriend said that to you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Thalia abruptly stopped rummaging through my stuff, "Excuse you?" Thalia faked a laugh that almost seemed believable except for the fact that I know what I saw.

"Quit playing the innocent girl, I know what I saw. Now when was I going to get notice of this boyfriend of yours that gives you four thousand kisses?" I smirked.

"Four thousand? It's five thousand Annie-"She stopped realizing her mistake as I let out a satisfied grin. "Wipe that stupid look off your face, it doesn't match you."

I jumped on the bed like a little kid, "You owe me details Thals!" I grinned.

"There's nothing going on." Thalia insisted.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." I warned her.

"There's only your way." Thalia mumbled as she walked over to me.

I grinned evilly feeling a bit happier that Thalia was here to talk to me, when I'm fretting over the problem with Percy. "You've forgotten about Piper then…" I knew Piper had a knack for getting things her way. Once she made a car dealer 'give away' a BMW just because she was bored. Don't ever ask me how she does it because as she have said before, _'A magician never reveals her secrets.'_

"Not going to crack." Thalia said her voice wavering a bit.

"I guess your little secret would no longer be much of a secret." I pretended to sigh. "And not to mention how Jason would react to your boyfriend…" I trailed off leaving Thalia to slowly catch on.

Finally the hard-core girl cracked under my constant threats. "Okay okay! Nico and I am dating there!" Thalia grumbled but I could see a slight smile at the corners of her lips.

"Nico?" I asked. _'Can't possibly be Nico Di Angelo… right?'_

"Nico Di Angelo. Who else?" Thalia told me as she rummaged through the bag Percy brought over.

I stared at her in shock, "Didn't you- didn't you just met him?" I asked.

"Acting Annabeth." Thalia told me. "You should try it sometimes, it's rather useful when you're trying to keep a secret relationship." She paused then look back at me. "You'd better keep it a secret."

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Only you and Percy at the moment and It will stay that way." Thalia answered.

"And you just forgot to mention you had a secret boyfriend?" I mumbled.

"Not the point right now... do you want to know what he said or no?" Thalia asked.

"Who said?" I asked feeling like an idiot today. Hanging out with Percy probably affected my ability to think clearly.

"What? You don't want to hear what Aqua Idiot said?" Thalia asked immediately changing the topic.

"Aqua Idiot?" I asked a bit confused.

"Your old Sea Spawn." Thalia grumbled.

"Sea Spawn?" I questioned again.

"The idiotic Kelp Head!" Thalia said a bit louder.

"Kelp Head?

"PERSEUS JACKSON THE SEAWEED BRAIN!" Thalia screamed then instantly looked guilty as she saw the expression on my face.

"Oh." I managed trying to not sound too troubled with my million thoughts.

"Don't just say 'oh'" Thalia commanded me then sighed. "He came by when you were upstairs and brought you some change of clothes."

"That's all?" I felt a bit disappointed. He probably don't want anything to do with me again. I remembered how mad he looked when he yelled, when he called me a liar.

"I knew it was not a good thing living with a stranger. I told you it was a plan set to fail."

Usually I'm so full of confident to argue with Thalia but for some reason I felt as if she was right. It's true that I actually enjoy meeting Percy but now I'm not sure how he'll look at me. "Yeah keep on yelling at me. Why did I have to be so stupid! Now I'm just stuck here in a big dilemma!" I shouted in frustration.

"Don't wake up the neighbors!" Thalia warned playfully. "But I did warn you…"

"He probably hates me now, more than ever."

"He doesn't hate you." She assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Actually I should probably tell you something." Thalia said slowly as she stood up to get out her night time Mac n' cheese. "I know, I'm a bad friend for not telling you earlier but he knew for a while now." I opened my mouth to talk but Thalia held up her hand as if she's telling me to shut up so she could finished. "As I was saying, he knew for a while, it's actually been since the first day you got into the hospital according to Nico."

"That doesn't mean anything!" I said glumly.

"Girl, you have the brains but you got nothing when it comes to human emotions." Thalia grumbled.

"And you do?" Was my smart response.

Thalia silence me with a look, "I know stuff okay?" She leaned over and placed a bowl of Mac n' cheese in front of me. "No one. And I repeat, no one in their sane mind would take care of someone twenty-four seven without caring for them a single bit."

"That sounds eerie like what Piper said," I mumbled, but with Thalia talking about 'caring' instead of 'loving', I find It much more believable.

Thalia just waved it off as she swallowed a spoonful in her mouth, "I'm serious Annabeth but why the hell are you gloomy over someone hating on you?" Thalia asked looking rather funny with a mouthful of food. "You never cared about this back when we were in high school."

"I don't care if someone is hating on me, but I do if that person is family." I formulated an answer.

"Percy's not technically family." Thalia reminded me. "And you're parents-"

I just simply ignored her, to be honest I only cared so much because unlike my other family member I actually cared about Percy, "Well, then he's an exception." I mumbled uncertainly. "In a way." I added.

"Yeah because he's going to be your husband." Thalia retorted rudely.

"Stop with the lover jokes already!" I told her rather annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Fine. but he doesn't hate you, for that matter. It's probably the opposite, I hate the guy as much as possible but I can tell he cares for you at the least." Thalia grumbled unsatisfying.

I knew what she said was probably right, I can surely tell that Percy cares for me, but he just looked so mad. "But-"

"No buts!" Thalia exclaimed. "Also, don't let him convince you to go back to live with him."

"What makes you think I'll be going back to live with him?" I asked her unbelievingly. I was pretty darn sure I wouldn't be living in the same house with Percy ever again.

"Gee… he offered it himself you know that?" Thalia told me. "Ever wonder why he never told you about him knowing that you're not his sister?"

"He didn't want to make things awkward?" I offered.

"He didn't want you to just leave like that," Thalia countered. "Or like how you are now." Thalia said giving me a look. "But honestly I don't think you should be going back there anytime soon. I may know that he cares for you, but I'm still not convinced that he's not a pervert." Thalia grumbled.

I ignored the last bit about Percy being a pervert (which I'm completely convinced that he's not) "What makes you think I'm going to go back?" I mumbled, not even knowing if Percy will accept me back.

"I'm not saying that you're going back," Thalia told me but her eyes told a different story. "I'm just saying that he'll somehow guilt trip you back to live with him."

I ignored her attempts to get under my skin. "So you're going to let me stay at your house for the time being?" I asked her with a hopeful expression on my face.

"Just finish your food," Thalia commanded in which I took as a 'yes'.

"By the way, I'm going to need to borrow your car tomorrow." I told her.

"Why?"

"You may not be in school anymore but I'm still a student," I told her.

"Oh yeah, completely forgotten about that." Thalia mumbled.

"You'd probably want to thank the Kelp Brain for bringing over your textbooks and whatnots then." Thalia told me as she pointed to the medium sized box stacked with my notes. "Keys to my car are on my desk," Thalia told me. "I'm going to wash up first before I crash."

"Wait Thalia, did he say anything else?" I asked as she let out a huge yawn.

"Oh yeah, he said something about really liking you to live with him, and-" Thalia paused trying to grasp a memory. "-that it wasn't his fault, Luke was the one that provoked him. Go to sleep already! If you stay up like this, the next thing we know I'll have a night owl in my house all day."

I nodded and put my bowl in the sink before moving my stuff to Thalia's personalized guest room. My mind still troubled as I remembered that I have to face him sooner or later at work.

**Apologized for the long- no really long author note! Ehh, but the chapter was pretty long! More than 4 thousand words! Just a little bit less than the kisses Nico gets from Thalia! Well what do I have to say? Life is great, I was seriously going to update yesterday but as usually things came up. **

**Anyways I got a question, I've been having no life and thinking back on memories as a little kid: "Why is it that life as a kid seems much more exciting than- well the present? Nothing special, I just really like listening to people's opinion on life stuff.**

**Song: ****Insomnia- Craig David**** yeah, this song because for some reason I couldn't sleep at all for the past few days.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	27. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 26: Mixed Feelings

**Envelope123: Well I don't really want to go with the blindly defending Luke thing, but in my way of thinking, she just acted like that because she saw Percy punching Luke. So of course assuming! (not my favorite but ehh…) But aside from that I'll try to not make it look like Annabeth is blindly defending Luke, because I totally understand what you mean, it does get annoying at times.**

**Hunter: WOAH that's that's… THREE FREAKING DAYS?! I don't know whether to laugh at his tortured face, or be sorry for him now! Great! Now Luke is stuck in a corner too scared to do anything! Give me a minute while I try to get him away from Hades (he's begging Hades to get him back to the Underworld) I wonder.. what exactly did you do to make him so scared…?**

**JASPER: sadly they will not be seeing each other, but I'm getting there… kinda!**

**Dude702: Haha mafia should come by so Percy could knock out Luke, but I'm such a bastard that I want Luke to be alive for my plans for him. But hmm.. ice cream, I actually haven't thought of that! Love how you always sign with worlds greats and awesome dude XD**

**Treeluva: haha I'm glad you like it! Damn! THREE HOURS? Honestly! THANKS! I'm glad you love this story!**

Disclaimer: Why do I always have to say the disclaimer…? I don't own anything now get out.

Percy's POV:

I haven't seen Annabeth for almost weeks. I don't know whether or not she was pissed at me or anything, but she made it pretty clear she doesn't want to see me. For the most part, she's not even bothering to contact me at all or even acknowledging me at work. Talking about work, even though we work in the same building I haven't seen her face at all. Not even a single glance, she was busying working with Leo Valdez while I'm worrying about other constructions that we've been approved of. So in all, I have not seen Annabeth Chase since she ran away to Thalia's house.

But like person I am, I can't just keep her off my mind, even when I'm on a date with my girlfriend.

"You don't seem to enjoy this as much as you would," Rachel noticed as we walked over to get a couple ICEEs.

I raised an eyebrow and quickly laughed it off, "Of course not! I wanted to get the Coca-Cola flavor, but you decide to get me Cherry."

"Percy, I'm being serious."

"So am I." I said with a straight face. "Now can we please exchange it to Coca-Cola?"

Rachel sighed, probably knowing that I'm not going to drop the Coca-Cola case. She turned to the cashier, "Can you change the Cherry to Coca-Cola?" The cashier nodded and gave Rachel a large ICEE with two straws. She handed me the drink as she took out a sip. "There, now tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," I smiled.

"Percy…"

"Can't I just enjoy a date with my girlfriend?"

"It's no longer going to be a date if you keep on shying away from me like that." Rachel stared me down, which is funny, considering that she's shorter. Then again, no one can give you attitude like Rachel can.

"I'm not shying away from you." I said not looking at Rachel in the eyes.

"Percy-"

"Rachel, it's nothing."

"Just like how this date is going to be if you don't tell me what's wrong." Rachel shot back as she sat down towards the nearest table.

"It's-" Rachel shot me a look and I sighed. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes, so do you want to tell me or not?" Rachel crossed her arms and looked at me, tempting me to spill.

Finally I gave in. "Annabeth found out, that I found out, that we're not siblings." I managed.

Rachel nearly choked on her drink, "What did you say?"

"I might've probably lost it, then yelled at her and words just started coming out. Somehow the argument got to lying and all that. Then I just went crazy and told her that she's the liar." I look down at the table. "Then she looked like she might've been crying and she just ran out. She simply just said sorry and left."

True it's been weeks since I've last seen Annabeth, unless you're counting a few glances at work sometimes, but for some reason I felt a need to just joke with her again rather than work myself to death.

"In simple terms, you lost your temper and spilled that she's not your sister. Then she feels guilty and left." Rachel summed it up, looking as if she expected that much.

"That's one way of putting it?"

"And why are you so sad then? You're not at fault and she has no relation to you." Rachel pointed out. "If anything, you should be angry or rather happy that you don't have to live with anyone."

"What?"

"Let's face it Percy, you are not really the sharing type. As much as you like being around people and feeling as if you belong to something, you're not exactly the kind of guy that would enjoy sharing his own personal space and stuff with another person."

I didn't know whether to feel offended by Rachel's words or rather amazed at how well she knows me. "I kind of like having an annoying sister around." I quickly made up an excuse.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as if she knew something I didn't, "For one, it's probably for the best that she's not lying with you because I'm sure that no one wants to live with a complete stranger, two moping around isn't going to help with anything and three now that both of you have no more secrets so what is there to be all sad about? I may start feeling jealous of the attention you are giving her." Rachel joked half-heartedly.

I laughed at the stupid thought of both Annabeth and I dating, "You've got to be kidding me. The only reason why I'm feeling this way is probably because it's fun having her around. That's just way to bizarre to even think of. Me and her? And plus the only girl I like is you."

"Well that's just a bit too corny, but since you are not really feeling like yourself, I'll accept it." Rachel leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I figured Rachel was probably right about me being depressed for no reason. "So how would you like to enjoy a little game of air hockey?" I offered standing up.

"That was probably the smartest thing you've said all day." Rachel smiled finishing off the ICEE and throwing it in a nearby trashcan before following me towards the arcade.

I reached into my coat pocket to take out the ring I've bought at the jewelry store just a couple days ago. I had planned on proposing to Rachel. After I had seen how much Rachel had yearn for us to have a life like Grover and Juniper I couldn't help but think of my future, how I would want to start a family. It's been weeks, even months since Grover's wedding and I still haven't popped the big question yet. Even if she did say she agreed, it still takes courage to say those four words. I stuffed the ring back down my pocket.

'_I'll ask her, I'll ask her.'_ I kept telling myself.

"Percy?" Rachel's voice rang from in front of me. "Are you coming?"

I smiled down at the ring hidden in my pocket and quickly rushed to her.

~PAGEBREAK~

"As you can see… if we just direct the pressure of the water to be spread all around it wouldn't ruin the structure of the aquarium." Leo walked over to his computer to change the screen.

"But wouldn't that get in the way of the area of the tank?" I asked studying the designs.

Leo laughed, "_Si,_ of course."

"Then how-"

'_Cálmate,_you're a bit eager there my friend. _su hermana_, Annabeth actually contributed to this, she explained it was actually not that hard."

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"_Si,_she's scary but she does one hell of a job." Leo cracked a smile.

I couldn't help but smile along with the guy. "So what is the solution?" I asked.

"Just simply arrange it like this," He pointed towards a couple drawing that showed on the computer. Tracing his cursor across the screen, "This would be the total length of the tank, just wide enough for sharks to be swimming around without constant limitation. I will warn you… this is going to be one big tank."

I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"In addition there will be a walkway that you could just imagine you are actually inside the ocean. Water all around you. Of course it'll be a bit more expensive considering the stability of the glass and such."

He went on showing me various sketches of different aspect of the aquarium. I kept my mind focus trying not to waver at the slightest distraction because to be honest I haven't been this focused in a long time. I blame a certain blond that pretended to be my sister…

After the meeting I stood up as Leo started to clean up his designs, "So I'll be seeing you to help supervise the constructions soon?" I asked him.

"Well, not particularly, just need to go about a few more of these offices, talk to a few of them suited men, and all is well!" Leo exclaimed. He picked up his bag of tools and took out some small container. "Ice Breakers?" He offered opening up one of the tabs.

"I'm good," I told him. "Well I look forward to meeting you again soon," I said holding out my hand for a handshake.

"Man stop with the formalities," Leo grinned as he walked out the door, waving his hand as he left.

"Where's Annabeth?" Michelle asked as she saw Leo walked out. "She's usually always with you in these meetings."

"Uhh- you know, school stuff." I managed. Honestly I wasn't sure how the hell I was going to face Annabeth. Wait… why should I be afraid of her? She's the one in the wrong, technically.

Michelle looked like she wanted to say something more but instead she changed the subject, "Well there's going to be an event in which your father has been invited too."

"Let me guess, he's telling me to go instead." I grumbled.

Michelle smiled, "I already gave the details to Rachel, but he also wants to talk to you. He's on line one."

I nodded and Michelle made her way towards the door leaving me with a private conversation with my dad. "Hi dad," I murmured.

"Why so gloomy my boy?" Poseidon's overly excited voice blared through the phone. "I heard you got back together with the Dare princess!" Poseidon said rather excited.

"How'd you know?" I asked rather surprised.

"I got my sources son. Plus it does help that I was just discussing your wedding plans with Mr. Dare. He was rather excited to meet me." Poseidon claimed.

I was baffled, a bit shocked as I reached into my coat pocket to make sure my ring was still there. "We're not getting married dad."

"Well Mr. Dare seems pretty eager to rush it. He said that he really like you as his son-in-law."

For a moment I was too surprise to answer, _'Rachel's dad actually like me? The guy hated me and I mean a lot!'_

"No, both Rachel and I agreed not to rush anything yet." I lied to him. I don't want him to try anything that could practically ruin my life. I couldn't help but stare at the ring that I had just placed on my desk.

"Well Jonathan Dare is rather eager to see you little kids get marry!" My dad said delightfully. "I'll bet you the first thing he'll do when Rachel gets that ring on her finger is rush that wedding!"

I decided to not get so off topic and ask him about what Michelle just told me. "That aside, where exactly are you right now that you can't come to your so called event?" I asked him with a slight irritated tone. Every time there's some kind of business dinner, he always over at some random country and I'm stuck dealing with a bunch of stuck-up rich people.

"Canada, but I can survive the cold weather here. It's not that bad. Well… maybe it is that cold but you don't need to worry about your old man, he's pretty healthy."

"I never asked about your health," I retorted rudely, but I was actually glad he's doing okay. "But since you're so close, why don't you just head over to that dinner event you're suppose to go to?" I told him helpfully.

"Not that close anymore, I'm heading over to Egypt soon, there's some problem with one of our comrades."

"I never knew you worked." I mumbled as I put down my pen and headed over to the shelves to take out some files.

"I work day and night my boy. So how's my little girl doing?"

For a moment there was silence on my line, as I was not really sure what to say. Should I tell my dad that Annabeth is not my sister? For some unknown reason, I decided against it, "Uh… she's fine," I managed.

"Can I talk to her? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Don't you mean you haven't talked to her at all?" I offered, considering he doesn't even know that his real daughter is currently studying in California and- well that pretty much said it all.

My dad laughed joyfully (more like shamelessly), "I'm making it up now right? Plus, she must be pretty excited when I offered her a chance to come live in such a big house like yours and paid for all her fees!"

'_She sneakily rejected your offer and sent her friend over to pretend_.' I wanted to say. Honestly, I'll probably never understand his logic. "Well, fate must not be on your side, cause she's at school at the moment," I managed to dodge out of the situation.

"That's unfortunate," My dad said sounding rather disappointed. "Oh yeah, Percy, I want you to take your sister to the event. It'll do her good knowing a few famous faces among my world."

"My world, isn't that a bit too much dad?" I asked flipping through the pages of the files.

"There's no other world now is there? I stand on top of the food chain in here." I could almost imagine my dad grinning on the other line.

"So remember, I gave the detail to your co-workers already, just ask her. Remember take your sister and strike some good deals for the company. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if she gets friendly with some of the guys there." My dad added suggestively.

I felt a great rush of anger, "She's your daughter! Are you seriously going to sell your daughter like that?" I flared.

"Perseus relax, I'm just kidding." Poseidon managed through my rants. "I see you've gotten pretty close to your sister to be angry like that." He laughed.

I didn't laugh along with him. I felt too… weird-out that he called Annabeth my sister or the fact that we're getting so damn close. "Sure we are…" I mumbled.

"No need to sound so sad, just don't stress yourself with the work too much. Go on the date with Rachel! Then maybe we can get on with the wedding plans!" My dad concluded happily.

"I told you once, I told you twice, there's no wedding!" I grumbled.

"I'm waiting to attend my son wedding," My dad continued.

"I never said that you were invited." I shot back.

"I'm your father, I'm always invited."

I decided to ignore him as I look at the pile of work on my desk. "Well, unlike you old man, I actually have work to do." I put down the pencil to relax my wrist a bit before turning on the computer screen. "I'll talk to you in-" I stopped to think for a moment. "A few years."

"Don't think that bad of your old man," My dad grumbled. "Remember, dinner event in a week. Grab your sister, put on some pretty clothes and go greet people." He reminded me before hanging up.

I lifted the pile of papers on my desk then abruptly stopped when I suddenly thought of something…

Wait… did he say I have to take Annabeth with me to the dinner?

Annabeth's POV:

Days passed and soon days became weeks, until my first year of school at Columbia started to come to an end. It wasn't long before the news of Percy and I not being siblings spread to our friends, but luckily it never reached public news so I was still considered as Percy's sister in Poseidon's eye. Keeping in contact with Emily was becoming rather harder since she had her finals coming up and was actually getting off her butt to study all of the medical terms for her finals. As for me, I only had a few more assessment until I can finally enjoy the full fun of summer.

My talk with Emily pretty much went like this. "Your brother found out and now I don't even know what to do."

"Well, you could say that you're holding me ransom and that he'd better pay for your school fees until you finish your education so I could spend the rest of my school years to get my medical degree."

"Holding you random?" I asked very much unsure. "Emily, your plan before didn't work, what makes you think holding you ransom would? Plus, I'm pretty sure he somehow discovered that you are studying at Stanford." I mumbled.

"Just rest assure, everything will work out. Also since you said that he's been trying to hide the fact that he knows proves that he wants you to stay in New York. So I suggest you stay there until you finish with your major." She advised me. "But I'm still thinking the plan of making him think you're holding me captive is not a bad idea." She mused.

"No is no, from what I think you should just confess and go to New York and I'll go back to California where I belong."

"Same as you, no is no! I am not going to some city I don't even know! I grew up in California so I will be staying here thank you very much." Emily retorted with sarcasm. "Remember you're holding me captive, and if he doesn't pay for your fees, I'll be dead."

"Em…"

"Just say this- There's an electric chair-"

"I don't think electric chairs are even legal anymore," I quickly interrupted her.

"Fine, you put me into an ocean of electric eels or something." She offered.

"Electric eels? Are we going into villain mode now- wait no! I already said no to that plan!" I told her

"Just trust me on this, it will be the best plan yet."

"Your best plan already failed." I mumbled.

"Look, I'll visit you in the summer and explain everything to my half- brother since you said he's not much of a jackass that I thought he was." Emily decided. "Now first I need to past all my finals and wrap up the school year with a good score."

With that said, my friend over in California hanged up leaving me to decide on the decision that has been clouding all my thinking for a while.

It's rather easy to just run away from everything, which is exactly what I've been doing for the past few weeks exactly running away. Usually whenever confronted by something, I always have a plan for everything. For this matter with Percy confronting me… it's so sudden that I wasn't ready… there's no plan in my head that say "What to do when confronted by a fake brother that you pretended to be his sister". My wonderful planned life has turned into this. Something that makes no logical sense at all.

"That is all for today, tomorrow I will expect a two page essay on the topic of modernize architecture." The professor announced as he closed his book. "I will expecting everyone to do exceeding well on this essay because the topic covered here will most likely be covering a majority of your grades." He reminded us. "That is all class, you are dismissed."

I quickly grabbed my bags and folded up my textbook, making my way towards the door because I do not want to be rushing towards my next class behind hundreds of students that can't get the fact that there are some people with classes at this time of day. "Excuse me," I said trying to squeeze through the crowds of student.

"Pardon me-" I quickly rushed pass another crowd.

"Now, who says 'pardon me' anymore?" A voice said from in front of me.

I turned around to yell at the other person to be surprised and see Luke. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"A simple 'hi' would've been sufficient." He grinned. "I'm here for school, same as you. Thanks for asking."

I laughed as I slowed down to a rather leisurely pace, "No, I meant what are you doing here, as in here." I said emphasizing in front of my class.

"I haven't seen you since your friend's wedding, so I decided to pay you a visit. I thought you were avoiding me-" Luke began. "If it's about what happened between Percy, we were just having a friendly brawl."

I raised an eyebrow, from what just happened between Percy and I, it was obviously that it was not just a 'friendly brawl'. I didn't know how to answer. It's not like Percy and I are on good terms or anything. Did I forgot to mention that I left his house because I'm such a coward being scared of how he'll react knowing that we're not siblings. "He's- we're okay," I managed.

"That's good, I wouldn't want him to get so mad," Luke said with a slight assurance. "I don't want someone so close to someone I like to hate me that much."

With that said I let my face go red as soon as I understood the meaning behind his words. _'How can a guy just say that straight out?'_ I wondered looking at Luke's still smiling face. "I have to get to my next class." I said hurriedly looking at the clock in the hall not really wanting to stay around like a blushing girl.

Luke just smiled, "I don't have any classes left for today, I'll walk you?" He offered.

"I-"

"Come on," Luke said grabbing my arm. "Now what do you have next?"

"It's okay, I can get there myself," I managed without stuttering. I'm normally not the kind of girl to be stuttering over a stupid thing like this. I blame Piper and all her love talk. I ran pass him and towards the classroom hurrying quickly in before the professor lifted his head to wonder why a girl was rushing in.

After class I took my time stuffing my notes into my bag as I decided to head over to Piper's dorm for a while. As I was about to walk down towards the door, a person blocked my path.

"So you're done now right?" Luke's voice rang from in front of me.

I nearly jumped back in surprised, "L-Luke, you're still here?"

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you," He grinned.

"Well we're talking," I let out a light laugh as I struggled to hold up my books.

Luke looked at the pile of books in my hand, "Do you want me to help you with that?" Without waiting for an answer, Luke reached over and held my books in his hands. "This was your last class right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You don't seem to be in a rush." He observed. "Considering that you were in kind of a rush before, unless you were trying to put me off." He said with a sly grin.

"That's not it at all," I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Good, I was hoping for that answer." He flashed me a grin. "How about we go somewhere for a little bit?" He asked.

I smiled, "Sure, that'll be nice, I just need to-"

Suddenly my phone went off, I took it out and motioned for Luke to wait. "Hello?"

"It's Rachel."A girl's voice called into he phone.

"You're Percy's girlfriend right?" I asked remembering my past conversation with her.

"Oh good you remembered, then I probably won't have to start explaining myself." Rachel laughed weakly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get my number?"

"That's not important at the moment, can we meet somewhere in about half an hour?" Rachel asked.

I hesitated, glancing over at Luke for a moment.

"It's about Percy." Rachel added.

"If it's about how he's mad at me-"

"He's not mad at you, quite the opposite actually." Rachel said with a rather amused voice. "So can you meet me?" I hesitated for a moment, but that was just enough for Rachel to come to her own conclusion. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I have an art exhibition soon, it's in the art museum in town, you can't miss it." With that she quickly hung up leaving me with no choice but drive to the damn art museum.

"So are you ready to go?" Luke's voice came from behind me.

I jumped a bit startled before regaining my posture, "I'm going have to cancel for today," I said, feeling a bit guilty. "Something came up."

"You're not putting me off because of your brother again are you?" Luke said teasingly, but for some reason I heard the slight resentment in his voice.

"No that's not it," I quickly said not wanting any bad blood to boil between Luke and Percy. "It's actually just a friend's art exhibition opening and she sent me an invite." I said smoothly. "I haven't seen her in a while, and she had something to discuss with me."

Not technically a lie, but not the whole truth either.

Luke smiled with ease, "Well, fine, I'll let your friend kidnap you away from me for today, but you better not bail on me again." He grinned mischievously. "Do you need a ride there or anything?" He asked.

"I actually borrowed my friend's car, so I'm good."

"Then can I walk you there? I'm pretty sure you still need help carrying these books." He grinned as he reached his free arm out to grab my bag as I placed my phone in there.

I smiled back, "That would be nice."

**So how'd you like this? Good? Bad? Awesome? OR LEGENDARY! Yeah, I've been watching How I Met Your Mother blame me…But yeah no Percabeth (kill me now!) this is sort of a filler chapter to get their feelings sorted out. Next chapter, I shall bring in Sally (COME ON WHO DOESN'T LOVE SALLY AND HER COOKIES?!) and they shall meet and you guys will want to kill me! WOO HOO- oh wait… I shouldn't be cheering…**

**I have to thank you for all the answers from before, I actually enjoy reading other people's perspective on things. It's actually interesting, you guys brought up things I've actually never thought of, but it all seems so logical (as Annabeth would say). A kids life is the best! **

**Song: ****Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato**** I'm listening to it right now actually :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	28. The Dare Exhibit

Chapter 27: The Dare Exhibit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only thing I own is … well nothing so onward with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked into the museum doors to see a big sign, "SPECIAL ART EXHIBITION BY RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE" with a big fat yellow arrow pointing towards a big crowd of people admiring pictures and paintings.

A girl stood in the center of attention with paint splattered jeans and a casual t-shirt. I recognize her at once as Rachel Dare, Percy's girlfriend. "We got a big shot here! So are you interested in another trip over to Europe?" A guy standing next to Rachel asked with a grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to turn that offer down," Rachel smiled back kindly. "I've already got what I want here."

"I heard you got back together with Percy." The guy grinned so big that his sparkling white teeth seems to blind everything in sight. He's good looking that's for sure, with his blond hair and playful smile… he could practically be a male model. "Is that what is stopping you?"

Rachel shrugged, "My career is already at its success, I don't think I need for there to be anymore drama in my life."

"Oh come on, we were famous in Europe! Even though we didn't work out, it's still cool! Plus it would be my honor to be your agent." The guy grinned.

Rachel was about to answer when she saw me standing there, "Annabeth! Over here."

"See you forgot about me already." The blond-haired guy pouted.

"Oh… quit being a baby Fred."

"It's APOLLO! Fred just ruins my charm… I mean seriously Fred?! So common, but Apollo… NOW THAT'S UNIQUE! " The Fred guy grinned.

"That's the name of the Greek god," I vaguely remembered.

"Exactly! That's what makes it so unique!" The blond-hair guy grinned.

Rachel laughed slightly before turning to me. "So you found your way here with no problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious with the big sign," I pointed at the banner up top.

"Well, hello there!" The guy from beside Rachel grinned at me holding out his hands and a charming smile on his face. "I'm Apollo Kiron. Nice to meet you."

"It's Fred Kiron, he's technically my manager… kind of, and quit flirting Fred," Rachel told the guy purposely exaggerating his name.

"I told you! Enough with Fred!" Apollo/Fred grumbled.

"Ignore that stranger-" Rachel begin.

"Oh so now I'm not longer your friend! Just a stranger, my horrible life." The so called stranger sighed in a joking tone.

"-come on I'll treat you to some pizzas." Rachel continued ignoring the interruption.

"There's no need-" I begin before Rachel interrupted me with a wide smile.

"I told you it's my treat, plus I'm rather hungry." Rachel added. "I've been walking around the exhibition all day with nothing to fill my stomach."

"I'm hungry too. So I sing the blues. Hoping for food. So please if you could." Fred recited.

"That was the worst poem yet." Rachel sighed. "I'll treat you too Mr. Big Boss." Rachel said back before turning back to me. "You're not busy or anything right? I'd hate to be a bother to you."

"No it's fine, I'm just kind of curious of why you wanted to talk to me." I begin. "I know Percy is my brother and all that but-"

Rachel laughed, "Ignorance is funny, come along Percy's sister, we've got a lot to discuss."

'_Bliss...'_ I thought correcting the saying in my mind. _'Ignorance is bliss… not funny'_ I didn't say it out loud instead I just said, "Umm… sure?"

~PAGEBREAK~

"I know you're not Percy's sister." Was the first thing Rachel said as soon as her friend left to get food.

For a moment I was thinking that she said _'girlfriend'_ before realizing she had actually said _'sister'_. I hesitated, choosing my words carefully before answering, "I'm not his sister, more like his half-sister." I added in a light laugh to make the situation seem less tense.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "No one is here, so you don't need to worry about keeping it a secret. Percy is off somewhere at work and Fred-"

"APOLLO!" A voice yelled from behind me.

"-is going to buy us some food." Rachel continued as if nothing has happened. "Now." Rachel said directing a glare at her friend, who immediately again rushed towards the long line for another serving of food.

"So who's that friend of yours?" I asked motioning towards the guy that was 'buying' us food, but rather is flirting with the girl that was currently in front of him.

"Oh him? That's my manager… kind of. We have a complicated relationship." Rachel laughed. "Don't let his ego get so big. He already thinks that he's a hot guy, no need to boast that ego. I call him Fred all the time, pisses him off a lot." Rachel placed her handbag down next to her and faced me, "But that aside, see only me now and plus I'm easy to get along with so you could tell me anything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

Rachel seems oblivious to my suspicion because she simply said, "Don't need to be so scared, I already told you, I'm not the bitchy or scary revenging girlfriend. I knew for a while that you weren't Percy's sister."

I stared at the red-headed girl for a moment, "So Percy really tells you everything…" I began.

"Depends on what is your definition of everything." Rachel replied with a simple shrugged. "He didn't even trust me enough to tell me that his father was a famous rich person until I saw his face on the cover of a magazine while I was in Europe."

"You were in Europe?"

"I _was_ in Europe," Rachel smiled. "I actually just got back recently and then I finally found out Percy had a little sister, just to find out it's not his little sister."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Listen, Percy may be the world's sweetest boyfriend, but even to me he doesn't reveal all his emotions. He thinks that it'll make him seem rather weak… for some odd reason, he thinks everyone depends on him. He was always the person to go to when there's trouble, but the poor guy doesn't know who to go to when he has problem."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Percy cares about you." Rachel clarifies.

I knew that Percy cared about me and it was not out of responsibility like I had thought so in the beginning but honestly I'm not ready to face him yet, I have no plan, no sense of understanding at all when it comes to a certain fake brother of mine. "Did Percy sent you here to talk to me?"

"No one sends me here." Rachel laughed good-naturedly. "I simply pry out information when I want to and I don't listen to anyone. I do everything according to my own agenda."

"I can see that," I remarked.

"Just talk to him." Rachel suddenly blurted out. "He's working himself like a workaholic. Whenever I ask him to go out now, he always seems to be a bit 'out of it'. Then he would quickly deny that nothing was bothering him." Rachel sighed.

"Well he shouldn't be too bothered. He may care about me but he needs to stop butting into my own life." I grumbled.

"Just because he punched your friend?" Rachel smirked. "You should-"

"I know what you are going to say… Percy is not the kind of guy to be punching another guy senseless without a suitable reason. If he's not that kind of guy then why did I see him punching Luke." I asked her back as Rachel seem a bit speechless with my little speech.

"Trust me, just like how boys can't understand girls, we can never understand how the violent nature of boys works." Rachel laughed as if my question was nothing serious, but rather just a simple yes or no answer. "I think you're cool, and I know Percy cares about you. It doesn't matter whether or not you're his sister, he just seems to have you on a real high priority list."

"What about you?"

"I love Percy, but sometimes I feel as if he keeps a whole other part hidden from me, maybe you can help me with that." Rachel said shyly.

I hesitated, "You're telling me to talk to him? I can't do that, the situation is just going to get awkward."

"I just can't bear to see him sad, he's always acting as if it doesn't affect him, but I could clearly tell that he's rather troubled. The Percy I'm used to, is happy and occasionally a scatterbrain." Rachel laughed.

"I can't do that."

"It's not that hard," Rachel began. "First you call him up to meet you. Then you start of the conversation by saying, 'how is it going? Since I'm no longer your sister, can we be friends?' see not that hard at all."

"That's not what I meant." I mumbled.

"Oh and before I forget, Percy told me to tell you-"

"So Percy did tell you to come here." I pointed out.

"More or less, but I decided to come here myself." Rachel smiled. "Anyways, he had some things to do," Rachel scoffed as if saying _'yeah right'_. "And he told me to give you an invitation to this dinner party." She held out a fancy looking envelope.

I reached over to open up the flap, "Well tell him, I'm not going." I decided.

"What do I look like? A messenger? You want to tell your so-called brother something, you do it yourself." Rachel crossed her arms.

"But-"

"FOOD IS HERE!" A rather loud cheerful voice interrupted our exchange. The Apollo guy from earlier placed down three trays of food as he grinned at the girl who had helped him, "Thank you," He winked at her before slipping something in her hands.

'_Such a flirt,'_ I thought disapprovingly.

"So what are we talking about?" The guy sat down at the only other empty seat as the girl he flirted with walked away with a huge grin.

"Nothing that is of your concerns." Rachel told him.

"Hey, hey, I'm your manager, I have rights to know of your whereabouts and problems." He grinned.

"Personal problems are not included in the contract." Rachel said as she lifted her fork to try the salad.

"But as an ex-boyfriend I have a right to know." Apollo winked flirtingly.

"As an ex-boyfriend, you have no privileges to know about my personal life at all, considering you could use it to blackmail me." Rachel shot back. I stared back and forth between the two of them a bit shocked as they continued their barter.

"I thought we ended on good terms!" The ex-boyfriend whined.

"We did, but it doesn't mean I have to tell you every single thing." Rachel said with finality before another guy came up to her with a clipboard in his hand.

"Ms. Dare," The teen guy with the clipboard called out. "We need you in Exhibit A, there are a few people requesting your presence and you as well Mr. Kiron-"

"It's Apollo, Ben," Apollo grinned at the guy.

"Sorry Apollo, but they are also asking for you, something about collaborating with the museum to have a showcase of Ms. Dare's artwork." Ben replied as he handed Apollo a folder. "Information is all in there and if you may, follow me."

"Do you need a lift anywhere? Ben could drive you there or something." Rachel offered.

"It's okay, I drove here." I told her before stuffing the invitation into my bag. "Well, it was nice meeting you Apollo," I decided to be nice to the harmless flirting guy.

"The pleasure is all mine." Apollo grinned before getting slapped in the head by a laughing Rachel. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Rachel grinned holding in her laughter. "Trying to save Annabeth from your raged cashier girlfriend." She pointed towards the counter where a girl seem to be sending death glares at me.

"Aye, I just met her too." Apollo fiddled with the planner in his hand. "Looks like I'm going have to cancel my date with her."

"You're a jerk." Rachel grumbled.

"Watch it girl." Apollo warned jokingly. "I'm your manager."

"I'm your biggest selling artist." Rachel shot back.

"True true." Apollo turned to me. "Looks like we're not destined to be." He faked a sigh. "My ex-girlfriend is getting rather jealous." He joked.

Rachel didn't even seem fazed, "Leave her alone Fred, come on. Oh and Annabeth," I lifted my head up towards her direction. "Don't forget about the invitation." I nodded as Rachel turned around to find the Apollo guy off at the next table full of tourist, young ladies to be exact. Rachel shook her head sighing, "Well, I'll see you around Annabeth."

Without warning she motioned towards the teenager guy from earlier. "Ben!" Rachel nodded towards Apollo. Ben nodded and soon Apollo was dragged off by his collar while Rachel walked behind the guys with a satisfied smirk on her face.

**Percy's POV:**

"You need to chill man." The annoying voice said aloud again. I swear I was just itching to go find him and punch his sorry face. "Annabeth just simply drop her phone as she rushed off somewhere. Look, I'm going to apologize for-"

"Being an ass?" I offered trying to control my anger.

"Taunting you like that, never knew that you couldn't take a joke." He said with a smug tone.

"Luke." I tried to say his name as nicely as possible. "I could take jokes, but that was clearly not a joke."

"What? Been too spoiled as a little daddy's boy that you couldn't take someone questioning you?" He smirked.

"Are you done yet? Get out." I said rudely, not that I care

He was poking around in my office, according to him however, it was part of being a guest. "Shouldn't you like welcome me or something?" He asked smugly as he lifted up a few pieces of papers on my desk. I just want to punch his face right now. He's been looking around my office like a snoop and frankly it's annoying me.

"Not when you weren't exactly welcome." I snarled.

"A guest is a guest, plus I'm just waiting for Annabeth, so don't mind me." Luke sighed as he took a seat in a guest chair… when he certainly isn't one.

"Well bad luck for you, Annabeth probably isn't coming to work today." I told him, not technically the truth… heck it was what teachers would call an 'educated guess'.

Cause: since Annabeth probably feels like I'm a grade A jerk

Effect: She will be hiding from me.

In addition a third conclusion to that little cause and effect is:

Problem: I need her to go to my dad's dinner party. Oh yeah, did I forget? I have an overly annoying cocky jerk in my office right now.

"How would you know?" Luke asked not even having the decency to get his feet off my coffee table.

"I just know!" I grumbled not wanting him to be all happy smiling knowing that Annabeth is not exactly as close to me as she was before.

"Oh what's this?" Luke suddenly asked as I turned around seeing him hold up a ring box.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled at him quickly grabbing it out of his hand.

"So proposing are we? Who might it be?" He asked with a cocky grin that I was itching to slap off his face.

"You'd better leave before I have security come in." I threatened him, putting the box in my coat pocket..

He finally had the manners to look up at me, "Look, you may have a big business behind your daddy's ass, but I'm still the older one here." He warned me, which was probably true, if we're counting a couple days or months.

"What are you for me to respect you? This is my office and I have all the rights to kick you out of here." I warned him.

"Okay okay, no need to bring out the violence, I'm leaving." Luke held up his hand while probably holding in a smirk. "I'm done looking around anyways-"

"When no one exactly gave you the permission to…" I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"Tell Annabeth I stopped by. Later daddy's boy." He smirked, probably knowing that he had gotten under my skin already.

I grumbled as I rearranged my papers that the so called Luke guy messed with. _'What the hell was he doing here anyways? Didn't he already see Annabeth at that so call school of his already?'_ I thought but quickly brushed it aside.

I poked my head out of my office door, "Did you give me the invitation for that dinner party yet?" I asked Michelle as I saw her typing away on the computer.

"Rachel said she'd give it to you."

"Rachel was here?" I asked rather surprised. If I'm not mistaken, she had an exhibit showing today at the museum.

"She dropped by this morning while you were out checking on the supplies." Michelle answered with a kind smile, "It's nice to see that you're no longer holding on the past Percy."

I gave her a weak smile, "Compared to now, I think the past was easier." She gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it off. "If there's anything, call me okay? I'm going out a bit." I reached in to grab my jacket and keys. "Oh and tell Alan to double check the contract that got send in today. Make sure that he's checking the number of zeroes on the supply list."

My elder co-worker laughed, "Don't worry, I'm double checking everything now. Just leave everything to me. You could use a break, you've been coped up in this office for a while now." Michelle noticed.

"It's nothing, just the construction and such." I quickly said before leaving everything to Michelle and heading out to my car.

Turning on the engine I quickly dialed a call to Nico. "You're disrupting my sleep… this better be worth it." A deep voice went through my ear piece.

I adjusted my microphone, "Nico, so how's Annabeth and Thalia doing-?"

I heard something fall in the background at the word '_Thalia_' and Nico's voice asking again more alert, "Who is this?"

"Dude, chill, it's just Percy." I assured him.

"This is not some voice changer thing is it?" Nico asked nervously.

'No… it's really Percy." I told him.

"You don't have any kind of tracking bug on his phone or anything right?" He asked cautiously as his voice drifted away.

"No," I answered a bit unsure at where Nico was getting at.

"My dad didn't put you up to this, did he?" Nico continued his suspicion.

"Your dad hates me." I trailed off. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

There was a silence on the other end before I heard Nico's voice again, "Oh yeah. It's nothing, just- wait, why are you calling me?"

"Just asking how you are doing-"

"Get to the point."

I sighed, "Have you been over to Thalia's lately?" I asked taking a turn towards the parking lot of a crowded museum.

"Maybe. Why the sudden interest?" Nico asked cautiously.

"Stop with the mysteriousness, I just want to ask how Annabeth is doing." I spilled as I took a turn towards a busy street.

"She's been taking up all my time with Thalia if that's what you mean." Nico grumbled. "Other than that… she's perfectly fine. Apparently she found out about Thalia and I."

"I guess you're not as secretive as you think you are." I grinned despite knowing the fact that he couldn't see me.

"More like it was your fault." Nico mumbled.

"Don't be blaming it on me." I warned him. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him as I quickly parked my car into an empty space.

"Depends. What do you need?"

"Can you head over to Thalia's and-" I paused a bit, turning off my engine. "-tell her that there's a dinner party that she needs to be present at."

"The heading over Thalia's I can do, but your little problem with Annabeth is none of my concerns." Nico said rather cold-heartily.

"Nico, I've never asked you for any other favor, just this once-"

"No is no." he said with finality before discontinuing my call. I murmured a few unpleasant words before opening my car door and heading towards the front steps of the museum.

'_Fine,'_ I thought to myself. _'I'll just not tell Annabeth and go alone… I mean it's not like anyone is going to know. Right?'_ I asked myself.

As I walked up the steps, I could've sworn I saw someone with curly blond hair rushing past. I brushed that thought away and headed up the museum steps.

"Rachel!" I called out to my girlfriend as I saw her walking behind two guys, one of them, I recognized as Fred.

Rachel turned around and let out a surprised look as if she couldn't believe I was here. "Why are you here?" Rachel asked as she walked over.

"I have to support my girlfriend don't I?" I smiled warmly at her, pulling her into a bear hug.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, then snapped her fingers as if she just remembered something, "Oh, Annabeth was just here."

I released her from the hug and stared at her, "Did you say Annabeth was just here?" I asked not sure if I heard it right. "Why was she here?"

For a moment Rachel look disappointed, "I asked her to come."

"So, the famous Percy Jackson!" I heard Fred's voice from behind me. "How are you doing old buddy?" I turned towards the voice, he looked the same as he had three years ago. He walked up to me and placed an arm on Rachel's shoulder. "Now having your security guy taking me away like that… is not good for my publicity."

"You have no publicity." Rachel retorted back not even bothering to take Fred's arm off her shoulder.

Despite how much I wanted to hate the guy for taking my girlfriend away years ago, I couldn't bring myself to. This guy was too playful to be pissed at. "Fred-"

The guy shook his head and threw his hands up in frustration, "APOLLO! You and Rachel… It's Apollo! Fred is much too common!"

Rachel laughed, "Fred just go over there to discuss the showcase, I think I deserve a little alone time with Percy." Fred walked away, mumbling to himself angrily about the difference of Apollo and Fred.

I looked at my girlfriend, "How about some food?"

"Thanks for asking like a good boyfriend, but I'm afraid your little sister has already got that covered. How about I show you a few famous paintings?"

"You know I hate that, it's not even interesting." I complained.

"And being in your office the whole day is any better." Rachel said before she led the way to a hallway of paintings.

**THEY WERE SO DAMN CLOSE TO MEETING AGAIN! aye… But how was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? Not exactly my best chapter… but it's more like a filler chapter I guess… But yeah, I'm not going to answer reviews this chapter because I actually have to finish my homework… found out I got this class… and yeah homework is just laying there. I'll try to post up another chapter before I start school if possible since we're having a test on the first week… but yeah I'll try :D**

**CHALLENGE! ****When was the first time Annabeth's nickname, "wise girl" was mentioned in the series?**

**If you are able to get this challenge right…. Hmm… what should we do? YOU'LL GET TO LIVE A DAY IN CAMP-HALF BLOOD! CABIN OF YOUR CHOICE! EVEN THE MINOR GODS CABIN! (yeah.. that mean expect a long author note next chapter XD)**

**Song: ****Fly Over State: Jason Aldean**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	29. Meeting The Parents

Chapter 28: Meeting the Parents

**Long author note… yes this must be here : answer was Clarisse or the plumbing chapter (I think you guys know the rest…I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**AAZ: Woah, Chiron there might be a few new readers, erm, campers that will entering your camp for training for a day.**

**Mr. D: EXCUSE ME Annoying Ape Zebra! There will not be any new campers without my permission! I have many troubles with all these… ugh… demigods!**

**Chiron: Mr. D, this is a safe haven for demigods, we should take them all in with open hands. *turns to AAZ* May I ask who are these demigods.**

**AAZ: Well… *points towards a large crowd at the base of Thalia's pine tree* I had the satyrs go on emergency recruiting to get all of them here in time, but I assure you… THEY ARE DEFINITELY DEMIGODS! All fourteen demigods accounted for!**

**Chiron: Have they been claimed?**

**AAZ: Only some of them to be honest, but the others should get claimed soon *mumbles* or they'll just disappear after a day…**

**Chiron: What?**

**AAZ: *laughs nervously* Nothing! Percy my friend! YOU HAVE NEW SIBLINGS!**

**Percy: Did you say I have new siblings? **

**AAZ: YES! MEET THEM! IT'S Sportgirl247 and Percy Jackson Fan 29!**

**Percy: HEY WE HAVE THE SAME NAME! Wait… why is there number in your guys name?**

**AAZ: They have unique representation of their names, kind of like a pseudonym!**

**Percy: What's a presodym? **

**AAZ: Don't worry your siblings can help you! They probably got the brains of the family**

**Mr. D: I have never heard Poseidon having any more kid-**

**AAZ: Mr. D, do you seriously have time to stalk Poseidon's every girlfriend?**

**Mr.D: *Dangerous glow in his eyes* excuse me…**

**AAZ: *snaps finger and Mr. D disappear* OH MR. D YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING TO ATTEND TO? I GOT YOU! *turns to Chiron suspicious glaze* He's busy talking with Hades about the dead partiers from a few days ago. But there are a few unclaimed demigods, I was hoping-**

**Travis: WE'LL BE HAPPY TO TAKE THEM! WE HAVE LUKE HERE TO HELP US!**

**Luke: Why am I always brought back? I LIKE MY LIFE IN ESYLISM! STOP TAKING ME OUT WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF COOKING MY BARBACUE! **

**AAZ: Calm down Luke, it's just because your old friend wants to talk to you-**

**Luke: Thalia? But she's-**

***Hunter comes out to view smiling* **

**Luke: NOO NOO NOO! PLEASE SHE'S SHE's- *claws at the groun* HADES TAKE ME BACK! HADES HELP! **

**AAZ: Hunter you may join Luke but don't… how do I say this nicely… kill him. Travis and Connor I may still need you guys to help the rest of the campers. YOU HAVE 11 CAMPERS IN YOUR CABIN!**

**Connor: Dad have been busy! *laughs***

**Travis: Let's hope these kids have shaving cream because I'm in a mood for a *glance at confused face of campers* shaving my beard! Yes my beard!**

**Connor: Nice save bro! **

**AAZ: Just a second guys! They are not all your siblings, actually only CelestialBronzeLightning is your real sibling! **

**Connor: Wait… then-**

**Travis: There's no more undetermined… what's with the sudden-**

**AAZ: *snaps finger* There are still undetermined campers, and these will be staying in the Hermes Cabin, AzianDemigod16, The Innocent Little Human, yanksrock615, br1ck, Tajee165, no-percabeth-no-life, viet girl14, nerdygangsta, and AtlantaJackson95**

**Travis: *daze* shaving cream…. Shaving cream AHHH WHY AM I HOLDING SHAVING CREAM!**

**Connor: *nods are new campers***

**Travis: WE HAVE… uhh.. COUNSELORS DUTY TO DO!**

**Annabeth: Those are weird na- IT'S YOU AGAIN! **

**Nico: What is all this madness…. I'm trying to sleep here!**

**AAZ: NICO GOOD TIMING AS ALWAYS-**

**Nico: I just woke up… whatever, I'm off.**

**AAZ: WOAH WOAH WOAH! You still need to show your siblings around!**

**Nico; SIBLING? WHAT IS HAZEL DOIN-**

**AAZ: Who's Hazel? I was talking about Lightning- AND'Death! **

**Annabeth: Again with the weird names!**

**Percy: Wise girl it's not cool to call people's name weird.**

**Annabeth: Oh and Wise girl is any better!**

**Percy: I'm just-**

**Nico: You guys mind fighting and kissing later? I'm tyring to figure out how my dad manage to even get another date…**

**AAZ: He's the god of the dead, lots of girls like dark and mysterious-**

**Nico: Not me-**

**AAZ: You're not a girl…**

**Nico: Not what I meant! I mean, my dad is old… he wears SKULL UNDERPANTS!**

**Percy: So that is true?!**

**Nico: Of course, I think he was about to get me one for Christmas but Persephone decided to turn me into a dandelion… which completely ruin my first Christmas in the underworld…**

**AAZ: *runs away quietly* **

***night time***

**DEMIGODS/READERS: AHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! MY SHIRT! NOOO!**

**Chiron: STOLLS!**

**AAZ: *whispers* High five guys! You did well! Here's 30 drachmas!**

**Travis: Nice doing business with you!**

**Connor: *drops drachmas 5 feet away* You mind getting that for me**

**AAZ: Sure! *walks ove- * WHAT IS THIS?! STOLLS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Travis: Sorry we can't get blamed! **

**Connor: But if it makes you feel better… there's a life time supply of shaving cream down there!**

**AAZ: Damn Stolls…. I hope you guys are enjoying your cabins… cause I'm going to get punished by Zeus…**

**Percy's POV:**

I lagged behind as Rachel went on about the art work of some guy who cut off his ear. To be honest… I was only half listening; my mind was more focused on what Annabeth was here for.

'_Why was she here?'_ I kept asking myself.

"Percy, Percy?" Rachel's voice interrupted my thoughts.

My head shot up, "Huh? What happened?"

"Nothing happened besides you weren't really listening to anything I was saying." Rachel pointed out.

"I was listening," I defended myself. "Some guy who cut his ear off right?"

Rachel sighed, "Is that all you took from this?"

I smiled weakly, "He did some kind of art?" I grabbed her hand and led her back towards the way we were going before.

"Where are we going now?"

"Come on, we've been looking at other people's artwork, I want to see yours!" I said excitedly. Rachel smiled slightly and let me drag her away from the Van Gogh guy's painting. "So what's with Fred here suddenly?"

"He's my manager, Percy you know that already." Rachel laughed.

"You guys seem rather close-"I began.

"Are you getting jealous?" Rachel smirked.

"He's naturally a flirt." I started. I wasn't sure whether or not I was jealous or not, sure I felt inferior, but for some reason the feeling wasn't as intense as it should've been. "He does know that we're together… I mean you guys broke up right?"

"You actually think I am someone to be cheating on you after trying so hard to get back with you?" Rachel stopped walking and pulled me back.

I quickly shook my head, "Not you, I'm just worried that Fred might not have known we're dating."

"Oh trust me, the guy knows. He tried to flirt with Annabeth just now." Rachel laughed. "That guy never stops flirting."

"He needs to know his limit." I said a bit angry but it soon washed away because I suddenly remember about Annabeth. "Wait you haven't exactly told me about why Annabeth was here."

"I told her to come," Rachel said simply. I cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I gave her the invitation for you," Rachel said simply.

"The invitation?"

"The one Michelle gave me to give you." Rachel explained.

I immediately panicked, "Wait what?"

"The dinner party right? Michelle told me to tell Annabeth as well if I ever see her, so I called her up." Rachel said as if it was nothing.

While I was just trying to not freak out, "Rachel, you know that both Annabeth and I are not particularly friendly… or like even stranger mode. Having her going to the dinner would just make everything-"

"Normal again." Rachel finished for me.

"No, even more chaotic again." I told her.

"What's the difference anyways? You were just going to ask her later on."

I shook my head, "Actually… I was thinking of not asking her at all." I mumbled. "I mean it's not like anyone can tell the difference, my dad couldn't even see that his real daughter is all the way in California… while another random girl is pretending to be my sister!"

"It would seem… that you are still mad at her." Rachel noticed.

"I'm not mad-"

"Just confused?" Rachel offered. I didn't answer her. "You're not acting like yourself… and frankly I don't like it. When we just got back together you were just like before, then just because of this little dispute, you're putting off everything." Rachel paused as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should continue. "The reason I actually called Annabeth here… was because you seem to be acting this way because of your little dispute. I'm starting to think the only reason you came here is probably because I told Michelle to give me the invitation."

"That's not true!" I tried to deny. Sure I was kind of avoiding Rachel a bit but either way I was not going to miss her art exhibition. "Except from the fact I found out about the invitation… I was still going to visit you anyways." I admitted. "I felt guilty for putting you off all this time."

Rachel sighed, "I know," She entwined her hands with mine. "I'm glad you still care enough to feel guilty."

This time I actually laughed for real, "Well aren't you glad that I'm also extending the dinner invitation to your Dare Enterprise."

"Nice try, but considering that my family's company is a big organization, we're also invited." Rachel told me with a rather know-it-all tone.

"By the way, it's Paul's birthday today, are you heading over to celebrate later?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel began hesitating a bit. "I've been invited to a celebration with some of my friends."

I frowned for a moment before putting a smile back on my face, "It's okay, I mean I just wanted to ask, just in case you didn't make any plans."

"I'm sorry- it's just-"

"Rachel it's fine." I said trying to not make her feel so guilty. "I can't expect you to let go out your friends just because of my stepdad's birthday." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Now… when was my boyfriend ever such a great gentlemen?" Rachel asked pretending to look rather clueless.

"I've always been a nice gentleman." I grinned.

"Well nice gentleman, where should we go next?" Rachel feign politeness as she smirked at me.

"Come on, time for you to show off a little bit."

"First promise me that I'll get the Percy that I love back?" Rachel looked at me, her emerald green eyes piercing through mine.

"I promise," I told her, knowing that I'll have to find Annabeth and actually talk things out with her whether I like it or not.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Oh gods… no… how am I going to deal with this?! I stared at the invitation in my hand as I sat in Thalia's car, right in front of Percy's house. I'm not really sure why I'm so nervous. I was going to have to face him sooner or later anyways… _'Why not later?'_ The cowardly part of my mind offered. I instantly pushed that thought behind. I haven't seen him at all for over a week at least… maybe two… I'm not going to waste my time keeping track of that.

I opened Thalia's door and instantly cursed, knowing that the great Thalia Grace would be yelling at me for hogging her car for the whole day. I looked at the place that I've called home for at least a couple months now.

I walked up to the front door and hesitated… whether or not I should knock. Stupid I know… probably one of the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my life… yes this definitely tops the transferring to Columbia what not. If what Rachel had said was true… if what Thalia had said was true… then why should I be scared of facing Percy. _'Because you'll never know exactly what's the outcome of this situation.'_ The logical side of my brain told me.

To be frank, my brain probably speaks the truth now. As much as I want to find out the outcome of what would happen when Percy confront me or I confront him… I'm a bit scared… because knowing Percy… he is much too unpredictable.

I cleared my throat and raised my hand up… preparing to knock the door… but quickly put my hand down before I could get up the courage. _'Practice makes perfect.'_ I told myself as I rehearsed the lines I had in my head.

"Percy, I know you're mad at me for lying but I didn't mean too- oh sure I totally didn't mean too." I mumbled to myself. "Look I'm sorry… can we just pretend nothing happen and be friends again-? No no… way to blunt." I paced around the front porch, trying to think of new conversation ideas.

Little did I know there was a car pulling up the driveway… and just my luck it was Percy Jackson walking out of there.

"I don't usually say sorry… but considering that it's my fault..- NO NO!" I stomped around not taking any noticed of my surrounding. "I'm a liar but you're also a liar… so it's fair game right- no… too offensive… it'll just get him more mad."

"Do you need anything?" A voice from behind me said out that nearly made me jumped right out of my shoes... or socks… whatever the case is.

I twirled around at once noticing the voice was not a male's voice… thank the gods that it's not Percy… but rather it's an older woman. Well she looked rather young and she has this kind look to her eyes even. Her brown hair was loosely tied up as if she had hastily tied it up in a rush. Her brown eyes seem to spread warmth all over my body, just like her confused smile was.

"I-I'm… umm…" I didn't know what to say. To begin I don't even know this woman… and yet she seems rather familiar with this place. Let's just say… I was shocked when she took out a pair of keys that I recognized as my- er… Percy's house key.

"You must be looking for Percy." The woman said with a kind voice. Her hands reached over to open the door. She turned around to face me as she placed the keys back into her handbag. In her hand she held some kind of novel. "Why don't you come in and make yourself at home?" She offered.

I hesitated, "I'm not sure-"

"Its okay, I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind. He told me to come visit him… yet he forgets." The lady chuckled as she stepped into the house and motioned me in. "That kid…" She laughed as she walked back out her car. "Would you mind helping me carry these in?"

I nodded, "Sure," I quickly followed her out to her car as she handed me a short pile of books.

"Can you carry those?" She asked me as I took the pile of books in my hand and carried them in. She smiled at me, "Just take in those and put it on the table in the living room first. You're not in a rush are you?' She asked a bit embarrassed.

"N-no," I quickly said. "I'm just here to look for Percy, but I have some time on my hand." I smiled back at the woman who seems to be unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Just carry those into the house, I can get the rest." She told me. I nodded and placed the pile of books on the table as I walked in with the older woman right behind me. I stood up and was about to leave when the woman called me back. "Do you want anything? Percy's probably going to be home soon so you could just wait." She told me.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I asked cautiously… I mean… it's not everyday that you see a random woman walking up to a home that you've lived at for almost more than half a year. Just to make things more weirder… she seems to have the key to the place as if she lived here before you.

The woman didn't seem the least offended by my question, instead she just turned around, her eyes twinkling with such kindness I couldn't help but feel like I'm in a presence of my mom before she had died. "I didn't introduce myself yet did I?" She asked, more to herself. "I must be getting too old. I'm Sally Jackson."

"Jackson…" I let Percy's last name hang in the air a bit before realization came to my mind. "You're- you're Percy's family member?"

"You're a smart girl." The woman laughed as she walked to the living room, I followed her, bit unsure of what I should do. "Actually though… I think Percy's mom would be the more appropriate introduction."

I tried to compare the two faces. They had the same facial expression aside from the fact that Percy's hair is jet black and he had a bit of a tan. But I could tell the similarity, the kindness behind their smiles, the little mischievous spark deep within their eyes, and most noticeable was the friendliness casual greeting that both the mother and the son seem to carry out.

"I'm sorry I didn't know-"

Ms. Jackson laughed, "There's no need to be sorry Annabeth. You actually helped me a lot with those books. If I had to carry that box of books by myself, Percy would be complaining about my health." Ms. Jackson looked up at me as she piled the books out. "The house actually looks cleaner than normal… was he expecting you?"

"He didn't know I was coming over." I told her as I came to the conclusion that Percy's mom doesn't know about his little half sister.

"Well I'm actually surprised to see that boy clean. I can't get him to clean his toy box when he was small… but now that he lives in a great house like this… it's so clean. Look at that! Even his table is shining!" She exclaimed pointing to the table in the living room.

I smiled a bit at the memory of Percy being so annoyed of me making him clean his pigsty.

_Flashback_

"Look at this fish tank! It's the only thing that's clean in this house!" I exclaimed noticing dust on everything… but the fish tank which was gleaming with such brightness that outshines everything else in the room.

"I can't help it." Percy shrugged his face grinning from ear to ear. "I like my fishies."

"Fishies? You still say fishies?!" I asked a bit bewildered. Seriously? A matured man saying 'fishies'? I mean sure, Percy is totally not mature at all, but still. "I don't care what you do… but you are cleaning this place, I can't stand living in a pigsty like this!"

"This is clean!" He gestured to his room.

"Yes… and I'm dumb." I said sarcastically.

"You said it, not me." He grinned holding his hands up.

Honestly at that moment I was ready to slap the grin off his face. "IT WAS SARCASM!"

"You know, it's pretty funny when you're mad." Percy tilted his head to the side like a cute little puppy.

"And your face is going to look cute as a corpse if you don't start cleaning this room." I warned him.

"It's clean-!" He began as I held up a dirty pair shorts in one hand and a ripped t-shirt in the other. He quickly grabbed it away from my hands. "I hate you…" He mumbled.

I grinned, crossing my hands, "Good now start by dusting."

_End of Flashback_

She turned around to face me. "But are you in a hurry to go home?" She asked me

"I'm not in a hurry," I told her. "I just needed to find Percy."

"Then that's great, you wouldn't mind helping me make dinner right?" She asked. "My husband and Percy should be getting home soon, and I am sure that Percy had forgotten about Paul's birthday already."

"Your husband, Poseidon?" I asked because honestly that's the only person I would consider as Ms. Jackson's husband.

"No, that's just Percy's father. We parted ways a long time ago." She said good- naturedly. "It's his step-dad's birthday today. Percy was the one who invited us to celebrate Paul's birthday at his house… but it looks like he forgot about it." She opened the paper bags that held some raw food she probably brought from the stores and placed it on Percy's kitchen table. "Can you get me the eggs?"

I reached into the Percy's refrigerator and grab a few eggs from the dozen and handed them to Mrs. Jackson.

Sally turned around as if she had forgotten something, "This is so rude of me, I don't even know your name."

This time I laughed for real, "I didn't introduce myself. It's Annabeth Chase." I greeted Percy's mom.

"Where is that flour?" Ms. Jackson asked herself. "I'm not sure where it is, he's not really consistence in where he keeps his food."

"It's in the first cabinet right next to your feet." I told her, trying to be helpful.

Sally raised an eyebrow as she managed to get the flour from under her feet, "You're familiar with everything around this house." Sally noticed. "Do you come here often?"

Now was the right time to get nervous, I didn't know whether or not she knew exactly about Percy's father's little skirmish with other women. "I… umm… we work in the same company so we're rather close,"

Sally nodded as if she accepted that reasoning, "Well time to make the cream and frosting."

By the time we finished making the homemade cake, I was rather comfortable talking to Percy's mom. It's rather understandable how these two people could be related, they just make me feel so welcomed. Through talking to her, I almost forgot about my problem that had risen with Percy.

"Blue frosting?" I asked as I saw her mixed some blue food coloring into the finished product. "Percy was seriously about the blue food?" I asked remembering about one of the first conversations I've had with him and he had said something about 'blue food'.

Before Ms. Jackson could answer, I heard the front door swinging open and I heard Percy's voice, "I got it Paul, I can't believe you're so old now."

"What? Now that I'm no longer your teacher you don't respect me any more Percy?" Another man's voice.

"Paul you know that's not what I meant!" Percy's whining voice could be heard from all the way in the kitchen.

"Percy in the kitchen!" Sally called from beside me. Instantly I panicked. I've been so distracted talking to his mom that I forgot how to deal with talking to him! "Your friend is here too!"

Percy's footsteps were getting closer and closer, I felt my heart beating a bit more faster than normal. "My friend?" At that moment his head poked through the kitchen doors and his sea-green eyes widen in surprise. "A-Annabeth…?" He stuttered.

"I saw her as I got to your house, so I invited her in." Percy's mom said as she casually placed the finished cake onto the table. Little did Ms. Jackson noticed the tension between both Percy and I."Well since you are home now, I've brought over some books for you."

Percy didn't answer, all he seems to be doing is just staring at me in shock.

"Why don't you and Annabeth help bring those up to the empty room?"

I instantly cursed remembering how the empty room probably still holds my personal belongings when I had lived with Percy. While on the other hand, Percy seem to snap out of his trance as he grabbed my hands and pulled me away from the kitchen. "Sure we'll do it." He said quickly dragging me away from his mom and step-dad.

"So…" He began as if unsure what to say as he placed down the pile of books in his room.

"I know, you called me up here to yell at me. If you want to yell at me, go ahead and get it over with." I told him bluntly. "I know I'm a liar and you have all the rights to yell at me. I used you for your money just to go to the school here."

Percy's eyes went wide as he registered what I just said, "That's- that's not what I called you up here for. I-"

I knew what I was going to say, I prepared it for almost a week now, looking back… I don't even know why'd I even agree with Emily's plan. "I've already prepared my resignation to the school as well as the office. I'll tell your real sister to come to New York. I'm sorry for wasting your time, and causing you all these trouble."

"Annabeth, just-"

"I'll leave New York and not bother you ever again." I said with finality as Percy just stared at me too shock to comprehend what he had just heard.

**Review Answers:**

**Gill: Honestly I never knew that, I live in the west coast so I kept thinking that In-N-Out are over at the east coast as well! But haha thanks for telling me :D**

**Sierra: In my opinion just give writing a try! It's better to try it then regret it later huh? **

**Dude702: Interesting, I always love reading your predictions haha, probably something I've never thought of, I'm not actually sure if I'm planning on bringing in Calypso yet or no, still debating in my head actually! Thanks again world greats and awesome dude!**

**-0-**

**I know.. I know, I'm getting a bit rusty.. considering I've been just looking at History notes all day long about homo sapiens, homo erectus… kill me now! But yeah, school's been hectic and it's only the third day, so I'm pretty much in for hell this year (sigh) But will I make Annabeth leave New York? Honestly I'm just planning a quick Percabeth recouncile (since I always seem to drag things on) Well tomorrow will be more fun… FRESHMAN FRIDAY! Freshmen had better watch out cause I'm gonna destroy them *smirks evilly***

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	30. The Blue Delta and the Blond

Chapter 29: The Blue Delta and the Blond

**Little breathing room since school started… never loved minimum day so much! Well you're gonna love me… then hate me… well… then hate me again. Not going to promise whether or not I can update next week at all (school's getting worst and worst…) I probably won't be able to answer reviews at all… (I'm barely getting through my PMs), I know I'm a horrible person, but just stick with me here :D**

**Well Freshman Friday, let's just say… I'm having trouble just dragging them up the stairs with five other freshmen pulling me from every side (ALMOST 800 FRESHMEN IN OUR SCHOOL! So crowded…). But managed to get a few taped down with duct tape and let's just say that I said hi to a freshman today and she ran away from me…**

**Reviews: **

**Greek Fire PMs: **** oh man… who is this?! ARGH I KNOW WHO YOU AE! Nah just kidding! I think I would know someone who I have absurdly long PMs with! Not sure if I should answer in PMs on on here… so let's just answer on here and we shall continue our other 5 conversations later! Haha well I'm glad you think I'm not rusty hmm… maybe I should thank all those history lessons from my teacher. But my favorite part is probably the flashback with the fishies! Just had to include that in there, so let's just say that I'm really happy that you like it! Aww man, I hate typing with phones… it's way to small and I tend to mess up easily, but I agree it was probably a bad thing to tell you to take your time! OH NO! YOU KNOW MY "so-called favorite phrase" haha made me laugh! Well hopefully you "don't take your time" and let's use that universal phrase "UPDATE SOON" **

**Hunter:**** I gotta say… I'm feeling sorry for Luke! But I guess he needs to learn to get along with family! Hmm… I'll mention him for sure, but as the mean guy probably not that mean yet, we need to get the surprised scared Luke.**

**Dude702:**** haha I wish for a mafia attack, but for now and the next chapter… expect good comforting caring Percy, ooh I think I would like to have Percy's 12 gauge shotgun… maybe a little pocket knife for self defense after this :D**

**FISHIE: **** first off… love the name! haha but you are probably right about me being jelly of those fish :D**

**Annabethrules120:**** Totally random haha but afraid she won't XD**

**RWBF Samanatha: haha let me first say thank you for those reviews! But afraid Prachel gonna last for a bit longer! Well with a side dish of Percabeth !**

**Disclaimer: SAY THE DISCLAIMER! SAY IT!**

**AAZ: Dude… you got me all gagged up, Percy go say the disclaimer**

**Percy: If you're gagged up… how did you talk?**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain… AAZ just doesn't want to say the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Then why should I say it?**

**AAZ: CAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Percy: AAZ does not in any way own Percy Jackson- wait what?! NO ONE OWNS ME! WHAT IS THIS?! NO- MMPH MMHP *cough* **

**AAZ: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"_I'll leave New York and not bother you ever again." I said with finality as Percy just stared at me too shock to comprehend what he had just heard._

"Leaving New York?" Percy managed as I tried not to look at his eyes that were bearing through me as if trying to understand why I was saying this.

"I've already prepared everything." I said sorting out the books from one genre to another still avoiding his gaze. "I understand that you're trying to be nice and not revoke back anything you've given me these times, but now that the truth is out, I feel more and more guilty. I think it's best if we just set things back where they belong."

"But I'm not blaming you for anything."

"Stop being like that!" I glared at him.

"Being like what?"

"Acting like nothing is wrong! You may not blame me, but I am blaming myself. Stop trying to make me feel guiltier than I am already."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." Percy said with full sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes you are, anyone in their right mind can see that it's my fault." I glared at him wanting him to blame me rather than just shrug it off as if there's nothing. Blame me if you must… but I do not like to feel this way, it makes me felt like I am some kind of low life.

"It's not your fault though!" Percy quickly denied for my own benefit. "Even if it was you didn't have to go all the way back to California, you could still stay here with me!"

I hesitated, "Why do you want me to stay even after I lied to you?"

Percy stayed silent for a while before replying, "It's- I knew that you weren't my sister for a while now, but I wanted to keep it that way cause I actually enjoy having someone to talk with. I actually considered you to be my real sister."

"But that's just the problem!" I threw my arms up in frustration. I was honestly just going to have a quick talk with him, leave the world wide famous New York, and go back to my spiteful dad just to hope he would at least understand and help me support my college fees. "We're not family! I'm not your sister-"

"But we're friends." Percy said with ease. "I still consider you as a friend."

"Friends don't lie to one another. Friends don't use each other for their own benefit-"

"Why do you keep pointing out the negativity?" Percy asked trying to control his anger.

"I'm not being pessimistic! It's simply the truth."

"I don't even know what pessimistic is, but I know the truth! And the truth is that friends are there for each other no matter what, they tell each other stuff they can't tell anyone else and that's exactly what we did." Percy countered and I have to admit, for once Percy was beating me in an argument, especially something to easy and simple to figure out. "Unlike anyone else I've ever met, I actually felt like-" Percy stopped abruptly as if afraid he might say something he'll regret.

I stared at him in shock, for once Percy is speaking as if he's his own age. "Like…?"

"Look, I'm not saying that you're not at fault, because frankly you are. I just don't get why you would even for a second believe that bastard!"

"That bastard- like you said- is also my friend!" I glared at him, whatever guilt I felt before washed away immediately.

Percy took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I didn't talk all this way just to argue about that guy again. I just want to apologize but-"

"Percy, Annabeth! What's taking you guys so long?" Ms. Jackson's voice called up the stairs interrupting Percy.

"We're coming down Mom!" Percy called down. "Just need to get these sorted out." He turned back to me. "Listen to my explanation of what happened with that jerk-" I shot him a look and he quickly corrected himself. "Your friend and please do not assume things-"

"I do not assume anything!" I furiously deny.

Percy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Let's assume you didn't accuse me in any way." Percy said sarcastically. "Either way, how would you feel if someone said that you're just using your daddy's wealth to put out a big name for yourself?" He asked me.

I hesitated, Luke never did seem like that type of guy. Then again, Percy didn't seem like someone who would be so violent. It's only reasonable that both of them did something out of character for the other to return such an aggressive gesture. Or could it be that I don't know both of them at all?

"I'm not trying to say anything about your friend Luke," He said Luke's name with clear distaste. "But despite all that I really like hanging out with you." Percy hung his head as if in shame. "Pretty contradicting since I said you ruined my life huh?" Percy asked a rather rhetorical question.

Before I could answer, Percy did something I totally didn't expect… he hugged me. With the way he hugged me, it was almost as if he didn't ever wanted to let go. "I'd just like you to only be my friend this time." He said as he squeezed me into a death hug. "No more pretending, I don't think I can ever forgive you again if you lie like this again." He said softly. "Promise me no more secrets." He said releasing me from the hug and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Then you have to promise me as well… no more secrets." I looked at him accusingly.

He shrugged putting his hands down to his sides, "That's different, clearly you admit you're the one at fault so I get to make the condition." He said smirking slightly.

I left my mouth hanging, "You just said-"

"Doesn't matter what I said, it only matters that you blame yourself for being in the wrong, so it's only fair if I propose a condition." He said grinning like a fool, but I could tell there's a sense of seriousness in his voice as if he's not sure how he was going to react if I ever lie like this to him again. "And that condition is to continue to stay in New York until you finish with your education."

"Why do you even care so much about whether or not I stay in New York?" I asked curiously. "This doesn't benefit you in any way."

"Because," He began hesitantly. "I trust that you're not just using me. I really do believe that we bonded, whether it was as sibling or friends."

"That's all? You got no proof, but you're practically putting yourself out for me to use you?" I asked him trying to get him to crack.

"I trust my judgments." He said genuinely. "So are you accepting my compromise?"

'_Friends… I can do that.'_ I thought before finally deciding to give him a real smile this time.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Nothing too casual okay?" Percy told me as he dropped me off at Thalia's house.

"You sure?" I asked feeling a bit uncertain myself because if I wasn't mistaken these rich dinner parties are usually formal and rather classy.

"Positive. If my dad's invited to it, there's not really much to look forward too." Percy laughed. True, we've gotten a bit closer since he now knows that I'm not his sister. I didn't have to work hard to keep the secret from him and he didn't have to rack his brain to make sure he doesn't spill that he knows my secret. In all, life has been mellow since last week and I was planning to keep it that way.

"Just throw on a good looking dress and you should be okay." He advised. "But are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?"

"I'm okay," I told him. "Luke is picking me up." I said cautiously knowing the little skirmish between Percy and Luke haven't exactly been resolved yet.

"I still don't get how'd he even got the invitation." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"You need to stop being so suspicious." I told him, remember how Luke didn't seem all that surprised when I said I was going to the dinner party. Instead the blond-haired guy showed me his invitation and offered to take me there.

"You sure he's not going to get you into another car accident?' Percy asked with a bit worried tone.

I gave him a look before he finally decided to back down. "You should get going now, Rachel is going to be waiting for you."

"She told me to pick her up at six, it's only five forty-fi-" He stopped as he checked his watch. "I'll catch up with you later!" He panicked as he buckled up and started the engine. "Call me when you get there." He said before pulling up the window and dashing away to pick up his girlfriend.

"You're back to friendly base with Kelp Head I see." Thalia noticed as soon as I stepped into her house.

"What do you mean?"

"You're happier than usual and it doesn't help that I've been kept updated since you haven't been using my car but rather carpooling with him." Thalia pointed out. "Well, it's better than drooping around like you usually do." Thalia decided. "But where are you going now? Kelp Head picking you up again?"

"Actually Luke is picking me up, there's this dinner party that Percy told me to go to, but he's picking up his girlfriend."

"Another guy? Annie I can't keep track of all your boyfriends." Thalia remarked as she went through a couple of pictures on her desk.

I blushed, "For the last time Thalia, I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Aren't you going to get ready for your date?" Thalia asked as she sorted out her pictures.

"It's not a date, it's completely for work!"

"I thought you worked with the Kelp Head, why are you working with that Luke guy whatever now?" Thalia asked curiously.

"It's a dinner party for a bunch of rich executives and Luke is attending there too." I replied as I looked over her desk to see a picture she was studying. "Who's this?" I asked picking up a particular picture that caught my eye.

"Just a picture," Thalia said with a shrug.

"No, I mean who's that in the shadows." I said pointing towards a partially hidden face in the shadow that somehow struck me as familiar.

"There's someone in the shadow?" Thalia asked abruptly as she almost fell out of her chair.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden interest, "Are you okay?" Thalia just nodded her head and motioned me to show her the picture of the hidden person. "Right here, don't you see the speck of blond hair?" I asked her pointing towards a barely recognizable spike of hair on the photo. "Did you take this?" I asked in wonder, still trying to decipher who that shadow in the picture was.

"No, it was actually one of my friend's action shot and she told me to check it out." Thalia said smoothly. "Anyways," Thalia grabbed the photo from my hand and put that down. "Don't you have to get dressed up?"

"Are you trying to kick me out?" I asked as I suppressed a smile. "Could it be there's someone lurking in the shadow?" I smirked turning around.

"The car?" A voice out of nowhere asked.

I nodded, "The car." I grinned and faced the familiar face of Nico Di Angelo. I was actually used to seeing him over here with Thalia, but for some reason he always tries to do everything in secret… honestly that guy and his secrecy.

Nico cursed under his breath, "I need to find a better place to hide that car." He stood still in the corner as if he didn't really like exposing himself.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be out of this house in less than fifteen minutes." I told them before heading upstairs to change into a good pair of clothing. By the time I finished putting on one of Thalia's old dress that she let me borrowed I headed down the stairs in time to hear Nico and Thalia talking.

"I didn't even notice that." Nico began. "How did Annabeth see that?"

"She may not major in crime investigation, but Annabeth is rather good at decoding pictures and see hidden aspect of stuff." Thalia said knowingly. "But with the way she looked at the picture it was almost as if she was intrigued by something."

"I can tell," Nico answered. "It couldn't be that she had something to do with this case right?" He asked with a panic tone in his voice.

"The blond hair would means something," Thalia trailed off. "But-"

"We can't rule out anything at this moment yet." Nico reminded her. "Just keep that picture in case, I'll ask one of the specialists to zoom it in for a clearer view."

"I am positive it's not Annabeth, I know my best friend Nico." Thalia said as if they were accusing me of something.

Nico stayed silent and my phone decided then to ring. I mentally cursed but decided to play along and walked down the stairs to see Nico sitting on the couch admiring Thalia's shot as if nothing had happened. "I'm here." I heard Luke's voice blared through my phone.

"I'll be out in a few," I told him before hanging up.

"Did you find the dress okay?" Thalia asked as she pretended to fix her advanced camera. She could've fooled me, but for some reason I felt as if I wasn't meant to hear the conversation between her and Nico. I have to give it to the couple, they were rather good at acting when they needed to be.

"Yeah, Luke is here to pick me up. "

I looked back and say Nico gave a small nod to Thalia, it was barely noticeable but I am sure I saw the nod, "Hey Annabeth?"

I turned around a bit confused by the tone of her voice, all nervous and cautious. In all my life, I've never heard this kind of tone to her voice. "Yeah?"

"Can you take another look at this picture?" Thalia asked holding out the same picture I was studying earlier.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden interest in the picture, "Am I suppose to look for something?"

Nico finally stood up from his seat, "I placed a bet with my friend that I could decipher something in the picture that he took." Nico said as he walked over.

Nico quickly drew a shape that looked like a triangle, however there was a darker shade on one of the side. I recognized it immediately as the Greek symbol, Delta.

"Isn't that the Greek delta sign?" I asked curiously. If I remember correctly my mom had showed me this sign so long ago before she had died.

"You know Greek?" Thalia asked surprised as I saw her giving a slight nudge to Nico.

"Just a blurry memory now," I said not wanting to bring up the memory of my mom. She was a smart woman and apparently she held a great interest in Greek forms and culture so that would explain how I could recognize this so easily. I pushed that aside and asked my best friend, "So you need to look for that?" I asked looking at the picture of the blond speck of hair I was studying earlier.

"That would be helpful." Thalia said encouragingly.

I dug deep in my memories of all the Greek symbol my mom have told me before she left. For some reason, I remembered the delta sign to appear blue just like in the story book she showed me when I was so young. I skimmed over the picture until I stumbled upon something partially hidden in the shadow. I could make out half of the symbol. A blue triangle.

I studied the face of both Thalia and Nico who seems to be staring intently at the photo, "There's something hidden on the door." I finally said pointing to the blue glow that seems to look pitch black at a first glance.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something when suddenly I heard a honk outside.

"Boyfriend waiting on you?" Thalia smirked putting down the picture.

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her for the billionth time. "But I've got to get going." I said rushing out to the door without waiting for another word from Thalia. Outside Luke stood at the side of his car grinning ear to ear as he saw me walk out.

"You look beautiful as always." He complimented as I slightly blushed at his forwardness. "Is this your brother's house?" Luke asked rather curious.

I laughed, "This is my friend's house, I needed to borrow some of her clothes for the dinner party."

For some reason Luke looked disappointed, but the look disappeared as soon as it appeared so I thought I must've imagined it. "Oh that's nice, are you ready to go yet?" He asked as he held open the door and I got in and soon we were off.

**Percy's POV:**

"You're quite the same as your father aren't you?" The guy smiled. "But where is Poseidon?"

"Yes sir," I put on a polite smile as I talked to the president of the worldwide transportation system, Hermes. "He got caught up in a last minute business trip over in Canada." I told him as I saw Rachel walking over in my direction.

"And he's leaving you in charge." Hermes said with an approving look. "If only I can get my son to follow in my footsteps, but he's not much of a business man." He said with a rather faraway look.

"Your son?"

"Luke Castellan, he's actually around your age." Hermes said as he saw someone waving him over. "Excuse me for a bit." He said before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I bit back a curse, I had thought Luke was lying about attending the dinner party, but it seems like his dad did have some powerful influences and he calls me the daddy's boy. I checked my watch hoping that Annabeth would arrive already, I didn't really trust her with Luke but she seems to really trust that guy. So unless I want another flat out argument with her, I might as well let her have her choice.

"Percy," Rachel headed over in her beautiful strapless red dress. She held out a glass of water for me.

I nodded her thanks a bit when her dad walked over. "Mr. Dare," I nodded in greeting trying not to sound too resentful as to how he treated me when I was back in high school.

He nodded as if approved of my status, "Percy," He clapped my back enthusiastically as if we were old buds. "I haven't seen you in a long time. I heard your back with Rachel." He grinned as if thinking of how well his company would be if he collaborated with SeaShakers Inc. "So when are you guys planning the wedding?"

I stared nervously at Rachel while keeping my hands rested on the ring box in my coat pocket. "Actually sir- "

"Dad, we're not getting married yet!" Rachel told her father with a stern look.

"Nonsense! Time is flying away, it's better to do things now than regret it later." Rachel's mother Hailey joined the conversation as Rachel and I stood awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Mom, dad." Rachel said gritting her teeth as if daring them to say anything more.

Of course being the infamous Dare family they continued, "I've already talked to your father Percy and we both approved."

"You didn't approve of me before." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked not being able to hear what I just said.

Rachel nudged me and decided to step up and answer, "Annabeth is here," She told me and quickly ushered us away from the incoming talks about wedding.

"She's here?" I asked as soon as we were out of sight.

"No I just needed to get you away from there." Rachel retorted as she rolled her eyes. "My mom and dad can be a bit pushy." Rachel said sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just they've been pressuring me since they found out we got back together."

"It's nothing," I assured her still rather nervous as I patted the ring box. "It's actually cool to see your dad approving of me."

"You do know he's just approving that you have wealth and power." Rachel pointed out.

"Don't be hurting my ego!" I grinned. "I have looks too." I glanced at the door to see a flash of honey- blond hair. "Annabeth's here," I said glancing at her entwined hands with Luke. "They're dating?" I asked feeling a sudden rise of panic.

"Over-protective brother much?" Rachel smirked. "Who's that guy she's with?"

"Luke? He was at Grover's wedding as Annabeth's date apparently." I said with clear distaste.

Rachel studied the blond haired guy for a while before I dragged her over to them. "You're late." I said as soon as I gave a satisfying glare towards Luke.

"It's a party Percy, no one is ever on time." Annabeth shot me a look that clearly said _'Be nice'._

"It's nice to see you again." Luke, the stupid pretender suppressed a smile on his face.

"Great to see you too." I said with equal sarcasm in my voice.

"Do you want to get some drink?" He said ignoring me once the greeting is over and turning towards Annabeth.

"Your dad is here." I told him. "He seems like he wanted to see you." I said in efforts to get him away from Annabeth.

Annabeth pushed him away from him, from which I was glad.. "I thought you said your dad was in Connecticut?"

Luke didn't seem to register what Annabeth had asked because he looked at me with a shocked expression. "M-my dad is here?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "You didn't come here because of your dad's invitation?"

Luke looked even more surprised as he repeated, "My dad's here?"

"Hermes?" I offered as Luke had a fearful expression on his face.

"Wait, if you're not here by your dad's invitation… why are you here?" I asked growing more and more suspicious.

For a moment, the calm, collected, and cocky Luke looked like a cornered animal. "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked as she saw Luke backed away.

"Luke is that you?" A voice came out from behind me. We all turned around to face the worried face of Hermes Castellan.

Luke's face hardened into a cold glare as he saw his father, "Why are you here?"

Hermes looked rather nervous as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, "It's nice to see you."

"After five years and this is all you have to say?" Luke said bitterly.

Annabeth looked back and forth between the father and son a bit disbelievingly. "Luke-"

"Let's go get some drinks," Luke said a bit forcefully this time as he ushered Annabeth over towards the beverages, before she had a chance to protest.

"Am I the only one confused?" I whispered to Rachel as soon as Hermes seem to wandered off by himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit confused."

"Just a bit?"

Rachel looked like she wanted to say more, but then she followed my gaze towards Annabeth and Luke, "Do you hate him that much?"

I wanted to do nothing more than just go over there and grab Annabeth and just get her away from that guy. "No," I decided. "But if he dares to as much hurt Annabeth in any way, he's dead to me."

Rachel studied me for a while before noticing someone walking towards us.. "You got ten seconds to run before my parents starts talking to you again." Rachel warned me with an evident smirk on her face.

I didn't wait another moment, "Ten!" I whispered before grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her through the mazes of the corridors of the fancy place.

After a while we both stopped catching our breath while trying to hold in our laughter. Finally Rachel got her breathing under control. "Are you tempted for some noodles? I saw a small shop down the street."

"But -"

"It's a specialty." Rachel smirked.

I hesitated, on one end there's food, on the other hand... What the hell, food it is!

~PAGEBREAK~

"An elegantly dressed couple in a common noodle shop, very classy indeed." I grinned as I noticed a few stares towards our way.

"Come on, you know you'd rather be here than looking at the seafood serving on the table."

"True enough," I admitted taking another spoonful of my noodles. I felt the weight of the ring torturing my mind.

"Are Grover and Juniper back from their honeymoon yet?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her smoothie.

I laughed, "Nope, they are thinking of taking a break from the apparent dangers of New York and enjoy their times in Hawaii a bit." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Kidding, Grover and Juniper have their next big project in Hawaii anyways."

"Now that's more believable." My girlfriend grinned. "They are really living the life aren't they? You should take a break from that office of yours and we should go on a trip this summer."

"Don't you usually hate trips?"I asked a bit surprised, because I knew Rachel had never had a good history with out of the country trips.

"Just with my family if that's what you mean." Rachel smiled weakly. "But maybe you could change my mind about those trips. All those time on the trip, I've always been coped up inside the hotel with nothing to do. Maybe we could go sightseeing where I can actually enjoy it this time."

"A little time for us without work. I think after three years of working, I deserve a break." I grinned.

"Italy sounds pretty good in the summer. I've always wanted to be rowed through the waters of Venice and they have one of the most magnificent arts there!"

"Promise me we're not going to be going into some famous museum there," I begged already forming the headache of listening to Rachel's explanation of the artwork of that guy who cut off his ear again. No offense to Rachel and her love of art, but I can't bear to listen to another story of some history behind artworks. If I have to listen to another one, I swear I will poison myself and jump into the polluted East River.

"It's not that bad," Rachel defended her loving arts. "At least we'll be there together, without my family to bother us."

"Yeah," I said wistfully. "Together for sure." I promised as I reached into my coat pocket again. "There's actually something I wanted to-"

"More tea?" A waiter asked as he walked by.

"No thank you, we're good." Rachel said politely as the waiter walked away.

"I wanted to say-"

"ORDER NUMBER TEN!" The chef from inside the kitchen yelled out.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Rachel asked as soon as the yelling from the kitchen stopped.

I took a deep breath, "I'm saying will you-"

Suddenly from behind us a little baby let out a cry. _'Really? REALLY?'_ I wanted to scream out. I couldn't take it anymore. "Rachel, will you marry me?" I finally mustered out before realizing my mistake. _'A noodle shop, very classic Percy.'_ My sarcastic brain scolded me.

'_Well, I never planned it this way! It just happened, I just felt like it was the right time to ask.'_ I argued back.

'_When is it ever the wrong time?'_ My brain scoffed as I shut it down. Pretty easy thing to do, if you ask me.

I stared at Rachel who was staring at me in shock. I couldn't help but think back to the last time I proposed to her,_ 'She's not going to reject me again right?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. "Rachel? Are you-"

Rachel finally snapped out of her trance and gave me a big grin, "Of course I would marry you!" She managed before accidentally spilling the tea from her outburst. She look down at her dress noticing the big stain, "I'll give you this Percy, proposing in a noodle shop is not your best idea."

I held up my hand in surrender, "I didn't plan it like this." I admitted. "But I did got the ring ready." I grinned as I took out the box and had the decency to get out of my chair getting down on one knee. I reached for Rachel's hand and slipped it on her ring finger. "Proves I'm not all that unprepared."

"You're so prepared that I have tea stain on my dress," Rachel burst out laughing. "Wait here, I'm going to get cleaned up."

I nodded, standing up with a grin plastered on my face. Rachel stood up and walked into the restroom while I sat staring at the empty ring box, _'Well, I did it, I managed to get those four words out. I-'_

Suddenly my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Percy," I heard a voice sniffed on the other end. Was that… crying? "C-can you pick me up?"

I sat straight up in alarm, "Annabeth?" I asked worried. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Her voice sounded sad and worst of all broken, "Please," Annabeth barely whispered as I heard the distress in her voice.

I put the empty ring box down, "Don't move, I'll be right there." I said as I quickly scribbled down a note on the table and rushing out towards my car.

I slammed the doors of my car and quickly ran inside. I paced around the place looking for Annabeth when I heard a little crying voice from behind a door. I peeked my head in to see someone sitting on the floor. Not just someone. Someone with blond hair with a touch of natural curls trailing down her shoulders.

"Annabeth?" I said in almost a whisper as she raised her head up, her grey eyes not lighting up as bright as they usually are.

Instead they were red with tears as she looked at me with pure sadness behind those eyes. "He's gone."

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay so before you guys take out your weapons and kill me for making Percy propose to Rachel I have to say, that unless you want to know what's that little skirmish Annabeth is feeling right now I need to stay alive (hopefully) *dodges catapults* HEY!**

**The little part of Percy rushing to Annabeth made it up right? Pretty please! You hate me right now, but it had to be done, Luke and Annabeth are not dating (thank the gods) but I did something much worst…. I MADE PERCY PROPOSE (okay… kill me now) AHH! HEY THAT'S A FLAMETHROWER! THEY COULD'VE HURT ME! OKAY! Fine… tell me what you think, I'll accept threats of murder *sigh* Review with threats if you must want to torture me I totally deserve it with the Prachel in there.**

**Song: So who remembers Hilary Duff? ****Someone's Watching Over Me- Hilary Duff **

**Agent Astro- HEY MY FACE! THAT HURTS! **


	31. It's Nothing At All

Chapter 30: It's Nothing At All

**AAZ: Can I steal PJO from Rick Riordan? No? Why? Stop being mean… you are not the boss of me! HELP HELP DISCLAIMER IS CHOKING ME! *cough cough* I… don't own Percy Jackson- *faints***

**Percy: See what you did? Now AAZ can't continue the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *silence***

**Percy: You don't talk much do you?**

**Disclaimer:*silence***

**Percy: I guess I'll write this chapter…**

**Annabeth: You can write Seaweed Brain?**

**Percy: Don't insult my intelligence! Now on with the chapter!**

**AAZ: Don't steal my line! I WILL OWN- **

**Disclaimer: *chokes AAZ***

**AAZ: *faints again***

**Percy: *stares at disclaimer* You're an evil little disclaimer aren't you? **

**Disclaimer: *silence***

**Percy: This shall be in Percy's POV *smiles***

**Annabeth: *takes out a textbook* Let's first teach you the basics of writing.**

**Special thanks to my horrible cousin for helping me with this chapter :D**

**Percy's POV:**

I wasn't used to seeing Annabeth like this, she has never broken down in front of anyone. She was the strongest person I know, but here she is, in a corner with tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what had happened but I felt the need to comfort her. Rushing over, I quickly wrapped an arm around her to assure her that she's not alone.

I didn't know what to say, instead I just let her cry on my shoulder as I patted her back. I just held her there, we sat there in silence as she cried on my shoulder. "Come on," I said softly. "I'll… uhh… take you home."

She slowly stood up as I helped supported her, "I can walk." She said barely audible as she tried to stand up straight.

Without another word, I hooked my arm around her waist, "It's not a crime to ask for help."

"I'm perfectly fine," She said stubbornly.

"You're not." I decided before I helped her into my car. "I'll drive you home."

"I left something in there," Annabeth managed out as she tried to get out from my grip. "My jacket."

"I'll get it. It's near the restrooms right?"

"I can get it myself-"

I stopped in front of my car and unlocked it, "You're staying here, I'll be right out." I told her before rushing inside to see a scene unfold between two familiar people, Luke and Hermes.

"-gone for like years? You didn't care until I finally got hung up at the police station for stealing someone's art!" A distressed Luke exploded.

"That's not-"

"And my mom? Did you even care that she's been in the hospital for years now?!" Luke yelled at his father, his hands shaky and trembling.

"You don't understand, your mother, she doesn't-"

"How do you know what she does and doesn't?! You haven't seen her for years!" Hermes stayed silent as Luke continued on, "Why did you think that I stole expensive art? Did you even ask? Did you even know that I joined a gang? All you knew is that you were busy with making sure the world is not suffering from your delayed transportations."

"It's not like that-"

"THEN WHAT?! It doesn't hurt to call in once in a while, I only saw you once in my whole entire life! The first time was in a police office! Twice if you're counting right now! I had to deal everything alone since my mom got into the hospital! I was a mere nine year old at the time! I had to jump from relative to relative just for a place to live. Did you care when I finally ran away?!"

"Son," The elder man tried to calm down his son.

"Don't call me by that," Luke snarled. "I am not your son, my dad have been dead for years now." Hermes looked hurt as his son said that. "And I don't need your help in providing her hospital expenses, I've already got that covered."

"What? How-"

"Get away from me." He glared at his dad one last time before walking out into the night. Hermes stood behind staring at his angry son storming away from him. Finally after a last longing look, he dropped his head down and walked in the other direction. I stared at the two retreating father and son, feeling sympathy. I tried to comprehend what I just saw, I completely understood a parents not being around so despite how much I hated him, I felt sorry for him.

Living life alone completely alone as a nine year old is bound to make someone act like a jerk. At least I had my mom with me, who supported and understood me in every way, but he said his mom was in the hospital. I shook my head, _'Annabeth's jacket.'_ I reminded myself before seeing a familiar coat thrown onto the ground in front of the restrooms.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" I called into my phone as I held Annabeth's jacket in my hand.

"Percy, it's Rachel. Where are you?" Rachel's worried voice called into the phone. "I just went to the restroom for one minute and you're gone. I saw your note, is Annabeth okay?"

"Sorry, something came up." I told her. "Is Fred there yet or-"

"Yeah, he's here. He's kind of pissed that you called him when he was in a middle of his co-called date, but what happened?" Rachel asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure exactly," I admitted as I glanced nervously over Annabeth. "Annabeth called me and she just broke down, I'm taking her back to her friends now though."

"Is she okay?"

"She's starting to scare me," I said honestly. "I don't know what happened, just that she's been holding in her tears."

"Just get home safely okay?"

"I got it, I'll call you when things calmed down." I closed my phone and quickly rushed out to my car to find Annabeth sitting quietly in the car. "Here, put it on." I told her. "It's still chilly out, you can catch a cold."

She stared listlessly in front of her, not comprehending anything I was saying. I sighed and leaned down and placed her jacket over her trembling body.

"I'll take you back to Thalia's then," I finally decided as I started the engine, glancing over Annabeth to make sure she's okay. "Are you cold?" I asked cautiously as I noticed her shoulder's still slightly trembling. Without waiting for an answer I took off my coat jacket and wrapped another layer over her before driving out into the busy streets.

I wanted to ask her what's wrong, but for some reason I couldn't get up the nerves too. _'When she wants to, she'll tell me.'_ I decided. Right now, all I can do is make sure she's okay.

We sat in the car in a comfortable silence, my eyes on the road and Annabeth's hand gripping her phone as if her life depended on it.

As soon as I got to Thalia's house, I helped Annabeth out and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Thalia!" I yelled not really caring about her neighbors complaining.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Annabeth finally said seemingly to have gotten her emotions under control. "Just drive me back to the school dorms, I can ask Piper-"

"You're not going back there, not in that condition."

"I'm not sick." Annabeth denied stubbornly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're troubled." I pointed out.

Annabeth stared at her phone again as if expecting it to ring. "I'm sorry- I just-"

I placed both of my arms on her shoulder and bend down to look at her, "How about I take you somewhere to clear your mind a bit?" I offered staring straight into her grey eyes which seems to shine under the moonlight. Before she could say anything, I dragged her back to my car and drove away.

"Here we are." I said as I pulled down the window letting her take in the ocean breeze. "Montauk." I said the name of the beach in content. I opened the car door and helped Annabeth out as she wrapped my coat securely around her. "The best place to let out your emotions is out here where nobody can hear you." I sighed in content as I stared at the waves crashing along the shores.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You said that at least three times today." I pointed out. "You're not fine."

"I'm perfectly fine-"

"Four." I grinned holding up four fingers.

Annabeth sighed, "Why'd you even bring me here?." She finally asked as I walked her up to my cabin that my mom had taken me to so many times. I noticed her hands still clenching onto her cell phone.

"I told you, the ocean breeze is great here." I smiled as I took my coat off her. "There's a few of my mom's old stuff here you could wear." I pointed towards a little closet in the corner. "It beats wearing an uncomfortable dress right?" She stood still, not even moving. I placed two hands on her back and pushed her towards the rooms. "Restrooms in there, quickly change. Wear something warm, we're going to go to the ocean for a bit." I said before closing the door behind me.

~PAGEBREAK~

We stood right at the walkway that overlooks the ocean. I glanced over at Annabeth who had changed into a pair of long pants and one of my old hoodies to keep warm. We stood overlooking the beach right on top of the porch that was filled with seaweed, dust, and probably even hermit crab. In other words, I love the place.

"Now, how's this for a vacation?" I grinned as I felt a rush of wind blowing past. "Not exactly a five star hotel, but still."

Annabeth stared intently at the waves not bothering to answer me.

"The weather is great, and we're hanging here. A little sibling bonding huh?" I grinned nudging her shoulders a bit.

"Why don't you just ask me what's really wrong?" She finally said."Isn't that what you're trying to find out?"

I turned away from the ocean and faced her, "You don't have to tell me. I know what it's like to be wanting to keep things to yourself." I admitted looking down at my hands. I still haven't really spilled anyone about my own secrets, so I couldn't really expect Annabeth too. "And to be honest, you seem like you need a little getaway from reality."

I look up at her with an encouraging smile on my face, "However, if you need anything, I'm always here to listen. We may not be siblings but don't forget I'm still considered as your friend."

She stayed silent for a long time before answering, "My family- my real family, our-their house got caught in a fire. My stepmom and brothers got out fine. But my dad- I don't really like him but-" Annabeth stopped as if afraid she had said too much."They stopped the fire from spreading, and is looking for him right now… but-"

I didn't know what to do but just glance at Annabeth as she kept a straight face, staring at nothing in particular. "I don't care about him! He had never cared about me at all!" With that said Annabeth just broke down completely just like she had just an hour ago.

I tried to comfort Annabeth, I couldn't help seeing her like this. Raging and at lost for words. I know that deep down inside she loves her dad but sometimes things happen. In all my life I've never actually lost someone close to me, family member wise that is, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Sure my grandparents died a while ago, but I never got to know them, so seeing Annabeth like this I don't know how to react.

Annabeth struggled to keep her tears in, but I could tell that they were threatening to fall. "I don't get how my stepmom could just ask me to go back to their family, attend t! Why would I go back there!? After-after how they had treated me!"

I took a step towards her and wrapped her into a hug as she cried and cried. I may not know much about her relationship with her family over in San Francisco, but her dad is still her dad. Despite how much she may say that she hates him, I could clearly tell that she still cares for him. It's just that she's too stubborn to admit it. I didn't want to say 'it's okay' because I know for damn sure that it was not okay. Annabeth was torn between her dad and as stupid as it sounds her pride.

"You know, two of my friends died in a car accident a few years back." I began taking a deep breath as Annabeth looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "There was Silena, who was a complete neat freak and beauty queen. Then there was Charles, but we all call him Beckondorf. They died and I did the same thing as you, I just pulled myself out from my other friends and drowned myself in my own sadness. I never even had the courage to visit their funeral or their graves afterwards." I admitted remembering how I had jelly legs right when Nico had offered to take me to their funerals. "I didn't want to see them because I was scared just like how you don't want to go back to your family because of your pride." I said hoping that she would at least consider her family.

Annabeth stared down as if she was thinking of something, "You don't understand." Annabeth mumbled softly.

"I may not understand, but I know that moping around like this is not going to do anyone any good." I said trying to keep up a smile. "We're at a beach, the weather at night is mellow and all is well. Might at well do something worthwhile!"

Seeing that she wasn't the least amused I tried to entertain her. "Come on! Let's go to the beach!" I grinned grabbing her hand and starting to run out of the porch before tripping and landing flat on my face into a pile of seaweed on the ground.

With that I saw a tiny barely noticeable smile on her face. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth suddenly said as she held out an arm to help me up.

I happily accepted it and stood up with a wide grin on my face before realizing what she just said, "Seaweed Brain? Really?"

Annabeth reached up and grab something out of my hair, "Anything to say about this?" She asked as she held up a patch of seaweed.

"Whatever… Wise girl," I grinned happily at my amazing comeback.

"Is that honestly an insult Percy?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be an insult?" Percy asked incredulously.

"That is because insults should be negatively insulting someone not praising them." Annabeth explained as I saw a trace of happiness in her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, happy that she's not thinking about her family at this moment, "Well, being smart all the time isn't all that grand. It just means more work and thinking." I pointed out.

She shook her head, "Honestly, sometimes I question your logic. Well it fits since you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Well, can this Seaweed Brain assist you with your newest construction as the newly assigned architect of a fabulous sandcastle?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Annabeth blushed at my compliment before following me down the stairs and into the sand, "I hope you are ready to get your hands filled with sand."

~PAGEBREAK~

After building our sandcastle, Annabeth was finally tired and started her way back to the cabin for a sleep. I sat outside on the porch waiting until she's fallen into a deep sleep before I started planning a trip out of New York.

Sneaking into her room, I managed to get out alive with her cell phone. I opened through Annabeth's recent calls and pressed send on the call she had before she called me.

Area-code: San Francisco.

"Annabeth!" A woman's voice said in the other line. "T-they found Fredrick! He's still alive, we're bringing him to the hospital right now. I know you are not exactly on best terms with your dad, but we need you right now-"

"Actually Mrs. Chase, I'm Annabeth's friend." I begin. "I was wondering if you could give me the address to the hospital that her dad is in." I said quickly getting more and more unsure of whether I was even doing the right thing. "She's planning on going over to San Francisco tomorrow and-"

"Can I speak to Annabeth? She will want to know of her father's condition." The elder woman interrupted me.

"She's actually asleep right now," I answered honestly.

Mrs. Chase sighed in content, "Can you tell Annabeth that her father missed her? We really want her to come back to San Francisco. We're not certain about Fredrick's condition yet, but he seems to be responding very well. Tell her she still have a home here in California. I know that we got off to a rough start before, but tell her that we really want her back. Bobby and Matthew really misses her too."

"I will," I earnestly told her.

She seems satisfied with my answer and went on to give me the address of the hospital.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in another number that I dreaded calling. The phone was ringing. Then I heard a girl answering in a tired way. "What!? WHO IS THIS AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME IN MY SLEEP!"

Maybe this is not such a good idea. "Sorry umm.. it's Percy, I need to talk to you." I said rather nervously. "It's about Annabeth-" I began before I was rudely interrupted.

"WHAT?! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ANNABETH? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Thalia screamed into the phone.

In the background I heard a crash, "Wait is Nico there too?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABETH?!" Thalia demanded.

"Look, nothing happened, I just need you to pack two days worth of clothes for her to wear." I told her hoping she won't destroy my eardrums again.

"I am not doing anything until you tell me where she is."

"Well, she would've been at home if you weren't too busy cuddling with Nico." I pointed out rudely.

"We were not cuddling," I heard a voice in the background, Nico.

"Nico, I need you to buy me two first class plane tickets to San Francisco-" I said thinking that the phone was probably on speaker.

"Plane tickets? But you don't use planes!" Nico interrupted me.

I shuddered at the thought of planes but quickly brushed it aside as I thought about how Annabeth had looked when she cried. "Just get me plane tickets to San Francisco."

"San Francisco, why are you going there?" Thalia asked her voice sounding more and more suspicious of me. "Annabeth made it pretty clear she does not like it there."

"Look I'll tell you the details when I come and pick up the stuff. Just for now get it ready for me." I begged them.

"Percy, I'm an investigator, I don't make enough big cash for a first class ticket to San Francisco in one day, much less two." Nico grumbled.

"Dude, I'll pay you back with interest! Just get me those tickets!" I rushed him. "I know you have a big stash somewhere, just do this for me once!" I begged him.

"You've been asking me for favors a lot lately." Was the gloomy voice of my friend.

"Nico, it's only been two favors."

Before Nico could answer Thalia interrupted, "Plane tickets and two days worth of clothes… why the hell do you need all this?"

"I told you, I'll explain it later!" I told them. "I'll pick them up at 8 o'clock sharp in the morning." I told them before hanging up.

"Trust me, he'll be here at nine." I heard Nico mumble in the background before they hanged up. I stood up and started walking into my own personal room in this cabin.

I glanced at the phone in my hand, "I hope she won't be mad at me." I whispered as I stared at the closed doors where Annabeth was in. "Sleep tight, Annabeth."

**Annabeth's POV:**

I didn't know what was happening now. One moment, he was taking me to some beach to let out my feelings, and the next moment he's requiring me on a business trip out of the state. First thing I saw when I woke up was that I was in the car with him and driving towards Thalia's house. He didn't say anything about where we were going or why, just simply told me to follow him.

I have to admit, I never meant to just let myself go like that yesterday, but something inside me just snapped. I wasn't going to think about it. No matter what, I'm not letting something like my hated family sorrow affecting me.

Then there was Percy, who had actually made me forget for a spilt second that I had a screwed up family. _'But my dad...'_ I stopped my brain from thinking immediately as I glanced up at the smiling face of the one and only Percy Jackson.

"First class," He grinned holding up two tickets.

I shook my head, "I told you many times, I can't just leave New York so suddenly, I still have school-"

"I checked in with your school, you already finished taking all the required assessments to finish up the school year. So you could ditch all you want and it wouldn't affect anything." He pointed out.

"But there's work-"

"This is work." He answered grinning ear to ear.

"All my stuff though, I might be missing something-"

"If you need anything else, we could always buy it when we get to our destination, but I'm pretty sure Thalia provided everything already."

I don't know how he managed to get in touch with Thalia so quick, but by exactly 9 am in the morning, I was off at Thalia's house grabbing my luggage. After that he took me to his house so he could pack and reserve a hotel and rent a car over at another state. After all that he drove us all the way to the airport and we've been here since twelve. "You still haven't told me what's this about? And where exactly are we going?" I asked making a desperate grab for the tickets.

"That is a secret disclosed information for me to know and you to find out." He let out a mischievous smile as he grabbed my luggage. "Let's get those on the carts." He placed the luggage on the stroller and turned to me. "As for what this is about, there's a meeting I need to be present at and as a wonderful friend and business partner, you need to accompany me."

He didn't mention anything about what happened the night before, and for once I'm thankful. I was already in debt of him for making sure I was okay the night before and dropping everything just to make sure I was okay. "About yesterday-" I began.

"There's nothing too it! Now you know what my favorite beach looks like." He said keeping that smile intact.

I did something that was totally out of the ordinary for me, I stepped up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Percy." I mumbled as he stood there shocked.

"Uh- erm… yeah it's not problem, I mean that's what friends do right? Help each others through tough times." He managed without stuttering as I released him from the hug. He look up and the airport billboard as if trying to look anywhere but in my eyes.

He quickly cleared his throat as he looked at the time, "Looks like our flight is here. You are not allowed to look at the tickets or even ask any questions about where we're going until we get on the plane." He said mysteriously.

"Fine, that is only because you got us first class seats." I grumbled wanting very much to grab the tickets away from him.

He grinned, but there was something hesitant about his smile as if he's unsure about something. "By the way, there's a little rule when I'm on the plane." He began with a look of terror on his face. I raised an eyebrow as he continued, "No opening the blinds of the windows or anything and you have to get window seat."

"What?"

"No questions." He said with finality as he pushed me into the walkway handing the woman up front my passport and the mysterious tickets.

"You get window seat." He reminded me as we put our carry-on bag on top.

"Don't people usually want the window seat?" I asked as I sat down and he took a seat beside me.

"Not me, I'm unique that way." He grinned uneasily.

Before Percy could say anything, the pilot made another announcement and soon I felt the plan being lifted off the ground. Percy face turned pale and he involuntarily reached out to the closest thing into a killing death grip. Unfortunately the 'thing' getting the killing death grip was my hand.

If I was feeling cold before, I was completely cured because right now I am anything but cold. My face was burning up for no apparent reason and I could feel a drum beating in my head.

I looked at him in alarmed as I looked at his hands on mine and feeling a blush creeping up my face. "What are you-?"

He forced his eyes shut as I felt a launch into the air. "Just wake me up when it lands." He said obviously trying to control his breathing.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're going to sleep through 6 hours of flight?" I asked finding it unbelievable since we just had a rather long nap this morning.

"You meant you got to sleep." He still managed to grin with his closed eyes. "I was up all night planning this trip and making sure that we have everything. Plus nothing to do on the plane, so it's best to just go to sleep."

"Then explain the death grip that you are still putting on my hand." I said sarcastically looking at my trapped hand, for once glad that he has his eyes closed.

"Oh that…" I saw him cautiously opening his eyes. "I'm- going to sleep!" He quickly said before faking a loud snore that earned a few looks towards our way.

"Percy!" I shook the hand that he gripped, trying to get him out from his fake dream. Finally after fifteen minutes of attempting to wake him up, I realized that he was no longer faking a snore but in fact was quiet. My hand was no longer being held by him, but I was rather shock to realize I was the one that was holding his hand. I quickly released my hand from his and with that the panicky feeling in me subdue immediately.

I stared at my hand, then at his opened hand on the hand-rest. My hand for some reason felt colder as I let go of his hand… not a good feeling either. When he was holding my hand, it felt almost- it was so comfortable that it scared me.

What am I talking about? I tried to laugh it off in my head.

The panicky feeling began to emerge again, this time however it was not a good feeling. I snapped myself back to reality.

'_It's nothing… it's nothing_.' I assured myself.

It was far from nothing though, someone who made me laugh, someone who cared about me, and worst of all… it was someone that I'm starting to develop feelings for.

**Annabeth: Hey we actually managed to succeed!**

**Percy: Can I continue writing!? THIS IS FUN!**

**Annabeth: *raises an eyebrow* This is fun? When have my Seaweed Brain enjoyed literature writing? But Percy this is where we should end! It's a great cliffhanger!**

**Percy: I think Rick Riordan has a better cliffhanger…. I mean seriously? Mark Of Athena? I WAS ABOUT TO MEET YOU!**

**Annabeth: Well, considering that this is your first time writing a story Percy, the fans should give you some slack right-**

**Percy: OUCH MY FACE! *dodges tomato* HEY WAIT STOP STOP IT! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER! LOOK ANNABETH IS FALLING FOR ME-! *gets knocked in the head with a shield by Luke***

**Luke: This is so real! I'm not dead and I'm loving it!**

**Nico: Ba babababa I'm lovin' it!**

**Annabeth: Nico… just because you were shown having a Happy Meal doesn't mean you have to sing it every time…**

**Nico: *grumbles* Can I write the next chapter?**

**AAZ: *wakes up* HEY WOAH… WHAT?! STOP! THAT'S MY STORY *chases after PJO chacters* **

**-15 minutes later-**

**AAZ: Those *cough* demigods! I can't catch up with them! *cough* THEY HAD TRAINING! *looks at FF page* New chapter… A Wise Seaweed Plan *reads through* PERCY CAN WRITE?! **

**Luke: I was surprised too.**

**AAZ: Wait… why are you here?**

**Luke: Cause I'm an important character?**

**AAZ: The antagonist of the story that is.**

**Luke: Still important, people wouldn't love Percy if it wasn't for my evil deeds.**

**AAZ: Are you praising yourself?**

**Luke: What is there not to praise? You are the one being a jerk and might not be updating for a while…**

**AAZ: Today has to count for something right?**

**Luke: What about next week?**

***AAZ stays silent***

**Luke: You know… I see a couple mortals and demigods out there with angry faces and dangerous weapons…. Duct tape included.**

**AAZ: NOO! ANYTHING BUT THE DUCT TAPE! I CAN'T STAND-**

**Luke: I thought you hated hugs…**

**AAZ: DO NOT SAY THE H- Hu- H- THE H WORD! **

**Luke: Well… when will be the next update AAZ?**

**AAZ: That… will depend on err… well, you know-**

**Luke: No I don't. And you will remember to update next week..**

**AAZ: Look I have trouble remembering the difference between Pangea and Pemdas I don't think I can remember to update next week…**

**Luke: You're just as bad as me, except I am a read badass demigod!**

**AAZ: Well I'm the- Nevermind, so… even if Percy did wrong this chapter, what did you guys think of it? Good Bad? Bad Good? Horrible? Evil? Bad Grammar? Bad Spelling? Wrong Language? Ba-**

**Annabeth: HEY I HELPED WITH THIS PART!**

**AAZ: Agent Astro Zombie OUT! *dodges bronze knif**_**e**_*** **

**Song: ****Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol!**


	32. Indirect Love

Chapter 31: Indirect Love

**Reviews:  
>Hunter: Nah Luke is far from gone, he's just on a little absentee kind of thing! So you'll protect him… then try to kill him… interesting…<strong>

**Pregnantnun227: haha updating late? I'm not sure actually, I've always been a late sleeper, probably that's why! Well hopefully Chris can come back soon :D**

**Travis: Fanfiction… what the heck is this?! Connor!**

**Connor: Sheesh bro! Take a little rest! I'm trying to catch up on my good night sleep! **

**Travis: I discovered something worth blackmailing! *grins evilly***

**Connor: What are you- Blackmailing *looks cautiously around* Why might this be?**

**Travis: hmm.. there's apparently a site called fanfiction! Hey look there's Travis and Connor! WOAH! The most hits are Percy and Annabeth.. no wait there's a code name… PERCABETH! **

**Connor: We shall print all of these out and blackmail them!**

**Travis: I just love your thinking bro!**

***3573482398472517239757846931 2928367656239148258675635419 283647563 minutes later***

**Connor: Seriously is this all of it yet? *looks at the stacks after stacks of paper***

**Travis *panting* We are not even at the halfpoint line yet… who is this fanfiction person?! How the hell does someone write so much! **

**Connor: Wait… It's not one person… there's other names… what the hell is this? AAZ?**

**Travis: Hmm… A Wise Seaweed Plan-**

**Connor: Woah! When did you start liking the Gardener?**

**Travis: *faint blush* WHAT?!**

**Connor: Yeah it said right here! You're madly in love with Katie, apparently your couple name is Tratie! COOL! I'm a mad player! Dude I have such a better life than you when we grow up!**

**Travis: I DO NOT LIKE KATIE!**

**Connor: Sure whatever you say bro! Hmm… seems as if this AAZ person whatever haven't been updating their story lately…**

**Travis *evil gleam* you're thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Connor: Course, we wouldn't be bros without that right? **

**Travis: Then let's get rid of these papers and start writing!**

**Connor: I wasn't thinking about that! I was talking about checking out anything embarrassing that's recorded on this fanfiction site!**

**Travis: Well, I wanna mess with this AAZ person! I can't believe this person made me paired up with Katie! She's the Gardener can you believe it?! She's like my worst enemy! You still got that hacking kit dad got us last year right?**

**Connor: I thought you'd never ask!**

***2 days later***

**Travis: Damn... that took longer than planned.**

**Connor: I told you we should've asked one of the Athena nerds to help us-**

**Travis: ANNABETH MIGHT HEAR US!**

**Annabeth: She did now! *materialized out of thin air***

**Travis: QUICKLY PRESS UPDATE UPDATE NOW!**

**Connor: *presses update* LET'S RUN BRO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Percy Jackson… apparently Travis and Connor doesn't either…**

**Annabeth's POV:**

When I was awake a few hours later and was leaning on Percy's shoulder as he pigged out at some snacks he brought with him. "Oh you're awake." He said happily but there was still some uneasiness in his voice. "You were killing my shoulders for a while, but you seem to be enjoying me as a pillow a lot." Percy laughed.

"Sorry," I said as I sat up straight trying not to blush at the fact that this was the second time I've fallen asleep on him. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want you to kick me again now would I?" He grinned good naturedly.

"I guess not," I smiled weakly. "So are you going to tell me where we're heading towards yet?"

"Trust me, you'll find out in less than five minutes. They just announced landing right before you woke up." He informed me. "There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you. Your stepmom," He began. "She called just last night, when you were asleep."

I turned towards him. I couldn't deny that I was curious at what that woman wanted to say, but even more I'm furious that Percy touched my phone. "You touched my phone."

He didn't even seem fazed, "It was ringing, did you expect me not to pick it up?" He shot back. "But she said they found your dad and he's alive."

I felt relieved right away, "Oh really? That's good then." I played it off coolly. Why should I care about someone who abandoned me since I was a kid?

"That's all?" Percy asked as if surprised.

"My dad hated me since the day I was born. After he got the divorce with my mom and got remarried, he just excluded me from his life as if I'm nothing. He could die for all I care." I said staring straight into his eyes.

Percy look down doubtfully, "There's a chance that he could be paralyzed from the burns he received. If you want we could head over to your family-"

I snapped, "I don't want to see those so called people!"

Percy let out a sigh. "I'm not particularly the biggest fan of my dad, but he's still my dad. I'll bet you that my dad is ten times worst than your dad can ever be, but he's still my dad unfortunately."

I stayed silent staring straight ahead in front of me, "You don't get it. You don't know what it is like to be running away from home when you're just seven. They didn't care whether or not I was gone. I could die for all they care."

Percy seems to be deep in thought as I said that, "You're not the only one that was running away." I heard him mumbled softly. I suddenly remember Emily telling something about him being framed as a past terrorist.

"You've always wanted to know why I ran away right?" He seem to be asking himself. "I couldn't stand how my mom was living, she was living with a guy that disrespected her and abused her. I didn't know that he was abusing her because all she did was send me away to boarding schools. Finally, I got the message, I wasn't wanted… or so I thought so. I did the logical thing any kid would do and ran away from home."

I stared at him, "But your mom, she's-"

"I know," He sighed as if ashamed. "She cared about me, a lot, but I always assumed she wanted to get rid of me because she always send me away. I didn't know that it was because of life at home with my stepdad was bothering her."

"Paul? He's not- he doesn't looking like-"

"It's not Paul." He answered clenching his hands. "But from this, I want to tell you that as a kid we tend to assume thing, maybe your dad have his reason of doing so?"

I wanted to hear more of his story, but I knew he wouldn't budge seeing that he already changed the topic. "If that little reevaluation of your past was just to prove that to my dad is a good guy, then save it. You don't know my family." I said darkly.

"I-" Whatever he was going to say got interrupted by our pilot announcing we were safely landed in the San Francisco airport.

"San Francisco?! Really Percy?" I glared at him as soon as we got safely off the plane and were waiting for our bags.

"There's nothing wrong in San Francisco." Percy defended himself but he looked downright scared. "There's this person we've got to talk to and he's in San Francisco. You're cool with that right? I mean, I meant it to keep a secret from you since you could visit your old friends back at Stanford but then I forgot about the stupid pilot's announcement into the airport." He said with a rather innocent grin on his face that I couldn't help but believe him.

I didn't mean to overreact, but then my family is there…

"Are you okay Annabeth?" He asked a bit worried.

"It's uhh… it's nothing." I said nervously. "Let's just get everything pack in."

In about an hour we dropped our stuff inside our room when Percy decided to push me out of the door. "We're going sight-seeing! It's not every day that I get to be in San Francisco." He grinned as he dragged me out of the front door of the hotel and into our rental car. "I am your personal cheer you up guy today and we are not going back here until you have had the time of your life."

"There's not much to see here in San Francisco and it's already 4 o'clock."

"What? San Francisco is considered a tourist place. There's the Golden Gate Bridge, malls, stores and most importantly food!" I argued. "So we got about three hours to find our ways around San Francisco and you have a choice to enjoy the tour or be a grumpy old woman." He pointed out. "Choice is yours Wise girl and I'll bet you do not know how to have fun." Percy challenged.

For the many first time since I was in San Francisco, I smiled, "Oh, bring it on Seaweed Brain."

~PAGEBREAK~

We spend the rest of the day being like tourist and snapping picture out of a camera Percy just brought here. Occasionally dropping by to buy some quick snack at some of the small shops on the streets, we managed to stuff ourselves so full that I could barely take another bite.

"I can't believe you did that!" Percy exclaimed as he drove the car to our next unknown destination that he claims need to remain a secret.

I laughed, "What? That was nothing!"

"You ate three bowls of extreme spiciness!" Percy pointed out. "If anything, that was the second most amazing thing I've ever saw."

"What's the first?"

"Probably Grover dressing up as a girl." Percy laughed as I quickly burst out laughing. "But that probably falls under the category of funny."

"So where are we going now?" I asked as soon as we finally calmed down.

"Well you can save your questions cause we're here." Percy stated as soon as he parked the car. "First close your eyes." He said immediately. Before I could take a look at my surroundings, Percy placed a jacket over my head. "You have to promise not to open your eyes until I say so."

I sighed thinking this is another one of his so called beautiful landscape. "Fine, but if I bump into anything or fall down a cliff I'll make sure to bring you down with me." I warned him trying to hold back my laughter.

"Oh don't worry, we are most likely not at any place that can kill you." He laughed as if I told a great joke.

We walked for a few minutes before I felt myself being lifted up, "Elevator?" I questioned.

"Yep," He said. "Now I'm going to take the jacket off but you have to promise not to look." I grudgingly agree and heard the elevator doors open. Percy led me out and took a right turn before stopping. "We're here." He announced. "You may open your eyes."

I had a smile on my face as my eyes open, but that smile quickly turned upside down as I realized where I was. The place was reek with a particular smell that I couldn't identify. On the walls were clipboard that stated several pains and conditions of a certain person. On top of a counter laid some flowers that were neatly put into a vase and a few cards,

On the bed laid a man in his early 50s with blond hair like mine. His features were scarred and his arms were filled with red burn marks. His face was bandaged painfully and he was currently asleep.

"Percy-" I said trying to keep my voice steady, gripping his hand more than ever.

I started to turn to walk out the door without ever talking to any of these people, but as soon as I started to move Percy held my arm in place. "Let's go," I hissed so that only he can hear.

How could I have been so stupid? Business trip on a day notice? Percy hiding the fact that we're going to San Francisco? Added to the fact that he touched my phone yesterday! HE TOUCHED MY PHONE YESTERDAY!

"What is this?!" I whispered angrily, keeping my voice in check as soon as Percy stepped out.

"We're visiting your dad." Percy answered.

"Did you not understand what I meant when I said I don't want to see them ever again?" I questioned him as I pushed his hand away from mine.

Percy tried to look anywhere but at me, "You meant you didn't want to see them again… but you honestly still do?" She shrugged innocently. If it was in any other situation it would've been cute, but this… I was ready to murder him alive.

"Percy I'm not kidding."

"So am I! If you had not wanted to see your dad why did you even come with me to San Francisco?" Percy asked me.

"Maybe it's because you got me on the plane to San Francisco without telling me the destination?" I shot back sarcastically.

"When you found out, you didn't seem to mind it that much." He mumbled.

"That's because you never told me the point of this trip was to visit my dad. There's not even any business trip at all is there?" I asked him. "Let's just leave."

He looked frustrated as he answered, "If you had wanted to leave, you could've left five minutes ago." He pointed out. "Come on, it's not going to hurt to reconcile with your family for a few minutes is it?"

"I'm not going to-"

"You know what? I'm not going to say anything, you can leave right now if you want and I'll take you straight back to New York." He took in a deep breath. "They're still family Annabeth and you love them whether you like it or not. Just like how I'm stuck with you." Percy smiled slightly.

I didn't answer. Not because of my dad is well… my dad but Percy just said indirectly that he love me and-

"I mean not that I love you anything." He said quickly. "That's just- ha! Great joke!" He scratched his head nervously. "Umm… I'm just saying that to- er… I love your shirt?"

Now at that point I was completely lost, so I did the logical thing and ignored him despite the fact that my heart just took a plunge into a wonderful place way beneath the ground. Instead of moping around, I took Percy's advice and peaked through the door to see my stepmom rearranging the flowers.

"Let's go Wise girl." He smirked as he pushed me in through the door. I didn't know why I let myself get dragged like this, but I knew there was a part of me that wants to see how my dad is.

"Susan," I tried to greet her nicely as possible, considering we didn't really get off to a good start.

My stepmom hurried over to us, "You really came." She said as if surprised.

"She was worried about her dad." Percy supplied as he realized I wasn't going to talk nicely.

"Fredrick had gotten better since yesterday. They are giving him treatments for his burns. Luckily the fire was put out before everything was completely burned down." Susan said with relief as she seemed to study Percy for a moment.

"So my dad's okay?" I asked curiously while at the same time trying not to see so obvious that I was worried

"He's already past critical condition. He actually woke up an hour ago." Susan answered with a smile on her face then looked at my shoulders to see Percy's hand rested on there.

"Well then I'll be leavin-" I began but Percy tugged at my arm putting me in place once again before I could run off.

Luckily for him, before I could smack him for butting into my business my brothers rushed in. "ANNABETH!" Bobby yelled as Matthew tackled me into a hug. So maybe I've never been close to my parents, but my siblings are a whole other story. They were probably the double most annoying pairs of brother I've ever met. I love them.

"Your brothers?" Percy whispered as he had an amused look plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Bobby is the one with the blue shirt and Matthew is the striped." I said pointing at each of them, happy to get the topic off my parents for a change.

They looked so identical, I could tell Percy was having trouble remembering. "Wait you're-"

Bobby and Matthew burst out laughing. Before I could decide on whether or not to help out Percy, I heard my father's voice, "Annabeth, you're here?"

"Daddy!" Bobby and Matthew exclaimed as they rushed over to our dad. "You're awake!"

"Been awake for almost a minute now." My dad said as he tried not to put too much strain on his burns. "So, you left for almost a year and now you're back-" My dad began as Susan helped him up.

"Fredrick," My stepmom said with a flash of warning in her eyes.

Percy seemed to get the message as he offered to take the twins somewhere else, "Hey, how would you guys like to play on the elevators?" I heard him whispered to Matthew who had a wide grin on his face. Turning back to me he whispered, "Take your time."

Within seconds, he was out of the room with Bobby and Matthew trailing right behind him.

"So…" I began wanting to be anywhere but right here next to the two people I'm suppose to love, but in honesty despise them so much that I ran away from them.

Only three words were roaming through my head at that moment.

Stupid Seaweed Brain.

**Percy's POV:**

Remind me…

Never, ever, what-so-ever, take a little kid (much less two kids) on the elevator! NOPE NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY! Especially two hyperactive twin boys that could do pretty much anything that is considered dangerous in the hospital. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I even proposed the trip the San Francisco. It was just when I saw her so sad, I felt like I needed to do something and added to my impulsiveness, I instantly put my plan into action. Until I had actually got into the plan, I didn't realize that I was still scared of being up so high off the ground… but that's a story for another time.

"Who are you?" Matthew, or the one I thought was Matthew asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the twins and couldn't help but smile. I've been here taking care of them for over twenty minutes and this is when they ask who I am. "Percy. You're Matthew right?" I asked the striped shirt twin. "And Annabeth said that you're Bobby." I said looking at the blue shirt kid.

"Yep," The two boys said as they argued to press the next floor on the elevator.

"Why are you here with our sister?" Matthew suddenly asked.

"Where did you come from?" Bobby continued interrogating me.

"How old are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Do you like Lego's?"

I felt a rise of panic, "I'm actually engaged- you know, almost married." I laughed uneasily as Bobby and Matthew exchanged looks of disgust and went on asking me about life in New York.

Within minutes we were back up in the hospital room of Fredrick Chase. I could tell the air was still tense by the lack of conversation. As we walked in, Annabeth was still standing by the door, Mrs. Chase was by the window near the bed side of Mr. Chase. And Mr. Chase, well… he was still on the bed.

"Why are you acting like my dad now, when you never even bothered to act like one to begin with?" I heard Annabeth said as I was outside of the door. Before I had a chance to stop the twins from rushing in, Annabeth saw me standing outside. I took a stand near Annabeth who was still clenching her hands. I watched as Bobby and Matthew hurried over to share their new muffins with their parents.

"So you're a New Yorker?" Mrs. Chase asked as she helped her husband to sit up straight.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"How did you know Annabeth?" Mr. Chase seems to be interrogating me.

"I- umm…" I hesitated, thinking that maybe telling him that his daughter used to live in the same house at me might not be much of a good idea. "We actually-"

"He's my co-worker, he helped me get a job at this company." Annabeth said quickly.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I'm her co-worker." I had no idea why I was nervous like this, I wasn't even this nervous when Rachel's dad started questioning me.

"Annabeth, you haven't told me how exactly did you get a scholarship over at Columbia?" Her dad began as soon as Bobby and Matthew went back to their constant debates.

Annabeth glanced nervously at me as I struggled to form an answer, "Well, she's always been smart and she made some connections with a few influential people here in California as well as back in New York, so she landed a scholarship." I said slowly, thinking of the lie as I went along.

"Annabeth, who's your friend?" Mrs. Chase asked as she saw me trying to convince Annabeth to sit down on one of the extra chairs.

Annabeth stayed silent and I took that as my cue to answer, "I'm Percy, I was the one you talked to on the phone." I answered trying to understand what had exactly happened that made the air so awkward in here. For once, I'm thankful for Bobby and Matthew constant bickering.

Annabeth's parents look back and forth between the two of us, "Wait… both of you are living together?" Mrs. Chase asked. "You-" She nodded at me. "-called me and said she was sleeping."

"You did?" Annabeth whispered lowly so that only I could hear.

I nervously tapped my foot silently, "Umm… we used to live with each other?" I tried to ease down the tension.

"What?!" Mr. Chase sat upright.

"Fredrick," Mrs. Chase scolded her husband and then turned to the both of us. "Used to?"

"It's complicated," I explained. "Annabeth's dorm was ambushed so I allowed her to stay at my place for a little bit for her safety until she finds another place to stay."

"Then how did you use her phone-" Mr. Chase questioned his eyes narrowing with every passing second.

"Since when did you care?" Annabeth snapped as I debated whether or not to tell Mr. Chase about her breakdown. I nudged her arm as I saw her dad's heart pressure increasing. "I'm an adult now! I think I'm smart enough to make my own decision."

"It was nothing," I tried to ease up the tension between the Chase members. "Annabeth was just a bit sober from the dinner party we had that night so I just took her back to my place."

"Well, if that was it you could've just said that." Mr. Chase grumbled.

"Maybe if you just learn to trust me a bit dad." Annabeth shot back as I gripped her arm to keep her from hitting the table right next to her.

Unfortunately that motion didn't seem to go unnoticed with Mrs. Chase. "You guys seem close," Mrs. Chase noticed. "Are you guys seeing one another?"

"We're- no, we're not-" I began before I was rudely interrupted by Bobby himself.

"Percy is Annabeth's fiancé!" Bobby exclaimed.

"And they're almost getting married! Percy told us himself!" Matthew said excitedly.

I felt the whole Chase family's stare on me as I struggled to form an answer. But I was too busy staring at them to comprehend what they just said. Annabeth stared at me a bit confused as Bobby continued his rant.

"Is there going to be cake at your wedding-" Bobby asked before I interrupted them.

"We're not-" I waved my arms frantically between Annabeth and I. "-together."

Mr. Chase raised an eyebrow as my face stared to get flustered up. Why I was feeling like this? I honestly have no idea, but I was so flustered that I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato. Thankfully, Annabeth came to my rescue, "Percy has a girlfriend over in New York-"

"Yeah," I said finally able to get the panicky feeling in my chest under control. "We're- I'm engaged." I sprouted out. "I'm just here with Annabeth cause we're co-workers." I said after deciding telling her parents about her little fake sibling plan wouldn't be much of a good thing.

Before Annabeth's parents can say anything, She stood up, pulling me along with her. "We have to leave now, there's a meeting I have to attend." Annabeth lied smoothly as she walked out the door leaving me to do nothing but follow her.

Before I got out of the door I turned back, "I'm sorry, she's just-." I tried to explain for Annabeth's behavior towards her own family. "She really meant well when she visited, but umm… duty calls."

~PAGEBREAK~

Nothing tops your day like driving in the car while trying to make sure the passenger next to you is not trying to jump out of the car. "So, your parents, they seem nice." I began as I veered towards an exit.

"Yeah." She said softly as she stared aimlessly out the window. "We were never really the best in terms of talking." She admitted. "I'm sorry for just getting angry at you for trying to help me." She mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

I smirked, "Sorry, what did you say?"

From the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth smiled slightly, "Don't push it." She warned me.

I laughed, "So you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Really? All this time, you were scared of me being mad at you?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "If anything, you should be mad at me."

I shrugged, "I learned the hard way that there's no use holding a grudge against someone."

"Really? What might that be?"

"Rachel." I said. "I wasted all of three years being mad at her, when I could've been enjoying my life as a single guy. If I hadn't insisted on holding that grudge some things wouldn't have happened." I said remembering Silena's and Beckondorf's death like it was yesterday.

"On the topic of Rachel, when did you guys get engaged?" Annabeth asked a bit surprised.

For some reason I felt uncomfortable saying it in front of Annabeth, almost like I didn't want to say it. "I proposed yesterday." I said quickly as I sneaked a glance over at Annabeth to see that she's deep in thoughts.

"So you guys decided on anything yet?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, no." I laughed. "But I was hoping you would considering being the little flower girl." I joked playfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I stopped with that career years ago." She laughed along with me.

All this time I couldn't believe how I never noticed it, but she was seriously beautiful. Sure, I've called her pretty and all that before, but now that she's actually laughing and smiling along with me…

"Percy, red light!" Annabeth said out loud as I quickly slammed on the breaks as a bad memory flashed across my mind.

_*Flashback*_

"Percy you sure you can drive?" Nico asked as he closed his phone as if he just finished texting someone. "I could call up Grover-"

"No, I'm okay." I said. "I just drank like a sip, it's nothing. I have a pretty high tolerance." I assured him. I stared at my two friends, Silena and Beckendorf. The guy made a big scene at our favorite bar to propose to his girlfriend and frankly it seemed like a fairytale for a girl like Silena.

"Did Rachel-" Nico began as I cut him off.

"She's not here! She's probably boarding the next plane to get away from me!" I hissed at him. True enough, yesterday was the day that Rachel had heartlessly dumped me to find her dream over in Europe. Now, I'm here today celebrating my friend's proposal when I could've been having a proposal of my own.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I flipped it open to find is was a message from Rachel

_Meet me outside of the bar- Rachel_

I hesitated for a moment before standing up. "Just call me when they are done, I'm going to get some air." I said standing up as I placed down my glass on the counter.

Nico clapped my back and head back to his little dark corner by himself.

I walked out to the balcony of the bar to meet with a familiar red head, "Percy," I stood still, wondering if I'm hallucinating or not.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think I'm suited to go in to congratulate Silena and Beckendorf since we…" She trailed off and took out something from behind her. "Here's something I made for them." She handed me a canvas. I stood still not even bothering to reach out my hand to accept the gift. "I'll be leaving New York tonight." She said quietly. "I was hoping you could forgive me before I go."

I turned away from her, "If that's all you needed to say, then leave." I told her harshly. "I'll give this painting to them." I grabbed the canvas and started walking away. "It's nice to see that even your last parting gift isn't for me, but rather to my friends." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Instead of saying anything else, I heard the familiar voice of Fred Kiron calling out for her. "I'm sorry Percy," Was the last few words she said to me before leaving for Europe. I stared after her as she got into the car and left with another guy. I sighed and quickly placed Rachel's painting in the back of my trunk deciding on giving it to the engaged couple later. Right when I walked back, I saw a flash of blond hair rushing past me towards the parking lot.

"Let's go now," I told Nico as we noticed the crowd at the bar was starting to thin out. "I still have to drop you all home." I gave Beckendorf and Silena a look before heading out.

"So who'd getting dropped off first?" I asked as soon as we all got settled into my car.

"Let me off first, at the regular Starbucks place. I'm thinking of getting a drink before I head home." Nico said as he got into the front passenger seat. "Plus, I don't want to see the lovebirds behind there making out."

"You'll find love soon enough Nico." Silena said as she entwined her hands with Beckendorf.

"I'm good." Nico mumbled as I started the engine.

"So why didn't Rachel show up today?" Beckendorf as soon as I got out into the streets.

I stayed silent as I pressed down on the gas pedal. I haven't exactly told everyone of my friends about what happened with Rachel. The only person that knew was probably Grover and Nico, who were the one helping me plan the proposal in the first place.

"She had a last minute plane to catch today." Nico finally said.

"Then what about you Nico? I have a friend that's single!" Silena said excitedly.

"No-"

I stared down at the street as I stepped down on the brake pedal for the oncoming red light. _'What the hell?'_ I wondered as I tried to brake but failing. Luckily at that time the light turned green so I just sped fast. I stopped pressing on the gas pedal, slowing my speed down to a forty. I look straight ahead of me to see a passing traffic with a red light.

"Guys…" I said panicking through the bickering of Silena and Nico.

I kept pressing down on the brake with no avail. I was 200 feet from the light, no 100 hundred. "PERCY RED LIGHT!" Was the last thing I heard from Beckendorf before I felt the impact of another car to my left.

"P-Percy." I heard Nico's weak voice to my right.

My eyes felt blurry when I finally manage to get control of my vision. I saw a speck of blond hair near the trunk as if trying to get something- Rachel's painting. I tried to sit up, but before I could I felt a wave of nausea rush over me.

I glance over my right to see Nico crashed up against the right window with his head bleeding, "Nico…?" I managed out before realizing that he's not able to hear me.

"Don't you dare call the police!" I heard a voice from the guy that took the painting said from outside the car. "Get in your car and leave now!" He barked as I heard another familiar voice- Rachel's.

"I'm, I'm leaving!"

My head suddenly felt fuzzy again as I saw something red on my hand, blood. My vision blurred as I saw the guy run away holding the canvas. My left side was killing me, I tried to turn my head to look but all I saw was a mess of blond hair before the darkness got me again.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh gods." I breath out as we stood staring at the red light. I quickly glance over Annabeth, "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said staring at me skeptically.

My heart was beating like crazy. I almost thought that I would've caused someone to die again. _'Annabeth…'_ I thought as my brain went on overdrive. I couldn't stand it if something happened to Annabeth. "You're not hurt anywhere right?" I asked again.

"Percy I'm fine." She said. "Why are you so worked up?" She asked a bit confused.

"It's- it's nothing." I stuttered as I pressed on the brake again making sure it works before continuing past the green light.

I'm happy to say, we made it back to the hotel safe and sound. Soon we were changed and it was lights off. The room we stayed in was huge, with two twin sized bed, so Annabeth took one while I took the other.

"You're not hurt or anything right?" I asked again for the billionth time.

"Percy I'm fine." She said as she turned off the lamp and got on her bed. I laid at my bed thinking. I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. I was so worried, if Annabeth had gotten hurt…

Whatever I felt when I realized the brake didn't work when Silena and Beckendorf died, this was ten times worst because, well… this was Annabeth.

"Percy, thanks again for today."

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" I grinned despite knowing that she not looking.

She didn't answer and I realized with a start she was asleep. I glanced over to my right and felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at her.

Wait… what the hell?

**AAZ: Yum… that was good mint chocolate ice cream, *claps hand together* Okay let's get working on Chapter 31! *logs into fanfiction* I already logged on? What the hell? Probably just forgot to log off… NEW CHAPTER FOR A WISE SEAWEED PLAN?!**

**Luke: My brothers did that-**

**AAZ: *turns around* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!**

**Luke: You're in the Hermes cabin…**

**AAZ: No… this is the secret-**

**Luke: Entrance to the Hermes cabin, trust me I know everything about this place! The Hephaestus have their own little tunnel system. The Aphrodite kids have a little secret mirror that takes them shopping to one of the most fabulous place in the word. The Apollo kids got stashes of-**

**AAZ: That's not what I meant, you're suppose to be dead!**

**Luke: I'm in your story right? **

**AAZ: Well- err… this is not real!**

**Luke: Then explain why you are talking to me?**

**AAZ: *mumbles* Stupid smart demigods…**

**Luke: Nah that's Annabeth, I'm the badass one… remember that. Looks like it's my judgment time in the underworld. **

**AAZ: I hope you get a bad treatment….**

**Luke: Don't forget without me you would've been living under the titan's rule!**

**AAZ: *shudders* Well with you, we almost had to live under the Titan's rule…**

**Luke: Fate and destiny is a complicated thing**

**AAZ: fine… since you're still here, give the readers a challenge since you're brothers already did the writing part**

**Luke: What is Percy's nickname?**

**AAZ: Seaweed Brain**

**Luke: It was suppose to be for the audience… fine… I got a good one *types on the computer screen***

**AAZ: That- that is a great challenge! ****ARE TRAVIS AND CONNOR TWINS? If yes who's the older one by how many minute/seconds? If no, who is the older one?**

**Luke: woah take all my credit will you?**

**AAZ: We're buddies aren't we?**

**Luke: You tried to get me a bad judgment in the underword just now!**

**AAZ: Friendly fights, it meant nothing! Anyways…. AAZ OUT!**

**Song: ****I'll Be- Edwin McCain** **GREAT GREAT AMAZING SONG!**


	33. She Loves Me and I Love Her

Chapter 32: She Loves Me and I Love Her!

**No I didn't die, nor did I suffer from some imaginable disease that made me unable to get on the computer. It's just the load and load of homework and me realizing how far behind I was last year… So how long has it been? 2 weeks? 2 weeks in a half? Well I'm a jerk, I apologize, but well… yeah… let's just say it's all my fault cause I was too busy taking over the world with zombies. Anyways! Aside from that I got pretty bad grades and it's barely the beginning of the year! So karma I guess? **

**Let's see I gave you guys a challenge last time right? FOR THOSE WHO ANSWER: I shall accept Travis and Connor are not siblings!**

**Winners: Samantha, ilovereading97, Resatice, Archer and swordsman girl, Percy Son of Neptune, veronrocksout, awesome ice ninja, Starla Daughter of Demeter, mkc120, OfAllPeople, AtlantaJackson95, Twelve13, Piano player3, LazySundayGirl, Hunter, viet girl14, Allstarry707 (it's you again!), Jason is Perfect, Lightning-AND'Death, Pokemonchen, AzianDemigod16, Pregnantnun227, AnnyJackson19, Exploding Bananas, Arrow of Artemis!**

**No prizes this time, cause I'm once again a jerk (making me feel so guilty now..) and frankly it's almost 2 in the morning from where I' m living. **

**REVIEWS:  
>Dragonflu: Second story? Nope this is the first of itself I guess you can say :D<strong>

**OfAllPeople: Nah you're not the only one that's been lazy! I'm to blame too XD But thanks DUDE/DUDETTE! **

**Hunter: WOAH POOR LUKE! Don't torture him just yet, I still need him to… err… show me the way of Kronos hehe. But yep Luke and me are buddies! FOR REALS NO KIDDING! We just have a little love-hate relationship going on here at the moment :D**

**ExplodingBananas: First of all nice name, considering my banana that I'm eating just got rotten and I didn't noticed, anyways haha I LOVE THE ORIGINAL BOOKS (haha of course) actually I read it just about half and hour before I sleep everyday, but I totally get reading FF more than original, I was in that phrase for a while XD**

**Guest: Honestly I really don't know how to express Annabeth's feeling at the moment, because I guess you can say it's kinda hard to feel anything when you're practically torn. But I kinda get where you're getting at, Annabeth does seem rather off.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, say what you want… BUT I WILL OWN- *chokes chokes* H- * cough cough* What are you- AHH THE GOD WITH NO ARMS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!...*15 minutes later* Fine… *pants* I do not own Percy Jackson you evil no armed boundaries god.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Why aren't you letting me drive?" Percy's voice whined again for the hundredth time. I'll have to admit, even though my dad and I didn't exactly reconcile, we still managed to talk things out with each other. It ended with me yelling at him, but you know… your typical way of dealing with parents. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about my parents, now that I know for certain they did care for me. The reason they acted so inferior to me was because my dad wasn't sure how to express his feelings (he still doesn't) and Susan was sure that I hated her from the beginning so she never tried to be a caring mother to me.

"Because after your little shake up yesterday at almost passing a red light, I don't think you could handle driving." I answered with perfect ease.

"Night time driving is much more dangerous than day time." He pointed out.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, during the night is when it's much safer considering there wasn't as much cars." I shot back. Of course the only other reason I offered to drive is just to take my mind off whatever I was feeling yesterday. When Percy said he was engaged to Rachel, I wasn't sure how I felt. First there was the feeling of- well I don't even know how to explain it, but it was worst than finding out when my dad had abandoned me for Susan when I was a kid.

I should feel happy for him finally able to get with the love of his life, but for some reason I felt more disappointed than happy. Maybe it's because it means I won't be able to spend that much time with him anymore? When have I actually liked spending time with this Seaweed Brain to begin with?

"Gee… I feel so much better now." He mumbled as he stared down at his hands.

"So Rachel…" He turned his head to look at me as I continued, "Is she okay with you taking me over to San Francisco like this?"

He nodded, "I told her just the other night after you went to sleep."

"But are you sure it's okay like this?" I asked feeling kind of guilty. Rachel was his fiancé but they are both being way to nice for me. "I mean you guys just got engaged… don't you have to start planning-"

He laughed it off, "We're taking everything slow so just relax. Rachel's dad seem to be trying to rush everything. I got a call from Rachel yesterday that said her dad's already picking the date and everything. From what I heard from Rachel, if I wasn't over in San Francisco, he would've had us married by the end of this week."

"A week? How do you plan a wedding in a week?" I asked incredulously, because from what I know about weddings is that they are stressful and frankly annoying.

"The power of the Dare family." Percy shrugged as he looked out into the streets, "So, where exactly are you taking me now?"

"My old school, since you helped me-" I hesitated for a moment. "Anyways, I think it's time you should meet your sister-"

"Half-sister." Percy emphasized just as Emily had when she realized she had a brother.

"You said the same thing when you met me." I accused him as he held up his hand in surrender.

"But you were easy to get along with. Plus, since my dad favors her so much, she's probably not all that great." He decided.

"Really… you guys are so alike it's scary." I murmured.

"So, how far is this place? You've been driving for almost 10 hours!" Percy exaggerated, ignoring my remark completely.

"One, it's barely been one hour and two, we're already here." I told him as I drove into the parking lot at the university.

"Wait, you were serious about meeting my half-sister?" He asked looking at the dorms we were passing.

"Did it look like I was kidding?"

He shrugged, "Considering we're parking in front of some dorm, I'm guessing you're not?"

"Good answer," I smiled as I turned off the engine and walked out of the door. I never really planned to have Percy and Emily met just yet and to be honest, I never told Emily that I was currently in California. Before I even had a chance to walk into the dorms, I saw a familiar black-haired girl rushing with a cup of coffee in one hand and a washcloth in the other. Her long hair was tied back in a messy ponytail as if she was up the whole night. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a cartooned Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I recognized her immediately, "Emily!"

The girl turned around and sure enough it was my dorm buddy, Emily Kim. Instead of rushing over to give me a warm welcome, she just shook her head and brought the washcloth to her face as if trying to clear her head. She mumbled something to herself before looking away and heading back towards her dorms.

From behind me, I heard Percy chuckled, "You know… I'm starting to wonder if you even remember what my half-sister looks like at all."

I pushed him slightly, "I'll let you know, I have a pretty good memory." I said before leaving him crushed against a nearby tree and walking toward the dorms. I walked through the hallways as if it was only yesterday. My mind taking in all the good past memories I have had here before I decided to move over to New York. However, as I took into consideration of how life was here in California, I couldn't bring myself to leave New York. The year I spend in New York… I wasn't sure if I could leave that place when my studies are finished. Then there's also Percy…

I shook my head and came upon a familiar room that I had stayed at just a year ago.

"You sure this is the right place?" I heard Percy's voice as I turned over to see him with a half smirk on his face.

I would very much like to say I ignored him… yeah let's just say I ignored him. I quickly knocked on the door as Percy stood rubbing his shoulder. The door opened and the familiar face of my friend stood grinning in the doorway. I expected some sort of warm greeting from my friend but instead I just saw a frown, "The coffee is getting to me now." She mumbled almost slamming the door in my face.

"Emily!" I put my foot at the door to stop it from closing. "It's me Annabeth!"

The girl opened the door a bit wider, "Annabeth?!" With that she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "You're not a ghost?!"

"Course not, but you certainly look like one." I said pointing at her face.

"Normally I'd take that as an insult, but I'm afraid I have to agree on this one." Emily sighed as if she's tired. "Want to come in?" She asked opening the door wider and finally noticing Percy.

"This is-" I began before Emily interrupted me.

"Your boyfriend from New York?" Emily smirked. "He's pretty nice coming all the way to California with you."

I gave an equal evil smirk, covering up the surprise, "Actually it's your brother."

I nudged Percy as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Hi?"

~PAGEBREAK~

"So you're not a jerk…" Emily said an hour or two later as soon as the two siblings got acquainted to one another.

Percy looked downright offended, "And you're not a neat freak." He pointed out glancing over at Emily's messy desk.

"Exams are getting to you?" I asked her as she gave us a cup of coffee.

"Pulling all-nighters if that's what you mean. I've been hallucinating my imaginary friends all day." She mumbled.

"Imaginary friends?" Percy coughed as he choked on his water.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Emily challenged her half-brother. Percy held up his hands in defeat as Emily continued. "For a moment this morning I thought I saw you out front-"

I raised an eyebrow, "You need to tone it down a bit with the studying Em," I told her.

"I'm perfectly fine, plus, you never told me you were in California!" She grinned excitedly the wariness from her eyes were almost gone.

"Your brother over here-"

"HALF- BROTHER!" Both Percy and Emily interrupted at the same time.

"Anyways, half-brother decided it would be great to go on a little vacation." I grumbled.

"Don't blame me, it's not like you didn't enjoy all those rides." Percy grinned nervously as if he's afraid that Emily might combust any moment and kill him.

"I did, just not the part where we visited my family-"

"Woah woah!" Emily held up her hand. "You guys- him- you! WHAT?! Even meeting your family? I thought you hated your family you said-"

"She did, but I convinced her that she should talk to her family about-." Percy added in.

"More like you forced me to talk to them." I mumbled as I slapped Percy's hand away from my waffles.

Emily looked between the two of us as if trying to form some sort of connection. "You're engaged?! That's why you're here? To tell me you're engaged with my brother and ask permission of your parents?"

"It's umm… half-brother and we're-" Percy began before Emily interrupted him.

Emily looked at me with a puzzled face, "I always thought you were the one to be making logical decisions." Emily shook her head. "And here I thought you were always talking about this other guy."

"Other guy?" Percy's head perked up.

"We're not engaged Emily," I said as that empty feeling creep up to me again. "I was just visiting my dad because of some family problem."

The worst conclusion came into Emily's mind, "Married?!"

"Em, your brother-"

"Half brother." Percy cleared his throat.

"-and I, are not in any way associated with each other." I explained. "He's just being a grade A jerk and making me visit my family."

"You love me." He grinned playfully, but for some reason there was a slight uneasiness in his voice.

I felt a bit lightheaded in my head as he said that but I quickly brushed it off. "Don't push it Seaweed Brain." I warned him as I turned to Emily. "So when's the semester ending?" I asked her. "Since you're cramming now, I'm guessing it's almost the end."

"True," She nodded. "It ends in about a couple weeks." She answered as she still stared between the two of us.

"Are you thinking of coming over to New York?" I asked her.

"No reason too… is there? I mean, he already knows about me-"

"Yeah, our dad has been calling for you." Percy added in. "I can't just keep saying that you're out studying…"

"I have a life here, thank you very much." Emily answered sarcastically to her older brother.

"Well, it's not like I would enjoy babysitting a little kid anyways." Percy scoffed back as if he couldn't stand Emily.

"I never asked you to-"

"Guys, guys!" I held up my hand before they could fight it off. Even Percy looked like he could handle himself, I wouldn't bet against Emily considering she had flipped off some annoying guy twice her side before. "Let's talk like civilized people?"

"I take that back, you are a jerk." Emily grumbled as she sat down.

"Well, Annabeth is a better sister than you'll ever be kid." He shot back.

My friend shrugged as if she didn't care, "I don't care what you say. Annabeth might be used to living with you by now, but I still like life here in California."

"I can provide the plane tickets and everything." Percy started. "Unless you want to start explaining to our dad why you have been studying here instead of in New York for the year then sure go ahead." Percy grinned knowing he got Emily trapped.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "He did the same thing to me to make me stay."

Emily glared at her brother before heading back to her desk, "Fine, first class plane trip to New York. I rent my own apartment and you pay for it." Emily bargained. "But I'm not leaving until the semester ends and in addition I'm only staying for the summer, so you'd better provide a ticket back."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, then looked at me in defeat. "What-?"

"Sorry I don't make the rules." Emily held up her hands in defeat.

"Actually… you kind of do." I pointed out.

"A year with a guy and you're taking his side over mine?" Emily asked with fake sarcasm.

I felt my heart beating a bit as Percy put an arm over my shoulder, "Then it must be that I'm a good friend, unlike someone."

"Take that back! I'm her best friend!" Emily argued as I stared back and forth between the two siblings as they fought over me as if I'm a toy.

"I guess Annabeth and I are just closer to each other." Percy grinned triumphantly.

"As amusing as this is, I'm not a toy-" I began my face coloring.

"We shared a dorm!" Emily argued.

"I practically live in the same house as her!"

"I knew her longer!"

"Longer then goner!" Percy said with a childish face.

"Well she's like a sister to me!"

"Then she's like the best of all best friends to me!" Percy argued back. "Plus, she loves me and I love her! We're practically the best of all best friends!"

This time my face was so red, I swore it could've exploded like a nuclear bomb. "GUYS!"

The two turned to stare at me, "At this moment I'm more in love with this jacket than I am with you guys." I grumbled.

Percy grinned triumphantly, "That's my jacket! So she loves me!"

"Oh? So you're using money as a bargaining chip now?" Emily challenged.

"No, that's just a side bonus. She just loves having me near her-"

"And I thought my siblings were annoying." I mumbled. "Can't you guys just get along like normal siblings? You weren't like this when you knew I was your sister." I looked at Percy while trying to ignore the heat coming up my face.

Percy shrugged and I could've sworn I saw a faint pink coloring his cheek, "She started it."

I sighed and shot Emily a look before she could say anything else. "Well before I go ahead and get migraines from your bickering, you should just buy her the plane ticket and send it over later."

Percy cursed under his breath, "Fine, I'll send over the tickets later."

Emily grinned in satisfaction, "Glad to see we're compromising. By the way, how's dad?"

"Over in Egypt last time I asked," Percy answered. "Well, it's noon now and we're going to head off towards the road. I want to go sightseeing before we leave." Percy said before he took a step out. "Just come out when you're ready Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" Emily asked as soon as Percy stepped out of her dorm leaving just the two of us girls inside.

"Nickname." I answered.

"My half-brother's a jerk to me, but he seems to really like you." Emily noticed.

"Torturing me that is," I grumbled. "He dragged me to San Francisco just to reconcile with my parents."

"Well as much as I would like to have you here to trash-talk about my brother, I have exams in a few days… so studying it is."

"You need to give yourself a break." I told her. "You got really skinny the last time I've seen you."

"Trust me, everything will be back to normal as soon as summer starts."

"And you are going over to New York right?" I asked her once again.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Emily sighed as she walked with me to the door. "Well, at least I'll enjoy a luxurious first class seat." She sighed in contentment.

"Later Em, I'll see you in a few weeks."

Emily smiled, her face brightened up, "Can't deny that I was happy that you visited, but next time, give me a warning that the brother I've never met is coming here so I could prepare my comebacks."

"Comebacks?"

Emily laughed before pushing out of the door, "Go to your boyfriend, he's waiting for you,"

"He's not my-" The door slammed in my face. "-boyfriend." I mumbled as I head out to Percy's rental car.

**Percy's POV:**

I've never planned to meet my half-sister, and probably wish to never meet her again. Unlike me, she runs in the same circle as Annabeth as someone who probably loves to study and was apparently studying to major in the medical field. Now I can actually say someone in my family is a smart nerd because let's be honest… the only thing my family have ever been good at is the oceans and sea life.

"So aquarium tourism right now, go on a little boat ride, and finally head back to the hotel to pack for the plane rides at night." I concluded as soon as we finished buying our tickets.

"How come you never tell me exactly where we're heading until the very last minute?" Annabeth frowned as she accepted my jacket against the cold air.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" I joked as we headed straight towards the jellyfish section. "Come on, you have to admit that is pretty!" I pointed up towards the transparent jellyfish that changed color according to the light at the bottom.

Annabeth leaned forward to get a closer image as a look of fascination written all over her face. "I have never seen these ones so close. Or anything like this for the matter." She admitted as she walked on to the mini pinkish jellyfish.

"Never seen a real live jellyfish before?" I asked a bit surprised because for all the times I can remember, my mom have always taken me to some sort water place, whether it's the beach of the aquarium so you could say I'm sort of a water kind of guy. In other words, it was pretty common for me to be seeing jellyfish on a monthly basis.

"More like never been to an actual aquarium before." She answered back.

"Well then allow me to be your personal tour guide in this aquarium." I grinned faking a bow.

"You barely know your way around California-" She pointed out.

"Well when we're on water, this is my turf." I smiled. "And today, you are going to have the best of the best experience inside an aquarium."

With that said I pointed out towards the next exhibit of hammerheads shark which Annabeth couldn't help but list off all the facts that she knows about what kind of water pressure they would need. Needless to say, Annabeth might've said she's never been to an aquarium, but with her display of knowledge… I would've thought she was some sort of marine biologist.

"That's a starfish!" She grinned excitedly, looking more happy then I've ever seen her in a while. I couldn't help but felt my heart fluttered a bit as I saw her grey eyes gleamed with happiness.

We walked down towards some sort of tube-tank with a school of fish swimming in circles. I stood on one side staring at the fish before seeing Annabeth's face appear on the other end. "Your face-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before we both started laughing.

Showing Annabeth around the aquarium took more than a long time, but somehow she ended up chasing me because of some rude remarks I did to her which caused a few disruption in our tour. "I can't believe this! It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

I stayed lagging behind occasionally snapping pictures as she look around. Maybe it was the way she was casually dressed today or just simply because I never noticed it before, but right there she looked like a goddess. I noticed Annabeth turning around, "Are you staring at me?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

I averted my attention somewhere else, for once glad for the dark lighting in the area, "Of course not," I grinned and walked over casually, "Care for a little touch to one of those rays?" I asked her before leading her up to the touch pool.

After an hour or two later, we finished the tour with the tour guide Percy Jackson, me, and finally headed over to a nearby café right outside of the aquarium near the bay. "You know if you don't want that pizza, I'll happily take it." I grinned as I made a grab for her pizza before getting my hand squatted away.

"I'm saving the best for last." She said as she scraped the last bit of her salad. "You've been taking pictures of me all day." She pointed out as I placed the camera on the table.

"Oh, so you did notice!"

She shrugged, "It doesn't help that I heard a little shutter click. Plus, you've been sneaking pictures of me all day, I think we need one of you."

I laughed, "Trust me, I'm not photogenic."

She stood up from her chair and grabbed me to the rail, "Just pose." I faked a little dramatic pose as Annabeth let out a light laugh, "Real pose Seaweed Brain."

"I think it's out of film though." I complained.

Annabeth checked the memory and smirked, "Exactly one picture left."

I walked over and took the camera out of her hand, "Then that should be saved for something important."

"What are you-" Annabeth began as I walked over to a random family and quickly asked for a picture before dragging Annabeth back near the railing.

"One picture with wonderful me, you should be honored." I whispered to her.

"I am so honored." Annabeth replied sarcastically as I felt her shiver for a bit.

"Still cold?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "No wonder, you're not even wrapping the jacket around correctly." I pointed out as I wrapped my hand over the other side to help straighten out the jacket. "Bit warmer now?" I asked as I looked at her pink tainted cheek that seems to be freezing in the cold.

"Ready?" The tourist guy taking our picture asked as he hold the camera in place.

I grinned, "Sure,"

"You guys should move in a bit closer." The guy advised as he adjust the camera. Annabeth took a step towards me and I casually leaned closer to her a bit for the picture, feeling warm all over. "One, two, three."

_Snap_

~PAGEBREAK~

It was past midnight already and we were on a night flight back to San Francisco, so of course I was hoping to get a pleasant nap on the plane and hopefully not face any of the surrounds that I was thousands of feet in the air. Of course, nothing ever comes out as planned… instead I found myself getting distracted so much that I barely noticed I was up in the air.

Thankfully the windows were closed and both Annabeth and I were seated next to each other as we look past one picture after another. "I can't believe you only have one picture of yourself and it was one with me."

"Well I did say to make the last picture special right?" I said softly not wanting to wake up the other passenger.

"Seriously you're spoiling me way too much." Annabeth pointed out as she held up a little stuffed dolphin that I got for her at the aquarium gift shop.

"And you're complaining because…?"

"I'm not complaining," She quickly said. "It's just, this is a new feeling." She admitted.

"Getting gifts?"

"No, actually having someone caring for me." She said softly as she held up the dolphin in her lap. "I'll have to admit, this trip to San Francisco was exactly what I need."

"See, I know you way too well!"

"And I know you well enough to see that you do not like airplanes." She said pointing towards my clenched arms. "You're gripping on the hand rest like your life depends on it."

"Truth to be honest, I'm not a big fan of airplanes." I chuckled nervously taking little glances at the closed windows. "Scratch that… I'm deathly afraid of planes."

"Then why-"

"You're my friend," I told her. "I'll do anything for you, even get on this god forsaken airplane. I just hate airplanes because my grandparents died on here, my mom almost lost her whole career on airplanes, and me, I barely got away with my life as a kid."

"Well, my mom died in New York, but that didn't stop me from traveling there to study at my dream school." Annabeth said as she took a deep breath.

"And meeting this handsome friend?" I grinned.

"Well that was the downer." She smiled as she leaned back on the chair leaving me feeling cold and empty.

"You know, if you really want to, you could use my shoulder as a pillow." I offered. "I don't want you to get neck cramps when we get off the plane." I joked.

Instead of opening her mouth to shoot back a smart response, she just casually leaned over and rested her head on my shoulders as if she was too tired to argue. I felt assured immediately, no longer wary of my surroundings on the airplane. All I could think about was Annabeth relying on me, and her soft breathing as she mumbled a quick thank.

I let out a yawn and finally rested my head on hers. For once in my life, I fell asleep peacefully on an airplane.

**Song: ****Hero- Enrique Iglesias**** I listened to this at least 100 times already :D**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	34. Love Happens at the Doors of Death

Chapter 33: Love Happens at the Doors of Death

**HAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! No? Okay… fine… HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's my present for you guys! I'm thankful for life! For all those stuff! For having such wonderful fanfic buddies! Family! Friends! EVEN ENEMIES! (yeah I'm talking about you Gaia, cause without you we would never get to witness Percabeth that much!) But yeah be thankful guys! There's lot of people out there who have much more shitty lives than us!**

**So…. I'M NOT DEAD YAY! But I probably will be soon….. **

**How long has it been? A while? Well Marching Band is over to me, it's been a great season! Anyways enough about my life! How are you guys doing? (okay man that just sounds awkward) ignore me I'm probably getting rusty here on fanfic since I haven't been reading anything at all, my internet network has been slow for a while… **

**Anyways sorry this took so long, it's because I completely forgot where I was in the story, I mean I remember sipples and sipples of this and that but yeah from where I was… I completely forgot. So here's a little rememory thing for you guys, uhh… Percy got engaged to Rachel, Percy and Annabeth went to San Francisco, Percy finally meets his real sister Emily… and yeah! I'm a horrible person I admit! **

**Anyways replies review (quick one) cause it's thanksgiving and I'm suppose to be asleep at this time XD**

**-Thanks to those who told me about MoA, so I was scared for the cliffhanger… but SERIOUSLY DID NOT EXPECT THAT! That alone made me sad for almost a week (and I'm not the type of person to get sad easily!) **

**Anonymous12345****:** **haha and I don't go to any of those schools, I actually go to school at Evergreen (the high school not college XD but nah don't worry it didn't sound that stalkerish**

**mdeltoro13: Yep, this story is a bit more complex, but to be honest reason for all that.. it's because I never really plan out my story to begin with I just write when I feel like writing most of the times (probably explains for most of the mistakes and slip I often do) but I agree I do tend to either exaggerate within the story or just skip through a lot. But thanks! I'll try to fix that!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy's POV:**

Surprisingly, by the time I got back to New York, Rachel's dad had already planned everything for the wedding. According to Rachel, the moment he saw the ring on her finger, he was the first one to call up all the contacts information about dresses, cakes, restaurant, and all those complicated wedding stuff. So in a little less than a week time, we had pretty much everything to throw a wedding this Saturday. All we needed was to say the date and invitations would be send out and Rachel and I would be happily married.

Needless to say, I was pretty stressed out about everything. From having half a mind to go yell at Mr. Dare to something as simple as whether or not I should be wearing a blue or green tie. Let's just say I was a huge wreck.

Both Rachel and I have told Mr. Dare countless times that we were planning on just taking things slowly and not stress about the wedding as much, but every time, we would get the same exact answer. "Nonsense, you two are getting older, it's good to get settled down with a good family." However it was obvious he was more interested in the collaboration between my dad's company and his own because he would always add in, "Of course, there's the business collaboration to look forward too, but it's mostly about you kids."

How he said that with genuine sincerity? I'll probably never know. All I know, is that Mr. Dare and my father, Poseidon have been working together a lot for the past couple weeks for our wedding. Most of the time, I feel like I don't even have a say in this. There are those times I don't even feel like talking about the wedding, it's all about how much I have to be with Rachel, not about how I want to be with Rachel.

"Stressing about the wedding again?" A voice said from in front of me.

I lifted my head up from the screen of my computer, "Nico?"

"The one and only." He replied as he sat down on a chair in my office. "So, your wedding is pretty much the cover story for the next issue of People's magazine, how are you feeling about that?"

I sighed as I placed my head down, "Horrible." I admitted. "Maybe it's just me… but to be honest, I'm having hesitations man." It was true, I'm hesitating a lot, and I'm not even doing the wedding plans. There was something stopping me and it doesn't help that every time I tell Annabeth about my wedding plans with Rachel there is an empty feeling in the pits of my stomach. Then there's that sort of happy feeling that just seems to be missing when I'm with Rachel.

"About the wedding? Or about Rachel?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, that's the problem." I sighed and put my head down as I stared at a framed picture of Annabeth and I in California. Let's just say I felt my spirit being lifted just a bit as I remember the fun we had in California. "So what's the occasion for dropping by today?"

"Investigation crisis." Nico answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "For?" I knew from when I had gotten back to New York, Nico had been working nonstop on the case regarding my accident and he have proven many times that the accident is totally not an accident at all.

"Identity of the person with code name Pallas." Nico informed me. To be honest, I have no idea who is this Pallas, Nico had never bothered telling me the history about where he got the name Pallas. All he told me was that person was somehow involve with the accident.

"Pallas… why would anyone want to be named Pallas?"

"It's a codename," Nico repeated for the millionth time and took out a folder with a picture inside. He placed it on my table and all I saw was a blurry picture. "She's-"

"Pallas is a girl?"

"Not the point here Perce…" Nico mumbled. "Thanks to the amazing ability of your fake sister-" My ears perked up as he mentioned of Annabeth. "-we were able to find a blurry picture of Pallas and that picture alone proves that he or she was working in the middle of an important project. This simply means that this Kronos group was planning to use that project as a bargaining chip."

"Wait, what does Annabeth have to do with all of this?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

Nico shrugged, "Honestly I'm not sure, but we thought for a moment Pallas might've been Annabeth-"

"But Annabeth is not- she spend all of her time in California, there is no way she's Pallas!" I said going a bit crazy now more than ever. Maybe those guys from so long ago that attacked Annabeth at her school wasn't just after her because of me, maybe it was because-

"Percy calm down for a moment, I didn't say Annabeth is a high leveled intelligent agent or anything so you could relax." Nico assured me. "I'm just stating that we thought she was, but we're almost ninety-nine sure that Annabeth has nothing to do with this case what-so-ever."

"What about the other one percent?"

Nico shot me a look before continuing, "Anyways, topic off your fake sister for a while… Pallas have been inactive for at least four years by now, which meant he or she have stopped all their secret operations around the time you got into the accident."

"So? When I got my accident, lots of thing happened." I told him with a shrug. "There was the terrorist attack on some hotel and probably other things I've never even heard of."

"True…" Nico looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. "But Pallas was considered as a threat to the Kronos group, and since your accident was directly involved…" Nico let that thought hung in the air. "Anyways, I dug into the old records of your car accident but oddly enough there is a request to keep the identity of the other passenger's name a secret."

"Don't you have some sort of secret password to bypass all those request?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we're working on getting everything process-"

"What is there to process?"

"Paperwork of course. It could take days, even weeks, to get enough information from other countries." Nico explained.

"Woah, other countries? When have my life involve other countries?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to crawl under my desk and hide like a little kid.

"Since you were a wanted child terrorist." Nico mumbled. "But even with all those information, there is no guaranteed that we would be able to wrap up this case about the identity of the dead driver."

"Then what's the point of all this? Why can't you just let all this cool down? Maybe this Kronos group don't even exist anymore, maybe they've been long dead!" I exploded. "There's no result and all I'm doing is getting people around me hurt, you included Nico." I scolded him. "You may be much more knowledgeable than me, but after Bianca's death-"

I stopped as I saw the dangerous gleam in Nico's eye as if he's debating whether or not to tear me into shards. "I don't care what happens, I'm finishing this case no matter what. There is no way I'm leaving this case unfinished." He said with full seriousness in his voice. "Either you can choose to make it easier for me or just don't bother with me. I'm going to find those people who killed Silena and Beckendorf and you're not going to stop me."

Nico… how should I say this? He has a tendency to hold really deep grudges, of course it was never a problem when he was a younger kid with a carefree smile but ever since Bianca's death, he held on grudges as if they were his life. There are times when Nico can be so relaxed and calm, but there are those rare time that he's just unimaginably scary that I never want to cross him at all. Let's just say, this is one of those times…

"That's not what I'm saying," I sighed in frustration. "I may not fully support whatever your doing, but I didn't mean to stop you from doing anything. I'm just-" I flattered not really knowing what to say. "I'm just stress out." I admitted as Nico seem to calm down a slight bit.

True enough, I was stressed about the wedding, but there was something else. Normally I would be perfectly fine with settling down with a family, but lately, ever since I got back to San Francisco…

Nico stood up from the chair and adjusted his eyes to a picture on my desk, "When did you start decorating your office with pictures?" He picked up the picture of Annabeth and I in California.

I blinked, "What? Oh that, I don't know. Just a little office decoration to lighten this place up. Why?"

Nico shook his head, "Nothing," He sighed as if thinking. "Grover is back, we're thinking of having a guys' night. He just got in yesterday with Juniper, their eco- project was a success in Hawaii." Nico added as he walked towards the door.

"Nico," I called out to him as he had his hand on the doorknob. "You're en expert at relationship right?"

"Announce it to the world will you?" He mumbled sarcastically, but turned his attention back to me. "What? Is Rachel planning on leaving you again?"

I shook my head, "No that's not it, I just feel like I'm forced to get married. Pressured it more of a correct term."

"Well you got nothing to worry about," Nico supplied. "Most engaged couple have to worry about money, which you and Rachel have plenty of. Then of course there's the family stuff which seems to be in good hands since Mr. Dare seems happy with you now. So what is there to worry about?"

I shrugged, "Just doesn't seem right." I admitted. It felt like there were two forces in my head and only one of them was right… problem: I don't know which one.

"And Percy?"

"Hmm…?"

"It's next week." Nico said grimly.

I looked at him in confusion, "What's next week?"

"The anniversary date of their engagement and death." Nico told me.

I stared down at the papers on my desk. For years, I've avoided this topic, I couldn't bring myself to go to their grave site. "I'm going to skip out this year." I mumbled quietly. Even with all the convincing Nico did to tell me that I was not responsible, I couldn't help but feel guilty for their death. Sure, ever since last year, I've gotten better and actually could say their name in a complete sentence, but actually visiting them in their death site… I still couldn't do that.

"You mean just like how you do every year." Nico added with a knowing look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "In case you had forgotten the place they were buried, here's the address." He placed the half sheet of paper on my desk.

I clenched my fist, "I'm not going."

Nico sighed, "I'm not going to saying anything about your choice, but just reconsider it." With that said, Nico closed my office door behind him and left me alone with my own thoughts.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Everything is done for the wedding!" Rachel sighed happily as she crashed on her couch.

"Now it's just the wedding day." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You don't sound very happy," Rachel noticed as she sat up straight.

"It's just work…" I trailed off as I sat down on the couch next to her. I wanted to mention the wedding hesitation to her too, but there was something stopping me. I wasn't sure what exactly but regarding with the wedding there was another variable to my troubles and it's not just Rachel. I wanted to mention about the grave visit that Nico told me, but I just couldn't bring myself too. Usually in the past, I could've told Rachel everything, but now…

"Percy, we're going to be married soon. I know you well enough to know it's not work." Rachel countered.

'_I don't want to get married.'_ I wanted to say. _'I'm not sure about my feelings anymore. Your dad rushing the wedding didn't help. I wanted to take things slowly Rachel. Maybe I wanted to marry you, but something changed. My feelings for you isn't as deep as before… there's another person that-'_ I shook my head. I wanted to say all those things, but I just couldn't bring myself too.

I tried for a smile, "It's nothing, it's just the work stress," I told her as I put on a believable smile.

Usually Rachel could tell whether or not I'm pretending, whether it was that she didn't notice, or she forgot how the edge of my lips are pressed down whenever I lie, but she didn't press me after that. "So the wedding plans then? We already went through with the pictures and everything. The registration of marriage can be taken care of next week…"

I started to zone out, my brain no longer entirely focus on the wedding. For most of the time, it seems Rachel is more in love with the wedding than she is in love with me. "Rachel," I started to interrupt her as she listed out the wedding plans.

She raised her head up, "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Rachel stared at me as if I had asked the silliest question in the word, "Of course I do, if I didn't why would I be marrying you." She said giving me a light peck on the cheek before going back to the guest list.

I knew that was the problem … Rachel may love me, but I wasn't sure that I returned the feeling. I had thought loving just meant the connection between Rachel and I, but then I came to realize that I felt the same way with Rachel as I did with any of my other friends. I couldn't help but think, _'Maybe the feeling between Rachel and I isn't love at all? Could it be that I just couldn't seem to let go of the past?'_

But I did… I let go of the care for Rachel a long time ago. The care I felt for Rachel was replaced with the love for another person. The other person…

I shook my head, _'Wedding stress…'_ I convinced myself, but even then I wasn't even sure.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked out of my class and as usual Luke was there with his fencing equipments, "Wow, you're not the last one out today!" Luke grinned as he stuffed his equipments into his duffle bag.

"Surprised?" I let out a slight smile. I don't know why, but ever since the dinner party weeks ago, I've been wary of Luke. He didn't say anything about what happened then, and I wasn't going to be tempted to press him for information consider how he acted when I asked him a couple weeks ago.

"More or less." He shrugged as he offered to hold my books. "But it's the last day, I expected you to be a bit reluctant to leave that classroom."

"I was tempted to camp in there for the summer." I joked sarcastically.

"So where are you headed then?" He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked beside me as we headed towards the dorms.

"Towards Piper's dorm, she need some help with packing." I told him.

"Should we meet up somewhere for the summer? Some of my friends are probably going to the beach in a few days, care to join us?" He offered.

"I'm not particularly sure yet, I might have to return back to San Francisco to visit my own family." I answered as we came upon the familiar corridors of the dorms.

"Well maybe I'll be boarding the same plane and we'll have a little reunion at the airport again." He grinned.

"Chances of that happening is almost zero."

"It happened before, who's to say it wouldn't happen again?" He grinned. "You want to go somewhere after you finish packing with Piper?"

"Actually, I have to return my friend's truck back to her before she sues me of car kidnapping." I laughed.

"Car kidnapping," He laughed. "That's probably the lamest phrase I've ever heard you say."

"Come on, like you could come up with anything better." I retorted back.

"True that," He took a turn towards Piper's dorm. "Just call me up when you want to hang out, I'm pretty much doing nothing during this long break." He smiled before giving me back my books. "Plus I have to treat you to all those times you watched my match."

I smiled back at him, "I'll hold you accountable for that," I told him before he waved goodbye and left in his car.

By the time I made it to Piper's dorm, the door was widely opened and inside there were clothes scattered across the floor. "Woah, looks like a hurricane swept through here." I remarked as I threw a pile of clothes on her bed.

"Oh good, you're here." The brunette girl turned around with a smile on her face. "Do you mind dropping me off somewhere?"

"What makes you think I have my car with me?"

"Thalia told me you did. Jason was suppose to pick me up, but then he'd missed his flight." Piper shook her head. "So Thalia told me that you have pretty much nothing to do-"

"I have work Piper." I reminded her.

"I'm pretty sure Percy won't mind, he's probably too stressed about his wedding to even think of anything else." Piper supplied as she zipped up her luggage. Piper looked up at the watch on the wall, "Oh no, I'm late! Ahh! My mom is going to kill me!"

"Late for…?"

Piper didn't even bother explaining, instead she just dragged the big bag of luggage down, "DONE! Are you done?"

"Been waiting over five minutes now." I said impatiently as she handed me the directions. "Okay, let's go then Ms. McLean."

"Annabeth…. Seriously, quit it with the last name." Piper warned me.

"Yes Ms. McLean." I grinned before opening the car door.

~PAGEBREAK~

"A cemetery? You were screaming at me to drive quickly to go to a cemetery?"

"There's a funeral going on, well anniversary of a funeral that is." Piper supplied. "You don't have to go, just sit out here, I'm just going to see my sister."

"Your sister? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Half-sister." Piper corrected herself. "And unlike you missy, this is actually my real half-sister."

"No need to rub it in." I mumbled as I turned off the engine. "So who's this sister of yours?"

"Silena-" Piper answered as I suddenly have a tingling memory of hearing that name somewhere. "- she's the one lying in the casket… so no you can't meet her."

"I didn't know-"

"It's okay, we were never that close since I only met her a couple times through one of my mother's sisterly bonding trip, but she was nicer than anyone else in my mom's family." Piper shook her head. "Anyways, just wait here for a little while, I'll be right back."

With that she left me alone in the car with her luggage and a few bottles of water to keep my company. Maybe it was weird, but I realized that there was not just only Piper visiting but a few others as well. I couldn't see them very well from afar but I could tell there was a crowd down there. Whoever this sister was, she was pretty popular.

Silena… for some reason it sounds vaguely familiar. I stared out of the window, for a cemetery sight, the place looked rather happy. Maybe it was because of the crowd down near Silena's grave, but it was unlike any other cemetery I've ever seen, which wasn't very much. Feeling a bit trapped in my own car, I opened the door and met with the wonderful air of summer breeze. I scanned the surrounding, it was a wooded area with tall trees, graves, flowers, cars parked randomly, Percy, bugs, grass- Percy?

Across from me partially hidden from view was the familiar guy with messy black hair and a black suit. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell from the position he was standing that he was staring down at the graves down the hill. His hand closed around the phone as if he had just finished an unpleasant conversation. In his other hand he held a can of drink, but considering he was still upright he still looks sober.

'_Wait, what is he doing here?' _I wondered in silence. He took a few steps forward to get a clearer view of the grave from far away, but that was it. He didn't rush down there, he just stood at the brink of the hill and stared down. Then a few minutes later he turned around to meet my face with an expression I never wanted to see on his face again.

Just as soon as I saw the expression, it disappear immediately as soon as he realized it was me, "A-Annabeth?" He stuttered. "What are you- why are you here-"

Then as if by a miracle, everything clicked in my head. Percy's friend Silena who died, and Piper's half-sister who died… they are the same person, small world much? But it almost seem as if Piper had never seen Percy before, if he was the cause of her half-sister's death wouldn't she know about this? Unless…

"My friend's half sister's funeral." I said simply as Percy shot me a confused look. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working in your office?"

Percy smiled, "You're the one to be talking, you tried to sneak off work." He teased me but I could still see the lingering sadness in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" I pressed again.

Percy shrugged, "Same as you I guess," He said unconfidently as he placed down his can.

"You're not joining the crowd down there?" I asked him cautiously, not sure how he would react because if I was correct…

His face looked so still I could've mistaken him for some stone statue, "I can't visit them." He said miserably.

I took a step towards him and stared down into the graves, "Those people are the friends you mentioned right? The two that died…" I recalled from my memory. "Silena and Beckendorf." I remembered.

Percy stuffed his hands in his pocket as if unsure of what to say, "Beckendorf was suppose to have a wife. Silena was suppose to have the wedding of her dreams. They were to have the life others can only dream about… but everything was ruined because of my rotten driving." Percy said softly. "It was after they were engaged, they were in love… but they died right after they got engaged."

I already inferred that he is presumed to be responsible for his friend's death, but hearing it from him with guilt evident in his voice almost made my heart break. I didn't know what to say, all I could do was stood and stare as Percy as he stared down at the crowd.

"You're already here, you might as well pay them your respect." I offered as a moment of silence has passed.

"I can't, I don't know why… I just can't bring myself to walk down there." Percy sighed.

"Paying your respect doesn't necessarily mean giving them flowers and everything." I began. "Just send them a small message in your head. I may not know much about religious stuff but I know the physical ritual is just to show it, you have to actually mean it."

I stepped in front of him and sat down right on the very top that overlooks almost the entire radius of the place. A few seconds later, there was a presence next to me. He sat down right next to me, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are a much better therapist than any I've ever seen." He managed a faint smile as he faced me.

"I've always been someone good to converse with." I grinned even though I knew that statement was completely false… what can I say, my pride got the best of me. I was never the one to be making the best of conversations, usually I'm the quiet nerd in the corner who never bothers to talk to anyone, but with Percy it's a bit different.

"Well then since it's your area of expertise, how would you respond to me when I say that I'm having second thoughts about my wedding with Rachel?" He asked me, his eyes looking through mine as if begging for an answer that he could never come up with. "It's like I'm more sure about the next lottery prediction then I am about the girl I'm going to marry."

"Well the chances of you winning the lottery is pretty slim-" I began with a slight smile.

Percy chuckled weakly, "No I'm actually serious."He pressed stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket. "I know I care about Rachel, I could possibly love her as well-" I felt my heart being hit by a pang of disappointment. "- but there's someone- something else…"

I pretended to not notice his slip from a person to a thing. "What's that?"

"I'm just having second thoughts about the girl I'm marrying-" He stopped and stared intently at me as if debating whether r or not to tell me.

I avoided his gaze, "Second thoughts are normal." I didn't want him to see how much I was hurting because he was here talking about how much he's worried about his wedding going wrong. I knew it he love Rachel, and he's stressing about his wedding… but I couldn't help but- forget it.

"No, not just second thoughts, third thoughts, forth thoughts! Even fifth thoughts!" Percy explained throwing his hands up in the air with frustration.

"It's okay, you're just a bit stressed." A bit confused of where he was going with this.

"I'm not stressed." He tried to tell as if wanting to make me understand. "It's- there's someone else." He said guiltily.

"Who-?" I didn't get to finish before he pulled me in close. His hands cupped around my face. His face inches from mine. Percy didn't hesitate another second before pressing his lips against mine.

He kissed me.

**Aye aye aye bad AAZ you're a jerk… yes I am, but yeah life's hectic! Well I'm holding onto something secret that ARGH! Let's just say I never back down from a dare and I'm in for shit this time! So did my writing get rusty through all this break? I don't really know how good/bad it is cause well… I'm rusty? Added to the fact I couldn't type this up as fast since I was a stupid little kid and slammed my own finger with a car door… still bleeding…ouch…**

**Anyways quick question to all those Aphrodite boys and girls out there, "How do you know when you're actually in love?"**

**So who remembers the Backstreet Boys? They were like my one of my favorite childhood band! ****I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	35. Twice The Guilt

Chapter 34: Twice the Guilt

**Rachel: Interesting… took Percy 5 years to kiss Annabeth in the original stories but on here it took a freaking 33 chapters! **

**AAZ: You read fanfiction?**

**Rachel: Why wouldn't I?**

**AAZ: I don't know- I mean… you're the oracle?**

**Rachel: Exactly! Apollo apparently made it a crucial point for me to read all literary works out there and it was either listening to him make horrible haikus or begin reading fanfictions.**

**AAZ: Percabeth fanfiction?**

**Rachel: Why not? It's better than reading about some Spartan goddess that he keeps mentioning. Plus, I'm in my oracle cave right now and pretty much have all technology I want… well as long as I don't start to Google up some drakon then I'm fine.**

**AAZ: *smh* You demigods know what Google is?**

**Rachel: One… I'm not a demigod… and two siding with Hermes in the prank war between him and Apollo does have its perks. **

**AAZ: How can I ever forget… Hermes created the internet! *grumbles sarcastically that the internet was actually created by a group of demigods that wanted a good source of knowledge for monsters***

**Rachel: Anyways the real Percabeth-**

**AAZ: They use that as a couple name at camp now?**

**Rachel: The demigods got a bit of an Aphrodite spell put on them. Now everyone is shouting out couple name! TRATIE?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'm pretty sure Travis and Katie has nothing going on-**

**AAZ: Actually some fans might disagree… **

**Rachel: *ignores AAZ completely* - and the fact that Clarisse and Chris were the only one without a couple name yet- wait why am I telling you this? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**AAZ: I'm… uhh… a mortal that can see through the Mist like you?**

**Rachel: Wait… were you the one that tortured everyone into dancing with mortals? Let the fake demigods through a tour at camp-**

**AAZ: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I DON'T KNOW PERCY JACKSON! AAZ GONE!**

**Rachel: THAT'S YOUR NAME AAZ! ANNABETH! THALIA! I FOUND THAT PERSON!**

**Thalia: The person that got me free burgers? **

**Annabeth: *sharpens her knife* The person that forced Percy to dance with other girls? **

**Rachel: AAZ… You'd better start running….**

**AAZ: *already running* GEE… YOU THINK?!**

**Percy's POV:**

On second I was freaking out with my wedding that was to be next week, and then next I was lip-locking with someone that have been on my mind for the past month.

Am I a horrible person?

Yeah, I guess you can say that.

I didn't let her finish her thought, all I knew was my body was acting by itself and I was kissing Annabeth with more passion then I ever did with Rachel. The best part? She was kissing me back. Her lips were soft against mine and her arms were slowly wrapping around me.

I didn't need to know anything but about this girl I was kissing… this girl I was kissing… just a week before my wedding.

My wedding is next week-

As if our thoughts were linked together, we both jumped away from each other. Annabeth's face was blushing furiously and I'll bet that my face wasn't any better. "Y-you're getting married-" Annabeth stuttered as backed away from me.

My heart was beating so hard from just that one kiss that I was afraid it would just burst out of my chest, "I… you- we,"

'_Yeah, let's focus on forming words, shall we Percy?'_My brain told my mouth.

I cautiously took a moment to stare up at Annabeth who was doing everything she can to avoid my gaze, "You're getting married next week…" Annabeth let that though trail off. "This is not- we can't be-"

"Annabeth-" I took a step closer to her trying to get my thoughts into words.

She backed away, "I can't, this is not- ARGH!" She finally met my gaze, "We can't! Us!" She gestured between the both of us. "This cannot happen-"

I was having trouble keeping my words in check, but it seems Annabeth was having more problems accepting what had just happen. I had no idea what happened… well maybe I did, but I never meant for it to happen. Her eyes darted nervously between the ground and her foot. "No no no no no," Annabeth repeated as her face plastered a look of fear in realization. "That can't- you're getting married in a week."

I opened my mouth to say something then closed it as I realized no word was coming out. It's almost as if the kiss had left me speechless and that my whole brain was melted into a pile of brain mush.

I stared at Annabeth as she looked at me, her grey eyes calculative and scared as she took a deep breath, "You're going to marry Rachel, we can't- I like you Percy." Another deep breath came out from Annabeth as if she just said her most treasured secret. I would be lying if I said those words alone didn't make my heart pound against my chest.

"But not in that way," My soul felt crushed, worst then crushed… destroyed as she said that. She took in another huge intake of air as she continued, "You're just stressed out about the wedding, this kiss never happened." She told me as I saw her hands getting shaky.

I wanted her to say that she returned the feelings, that she was happy that I kissed her. I honestly do not know what I would've done if she had said she liked me, but It would've made me happy… very happy.

I laughed weakly, "Ha, wedding stress that must be it! In France it's perfectly normal for a kiss and greet." I blabbed on trying not to feel the already forming black hole in my head. Maybe it's not a good time to tell her that over in France they kiss on the cheek not full on make-out session.

"Yeah…" She blinked her eyes and turned away from me, "You know what? I think Piper is calling me from over there, I should be heading to Thalia's."

She didn't face me as she said that and walked away from me. I held my head down as she walked away, _'She'll never look at me the same way again… I'm no longer the good friend that's always there for her. I'm the bastard that tried to kiss her a week before her wedding.'_ I told myself. _'Why the hell did I do that?'_

The messed up thing is not because I actually kissed Annabeth, but the fact that I actually enjoyed it…

My head finally wrapped around what had just happened…

Did I just hope that Annabeth like me more than a friend? Questions buzzed through my head, but the most obvious one came in last and it was right when I heard her voice from behind me.

"Percy?"

I turned around, my eyes meet with the emerald green eyes of my fiancé.

Did I just cheat on my fiancé?

~Page Break~

We sat across each other in the ice cream shop that I had both good and bad memories with.

We didn't say anything, instead I just stared at her. Rachel and I… we've been together for years and years, not including the time she left me, and in all those years, I don't think I've ever done something as bad as this. Sure during our high school years, there were a few outside kisses in between our relationship, but we've never actually cheated on one another. However this time, I was the one in the wrong.

I was the first one to break the silence. "Rachel, I'm sorry." I couldn't try to lie to Rachel if I wanted too, and I don't want to. I can't bear to be lying to someone that meant so much to me. "Our wedding is next week and I'm-" I buried my face in my hands. How could I have done this to Rachel? I slowly looked up at Rachel, "I just kissed someone else."

Rachel raised up her hand as if wanting to slap me. I wanted her to slap me, to just blame me on everything, this whole damn thing was my fault. Rachel slowly put her hand down, it was as if she was looking for reasons to believe that I didn't do this. I wasn't the guy who would just have feelings for someone else a week before my wedding.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I really am. -"

"You may have given me a second chance because I left you, but that doesn't mean that I'm required to give you a second chance. You asked me if I did love you and honestly I do. You're the first person to ever try to get close to the crazy rich Dare child and the first person that liked me for me. So I love you, but I'm not sure if you even return the feeling."

"I do return the feeling."

"Then why would you kiss someone just a week before our wedding?"

"I-I-" I was at lost for words. "Rachel, I did a mistake, I wasn't-"

"Percy do you even want to get marry? Or you feel obliged to get marry because we had wasted over a series of years with one another?"

"Rachel I'm really sorry." I told her earnestly. I couldn't waiver at all. I knew that all my life, I've been waiting for this moment, to marry the girl of my dreams and from the time I've met Rachel, it was always her that was my dream girl. But now, I'm hesitating to marry her. I didn't want to feel like this. I shouldn't feel like this…

Rachel looked at her hand where it held the engagement ring I gave her, "Tell me that kiss did not mean anything. Percy I need you to be honest, I can't love someone who's always thinking about someone else-"

"I'm not-"

"Then why did you kiss her? You weren't out of your mind, you weren't crazy. Before we were dating, I was your best friend, you loved me, you cared for me, but I need to know if it is actually love you're giving to me."

I let my hands dropped loosely to my side, "I do love you, I don't know what came over me."

"Then do you love Annabeth?"

I couldn't answer that, I felt like my heart was being ripped into twos. "Rachel-"

"Do you love Annabeth?" She repeated herself.

I didn't answer. Rachel nodded as if she finally understood something that she's been avoiding for a long time. Then she grabbed my hand and placed something within it.

The engagement ring I gave her.

"Rach-"

"Unless you get your feelings sorted out, I don't think we can get marry. Not when there's two person that you're holding in your heart."

"There's only one person that I'm in love with."

Rachel turned her head away from mine, "And I think we both know who that is." She looked down at the uneaten ice cream that we ordered, "Maybe I was wrong for coming back to New York." She said as her eyes glazed over. "I think your feelings for me disappeared the moment I left you to go to Europe."

With that said my fiancé, correction, ex-fiance left me once again. At the same place, but however this time, it was my fault.

~PAGEBREAK~

"So how's your wedding going? Rachel suddenly called Juniper just a couple hours ago to cancel all those flowers. Are you guys planning some other elaborate theme or-"

"Grover, I'm not getting married." I said bluntly as I took down another shot. Normally I wasn't the kind of guy to be drinking, but considering that there was both Grover and Chris here, the two responsible guy, I think I could break that rule. To be honest, I lost track of time since I got to the bar. It was pretty rare for us to have one of these guys night and with Nico and Chris here as well was a miracle actually.

"What?!" Chris and Grover exclaimed at the same time with as Pollux our bartender placed down his glass.

Nico spit out his drink, "Sorry, did you say-"

"You can't be serious." Pollux trailed off.

"Yeah!" Connor held his hands up for a high five. "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! You want to spend a few more weeks as a single man huh?"

"Sorry, bro, but Percy is too much of a wimp to be wanting the single life. He barely survived when Rachel was gone remember?" Travis laughed good naturedly.

"Well, trust me when you're about to get tied down to marriage, it's only natural that you want more time as a bachelor."

"No, we're not getting married at all. Ever. The wedding is called off." I elaborated, taking down a shot.

This time their reactions were a bit better, wide gaping mouth… well aside from Connor who kept a confused face. "Nice joke man! Now really when is it delayed to?" Connor asked as he sat in the seat next to me.

"I think he's actually serious…" Chris trailed off. The guy had already gotten married to the infamous Clarisse La Rue. Believe it or not, I think they were expecting a baby in a couple months… and to be honest no one is as surprised as me. I mean… seriously? Clarisse as a mother? No one could've imagined that.

"What do I look like someone who would be joking around about this matter?" I asked them.

Connor laughed weakly as if he wasn't sure whether or not it was an appropriate time to be making jokes. "So… I guess we can say you have no luck with weddings?"

From beside me, I could feel the anger radiating off Nico, "What? Did she have some other exhibition to go to?"

"Nico, not everything is Rachel's fault." I grumbled clearly not in a good mood.

Grover seems to be the only one able to guess my intention, "So you're saying it's your fault?" He said in a low tone.

I didn't answer that question, but it seems that Grover understood what I meant by that. I glance over at Nico who had a raised eyebrow, but otherwise the guy kept quiet.

"Please, what can Percy do? Percy is way too loyal to Rachel." Travis added in with a grin on his face. "The guy waited three years just to get back together with the Dare princess, there is no way-"

"Rachel worked so hard to get back together with Percy there's no way she would leave him willingly like this." Connor added.

"So if it's not Rachel…" Travis trailed off as realization came to everyone's face.

I didn't want to seem like some kind of weak guy, but I'll admit that my eyes were watery. Frankly, I blame it on the alcohol affecting my control on my emotions but at that moment I could barely stop my hands from shaking.

"Percy, dude, are you okay?" The concerned voice of Grover rang from my left.

"Was it something I said?" Travis asked with a trace of guilt in his voice.

"Bro, it's something you said." Connor stated.

"I say it's something both of you said." Nico shot them a look.

Unlike the fabulous Stoll brothers, Chris seems to be more curious, "So what exactly went on with- there was only a week before the wedding, there's no way Rachel would actually cancel right? Buy her some flowers or candy, it'll make her happy." Chris said trying to be helpful. I guess he probably knows about how a wife can get angry since he's with the queen of angriness herself, Clarisse, he must've gotten many ways to say that he's sorry.

I sighed, "Not going to work this time."

Chris phone gave a chirp and he quickly stood up, "I have to go now, Clarisse is craving for some ice cream." He chuckled then turned to me with a sympathetic look, "Just tell me if anything changes about the wedding."

"Yeah, wait for the headline news tomorrow of the breakup between two company collaboration because the stupid choices of a guy name Percy Jackson." I said glumly thinking of how much hate I'll probably get from Mr. Dare's 'amazing' publicity team.

Chris gave me a weak reassuring smile before he rushed off.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about impressing Rachel's dad?" Grover tried to make me feel better. "Then again… you probably got the Dare company turned against you…"

Remind me never to ask for Grover to comfort anyone.

"That's not what I meant! I mean like… well you're still friends right?" Grover tried to amend for his slip.

"I cheated on her. You think we can be friends?" I asked him.

Connor who was apparently back from flirting with one of the girls sitting at a nearby booth spoke up, "DOUBLE SCORE FOR JACKSON!" He smiled weakly as if trying to light up the mood. "I knew I taught you well."

"Oh yeah sure man," Travis waved his brother off. "You've never had a real enough relationship to be cheating on anymore bro."

Connor just continued on grinning, "Just haven't found my perfect lady yet."

Nico shook his head at the Stolls, "Well, anyways I've got to get back to my place now." He turned his head towards me, "Perce, you need a lift? I've got something that you might find an interest in."

I raised an eyebrow at Nico, "Yeah, sure." I decided as I wobbly stood up.

I quickly placed a few bucks on the table but Pollux stopped me, "Hey it's on the house," He said with a slight smile, "It's not everyday that you guys come here." He said clearing away my glasses.

I was going to argue and pay anyways, but Nico apparently had other ideas, "Thanks Pollux," He said as he pushed me out of the bar and into the car. He started the engine before I even had the chance to buckle up, "So you and Rachel are done?"

"You don't sound very surprised." I remarked noticing his monotone voice.

"Should I be?"

"I don't know, just take me home." I grumbled not wanting to talk anymore about my situation with Rachel then I have to.

"Afraid I can't abide to that man. We have to take a little detour to my house." Nico said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Dude, your workplace is almost an hour away." I exclaimed then quickly wince as I felt my brain spinning in my head… if that's even possible. It was true, Nico's house is his workplace. He never did have a house, or any that we know of that is.

"No not workplace, house." Nico emphasized.

"When did you get a house?"

"Almost four years ago." He replied with a shrug accompanied by a sneaky smile. "It's actually right around the corner."

"How come you never told us?"

"Maybe you guys never asked?" He shot back.

"Wait isn't this the way to-"

"Yep, mine is just a fifteen minute walk from Thalia's house." Nico grinned. "But if you don't mind I'm going to head over to Thalia's a bit. You could catch up with Annabeth too, maybe she can help you with Rachel." Nico offered. "And there's actually something you should probably know about-" He began getting all serious once again.

"NO!" I quickly said suddenly thinking about what happened with Annabeth.

Nico parked his car right in front of Thalia's house and turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay? Dude it's just Thalia's house, relax she's not going to kill you." Nico mumbled.

"Yeah, she's not going to kill me, but someone else is…" I mumbled lowly.

"What?"

I waved him off, "Just go in, I think I'll sit out here for a little bit." I told him as I tried to relax back down in my chair.

Nico studied me for a bit before opening his door, "Okay it's your choice, but before you go in… there's something I might have to tell you." He reached into his pocket to pull something out, but before he could I saw Thalia opening the door and motioning both of us in. Nico quickly put back whatever it was inside his pocket and turned to me with a weak smile, "I- uh… show it to you later Perce, come on Thalia's waving you in as well… she'll kill you if you don't… let's go in."

"But-" I hesitated and finally let out a sigh and stood up, "Sure, what have I got to lose anyways?" I followed him up the porch.

"Took you long enough." Thalia grumbled as Nico walked in.

He just simply grinned as he gave her a kiss, "Took a bit of a detour, so where's Annabeth?"

"She upstairs, don't worry she's been coped up in there for a while so she won't be coming down for another half an hour." Thalia reasoned as she pulled out a folder. "Anyways, here's what we found out so far."

I look at the papers trying to decipher this language or whatever it was, "Guys… I don't understand any other language besides English."

"It's English," Nico assured, "Long story short, your accident wasn't deliberately planned by Kronos group or any other terrorist group for that matter. It was a case of an art thief from what we gathered-"

"I told you the accident meant nothing-"

"That's not all Percy," Nico interrupted me as Thalia gave him a nod. "The initial accident was not meant for you, but there is definitely a relationship between you and the Kronos group. We have sources that say that have been tailing you or keeping tabs on what you did during your months of disappearance as a 'child terrorist'" Nico explained his eyes darting nervously from side to side.

"Seriously, people need to give a rest. Just because I was in hiding in those months, doesn't mean that I was up to anything bad." I grumbled feeling a bit inferior towards the newspaper press that made me all out like a bad kid.

"Well all we need to have is information about the other passenger and I think we should be able to peace everything together." Nico said a bit mysteriously.

I hesitated, "I don't think- I mean, the accident is my fault. I haven't officially apologized for my careless mistake that cost more than a life and-"

I didn't get to finish before I heard footsteps hurrying down and there stood Annabeth all dressed up, "Thalia I'm going to have to borrow your keys-" She stopped when her eyes landed on me, but she quickly looked away as if trying to avoid me.

Thalia looked back and forth between the two of us before answering her friend, "Okay sure, it's right on the counter." She said as she quickly covered the papers she showed me.

"I'll- uh…" Annabeth avoided my gaze. "I'll just get going then. I might get back late."

Thalia nodded, "Careful of the engine, it's been kind of iffy the entire month." Thalia told her friend as Annabeth made her way towards the door.

I hesitated for a split second before rushing out after Annabeth. "Annabeth!" I called out to her as I caught up and stopped her before she could open Thalia's truck.

Annabeth turned around, her grey eyes stared straight into mine, "Percy, let go of my hand." She said carefully, her eyes were calculative as if she wasn't sure of which strategy she should use to tell me to back off.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the kis- it meant nothing!" I begin trying to mend whatever relationship we had beforehand. "I was just not thinking straight and so I just kissed you…" I trailed off not really wanting to admit the real reason behind that kiss was because I actually did…

Annabeth's expression looked hurt for a while, but it quickly changed back to the stony look that made me think I had imagined it. "It meant nothing?" She said calmly in a scary angry tone. "Good it shouldn't mean anything anyways."

I wanted to punch my brains out of my head for saying something so stupid, "That's not that I meant." I tried to explain.

"Percy we meant nothing to each other, but you and Rachel-" Annabeth hesitated before continuing. "I don't want to be the cause of your break-up. Rachel's heading up towards the airport that's departing in thirty minutes." Annabeth told me. "I'll explain everything to her. Your wedding can go as planned and our kiss never happened."

"Ann-"

"Percy let go of my arm." She said her grey in her eyes were no longer happy, but instead they look almost dark and stormy.

I obeyed and let my arms drop to my side and Annabeth stared at me for a second before hurrying into Thalia's truck and driving off.

I walked back in with Nico and Thalia staring at me like I just jumped off into the ocean.

Then Thalia exploded, "YOU!" She punched me right in my face. "You kissed her didn't you?!" Thalia yelled at me.

"It's not good to eavesdrop into other's conversation." I mumbled as Nico struggled to hold his girlfriend back.

"What kind of person are you? Don't you know how confused Annabeth is right now?!" Thalia yelled at me.

I let myself drift into my own thoughts as Thalia stood standing yelling at me. Annabeth… was it possible that she had even liked me at all. She was going to Rachel to apologize. She was going to the airport to make sure our wedding could continue. She was going to the airport because she felt as if Rachel and I were meant to be. She's going to the airport because… Rachel's at the airport…. HOLY- I quickly stood up, "Nico keys!" I yelled at him.

"What?" Nico asked surprised as Thalia continued to glare at me.

"Damn it I need your keys now!" I said a bit crazy as I just took the keys right out from his hands.

"Percy wait-" Nico began as Thalia struggled to get out of Nico's grip. Nico followed me out into the street as Thalia continued fuming inside. "Percy." He stopped me before I could get in his car.

"What?!" I said trying to not sound so irritated.

"There's uhh… Thalia's going to kill me for this." He mumbled before taking out a picture from his pocket. "This is something I got from an inside connection. I don't want to go into any conclusion… but the person here that I told you about before, Pallas." I took a glimpse of the picture. "There, I looked at it, now move out of the way Nico." I warned him.

Nico shook his head grimly. "Percy take a close look at the picture… especially now that you and Annabeth…" He let that thought trailed off.

I let out a sigh of defeat and snatched the picture from his hands. There was a speck of blond hair

For a moment I was too shock to comprehend anything. "Pallas is Annabeth?" I managed out releasing my grip on Nico's car door.

"No-"

"B-but that's not possible, I mean… Annabeth is alive. She's not the other person in the other car, she just can't be!"

"Percy-" He took a deep breath and stared at me, his face grim. He quickly sneaked a glance back at Thalia's house to make sure his girlfriend isn't going to pop out of nowhere. "I can't believe I'm keeping a secret from my girlfriend."

"Nico…"

"Percy look carefully at the picture. I may not be the very best at drawing assumption, but it's pretty obvious if you give this picture a close look." Nico told me.

I stared at the picture, even though the face was not as clear… I could tell that it was Annabeth- that it was suppose to be Annabeth, yet there was a nagging feeling that told me it wasn't. "I-I didn't cause the death of Pallas. Pallas can't be-"

"Athena Chase, the mother of Annabeth Chase." Nico confirmed as he looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

I stared at him as if he dropped from another planet, "What are you talking about?" I managed. "I didn't kill Annabeth's mother." I tried to deny it as I remembered how sad Annabeth looked as she told me about her dead mother so long ago. "That person can't be-"

"Percy, I know how you feel about Annabeth-"

"I don't feel anything about Annabeth!" I yelled at him. "There's nothing between us." I quickly denied feeling more and more confused with every passing second.

Nico studied me, "I don't really know what to say, but I could try and run a few more investigations to confirm of Pallas identity." Nico offered, but I knew it was futile. It made so much sense that I'm surprised it didn't click in my mind before.

"_My mom died in three years ago in a car accident."_

"_Well, my mom died in New York-"_

"_She was killed by some drunk driver."_

"_We never found out what caused the accident."_

All those things Annabeth said to me, yet…

"Percy, Percy," Nico said as he looked at me a bit worried. "Don't worry it's not for certain yet-"

"Don't bother…" I said knowing that it's useless. I didn't know why I was so worked up with this, especially since Annabeth is related to all this. I was the one who caused her to lose the one person that she used to confide in the most. I was the one who practically killed her mother. "D-does Annabeth knows?" I asked.

"Not yet, I didn't even show this to Thalia yet." Nico admitted a bit guilty. "I didn't want to tell you, but considering what is happening between you and Annabeth…" Nico trailed off as If he wasn't sure of what to say.

I didn't even bother to argue with him this time. I let my hand drifted to the car door and opened it.

"Where are you-"

"I need to tell Annabeth about this." I said grimly.

"But-"

I thought about how she already hated me so much, she had no feelings for me at all. Considering that I pretty much caused her to feel so guilty I knew that she should deserve the chance to know what caused her mother's death. "I don't think I can hold on anymore guilt like this. I'll see her every day, I can't- there's no way that I could just look at her face every day without thinking that I was the cause of her mother's death."

"This is not a good idea…" I got into the car and started the engine but Nico stopped me, "I'll drive you there." He decided. "I don't think you're in any condition to go off in the roads anyways." He said before quickly waving to Thalia and pushing out from the driver seat.

I didn't want to waste anytime so I just agreed. I didn't know what exactly I was suppose to do with this new information I was just handed but… one thing for sure… Life was about to get a hell more complicated.

**Took a bit longer to type this up then usual for some reason… well anyways, December is coming up and that's final's week! NO! and well… another special day for me! Haha thanks for those who answer that question from last time, actually I was kind of getting writer's block, and since Percy was falling for Annabeth, he needs to love her, and.. well you guys get where I'm getting at? Anyways, I've been putting off reviews for so long, I desperately promise! I'LL ANSWER THEM ON NEXT UPDATE! **

**HELP!****Anyways no songs for this one cause I actually need songs suggestions for my English project. So my theme is "The addiction and love for someone or something can cause people to do immoral (like cruel, inhuman, evil things) actions" ….. so I have two short stories for this theme already and I just need to find something else that matches this theme. So if you guys have any song suggestions it would be helpful! Plus my playlist needs updating anyways :D**

**LATER! I'll try to update soon! Hopefully I can get some loving in on between Percabeth huh?**

**AGENT ASTRO ZOMBIE OUT!**


	36. Hesitant of Letting Go

Chapter 35: Hesitant of Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer… let's just admit we don't like each other… can't you just leave me alone already! I'll say this one more time I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AT ALL! NO ONE CAN NOW THAT HE'S-…. WELL MOA CAUSED HIM TO *cries* OKAY I JUST DON'T OWN HIM OR ANYTHING PERCABETH RELATED! THE EVIL UNCLE RICK DID IT ALL!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy's a jerk, no he's worst than a jerk. He's a stupid jerk that doesn't consider anyone's feeling before kissing them. I didn't see him at all after that kiss, until Nico decided to drop over. I have to admit I was really tempted to just slap him right across the face.

However before I could even reach a decision of deciding to slap Percy or slap myself, I got a call for the last person I would ever expect a call from at this moment. So that would probably explain why I'm trying to plan in my head what to explain to Percy's fiancé about his mistake. I may have mutual attraction to Percy, but there is no way in hell that I was going to let it be my fault and Percy's careless mistake to ruin a wedding. I wasn't going to be some kind of girl that breaks up some engaged couple. My pride was way too high for that, maybe even higher then where my feeling (wherever it is) was heading.

Gee… he's going to owe me a lot of this.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." I said as I weaved through the crowd of people with luggage hoping to get to Rachel in time to apologize.

I get that boys may be dumb and perhaps even stupid at times, but I seriously don't get what would drive Percy to kiss me, especially after he waved it off as if it's a joke. Finally I noticed a certain redhead standing just right in front of the boarding line.

"So you did come." Rachel said as she put down her luggage.

I honestly didn't really know what to say so instead I just let out an awkward laugh, "Umm… yeah?"

"You don't need to be so nervous." Rachel said as she let out a sigh.

I took a deep breath, "Well, I'm guessing since err… well…"

"I know about how Percy kissed you?" Rachel offered.

"He didn't kiss me…" I tried to explain for the sake of Percy.

"Then I'm guessing lip touching lip doesn't count as kissing?" Rachel questioned a bit sarcastically.

"T-that's not what I meant!" I quickly said.

"Well that's certainly what you are saying." Rachel countered back.

"We didn't kiss." I said again. "Percy didn't mean to kiss me."

"What do you mean he didn't mean to kiss you?" Rachel said not believing me at all.

"The person he that likes is you Rachel. The reason he even kissed me was because of the stress that he felt with the wedding. You don't understand how someone can feel stressed for the wedding, especially when they are marrying into a family like yours." I told her. "A rich family especially with a person like your dad."

"I may not agree with my parents' pressure towards the wedding, but I know Percy is not easily wavered by my parents' decision." Rachel told me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked cautiously.

"I've known Percy for a while, and I know him well enough to know that he doesn't do stupid mistakes like kissing another person-" I shot Rachel a look. "Okay maybe he does do stupid mistake but I know he wouldn't kiss another person just a couple days before the wedding without any reason. His most prized characteristic is loyalty, but at the same time his most dangerous trait is just doing things on impulse."

"Impulse?" I questioned.

"Have you ever considered why he likes spending time with you so much?" Rachel asked me.

"Rachel, Percy wants to be with you. He really does-" I tried to tell her.

"If he wants to be with me, then explain why he would be rushing out the door just to make sure you were okay just a few minutes after proposing to me?" Rachel asked me again.

"He-" I stopped trying to connect the pieces. That time… was when Percy proposed to Rachel? "I- I didn't know- Percy didn't tell me-"

"You're wondering why I'm canceling the wedding after I tried so hard to get back together with him a while ago…" Rachel trailed off. "Percy and I, we've always been best friends, even when we were both thinking that we're crazy in love, he treated me the same as he would've with his other friends."

"You should see the way Percy talks about y-"

"You should see the way Percy looks at you." She cut me off. "He's been miserable the whole time that I left him and then I see him with you, it's no mystery that he's really happy when he's with you." Rachel said finally.

"But you can't just leave, Percy doesn't even know. He'll just be coped up with himself again-"

Rachel smiled weakly, "I don't think he'll be coped up with himself this time."

"Rachel he loves you. He was talking to me about how much he wants to marry you, how when he kissed me it was all just a big mistake." I tried to stall her from entering the plane.

Rachel tugged at her luggage, "You still don't get it do you? He would do anything for you. He treasures you above everything else in his life. He was willing to plan a quick getaway to San Francisco just for you. He felt so guilty whenever there was some fight between you guys."

"He's loyal to everyone he would-"

"Annabeth, there is the reason why I can't marry him. He doesn't love me." Rachel pointed to herself trying to not sound too hurt. "I can't marry someone that is always constantly thinking about someone else."

"He's only thinking about you though." I told her trying to get her to understand that whatever Percy said or did was all a mistake. I knew Percy was a bit impulsive, but his feelings for Rachel, how he freaked out when he kissed me. I was pretty sure that he still love Rachel.

"You don't get it do you?" Rachel finally put down her luggage for a split moment, "Percy, loves you and I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way about him. It's just because of our long history that he's hesitating."

I could've sworn that I nearly had a heart attack when she said that. It was like dropping some heavy weight on my shoulder. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I ruined a wedding by simply existing was according to Rachel's logic.

"You're both just too stubborn to admit it, but now that I'm out of the way… I think it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's not-" I began before I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Rachel."

I turned around and was again met with the last person I ever wanted to see. Needless to say, it was getting pretty awkward with every passing second. Whether or not Percy had heard what Rachel had just told me, I couldn't tell. His face was set as stone.

Rachel managed a weak smile at the guy standing a few feet from us, "Hey Percy, I'm guessing you found out."

"What? You're going to actually just leave without saying anything now?" Percy asked her his tone was rather hurt.

"I don't think there's anything left to say between us." Rachel told him.

Percy looked down on the floor as if ashamed, then he looked up at me with a surprised face as if he didn't expected me to be here even though I deliberately told him beforehand that I was going to the airport. "So, you're leaving?" He asked his ex- fiancé.

I stood in between them, not really sure of what to do except just listening.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she took a deep breath. "I don't think it'll work out between us, as a couple I mean."

I looked at Percy as if urging him to say something, anything just to prove to Rachel that whatever it is that drove him to kiss me was all a mistake but instead he just stared at Rachel and a look of understanding was passed between the two of them.

"You're going over to Europe again?" He asked her casually as if they didn't just break up.

"I guess you can say that." Rachel supplied.

"Alone?"

"For the time being, yes, but after Apollo finishes his work here, he'll come over and help me out with my promotion over there."Rachel answered as if they were two friends that were just catching up.

Percy sighed, "There is no second chance is there?"

Rachel frowned, "I don't think there was ever a possibility of a second chance to begin with."

Percy scratched his head as if unsure of what to say, "As friends?"

This time Rachel smiled, "We'll see, just go and chase what you've been wanting too."

Percy looked troubled like he wanted to tell Rachel something, his face etched with pain and sadness. Even though I haven't exactly understood what was happening between these two couples, I was able to tell that Percy relied his deepest secrets to Rachel. She was practically his close friend, that was why they dated, but according to Rachel, they are only as close as friends. Percy glanced over at me and quickly averted his sight back to Rachel holding out his hand as a sign of mutual agreement, "Good luck over there then."

Rachel hesitated for a second before brushing off Percy's hand and hugging him instead. She might've whispered something to him… I wasn't sure. But they quickly pulled apart with Percy blushing at whatever comment Rachel had told him. His eyes avoided me completely.

"And Annabeth?" Rachel called me out and gave me a knowing look with her eyes. "Thanks for coming out here today." She said before rolling away with her bags.

Within a few minutes she was inside the plane, leaving Percy and I out in the airport with other rushing passengers towards the last minute flight.

Before I could walk away from the silence between Percy and I, he grabbed me, forcing me to turn and face him. "Why did Rachel told you to come here?"

"I was trying to save your marriage, you're welcome." I answered sarcastically.

Percy stared at me in disbelief as a look of pain and guilt plastered across his face. ""D-did Rachel tell you anything?" He asked me.

"She just said that she can't marry you because you don't love her-"

"I want to be with Rachel…" He started sounding a bit uncertain. "But no matter what, it's not going to work out between us."

"Why didn't you tell Rachel that nothing happened?" I asked him, I wasn't even sure why I was angry… I just was.

Percy hesitated a bit and I saw his hand reaching towards his coat pocket as if it held something valuable. "But something did happen," I heard a slight mumble.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Percy shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Percy said with finality. "Whatever Rachel had said to you; disregard it." He told me emotionlessly as he stuffed something into his pocket.

Now I just felt like I've been slapped across the face, that was it… on one hand Rachel told me Percy liked me, on the other hand Percy told me to ignore whatever Rachel was saying. I couldn't describe my feelings, it was like while I want Rachel and Percy to mend their relationship, at the same time I also wanted to… well I wanted to be with Percy.

"Fine, let's leave it that Rachel didn't tell me anything." I clarified his words as I stared at the ground emotionlessly. "Nothing ever matters to you does it?" I mumbled quietly.

Fine, if nothing between us is what he wants… that's exactly what he'll get.

**Percy's POV:**

I sat silently in the car as Annabeth drove me home. Currently I was thinking of two things: One, a list of how to kill Nico since he practically just left me here at the airport with no ride home which made me carpool with Annabeth; and two, a way to tell Annabeth about her mom. "Your mom-" I begin before Annabeth snapped at me.

"What about my mom?!"

Oh… maybe I haven't exactly explained…

I like Annabeth, and I'm pretty sure (based on Rachel's assumption) that Annabeth likes me. I was suppose to get married to Rachel but I bailed at the last second. Now Rachel is currently on the plane to Europe while I'm sitting here debating how to tell Annabeth that I was the one who caused her mother's death. Honestly I'm not really sure what exactly to explain my feelings to Annabeth… actually I'm not sure if I'm even going to explain my feelings to her, considering that I was her mother's technical killer.

I struggled to find an answer to that, "I was… I'm just wondering."

"Your wedding is ruined, your fiancé just left, and you are wondering about this?" Annabeth questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't understand why, but for some reason Annabeth was more concerned about my own relationship with Rachel than I was myself… which sort of makes me feel guilty now.

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do?!" I glared at her as she slammed her foot into the brakes.

"Maybe don't go around kissing other people just a couple days before your wedding?" She glared at me back with the same intensity.

Okay… now that was just a low-blow, even if it did happened. "I told you, that was completely an accident." I tried to tell her. There was no use in telling her that I liked her, because if she finds out about her mother's death there is no telling what her reaction would be.

"Of all people, specifically Rachel…" Annabeth hesitated as a slight blush coming up to her cheeks. "Why did you- I mean What caused you to-"

"Look…" I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to tell Annabeth that there was a reason why I kissed her. "There was nothing going on when I kissed you or anything for that matter. I just kissed you well…" I knew it, that in the pits of my stomach I will regret whatever my brain was going to sprout out next, "Because I didn't want to marry Rachel, I'm just not ready for commitment yet. I'm just trying to focus on my work."

She looked like she tempted to just slap me across the face because that was the dumbest excuse I've ever come up with in my entire life. "First you told me you never meant to kiss me and wanted to be with Rachel, now you're telling me that you're not ready to get marry because you want to focus on your work?"

"Never meant to kiss you? When did I say that-" I stopped realizing my mistake only too late. I can only hope that Annabeth didn't catch anything.

"What?! So now you kissed me on purpose so you wouldn't have to get marry and I would get all the blame?" She glared at me. Well it's a good thing, she doesn't think that there's anything I'm feeling for her, but it's also a bad thing that she doesn't know my feelings for her. Damn me and my contradicting mind.

"That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what Percy? What is wrong with you?" She mumbled as if wishing for some answer.

Honestly I couldn't answer her because I don't even know what the hell was wrong with me at the moment. I just felt like this teenage boy falling in love for the first time. Rachel was right; whatever feeling that was between Rachel and I was nothing but a simple care from one friend to another…but Annabeth.

"Rachel said there was someone else…" Annabeth began taking a deep breath.

My heart rose in panic. _'I can't let her know!'_ My brain told me. _'Who would want to like someone who practically killed their parent?'_ I asked myself. I wasn't even sure myself if I could forgive Annabeth if the situation was changed around. "There's no one else." I said hoping to sound convincing. "Even if there was someone else… it's none of your concerns." I said coldly hoping to distinct myself a bit from Annabeth.

I could feel her anger radiating towards me, "Fine, none of my concerns." Annabeth mumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that-" I began before suddenly hearing a weird hissing sound from the front of the truck.

"Save it Percy." Annabeth said coldly.

"The engin-" I tried to tell her about the noise I was hearing.

"If it's something to make me mad again don't say it!" Annabeth grumbled.

"There's a soun-"

"I SAID SAVE IT!" Annabeth said before launching a few inches forward. I look up towards the hood of the car, which had smoke coming out from inside.

"I tried to tell you." I held up my hand in surrender as Annabeth shot me a dirty look.

"Well if you hadn't been annoying me this probably wouldn't have happened." Annabeth glared at me.

"How does that even make sense?!" I snorted.

Annabeth turned off the engine and stepped out to open the hood. "You need-" She slammed the door before I could finished, "-help?" I let out a sigh and opened the car door to see what was the problem.

"The engine is overheated." Annabeth sighed.

"How do you know?"

"Common sense?" Annabeth retorted back as she fanned the smoke with her hand. "Smokes are coming up, the metal is rather hot." She cursed under her breath, "I should've known what to expect when Thalia agreed to let me use her truck so easily."

"Turns out Wise Girl is not all that wise." I grinned slightly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't push it." She warned me before closing the hood of the door.

"My house is down the street." I noticed.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before shivering against the cold air of New York. "I can take a cab back to Thalia's."

"At this time?" I questioned, worried for her safety. "No way plus it's pretty rare for a cab to be passing through this area.

"Don't you have a car at your house?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well I need a car to drive to work tomorrow don't I?"

"So work is more important than letting me get back home?"

"No- that's not it- I'm just… You could stay there for the night." I said before I could stop myself.

It was so quiet, I swore I could hear the slightest noise in the night, "I'm fine." Annabeth managed in the dark night.

I mentally cursed to myself, _'What the hell am I thinking? There is no way she would be staying at my house after I just kissed her just recently'_ But then I also don't really want her to be driving home at this time of night alone, much less using my car and leaving me with no ride tomorrow.

"It's not a problem, I mean it's not like it's the first time you've stayed at my house." I said trying to ease the situation.

'_Real smooth there… totally not awkward now.'_ I grumbled to myself.

"So what do we do with the truck then?" I quickly tried to amend to my apparently horrible skills of communication.

Annabeth paused for a moment before her eyes gave a shocked look, "You've got to be kidding me now." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked clearly confused as Annabeth pointed towards the sprinkle of rain coming down onto the pavement. I shrugged, "It's only a little rain, not like it's going to matt-"

Suddenly the rain began pouring down, "Way to jinx it." Annabeth grumbled as she tried to find an umbrella in Thalia's truck.

Well at least on the upside it wasn't that cold. I guess this is what people would call summer rain? Warm air, yet evil rain? Didn't my mom once say these are the type of rain that makes you the most sick?

I didn't hesitate another second before yanking Annabeth's arm and making her run all the way to the front steps of my door. By the time we arrived at my front door, I was happy to say that we were both soaking wet and let's just say the rain wasn't lifting up at all.

I didn't realize I was still holding her hands until she suddenly tensed. Needless to say, I was trying hard not to think about the fact that she didn't seem to want me to be close to her in any way.

"Sorry," She mumbled lowly as she brushed the strand of wet blond hair away from the front of her face.

"I-It's cool." I managed then quickly regained my posture as I stared out towards the heavy rain. "There is no way you're driving back in this weather." I said fiddling with my keys to open the door."The roads are too slippery," My mind flashed to a car accident.

'_There was no way Annabeth is going to driving in some dangerous road at night like this.'_ I decided. _'Her mother died in a car accident…'_ I thought a bit guiltily.

Annabeth paused for a second as I finally managed to open the door, "Are you coming in? Or you're going to soak yourself until you get pneumonia?"

~PAGEBREAK~

I took my towel and hung it around my neck while Annabeth was changing in her old room. Honestly I wasn't even sure what the hell was even happening, but one thing for sure, it was still raining… and as long as I'm around, no one is driving home in the rain.

I thought about what Rachel had said when she gave me a hug.

"_My last help in your love life Percy… Annabeth likes you more than a friend." _

_I was confused, more than a friend? What the heck is that supposed to mean?_

"_Just tell her you love her doofus."_ _Rachel said before pulling away. I could feel my face heating up as I looked over at Annabeth. _

Honestly I wasn't even sure of my feelings even after Rachel had deliberately stated everything out for me. Let's just say my brain is a rather complicated place to be in.

'_Pallas is Annabeth's mom, Athena Chase…'_ I let that thought trailed in my head. To be frank, I'm still trying to find out exactly how to break this down for Annabeth. Before I could delve further into this topic, I heard a few footsteps behind me.

"Thanks for letting me stay her for the night." She said hesitantly. "Are you sure you'll be okay-"

I tried for a smile as I turned to face her, "I'm cool with it, your room was getting to be like a ghost room anyways."

"I'm really sorry about being so mad at you earlier. It's just-" Annabeth stopped as if afraid she was going to spill something.

"You have every right to be mad. I mean- I just kis-" I couldn't even say the word without feeling my face heating up. What the hell was wrong with me? Normally, I could say that word without any problem, kiss, kiss, KISS! But then as soon as Annabeth is involve in there, everything in my brain just turns to mush.

"Yeah," Annabeth said quickly. I could've sworn I saw a faint tint of pink on her cheek but I wasn't sure due to the fact most of the lights in the living room was off. "But about Rachel- are you sure you're willing to let her go this time after-"

Annabeth knew almost everything between Rachel and me because I confide everything into her. I trusted her. _'Can I let Rachel go this time? Is Rachel right? Do I-'_ I stopped thinking for a little bit to clear my head.

I thought about bring up my new information about Annabeth's mother, but I hesitated, I didn't want to spill anymore bad news. However that wasn't all of the reason, there was another reason why I didn't want to tell her… I was scared of losing the person that could possibly mean everything to me.

"Yeah," I managed a weak smile. Annabeth nodded as if more assured. Her back was turned to me as she quickly washed over her cup.

"But there's something else I'm still hesitant of letting go." I mumbled quietly to myself as I watched Annabeth standing a few steps in front of me.

I was scared of losing Annabeth Chase.

**The calm before the storm maybe? Let's see… lots of unfortunate and fortunate things happened since I've last updated. So many shootings… Honestly… Christmas was just around the corner and bunch of innocent lives died. As much as I want to curse the guy who killed those kids… well… let's just say that guy has his own story as well, but that doesn't give him a right to kill kids. Let's see he had mental problems, stressed out with his mom's constant strictness, went crazy, grabbed her gun and killed kids… how messed up is that. I swear guys, don't let the pressure get to you, loosen up and you could save so much lives. As corny as this sounds, just go up and smile to everyone you see, based on a true story, some guy was about to commit suicide, but stopped because someone smiled at him. Yep just a simple smile guys. Just take a moment of reflection on all these past evens. I also salute to the teacher that risked her life to save her students, given the situation I don't know how many people would do that, but she did a good thing. Looking at this… I just realize how lucky I was… I mean dude… I get to celebrate Christmas with my family and the worst thing I'll probably ever face at school is risking my grade… not my life. So enjoy Christmas with your family guys! **

**Carry on reading if you want to hear such a heartbreaking story.  
>not sure if this is legit or not, but I did a few research and came up with a story (forgot where the source was… but yeah here) a kid of one of the kid that died went to the funeral and wrote the dead kid a letter saying "We play with each other everyday, and now I will miss you," Then there was a bunch of stuff I don't remember but it ended with "I'll meet you whenever I pray for you everyday." I swear… sometimes I think these kids are much better than adults or teenagers like me even. While we're just thinking about how bad shooting and guns are, the kids just look on the brighter side of things of meeting hisher friend whenever they are praying! Sorry for bringing this back up again, but honestly this is just tragic… take my advice, DON'T STRESS YOURSELF OUT! Stress can do lots of shit to you, loosen up, let go of the past. If you're sad, cry and get over it, nothing good is going to come out of a crying tantrum. Best thing to do, talk it out, If anything, just PM me guys! We're all buddies one way or another and I'm always willing to talk :DD**

**On the happy note, the world didn't end SO HA! WHAT NOW! NOW I CAN CONTINUE TO WAIT FOR Hoh… haha when I heard the world was ending… all I could think about was that I will never get the finish the Heroes of Olympus series XD AND OH YEAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ENJOY PRESENTS! AND THAT WAS MY PRESENT TO YOU :DD**

**Song: ****Wanted****- Hunter Hayes **** Song I'm currently listening to right now actually :DD**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	37. Shitty Feelings

Chapter 36: Shitty Feelings

**Disclaimer: so we meet again… even throughout this New Year you still manage to find me… I DO NOT OWN PERCYJACKSON FOR WHATEVER REASON!**

**Percy's POV:**

For the hundredth time today, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Annabeth. It's been almost two weeks since Rachel had canceled the wedding. For some odd reason (which I'm completely grateful for) the media haven't been all that nosy into my business. All I heard from around the block was that Rachel appeared in an interview and said that we had a clean break-up and realized that we just didn't want the same thing in life.

Honestly I wasn't really sure what to say so I just kept on the down low and tried to avoid the topic of Rachel completely. As for Annabeth however, it's pretty hard, since I see her everyday and now that she's off school… she practically works by my side the whole day. Added to the fact that the secret couple have been out of town and she's staying at my house.

Of course, I have tried through many attempts to tell Annabeth the news about her mother, but every time that I tried… I failed epically.

We both never really talked about the kissed that caused Rachel to break off the wedding. I wanted to ask Annabeth about it, but she made it pretty clear that she displays no feeling for me by cutting me off whenever I tried to bring up that topic. While me on the other hand, I'm not too sure about what exactly I was feeling about Annabeth… I couldn't understand anything that my brain was telling me. Like when Annabeth hands just slightly brushed against mine, I could almost feel the desire of just clasping her hands within mine. Or maybe how I felt when she fell asleep on my shoulder in the taxi as I was taking her back home after a long day of work. Or just simpl-

"Percy," Annabeth's voice called from in front of me as she reached over her desk to grab her purse.

I snapped out of my little reevaluation and looked up from my computer.

"Are you ready to go yet? The plane arrives in an hour." Annabeth warned me.

"Plane-?" I asked before mentally cursing my brain for being so blank. "Yeah, umm… let me just grab my keys."

I probably forgot to mention how Emily Kim, my wonderful sister (mark the sarcasm) is coming in today with that first class plane ticket that I bought for her.

"I could go by myself and pick her up from the airport if you're busy-"Annabeth began before I interrupted her.

"It's cool," I tried to not sound so nervous. "Plus you don't know the way to the hotel." I added in. Truthfully I only wanted some time alone with her so I could bring up the topic about what Nico had told me. "How do you feel about second chances?" I suddenly asked her.

She turned to be a bit alarmed, "What?"

"Second chances." I repeated myself.

Annabeth looked at me for a second then a look of sympathy and guilt was written all over her face, "Why are you asking this? Do you regret letting Rachel-"

I shook my head. I was actually thinking of my unconditional involvement with Annabeth's mother. "I'm just saying… if something accidentally happened in the past-"

"Then it's all in the past." Annabeth said logically. "There's no point in delving into the past if it's going to cause everyone pain and misery."

My head shot up, "Y-you mean it?"

Annabeth studied me for a second, "You said it yourself that it was an accident, I'm pretty sure living in the past is not going to do any good."

"There's actually something you need to know… I'm not really sure how to say it but-"

Annabeth looked at me, fearful for a second, "Then don't!" She said quickly as if afraid of what I was going to say. "The best thing to do is to keep your feel- er… thoughts to yourself."

"That's no-"

"Percy, I mean it." Annabeth tried to tell me, her face looked as if she's on the verge of either punching me or crying. "I don't want to know, I think ever since I knew you all I've been trying to do is find out about your past and your thoughts. Having some of them in the dark…" She paused as if the next words were hard to get out, "it's just- probably better this way."

I don't know whether or not she knew exactly what I was thinking about or she was mistaken for something else, but all I could think was the easier step would be not to tell her. After all… she's the one who told me not to tell her right?

She stood at her desk looking over a few paper works before stuffing her cell phone inside her purse and accidentally letting some papers flying randomly around her desk.

I walked over to her desk, "I'll help you with that." I offered as I grab a few loose papers that fell on the ground.

She leaned down to pick up a piece of paper that dropped right in front of me, "It's okay I'm just a bit clumsy these-" Her head shot up and she was practically a few inches away from my face.

I caught my breath, I could've sworn that I could even hear my own heart pounding against my chest. Annabeth quickly looked down at the papers to avoid eye contact with me.

"Your papers," I said rather stupidly as I gave her the papers I picked up.

She grudgingly accepted it and placed it on her desk. Annabeth quickly sorted the papers and placed them at the corner of her desk before turning back to me, "Let's go, I'm pretty sure Emily doesn't like waiting."

If she had felt anything, she did a pretty good job of hiding it because all I feel is my head replaying the moment when her face was just barely inches from mine. "Oh- yeah, let's- yeah let's just go." I said before I could sound any more stupid than I already was.

~PAGEBREAK~

"You can be a nice brother and help Emily carry her luggage you know?" Annabeth leaned in and whispered to be as we saw Emily getting her luggage from the cart.

I was pretty sure my half-sister didn't see us yet, since she just got off and was still conversing with some other person who stood next to her. "I'm pretty sure she's okay, plus it's not like she packed a whole luggage of cloth right-?"

Annabeth nudged me and pointed to Emily's slightly big luggage. "You did say that she was to stay the whole summer…"

I grumbled, "Well… she should've known I was going to buy her new clothes-"

"Go help her." Annabeth urged me as I made my way over to my half-sister.

"I hate you…" I mumbled.

"You love me," Annabeth grinned as my head suddenly felt light-headed at her comment. Luckily she turned to Emily instead of looking at my flustered face, "Emily, I brought you a bellboy."

"Annabeth!" Emily exclaimed happily as she pulled Annabeth into a hug who happily returned it back… I couldn't help but felt jealous of the attention Emily is getting from Annabeth. They released each other from the hug and Emily saw my face, "Oh…and you." She said unenthusiastically.

"Hey I'm not happy to be here either." I held up my hand in defense.

"I just thought we might need a bellboy and taxi driver." Annabeth offered with a grin before pointing me to Emily's luggage.

I sighed and made my way over and dragged Emily's luggage out to my car.

"Seriously who told you to pack all these stuff?" I grunted as I finally manage to stack up the last bit of the luggage.

"You said pack for the whole summer." Emily pointed out.

"Exactly what I told him." Annabeth added.

"Well I guess the credit card dad gave to you is going to go to waste…" I smirked as Emily opened the car door midway and stopped.

"What did you say?" Both girls asked at the same time.

I almost laughed and held up a credit card in my hand, "Don't know how much is in there… but I've been using mine for ages and I haven't went over the limit yet." I looked at her big luggage hanging out in the back of my car, "So if you want… we could get rid of all these-"

"Don't even dare to throw even a single thing in there." Emily threatened me before she jumped in to the backseat.

I turned to Annabeth, "Is she always like this?"

Annabeth shrugged, "She's your sister."

"You knew her longer." I pointed out.

"Well she's exactly like you." Annabeth shot back.

"But-"

"Come on lovebirds!" Emily pulled down the window and called out to us. "I still need to pack remember?"

Note to self: Kill half-sister later.

~PAGEBREAK~

"You're going to be okay here by yourself?" Annabeth asked Emily as we finally got her settled into her room.

"Yeah, I got a whole room to myself, what's there to worry about?" Emily smiled as she opened up the windows. I have to admit it was a pretty nice view, I mean the top floor with a wonderful view of the New York's skyline. "So you two…" Emily studied us a bit. "Are you still under the same roof or…"

Annabeth laughed, "Nah, I moved out to Thalia's remember?" I was going to correct Annabeth and say that she's currently staying at my house, but decided against it.

"Remind me again… who's Thalia?"

"Photographer?"

"Oh her! She lives here?" Emily exclaimed.

"I've told you this before Em…" Annabeth responded as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what… I'll go get you guys some food down there… I'm guessing you didn't eat lunch yet?" I asked my half-sister, knowing that Annabeth already ate lunch with me.

"Grab me a piece of bread and I'm good." Emily said before shooing me out the doors so the two could get some catching up time.

I grumbled a few unpleasant words. To be honest, I was rather annoyed at how much attention Emily was getting from Annabeth, it was almost like Annabeth was trying to avoid me. I have argued in my head many times of whether or not I should tell Annabeth about her mother but she made it pretty clear that she wanted to hear nothing. I couldn't help but wonder if she would still say that if she actually knew what I was going to tell her.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"So Thalia's thinking it's inappropriate for you to live at my brother's house?" Emily suddenly asked out of the blue as soon as we finished putting in all her stuff. I almost cursed hoping Emily doesn't know that I'm staying at Percy's for the time being. Not that I didn't want to tell her, it's just… I didn't want her to jump to any conclusion.

I looked at her a bit confused, "What?"

"Since you guys are dating and whatever, the hormones does go a tad bit crazy if you leave two lovebirds in the same-"

I don't know whether my face could be called scarlet red or flamingo pink, but for sure it was way above the normal skin color. "D-dating? What are you-?"

"Gods… please don't tell me you guys are engaged… there was no damn ring on his finger this time." Emily insisted with a frown on her face.

"Em, what the hell are you talking about?! He just broke off the engagement with his girlfriend! How could you think-"

"He likes you." Emily stated out of the blue. She paused for a moment before continuing, "Or it might be that he's feeling some sort of guilt towards you…"

"What?"

"Hey, I took a psychology course back in high school, I know a little bit about reading humans." Emily defended herself.

"Em, what the hell are you saying now?"

"What I'm saying is that… the mood between you guys changed since the last time I saw you. I don't know… you seem rather weird around each other as if your relationship either took a dip or something." She explained.

"Seriously you're looking into it too much."

Emily shrugged, "What? You don't like him?"

For once I was happy that Percy was gone for a while, "I guess…? I like him, but he just got off his engagement and he told me clearly that he doesn't like me so…"

"What?"

"He doesn't like me and even if he said that he likes me, it's going to be sympathy because he thinks I'm feeling guilty for causing his wedding to go down the drain not genuine feelings." I tried to explain.

"Ever think that he broke off the wedding for you?" Emily asked not really paying much attention to the channels she's flipping through.

"Not even possible, he was crushed when the wedding was called off. Even after we kissed he was alarmed, I'm telling you it's only because he's stressed-"

"Woah stop right there!"

"What?"

Emily studied me over, shying away from me a bit, "You kissed my brother?!"

My face turned scarlet red, "I'm twenty-five, I think I can handle kissing another person without anyone else thinking that it's such a crime." I tried not to sound too flustered.

"You know that's not what I meant… Annabeth Chase doesn't go around kissing engaged men, especially those who was suppose to be her friend's half-brother."

"Technically I didn't kiss him-"

"So you kissed him back then?"

I didn't answer her snarky comeback.

Emily laughed, "So care to tell me what's been going on in your life? Are you planning on going back to California any time soon?"

I thought about my situation with Percy. To be honest, I don't really think I could stand being near him without feeling all flustered, "I'm thinking of going back to California perhaps next year…"

"And Percy?"

"He…" I turned towards her. "What do you mean 'and Percy'?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Emily insisted.

I swear, if this girl wasn't planning on pursuing as a surgeon, I would say that she's some sort of mind reading gypsy. "Percy-" Before I could finish I heard a crash from outside the door.

I quickly got up to open to the door to see Percy down on the floor with a spilled bag of food and apologizing to some stranger.

"Sorry sorry," Percy began as the stranger gave him a rather disgusting glare.

'_Was he eavesdropping on us?'_ I asked myself.

Percy didn't seem to show any indication of knowing any information, but that was probably because he was too busy apologizing for the red stain on the stranger's white collar shirt.

Finally after getting everything settled with the spilled food, Emily finally got settled in and Percy and I were back on our way to the company.

"So you're going back to California soon?" Percy suddenly asked out of nowhere as we were driving back.

"So you were eavesdropping on me?" I questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just going to open the door then I heard and-"

"Relax Percy, I'm just kidding." I laughed softly as he seem to calm down for a moment. "But yeah, I'm thinking of taking the plane back to California by the end of this summer."

"Why? You don't like it here in New York or-" He sounded almost hurt as if he knew the reason why I was debating to go back to California was because of him.

"No, that's not it. It's just…" I hesitated, not really sure of what to say without sounding like an idiot. "Complications."

'_Oh yeah…'_ I said to myself. _'Way to sound like an idiot.'_ Sometimes I feel as if my brain are only good in answering textbook question, in regards to real life… it's as dumb as a doornail.

"Just stay here in New York and finish your studies, I mean considering how well you're doing in Columbia… I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to let you go. Added to the fact that er… I'm pretty sure Thalia would be missing you and-" Percy began to ramble when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He said into his earpiece. "Nico? What?" I shot him a look as he returned an equally confusing look. "Yeah, I mean she's with me right now. Why?"

"Is Thalia there?" I asked Percy.

Percy nodded as he continued his conversation with Nico. "Oh so now you call… you've been gone for almost a week and now you're worrying about Annabeth-" Percy turned to me, "Do you have the key to Thalia's house or did she forgot to make a spare for you?"

"She has the spare key." I answered remembering the time when Thalia made me that spare key but lost her real key on the same day so she never really did bothered making me a spare key.

"She said Thalia has the spare key… why?" Percy answered cautiously before his face turned grim. "Oh…but-" Percy looked almost frustrated as Nico continued on the other line. "Yes, I know, but she can't just stay-"

"Tell Thalia I'm breaking into her house then!" A few seconds later he suddenly flinched and I could almost hear Thalia yelling at him through the earpiece. "Who puts a spare key IN the house!? Fine, no sheesh- no! Just go on your little mission and leave us alone!" Percy exclaimed before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Percy turned to me with a slight smile, "You mind crashing at my place for a change?"

"I'm already staying at your house…"

"Tell that to Thalia." He grinned. "After a week… then she remembers." Percy shook his head in dismay. "So how do you feel about a little movie night?"

"You can't be serious… I am not going to watch a chick flick!" Percy complained as we sat down on the couch. For a moment it felt as it has when I just moved here, everything was simple. We were just acquaintances living under the same roof.

"I never said we're watching a chick flick!" I grumbled looking through his collection of DVDs. "How does Hercules sound?"

Percy piped up, "The Disney movie?"

"You're such a kid…" I grumbled as he motioned for me to put it in.

I quickly made my way back to the couch and sat down, "You share the blanket with me, it won't be a movie night if there's no blanket involved."

"I'm good," I replied, knowing that if I was anywhere close to Percy, my face would be more red than the blanket that he was using.

"Come on," He urged sliding over to where I was. "Don't be a killjoy." Percy dragged his hand over my back and placed the blanket over my shoulder. I waited for him to remove his arm, but he never did. "You can scoot closer to me, the blanket is not that big anyways." His arm pushed me closer towards him, making no efforts to remove his hand from my shoulder… not that it wasn't comfortable or anything but…

I shook my heads of those thoughts, _'Just enjoy the night.'_ I told myself as I let my eyes drift towards the TV screen.

About halfway through the movie I felt Percy shift from beside me, "Annabeth?"

My mind still captivated by the fight between Hercules and the river god I replied with a simple, "Hmm?"

"You want to move back here?"

I stared at the movie but not really interpreting anything it was saying. "What?"

"I mean like…" He paused, suddenly I felt cautious of his hands on my shoulders and the beat of my heart slowly increasing. "there's extra space in my house and-"

"I can't just move in-"

"You practically live here anyways." Percy pointed out. "Plus, the room that you used is always open."

"That's not the point, I'm thinking of going back to California anyways." I told him.

His face looked almost shocked, "B-"

"I'll probably go back with Emily at the end and hopefully continue the program there in regards to architecture."

"Why don't you just stay here? It's not like it's causing me any trouble-"

"That's not it, I can't have you paying for my school fees just like that! Added to the fact that I need to learn how to pay for my own learning fees." I said as my pride got the best of me. It was true, on the ride back to Percy's house, I've given lots of thoughts on how much I've been just using off of Percy.

"You work at the company without getting paid!" Percy exclaimed. It was true, I actually pointed it out to him that if he's paying for my school fees than he shouldn't give me a salary. "You got us a big contract deal with plenty of huge cooperates to consider our company. The money you earned for the company is almost ten times the fee that I have to pay." Percy explained.

"That's part of working in the company, employees do the work and the one at head takes the money. You only paid for my fees because you thought we were siblings to begin with." I pointed out no longer paying attention to the movies.

"Can you just stop thinking like that? I'm simply being nice because I like you," Percy began as I felt the heat radiating off my face. "And plus, isn't this what friends do? Help one another?"

"Not to this extent no." I said stubbornly refusing to ask Percy for help any longer. "I'm just going to move back to California and send you monthly fees to help pay back or something-"

"Seriously can you stop with the pride thing for just a minute! It's not about the money, I just wanted to… to..." Percy said lamely.

"To what and since when did you care?" I huffed still a bit stubborn about how much he had helped me. To be frank I was not really used to the concept of someone wholeheartedly helping me.

"Cause we're friends-"

"Can you please stop being so nice?!" I said as I pushed his arms away from my shoulder letting the blanket slide to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from liking him if he keeps on acting like this!

"What's wrong with being nice to another person?"

I could tell that he was running low on the patience thing. "I don't know maybe it's sending them mixed signals?" I said before I could stop myself.

"What mixed signals?" He said rather clueless.

I swear I have never met anyone this dense before!

"I don't know! Maybe like one minute we're on friendly terms and the next acting as if you wanted nothing to do with me… and now what? Moving in together?"

"It's just a suggestion-"

"This just makes it harder to forget that I like-" I stopped myself realizing what I was about to say. "You're acting like we're family when we're obviously not!"

Okay… maybe that wasn't exactly the right thing to be blurting out, but the thing he said next wasn't exactly helping either. "Are you PMSing?"

My face flared up, and for once I wasn't sure whether it's from anger or embarrassment. "If I'm PMSing I would do much worst than this." I glared at him.

"Then fine… give me a reason of why you would want to leave New York. You told me that your family back home was shit to you and you didn't even want to pursue in the medical field in the first place-"

"I just need to get away from stuff here okay?"

"What is there to get away from?! I- Everyone practically loves you over here in New York and you have a stable job here and you're actually doing something you like."

"Maybe that's the reason, everything is too perfect, it's all just going to break apart." I mumbled thinking about what would happen if I actually did fall hard for a certain green-eyed boy, or if I failed my classes at Columbia or- the possibility are endless.

"Nothing's going to break apart, I'll promise you that. You always got me here with you." Percy tried to calm down the mood.

I pushed his hands off, "You don't know that." I was getting mad, at the affection that he shows towards me but at the same time he's pushing me away. I stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Annabet-"

"Don't forget to turn off the movie before you sleep." I reminded him and stepped into the room that used to be mine. I sat down on the bed and was about to lie down when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

He took the silence as a 'yes' and opened the door as I pretended to sleep under my covers.

"Oh you're asleep…" He mumbled seeming to be talking to himself. Sighing to himself, I heard his footsteps just at the right of my bed and felt a rush of warm as a blanket was pulled over my shoulders.

I felt him loom over my head, and something pressing against my forehead.

"Sometimes… I wish you were just my sister, then maybe I would be able to understand all these shitty feelings." He said so softly that I barely heard him.

With that he walked out the door.

I sat up in my bed, _'What the hell- was that?'_ I pressed my hand against the tingling feeling on my forehead.

'_Shitty feelings? That's what he feel towards me? Shitty?'_ I thought back to how much of an ungrateful person I've been to him. _'Maybe it's no mistake that he thinks of his feelings for me as shitty.'_

'_Wait… then why did he kiss my forehead?'_

**So you know… break is almost over, to be completely honest I was planning on updating like hell on this during break, but then I was almost never home, always over at my grandma's and such. So of course, I decide to make it up and sleep a bit late just to update this for you guys since you guys are so damn amazing! So first HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! Second… school starts tomorrow… third… I GOT A PIKACHU FOR MY BIRTHDAY, WHO HERE LOVES POKEMON!? Well wish me luck for tomorrow… I think my whole sleeping schedule is ruin… you guys probably know what I mean… hmm… what else? Hopefully this will be a good year for all of you guys!**

**The sea of monsters movie! Any thoughts? Though the first one was completely off… you guys think they could repair the damage? Especially with the change of directors as well as the postponed date to august? **

**Anyways, this chapter was sorta just percabeth fluff stuff? You know what I mean? So what'd you guys think though? Tell me your thoughts, I feel as if this chapter as sorta a filler sorta and Review :DD**

**Song: TWO SONGS FOR YOU GUYS! ****That Girl- David Choi**** and ****Between the Raindrops- Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield** **both are wonderful songs!**

**Agent Astro Zombie  
><strong> 


	38. Drunken Love

Chapter 37: Drunken Love

**First things first.. I apologize, second thing second read on :DD**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson cause AAZ was a bad bad person…**

**Percy's POV:**

"So exactly why are you here again?" I asked my half-sister for the billionth time.

It's been at least two weeks since she have arrived and she's been doing pretty well on her own out here as a tourist in New York, aside from the fact that she seems to bond pretty well with a certain Stoll brother.

"I'm your sister-"

"Ahem… half-sister," I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever, Annabeth you need to tell him to be nicer to me." Emily whined to the beautiful blond girl sitting next to me.

Annabeth seems distraught almost as she suddenly looked as if she had an electric shock traveled through her body. "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried at her sudden change of behavior. Ever since the time that she told me how she was going back to California, she seems to be having internal debates within herself. Without Thalia here to confront her or anything, she seem to be keeping to herself most of the time. In regards to Nico and Thalia, it seems they have disappear off the surface of the Earth. His phone was disconnected so there was no way of communicating to him and he haven't been making many surprise visits to my office at all.

"I'm fine," Annabeth managed. "And be nicer to Emily." She grinned.

"I thought you weren't listening!" I complained.

Annabeth laughed, "Fat chance Seaweed Brain, I'm always listening."

"Anyways, it's my birthday brother." Emily said.

"What?" I asked surprised that I forgot to correct Emily's usage of 'brother'.

"Isn't your birthday on July 4 on Independence Da- oh…" Annabeth trailed off looking slightly flushed.

"You've been spending way too much time with my idiot brother that your brain is turning into mush." Emily grumbled.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Well she does have a valid point." Annabeth pointed out plastering a smirk all over her face.

I grumbled a few unpleasant words to myself, "So what about your birthday then?"

"Well, Connor's throwing a party over at his place for me." Emily explained. "So I'm being a nice half-sister and giving you this invitation."

"And what makes you think I want to go?" I asked as Annabeth punched me lightly in the arms. "What? I'm being honest at least."

Annabeth shook her head in dismay.

"It's not like I want you to go, we just need a bank to buy the food for us." Emily explained.

I grumbled, "Feeling the love right now." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a folder off my desk, "By the way, here's the papers I need you to get sorted out. Annabeth can probably tell you about all of it-"

"It's my birthday tomorrow and you are still assigning me work?" Emily grumbled.

"Technically you haven't done anything since you got here." I pointed out.

Annabeth simply took the folder from me, "I'll do it," Annabeth sighed probably not wanting to hear another argument between us.

I sighed, "I'll help you-"

"Wow… and you couldn't offer your assistance to me?" Emily frowned looking between the two of us. I didn't answer, to be honest, I only offered to help Annabeth to spend more time with her and hopefully be able to tell her about her mom. "Well, if it means not doing any work, I'm perfectly fine with that!" Emily said happily before stepping out of my office.

"HEY! Don't you dare take my car!" I yelled at her realizing that my keys were missing from my desk. "I'm going to kill her." I grumbled as I walked over to Annabeth's desk as she opened up the folder I just handed to her. "So what's up with this?" I asked as I walked over as Annabeth examined the folder.

Annabeth gave me a weird look, "Percy… you gave me this."

"I don't remember these stuff." I defended myself.

Annabeth sighed, "The aquarium is near finished," Annabeth pointed out. "You need to organize the last payment and make sure that everything's in order next month."

"Wait so this is not paperwork? We actually have to go to the construction site?" I asked her.

"Gee… I thought you knew this," Annabeth pointed out. "Good thing I stepped in before Emily could get this assignment." Annabeth laughed as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Mark your calendar because you are going to the construction site by then."

"Couldn't you go with me?" I begged before realizing the date.

Annabeth seem to notice my hesitating because she suddenly got silent, "Percy-"

"Forget I asked anything," I said glumly, "You're going back to California that time and-"

"You want to know the real reason why I'm going back to California?" Annabeth asked her finally looking up from the folder on her desk.

"Huh?"

"I can't stay in New York, it's just too much for me." Annabeth explained, looking nervously around the office. "I mean, having this job was a good experience. Of course catching up with Thalia and Grover was nice as well."

Right now I was having internal debate of whether or not to tell her about her mom.

"Maybe it was because that my mom died here…" She trailed off. "This is a place of heartbreaks for me." She looked up at me, her grey eyes were filled with hurt. "Then there's the complicated relationship and I just-I don't think I could stand it if I get another heartbreak from someone I-" She paused for a moment before continuing, "-care about." She stuttered as if she's trying to hide something.

I felt guilty, I was the one who caused her first heartbreak, as for her second, it's probably Luke… I'm going to kick that guy's ass someday. I felt… jealous… maybe even more than I'm used too. Maybe I should tell her about her mother's death. "If you ever find out about the other driver that caused your mom's accident-" I began trying not to sound too suspicious.

Annabeth looked almost troubled as if she couldn't imagine what she would actually do, "Let's just pray I don't because that person made me lose hope that I could ever meet my mom again."

I swallowed down my fear and tried to form sentences. "There's something you should know about your mom-" I couldn't finish my sentence because by that time Annabeth looked at me. She looked at me as if she might break any second. "mom- mov-movie night we had the other day."

I wanted to hit myself upside the head but at the same time congratulate myself for coming up with such a great cover. "I didn't mean to make you feel as if you owed me anything." I said trying to come up with the words as I went along. "I just wanted you to feel welcomed to stay in New York. Seeing your strained relationship with your parents in San Francisco, I just couldn't let you go back there at all. I'm not forcing you to stay in New York or anything... but I'm just saying."

"Percy-"

"Just consider it okay?" I gave her a slight smile. "Plus, you could always think of me as a close friend that's always willing to help you."

Annabeth looked at me for a second as if trying to find the double meaning behind my words. She bit her bottom lip as if struggling to come up with an answer, "I'll think about it." She finally said. "But first, what are you thinking of buying for Emily?"

"Why do I need to buy anything for that baby?"

"She's your sister Percy…"

"Half-sister." I corrected her.

"Still a sister." Annabeth grinned before throwing me a blue folder. "There's the contract you will need to read over."

"More work? Come on, we need a little bit of relaxing time. My treat!" I offered before grabbing her keys and dragging her out of the office and towards her own car. "I'll be your personal taxi today." I grinned.

"It's my car."

"Minor problem." I waved her away and opened the passenger door for her.

I couldn't help but suppress a slight smile as I saw Annabeth glaring at me from inside the car.

~ZOMBIEZOMBIEZOMBIE~

"PARTY IN THE HOUSE!" Travis yelled as he blew a few streamers into the air. The Stolls may be hectic but they sure do know how to throw a party. Well… considering that we're no longer teenagers, they did a pretty good job. Pretty weird party if you ask me, both a birthday party and Fourth of July celebration. So it was a mixed between fireworks and streamers.

I went to grab a drink from the mini bar they had set up in their kitchen. "I'm guessing you're not used to parties?" I shouted over the music as I handed Annabeth a drink.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I thought you don't drink."

I hesitated, "Well… I'm not driving home today. Grover assured me he would make sure to take me home. Don't worry, Grover doesn't drink, Juniper would kill him if he did." I laughed handing her a glass. "You want to go somewhere less crowded? Trust me… the next thing that's going to happen is a little game the Stolls invented called Die of Shame." I said seriously.

It was actually not that big of a party, just a few friends gathering and that was it. "Sure, I'm pretty sure everyone's tuning into the fireworks that'll come on in a few minutes."

"Backyard then?"

"You know the way better than me." Annabeth pointed out before following me out to the yard.

"I'm guessing you don't come to parties like these often? Especially with crazy host like the Stolls?" I managed a half grin as I saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Parties, been to plenty, but crazy host… this is a first." She admitted as she took a sip out of her drink. "Well… I shouldn't be surprised… Emily plus the Stolls, I swear they are the party animals of all party animals."

"What? Emily was a partier?" I questioned hardly believing that the medical student at Stanford would be this crazy.

"Don't worry she knows her limits." Annabeth laughed at my sudden outburst. "I'm not too sure about you though."

"Trust me, I'm a safe partier!" I defended myself.

"I would disagree." Annabeth countered.

"I'll bet you were much more of a rebel than I am." I grinned.

Annabeth's eyes sparked up as she realized that I was giving her a challenge. "One second." She quickly rushed into the house and came out holding a bag. "Punishment." She grinned looking at the bag.

"What? Punishmen-"

She never gave a me a chance to question because the next thing I know she just said. "I've never gotten a hangover from a party."

"Never?" I asked in disbelief.

"Never." Annabeth confirmed. "Did you?"

"Yes but, never? How's that possible? That's like-"

"Now drink up."

"Woah… what? We're playing the drinking game now?" I said a bit afraid that I might actually lose. She has never gotten a hangover! I'm totally screwed now. "We don't even have enough drinks-" I stopped mid-word as she pulled out a bottle from the bag.

"You were saying?" She smirked almost identical to an evil prankster.

There was no way I was backing away from a challenge. "Oh… you on are Chase."

"Last names are we?"

"Would you want me to go to pet names than sweetie?" I said as I chugged down a glass.

"First we'll see if you can last the first round." Annabeth grimaced before refilling the glass again. "Your turn."

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Wow, and you said you were a good kid." I laughed as I laid my back onto the grass.

Percy laid down next to me as he poured into his glass again. "Hey! I had ADHD or something, I couldn't stand just sitting still in a classroom for a long time." He defended himself as his shoulders brushed against mine.

I would be lying if I said my face wasn't heated up in the cold night. "Well I had the same thing, but I did perfectly fine in school."

"I don't know! You're Wise Girl! Everything you do is just amazing." He laughed.

"I don't know whether that was an insult or not." I commented trying not to feel so lightheaded from his comment.

"Take it as a compliment, it's probably better for my health and well-being if you don't hit me." He turned his head to face me. Our eyes met for a second before Percy quickly cleared his throat. "You know… I didn't think I could stand living with a stranger for over one month… much less a year when I was told of this news."

"Did you expect your half sister to be a fraud then?"

"Definitely no, I would've probably thought of it as crazy and insane." Percy answered with a slight laugh. "And never in my life would I expect you to be part of that scheme."

"Well… let's just say your real half-sister is a bad influence sometimes."

"Nah, she's not that bad-" Percy began as my eyes widen in surprised.

"Did you just say-"

Percy smiled as he fixed his eyes towards the dark sky, "Well, if she wasn't that insane I probably would've never met you and-" Whatever Percy was going to say he stopped and sat up to chug down a whole glass.

I almost laughed as I slowly sat up, "You know, you didn't lose or anything." I pointed out.

Percy shrugged, "Just needed to clear my head and make sure that I don't say anything stupid."

"Drinking more will probably make you more like an idiot."

"Ehh…" He laid back down, "You want to use me as a pillow like the old times," He smiled for a second holding out his arm.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes sparkled as his lips curled up in a sly smile, "I'm just cold and could use a bit of body heat."

I hesitated for a second. A part of me just want to jump down there and cuddle right next to him, but there was also a part that was hesitating. I just didn't know what Percy is thinking, he's pushing me away, and then trying to be all cozy and friendly to me… and they say girls are hard to understand.

"Come on, if anything we both could just fall asleep romantically under the moonlight." He teased.

"Romantically? Now when were we ever romantic?" I played along.

He turned to his side for a second and quickly wrapped up a piece of grass as a ring. "Would this be romantic enough for you madam?" He held one out and got on one knee as if proposing.

I let out a slight smile, "Engagement already? We haven't even established our relationship yet." I smirked.

Percy thought about it for a bit, "Promise ring wouldn't hurt right?" He placed the grass ring on my finger and pulled me down towards the grass with him so that my head was resting on his arm. "I remember doing this to everyone in my class just because my mom had me watch some chick flick." He grabbed my hand and poked at the grass ring.

"Well I would be surprised if you could get any date with this type of ring." I remarked.

"Hey! It's the thought that counts right?" Percy exclaimed

I stared at the piece of grass for a moment, "Then what's the thought on this then?"

Percy grinned for a second before grabbing my hand and wrapping me into a hug. "I'll be a protective shield for you." I could almost feel his breath on the crook of my neck as he let out a soft sigh.

I smiled for a second, feeling the heat radiating off him, "You're pretty warm." I remarked.

"I've been told." I could feel his smile against the back of my head.

"So are we not playing anymore?" I questioned as I realized how comfortable I was… I didn't really want to get up from my blanket of warmth.

"Aren't you getting a headache? It's been a long time since I've been drinking crazy like this." His words were a bit slurred but he seems to be okay.

"Stop complaining."

"I think I have a right to complain! I drank more than you!"

I laughed releasing my hand from his grip, "You just have a low tolerant."

"Oh please, at least I have a high tolerant to restrain myself from kissing you right now." Percy said softly as if he didn't realize what he had said.

I don't know whether it was the alcohol affecting me or what but I laughed right along with him thinking of it as a joke. "You have no idea." I grinned along with him.

Percy suddenly sat back up, "You know…" He stared into the open space where everyone was gathered at in the front. "Maybe it's just because you're just so damn beautiful that's making me feeling this way."

I blushed, "Well, the same goes to you, since you're not bad looking yourself."

His eyes light up as if I've just given him the courage, "I'll probably never be able to say this, but… there's something different about you." I raised an eyebrow as he quickly corrected himself, "Good different, like… I'm attracted to you."

"Then I guess it's time to confess that I may be a bit attracted to a certain Seaweed Brain." I said not willing to back out from whatever he's planning.

"What? Do you perhaps… like me Wise girl?" Percy mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If I said yes, what will you do?" I teased him. The little challenge game we were playing… it was stupid. The normal Annabeth would've stood up and left a long time ago… but this… this was slightly not-so- Annabeth.

"I don't know… maybe confess that I actually like you?"

"Is the alcohol clouding your ability to think or bringing out your true feelings?" I finally asked him hoping for the latter.

He shrugged as if enjoying this bartering between the two of us, "Whatever it is," He leaned in closer to me as my heart paced quickened. "It's making my mind go crazy right now."

I could almost feel his breath on my lips. I don't even know if we're still fooling around anymore or… c-could Percy actually not know what he's doing right now? Maybe I'm not as alcoholic tolerant as I thought I was but I leaned in, our lips barely touching, "That makes two of us."

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" He pulled away and flashed me a bright smile.

I smirked at the little game he's playing, "It means that we must be feeling the same way."

"Care to elaborate on that feeling?"

It was like a game of tug-o-war. The feeling that I was feeling… I wasn't even sure. Whatever Percy was implying towards, I wasn't sure. I hated not being sure, but for some reason I'm finding myself liking this feeling. But both of us were unwilling to be the first to give in. "Mutual attraction."

He grinned as if he had won a million bucks and closed the gap between the two of us. The surprising thing? I was kissing him back. I felt his hands caressing my cheeks as he deepened the kiss. My arms unconsciously made their way around his neck as we broke the kiss for a moment of breath.

"Percy-"I said almost inaudible as he pulled me in closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt the butterflies within the pits of my stomach and the feeling as if my heart was about to explode. My brain suddenly got electrocuted as if I just realize what I was doing… more specifically what I was doing with Percy. It was almost as if all the alcohol left my body and I was able to think clearly. "This is not right." I pulled away from him hoping to hide away what I was currently feeling.

"What's not right?" He tried to shift his position to face me but instead just ended up with me pushing him away.

"Everything Percy. Everything. Why can't you just leave me alone. You're drunk-"

"I'm not." He said stubbornly as his green eyes starred deeply into mine.

"You're not in your right mind. Whatever you just said…" I took a deep breath realizing the tension between the two of us just got past the friendship level. "I'll just forget it-"

He grabbed my arm before I could help myself up. "Annabeth, I'm serious."

I looked over at him, "Percy, we already went over this. I can't just be the person that you'll kiss when you're depressed or something."

"I'm not-"

"Or even if you're drunk, but you should know better."

"Maybe being slightly drunk is the only way to get these things off my mind. But…" Percy pulled me closer, "I wanted to kiss you."

"Want to kiss me?" I glared at him angrily. "What am I? Your kissing dummy?"

"Annabeth that's not what I meant-"

I struggled out of his grip on my hand, "First you push me away and now-"

"I didn't want to push you away or anything. I was just confused with Rachel and-"

"Stop it!" I was done with him playing around with my feelings or whatever thing this was. It was stupid to come to New York in the first place. It was stupid to go to Columbia. And most of all… it was stupid to meet with the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth-" Percy began.

"You're drunk, you're speaking nonsense." I tried to assure myself that the kiss meant nothing.

"All that I said before was true. The reason Rachel and I broke up was because…" He hesitated as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should be saying this.

"What?"

"Look… I don't want to be the guy that falls for another girl days before his wedding but…"

I felt my heart pace quickened as I remembered the things Rachel told me before she left.

"There was someone else." He entwined his hands with mine as if trying to get me to understand.

I realized then I was much as fault as he was. If he did feel any sort of feeling towards me (I'm not saying that he does, but if he did) then it was my fault for confusing and lying to him in the first place.

"I just didn't know how to say it. First I was already confused when you were my sister, then when I found out we weren't related, it just confused me more." He continued as he gripped my hand tighter and I finally decoded that the person he was talking about was me. I looked up at him, his sea-green eyes were gleaming with sincerity.

"Percy it's-" I tried to reassure him, but Percy seems to think that I was about to accuse him of something again.

"I didn't want you to feel like the rebound after Rachel, nor want you to feel as if you ruined my relationship with Rachel or-"

I leaned up and silenced him with a kiss. At first he seem shocked, but as soon as he recovered from his moment of shock, he eagerly kissed me back. I was about to pull away when I felt him smiling against my lips and pulling me closer. We finally broke apart for the second time as he leaned down and rested his forehead on mine, "Does this mean-"

I kissed him again. This time a short sweet kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

His sea-green eyes gleamed with hope as he gave me a sly smile, "Care to repeat your answer?"

"Fat chance Seaweed Brain." I smirked before sitting back down on the grass. "You…" I cracked a smile as he sat down next to me. "Have to earn it."

"Drinking game still on?"

I grinned mischievously, "It was never off to begin with."

**WOO! Let's see 1 month? 2 months? 1 month in a half? I'm a jerk… I'm the world's biggest jerk because I just left you hanging there without Percabeth, 36 chapters without Percabeth then finally Percabeth… Yeah.. I'm one hell of a jerk! Well I'm back guys! YEAH! Well hopefully for good, I've been in… well you could call it zombie mode lately. Bad stuff happens at home, grades are at risk at school, but HEY THE ZOMBIE RULER IS STILL ALIVE! Umm.. let's see I didn't say happy new years to you guys! YOU FABULOUS AND AMAZING ZOMBIE PEOPLE HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay okay… Happy Belated New Year. **

**Btw did any of you guys check out the Son of Sobek? The crossover of kane chronicles and percy Jackson written by RICK RIORDAN HIMSELF! YES MA'AM I AM NOT LYING A CROSSOVER!though… I'm not sure if I should be happy or not… cause well.. you know… I'm used to seeing crossovers in fanfic now it's all weird… ehh we'll see…**

**Song: ****If I Lose Myself****- One Republic (My friend showed me this like a couple days ago, amazing song as usual by One Republic :DD)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	39. It's Official

Chapter 38: It's Official

**Life is great, life is crazy, life is lovely….. anyways Happy Belated Valentine day! I had a great Valentine day and received a beautiful poem 3 and since I'm feeling so good and since it's still February I'll write you guys a lovely poem deal? (it's going to suck cause I'm a horrible poem writer…xD)**

"**Roses are red, violets are blue,  
>I love you all, and hope you do too.<br>I'm a jerk that I know,  
>but your reviews touched my soul,<br>making me want to update,  
>and hope to receive no hate,<br>For this belated valentine day  
>I'll say please me mine 'kay?"<br>-AAZ to her wonderful reviews and fanfic buddies from all around the world**

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Percy Jackson, but…. I WILL OWN HIM AS SOON AS I HELP BOTH PERCY AND ANNABETH OUT OF TARTARUS!**

**Percy's POV:**

"Do you think it's safe to wake him up?" I heard Emily's voice from above me. My eyes were shut closed but with Emily's recent outburst just a few minutes ago was better than any alarm clock. I didn't want to get up,

"These two…" I heard the younger Stoll laugh. "Percy's turning into one hell of a badass!" I heard a clatter to my side, "Look they even got the drinks prepared!"

I wanted nothing more than to tell them to shut up so I could just catch up on my sleep, but was too lazy to even muster out a yell.

"Ten bucks something happened between them." I could almost imagine my half-sister smiling.

'_Betting on my life now Emily?'_ I wanted nothing more than to throw my half-sister to the sharks. _'Wait… happened between who?'_

"What? Percy and Annabeth? Please the guy just got out a relationship with the world famous Dare just a while ago."

'_Huh? Me and Annabeth?'_ I ignored the throbbing pain in my head because now I was more concerned of what these two were saying.

"Well… considering how quickly Annabeth left, something must've happened." Emily reasoned.

"Care to elaborate by something?" I decided to finally speak up.

"PERCY!" The two troublemakers exclaimed in surprise.

"Argh… I got a stupid headache what did you guys- "

"Percy are you okay?" Connor asked worry etched in his voice.

"I don't even remember-" I groaned feeling as if I was hit with a hurricane. My back was still flat on the grass since I didn't want to risk having more of a headache by sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Stoll's resident." Connor grinned.

"Now care to explain why Annabeth had cuddle time with you?" Emily asked with her arms crossed.

'_Annabeth?'_ I wondered in my head. "What?"

"Annabeth." Emily explained patiently. "You guys were… anyways, she left pretty fast."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" I asked not remembering anything from yesterday aside from the little facts she told me or the drinking game or the kiss- wait what?

"Yesterday, both of you guys just went missing and this morning we come out to see the two of you cuddling. I'm completely lost, one minute you guys were fake-siblings… then strangers… what's next?" Connor questioned.

"Umm…" I racked my brain to remember what went on just a while ago. "We had a drinking game… and yeah that was it. We probably just fell asleep, why?" I tried to shrugged it off but couldn't help but think that something did happen. Maybe it was the way my lips were tingling or the fact that my heart still seems to be beating at a rather abnormal rate.

I struggled hard to think, then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Oh please, at least I have a high tolerant to restrain myself from kissing you right now."_ _The words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself_

"_What? Do you perhaps… like me Wise girl?"_

"_If I said yes, what will you do?" My confidence soared as she said that. _

"_Does that answer your question?"She asked with a slight smile on her face that makes me want to kiss her again._

My brain felt like it's been electrocuted, "We kissed…" I whispered.

"What?" Connor asked leaning in to hear what I was saying.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She left already saying that she needs a little breathing room." Emily told me.

"Huh?"

"I asked her the same question." Connor supplied as he plastered a crooked grin on his face.

"What time is it?"

"It's already morning, we couldn't find you at all last night so Grover just went home. Turns out you were out here with Annabeth the whole time." Connor explained. "So I let Emily crashed here for the night, plus she was really tired."

I stared at Connor for a second, "That's all?"

Connor looked confused for a second, "What else is there?"

I looked astonished, well… this was a first for the younger Stoll. To show a bit courtesy for the ladies. "Forget I said anything."

Connor grinned, "Will do-"

"Percy," I turned towards to the voice to see Annabeth standing there looking as beautiful as ever. "Can you take me home now or-" I looked at her eyes which simply read _'We need to talk'_.

I turned towards Emily, "Tell one of the Stolls to take you back to your hotel, I need to get ready for work." I said before hurrying to Annabeth.

"Coffee?" I offered as I handed her a drink.

"Oh," Annabeth looked up as if I just interrupted her from her thoughts. "Thanks," She gave me a slight smile.

I took a seat opposite of her, "Did you sleep okay yesterday or-"

Annabeth laughed, "I think I should be asking you that question, I can't keep using you as a pillow."

'_I don't really mind.'_ I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut. "Don't worry, I'm used to it," I flashed her a smile.

The air was tense between us and I felt if I said even one wrong thing everything would just break apart. I could tell that the both of us knew what we needed to talk about, the main event of yesterday that only we know about.

"What does this makes us?" Annabeth finally asked breaking the silence. The whole car ride was silent and I was actually glad. It gave me time to gather my thoughts a bit and I guess Annabeth was thinking the same thing. Unlike Annabeth who probably analyzed every possible, I was stumped.

"Surely not siblings." I mentally high fived myself for such a great response.

"Percy I'm serious."

"I…" I gripped my hand around the cup and slowly looked up at her. I let out a sigh. "I don't know."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought it was only me for a moment."

"Did you want to kiss me?" I asked hesitantly.

Annabeth bit her bottom lips as if thinking of what to say. Her cheeks let on a slight pink shade as she answered, "The question is… why did you kiss me? Out of everyone else in the world, why is it always me?"

A typical Annabeth answer… damn, of all the girls there are in the world, I'm helplessly captivated by a smart Annabeth.

"You're not the only one I've kissed, just the only one I want to kiss." I shot back before I could stop myself. "I mean- not… you know-"

"Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you wanted to…" Annabeth trailed off as she stared blankly at her cup. "Nevermind."

I hesitated for a second before asking, "Do you remember all those things I said yesterday?" I asked cautiously.

"About the drinking game?" She said playing the safe card.

'_Well, here's the chance to show that I'm not a coward,'_ I told myself.

"That kiss, it meant something… at least it meant something to me." I said slowly looking at her face for any sign of emotions. "We were both pretty awake despite the amount of alcohol in our head."

"What are you trying to say?"

The drink in my hand was no longer hot, "I'm-" I looked up at her, her gray eyes were both hopeful but at the same time doubtful. I thought about the secrets I'm keeping from her, one about her mother and the other about my own feelings. I wasn't sure if I could keep on but tell the other or if she'll even give me a chance to express the other secret. "I'm not sure."

Annabeth's expression harden as she abruptly stood up, "I guess this defines what we mean to each other."

She had a right to be mad, she had let herself go yesterday when she had indirectly confessed to me. She had come to terms with her feelings, but me… I was just stumped. Annabeth stood up from the chair, "I'll take a taxi to work, you could finish your breakfast here."

She gave me one last look before walking out of the door, "Annabeth! Wai-" Out of instinct I followed her out and pulled her back before she could call up a taxi.

"What?"

"I like you," I panted barely audible even to myself.

"Excuse me?"

I entwined my hand with hers as she gave me a shocked look, "You're my girlfriend now, don't I have a right to hold your hand?"

"What makes you think I would even agree to this?" She said as she shot me a look.

"Maybe based off the fact that you're not really pulling away?" I gestured towards our hands.

"That doesn't mean anything." Annabeth huffed.

I grinned before giving her a short kiss on her lips, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"We've kissed before," Annabeth said her face blushing red tomato.

I gave her a slight smile, "Of course, but now it's official." I gripped her hand tighter. "And you owe me brunch for making me leave my coffee in there."

"Brunch?"

"It's noon and I haven't had breakfast." I grinned leading her towards my car.

Maybe… just maybe I could keep just one secret from her.

~PERCABETH~

"A cruise?" Annabeth asked as she sat down at her desk.

The younger Stoll grinned as he took a seat at one of the chairs in my office, "Well, let's see almost everyone's going except Chris and Clarisse because of their soon to-be born kid and maybe Nico… I'm never sure about that guy."

"I already told you last year Connor, I'm not going-" I began before he rudely cut me off.

"Of course, everything is paid for. We pulled a few strings with the ship owner to make the price a bit more affordable." Travis grinned mischievously.

"So when's this cruise?" Annabeth asked as she pushed the pens on her desk aside.

"Next week," Travis supplied. "But we need the answer by today to make sure there is enough quarters for everyone."

"Sure, it'll be fun,"

I turned towards her, "Excuse me ma'am, I never gave you a leave of absence."

She nudge me playfully, "Oh, shut up. You could barely organize your meeting without me."

Damn, she's going to be the death of me if she's going to keep looking so irresistible.

"Well, Percy looks like you got your wish, all spaces are filled so enjoy your time here alone as we have fun on the cruise." Connor said as he closed his smart phone.

"Wait what?" I asked surprised, I mean… not like I want to go, but since Annabeth is going…

"All quarters are booked… well there was suppose to be two extras, but Nico called in for one and Grover took the other." Travis explained. "Wait since when did you feel like going on the cruise, you just said you didn't want to go."

"Well… you know," I shifted my weight nervously from side to side. "It couldn't hurt to go on a cruise with some friends." I gave a slight glance in Annabeth's direction as she tried to hold in a smirk.

"But-"

Annabeth quickly cut Connor off, "It's okay, just sign Percy up. He'll somehow find a place to sleep."

Connor shrugged, "Whatever you say ma'am, just remember meet us at Emily's hotel next week."

"Yeah yeah, now before you disrupt my employees with your constant flirting, please exit accordingly." I glared towards Connor.

"Hey, I have cleanse my bad ways, I think I already found a perfect girl." He defended himself before catching his slip, "You know… girls! Lots of girls, plenty of girls, hot girls too."

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…?"

Travis patted his brother's back, "You're more helpless than me bro. Come on, let's go pick up those plenty of hot girls." Travis said as he made air quotes and pushed Connor out the door.

The two Stolls exit and Annabeth quickly made her way to grab my hand, "You seem rather calm."

I gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Considering it's Emily that he's smitten with."

I gave her a crooked smile, "Now, who says the word smitten anymore?"

She placed her arms on her hips, if she hadn't look so angry it would've been pretty hot. "Do you have a problem with it?"

I grinned as I pulled her into a hug, "You know I love you." I leaned down for a kiss, "And what did you mean with Emily?" I mumbled against her lips, hesitant to let go.

She pulled away, "Are you really that clueless or are you just joking now?"

"I'm going to go with joking to make me look less stupid." I smiled as she just laughed and shook her head.

"Connor and Emily." Annabeth explained as a light blub clicked in my head. I was about to quickly say something when Annabeth cut me off with a quick kiss, "Enough about that, we have to figure out how to get you a place to sleep on the cruise."

"I could always crash with Nico?"

"You think Thalia will let you?"

"Since when was Thalia coming?" I asked surprised.

"I swear you ask the most obvious questions." Annabeth shook her head in dismay. "And since when were they back in town?"

"What scared of leaving my house?" I smiled. It was true, she's been living with me for over a month now. Like actual living, no lies, no secrets, no anything. So it was nice for a change to know that if I wanted to have a movie night with my girlfriend I don't have to go through extreme questioning of her overprotective dad or in this case… best friend.

"Who knows? But if they are not taking you back, I'm perfectly fine with that." I rested my arm on the edge of my desk, "And for the cruise, I could just sleep in yours."

"There is no way-"

"Come on, It's not like we haven't-"

Annabeth's face flushed despite the fact that she did used me as a pillow more times than planned, none of them were ever intentionally, but we always end up falling asleep before the movie actually ends. "What? I thought you said beforehand that you didn't want to go."

"Well… that was before you said you were going-" I stopped myself as I saw a grin appear on her face. "You know what… nevermind."

Annabeth smirked, "I see… well considering that you will miss me, I think I could share my room with you." Annabeth was about to pull her hand out of my grip when I pulled her back.

"So what is this about Connor and Emily?" I asked before I could forget about the topic.

Annabeth laughed, "You'll see. There's a reason why Connor have been inviting you to all sorts of places Percy…"

"OH GODS! HE STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME!" I exclaimed as I quickly checked for my wallet which was oddly still there.

"No," Annabeth shook her head in dismay, "He's trying to court Emily."

"Now who uses court anymore?" I said before a slap on my arm. "Ouch, geez… I'm just kidding."

"Love is pain, dear." Annabeth said sweetly.

"I don't know… I'm starting to like these pet names. It's better than Seaweed Brain that's for sure."

"And is Wise Girl any better?"

"Better than Seaweed Brain that's for sure…" I mumbled under my breath.

That was pretty much how I have a good size bruise on my right arm.

PUNCHPUNCHPUNCH~

"Wait so where have you guys been this entire time?" The first thing I asked as I saw Nico and Thalia. "Some secret mission or something?"

"Can you say that any louder?" Nico grumbled as his eyes darted towards the windows while he quickly undid the bandage around his right arm.

"Plus it wasn't that long-" Thalia supplied before I interrupted her.

"Three freaking months?!" I exclaimed. "And now you guys come back with bruises and scratches all over."

"Don't worry, all the serious wounds have been treated." Nico assured me.

"So there were more wounds?" I asked. To be honest I couldn't help but worry about Nico since this was the first time I've seen him so seriously injured. In the past Nico would be gone for six months and come back with just like a scratch, but now…?

The couple brushed me off, "There's no more, just chill Percy. If you're any louder Annabeth would find out." Nico grumbled.

"She's not in the house right now." I pointed out. "So what did you guys find out that got you all bruised up like this?"

"Geez straight to the point are we Perce?" Nico quickly applied some antibiotics to his arm as he bit down the pain. "But here." He pushed forward some files for me to see.

"All that and it took three months?"

"Risked our life for these information if that's what you mean." Thalia glared at me as she opened up the folders. "Identity is confirmed, Pallas is Annabeth's mother-"

"Know this already- wait… how'd you know that I knew?" I asked her as I shot a look towards Nico.

One look at Nico and I could tell that the two had a big fight over this. "Anyways, since you probably already know everything I'll just fill you in with the rest." She took out some of the photos within the sleeves and spread it out on the table. "We found that one thing you guys held in common is information… obviously Pallas because of her excessive knowledge, but why you?"

"Hey!"

"We have to admit… you're the not smartest person in the world." Thalia pointed out quickly wrapping up the wound on her leg.

"World famous and pretty good looking if I do say so myself." I grinned.

"Don't forget big ego too." Nico mumbled as I restrained myself from smacking him.

"I meant quality stuff, not the unimportant. Important stuff like the knowledge that Athena held."

Ignoring her attempt to get under my skin I asked about the question that have been bothering me for a while now, "Wait so… it's also possible that this group or whatever is after Annabeth… not me?"

"Zero chances of that, I've only recently found out that Annabeth was Pallas daughter and that's including the fact that Pallas was on our side and that Annabeth was one of Thalia's close friend so we had information about her. That single fact took years and years to find out and the most important thing to know is that she was known as one of the most cunning and intelligent women in the whole agency. No one knew her name as Athena Chase at all." Nico explained pulling out one sheet of paper. "You want to know all the information we have on Athena Chase?"

I looked at the paper which just held her name- "There's practically nothing on here!"

"Exactly." Thalia nodded grimly. "No evidence of anything from Athena, the only we know now is that she has a daughter name Annabeth, it's almost as if she wiped her own self from existence if that's even possible."

"But for sure, this Kronos group is after you Perce. Perhaps they targeted Annabeth because she was someone close to you, but you have information that they need."

"But I don't know anything."

"Meet anyone odd? Unusual? Exceptionally smart?" Thalia questioned.

"Um… never met Athena Chase before the accident that's for sure." I offered.

"Not just Athena Chase, like just anyone that stood out a bit more?"

I thought about it for a bit and thought about an old man, Quin… I struggled to remember his name for a second, "Quintus… I think that was his name."

Taking out a laptop, Nico quickly typed something in, "His name?"

"I just told you, Quintus… I think." I said thoughtfully.

"He meant the spelling." Thalia said as she peered over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't know, it was a weird name! You expect me to know the spelling?" I grumbled as Nico sighed and typed something else into his laptop.

"Say it again?" Nico said as he pushed the laptop closer to my face.

"Quintus- seriously are you guys even-"

"Found you." Nico grinned for a moment before clicking onto the file.

"Looks like the evidence of why they are after you are revealed." Nico grinned as he pushed the screen towards my way.

"That's not-" I took a look at the laptop screen and thought about the old guy. We just kind of got acquainted to each other and he gave me a place to stay for a few days when I was a suspected child terrorist in the past. However, whatever happened to him after our last meeting past a decade ago, still remains a mystery. Actually I haven't thought about the elder guy in years.

"So I'm taking that you know this genius." Nico stated gravely as he studied the profile. "Let's see, computer genius, inventor, was some kind of double agent, but possibly a triple agent. He created a hidden program and apparently-" Nico stopped abruptly. "He died just a few years back."

"Can you open up his death profile?" Thalia asked leaning towards the screen forgetting about her leg wounds.

"Killed by plane accident." Nico supplied with a grim look. "Some accident, all his possessions were gone and his house was ransack." Nico turned to me, "Don't you get it? They couldn't find the information from him, so they are going to you. If you know anything Percy, you have to tell us."

"Umm… yeah, but the problem is I don't have any information. All the old guy did was that he gave me a place to sleep." I tried to explain to them.

Nico sighed, "Well, that aside we'll tell you what we found out, apparently they have a whole profile on you. Either they have some sort of spy on you or your information is too easily found on the internet. We were able to hack into their system and found this."

I read over the paper, "What does this even mean?"

Thalia pointed towards a rectangular frame, "They know that you are going on the cruise with the Stoll."

"But I just decided that a few days back."

"Exactly! That's why we're joining you guys on the cruise." Nico said as if he just solved a great problem. "We'll be able to track that spy and keep you safe… hopefully."

"Really assuring- wait Thalia's going as well?"

Thalia scoffed, "Of course, I'm a much better shooter than Nico."

"Then does the Stoll knows that you are taking Thalia-"

This time the two grinned and answered as if they were one person, "That information is classified."

**What do you call this? Yeah filler chapter! That's it! So good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Not so amazing? The list goes on. I promise, I'm trying to make time to update and such, but honestly there's no telling when I'll be updating next, so just be on the lookout! :D**

**Song: ****This Step Alone****- Elliot Yamin, I'm just like in love with this song.**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	40. Keeping Things On The Down Low

**Chapter 39: Keeping Things On The Down Low**

**Nico: So what have we here? AAZ UPDATING! No just kidding it's not AAZ, it's actually Nico guys! Back from the worst place ever… Tartarus **

**Thalia: Trust me; I've seen worst on my hunt with Artemis.**

**Nico: Tartarus is the worst place ever! You've never been in there *shudders* It was complete hell.**

**Thalia *laughing* **

**Nico: What?**

**Thalia: Hell- that's just-**

**Nico: What…?**

**Thalia: You really don't understand- that's just- BWHAHAHAHA**

**Nico: WHAT?!**

**Thalia: You are really a 70's kid; it's a pun death boy. But just know that Tartarus is nothing compared to the life of a huntress.**

**Nico: ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT WAS THE WORST PLACE I'VE EVER BEEN!**

**Thalia: Oh, poor little Nicky.**

**Nico: Don't call me Nicky**

**AAZ: You guys are just too cute. **

**Thalia: HEY IT'S THAT CRAZY PERSON!**

**Nico: Hey it's Leroy!**

**AAZ: You do know my name is not Leroy right?**

**Nico: Percy called you Leroy…**

**AAZ: Well Percy is wrong that's why he's in Tartarus… *bunch of fan girls and fan boys throwing tomatoes* OUCH! SHEEZ I'M JUST KIDDING! Anyways speaking of Tartarus… shouldn't you be making a plan on rescuing them? **

**Nico: Well Leo is working on improvement of the Argo, and I'm here to heal my wounds from the worst place ever-**

**Thalia: Hunting wild monsters**

**Nico: TARTARUS!**

**AAZ: sorry Thalia but Tartarus is the official worst place right now according to 1 billion fans of the Percy Jackson series.**

**Thalia: THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**AAZ: No wait… there's another vote that's beating both hunting wild monsters and Tartarus as the worst place ever….**

**Nico: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**

***green flash of light***

**Rachel: THE MORTAL WORLD!**

***lightning flashes***

**Rachel: See even Zeus agrees.**

**Thalia: The gods don't even like mortals to begin with…**

**Nico: *smiles* Explain us.**

**AAZ: You guys are beyond disgusting…**

**Rachel & Thalia: That's just the guys…**

**AAZ: Whatever, I'll be right back… do not touch this computer! *leaves***

**Nico: That's just the guys?**

**Thalia; Oh be quiet Nico, let's check out this computer!**

**Nico: Leroy said-**

**Rachel: Oh please… you're going to listen to that crazy person**

**Nico: But what if-**

**Thalia: Stop being a wuss; let's see… story time kids! No wait fan fiction?**

**Rachel: Wait I know this… Percy and Annabeth wrote one before-**

**Thalia: EWWW! I'M IN A LONG RELATIONSHIP WITH NICO?! I'm a Hunter!**

**Rachel: What the heck? Apollo name is Fred? I was in a relationship with him too? And Percy?**

**Nico: How about we write a chapter for fun?**

**Thalia; There is no way I'm writing about *barf* Thalico**

**Nico: Hey! We're pretty cute!**

**Thalia; No way… **

**Nico: PENS AND PENCILS! LET'S WRITE A CHAPTER!**

**Rachel: I'll go get a dictionary for you kids...**

**Thalia: I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Rachel: Not right now you're not; you're the same age as Nico now which means I'm the responsible one out of the three of us. *leaves to get a dictionary***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percabeth, I'm a real bastard, and bastards don't deserve to own Percabeth. Happy?**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"We're here sleepyhead." I heard Percy's voice called as I felt him kiss my cheek.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

Percy laughed for a moment, "You actually look pretty harmless sleeping here like this." I could almost imagine him smirking.

"I wouldn't be sleepy if a certain someone hadn't insisted on staying up late to make a midnight snack." I complained remembering how he just woke me up out of the blue just because he was hungry.

"Don't complain, if I remember correctly you were enjoying those cookies as much as I was." He replied as I felt him lean in for a kiss.

I kissed him back, "So is there a reason why you couldn't sleep yesterday?" I asked him remembering how awake he was and the troubled look on his face.

Percy pulled back and turned off the engine, "I have insomnia sometimes." He answered hesitantly. "Dreams occasionally get to me, but hey at least I know how to fall asleep more easily now." He grinned giving me a wink.

I glared at him hoping the blush on my face wasn't as obvious, "You need to learn to sleep on your own bed."

"Technically it was a couch." Percy pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" I pushed him away. Percy grinned and got out of the car to open the car door for me like the gentleman he was not.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I think I could hear the Stolls coming up." Percy said pointing towards a van coming into view.

"ALL ABOARD EVERYONE!" Connor yelled out as the two Stolls pulled up the driveway of Emily's hotel.

"We're not on ship yet bro." Travis grinned as he helped a pissed off looking Katie out of the car.

"I swear Stoll-"

"Which one?" The two brothers asked at the same time.

"TRAVIS!" Katie grumbled as she kicked Travis at his shin.

Percy and I walked over to the trio as Emily came out with a grin plastered across her face. "You guys are early." She remarked as she shot me a look that clearly said _'You owe me an explanation.'_

"So how many cars are we taking?" I asked ignoring Emily questioning look.

"We'll take the Stoll mobile! Six seat and we're six people so all is good!" Connor grinned. "And the old man himself is driving."

"Gee… so while you guys are enjoying yourself in the back, I have to be alert and driving?" Percy grumbled.

"It's only a forty-five minute drive." I pointed out and leaned into whisper to him "Plus, considering that Travis would be hitting on Katie, and Connor with Emily, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind having me in shotgun seat right?"

Percy grinned, "Have I ever told you how great you are at planning?"

"One of my many talents." I smiled back.

"You're so amazing like that." Percy chuckled as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"WOAH THERE!" Connor jumped in between us and pulled Percy away. "What is this?"

"Exactly what I wanted to ask." Emily started.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I interrupted before they started questioning us like crazy. "I mean… the cruise is not going to wait for us, and all the checking in will take a while."

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Connor gave a look at Percy.

"But Annabeth called-"

Connor simply ignored Percy and clapped him on the back as if they were two old buddies, "It's cool man, and we could talk about all sorts of thing! The front is soundproof and closed off from the rear."

"Connor, don't you want to sit with Emily?" I tried to bribe the younger Stoll.

"All this time I've been in New York, I haven't hanged out at all Annabeth." Emily said a little too sweetly.

"Emily…"

"What? Been with him for so long that you couldn't stand being separated from him?" Emily smirked before dragging me to the so-called Stoll mobile.

~TIMELAPSE~

"So this is not some elaborate plan or anything right?" Emily asked for the millionth time.

Okay… slight exaggeration, but it's already over half an hour and Emily was still questioning me. I swear this was even worse than Thalia when she had found out about Percy kissing me.

"Which answer do you want? Because I could go either way." I answered a bit tired of their constant questioning.

Emily raised an amused eyebrow.

I shook my head, "You've been hanging out with Connor way too much Em."

Emily laughed, "I want the truth Annie."

I shot her a glare before replying to her, "The truth that you want to hear or the truth truth?"

This time it was Travis turn to laugh, "Looks like Percy's logic is rubbing off Annabeth here."

"That doesn't even make sense Annabeth." Emily cracked a smile. "I want a straight answer."

"Please… it was obvious they have something going on. Plus being in a relationship with Ms. Gardener has heightened my love senses to a whole new level- Ouch!" Travis turned towards the girl next to him. "What was that for?"

"We are not together Stoll!" She glared at him. "Get that across your head and stop spreading around false rumors!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with admitting your love to this wonderful boyfriend." Travis grinned.

"I can't believe I agreed to get a ride from you…" Katie shook her head before turning to me once again. "But seriously, you and Percy?"

"I'm pretty sure Emily covered everything already." I mumbled as the car went to a stop, my head almost screamed in joy, happy to be away from their interrogation. I was ready to bolt out the door when Emily held me back as everyone piled out.

"Not so fast Annie-"I glared at Emily. "Annabeth." She quickly corrected herself. "Remember… no funny business on this trip."

I almost blushed, "I could be saying the same thing to you and Connor, Em."

Emily looked at me in confusion, "Don't worry we'll party safe! Well probably just me, that guy would probably be getting it on with a few bimbos on this cruise." Emily said convincingly. Sometimes I wonder about this girl… does she really not see Connor's affection for her? Maybe it's the Stoll's curse to chase after girls.

"You seriously don't see it?"

"See what?" Emily laughed, "The other day he was giving me advice on what guys do when they are interested in us girls. Please… if anything, it's between you and my clueless half-brother." She didn't seem fazed at all, almost oblivious to Connor's feelings.

"Em-"

"We're here!" Connor interrupted as he poked his head into the car. "Are you ladies getting out yet or would you prefer to be carried out?"

~PAGEBREAK~

"WOO HOO! CRUISE TIME BABY!" Connor grinned as soon as he stepped on board."ALL ABOARD!"

"So who's up for some drinks after this?" Travis grinned. "It's free for everyone!"

Before anyone could answer we suddenly heard a familiar voice of Grover Underwood. "Hey guys!" He grinned as he gave Percy a man-hug before looking at me within the group. "Annabeth! You're still here!" Grover smiled before engulfing me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while Grover," I smiled at him, "How are things with Juniper?"

Grover gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen him give anyone and that alone told me how much he love the girl he married. "It's great! Life has never been better actually!"

"So where's your wife G-man?" Travis asked as he wrapped an arm around Katie Gardener who quickly brushed him off.

"You know how Juniper is, she's just making sure everything's in order." Grover smiled.

I couldn't help but noticed how much Juniper had changed Grover, of course in a positive way. He's much more confident and happier than I've ever seen him.

Percy stood by me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Grover raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead just gave me a smile as if he knew this would happen all along. "Woah, who's this Percy's twin?" Grover asked as soon as he finally noticed Emily.

This time Percy laughed and shot me a playful look, "Long story short, my real half-sister."

"No lie this time?" Grover questioned.

Percy smiled as he entwined his hands with mine, "Nope, it's all real."

"Nice to meet you then, I'm Grover," Grover held out his hand to Emily who just brushed it off and gave Grover a hug.

"You don't remember me?" Emily smirked. I almost laughed remembering how long it took for Grover to recognize me. "He got married?" Emily turned to me in alarmed.

"Yep to that exact same girl he was drooling about the whole time in California." I confirmed as Grover tried to find something familiar about Emily.

"You're that squirt!"

"No shit Sherlock." Was Emily reply as she suppressed a smile. "So is it time for me to meet this beauty you've always been mentioning bro?"

Grover sheepishly smiled, "You'll see her soon, just don't start telling her about my embarrassing stories."

"No promises!" Emily grinned mischievously.

"It's nice to see Grover and Juniper like this." I smiled to Percy as the conversations continued around us.

"Still waiting on that knight in shining armor?" Percy asked with an amused smile.

I looked at him for a second, "You know… I'm in the process of deciding whether or not I already have my knight." I smirked.

"Glad to know," Percy said as he started to lean down only to be stopped by Connor.

"Man… you kids." Connor grinned as he shook his head disapprovingly.

I blushed and noticed Percy was also showing a taint of pink on his cheeks as well, "I'm older than you Connor."

Travis grinned and quickly rushed over the defense of his brother, "He meant maturity," Travis walked near Katie. "You know… something that every girl wants in a guy." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and offered her a charming smile.

"Something that you are lacking of course." Katie replied with a sense of distaste. "So who else are we missing?" Katie asked as she pushed Travis away from her.

"Chris and Clarisse are not going because of the new baby. Pollux is too busy with the bar so he bailed. So all we have left is waiting for Nico-"Connor began before interrupted by a voice.

"I've been here the whole time, just waiting on you guys."

Everyone turned towards the voice to reveal Nico standing with a pair of sunglasses with an aviator jacket as he leaned against the wall.

"Woah! Trying to scare us with those sneaking skills aren't you ninja man?" Travis smiled as he clapped Nico on the back.

"Not necessary," He shouldered his bag over his shoulder. "I just like to keep things on the down low." He grinned for a second and pulled his glasses down, "But, I'd like you guys to meet someone."

"Hot girl?" Connor stared in disbelief.

"Scary girl?" Travis said at the same time as the two Stolls started to back away a bit.

"Thalia!" I almost jumped to hug my best friend. She was gone for at least three months and from what I heard from Percy, they just got back recently.

"Nice to see you too," Thalia grimaced as if she's in pain but she happily returned my hug.

"You seem oddly happy," I noticed as I released her from the hug.

Thalia shrugged but before she could answer, Nico spoke up. "Guys, meet my fiancé." Nico grinned as everyone stared at them in shock… and by everyone, I mean myself and the Seaweed Brain included.

Percy whistled, "Way to keep things on the down low Nicky."

~PAGEBREAK~

"No one saw you come in here right?"

"No worries, they all assume that I'm staying in captain's quarters or something." Percy assured me as he dropped down his bags in the closet. "But it seems like everyone already know about our relationship, I don't think anyone would mind-"

"I'm guessing you forgot to consider what Thalia would do to you." I pointed out as he manages to put on a brave front.

"She won't be like-"

"My first boyfriend in high school was so scared that he moved to another country." I offered with a half-smile.

"Okay…" Percy let out a low whistle. "Scary indeed."

I laughed and poured myself a cup of water. "Did you know anything about Nico and Thalia?"

"I was surprised myself, the last time I visited them-"

"When did you visit them?" I asked surprised since I never really remember that he mentioned anything about this.

"They came to the house when you were out a couple days ago." Percy said. "Nothing important, just stopped by, said they were doing pretty good, grab some food and left."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's all?"

He bit the bottom of his lip as if afraid of what he might say, "Not exactly all…" Percy trailed off and looked at me with sorrowful eyes as if he knows something I don't. He quickly replaced it with a smile, "But it's nothing." He waved it off.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to seem like an overly paranoid girlfriend and we've only been dating for a little bit so… "When did the two of them suddenly decide to go all public?"

"Beats me," Percy sighed in relief as if glad he was off the hook. "But since when did you get all into their love life?" Percy smirked as he took the water from my hand to drink it himself.

I gave him a look before answering, "I don't know… there's just something that seems off. I mean… they disappear for three months and come back engaged."

Percy laughed, "You're just over-thinking it. They've been together for a while; it was only a matter of time before Nico pop the big question."

I stared at him, "For once you're actually talking sense."

Percy shrugged, "Maybe you're finally rubbing off me."

"And here I thought it was impossible to get through that stubborn head of yours." I grinned laying my back down on the bed.

Percy followed my example and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You want to skip out and just relax here?" Percy asked as he pulled me in closer.

I gave him a kiss before pulling away, "Fat chance, it wouldn't take long for Thalia to put two and two together and end up with your head as a punching bag." I grabbed a change of clothes. "You should change into something more relaxing."

"Would you prefer I go shirtless?" Percy grinned. "It's much more relaxing then this."

Instead of answering I threw him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. I finished washing up and changing in fifteen minutes and was about to go out when I heard Percy's voice talking to someone.

"-course not," Percy began. I was about to step out to see who he was talking to when the next word he said stopped me from doing so. "And plus, Annabeth is in there, so unless you want her to find out about the secret we're hiding-"

"Technically it involves her and besides…" A voice that sounded so familiar. "I'm practically the master at sneaking around."

"No you're not and stop bringing her into this, it's bad enough that she's in danger because of me. "

"You can't keep blaming yourself you, and if you would just listen to me-"

"Nico, I have one more death on my hand! And that person is Annabeth-"

"You can't be with her; she'll hate you when she finds out." Nico interrupted him.

"Look when that time comes I'll worry about it later. With the thing about Athena-"

My brain went on overdrive as I heard my mom's name, _'Could they be talking about my mom?'_ I thought in alarm.

"You don't need to worry about anything, just leave it to me and Thals." I stood at the bathroom door not daring to open it as a moment of silence filled the room. "Perce…and umm… about Thalia-"

"We'll talk about it later man." Percy assured Nico as if trying to hurry the poor guy out.

"No, not that." I took a risk and opened the door slightly, "You know how I said about Thalia- Annabeth!" Nico suddenly caught my eyes.

Percy quickly turned around and I was about to register a look of guilt on his face before it reverted back to the smile that I've been so accustomed to. "You're done?"

I opened the door with a casual look as if I didn't hear anything that they said, "Yeah, hey Nico." I greeted the guy a bit frustrated that he had discovered me so fast.

Whatever insecurity Nico felt before he quickly replaced it with a confident mask, "The Stolls just told me to tell you that there's some party in the upper deck."

"We got it Nico," Percy said. "You should go now before-"

"Wait, Nico, about you and Thalia-"I interrupted Percy only to be interrupted by Nico.

"Funny story," Nico said nervously. "I say, you ask Thalia about that later."

I couldn't tell what he meant by that, but considering how he took it… there's something else behind this so called engagement. "No, you had better tell me. I know Thalia can take care of herself, but with the way you're acting right now… I don't care that you guys were in a relationship for a while; all I care about is that you guys were gone for three months without leaving a message. What was that about?"

Nico looked trapped for a moment, but the scared look quickly changed to a smirk, "Look Annabeth, you're a great friend to Thalia, I'll give you that. However…" He glanced around the room for a second. "I don't know how Thalia will take it when she discovers that Percy is in the same room with you… considering you guys are dating-"

I looked at Percy who held a frightened look on his face, "Nico you wouldn't-"

"What happened to staying in the captain's quarters?" Nico smirked knowing that he had the both of us under his so-called control. Before Nico could say anything else, Percy quickly ushered the guy out, but not before giving each other knowing looks.

"What did you do that for? He was obviously hiding something-"

"Nico's been hiding stuff his whole life, it doesn't really make a difference." Percy put out his twisted reasoning. "Plus, wouldn't you rather we plan how we're going to sneak away from the party?" Percy smirked as he dragged me out of the door only to bump into another person. The two of us went crashing down as the cruise ship took a lurch.

"If you wanted to get into this position, all you really have to do is ask." The cushion from beneath me groaned as the air was being knocked out of him.

I only smiled as I helped myself up, "I think it's more like how much I enjoy using you as a pillow to cushion my fall." I smirked as Percy got up to dust himself.

Percy turned towards the poor guy that we bumped into, "Sorry about that are you- Luke?"

I looked at Percy in confusion before meeting the familiar face of Luke Castellan, "Luke?"

Luke broke into a grin, "Annabeth? Is it really you?" From beside me I could feel Percy tensing up.

"The one and only," I grinned. "Wait what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I'm assuming, on vacation." He answered smoothly as he pushed past Percy to give me a hug. Percy cleared his throat from beside me as Luke turned around noticing Percy for the first time. "Oh… it's you."

"It's nice to see you too." Percy said sarcastically as he put an arm over me protectively. I stared between the two guys as they seem to be having their own personal staring contest.

It was Luke who broke away first and looked at me, "Hey there's a party up on the top deck, some of my friends are already up there, you want to come with?"

Before I could answer Percy quickly grabbed my hand, "She's cool, plus she's already going up there with me."

"I think Annabeth can answer that herself," Luke answered back glaring at Percy with equal intensity.

I manage a slight smile, "I'm going to have to pass, but if it's the same party we might bump into each other there." I squeezed Percy's hand to reassure him, but the action didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

Still eyeing our entwined hands Luke plastered a fake smile on his face, "It's cool, maybe next time huh?"

"Yeah next time," I said aimlessly before Luke nodded and walked towards the stairs. I turned to Percy, "So what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You obviously were jealous Percy," I added with a grin.

"I was not! Did you see the way he looks at you?" Percy quickly denied. "I swear that guy was up to no good."

Unlike all the other times that Percy had insulted Luke, I felt a bit warm inside as Percy glared at Luke, "So that's why you hated him before too." I laughed

"What are you-"Percy stared at me. "No way! I told you; no way would I be jealous. No way." Percy said emphasizing his 'no'.

I smiled at him for a second before walking towards the top deck, "You know… you're cute when you're jealous."

"Thanks-"Percy stopped abruptly realizing what I meant. "Annabeth I am not jealous!"

**So back from the dead is the agent of all zombies… Since I was pretty lacking on this I had Nico write this chapter, because you know…. Percabeth is currently in a sad place that shall not be named. *moment of silence* FIRST DID YOU GUYS SEE THE COVER?! HDUIFHSOEIHRUDC SO MUCH THEORIES ABOUT THE COVER! You guys care to share? And second, instead of going on a long rant and wasting your time about my lame excuse for not updating, I'm just going to go with short "I'm sorry" **

**Oh yeah and their DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER!? I mean it seems better than the first right? (I hope) well I think they picked a pretty good Clarisse too :DD**

**Well Review and tell me what you guys think?**

**Song: Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen - love the chorus man**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	41. Cruise Party Sneak Off

Chapter 40: Cruise Party Sneak Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any shape or form… books or movie included…**

**Percy's POV:**

If you've never been on a cruise party, I'd say you're lucky. Maybe it's because the Stolls were involved in here, but cruise party seems much more dangerous. We've had a few close calls with drunken people jumping off the rail, of course they all got back safely… but still.

I thought about what Nico had told me when he had visited this afternoon.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're putting her in danger Percy." Nico began as he tucked his hands inside his jacket. "I'm not like Thalia who's completely against the idea of this, but I'm not for it either, especially since Annabeth is Athena's daughter. Kronos doesn't know about Athena's daughter and if we have one less person on this case it'll be much easier for us. Getting Annabeth involve means that there's another factor that could be used against you."_

"_Oh, so getting married with Thalia is any better?"_

_Nico looked in alarm for a second before glaring at me, "I'll explain that later. But you're on a different level than I am. For one, Thalia is capable of taking care of herself-"_

"_And Annabeth is not?" I asked back my anger rising._

"_That's not what I meant! Percy, both Thalia and I have been trained for this sort of job so I know that I don't have to watch her back. If you keep on bringing Annabeth into this, she will be facing death instead."_

_I glared at my old friend, "No one is going to know-"_

"_They thought that she was your half-sister… half-sister… and that was enough to give her a trip to the hospital. Imagine if they find out that you cared more about her." Nico pointed out._

"_Nico-"_

"_You would do anything for the one you love Percy; I know that from a first-hand experience." Nico grumbled. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't date her, but have you considered how she would feel if she discovered that you were there when her mother died."_

"_I told you, I'll tell her about that. Annabeth will understand." I said trying to convince myself._

"_You said that over a month ago," Nico pointed out. "Just wait until this whole case is finish-"_

"_This case already took you three years! Who's to say it wouldn't take another three?"_

"_Thalia doesn't feel like it's safe for Annabeth-"_

"_I don't care what Thalia says!" I glared at him. _

"_Well you should care what Annabeth would say when she finds out about her mom." Nico threatened me._

"_Nico…" I warned him._

"_We can't have anyone finding out that she's Palla- Athena's daughter! It'll just complicate this more."_

"_No one is going to find out."_

_Nico stared at me with a pained look in his eyes, "I'm just here to warn you, if you can't tell her about this…" Nico paused and looked at me. "Thalia will tell Annabeth herself."_

"_She has no right to interfere with my business!"_

"_I'm not going to say who's right or wrong, but would you risk Annabeth's life just like that?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Your eyebrows are all scrunched up," A voice said from beside me. "It's cute."

I turned to face Annabeth who was looking at me with a smile on her face, "Just thinking." I grinned.

"Thinking? Well that's something you don't see every day." Annabeth laughed as she leaned on the rail next to me. "Are you sure you're not sick? You've been acting weird since we arrived here."

"It's nothing," I pulled her in closer. "I'm just thinking of ways to sneak off of here without getting noticed."

"Sneak off?"

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't catch that." I smirked.

"Percy there's water all around us, there is no way-"

This time I smiled, "Did I forget to mention that I have a way with water?"

"You were an Olympic swimmer, but this is the ocean-"

I grinned, "I never said we're swimming."

"Then what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked with her face looking like she would kill me if I don't tell her. If there's anything I know about Annabeth, it's that she hates not knowing things, so I could either risk my life and surprised her or take the easy way out and just tell her.

"You'll see, but we'll need to create a little diversion before we can go." I grinned but almost immediately my good mood was ruined by the one and only Luke Castellan. "Hey!"

"Oh great…" I mumbled under my breath as Annabeth gave me a nudge that clearly meant _'Be nice'_. "You know, we could just run right now and not have to talk to him." I offered keeping my voice at a low level.

"Percy…"

"Okay okay, but this is only because of you." I sighed in defeat as the blond hair of evilness walked over.

"Seems as if I'm bumping into you everywhere." Luke grinned as he walked over with a glass in his hand.

"It's kind of weird that you're here on this cruise… in this particular party… at this particular time… out of every other cruise… in the world." I grumbled.

Annabeth took a moment to punch my arm playfully, but I could tell that she's trying to tell me to tone it down a bit. "Don't worry about Percy; he's just a bit troubled with some family stuff."

"ANNABETH!" A voice called near the refreshments.

"I'll be right back." Annabeth said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Both Luke and I stood in a bit of an awkward silence. I was quiet because I didn't want to cause any more trouble that would peg Annabeth against me, but Luke he seems more nervous than me.

"So, family business? Trouble? If you need any help, you could always call up my dad." Luke said with an indifferent smile. I couldn't tell if the guy as kidding or not. The last time I remember seeing his dad Hermes, they were involved in some sort of dispute.

"When did you start worrying about my business?"

Luke paused for a moment, "I'm just trying to apologize for when I was a jerk."

"So you knew that you were a jerk?"

Luke shrugged, "You weren't exactly the nicest person as well."

A silence filled the air as he said that. I looked at the blond haired guy thinking that maybe he wasn't as bad as I had presumed beforehand.

"Hermes?"

Luke smiled for a second. "Yeah, Hermes, the rich transportation guy who never gives a damn about his own family." Luke laughed, but I could sense no humor within there.

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem to like him very much."

Luke shrugged, "What can I say? You can't pick your family right?" He kicked an empty cup. "Even if one of them is rotten and the other is crazy."

"Bad experiences with them I'm guessing?" I asked genuinely curious.

Luke looked at me with new interest, "Yeah, you could say it like that. Compared to my dad, your dad must be some sort of great guy huh?"

"If you are including that fact that I've only seen him about two times in my whole life… yeah he's a real lovely dad."

Luke laughed, "Looks like we all have daddy issues." For a moment, I could see why Annabeth had said this guy wasn't that bad. Maybe it was the way he was so easy-going with everything or how he could make someone feel at ease. "Though mommy issues aren't any better." Luke said as I looked at him questionably. "I did say one was rotten and the other was crazy right?"

I paused for a moment, "Actually crazy?"

Luke nodded grimly, "Exactly, so I'm guessing you know why I was being such a jerk earlier. You walk around as if you lived in luxury."

"Trust me, I'm anything but luxury."

Luke gestured towards my clothes which composed of a pair of shorts and white t-shirts, "Not expensive indeed." He said sarcastically. "But you have at least have people-"

"Looks like you don't know me that well." I was getting a bit inferior of his thoughts on my so-called perfect life.

"Oh yeah?" Luke said with bit distaste in his voice. I mean sure… this guy was easy to hang around but other times (like right now) I want nothing more than to punch his face. "Try me."

"Ran away from home, blew up a few treasured tourist sites, expelled out of schools more time than I could remember, was wanted in a few states-"

"Done, done, done, and done." Luke nodded as if he's counting them off his fingers. "Nothing new huh?"

I stared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Went through all those things as a kid." Luke said simply. "Of course I wasn't the manhunt of the country like you were-"

"Wait… how'd you know that?"

"I was in my late teens then, so I kept up with the news. " Luke squinted his eyes as if trying to remember something. "Of course I was into crime study at the time and was offered an internship to help out a detective with your case."

I looked at him in surprise, "You? In crime?"

Luke shrugged as he chugged down his coke, "Sure, if I remember correctly about your case… it was never actually solved… hmm… Five was his name… well translation of his name from the word Quintus-"

"Quintus?" I said as he raised a head in my direction.

"But yeah, of course the detective gave up on that case so I was thrown back here and pursued another career." Honestly I didn't know where Luke had this information, according to Nico and Thalia, they had to have access to high security to unlock this information but Luke simply sprouted it out as if it was the alphabet. "That honestly still troubles me till this day, so did they ever find out anything?"

"What do you mean by anything?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, like clues or secrets. Maybe some sort of program that could cause trouble?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's still the impossible to solve case." Even if I did know the answer to his question, I wasn't exactly keen to sharing my information with him. "I think the case have been given up already," I said hopefully getting him to drop the subject.

"I see…" He stared at me thoughtfully before changing the subject, "So you and Annabeth?"

"What about us?"

"Just a while ago you guys were siblings." Luke nodded his head in Annabeth's direction.

"It's a complicated story." I said not really wanting to go into detail as much.

"I can tell," Luke hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I like her."

I tried not to let the shock show on my face, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Knowing you… you'll get her hurt somehow. I read about you when I was studying, you're like a magnet for trouble."

I clench my fist, "You need to start minding your own business."

"I'm not saying anything, I sincerely like Annabeth… and I can't help it if she accidentally gets hurt somehow."

"She's not going to get hurt." I snarled.

"Look, I don't want to have any bad blood between us or anything, but just watch out… you said she's not going to get hurt and you better keep that promise."

"I don't need you to remind me." I grumbled. "I'm not going to let her get hurt no matter what."

Luke studied me for a moment before nodding in satisfaction as he saw Annabeth coming over from the right. "Looks like it's my cue to leave," He sighed before grabbing his drink off the rail. "Just keep your promise Jackson."

**Annabeth's POV:**

"You've got to be kidding me Percy." I laughed as he sneaked grab one of those canoe boarded up the side of the ship.

"I did say we were going to sneak away right?" Percy said giving me a half grin. "You did make sure that no one's following us right?"

"Trust me with the Stoll brothers leading a Congo line in the upper deck; it's going to be fine."

"How did you ever convince them?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I didn't have to." I answered as Percy manages to loosen one of the canoes. "If you give a crazy idea to one of them, it's like a challenge."

Percy grinned, "Well then, ladies first." He pushed the canoe out into the ocean and gestured me towards it.

"Percy, I swear, if we get stranded in the ocean-"

"Relax Annabeth; I already told you, I have a knack with water." He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but feel all light-headed.

"Fine, but if I get wet… you're dead."

At this Percy just laughed and followed my example into the canoe as he paddled away from the cruise ship.

~WATERWATERWATER~

"Picnic under the moonlight in the middle of the sea." I remarked as Percy brought out a basket. "Very classy."

Percy simply grinned, "I'm all for the classics."

"You do know the way back right?"

Percy starred off in the distance for a bit which was pitch black in all direction. "Honestly… no-"

"Percy!"

He laughed, "Don't worry, we'll find a way back, one way or another."

"I'm not kidding Percy," I said feeling the panic rising.

Stupid Seaweed Brain simply laughed it off once again as the cruise ship seems to disappear from sight. "Relax Annabeth." He opened up the basket and gave me a sandwich which I grudgingly accepted. "It's not like there are sharks here that'll come and eat us. Or like a storm that'll drown us or-"

"Percy!"

He held his hand up in surrender and tried to hide a smile, "Are you perhaps scared Wise girl?"

I folded my arms and zeroed on him with a glare worthy of… well worthy of me. "I'm not scared."

His lips curled into a smirk, "Hmm…. Not scared, yet your hands are trembling." He put the basket on the other side and sat down next to me. "Would you want me to give you a comforting hug?"

"What? Missed me that much already?" I smirked trying to turn this on him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are using my fear to your advantage."

"So you are scared!" He smiled triumphantly not even trying to deny his motives.

"I did not say-"

"It's okay to be scared-"

"I told you! I'm not scared." I grumbled but an icy shiver went through my body and I shuddered.

Percy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. "You cold?"

"It's in the middle of the ocean and I'm only wearing light clothing." I pointed out. "You could've at least warned me."

"If I did, then you probably would rather stay indoors." Percy pointed it out.

"True…" I acknowledge, "But it seems as if you're just trying to cuddle with me." I remarked.

"Nah, just a bit cold tonight." Percy denied as. "I just thought we could save some body heat."

"You and your famous excuses Seaweed Brain." I sighed as I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You remember how you said that you're going back to California?" Percy asked softly as the water continuously pushed against the side of the canoe.

"Hmm?" My eyes were still closed as I tried to register what he said. To be honest, I have completely forgotten about the matter of going back to California ever since… well ever since I started dating Percy.

"Are you still considering it or-" Percy stopped, he sounded almost scared.

I lifted my head off his shoulder, "You remember when I said that there's a reason that I was leaving New York."

Percy stared at me for a moment, "One of them was because of your mom and the other… Luke?"

I stared at him, confused for a second, "I'm glad you remembered, but where did you get Luke from?"

"I just thought-"

"It's you Seaweed Brain." I managed a half smile. "Actually us," I corrected myself. "Our relationship was complicated and I felt that if I stay any longer it would get more complicated."

Percy's eye scanned over me before he broke into a big grin, "So… you have liked me for a while."

"That's not what I meant!"

Percy wrapped me into a hug, "To make you feel better, I'll admit that I might've liked you then as well." He released me from the hug. "But I'm just wondering… if we somehow make it work." Percy hesitated for a moment as if there's more behind his words. "If we did make it work, would you consider staying?"

"Maybe…" I hesitated. "If you could tell me what exactly you were talking with Nico about." I said unable to hold my curiosity any longer. I knew it involved me… and if it does, I think I have every right to know rather than let someone protect me.

Percy flinched from beside me and gave me a slight grin before placing a kiss on my forehead, "There's still that spare room in my house…" Percy mumbled.

"Mmhmm." I said pushing him away. "Stop changing the subject."

"Annabeth, look I can't tell you. "

"You can't or you won't?"

"A bit of each actually." He admitted.

"Percy… it involves something about me right…?"

Hesitantly, Percy nodded. "But I really don't know how to tell you," Percy admitted. "More like I don't know how you'll react." Percy laughed bitterly. "I'm such a coward huh?"

I couldn't help but noticed the way that his mood changed completely, almost as if he knew what might happen if he told me. "Trust me, the worst already happened to me when my mom died. I can handle whatever it is."

Percy looked as if he's been shot when I said that, "Oh," I noticed that his arms around their way towards my hand as he gave them a squeeze. He took a deep breath as I braced myself for whatever it is he was going to tell me. "I... I can't tell you. I don't know if I can-"

"Trust me." I finished it for him. I tried not to look as hurt as he tried to come up with some lame excuse.

"That's not it Annabeth, I'm just-" He stopped for a second. "I- we're doing so well, and I… I know if I say that… all this." He gestured between the two of us. "It'll be even more complicated."

"We've been through the most confusing relationship ever right?"

"Yes."

"There's no way anything could complicated more right?"

"Probably."

"Unless…" I trailed off as Percy's head shot up, his eyes was scanning over mine. "You're cheating on me."

"Yes- no wait what?!" He looked in alarm that I almost cracked up.

"Considering your reaction, I don't think that is the case." I tried to hold in my laughter. "I don't think there's anything worse than that, unless you're dying or something."

This time Percy smiled, "Have someone been watching too much drama?"

I laughed but quickly turned seriously again, "I'm just saying, but you can trust me Percy. There is nothing that would make me change my mind about you."

Percy hesitated for a moment before answering, "Then I must say that I'm glad to have such a great girlfriend like you."

I could tell that he was changing the subject.

I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

But, I couldn't stand not knowing.

I couldn't stand seeing the pained look on Percy's face.

However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that it's something important…

Even though Percy will probably hate me for this, I promised myself I would find out what he's hiding from me.

I leaned against his chest, "I'm glad to have you too."

And I didn't want anything to change this comforting feeling that Percy always manage to give me.

~PAGEBREAK~

Needless to say, arriving at the dock the next morning to the sound of a cruise ship horn wasn't as pleasant.

"Mornin' milady." I heard a familiar voice from above me.

"It's morning?" I stretched my arms. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Percy smiled, "You're much prettier when you're asleep."

"Excuse you?"

"Less talking, more smiling… I think I heard my name a few times." He smirked.

I had to use all my will to refrain from blushing, "At least I don't drool." I shot back.

"I was awake the whole night, there is no way you saw me drool." Percy defended himself.

"So you do drool." I teased.

This time it was Percy's turn to blush, "I didn't say-"

I leaned up and gave him a kiss, "You're cute when you blush." I finally sat up and stretched my arms to notice that we were right at the pier where the cruise ship was docked just a few hundred feet away. "Looks like you did find the way back."

"Faster than the cruise ship." Percy added with a grin.

"You had a head start." I pointed out.

"Ehh… it's more like the cruise ship couldn't match my sailing skills." Percy boasted as he helped me out towards land.

"Believe what you want Seaweed Brain." I scoffed as we walked towards the sound of the cruise ship. "I wonder if Thalia noticed we were missing?"

"No worries, the Stolls probably have no problem keeping her occupied. Plus, I'm pretty sure everyone is questioning their engagement." Percy smirked like he knew something I didn't.

"What are you talking about?"

Percy faked the motion of zipping his mouth and grinned, "My mouth is sealed."

"Perseus Jackson…" I warned him noticing his flinch as I called his full name.

Percy shrugged, "I might've told Emily and the Stolls to keep pressing them with drinks." He said innocently. "So now we could sneak back onto the ship without Thalia yelling at you or punching me."

"You do know-"

"KELP BRAIN!" Thalia's voice called from ahead of us, her face fuming with madness.

"Oh great." I grumbled as Percy looked back and forth at Thalia as if he couldn't believe that she was here.

"She's not having a hangover?" Percy asked mostly to himself.

I sighed and shook my head, "If you had discussed this with me, I would've told you that Thalia have a really high tolerance… I have never seen her drunk even once. She could probably out drink everyone and still not get drunk."

"Bu-"

"You two!" Thalia barked at us, mostly at Percy, with Nico sulking behind her.

"Hey Thals." I said weakly as Percy tried to stare anywhere but towards Thalia's piercing eyes that seem to be glaring daggers at him.

"Wassup Nico!" Percy said a bit too enthusiastic as he clapped the guy on his back, ignoring Thalia completely.

"Hey Perce."

"You turn to me, we need to talk." Thalia said angrily as she pulled Percy away.

Nico stayed back and studied me for a second, "He didn't tell you anything yet I suppose?"

"No, he didn't tell me because if he did-"

"You'll probably be killing him, then killing me for hiding this secret with him, then killing Thalia for not telling you earlier. So pretty much telling you would be his death wish." Nico concluded with ease.

"Oh? So Thalia's in on this too?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Nico studied me and chucked, "You're smart aren't you? Trying to figure it out little by little. I'll give you props for that Annabeth."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that no matter what, I don't think Percy is ever going to spill the whole story unless… well unless you already knew it."

"Seriously! What is this 'it'?" I yelled.

Before Nico could tell me anything Thalia's voice rang throughout the whole dock, "Nico Di Angelo get over here!"

"Your fiancé is calling you." I pointed out.

He gave me a look, "Not yet she's not." Nico said mostly to himself before walking over.

I stared at the three whispering trio standing just a few yards away from me. _'I'm going to find out.'_ I thought to myself, a plan already forming in my head.

"_I don't think Percy is ever going to spill the whole story unless… well unless you already knew it."_ Nico's words rang in my head.

'_Well… it looks like I just have to know the whole story before I ask him.'_ I told myself as I walked back to the cruise ship.

**Should I keep this short and apologize for my not updating and such? I know I've been really bad lately, updating is pretty much schist (hahaha get it?) but the long chapter made up right? At least I hope it does…. Let's just say I am never taking a summer class voluntarily again….**

**BTW…. DID YOU GUYS READ THE HOUSE OF HADES CHAPTER PREVIEW (late I know… but ehh) and the cover OMG THE COVER! Then of course the international trailer of the Sea Of Monsters (not so bad… but not as good as the book… but hey it's movies, that's as good as they get huh?) Dammit… so many things… and theories about what's happening in HoH…. **

**Just one question… "Any theories on who's closing the doors?" - I'm killing myself, I read this short fanfic of Percy closing the door and pushing Annabeth out at the last second… I swear it just broke my heart and then of course viria's artwork :)**

**Song: ****C'mon****- Panic at the Disco and Fun (I seriously recommend this if you haven't heard it yet… plus there's a percy Jackson surprise if you include viria within your search :D) **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	42. Annabeth's Fake Knowledge

Chapter 41: Annabeth's Fake Knowledge

**Disclaimer: No one owns PJO… **

**Percy's POV:**

Let's just say my conversation with Thalia didn't go quite smoothly. It went from "Kelp Head" all the way down to physical violence. Of course I would never hit a girl, even if that girl is Thalia. Plus Nico is there, so he'll probably kick my butt if I would even touch his fiancé's hair. Luckily for her (more likely for me) that Nico was able to step in between us before any blood started coming out.

"I mean it Nico; your fiancé is going to kill me someday." I sighed as we walked back to our rooms.

"She has her reasons man, she cares about Annabeth."

"And you think I don't?"

"I'm not saying that you don't, I'm just saying that you should tell Annabeth. Either you tell her, or she's going to figure it out. She's smarter than I thought." Nico admitted.

I grinned almost taking pride in how smart my girlfriend is, "She's called Wise Girl for a reason." I mumbled mostly to myself.

Nico shook his head, "Just remember, even when you tell her about her mother's death, you can't mention how there's Kronos involvement in there. That will just put her in more harm. Simply it's because you were drunk and got into an accident." Nico reminded me,

"Just relax, I'll tell her when it's right, plus it's not like I'm the only one keeping secrets. She was keeping secrets from the very first time we met." I pointed out.

"Saying that is not really going to help with her anger when you're confronting her." Nico advised as we were nearing my room.

"If I'm confronting her." I emphasized.

"Percy, just don't forget what Thalia told you. I swear you nearly gave us a heart attack when we realized the both of you were missing. Thalia does care for you as well. She cares for the both of you actually."

"She's doing a pretty good job of showing it." I grumbled.

Nico shrugged, "It's the thought that counts right?"

"Just go back to your fiancé," I told him as I stopped in front of my door.

Nico stared back and forth as if checking for eavesdropper, "Actually, about that… we're not particularly engaged."

I stared at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her and everything, but we're not exactly engaged. It's only for the purpose of making sure you're okay and Thalia wanted to… well keep an eye on you guys."

"Wait what?"

"We're not engaged." Nico emphasized as if he's trying to get me to understand something.

"Well yeah… so are you guys broken up or something?"

Nico stared at me weirdly, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well… if you guys are dating, you might as well just say that you're engaged." I pointed out.

Nico shook his head and for once he looked lost, "Well we're not."

"You've been dating for like a year-"

"More than a year."

"Okay three years."

"More." Nico urged.

"Anyways," I said trying to not bring up my bad memory. "You've been dating for who knows how long, don't you think-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay? What might that be?"

Nico sighed. "You're a mushy guy Percy, any ideas how to propose to a girl?"

I laughed, "I never thought there would be a day where Nico Di Angelo asks me about girl trouble."

Nico clamped a hand over my mouth, "Announce it to the world will you!?" He hissed.

"Okay," I tried to keep my laughter down a bit, "Let's see the classic ways are rings and roses. Then there's always the going down on your knees. Other than that… I'm stuck."

"Gee… you're a real help, I could've gotten that from love dramas or something."

"Woah, you're good." I said surprised.

Nico shook his head, "Just-"He looked at Annabeth's room. "Try to stay on the down-low for the next few days. I don't want any trouble."

"Down-low, I got this. Trust me nothing can go wrong. You just need to worry about proposing to your fiancé… man… that just wounds weird." I shook my head and gave a reassuring look towards Nico. "Remember the Stolls are calling a bachelor night about your so-called engagement." I called out.

Nico gave me the barest trace of a smile before disappearing around the corner. I was about to open my door when I suddenly heard Emily's voice.

"Percy! Hey!" She quickly stopped right in front of me to catch her breath.

"It's not every day that you're calling me by my real name… what do you want?"

"Hey!" She defended herself. "Stop accusing me of being cunning."

"Well aren't you?" I shot back.

Emily shrugged, "Anyways, have you seen Annabeth? She told me to meet her here so that she could tell me something about A…" Emily paused as if trying to remember. "Athena I think-"Emily began as I felt my heart stop.

"Her mom? What about her mom?" I panicked.

"Who's her mom?" Emily asked clearly clueless.

"Never mind that, what else did she say?"

Emily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I'm not sure, something about you keeping a secret from her. I don't know…" Emily said quietly. "She seems pretty pissed off."

My throat seems to have trouble coming up with words. My lungs seem to be unable to take in any oxygen and I felt myself gasping for air. "D-did she say anything else?"

"Should she be saying anything else?"

I pretended to play dumb, "I don't know… umm… did you know why she was mad?"

"How should I know? She just said something about a secret you're keeping and that she's going to murder you alive if you dare appear in front of her face again."

My heart nearly stops at that, _'She couldn't have found out about her mom right?'_ I asked myself before finding the words to talk to my half-sister again. "S-she didn't… w-what exactly did she say?" I said trying not to stutter.

"Why? Seriously why are you suddenly all nervous?" Emily asked curiously.

"I'm not… there's nothing-"

"I never said there was anything." Emily pointed out.

"I didn't say-"

Emily glared at me for a second. "You're not cheating on Annabeth are you?" Emily didn't even give me a change to answer before she continued, her voice rising with every word, "Percy, I'll kick your ass! If you even dare hurt Annabeth at all. You might be my half-brother but I'll not have a jackass like you-"

"I'm not cheating on anyone, much less Annabeth! "

"Good, cause if you even dare…" She let that threat hang in the air for a second before her face drifted towards confusion. "But wait… if that's not it, why is she mad at you?"

I stayed silent.

"I'm guessing there is a secret?"

I didn't answer.

"You can tell me you know, or Annabeth will just spill it to me later." Emily urged me.

"I'm just—she will—it's not-," I struggled to form complete sentences as Emily studied me and look at Annabeth's room from in front of us. "I think you should try to go in there and calm her down. She was pretty mad."

"Was she-"

"Ready to kill you? Probably." Emily answered and for a moment she looked almost guilty. "But whatever you're hiding from her, you might as well try to explain yourself before she gets really mad at you. Trust me, Annabeth will hear you out."

I hesitated with my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. _'Well I was going to have to tell her sooner or later…'_ I thought to myself. _'But how did she even find out about this? Only Nico and Thalia know about this and they wouldn't- Thalia… she wouldn't tell Annabeth… would she?'_

I didn't give it another thought as I swung the door open to meet with an angry looking Annabeth.

"Oh so you're finally back?" Annabeth said, anger shooting through every word.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play it off dumb.

She continued to glare at me, "That secret, that one secret! And you kept it from me?"

"What secret?" I gave her a clueless look, but knew that the effort was futile.

"How about you ask yourself that question?" Annabeth shot back.

"Look I don't know-"

"Stop lying Percy! Is that what you've been doing? Lying to me this whole time? Do you actually feel guilty towards me or do you actually like me?"

I dropped the act and tried to meet her gaze, "I swear there's no guilt, I didn't know until afterwards!"

"And you never thought to tell me this?" Annabeth questioned me. "Maybe we shouldn't be dating at all-"

"Annabeth I can explain!" I quickly walked towards her and tried to grab her hand.

She pushed me away and glared at me, "Seriously Percy! How could you hide this from me? When were you planning to tell me?"

"Look. I tried many times to tell you, but every time… you just looked so sad I couldn't-"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She yelled at me.

"I knew if I told you, you would be so mad… actually probably more sad than mad. But worst of all, you would think that I'm a monster."

"Oh monster?" Annabeth laughed bitterly. "I think you were already a monster from keeping that big of a secret from me."

"It's all in the past though! And I didn't even mean for it to happen." I tried to tell her.

For a moment Annabeth's face morph to one of confusion but her anger quickly returned. "Well if it's in the past then it shouldn't affect me too much, but it does! So maybe it's not all in the past!"

"I didn't even know who it was at the moment! I know what Thalia probably told you but I swear I didn't even know!"

"Does it really matter what Thalia told me? Maybe if you had stepped up and told me the whole secret first-"

"I couldn't! Not when… not when I knew that you would hate me for it."

"Then tell me Percy… why exactly would I hate you for it?" Annabeth urged me; her eyes were red with anger.

"She was your mom… you told me you admire her, you loved her. I just couldn't-"

Annabeth's eyes lit up as if she had just figured out something, but the same angry look returned just as fast. "If she was my mom Percy, I should be able to know-"

"Exactly she was your mom! Even if Nico and Thalia found that information in their agency, she was your biological mother, I couldn't tell you that."

"Tell me what?!" Annabeth screamed in anger. "Tell me what exactly happened to my mom! I want it to come right out of your mouth Perseus Jackson-"I flinched as she said my real name. "I want you to stop being a coward and actually say it!"

"You already know… what's the point?" I mumbled shamefully. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to. I just couldn't bear the thought of not having you in my life. I really like you, and I just couldn't live without you."

Annabeth looked at me, her face one of determination, "I want you to be the one to tell me, not Thalia, not anyone. Percy, you're my boyfriend and if you are going to let this secret keep staying between us, I don't think we're going to work."

"Annabeth…" I tried to get up the courage to say it, but the words were stuck in my throat. "I-I can't."

Annabeth studied me for a second before her stare harden, "You're a coward as always," She sneered. "You can't say it yourself what happened. You had to rely on Thalia to tell me and-"

"You want me say it?! You want me to bring up the topic of your mother's death again?! I just don't want to see you hurt anymore! I'm trying to make you feel better by not mentioning her death at all! "

Annabeth stepped back in alarmed, but she quickly regained her composter. "I already know it, so what's the point-"

"Exactly! What is the point? Why are you so determined in trying to get me to say it?!"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before answering, "I want you to own up, for once being responsible! For once not being a coward, and for once be honest!"

"Oh? So I'm the liar now? I'm the coward? I'm the one not taking responsibilities? If I remember correctly, our whole relationship started out as a lie." Okay, maybe that was a low blow, but Annabeth was just trying to piss me off and all I'm trying to do is not mentioning the past anymore.

This time she looked at me, full on furious, "Why are you bring that up?! It has nothing to do with this! If only you would man up and actually tell me face to face instead of relying on Thalia to say it for you!"

That was it! I couldn't stand it that she's constantly calling me a coward or a liar! In short, I just lost control of my words and yelled at her.

"Fine I'll tell you! I'm the one responsible for your mother's death! I was the other driver in the other car. I was the one who was all depressed and got involved with some criminals that plotted your mother's death! Are you happy now? I killed your mother! I killed Athena Chase!"

Everything was silent that I could almost hear a pin drop. "What did you say?" Annabeth said her voice nearly breaking.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Needless to say, I was in shock. To be honest, I didn't know anything about Percy's secret but I was so damn curious so of course I had Emily help me. The plan was simple, I pretended to know about Percy's secret and with a bit of prying from Emily, Percy was bound to spill out his secret. However… I didn't expect this… this…

"Annabeth… I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Did you kill my mom?" I said almost in a whisper.

He didn't answer, but that was enough for me. I couldn't talk to him right now, I knew if I said anything else I would lose control. I would no longer be the calm and collected Annabeth; I'll probably lash out at him in anger. I needed to process my thoughts. I knew yelling at him would do no use, and screaming on top of my lungs or even hitting him wouldn't do any good

"You killed my mom?" I said this one in a more questioning tone.

I felt Percy's eye staring at me, first in remorse and then in confusion, but still he remained silent all the same. My head began spinning and screaming, _'Not Percy… not the Percy Jackson that killed my mom.'_ I couldn't accept that fact. I began to back away from him, "No… no, no." I said quietly to myself.

He looked at me questionably as if trying to understand the thoughts going through my head right now. Percy took one step towards me, but right then I lost it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, losing complete control of my emotions. I knew what I had told myself so many times beforehand that I will forgive whoever was involved in the car accident with my mom. I was going to be the nice person and not hold any charges against that person, but whatever I promised myself beforehand, it just disappeared from my head as I was faced with the single person who caused my mother's death.

Percy stood still where he was as if trying to understand what was happening, his hand that was meant to reach out to comfort me, retreated back quickly in shock, "Annabeth…" He said quietly as if he's close to tears.

"Get out." I said weakly, trying to pin down the swirling thoughts in my head.

"Annabeth I can explain just let me-"

"Get out." I repeated myself trying to contain my anger. I could feel my heart rate rising, whether it was out of surprise of anger I couldn't tell.

"Please just trust me-"

"GET OUT!" I finally cracked.

"If you would just let me explain myself!" Percy yelled in frustration.

I slapped him, right across the face without another thought. Only when I've already slapped him, I felt a sudden pain just by looking at him. He didn't even try to stop me; he just stood there accepting the punches as if he's some sort of abused animal.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I screamed and pushed him away from me. "You knew how much she meant to me! You knew yet you kept this secret from me." I cried as the tears began to blind my sight. "Just leave me alone!"

"Annabeth, just trust me this once, please."

"Percy I trusted you over and over again. I trusted that you'll trust me with anything. I trusted that you were a good guy. I trusted that you knew how important my mom was to me. "

"I knew your mom was important that's why I just couldn't-"

"That's just excuses!" I yelled at him. "You cared about me? Are you sure it isn't because you felt guilty about killing my mom? All those time where you claim that you cared about me… it was all just guilt just to make up what you did to my mom right?"

Percy's eye widen, "N-no, that's not, I would never do that. I do care-"

I covered my ears, "No you don't! STOP THAT!"

"I didn't know until a couple months ago-"

"Stop lying to me!"

"Annabeth please, just stop being stubborn for once and listen to what I have to say!" He said a bit frustrated.

"Oh? So I'm the stubborn one now? What about you? That night, you were drunk! The police filled that the driver was drunk! You were drunk, yet your stubbornly claim that you could drive! That alone cost my mom's life."

"You think it's only your mom that I'm feeling guilty for? My friends died that day too! That whole accident has been haunting ever since!"

"You probably don't even feel anything except guilt, no sorrow at all."

"How could you just say that?" Percy's voice rose. "Only guilt? They were my best friend's Annabeth-"

"She was my mom, the closest person I've ever considered as a family and you just-"

"Annabeth please-"

"I HATE YOU!" A look of hurt washed over his face as I said that.

A wave of silence followed that sentence. On a normal basic, it would seem that the word "I hate you" doesn't mean anything, but for some reason, both of us knew there was more behind this. Whatever hatred I saved for the person who caused my mom's death just came rushing out all in three words. Percy looked uncomfortable as if he wasn't sure how to respond to my sudden outburst, but I was too confused and troubled to comfort him in any way.

"You hate me?" Percy asked as if he was a preschooler lost within a big school. I tried to avoid eye contact with him but it's like trying to float in midair. "Annabeth, I swear there is more to this story." He tried to tell me, looking more frantic than ever.

"Well, then tell me." I said after a while as I calmed down.

Percy stared at me for a few seconds, "I-"He stopped.

"Four years ago… the day my mom died. Four years ago Rachel broke up with you?" I remembered. "Is that how you take out your frustration? Causing other people to die?"

"I was depressed that Rachel broke up with me, but that wasn't the reason!" He tried to tell me.

"Well then prove me wrong." I said trying to maintain calm to hear the whole story.

At that moment, footsteps were heard going in towards my room as the two engaged couple stepped in with questioning look. "We heard you screaming-"Nico began.

"What the hell happened?" Thalia asked noticing the tension in the air.

I ignored them, knowing that the two of them knew exactly what it was that Percy was hiding. Percy struggled as he stared between the engaged couple and me, "Should we be leaving…?" Nico asked hesitantly.

No one answered him.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I pressed him.

Percy once again glanced over to Nico and Thalia who were still as clueless as ever until he finally made up his mind, "I wasn't drunk, I didn't deliberately drive carelessly to kill your mom."

I waited for him to continue as the two couple had grim looks on their faces. "That's all? So it's still your fault!? If you weren't drunk how did you get into a car accident?"

Percy looked troubled, "I-… what if it was your mom who was drunk?"

"Are you calling my mom a drunk?!" I glared at him. If he wanted to make me angry, he's doing a pretty good job of it.

"N-no!" He stuttered. "That's not-"

"Then what?"

"Annabeth, I was there." Nico spoke up. "It was simply a total accident. It was simply a skid on the road that caused the two cars to collide."

"As much as I appreciate your cover for Percy's secret, there's no way I believe something that dumb." I shot back.

"It's true." Percy piped up, but there was something else in his voice… guilt.

I was done with this, if he insists on lying to me… I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and regain my sane head. "Percy I can't do this anymore."

Percy stared at me, wide-eye, and "What do you mean?"

Maybe I was being rash, but I couldn't stop myself. I turned away from him, "I don't think I've ever loved you. Whatever it was… none of it was real. Just like your feelings for me."

Percy's eyes scanned over as if trying to detect anything that could tell him it was a big fat joke, "Annabeth, please, all that happened in the past."

"You don't get it right Percy? We're never going to get past this; you were the cause of my mom's death, that's just… I can't-"I turned away from him.

"Annabeth just listen-"

"Listen to what Percy?! Are you going to tell me the truth or hide behind that dumb lie of yours?" I pressed him again.

Percy stayed silent.

"Are you going to tell me then?" I pressed again.

Again he stayed silent.

"Annabeth, cut him so slack, he's just-"Nico began before I interrupted him.

"Be quiet Nico, you guys know what he is hiding and yet you're still lying along with him." I pointed out. I took one last glance at Percy, "If there's anything that I can't stand, it's people who lies to me."

A moment of silence passed between us. I could tell that Nico and Thalia were staring at each other as if deciding whether or not to say something, but mostly I was focused on Percy. He glared at the floor as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Does this mean you don't want to be together?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, "This means that I don't even want to know you anymore." I said quietly. "I don't want to see you anymore, not when I knew what had happened to my mom. If you can't be honest with me, I don't see how we could even continue our relationship."

Percy's eye drifted between my hand and the floor, the red mark on his face seems to be nothing compared to the pained look in his eyes. We both continued to stare at each other. I glared at him, and he simply returned my glare with a sadden look. "I'm sorry," He said finally and turned away from me.

**Okay serious business I just gotta say RIP Cory Monteith or perhaps some of you guys knew him as Finn Hudson from Glee. Honestly I was rather surprise to hear of this news, I mean I'm not a crazy obsessed Glee fan or anything, but I'm still trying to wrap my mind around his whole death. I mean like this is my first legit celebrity death that I'm actually old enough to understand from. From what I have seen of him in interviews and such, he was a great and funny guys (you guys should totally search up his audition tape, it's just so cute… I admit it completely warmed up my heart). What really sucks though was that he was trying to rebuild his life by admitting himself into rehab voluntarily, but in the end… anyways Cory, you will be missed. **

**Two lessons learned from his death  
>1) cherish the people around you<br>2) I know this lesson has been thought since preschool… but please stay away from drugs, I know for some people it's an escape from reality and such, but there's other ways then going to drugs.**

**Prayers to his friends, family, and of course his loving girlfriend Lea. I know that some of you guys probably want to tweet Lea and such, but I think just sincere prayer is enough, it doesn't help to remind her of her boyfriend's death.**

**Another note… yesterday was the worst Saturday ever… you guys will know what I mean if you keep up with our so called justice system… Trayvon Martin Case to be exact. **

**I really don't feel like joking right now… I guess that sorta explain the probably crappy chapter with a crappy ending huh?**

**Tell me if you see anything happy in our society for a change :)**

**AAZ**


	43. Did You Really Love Me?

**Chapter 42: Did You Actually Love Me?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV:**

"Percy talk to me." Nico's voice called out from behind me. I've spent the past couple hours roaming around the cruise ship, trying to process everything that have happened, but again came up with no luck. So far I did a pretty good job of dodging everyone that I knew, but Nico was bound to find me one way or another. "Percy stop!" Nico called out again.

I continued walking, ignoring him completely. Maybe if I've never allowed Nico to take on the case Anna- I shook my head. _'Don't think about her. Don't think about her, don't think about-'_

"Just because you're pissed, doesn't mean you could ignore me."

I ignored him and came upon the back of the ship.

"Percy!"

I didn't even bother turning.

"Just because some girl broke up with you, you're going to become some sort of dead human again?!" Nico yelled at me.

I glared hard at the sea. _'She's not just some girl, she's Annabeth. The pretty yet obnoxious girl that I've grown attracted to.'_

"Percy stop you're going to-"

'_Clear my head, yes I need to clear my head.'_ I said to myself.

"YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP OF-"

I jumped off into the cold water, and before anyone accuse me of suicide… I would like to say that I love life very much.

"DAMMIT PERCY!" Nico cursed from the ship. I could see him trying to find something to reel me in, but failing miserably.

The cold hit me fast and almost immediately whatever thoughts or troubled that was swirling around my head seems to disappear into the cold. The water was my territory, well used to be my territory. I was comfortable in it, unlike the situation with Annabeth; I actually knew how to maneuver through the water. With Annabeth, everything is unpredictable but at the same times planned. How did that grey-eyed, blond-haired girl ever did it like that? I'll probably never know, but it's what makes her unique in every way and-

"PERCY GRAB ONTO THAT!" Nico screamed interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed, ignoring the tube that he threw at me and swimming back to the ship. Nico hurried over to the side of the ship and helped me up. "Are you stupid?"

I wiped the water out of my eyes, "I needed to cool off."

"Cool off my ass, you could've died. First there are sharks inside the water! You could get pneumonia! Just because Annabeth broke up-"

"Just shut up Nico, I don't care what she does-"

Nico stared at me, "Did that jump destroy your brain?"

"I don't care about her; it's probably better if I just stay down there and never come up."

"In other words die?"

"Such a ray of sunshine aren't you?"

Nico glared at me, "I'm not kidding Percy."

"What? Does it look like I'm kidding? If my existence just destroys everything in sight, what's the point of showing my face up here-"

"Shut the hell up Percy!" Nico shoved me against the ship wall. He grabbed my collar and stared at me, filled with seriousness. "You're not going to be dying because of some damn girl-"

"She's not just-"

"As of this moment, Annabeth is just another damn girl and you can either suck it up and find out the truth behind her mother's death, or continuing living life like a dead zombie."

"I told you I don't care, if she doesn't want me, there's no point in trying to find out about the past."

"You can't just keep running away like this you know?"

This time I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved him back and nearly punched him the process. "Running away? I did everything that you and Thalia told me to do. Told Annabeth about her mom, not be with Annabeth, what else now? What else am I running away from?"

"Me?" Nico said a bit unsure and scared at my show of violence.

Suddenly I felt guilty, just because I was mad, I took it out on Nico. I took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm just… troubled."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't pissed off because I caused all this trouble for you." Nico sighed as he dusted off his pants. "So… what exactly happened between you and Annabeth?"

"What else is there to tell?" I said miserably. "She found out, I got dumped, end of story."

"On the bright side, you finally told her." Nico pointed out.

"Not exactly the bright side I'm looking for at this moment Nico." I sighed as I finally stepped on deck.

Nico shrugged, "Just give her some time, Annabeth will come around. If she really does like you, she'll probably give you another chance to explain yourself when she sorts her feelings out a bit." He paused for a bit. "Honestly, it's not exactly correct to say that you killed her mom. When you told her, you said that you killed her mom-"

"I know, I know what I said." I rested on the rail of the ship and turned towards Nico. "I was guilty that I kept it in for so long but at the same time she was deliberately trying to provoke me."

"You're not exactly in the right position to say that she's provoking you-"

"She didn't even know about what happened to her mom, but she deliberately tried to make me believe that she knew so that I could tell her what I knew so that she could know what it was that she doesn't know."

"Excuse you?" Nico said with a half-smile on his face.

"Just shut up man, you know what I mean."

"Afraid so, but you have to give Annabeth props for that." Nico said with an impressed look. "I mean, that plan and that great act, I mean the tears were-"

"The tears were real." I pointed out.

"The anger wasn't, at least not at the beginning." Nico shot back.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" I gave him a look as he returned it with a shrug.

"Neither, I mean sure I understand where you're coming from. Technically, it's probably not even your fault at all, but at the same time, Annabeth has a right for being like this."

"You say it like you actually do understand this." I scoffed.

"Psychology course in high school did do its job." Nico offered with a smile.

I didn't return the smile, "How do you do it man?"

"I listen to the teachers and did all my homework perhaps?" Nico answered a bit confused.

I managed a slight smile, "Nah, I meant forgiving such a jerk like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Bianca." I stated simply as Nico's face darkened. "Theoretically, if Bianca didn't save me, she would've been alive-"

"And you would've died." Nico finished. He shrugged and managed a light chuckle, "Bad luck follows you everywhere huh?" I simply shrugged. "Who knows? I mean you did pull me out of the gang business right?"

"But you probably would've never joined the gang if not for Bianca's death." I pointed out.

Nico thought about it and for a second his eyes flashed with anger, "You're not really helping yourself with all this." He finally said.

"I'm just saying-"

"What if you had died then? How would everyone else react-?"

"But Bianca would've been alive." I added.

Nico let out a sigh, "There's no use in dwelling with the past. Bianca made her choice pretty clear when she decided to save you. And you did your part in taking care of me. Plus, if you hadn't been there, I probably would've lost Thalia a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't exactly the best boyfriend to Thalia since Bianca died." Nico admitted. "I blew off our dates, ignored the missions that our boss gave to the two of us, leaving her to deal with everything alone. On some occasion, I could've hurt her if not for her own capabilities."

"This has nothing to do with me-"

"Yes it does, let's just say your situation is much worse than mine."

"Gee… if you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing one hell of a job." I mumbled sarcastically.

Nico faked a bow, "Appreciate your gratitude, but maybe if you want to actually return that the favor of cheering you up, I have a little proposition."

"Now this is where I'm supposed to get worried."

"Don't worry, it's something pretty minor. Once you are finished, there will be no more sneak attack on you or past coming back to haunt you."

"And you couldn't tell me this before because?"

"You were with Annabeth." Nico stated simply. "Anyways, pack your stuff and you could stay over my room."

"With Thalia-?"

"Of course, I mean, she IS my fiancée."

"She's going to kill me!"

Nico smiled. "So are you in?"

I hesitated. "I'll think about it."

"This is a once in a lifetime offer."

"Oh please, you probably need my help."

Nico grinned, "So are you in?"

"You still haven't told me about it." I pointed out.

"Nah I need your words first, there is no saying what your reaction would be if I told you the plan… actually I haven't even told Thalia yet." Nico said meekly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I start worrying?"

"It's completely safe and I promise you'll come back alive." Nico assured me.

"And why wouldn't I come back alive in the first place?"

Nico patted my back, "Come on, there's going to be a party later on below decks and we need to find you some suitable clothes."

**Annabeth's POV: **

Torn apart would be an understatement to what I was feeling right now. To be honest, I was expecting Percy to just crack and tell me exactly what he was hiding because if I knew Percy he was incapable of murder or killing or anything of the sort. But the way he looked at me when he said that he killed my mom, I could never get that out of my head. I wasn't sure where he went, but after a moment hesitation Nico assured me that he would make sure that Percy was okay and I replied with an easy, "I don't care what happens to him."

The first few minutes with my best friend were in complete silence as she waited for me to grasp my head about what had just happened.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia asked after a while. I stared at her face that held genuine concern.

"You knew…" I began. "You knew about this Thalia, yet you never told me. Why didn't you? Percy Jackson, you knew it was him and you never told me."

For once Thalia was at lost for words.

By this time I could feel the emotion building up and a feeling that I couldn't really explain. In that moment all I really wanted to do was curled up in a ball and forget everything. "Fine… then at least tell me if it is it true?"

Rather than answering, all my best friend could do was nod.

He killed my mom. He killed my mom. I had no idea how many time that phrase have been going through my head in the pass few minutes, but now it seems like it's the only thing I could afford to be thinking of. Could it be that everything he said or did for me was just a lie to help fill up the guilt he was feeling? Could he have plotted the entire scheme of making me going over to New York? Maybe Emily was also involved with this? I shook my head, I was overanalyzing everything. If there's anything true about Percy Jackson was that he actually did believe that I was his sister for a while.

"Annabeth?" Thalia waved her hand in front of my face as if trying to get my attention. "You were mumbling to yourself, I was getting a bit worried."

This time I snapped for no apparent reason, "You could've given me a warning about all this! Why didn't-"

"Annabeth… your mom was a pretty secretive woman." Thalia began. "If anything, she was dangerous herself-"

"Don't talk about my mom that way." I warned her. My mom was like a role model for me. The most intelligent woman I've ever known in my whole life. She was flawless and perfect in every way aside from being the mother I could live with.

"I don't care how you perceive your mother as, but it's true, she was a dangerous woman. You knew she was an architect, but did you know anything else about your mother Annabeth?"

"This is not about my mother though! It's about Percy Freaking Jackson! It's about how he killed my mother and hid that from me. He lied to me from the beginning-"

"Didn't you do the same thing to him?" Thalia asked.

"You've never been so protective of him before, why start now?" I asked a bit suspicious at Thalia's sudden change of perspective on Percy.

"Percy is not a bad guy Annabeth."

"No, he's a murderer." I said stubbornly.

"You don't know that."

"Fine, tell me the truth then, was he involved in my mother's death?"

She stayed silent.

"Thalia Grace!" I snapped.

She flinched at her real name, "What?"

"Answer me."

"I did warn you to beware of him, you didn't listen." Thalia said hesitantly knowing that I was ready to kill her any second now.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled at her.

"Annie, you're not really helping me out here with your vague questions." Thalia snorted sarcastically.

"I want you to explain the whole Percy situation."

"Uh… you guys just broke up?" Thalia offered.

"Thalia… quit playing dumb, it does not suit you." I grumbled before sitting down on my bed. "I don't get how he could-"I stopped mid-sentence.

I couldn't understand, if he knew what had happened to my mom the whole time… was everything just an act? I shook my head. It wasn't possible, he didn't even know about my little plan with Emily in the beginning. "Explain my mother's death, was Percy telling the truth?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What do you think? You knew him better than me. You know full well what kind of person Percy was."

"Past-tensed 'was'. I don't even know him anymore. To be honest, I don't think I even knew him at all!"

"Let me ask you this … are you pissed because you found out who killed your mom, or mad because that person is Percy?"

I stayed silent. There were way too much emotions swirling around in my head right now that I couldn't keep them all straight.

"I guess that answers the question." Thalia concluded.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"That's not the point."

"Just let me have some time alone for a bit." I said after a while.

Thalia nodded and stood up. "You promise you won't do anything stupid?"

I managed a slight smile, "When have I ever done something stupid Thals?"

Thalia nodded, "Fair enough. You sure you are okay though Annie?"

I didn't even bother glaring at her, "Yeah…"

I placed my head in my hands and from her next words to me, I could tell that Thalia could see how distressed I was, "I can promise you one thing though Annabeth..." Thalia voice hesitated from in front of me. "Percy wasn't the person who was responsible for your mother's death."

"Then who?"

Thalia didn't answer instead she said something else, "He really did love you Annabeth."

Noticing my lack of response, Thalia decided to leave the room closing the door silently behind her.

~PAGEBREAK~

Needless to say, walking alone on the boat while everyone is below deck for some party is rather boring. "Maybe I should've just stayed at the party." I mumbled to myself.

'_And risk seeing Percy?'_ the all-knowing voice inside my head asked me.

"Great I'm talking to myself now."

Well to say that everyone was below deck is an understatement; there were a handful of people above deck. Not that much people but enough to know that the cruise ship wasn't haunted. Is the ship haunted? Probably haunted with bad luck because the next thing I know I was head bumping into the one and only Perseus Jackson.

"A-Annabeth!" Percy said in alarmed as if he couldn't believe his eyes. The way he was walking, hands in his pocket, head down and so deep in thought that he wouldn't noticed me made him seem so innocent that I couldn't help but soften a bit.

"Hi." I said indifferently.

Percy seems to be disappointed with my lack of response. "So umm…" Percy reached back and scratched his head, a little thing he always does when he's nervous, not that I noticed it or anything but it was pretty obvious that he was nervous. A silence passed us. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"You said that already." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know," He was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with me.

"Then what's the point of saying it again?"

Percy chuckled softly as if thinking to himself, "I guess there's no point in saying it then huh?"

Knowing Percy, it's not really his nature to apologize even if he is wrong, but for Percy to apologize twice… I really didn't know what to think of it.

I sighed, "Why aren't you below decks?"

Percy let out a sigh of relief as if he was glad that I didn't mention anything about the incident that had just happened. "I could ask you the same thing."

I stared at him, for someone that's responsible for my mother's death; he seems to be rather calm when talking to me. It was almost as if he wasn't responsible for my mother's death… I shook my head, _'No way, he said it himself.'_

"I needed some time to think." I finally answered.

He nodded.

Another silence followed.

"It's a pretty mellow night." Percy commented.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help but think of how it would've been a perfect night to sneak off the boat just like before.

Apparently Percy was thinking the same thing because he cleared his throat and replied, "There's an empty boat just over there-"

"I'm good."

Percy nodded as another silence followed.

Thalia's word replayed in my head. _"Percy wasn't the person who was responsible for your mother's death."_

"About my mother's death…"

Percy's eye shot up. "Yeah?"

"You said you killed her…" I let that thought hang in the air for a second.

Percy look thoughtfully at me, "Annabeth-"

"I want you to be completely honest with me."

Percy looked around the upper deck as if he's afraid that someone might overhear our conversation. "I'll be honest with you… but we need to talk somewhere more private."

I hesitated a moment.

"I can't talk here…" Percy's voice dropped to a lower volume, "If you want the complete truth-"

"Fine…" As if by instinct I just grabbed his hand and led him to my room… well I guess you could call it his room too. Before I opened the door I turned to him, "While you're here, you might as well start cleaning out your stuff."

Percy looked like he wanted to say something but then stopped himself, "I got it."

~PAGEBREAK~

"Continue." I told him as I sat down on my bed. Percy paced around my room as if trying to release all his nervous energy.

"I was there when your mother died, I was the other driver in the other car, but I promise that I didn't kill her." Percy said hopefully as if he wanted me to get the message.

Needless to say, I didn't completely understood what he meant by that. "Then why did you-"

"It's complicated."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes at the most obvious statement.

Percy managed a slight smile before it quickly dampened. I waited for Percy to speak up, to finally tell me the truth. "The truth…" Percy's eye got a bit of a faraway look in them. "The truth is that your mom wasn't the woman that you thought she was."

Instantly my defense of my mom began to take in effect and I stood up to meet his face, "Not who she said she was? Well, the same could be said for you huh?"

"Annabeth you don't get it do you? Your mom may be known worldwide as a famous architect but that was just her alibi. She's gifted in architecture, sure I'll give you that, but she's also intelligent. Intelligent enough that she was able to hack into the government security and carry out elaborate plans to kill a gang leader-"

"You're lying." I glared at him. "From the beginning and now too." I know my mom, I've been to her office, her workplace, her old house, there was nothing related to criminal activity that Percy was talking about. She had a life; her intelligence was only for the benefit of the society, building glorious monuments that could've lasted ages. She couldn't even bear to hurt an owl that she have grown a liking to and taken it up as a pet, let alone a person. "If you're trying to cover up what you have done to my mom, just stop it Percy."

"Annabeth, I'm not trying to cover up, if anything I'm trying to uncover something."

"Why are you even trying to tell me this Percy? Isn't it better to just avoid me?" I asked him. "I found out. That's it. End of story. You don't need to make up some fake story-"

"You asked me for the truth."

"And I want the truth, not some fake story you came up just an hour ago!"

"I'm not making up some fake story, this is because I still like you-"

"Like me? You're funny Percy, we all know the only reason you 'liked' me was because of my mother."

Percy winced, "Really you think that's why I liked you? Because of guilt?"

"Can you just stop it? Enough with the nice guy act. It was pretty obvious that the only reason you were willing to let me stay at your house after finding out that I lied to you was because of my mother death."

"I swear I didn't even know about your mother until recently-"

"Percy, our whole relationship was built on lies. A relationship built on lies… it's just never going to work out."

"What do you mean?"

"If it's a lie that started this, I guess a lie is the only way to end it." I said hesitantly. "In case you haven't noticed Percy, I never liked you at all. You were pretty much the only person that could help me stay here to study."

I could tell that Percy was getting irritated and he knows that I was trying to irritate him on purpose, but it seems like he couldn't help himself. "All this time, I was just your little money bag to your studies?"

"I warned you that I'm just using you. You knew it. I knew it, yet you insisted that I stayed."

Percy's anger flared, "Well perhaps I thought of you as someone that was more than a stranger and I thought you felt the same way. Even before then I thought of you as a friend, and as a friend I would do that for anyone."

"Well, you're wrong. Everything from before was a lie, it was only a matter of time before you find out."

If it was the normal Percy I knew he would've argued and argued, but it seems like he had something else on his mind because the next thing I know he took a deep breath and leveled his voice. "You wanted a place to stay and continue your studies, you got it."

"What do you mean?" I opened the palms of my hand to see what he gave me.

A key.

I stared up at him confused, "Your house key."

"You're still going to be staying here to finish your studies." He said with finality. "I don't really care if our friendship was built on lies, but if my dad still thinks that his daughter is studying New York, I think we'll keep it that way." I was about to argue when Percy continued, "You're using me for your studies so you might as well just keep up that act all the way till the end or else you could go in jail for fraud."

"You know… if I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were blackmailing me."

Percy glared at the ground, "Maybe if you had really known me you wouldn't be saying that." He said mostly to himself.

My hand subconsciously reached out towards him, but I pulled it back before his head shot up. "Since I was honest with you, you have to answer me two things."

I hesitated, "What?"

"Did you really believe that I only liked you out of guilt?"

I didn't answer. If anything that's the question I'm asking myself all the time. Did I really believe that?

Percy's eyes were scanning my face as if trying to decipher anything. He sighed, "I guess that answers it."

"What's the second question?" I asked hoping to avoid the first topic completely.

"Did you actually love me?"

Again silence.

'_Our relationship started with a lie and it's going to end that way.'_ I thought in my head

"I hate you." I said after a while.

"Honestly?"

I stared straight at him, hoping that my face didn't express any emotion. "I don't lie." I am lying. "And I wouldn't be wasting my lies on you." I wanted to smack myself.

"Oh really now? If I remembered correctly you used so many lies on me." Percy's voice oozed with anger.

"Well if you even took notice, I lied for myself, so I could study here-"

"Go ahead and keep insisting that Annabeth." He took a step closer. "But I know that you did like me."

I scoffed, "You can't force people to like you."

"And you can't force yourself to not like someone." Percy shot back almost immediately.

"I am not forcing-"

Percy didn't even let me finished before he kissed me. For a split second I forgot that I was mad at him and returned the kiss almost as if my brain was hardwired to kiss him back. Thankfully I still had some sense somewhere in the back of my head. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Why would you kiss me back if you didn't like me?!" Percy growled his hand slamming on the wall right next to him.

"You didn't even give me a chance to back away from you!" I glared at him with equal intensity.

Percy took a step closer. "Would this be enough of a warning that I'm going to kiss you?"

I tried to move, but my damn brain is just not responding to anything at the moment.

I wanted to smack myself ten million times over and over until I could get out of this so-called trance. I began to notice every single detail around me. Everything but the person right in front of me. The ship rocked smoothly back and forth. I could almost hear the waves hitting the bottom stern. Compared to the usual night, the air was much cooler, calmer, but at the same time dangerous… almost like… almost like Percy. His eyes scanned over my face, still trying to detect any emotions. His hair is still messy as usual, but it seems almost appealing to the eye at this moment.

He took one more step closer. Now he was barely a few inches away from me. If I was to flip my hair, it would slap him across the face… actually that might not be a bad idea, unfortunately, it seems like my mind and body is acting on different levels right now.

I tried to take a step back, but I was just frozen, almost as if his presence paralyzed me. "You're not backing away." He noticed as he leaned in a bit.

"I'm not scared of you." I retorted back almost immediately. Well at least I could still talk.

"Of course you're not."

'_I'm definitely scared of you.'_ I wanted to say. Percy made me afraid, not the I'm afraid he's going to hurt me, but more of the I'm afraid what I would do when he's around, or what I would do when he's not around. Contradicting much? Yeah welcome to my head.

"You want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you." He pointed out, I could almost feel his lips on mine.

I glared at him, "There is no way I would want to kiss someone I don't love."

"Of course, you only kiss people that you love." Percy stated matter-of-factly.

He closed the gap between us once again. This time he leaned in slow enough so that I could push him away, but for some reason I didn't register the fact. It was unfortunate to say that I did enjoy the kiss. I felt Percy deepening the kiss as his arms began to wrap around my waist, but again I did nothing to stop it. Instead I let my hand travel around his neck as we were wrapped in a tighter embrace. Within seconds, I lost all sense and logic, and with the way Percy was acting, I had a feeling that he was as brain dead as me.

I felt Percy kissed me, without hesitation, lovingly, passionately.

"_He really did love you Annabeth." Thalia had said._

I returned the kiss.

**So I watched Sea of Monsters today! one words… AWESOME! If not comparing to the book. I'm not going to do any spoilers but all I'm going to say is, I'm tired of the rants on tumblr about how bad the movie was cause honestly it's not that bad. Plus the actors and actress definitely are amazing… dude Thalia is just… words can't describe how perfect she was… So for 1 hour and 46 minutes just forget about the book and you'll enjoy the movie a bit more :)**

**Oh yeah, I heard somewhere that there's going to be a short story on Lord Apollo, Percy and Grover right? **

**Again sorry for not updating, but I need posted up a Percabeth Fluff One-shot to make up for this :) Check it out and tell me what you think?**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	44. Four Broken Hearts

Chapter 43: Four Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… **

**Annabeth's POV:**

The first thing I smelled was a scent of salty fresh air.

The first thing I heard was light breathing.

The first thing I felt was a warm blanket wrapping all around me.

I felt the warm blanket tightening around me, until I realized it wasn't a blanket.

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the blast of sunlight traveling through the window. I diverted my eyes to look at my surrounding, clothes were scattered all over the floor and on the wall was a dent that Percy made yesterday when he punched after he kissed me. Then there are Percy's clothes scattered all over the floor-

The light breathing stopped, instead replaced with my rapidly increasing heartbeat.

_THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP_

My head rested against something other than my pillow. I looked down to where my hands were to see that they were entwined with another, a familiar looking hand.

'_Please no… please gods no… anyone but him.'_ I turned around… Fuck my life… no pun intended of course.

He was still asleep, thank you universe. But apparently the universe didn't want to be thanked because there is no way I could escape from his death hug without waking him up.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Where the hell did all my sense and logic go yesterday? Down the drain obviously!'_ If only insulting myself would fix my little dilemma, but of course, life just hates me at this moment.

I turned away from Percy, hoping to go and clear my head before he wakes up.

'_One…'_ I slide to the right a bit. _'Two…'_ Cautiously I tried to push his hand away. _'Thre-'_

"Ugh…"

I stopped moving.

I shifted my weight and turned to face him again… hoping and praying that he's asleep.

Boy was I wrong.

I was met a very messy bed head and mesmerizing green eyes. How did he manage to pull it off this early in the morning… I'll probably never know. Well… at least I'm not the only one taken away by his morning look, he was equally as shocked.

Percy blinked, "Annabeth why are you-?" Percy stopped, realizing the position we were in, his arms wrapped around me, and our faces barely an inch apart. "Oh…"

To be frank, I had no idea what to do. Just stand up and walk out? But I'm fucking naked underneath! How about grab the blanket and change into my clothes then walk out? And Percy? Every possible solution is being countered by awkward consequences that I did not want to witness.

'_Fuck consequences!'_ I made the motion to get off the bed but Percy pulled me back, wrapping me in his embrace.

"Percy let go." I said hesitantly. This was the first time ever in my life that I've ever done something rash like this. Okay sure… we've shared the same bed before, but this is a whole different story.

"We need to talk." He insisted.

I cursed under my breath, seems as if he already knew of my plan, walk out of the room and never see his face ever again. I pushed his hands away from me and faced him, "No we don't. This was nothing. We do not need to talk."

"I'm pretty sure we both know what happened and that's why we definitely need to talk." Percy reasoned. For once I hated him so much for being right. You don't just have sex with someone and not talk about it… well I mean… unless you're some sort of whore that enjoys the pleasures of sleeping around… or well unless you were drunk.

I shook my head, I know I wasn't drunk, I know Percy wasn't drunk. We…. I couldn't believe it, yesterday was supposed to end our relationship, not make it more complicated.

I wanted to roll my eyes but stopped myself. Instead I got off and quickly slipped on my clothes. I didn't really care that Percy was staring at me… I mean considering that he already- never mind. I turned to find out he's already standing with his pants on. "No we don't."

Needless to say, I was scared… what if talking to him changed my mind. What if talking to him… everything about Percy just makes me so unsure of myself. I was extremely scared for the first time in my life and I haven't felt this way since my encounter with spiders when I was a kid. "Nothing happened at all. Nothing changed, you're still the jerk you were before that I never had feelings for."

"You're scared." Percy noticed as he stared at me.

"Percy stop it." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You still like me." He said quietly as if just realizing it for the first time. He looked at me and walked over to where I was.

"Percy-"

"Why is it so hard to admit?! If two people like each other then they would just be together… what's the problem?" Percy yelled in frustration.

"Per-"

"Can't you just be honest to yourself for once Annabeth?! You said our relationship is a lie, well this is one thing that's not!"

"PERCY!" I yelled.

He completely brushed me off and continued, "You're right, we met as a lie, but everything changed right? I already knew you weren't my sister since the beginning and believe it or not, I liked you then! The relationship might not be real but the feelings are genuine!"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you," Percy continued. "Whether or not you really liked me, I really did love you, as a friend, as a girlfriend, however you want to put it as. Whatever it was that happened to your mother doesn't concern my feelings for you." He stared in my eyes with full sincerity. "I don't care what you are saying right now, but-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled almost to no one in particular.

Percy stepped back in alarm. His temper dying down. My eyes began to tear up, all these emotions just swirling around in my head, I couldn't even tell which one is real, which one is not.

Percy's eyes flashed of true concern, "Annabeth…" He tried to reach out to wipe my tears but I pushed his hand away.

"Please." I said my voice sounding so unconfident… even to myself. "Just stop it Percy, please." I begged. "I don't even know what is happening anymore-"

He pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to fight it. I tried to push him away, but the Seaweed Brain is surprisingly strong. _'Seaweed Brain.'_ I couldn't help but let those two words echo in my head.

"I'm sorry." He repeated those two words to me.

I slowly relaxed in his arm, just leaning on him, with my eyes closed.

I know that Percy was involved with my mom's death. He didn't kill her… but he was involved. Whether or not the stuff he said about my mom was true or not I was determined to find out. I knew that he lied to me. I know that we're completely over… then why do I still want to cuddle in his arms and just stay there forever? For a moment, being there in Percy's arm made me forget about the trouble with my mom's death for a while, I just remembered the Seaweed Brain that was my boyfriend. The Seaweed Brain that was the most annoying person on the planet. The Seaweed Brain that I love.

He released from the hug and leaned down a bit to meet my face. For a moment he hesitated as if waiting to see if I would stop him. I don't know why… but I wanted to kiss him… I wanted to kiss him so bad.

I leaned up and pressed my lip against his. For a second he was shocked, but he quickly kissed me back full of emotions that couldn't be expressed in words.

"Ahem…"

We pulled apart faster than lightning to see both Nico and Thalia standing at the door.

~PAGEBREAK~

"I really don't understand you at all Annabeth." Thalia sighed as soon as we sat down for coffee.

It's been days since the incident and it's been days since I've seen _him_.

"Well… welcome to my world." I grumbled sarcastically. Needless to say, with Percy gone, I was back to my old self, no confusing butterflies in my head, no emotional headache, but at the same time I felt sort of empty. The phone in my pocket vibrated again. I took it out, _'Seaweed Brain'_. I pressed 'ignore'. Percy's been calling me nonstop for the past few days. I don't know why I never bothered deleting his contact or to just block his calls.

Thalia shoved me my coffee, "What the hell is going on between you and the Kelp Head?"

Of course I didn't tell her about what happened a couple nights ago… there's no need for Thalia to go on into my personal life.

"We're done."

Thalia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I could totally see that."

"What you don't believe me?"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't know, that passionate kiss and the fact that you guys had sex beforehand doesn't really support your statement." Thalia took a drink from her cup, "Oh don't be so surprised, it was pretty obvious with the scattered clothes, hastily put on clothes, and a messed up bed."

"Doesn't mean anything." I brushed it off.

"Sure… when were you ever doing something reckless like this? If I recall correctly, I have never remembered Annabeth Chase dating anyone, much less having sex with someone unintentionally… actually you've never had sex with anyone-"

I blushed. "People change."

Thalia laughed, "Not that much Annie."

I didn't even bother glaring at her, "Would you just give it a rest Thalia? One moment, you're telling me stay as far away from him as possible and the next is to forgive him? What the hell is that all about?"

"You are not acting like yourself at all Annabeth." Thalia grumbled. "Ever since you guys broke up you've been acting like a crazy bitch…" Thalia paused. "Well, I mean that's pretty normal for you-"

"Gee… thanks."

"-but of now, it's more than usual." Thalia said ignoring me completely. "Then with Percy gone, you're just acting like a lifeless zombie now. No offense but that's Nico's job."

"Well what do you expect? It's a lot to take in."

"Taking it in takes a few minutes, half an hour at most. Then talking it out takes like a few hours. Then everything should've been back to normal."

"Well it can't go back to normal when no one would tell me anything!"

"You don't need to know everything-" Thalia commented.

"Have you ever considered that she's my mom and practically the only person that I honestly cared about? She died and I was left at my father's care!" Saying I was distressed was an understatement, I was downright pissed. My dad was not someone I get along with so easily. "If anything I deserve to know what happened to my mother."

"Well let's see… your mom was an intelligent government agent that got killed by some bad people. Is that good enough for you?"

"Wait you mean she wasn't really an architect?"

"Sure she's an architect, but that was her alibi." Thalia said as I zoned off, realizing that what Percy told me was true after all. "-so you see, Percy had nothing to do with your mom at all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Thalia sighed, "Okay I'll admit, I didn't like the Kelp Head at first… actually I don't even like him now… but you obviously do- and don't even try denying it, it's so obvious that even the densest person could figure it out."

"Your point?"

"My point is, why the complication with Percy?" I raised an eyebrow, this was one of those rare times when she actually called him by his actual name. "I'm pretty sure you already know that he didn't kill your mom-"

"Even if he didn't kill my mom, he's related to my mom's death, and there's no way-"

"Listen to yourself Annabeth! Your mom is dead for all we know, and whatever is in the past should just stay there."

"Since when were you such an expert on this Thalia?" I sighed and put down my cup of coffee. "I know I shouldn't be mad at Percy, but I needed some space. Being with Percy just complicates my feelings more. I know he didn't kill my mom, but he was involved in it right?" Thalia kept silent and I took that as a yes. "I'm mad because he knew but he didn't tell me. I'm mad because he's deliberately trying to hide stuff from me. If anything he's just going to be another person that's going to let me down and there's no way I'm waiting around for that. If a person has no problem lying to me then he'll have no problem letting me down. With Percy nothing is permanent, everything about him is a lie."

"Okay, I know you're like some wise crack with the whole lying thing, but there's good reasons to lie too. I lie all the time." Thalia pointed out. "Did that ever stop you from becoming my friend? Heck, your mom was lying about her whole life." Thalia said not really caring that she struck a chord.

"My mom never lied-"

"Believe what you want Annabeth, but your mom lies and she was good at it."

I wouldn't believe it. "She may lie to everyone else, but at least to me she never lied… not like Percy."

Thalia sighed, "I told him to tell you earlier… but did you know why he didn't?"

"Should I care?"

Thalia stared at me as if she couldn't believe what I was saying, "He said he was afraid of how you would react. Not react at him, but rather at yourself and I hate to admit it but he was right. Look at you now, you're completely crazy, can't even step outside unless I force you out. Also added to the fact that you're completely obsessed with finding out about your mother."

"I am not obsessed-"

Thalia cut me off, "He's not worried about how you would react towards him, but rather concerned about your well-being."

"You don't know this."

Thalia glared at me and I decided it's best to be quiet. "Yes I do and I will deny saying this later, but the Kelp Head is not a bad guy, if anything he's a rather good guy… well good to you to say the least. You're obviously out of it because the Kelp Head is not around. I may not be the best of all best friends, but I do care about your shit Annabeth. You are completely taken by this guy and he did nothing wrong aside from trying to keep you from shitting yourself like you are now."

I was surprised, this was the first time in a while that Thalia was getting sentimental for someone other than herself.

"And plus…having Kelp Head around Nico's apartment isn't really helping my own relationship." Thalia mumbled.

I take my thoughts back… it was about herself after all.

**Percy's POV:**

Okay truth to be told, I'm pissed, Annabeth is ignoring my calls and she's acting like we're complete stranger. Okay maybe it's high time to admit that it's probably the first time I've had sex with someone, not even Rachel and we've been dating for a while. I never planned for it or anything… maybe my impulsive nature does have its drawbacks. Okay… maybe I'm freaking out over nothing, I mean it's just sex… it's not like she's pregnant or anything. I was panicking now, _'Oh gods what if she's pregnant?'_

No, no, I mean it's Annabeth, there's no way she would want an unplanned pregnancy… but then again it's Annabeth… what if she's hiding everything from me and-

Now I know I was just scaring myself and Annabeth probably had herself checked out before I even thought of anything. I smiled to myself, _'Typical Annabeth.'_

The smile left my face almost immediately. I couldn't understand why Annabeth wouldn't want to talk about it. If anything, I would've thought Annabeth to be the person that wants to talk about it, but it's like she wants me completely out of her life.

"Still thinking about her?"

I nearly fell off my chair. "I SWEAR NICO! MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALK!"

Nico laughed, "Well you probably would've noticed that I rang the doorbell three times if you weren't busy thinking about Annabeth."

I sighed, "Was it obvious?"

"You could always visit her." Nico offered.

It's actually been days since I've seen Annabeth and Nico's been prepping me with this so-called mission that he needed my help on, so even if I wanted to see Annabeth, it's just not possible.

"I already gave her my keys, told her I won't ever bother her again and-"

"Shouldn't have given her the keys." Nico commented.

"Well… I thought we were actually done!" I practically yelled at the poor guy.

Nico casually stole my glass of water, "Well aren't you?"

I was taken back, and remembered that I haven't told Nico about what had actually happened that night, "Oh yeah… I mean we are done, but-"

"You're just causing yourself more trouble Perce, you might as well just let her go so I could explain this to you."

I sighed; maybe it's best to push Annabeth off my head for a bit.

"Fine… talk."

~PageBreak~

"That's exactly the problem. We don't know the whole truth. Percy… Athena's not dead. Not by a long shot."

My head shot up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Her body, or corpse, however you may call it, was never found at the site of the accident."

"B-but the burial process-"

"I thought the same thing too." Nico mumbled to himself. "Let's just say that my boss did a pretty good job of faking her death."

"Faking her death?"

"There's no denying that Athena Chase got hurt, but the hurt wasn't fatal."

"But that's not possible! I remember the accident! If anything, there was a blond haired woman in the other car."

"I'm not saying that wasn't Athena Chase's car, but she escaped Percy. The corpse in the grave is not Athena Chase, but some fake corpse that was made to fool everyone else. The same exact features that Athena had, so that her family could be fooled along with the whole agency." Nico fiddled with his laptop.

'_Athena Chase is alive. Annabeth's mother is alive. I could tell Annabeth everything could change-'_

"You can't tell Annabeth though." Nico said grimly as if he could tell exactly what I was thinking of.

I stared at him as if he had just dropped from the sky, "WHAT THE HELL NICO?! All this time I thought I killed another human being just to find out today that I didn't kill her at all. I left Annabeth thinking that I killed her mom and that her mom is dead! Tell me why I can't tell her that her mother is alive!" By this time I was ready to strangle my old friend. I don't care if he was some invincible person in close combat, I was ready to strangle him alive.

"Percy you can't!"

I grabbed his jacket, despite his scary fighting skills, I was still taller than him and I was planning to use that to my advantage. "TELL ME WHY!?"

Nico flipped my over and drag my arms behind my back, face planting me to the floor. "Listen Percy." He grunted as if trying to hold me in place. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"Nico GET OFF ME!"

"Well listen!" He pressed my arm and I winced in pain. "Annabeth would be in danger if she knows. I told you before that no one knew about Pallas real identity as Athena, and I would like to keep it that way, or Annabeth will be in danger, along with her dad, stepmom, and two twin brothers."

I wanted to kick Nico where it hurts but what he said surprised me so much that my temper died down completely when I thought about the two troublesome twins, "How did you know about her brother?"

"I warned you Percy, this information is not hard to find out. You haven't seen the things that a single person with power could do. The best you could do is leave Annabeth alone and let her believe that her mother is dead."

I stayed quiet, not really sure how to answer back to Nico. Annabeth would be happy if I told her and she would be by my side again… but… her life would be at stake, "Get off me Nico."

"Promise you won't go crazy?" Nico asked hesitantly. I didn't answer, but he released me anyways and dusted off his pants as he stood up. "You understand right Perce? Annabeth cannot know about this."

"Nico you can't be serious-"

Nico gave me a look, "No I'm dead serious. You care about Annabeth, anyone in their right mind could tell that. If she dies, I could never complete my case and you'll never forgive yourself." Nico stared at me with full seriousness, "Whether it's because of the guilt you'll feel or the stake being Annabeth's life, you have to understand that telling her is not going to be of any use. If anything you could always tell her later."

"Nico, Kronos is not easy to catch."

Nico laughed so sinisterly that I almost jumped back, "Trust me Percy, I know more than you give me credit for and with your help, the case will be done in no time."

"So during that time-"

"Yeah, you have to let Annabeth believe whatever it is she has to believe so she could stay away from you. Anyone that's close to you, you have to keep them at arm's length."

"What the heck-"

"You have to listen Perce. Annabeth is related to Athena, if there's anyone that you need to steer clear of, that person is Annabeth. Not only because she could be used as a bargaining chip, but because she could cause Athena to reveal the plans that Kronos want."

"The woman left her daughter, I don't think Athena cares-"

"Percy…" Nico looked at me deadly serious. "Athena left her daughter. There's a reason… Annabeth is the only person that Athena will probably ever love and if Annabeth is used as a bargaining chip there's not saying what Athena would do. If a love one is held at stake… there's no saying what one person would do… and that applies even to the best of them."

I hesitated, "How long?"

Nico shrugged, "Depends."

"And after that I won't have to worry about this again?"

Nico nodded then stopped, "Well… well unless you're involved with some other case-" I smacked him. "Kidding, but yeah this is it." Nico laughed, "Kind of like Mission Impossible!"

I was going to smack him but at that moment Nico got smacked by someone else.

"Enough with the Mission Impossible already Nico." The evil Grace smacked her own boyfriend.

I nearly had a heart attack and with Nico's alarmed look I could tell he experienced the same feeling, "When did you get in here?" I asked trying to calm my nerves down.

"Oh me? Just now." Thalia replied with ease as she gave Nico a kissed while I tried not to barf.

I shook my head, "You two need to learn to make some noises while you walk…" I grumbled.

"Go ahead and complain all you want, but you'll be thanking me later because I just saved your relationship with Annabeth." Thalia grinned as she poured herself a glass of water.

Nico and I stared at her wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"She should be calling you to meet up right… about… now."

As if on cue, my phone rang and I fumbled with my fingers to pick it up. "Percy?"

"A-Annabeth!" I could've sworn I heard Thalia and Nico snickering from behind me.

"Meet me at my… err… your house later."

"Now?" I asked, panicking a bit.

"In an hour." With that Annabeth quickly hung up.

"What was that?" I turned towards the couple, most particularly the girl.

"Your welcome." Thalia said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I convinced Annabeth to give you another chance." Thalia answered patiently.

"You don't get it do you? I was going to end it with her!" I screamed.

"Yeah… yeah… thank me lat- WHAT?!" Thalia walked up to me, her face filled with anger. "I warned you once before Kelp Head, you hurt Annabeth and I'll have you dead-"

"Thals, I told him to." Nico piped up as he put an arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Honestly, if I haven't been so scared of Thalia, I would've laughed at the expression on her face. "Just a few days ago you were desperate to get Annabeth and now-?"

"Zeus lied to us Thalia." Nico began.

Thalia laughed, "Well it wouldn't be the first time right?"

"No, I'm serious… he told us to retrieve information about Athena, knowing that she was still alive."

Thalia started at her boyfriend

"Thals… Athena's not dead." Nico said.

"Ha! And I am your fiancé." Thalia laughed bitterly.

"Just listen to me Thalia!" Nico stood up. "Zeus- your dad lied to you, Athena is alive and I'll bet that he knew about her true identity as Annabeth's mother as well. He could've totally made this case easier for us-"

"We risked our lives for this information, he- my dad wouldn't put our lives at risk like that-"

"Just-"

"Guys…" I raised up my hand to stop a fight from erupting. "I don't even know what you guys are fighting about but-"

"Thals, I'm not saying that your dad is trying to kill us. Sure probably kill me yes, but not you-"

"Oh and what you're saying is that he deliberately gave us that mission and hoped that we came back alive." Thalia glared at him.

"Yes- no, I mean no. What I am saying is, there's something- your dad had always been a man more interested in his work than his own family."

"No-"

"You know it's true, your mom, your step mom, that guy in the hospital-"

"Don't even mention him!" Thalia glared at her boyfriend.

I was so confused now.

"Get it in your head Thalia! Your dad is not like some regular dad, he's like the top man of our agency. You have to be cold hearted for a position like that it's not like-"

"Nico shut up." Thalia warned him.

"Oh so what? I'm wrong now because I'm stating the fact? Okay I'll admit it, your dad and I are never on the same side, but whatever it is, I'm on the same side as you. And because we're on the same side, I'm telling you that Zeus has been lying to us. Athena is alive."

"I'm just going to-" I began before the two turned towards me.

"SHUT UP PERCY!" I stood still as they continued their bickering. Considering that both of them are amazing in close combat… I wouldn't want to bet against them.

Nico just pushed me away, "Just listen Thalia! Your dad never liked me. He killed my mom-"

"Really Nico? Are we still on that?"

"No we're not."

"Yes we are, you obviously haven't forgiven my dad for blowing up that hotel." Thalia yelled at Nico.

"Of course I haven't forgiven him! He killed my mom Thals. He's just lucky I'm not out for revenge."

"Oh so I'm your enemy's daughter now?"

"No you're my girlfriend."

"Some girlfriend."

I could tell the conversation was about to take on another level but for the moment I was too afraid for my life to even give a shit.

"I already told you, I'm not holding that against you-"

"Oh so you have a reason to hold something against me now? Your mom's death was not my fault. I have nothing to do with that, for gods sake, I was barely in school when that happened."

"I never said it was your fault." Nico tried to explain.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job of never saying it." Thalia retorted back. "The hotel was blown up, two terrorist were killed, if anything his act killed hundreds but saved thousands."

"Did you forget the killed hundreds? He didn't even loss any sleep over it. Never ordered evacuation, never gave any warning. If anything that was an act of terrorism- he just bombed the place hoping to kill two people. I'll admit that was good tactic to take everyone by surprise, and he's great at his job. But do you know what he's not good at?"

"Shut up."

"Being human that's what."

"Don't you even-"

"And you're exactly like him."

"So we killed like a inconsiderable amount of people.. I guess we're evil too. Is that what you're saying?"

"I have never killed an innocent person in my life." Nico stated, his eyes full of seriousness.

"And guess what? My dad unconditionally saved the lives of innocent people." Thalia's face got that stony look as if she wasn't going to back down from anything, even if she might be wrong.

"You're seriously going to side with him?!" Nico yelled at his girlfriend.

"What? Should I be siding with you?!" Thalia glared at him with equal intensity. "Oh yeah… I totally forgot! Cause you are my boyfriend!"

Nico laughed without humor as if he was amusing him, "Boyfriend." Nico scoffed. "You don't even like me! Your feelings are saved for L-"

"SHUT IT!" Thalia slapped Nico. Right across the face, but Nico wasn't the one crying. It was Thalia. Thalia, the hardcore, crying.

Nico stared up at her as if he's finally confirming his worst fear, "You still love-"

"Nico shut up." Thalia glared at him.

"Oh am I wrong? This is why you're like your dad Thalia! You don't care about anything but your job! YOU ARE ONLY WITH ME BECAUSE OF A JOB!"

"Aren't you the same thing?" Thalia sneered.

Nico's eyes were filled with regret and pain, "You don't even know anything about me. I had my reasons for this relationship and unlike you, it's not all about the work. I actually saw you as something more. I actually liked spending time with a friend!" Nico glared at her.

Thalia looked surprised for a second before masking her face with an angered look. "You've lied your whole life, who's to say you're not lying at this moment?!"

"Of course." Nico laughed bitterly. "You don't care about me. You probably didn't even care about my feelings when you talk about Lu-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Because I'm right? Because you're completely in love with him!"

"You're the same! You completely despise me for your mom's death, yet you agreed." Thalia retorted back.

"I already told you I don't blame you for my mom, it was your dad-"

"And I'm exactly like my dad!" Thalia glared at him.

I stared at the two, half expecting one of them to punch the other, but Nico looked down on the floor and stuffed his hands in his jacket. I could tell he was clenching his hands in there, trying to maintain his anger.

"I can't even talk to you anymore." Nico grumbled.

Thalia slammed her hands on the table so hard I'm surprised she didn't break the table or her hand. "Well looks like you're going to get your wish."

With that said Thalia stormed out of Nico's house and slammed the door shut.

"Well that was-"

"Percy please don't say anything."

"You should go after her." I tried to advise him.

Nico hesitated before answering, "I'll talk to her later, right now you need to talk to Annabeth." Nico turned his attention to me. "I don't care what you are going to do, but she can't know about her mom, she can't know anything. Break it off with her, say something stupid. If she's mad at you, it's probably for the best."

"I got it," I said quietly, feeling extremely guilty for being the technical cause of Nico and Thalia's argument. "You know… you should just call Thalia and tell her you're sorry."

"Percy, I know you're older than me, but I meant it when I told you to shut up."

"You guys never fought like this before huh?"

Nico hesitated, "Percy I know what you're going to say, but it's not your fault. We've always been fighting over this matter… or dodging this matter, if you're going to be all technical."

"When she said that her dad killed your mom-"

"Is it true?" He finished. "Yeah, technically it's true, but Thalia won't admit it. Zeus and my dad were like rival agency. Of course they are working with each other now, Zeus with the force and Hades with the tactics… I mean my dad has a new wife now and he seems to believe sacrificing my mom for two terrorist was fair game." Nico sighed. "She was my mom Percy. I can't just… I know it's not Thalia's fault at all, but… never mind you wouldn't understand."

"I know what it is like to lose someone you love."

Nico stayed quiet. Despite his intention to keep his emotion under control I could tell that his argument with Thalia was really making him worried. "And I do too." He stared at me.

I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Bianca. That kid… he knew I wouldn't push him anymore if he brought up Bianca.

He turned back to his computer, printed out something and handed it to me. "Get packing after your talk with Annabeth. We're leaving in a few days."

"You're not going to tell Thalia?"

Nico shot me a look but answered anyways, "If it involves her dad… I don't think she'll be willing to help."

"What about the guy in the hospital-"

"Hospital?" Nico asked a bit alarmed that I asked.

"Yeah, you guys said-"

"Perce... do me a favor and shut up."

**At least it's a long chapter right?**

… **don't kill me! I know it's been a while and most of you probably forgot about this story already, or wanting to murder me cause now you have to reread everything just to refresh your memories, but life is really getting to me. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life half the time, I barely have any free time for myself. I'm like having some problems at home and it's stressing me out a lot for some reason… and I just don't really like spending time at home. It's junior year for me and it's been hell…. My parents are stressing me with SAT stuff, marching band season is starting, and of course there's work too… oh yeah can't forget ap classes… damn calc… I'll try to update soon after this, but like the last time I can't promise anything, Maybe I'll update by the end of this month or something? **

**If you've been messaging me, I'm really sorry, I've been trying to get to my pm's, I'll promise to reply within this week. **

**Aside from life's chaos, I've finally preordered my copy of the House of Hades! **

**Also, just my mind wondering, but is there going to be a Percy Jackson, The Titan's Curse movie? I'm having mixed feels cause that's the book where Percy appears, I mean they left off SoM movie with a good place for another sequel… and I really want to see Thalia in action… you know what I mean? It's a slim hope but I'm really hoping for a better outcome with the Titan's Curse if they decide to make it into a movie.**

**Song: I know… I haven't done these in a while but… here's an old song ****Fast Car** **by Tracy Chapman'**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	45. Everyone's An Asshole

Chapter 44: Everyone's An Asshole

**Disclaimer: Yep yep… I own nothing…**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Hey." Percy greeted nervously as he stood awkwardly at the front porch of Thalia's house. I know that he gave me his keys, but I couldn't bring myself to live at his house, not when every single thing remind me of its owner.

"Come in." I mumbled as I put away my books.

Percy nodded and looked around. I could tell the atmosphere was a bit different. There was something off about Percy. "So you wanted to talk about something?"

That's weird…

Usually Percy is the type to be dodging around the topic, but this time he's all business.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked, thinking that we're going to be talking for a while.

"I'm good." He sat down on the couch. Even weirder… ever since the incident, he's been the one that's been trying to get in contact with me, but now… it seems like he's trying to avoid me more like it. I noticed the way he sat, his fingers tapping against his legs and occasionally scratching the back of his head. "Annabeth… before you say anything, I just want to say-"

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly. Well to be honest, I've been trying to practice saying that at least a hundred times before he rang the doorbell.

"I know- wait what?"

"I was being irrational about stuff. All you wanted to do was talk and I sort of closed you off from my life. I should've stayed back and let you explain yourself a bit more before breaking it off."

Percy stared at me like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is…" I took a deep breath. "Whether or not you are the person who actually killed my mom, it was an accident."

"Annabeth… it's okay you don't have to-"

"Accidents are prone to happen and no one can really do anything about it. I honestly thought it was over between us, but then this happened and that…" I trailed off, not exactly sure where I was going with this. "But clearly it seems like I've forgiven you for a while."

"Annabeth just stop for a bit and let me-"

"No, if I don't say it now, I'll probably never going to have the guts to say it again." I took a deep breath. "I forgive you Percy, and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, but I love you."

There I said it. For some reason it felt like a huge burden was taken off my chest, almost as if I've been holding those words for a long time. I knew it was true when I said it and I knew that I meant it too.

Percy looked as if he was about to shoot himself when I said that. He just stared at me, unable to form words. I was expecting a kiss, a hug, or at least an "I love you too Annabeth" but he just stared at me like I said the last thing that he wanted to hear.

"Oh gods… this is so complicated." Percy placed his head in his hands.

I stared at him, "What?"

"I- umm… I like you Annabeth." Percy's eyes were filled with warmth and love, but he quickly looked away. "But I don't think- I'm not-" Percy paused as if trying to find the correct words. I bit my lip knowing that whatever Percy was going to say was not going to be good. "I don't think we actually love each other."

"I'm sorry… what?"

Percy scratched his head, "I uh… like the single life."

"You don't sound so sure." I pointed out, trying to maintain my anger and surprise. I could see that Percy wanted to say something else… and the Seaweed Brain was never good at lying to begin with.

"I am sure."

"Even if you're sure, that's a pretty dumb excuse, even for a Seaweed Brain like you." I retorted.

"What I'm trying to say is, I was only with you because of your mom, not out of love."

My anger flared, _'Calm down Annabeth, this is exactly what he wants.'_ I said to myself and took a deep breath. "Let's say that is true, then why did you work so hard to convince me that you actually did love me."

This time he stayed quiet. "I… uhh… I like a challenge."

I sighed, "You are a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying-"

I shot him a look, "Percy, I've lived with you for a while, I think I'll know when you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, Percy, you are and you know it. I don't know what you are trying to do exactly… you of all people should know how much I hate lying. If anything, I thought you could be a person I trusted and relied on."

Percy hesitated as he gave what I said a thought, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm really sorry." I looked at Percy; he looked almost close to tears. "The absolute truth is I can't love you, knowing that I killed your mom. I thought I could push that guilt away, but it's just killing me. Every time I see your face, I'm just reminded at what I did. I killed an innocent person with my driving. I'm just… I can't I'm sorry."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Percy I told you I forgive you there's nothing-"

"That's the problem, you may have forgiven me, but I'm still killing myself over it. When I found out about your mom's death, I tried to do everything I could to make it up to you. I tried everything, I gave you a place to stay, I tried to spend some time with you… I just never expected to fall in love with you." Percy stood up, "I still feel guilty about everything. Especially after realizing how much you loved your mom. I'm… I'm just sorry Annabeth. I'm not ready for a relationship, to be more specific, I'm not ready for a relationship with you."

Percy turned around to face me. He held up the hand that I was holding on to and pushed my hand away from his. "Maybe we could still be friends, but as for the relationship, I'm not really sure it's something that I could handle."

He turned away from me and started to walk out. "Perseus Jackson, you know… you're really a jerk. He had the nerve to turn around. "You've already lied to me once, are you really going to do it again?"

He didn't answer.

"God dammit! Answer would you Percy! You act like you're the only one with feelings! You act like you really cared about my feelings, but you don't. Because if you did, you would not beg me for forgiveness just a couple days ago and then just when I'm about to forgive you… you decided not to love me anymore. What the hell is that all about?!"

Percy just turned away.

"Yeah just turn the other way and run from everything."

He didn't even budge, instead unlocked the door.

"I was right, you're nothing but a coward. Just because you can't face your own mistake, you run away from them. Percy Jackson, you are a fucking selfish coward!"

He slammed the door closed.

I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. If he's going to be like that… there's no use wasting any more of my tears on him.

What the hell is wrong with him? First he said that he said he'll leave me alone and he's sorry, next he said that he really love me and it wasn't for some guilt, and now….?

One of my shameful moments… I threw a book at the wall in anger. I don't know how long I sat there… 1 minute? 1 hour? But I just kept replaying what had happened over and over in my head. Let me just say it wasn't making me feel better at all.

Something is definitely wrong. Percy obviously wants to continue our relationship… what is changing his mind?

"_I just never expected to fall in love with you."_ He had said.

That jerk. He's hiding something again.

_BUZZ!_

I looked down at the couch to see Percy phone receiving a new message.

"Nico?" I wondered aloud.

Okay… I know I shouldn't look through his stuff but-

_Perce, where r u? get back here now.  
>u broke it off with Annabeth right?<br>I really need u to keep ur words.  
>I know u want to tell Annabeth that her mother is alive but u can't.<br>I'm really sorry Perce.  
>-Nico<em>

I tried to contain my anger. I should've known that Nico was behind this. I knew it was risky but I replied back.

_I understand Nico  
>But are you sure her mother is still alive?<br>And what's the plan?  
>-P<em>

I held my breath, my anger at Percy already forgotten, as I waited for a reply.

_Her mom is alive… for sure. I thought I told you already.  
>Anyways, we're leaving at the end of the week so get packing.<br>Perce, I know I didn't say this before… but the chances of us coming out alive is pretty slim.  
>Especially if Zeus is not providing any backup and well Thalia is… you know what I mean<br>Just get back here and we'll talk.  
>-Nico<em>

I stared at the text in shock and decided not to reply.

I don't know which is more shocking. Finding out my mom is still alive? Or that Percy is going on a life-threatening mission?

Oh yeah Percy lying to me? I don't really think of it as shocking anymore.

"ARGH!" I turned around in surprise to see Thalia storming in as she slammed the door. "Did Percy come yet?!"

"Um…"

I stared at her, I knew that she had a bad temper, but this was the first time I've ever seen her completely mad… and by mad I mean insane.

The door she slammed was thrown off its hinges and by the way her car alarm was going off, I could imagine a similar fate. She walked right in, kicked the metal book shelf by the wall causing a few books to fall off. To finish it off she punched the wall, creating a good sized hole on the thick wall connecting to the kitchen.

"That stupid, inconsiderate, lying, manipulating excuse of a boyfriend!" Thalia grumbled.

I stared at her in confusion, "What?"

"ARGH!" She raised her hand to slam my books.

"WOAH WAIT!" I quickly grabbed my poor books before they could be destroyed. "Go ahead."

The table quickly buckled as soon as her fist made contact.

Let's just say I was glad that I took my books away from her.

In a few minutes after nearly destroying everything in the room Thalia crashed down on the couch and turned on the tv, which oddly hasn't been broken during her rampage.

I tapped my foot, waiting for her explanation.

Noticing my stare on her, Thalia looked up, "What?"

I pointed to the destroyed room, "Explain."

"Releasing my anger." She said matter-of-factly as she directed her attention back to the TV.

"Fine, looking away from the fact that you nearly destroyed all my books, explain this." I threw her Percy's phone.

Thalia caught the phone with eased. First looked at it in surprised but then proceed to look at the context. "That asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who? Percy or Nico?"

Thalia stopped and look at me for a moment before replying. "Both."

"I'm guessing something happened with Nico?"

"Oh yippee! You guessed it right Annie." She said with fake enthusiasm. "We broke up obviously." Thalia said with ease.

"Huh?"

"Geez, do I need to spell out everything for you Annie?" I could tell that she's trying to under my skin with the 'Annie' comments but I was much too angry at a certain Seaweed Brain to do anything about it. "We didn't work out."

"Fine casting both of our relationships aside, explain the text from Nico."

"Geez, can't a girl have a bit of a breathing room before someone starts to mention her ex-boyfriend again?" She sighed and stood up, "You want some ice cream?"

I continued to press her, "I want answers Thalia."

Thalia grumbled a few unpleasant words before taking out a tub of ice cream and turning to face me, "Well… it's pretty obvious what's happening here, what do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters… explain."

"Three words Annie, _I don't know_."

I scoffed, "If there's anyone who knows nothing, it's me."

Thalia closed the fridge and turned to me with a smirk on her face, "So… now you know how I felt during our high school years huh?"

I glared at her. "Thalia tell me."

"Honestly, I don't know. I got pulled off the case. Whatever he's doing is none of my concerns."

Thalia opened up her laptop on the table and quickly typed in her password. I sat on the opposite side of the table trying to get her attention. "Thalia I need to know."

She slammed her laptop shut after a few second. Thalia gave me a glare worthy of… well worthy of herself. "No Annabeth, you don't need to know, you want to know. Learn the difference. There are some things better kept as secret." I had a feeling there was a double meaning behind Thalia's word but I didn't question it. "Don't mention the case or his name in front of my face ever again. Whatever Percy and Nico decide to do with their lives are none of my concerns." She gave me one last death glare.

There was only one time I remembered receiving this glare from Thalia and that was when I asked about her mom. I might've been curious, but I wasn't about to risk my life to get a pissed off Thalia.

With that said Thalia locked herself inside her room without another word. I'll admit I felt guilty for a second, I wasn't sure what happened between Nico and Thalia but for Thalia to get this serious it must be pretty bad. But that guilt soon washed away when I saw Thalia's laptop, sitting out on the kitchen table.

"_Could it…?'_ I wondered. I stood there for at least fifteen minutes before making my choice.

I cautiously walked over to Thalia's laptop and was about to open it when Thalia suddenly walked out holding a bag. "I'm going to go somewhere, I'll be back tomorrow morning." She said as she saw me standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Now?" I asked a bit confused.

"I need to clear my head." She said vaguely before giving me a nod and heading out the door.

After a few minutes I walked over towards the living room window to see that Thalia's car was gone. I tried not to think too much about how she left so quick without any warning when something caught my eye.

I picked up the little object on the ground to find that it was a USB.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened up Thalia's computer. I cursed under my breath when I saw that it was on the log-in screen that was password protected. I pressed on the little icon labeled "Thalia" and it asked for a password. Without any clue as to what the password could be I pressed the hint button.

_Asshole_

I glanced at the hint in total confusion. I knew whenever Thalia think of a password she always make sure it's something that only she would understand. Frankly right now, Thalia's live is full of secret, including secrets from me.

'_Well asshole is a pretty nice word in Thalia's language.'_ I thought with a slight smile before remembering something Thalia said to be just now.

'_That asshole'_ Thalia had said.

I gave it a moment thought before entering my guess.

I quickly typed in _'Nico Di Angelo'_

To my surprise the window started up and I was met with a bunch of folders. "Damn… Thalia, I didn't know you were so sentimental…" I quietly said to myself as I scrolled around.

Without a moment's hesitation I quickly placed the USB into the port.

I opened the folders in the USB. I may not be secret agent level, but I was smart enough to know that the information on this USB could… well if it falls into the wrong hand, it'll be very bad. Thalia should be glad that I picked it up before she dropped it out on the streets.

I scanned through the folders until my eyes rested upon two words, _Athena Chase_.

I held my breath as I opened the folder. My eyes scanned over documents after documents and thanks to Thalia's laptop clearance over protected files, I was completely surprised. Well that's an understatement. To be more elaborate, I was completely mind-fucked.

"Photographer my ass Thalia." I mumbled under my breath. She was a crime scene investigator, more adept in the spying profession than the actual investigation itself. In other words, Thalia was an agent and a very active one based on what I have acquired in her records.

I checked her most recent area of access and came upon a few documents regarding about a terrorist group with a leader named Kronos, along with a detailed map leading to the hideout. A sudden alert sounded on the screen.

_NDA active_

"Nico Di Angelo." I thought aloud as I pressed on the alert. Immediately it pinned point onto a location as another window opened up on the computer. With a shock, I realized that Thalia had hacked into Nico's computer, it was almost as if the whole screen transformed into another screen but someone else was controlling it. In this case Nico.

"There's the entrance." I heard Nico's muffled voice through the laptop speakers.

"Okay, so?" I held my breath as I heard Percy's voice.

"So… after our little mission next week, we're heading straight there." Nico's voice concluded.

"Nico… about Annabeth." Percy began.

I knew it wasn't going to help, but I leaned closer to the screen hoping to hear whatever he was going to say.

"I told you-" Nico's exhausted voice began before Percy interrupted.

"I know, I know, Annabeth isn't worth it. This is way more important than her."

Another silence. I tried not to look so hurt. So Percy really didn't care about me.

"I'm sorry Percy." Nico's voice said with remorse.

This time the both of them turned silent and I knew it was the end of their conversation about me as Nico began explaining to Percy each route and everything about the case.

Whatever Thalia did to her laptop, it was ingenious. For some reason there must be a microphone on Nico's computer, so at the same time, while being able to see what he is doing, I could hear his voice.

After almost a half an hour of Nico's scrolling through files on my screen it blackened until it was back to Thalia's original background with a new file on the desktop.

I knew what they were going to do and I understood my mom's relation to this, thanks to Percy's cluelessness and Nico's thorough explanation.

I stared at Thalia's computer, unsure of what to do.

**Percy's POV:**

"You know the plan." Nico assured me.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I convinced him.

"Percy, this is not the little leagues."

"Geez… you should know that I never played that much sports." I answered sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to make a point." Nico reached into his back pocket. "This is not the real information, but it's legit enough for LBC to be convinced."

Who's LBC? I don't even know.

"Are you going to tell me who LBC is?"

Nico grinned, "Not yet. You'll find out, trust me." He looked at me again, "So you know what do to?"

"I got it. Play the part of a drug dealer." I said with a smile.

"Percy this is not a joke."

"And you've said that twenty times at least." I grumbled. "I got it Nico."

"You've never been good in academics… I'm just hoping that small brain of yours could remember all the information I gave you." Nico sighed as I tried not to seem so offended.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No thank needed." Nico replied. "Remember if they recognize you as Percy Jackson, tell that Kronos recruited you, almost like a pawn in the case."

I nodded. "Should I hold onto a gun or something?" I asked.

Nico sighed and fumbled something out of his pocket. "You have a vest, let's just hope that's enough protection for you." But he gave me a gun anyways.

"What about you?" I asked knowing that Nico had given me his bulletproof vest after I had forgotten to put on the spare that he had given me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Here take this." He handed me a gun and told me to hide it in my jacket. To be frank, I felt like another Nico.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Nico stared at me with full concern, "These guys are dangerous Percy, they-"

"Nico, chill… I'm not that dumb."

Nico nodded in satisfaction but still looked worried. "I'll give you guys a surprise visit as soon as I find his hidden stash." With that said he walked up to the man behind the front desk. "Room 433." Nico said with ease.

"One second." The man reached for the phone and dialed up the number. "Sir there's a visitor here requesting to meet you. Their names…" The man looked at Nico for a second.

"Krios."

"Krios… yes yes…" The man barely looked up as he answered, "Up the elevator, to your left. 4th floor."

Nico nodded and headed towards the elevator, within a few minutes we were standing in front of room 433. For a second I thought he was going to kick the door down, but instead, Nico knocked like a civilized young man. And like the mature man he was, Nico ran away leaving me to deal with the stranger.

I tried to keep my breath calm, I knew the plan. Nico went over this almost a bajillion times already.

I stood there in anticipation, as door opened to reveal a familiar face, let's just say I had a hard time containing my surprise. "Luke? You're-" I stood there trying to grasp everything that Nico told me before.

Luke's shock face was soon morph into a grin. "And you're Percy." He leaned against the doorframe as if he's used to people knocking on his doors, "So what brings you here?"

I looked around the corridor, "LBC." I said before handing him a slip of paper.

Luke narrowed his eye for a second. The good-humored look completely disappeared from his face. A moment later, after reading the note, his figure was suddenly stiff but he grinned as if this was a pleasant surprise. "Percy huh? Who would've thought?" He opened his door a bit wider and motioned me to come in. "Well get in, we have a lot to discuss."

I sat down on one of the couch in the room, trying to take in my surroundings.

Luke sat on the chair opposite from me, "So… you're-"

"Krios." I nodded.

"I guess we could save the introductions then." Luke grinned before offering me a drink.

I accepted the water and sat down, "I'm actually surprised that you're LBC."

"Luke Backbiter Castellan." Luke grinned. "I never thought- you were the last person I would've expected to be Krios. I mean my whole mission was to tail you."

"Kronos sent his people after me, to make it seems less suspicious. Trust me when I say that Kronos knows tactic."

Luke laughed, "So when he told me to attack Annabeth?"

I nodded, hoping that the anger was not evident on my face, "Yep, I drugged her beforehand just to make it seem more believable."

Luke let out a sigh of relief, "Good, when she was unconscious, I thought she was actually down."

I gave him a look, "You care about her?"

Luke gave me a sly look, "She just…" Luke hesitated. "Reminded me of someone I guess." Luke admitted. "I was a bit surprised when she said that she was your sister, but of course we all found that out to be false."

"Sorry about that." I looked around the room to see a gun hidden in the corner. "So you only got close to her because you held an interest in her, or was it on Kronos orders?"

Luke shrugged, "Half and half, Kronos said Annabeth reminded him of someone. But of course the big boss is pretty good at keeping things to himself." Luke hesitated another second before asking. "So are you actually dating her or-"

I shrugged trying not to show anything on my face, "Same as you I guess. It was on Kronos order."

"I didn't know that you were such an asshole." Luke laughed before raising an eyebrow, "Do you like her?"

I nearly laughed_ 'Oh hell no, I'm madly in love with her. Like is an understatement'_. But of course I didn't say that, instead I just settled for a vague answer hoping it sounded genuine. "No of course not. I actually thought she was my sister to begin with, well… and I guess Kronos held some sort of interest in her after finding out that she wasn't my sister."

Luke nodded in acceptance. "I see. So you've been helping out with this task then?" Luke asked, referring to Kronos hidden plan.

I chuckled, "How'd you think we were able to get so much done?"

Luke looked shock. "Gods… what was your job?"

I couldn't help but smiled to myself. I was a pretty good actor.

"Quintus, Nightshade, Golden Fleece and the incident on Mt. St. Helens." I said with a grin, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about. To be honest, those names meant nothing to me, aside from the name Quintus, but I remember Nico's pep talk to me before we left his house. "They needed someone on the inside, and I was the last person that anyone would suspect."

Luke looked impressed. "So why'd you join up?" Luke asked his face suddenly serious.

"Easy. Revenge. I needed the resources and Kronos was the only one willing to provide it."

Luke looked at me with a new air of appreciation, "Interesting."

"But I'm guessing you're not meeting me to talk about my life." I said with an air of confidence, because I'm running out of things to say… really quick. "Kronos wants information."

"Fine…" Luke said after a while. "But I need my payment."

I played it off, "Information first Luke, you know the drill."

Luke hesitated but took something out. "Here's what I gathered on the agent that has been tailing our plans."

"Only one?" I asked. If I remembered correctly, Nico and Thalia both worked on the case.

"Only one I could find." Luke replied. There was something else in his voice, almost as if he's hiding something.

I nodded and opened the files. Let's just say I wasn't surprised to see Nico face plastered all over the file. "Good. Do you know his name?"

Luke shook his head, "He's are good at concealing everything. Getting this much information wasn't easy." Luke said as he gave me a small floppy disk. "The rest is in here."

I nodded, "Is that it?"

I gave Luke another slip of paper. The one Nico had slipped into my pocket beforehand, "Here's the check."

Luke gave me a grateful look, "I hope we'll get to work together later, you're actually not that bad."

I hoped that my face didn't betray me, "Glad we got that off." I grinned before looking at the check in his hand that I just handed to him, "So what's that for?"

Luke looked alarm, "This?" He held up the check. I nodded. "Oh… umm… I needed funding." Luke admitted.

"For?"

Luke shrugged, "Family stuff I guess."

I decided not to push him, "That's cool, I understand."

"Hey Percy," Luke began. I looked up, his face… was it guilt? "You know about your car accident?"

I studied his face carefully, "Yes…."

Luke looked as if he wanted to say something but apparently changed his mind, "I heard from Kronos that it killed your two friends."

I held my breath, for a moment I didn't know what to say. "I know Kronos was behind it." I deadpanned as soon as I saw Nico's aviator jacket appear from the vent.

Luke looked surprised, but before he could decide on anything Nico pushed the guy in and pinned him to the floor.

I stumbled to grab the files as Nico struggled to keep Luke under control. "Dammit! Stay still!" Nico hissed in frustration.

"What the hell do you want?! Jackson! You had something to do with this didn't you?!" Luke sneered at me, the friendliness and guilt from before was gone.

I looked at Luke, then at Nico, but Nico answered for me, "It'll be smart for you to shut up. There's recording in this room, and everything that was said in here could be used against you. Especially with all these shit we found in your room… it's enough to give you a death sentence."

"Get the hell off me!" Luke continued to struggle but Nico held him in check. "You guys aren't with Kronos!"

"Gee… took you long enough." Nico's voice was filled with sarcasm. "So let's see….LBC." Nico held him in check. "You're wanted for distributing illegal drugs, putting millions of lives in danger, numerous theft, attempted murder, and actual murder."

I looked surprised, "Attempted murder?"

Nico shrugged, "He tried to kill me."

I wasn't surprise to say the least. Nico was probably on thousands of kill list for terrorist groups. "But he obviously didn't succeed. " I noticed since Nico was very much alive. "But you said attempted murder and actual murder..?"

"Percy, your car was rigged… guess who rigged it." Nico managed.

A look of shock went through Luke's face, "Who the hell are you?"

I was face to face with the killer of my friends. The one that caused me to blame myself for years. "Luke shut up." I said directing my anger at him.

"Luke Castellan?" Nico asked, his voice itching with anger.

"Yeah? What is it to you?" Luke scoffed.

Apparently it seems like Nico was more pissed off than me because he took out a gun and aimed it at Luke.

"Nico!" I quickly stopped my friend. "Don't kill him! Are you fucking crazy?!"

Nico just glared at Luke but quickly assured me, "Relax Perce, this is just in case he tries to run." Nico zeroed in on Luke, but his voice didn't convince me, "I wouldn't try escaping, I can shoot your face without looking at you." Nico glared at him. "And I will do it."

Luke looked startled, "What do you want?"

"Information." Nico said through gritted teeth. "You were present during the accident. To be more precise, you were the one who caused it. I want to know where Kronos goons are."

Luke laughed, "And if I don't tell you?"

"Then I'll give the funeral house a call to build your casket." Nico said in full seriousness, venom in every one of his word.

"Nice, I'm getting a proper burial." Luke scoffed.

"And bury you alive."

I gave Nico a look but the guy just shrugged. I didn't notice it before, but the way Nico looked at Luke… it was almost like… he was jealous.

I decided that I must've been imagining things.

"Krios is going to come soon." Luke managed through his constraint position. "You guys are dead."

"Krios is not going to be coming up anytime soon." Nico assured him with a rough push.

Luke looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure and replied with a smirk. "Just like your sister… Bianca Di Angelo."

At his sister's name, Nico was surprised, but that was enough for Luke to make his move. At that moment the situation was suddenly reverse, in just five seconds, Luke managed to grab two guns on the table and pointed it at us. "Anyone move and I'll pull the trigger." Luke warned his eyes glaring at the both of us.

Luke grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it at me before I could do anything. Suddenly I couldn't move, I could feel something pricking on my right arm. "You're paralyzed so unless you want to be shot down, I suggest you don't do anything." Luke directed his attention back to Nico. "You are really gullible. Did you really think I was not expecting an agent to crash this little party?" Luke smirked. "I had information on you Agent Di Angelo and your sister's name did come in handy. Though, you did fool me with Percy here."

"You asshole." Nico glared at him, finally getting over his shock.

"We've been gathering information on you for ages Di Angelo. Especially since I noticed that someone was trailing my activities." Luke grinned. "Let's just say that Kronos would love to have your head as a trophy."

Despite the gun being pointed directly at his face, Nico laughed. "All this for your mom's hospital fees."

Luke's face darkened. "What do you know-"

I tried not to look surprise as Nico exposed Luke's biggest secret, "Your mom's craziness was caused by the agency, but to be more specific, it was your dad's fault. Your dad introduced your mom to the agency and because of that one mistake, she was sent to the mental hospital after a failed mission. After that you hated your dad, you succumbed to stealing famous artworks to pay for the hospital fees rather than asking your dad directly for help. You wanted to steal that famous artwork by Rachel Elizabeth Dare that was hidden in Percy's car, so you rigged his car. Unexpectedly that caused the car accident that killed Pallas and two innocent bystanders. And that is exactly how Kronos recruited you."

When Nico said this, I flinched, two innocent bystanders. All this caused by an art thief.

"He saw that you killed Pallas," Nico continued. "The woman that he's been trying to chase for years, and in that instant, recruited you to be part of his gang. He promised to help your mom and give you your revenge. You resented the agency and to be more correct, you resented my dad's agency."

Luke's eyes turned bloodshot as he realized what Nico was talking about. "You're-"

Nico took out his own gun and pointed it at Luke.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades Pluton. You didn't recognize me because I used my mother's maiden name." Nico grabbed Luke by the collar. "I know you are desperate to have that operation performed on your mom's brain, but did you really think Kronos is going to help you do that? His plan is to remodel the world in his own fantasy. He cares nothing for you or your mom. He gave you check after check, but have you ever noticed that the check is only enough to provide for the medication, but never enough for the operation?"

"You act like you know everything-"

"Your mom, May Castellan, is currently residing in Connecticut under the care of a local mental hospital. She's been in and out of the hospital for almost ten years. Her condition includes hallucination, extreme violence, and occasionally self-harm. Her brain has been damage severely and the only way to save her is going through with this expensive operation that you obviously don't have the money for."

"How the hell-"

"Thalia Grace."

Luke looked up at Nico as he lowered his gun. His face held an unreadable expression as he studied Nico, "Thalia-?"

"Yes." Nico answered coldly still holding his gun in place.

I was trying to understand what was going on. "Wait Luke knows Thalia?"

The two of them ignored me. Luke studied Nico out of pure curiosity, while Nico looked at Luke with extreme distaste.

Luke looked shocked, almost as if he's suddenly realizing something. "She- she's been alive this whole time?"

Nico looked pretty impatient, but he nodded.

"B-but they told me, they said that she was dead!" Luke glared at Nico. "You're lying, you're trying to-"

"I'm not."

"Thalia is dead, those bastards killed her. They forced her, they-"

"She chose to join, no one forced her-"

"You're lying!" Luke yelled in frustration.

"You know I'm not." Nico said with completely confidence. "You have her written down as my partner."

Luke was silent for a second. "That's not Thalia, it's just a coincidence, they told me she was dead. It was all their fault, the agency just throws away their agent like pawns. Thalia is dead-" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Really? You had a slight suspicion it was her when you saw the picture didn't you? You only turned in one agent to Kronos, but left Thalia out of your report." Nico insisted with a grim look. "Thalia is part of the agency."

Luke angered returned almost immediately as he raised up his gun, "I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOU! I'm not going to be like every other agent. I'm not going to be another pawn of the agency just like my mom was."

"Then what? You're going to be a pawn of Kronos gang?" I asked him, hoping that he at least see some sense in this and not fire off the gun. "You saw how your mom was hurt because of all this." I said straining my hand, hoping that the numbness wears off. "Yet, instead of trying to prevent all of this from happening, you became the person responsible for the lives of millions."

Luke zeroed in on me, I could tell that I struck something. "You don't know-"

"Of course, I don't know anything, but at least I understand that causing other misery won't help with your current situation." I answered back with confidence as Luke's gaze began to waver.

"I don't care for anyone else. They could die for all I care." Luke spat.

"Maybe that explains why Thalia didn't want to see you." Nico's voice hardened. "She saw you on the cruise and at Grover's wedding, yet chose not to greet you." Even though Nico said that it was entirely Thalia's decision to not see Luke, I had a feeling that Nico had something to do with it. "It's because she saw the type of person you turned into. Someone who could kill another person without a second thought."

I didn't know what Nico was trying to do. It's obvious that whatever Nico was saying is not really helping with Luke temper. Rather than behaving like a professional on the matter, Nico acted as if he was emotionally blinded by jealousy and hatred.

"Enough of this! You're just trying to distract me!" Luke decided as he held up his gun again. "THALIA IS DEAD AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HER DEATH! YOU AND YOUR DAMN AGENCY!"

"What? Are you going to kill me now?" Nico asked. "You shoot me and I would not hesitate to shoot you." Nico warned, it was like he wasn't afraid of dying.

I didn't know how long Luke's paralyzed poison was supposed to last, but I could feel my fingertips tingling. I looked at the gun on the ground next to me.

I looked up, noticing Luke and Nico both holding the guns at each other faces. I didn't understand Nico, the whole mission was to kill Kronos spy, and Nico assured me he'll do the killing, yet the look on Nico's face… he seems almost hesitant.

"I will shoot you." Luke insisted as he aimed his gun.

'_Come on.'_ I urged myself. My hand was only around a centimeter away from the gun and I could feel the numbness coming off. My index finger wrapped around the gun.

"You're nothing but a pawn of Kronos." Nico spat.

My whole hand was wrapped around the gun.

"Just like how you are with the agency." Luke said through clench teeth, his attention completely on Nico.

I positioned the gun and aimed it at Luke. I wasn't a great shooter like Nico or Thalia, but at least I knew where to aim.

"Thalia was right to leave you." Nico glared at Luke.

"SHUT IT!"

I pulled the trigger.

Luke pulled the trigger.

Nico pulled the trigger.

**DUN DUN DUN! Actually I feel like I haven't had one of these endings for a while. It's a bit of a confusing chapter, I had to go back and edit it so many times… but there's probably still mistakes in there. Lots of information in here though :) **

**I'm going to keep this short and simple cause I still have homework and such, I'll try to update soon, this was only a week apart! YAY! The next update… well you guys are gonna have to wait! Tell me what you guys think of the chapter!**

**Song: ****Boomerang- The Summer Set**** seriously listen to this song, it's pretty good :)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	46. Definitely Still In Love

**Chapter 45: Definitely Still In Love **

**Disclaimer: Since I'm such a jerk… I don't think I retain the rights to own anything…. **

**Percy's POV:**

_I pulled the trigger._

_Luke pulled the trigger._

_Nico pulled the trigger._

My bullet hit the Luke's arm, the force was enough to interfere with his aim, causing him aim at Nico's sides, which in return caused Nico's shot to shoot harmlessly through the couch next to Luke.

Nico crumpled to the ground clutching to the gun wound on his right side. I heard him mumbled a curse and was assured for a second that he's at least alive. I only had the strength to turn my head to see Luke's good hand grabbing Nico by the collar. "You think you know everything about me Di Angelo?" Luke sneered, the pain on his shoulder obviously bothering him.

Despite his weak state, Nico managed to push Luke off and grab his gun, pointing at Luke who was sprawled on the floor, defenseless. "I know enough to say that you are the dumbest, most twisted guy I've ever met."

I could stand up now, but all I could manage to do was stand still. I was a bit scared; my life hasn't been this crazy for a while and to just suddenly be thrown back into a scene of guns and death wasn't really helping my sanity.

Nico stared at Luke for a second before putting his gun down, "I'm only letting you go this once-"

"What? You don't have the guts to kill me?" Luke shot back.

"No, for all I care, I could kill you without a second thought. I'll tell you this once." Nico coughed, clutching his sides, "You report to Kronos about your findings and you will put the lives of million at risk. Let's just say you don't care about the lives of millions, but Kronos will aim for all the agents, and one of those agents is Thalia."

"She is dead!"

"Oh yeah?!" Nico yelled before wincing in pain. "You know what?! She actually went back to your mom's hospital to visit you a year after she disappeared, but no, you were gone. So yes, she's dead; at least through your eyes she's dead. But to me, she's very much alive!"

"Who are you to her!?"

"Her fucking fiancé you asshole." Nico spat.

Luke just sat there staring at Nico.

From the distance I heard sirens, "Cops." I warned the both of them.

Nico turned to Luke, "The next time we see each other, I won't be as lenient."

To be honest I was thankful that Nico didn't kill Luke. As much as I hated the guy's guts, I didn't want to see him die.

Nico looked over at me, "Can you stand?" He asked me.

I managed to lean on the table without falling, "So and so."

"Help me up." Nico said as I cautiously made my way over to help him up. "Cover it up." Nico commanded pointing to the wound on his side. Nico leaned on me, "Come on let's go."

I stared at Nico, "And him?"

Nico struggled to turn back, "You might want to get going before my team gets here. You got around 2 minutes."

"Why are you doing this?" Luke suddenly asked.

"I'm not doing this for you. If anything, it's because Thalia still cares for you."

With that said Nico and I made our way to the lobby. Nico was obviously in need of immediate medical attention, but he told me to stay low and not attract any attention.

"Your friend okay?" A cop asked as we got out of the elevator.

I looked at Nico, who had his eyes closed as his aviator jacket covered up the bloody wound. "Yeah, he's just got a bit of a hangover." I tried for a weak smile, hoping that it looked convincing. "Completely knocked out… uhh… girlfriend broke up with him yesterday."

I felt Nico's fist punching my sides. Somehow I managed to stand up straight and refrain from strangling him.

The cop looked convinced.

As soon as we were out of prying eyes I carefully put Nico into his car, "We have to get you to the hospital." I placed him in the passenger seat and took off his aviator jacket to take a look at the wound. "Oh gods…"

Nico groaned, "Seriously Percy, I'm fine. Just get me to my house."

"B-but-"

"It's fine." I looked over at Nico; I could tell he's trying to keep it together.

"The hospital is down the-"

Nico gripped the handle on the door as he grab his jacket to cover up the wound, "Percy, I mean it!"

"You're fucking bleeding!"

"If you take me to the hospital… I swear to god, I will-"

"What? You can't even stand up properly. None of us have any medical experience-"

"Percy, shut up, I know what I'm doing. If you don't take me back to my house we'll just be here arguing until I lose all my blood." Nico warned me.

I sighed and had no choice but to oblige to his wishes. I didn't waste another second, within fifteen minutes of speeding through the freeway; we pulled up in front of Nico's house.

I began as I turned off the engine. "You owe me an explanation."

Nico sighed, "You're going to ask about Luke."

"Well obviously!"

Nico grimaced in pain, "Two words, Thalia's boyfriend."

I noticed he didn't say ex-boyfriend… but he said it like he wasn't sure whether or not Luke is still considered as Thalia's boyfriend. "Wait aren't you-"

"Percy… I'm dying here… are you really going to question me about Thalia's love life?" Nico asked, his voice straining as he bit down the pain on his sides.

I stayed quiet and decided to hold it against him later, "Come on, get on my back, let's see what we could do about that gun wound."

I'll admit, I freaked out a bit, I had no idea how to take care of a gun wound. As soon as I placed him down on the bed, Nico was almost knocked out. It was almost like he couldn't stay awake any longer and simply just fainted as the blood continued to seep through his shirt. Nico had obviously fainted from the shot and immense loss of blood. I had no idea how to get the bullet out and Nico wasn't awake enough to direct me how to do it. The only thing I managed to do was stop the bleeding for a little bit, but with the bullet still lodged in his body, I wasn't sure if it would help.

Fortunately… or unfortunately, I knew someone who probably deals with these types of injuries on a daily basis.

"Hello?" A voice said over the phone.

"Thalia! Thank the gods. It's Percy-" I could tell she was ready to hang up. "Thalia, I know you're mad at Nico, but I need your help. He won't go to the hospital or anything-"

"Hospital?"

"He got shot-"

"Try to stop the bleeding, I'll be right there." The line went dead. Within five minutes the doorbell rang.

"Thanks for coming Thalia." I said as soon as I opened the door.

Thalia didn't even greet me before storming into Nico's house and up into his room. "What the hell did you guys do all morning?!" Thalia glared at me as soon as she saw Nico's condition.

I didn't know whether or not I should mention Luke so I went with the safe answer, "Nothing."

Thalia grumbled a few unpleasant words before taking off Nico's shirt to take a closer look at the wound. "Go get me a few towels, it's in the first cabinet to the right of the restroom." Thalia ordered me.

I nodded and within a few minutes came back up a stack of white towels just in time to hear a scream of pain. I stepped into the door to see Thalia had dislodged the bullet from Nico who had miraculously woken up from the pain. Note the sarcasm.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Nico yelled at Thalia, trying to bite down his pain.

"To save your life asshole." Thalia retorted it back with equal anger.

"I didn't need you-"

"Sure and if you die?"

For a second Nico looked surprised, but nevertheless his next words were filled with anger. "Since when did you care?"

"You think I really cared? This is all an act Nico." Thalia retorted back before she could stop herself. "Everything we did was an act, how is this any different?"

I could tell Nico was ready to punch a wall, but his current situation restricted him from doing so, "Obviously it's not! Get out of my house!"

"I'm saving your life!"

"Well I'm obviously still alive!"

"Thanks to me!"

"I don't need-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at the two of them. For a moment I'm just plain annoyed with their argument. "I called Thalia here! Now do you want to close up that gun wound or no?"

Nico, for once was at lost for words, but decided it's best to let Thalia do her job. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Obviously." Thalia agreed as she grabbed a towel.

"You guys are better suited as a couple." I mumbled.

I don't know if the two of them heard me, but suddenly there was a tension in their air as if they are both considering my words.

~PAGEBREAK~

After a few hours, Nico was in a deep sleep, but Thalia had managed to stop the bleeding and his wound doesn't seem as serious anymore. Thalia carefully changed the huge bandage wrap around Nico's wound and finally decided to sit down in a chair next to him.

"You can leave now." I told her as I walked into the room, noticing that Thalia had pulled up the covers for him.

Thalia's attention snapped towards my direction as if she didn't expect me to be there, "I'm fine." She insisted.

I decided it's better not to push Thalia about Nico, "How's Annabeth?" I decided to finally man up and ask.

"She's doing better. Well ever since she found out that her mother is alive-"

"What?"

"You should really learn to keep your phone away from Annabeth." Thalia pointed out. I bit back a curse, suddenly remembering that I didn't have my phone. Being so caught up with this mission, I completely forgot about my phone. "You know it doesn't hurt to pay her a visit. She's doing better, true, but still being completely bitchy and depressed."

I stayed silent.

"She's not mad at you, if that makes you feel better."

I knew if I kept talking about Annabeth, I'll be tempted to call her. Apologize to her and probably become the totally lovesick Percy. Even now, just talking about her for a little bit was making my confident waver, so I decided to change the topic.

"You know Nico's not mad at you either." If there's anything that I'm doing right, it is trying to fix Nico's and Thalia's relationship. The guy spent almost half his lifetime with this girl and they are both throwing it away just because of some dispute over my case. It's obvious that both Nico and Thalia cared a lot about each other but for some reason…

"I know, I'm not that dumb." Thalia retorted back as if she's implying that I was much dumber than her. "He's just great at holding grudges and one of those grudges is his mother death's-"

"And Luke?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "What did you guys do today?"

"Promise not to kill me?"

"I'm not promising anything." Thalia assured me.

I sighed. It was the best offer I was going to get. I tried to tell it to Thalia as vaguely as possible, hoping that Nico wouldn't skin me alive for telling her this. Thalia listened attentively and on some occasion looked over at Nico as if she would've punched him if he wasn't already in so much pain.

"Nico also mentioned that Luke was your boyfriend." I added in after I told her how Nico got his wound.

Thalia stayed silent for a second, glancing over at Nico, then turning back to me. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear Percy. Our relationship… it's a bit complicated."

"I can see that." I sarcastically replied.

"Hey! It's not like you have a right to talk." Thalia pointed out.

"Then what's your excuse?" I shot back almost immediately.

"Does it help to say that we're not exactly dating?" Thalia pointed out, her voice suddenly got lower.

"Well obviously, you made it clear that you broke up with Nico-"

"No." Thalia looked up at me. Her electric blue eyes seem to be filled with an unexplained emotion. "We never broke up."

"But-"

"How could a couple break up when they never dated to begin with?" Thalia mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I let her words sink in for a second, I was curious but I knew not to press her any more. For some reason I had a feeling that even if I questioned her, Thalia wasn't going to be giving up information that easily.

A comfortable silence passed between us. I have to admit that I was a bit wary of Thalia when we first met, considering that every time she saw me, there was always a threat of killing me. Looking at it now however, Thalia isn't that bad, rather she's just a bit stubborn.

"We're not really different you know…" Thalia began. "I mean sure, we're similar in our personalities… not really something I'm proud of." Thalia remarked.

"Don't worry I'm not really a big fan of our similarities." I retorted with equal sarcasm.

Thalia gave me a look, "I mean aside from that, our lives aren't much different."

"What do you mean?"

Thalia scoffed, "False relationships, death of our love ones' parent, and blessed with the most rotten luck."

"Geez… I never took you to be so optimistic." I replied full of sarcasm, but at the same time noting her seriousness.

"And you wonder why I hate you so much." Thalia retorted back. "It's like you are deliberately trying to piss me off."

"You can't really blame me, ever since I got a bit friendly with Annabeth, you've been accusing me of hurting her and to make matters worse… you are constantly trying to break us up."

Thalia glared at me, "You really don't understand anything. You're like a magnet for trouble, and frankly Annabeth already has enough trouble in her life. If you are involved with her, she'll be used as a bargaining chip… and then BAM! Thousands… no millions of lives at risk. I tried to get her away from you in the beginning for that reason. You were obviously crazy about her, I could immediately tell-"

"What are you? Aphrodite?" I grumbled.

Thalia smacked me. "Obviously not. My love life is pretty much a wreck too." Thalia sighed. She didn't have the heart to say it, but I knew she was talking about Nico. "But anyone in their right mind could tell that you cared for her much more than a sister or friend for that matter. The same thing could be said for Annabeth."

"Then why did you even considering mending our relationship the other day?"

Thalia scoffed, "Did you not see Annabeth's reaction and mood when you left? She was moody, bitchy, and worst of all, she threw a book across the floor."

I looked at Thalia dumbfounded. She acted like the action of Annabeth throwing a book is almost impossible. "Throwing a book." I repeated with fake enthusiasm. "Scary indeed. I do it all the time."

Thalia snorted, "Well I wouldn't be surprise, but this is Annabeth we're talking about. Let's just say I just wanted my old friend back when I convinced her to just end her childish behavior and faced you like a real person. The of course this stupid asshole-"She pointed towards Nico sleeping form. "-decides that it's the perfect time to break you guys apart."

I didn't noticed it before but Thalia was much softer than she let on. I could tell she cared about Annabeth as if she was her younger sister. I could tell Thalia would rather die than admit that she had those so called 'weak human emotions'.

I suddenly laughed at the thought of Thalia being completely sentimental.

"What?" She glared at me.

I bit down my laugh, "Nothing, just imagining you with actual feelings."

"Shut it Kelp Head." Thalia glared at me once again.

"How about this… once you come to terms with your feelings for Nico-"

"I do not have feelings for him." Thalia insisted.

"-I'll promise to never cause Annabeth pain again." Of course I would do this without any encouragement, but it seemed like the most suitable thing to say at the time.

"I already told you, we are not dating."

"Obviously not, but it's so obvious that Nico cares for you." Thalia looked like she was about to argue but I continued. "Just like how you could see my affection for Annabeth, I could see Nico for you. In my whole entire life with the guy, he has never laid eyes on any other girl… that is… aside from you. He is the prime grudge holder, yet he forgave your dad from killing his mom purely because of you-"

"You don't know the whole story Percy. Nico had other motives of fake-dating me." Thalia insisted.

"I actually don't care for the whole story. All that really matters right now is that Nico's been a brain dead zombie for the past few days. You guys may not have dated, but you have spent more time together willingly than an average couple. I know Nico better than anyone else and if there's anything I noticed it's that he definitely cares for you. Just like how you would kill me if Annabeth is ever in danger. I can assure you that I will make your life a living hell if you cause Nico any sort of emotional pain."

I meant every word of it. I didn't care that Thalia was a girl, Nico was the closest thing I've had to a little sibling (that is considering that I never knew my other half-siblings on my dad side) and there was no way anyone was going to hurt that annoying little shit.

Thalia stared at me in a new light, almost as if she's amazed at what I just said.

"Just think about what I said." I stood up from my chair, "Are you going home?" I asked a bit eager to change the subject.

Thalia just shook her head, "I'll stay here with him." She finally decided.

"Suit yourself." I walked towards the door. "You know… you're not half as bad as I thought you would be." I admitted.

"Don't flatter me Kelp Head. Getting on my good side won't change my opinion of you on Annabeth." Thalia grumbled. "She may still be in love with you… but that doesn't mean that I won't be keeping an eye on you."

I just shrugged and closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself. The best news I've heard all day.

'_She may still be in love with you.'_

I grinned. "Good." I said quietly to myself. "Cause I'm definitely still in love with her."

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Gods, it's like he disappeared off the face of the planet." Emily exaggerated as she dragged me from store to store.

It's been a while since I've last seen Percy… okay honestly it's only been a few days… but that's a pretty long time in my opinion. "You know… it's Percy-"

Emily narrowed her eyes at my hesitant answer, "Are you sure nothing happened on the cruise?"

I laughed hoping nothing was to obvious, "Nope, nothing… nothing at all."

"So that time you asked for my help-"

I mentally cursed, I should've known that Emily would've brought that up one way or another. "Emily, it's nothing."

"You're his girlfriend, shouldn't you know where he is?" Emily asked.

"Oh did I forgot to tell you? We broke up."

Emily looked at me for one second. She opened her mouth. She closed her mouth. For a second she looked so much like a fish that I was about to call her out on it when Emily started laughing like crazy. "You're funny, I just saw him yesterday and he assured me that you guys would get married and live a long happy life."

I stared at Emily, "Percy said that?"

"Well the exact line was 'Do you think Annabeth ever love me, but you know it's practically the same thing." Emily shrugged. "More of a question if you ask me but-"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, well he didn't exactly say it, but anyone in their right mind could see that you have him wrapped around your fingers."

Despite being on bad terms with Percy I smiled.

"If anything…" Emily smiled. "Ask Connor, he has a whole collection of Percy's embarrassing moments, especially the one where he acts like a love sick guy."

I raised an eyebrow, "You've been hanging out with Connor a lot."

Emily shrugged, "He's the only one willing to hang out with me, since my best friend is busy smooching with my half-brother." She gave me a look. "Long story short, we have Percy's whole confession of his undying love to you."

I stared at Emily, "You are one cruel sister."

Emily grinned, "Half-sister, my friend." She pulled up a nice looking shirt, "How's this one?"

I groaned, "You are going to max out the credit card." I reminded her.

Emily nodded towards the shopping bags I'm holding, "I wouldn't be talking Annie, you're enjoying this as much as I am."

I simply grinned… well it was a good distraction from Percy drama, "Here, this shirt looks better."

~PAGEBREAK~

"So you're still living at his house?" Emily said disapprovingly. "You remember what I said about hormones-"

"Geez Em, I've living here alone!" I tried to explain to her for the millionth time that her brother and I have broken up.

"Really convincing Annabeth." Connor added with a similar grin.

I turned around and glared at Connor who had decided to interrupt my day out with Emily, "And who invited you?"

"Well technically Emily was supposed to be hanging out with me, while you're out chilling with Percy. See… Percy won't be on my case of working and you won't interfere with lessons for Emily. It's a win-win situation." Connor shrugged.

"Lesson?"

Emily sighed, "Apparently this guy here believes that I need some lessons on dating."

"Oh please! If I hadn't showed you how to flirt with that poor guy in the restaurant, you probably would've never gotten his number-"

"Of which you crumpled up and threw away in five seconds flat." Emily pointed out.

Connor simply shrugged with a small smile but immediately changed the subject, "So where is Percy?"

I glared at him, "Ask me one more time and I'll give you a trip to the emergency room."

Connor held his hand up in surrender and smiled, "Well… since I'm pretty sure that Percy trusts you." Connor reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. "This is what Percy told me to find out. Considering the amount of bribery I went through, tell him that he owes me a vacation."

I hesitated for a second before accepting Connor's new information.

"So my job is done and Emily is hanging out with her true best friend now." Connor said as he put an arm over Emily's shoulder to steer her towards the door.

"Connor dammit, let me go." Emily struggled against the younger Stoll, who quickly released her from his grip. "You sure you'll be okay alone Annie?"

I glared at her, "Considering that I am now currently pissed at you, yes I would very much like to be alone."

Emily laughed and turned to Connor, "Looks like we're free to hang out for the day."

Connor fist pumped and grabbed Emily's hand as he pulled her towards his car. "BYE ANNABETH!"

With that Connor and Emily were out of my slight and I was left alone… with some new information.

~PAGEBREAK~

"ARGH!" I was tempted to throw Thalia's laptop across the room.

Of course I was wary to keep an eye out for Thalia's return, but she hasn't been home for almost an entire week and I was taking advantage of that. Hopefully I can take in as much information as possible from ransacking her room and hacking into her computer.

I couldn't understand anything. It didn't help that Thalia had messy handwriting, but the complexity of all these notes that she had no her computer. I could spend decades looking over these terrorist act and still have no idea how they relate to one another, but here… Thalia Grace was able to see through these lines of deception.

I don't get it!

I slammed her laptop down and grabbed the papers that I had just printed out.

_DING DONG!_

I smiled and opened the door to see a familiar face. "Clarisse!"

"Don't act like we're best friends, I barely know you." The brown haired girl grunted.

I wasn't good friends with Clarisse or anything, but at this moment, she was the only one with the connections. "You're Percy's friend, so you're mine as well."

Clarisse laughed, "Oh please, I'm anything but friends with that mental Kelp Head."

"Mental?"

"Yeah, there's a reason why he's always having panic attack in the car." Clarisse explained. "Past trauma if I recalled correctly during his time in therapy."

"Therapy?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Clarisse grumbled. "So where's Prissy?"

"He's not here obviously." I retorted back.

"Well then, this is none of my concerns, I think you wasted your time calling me here." Clarisse started to turn away from the door.

"Wait! Don't you want to know about Silena…?" I asked hesitantly. I knew I was playing a pretty high card. I wasn't really sure if the name Silena held any significant, but it was obvious from our first encounter, Silena was someone important… especially since she was related to the accident as well.

Clarisse stopped and slowly turned around. "Five minutes."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling it's going to take a bit longer than that." I warned her.

Clarisse thought about it for a second before motioning for her husband to come in. "Tell my mom that we'll probably pick up Caden a bit late today."

Finally after Chris and Clarisse got settled down on the couch I brought out a few papers for her to analyze. "What do you want me to do exactly Chase?" Clarisse said after examining the papers.

"Tell me what it means."

"What makes you think I would know this shit?" Clarisse asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

"Your major. You may have graduated last year, but I remember you mentioning your major was in relation with war tactics, offense but you cover defenses as well. If I remember correctly you landed a job in the Pentagon."

Clarisse looked at me in surprise, "You really did your research, I'll give you that, but whatever goes on in the Pentagon is none of your business-"

"I'm just asking for some information-"

"Which obviously doesn't concern me-" Clarisse began before her husband interrupted her.

"Clarisse, hear her out a bit." Chris tried to tell his wife, who immediately glared at him. "I mean… Annabeth is a smart girl, she's not going to use it against innocent people."

Clarisse sighed and gave in, "Fine… what do you want?"

I smiled thankfully at Chris. I will never understand how he was the only one to be able to get Clarisse to change her mind. "Connor apparently gathered this information for Percy." I gave her the envelope that Connor had given me earlier that day.

Clarisse snatched the envelope out of my hands and tore it open. "Hmm…" Her eyes stared at the piece of paper as if trying to decipher a message. After a moment she placed the papers down and turned to me, "Looks like I wasn't any help… this right here has no relation to my own job. I only deal with war planning, defense and offense. This…" She gestured towards my papers. "… is not covered in my area of expertise."

I looked down in disappointment, the only person with the resources that would be willing to help me. Not exactly the best person ever, but Clarisse was someone that probably won't betray you. "I get it-"

"But… " Clarisse began. "It's not that hard to understand I guess."

My head shot up. "So could you pinpoint all the key points?"

Clarisse sighed, "I really don't understand how this relates to Silena at all." She grabbed a pencil off my table and traced a line over the paper. "This would be the route that would not be under surveillance, some people may say that the vents are the safest, but that's only after you disable to the security cameras within the vents. So basically the safest entrance for someone with minimal skills like yours would be to go through the loophole in their surveillance." She pointed to an area on the map.

Clarisse continued explaining all the traps and defense of the place. Clarisse turned over the packet and looked at me. "I don't really know what you're doing Chase, but this is a pretty tight security." She warned me.

"There's a lab located within the premises. I don't really want to know what they operate in there." Chris said with a grim look. "I've seen these marks before…" Chris looked intrigued for a second before sharing a look with Clarisse.

I couldn't tell if I had imagined the fearful look in Clarisse eyes or not…

"Like I said before, none of my business. I did my share of the job, however if you find out anything about Silena; I should be the first one to know." Clarisse warned me.

"Clarisse there's more highly trained solders than Annabeth don't you think-" Chris began before Clarisse quickly cut him off.

"There is no way I'm letting any of my soldiers into that hell hole." Clarisse glared at the papers then slightly glared at her husband before turning back to me. "I already said it before; this is not part of my job. Whatever Prissy wants to do, it's his job and you-"She gave me a look. "-should not be trying to get into any more trouble."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping out?"

Clarisse scoffed, "This is a trivial matter, I only deal with the big wars Chase."

"It's a terrorist group." I offered.

"No proof, a government agent can't just kill anyone without given proof." Clarisse said emotionlessly.

"Then Nico and Thalia-"

"That's different, they don't really hold any government position, instead they are trained spies. My job follows the rules, whereas their jobs are to find loopholes within the rules."

"I don't see the difference." I said stubbornly. "This is as much of the government's responsibilities."

"No it's not." Clarisse shook her head. "I have a status to maintain. If words get around that a government agent has a permit to kill anyone how do you think the public will handle the news? Soon it'll not only be a terrorist group, but a society where there are no boundaries to killing anyone."

"Don't you guys have evidence of this group?!"

"It's implications, but not solid evidence. Even though I would've love to kill the person who caused my friend's death… it's not positive yet. I don't want any innocent lives lost Chase."

"Clarisse… maybe Annabeth is right." Chris began. "I mean, what if-" Clarisse shot him a look. "Clarisse-"

"I don't want to hear it." Clarisse shut her eyes stubbornly.

I glanced between the married couple. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"As if it's any of your business-" Clarisse began before Chris cut her off.

"Hey Annabeth, you mind grabbing the files you found on Thalia's computer?" Chris asked me with a weak smile.

I raised an eyebrow before standing up, understanding that he wanted some time to talk with Clarisse alone. "Yeah, I'll be right back." I walked away from the living room and into Percy's old office where I had left Thalia's USB device. Despite knowing that Chris wanted some time to talk to Clarisse alone, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation as I stood in the next room.

"I think I might know this guy." Chris insisted. "I wasn't exactly part of his group… but I was tempted-"

"You don't even know if it's the same group!" Clarisse glared at him.

"The map, Clarisse! I was a bit crazy in the head but I would remember the designs of that place anywhere!" Chris looked almost distressed as if talking about this brought a black hole to his easy personality.

"You don't even know for sure." Clarisse insisted.

"I know enough." Chris insisted. "Did you know that Silena and Beckendorf died because I was so damn stupid!?" Chris was beating himself up. I tried to wrap my head around this conversation. Everyone was apparently blaming themselves… was this some sort of common trait between Percy and his friends?

"You didn't even know that Kronos was involved." Clarisse insisted.

There's that word again. _Kronos_. I vaguely remember Nico mentioning it, Thalia mentioning it and most importantly, it was constantly repeated in all the files I've stolen from Thalia's computer.

"I could've stopped them. I could've slowed them down or something, instead I gave them information." Chris's voice was near hysteric now as he continued. "Information, all because I thought-" Chris's voice broke down completely.

"Just stop," Clarisse said, her voice filled with concern as her husband got more distressed. "You're going to-"

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" Chris said quietly. "Almost like Kronos knew the connections I had."

"Chris just calm down. Even though you finished with the therapy years ago, you could still-" Clarisse began.

_Therapy?_ I wondered before remembering that Percy mentioned meeting Clarisse and Chris in a hospital.

Chris took a deep breath, "I know, I know, but look at it this way. I know the place like the back of my hand." Chris shuddered as if he didn't appreciate his good memory. "It's a hell hole for sure, but I know where everything is. If anything, Percy needs our help right now."

I dared to peak a bit to see Clarisse shake her head furiously, "Hell to the no. I don't care. You are not going back in there, not after what had happened the last time."

"It's okay, I'm fine now and we're-"

"I mean it Chris. End of discussion." Clarisse said stubbornly that even I could tell that nothing was going to change her mind.

Chris looked at the map for a second, a look of fear passed over his face. "Clarisse-"

"I mean it Chris." Clarisse said, her voice slightly wavering. I knew that Clarisse had a soft spot for Chris but it was almost like she was also scared of that place, or at least what it holds for her husband.

Chris finally decided it was a good time to shut up. He placed an assuring hand on his wife, "I got it." He gave Clarisse a slight smile. "We won't be going in there." Chris said after a while.

I waited a few minutes before stepping out, already knowing what they were going to say.

Chris and Clarisse said their goodbyes (Well it was mostly Chris) and I was stuck here, debating on my own thoughts of the conversation I've just heard.

For some reason I could only comprehend one thing…

If this place could cause someone like Clarisse to waver… I pressed my hand against the files Conner gave me… oh gods…

What is Percy thinking?

**I know… I know I've been pretty crappy with updating, but obviously life gets in the way and schist. Of course I blame the House of Hades… I'm on like post depression right now…. I feel like schist. If you guys read HoH and read the misery scene (does this count as a spoiler…?) … you'll know what I mean. Just seriously read it. The first series gave me hope… but this second series is like pain after pain… It's just too much… Rick really has a knack for making his readers question themselves… let's just say I've been doing a lot of reflection. I don't know why, but I just felt so unsatisfied with the House of Hades….**

**Okay aside from my post depressing schist going on, I have a legit reason to not update, I've been getting home really late because of Marching Band (people who's in sports and such probably understands, and my band director is hella serious about Marching Band so yeah… I legit come home at like 10 at night on some days maybe even later because of work and marching band…**

**I'm just really stressed out sometimes too… **

**Read if you want, I just feel the need to rant out anonymously..**

**My best friend's not really helping, I feel like he's trying to make it worse… He knows how much House of Hades mean to me (I know stupid… but whatever works with my life…) and I warned him that I'll be out of it for a while. But It's not just House of Hades, but rather all the character reflections on HoH that made me think of life schist. I don't know… my best friend he's just like… we've been friend for a long time… over a decade by now actually and tbh I'm really proud of it and he knows it. Instead of being happy and all that, he says stuff like "oh man, I knew this person longer than you, we don't hang out everyday, but I knew her longer than you" and I'm just like "cool, that's cool." It was okay at first, but now he's just repeating it and it's just making me feel bad… am I suppose to feel bad or something? I don't know… sometimes I feel like I can't trust him. I know he loves to joke, but sometimes I feel like he jokes a bit too cruel, he's like testing my trust in him. I believed him when he told me stuff then he goes around contradicting himself… I even know anymore… **

**Some of you guys probably know how much I can't stand hugs… just for some stupid reason that's sorta personal for me. My best friend knows this… yet we had this Free Hugs day at school today and he dared me to wear a sign with Free Hugs and it's a dare… I don't fucking back down from dares and he knows it. I don't know it's just my thing. Call me weird if you must, but I have a motto that I follow… I don't like being a coward. I don't like hugs. It's just me…. **

**Anyone else having a shitty day?**

**Anyways, If I don't update before Halloween, Happy Early Halloween… :)**

**Song: ****Believe- Skillet**  
>My music's been pretty depressing lately… blame it on the House of Hades… I have an actual playlist call the Schist in Hades.<p>

_**If you guys have any songs to recommend to me, just review/pm and I'll look them up. Anything similar to Skillet, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, The Script, One Republic…. I just really feel like these type of songs right now for some reason…..**_

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	47. Unplanned Back-Up

**Chapter 46: Unplanned Back-up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing blah blah blah  
>I hope you remember where I left off at… but tbh this is probably going to be a bit more like mission rather than love fest cause I'm not feeling much love right now to write anymore love scenes.<strong>

**Percy's POV:**

"Grab those bags." Nico said as he struggled to put his own supplies into his own bags.

"What are you doing? You just got shot yester-" I started, not even bothering to pack up.

Ever since Nico regained consciousness, he's been at it like crazy. Disregarding the pain on his sides, Nico was up and packing.

"Percy, I mean it! Listen to me! We've only got 20 minutes before she gets back!"

"Thalia?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yes Thalia!" Nico yelled in frustration. "So get packing and let's go!"

"Go where?"

Nico took out a familiar map, "Krono's so called hideout. We're going to bust them, hopefully gather enough information to put them away for good."

"Shouldn't we wait for Thalia…? I mean-"

"No." Nico said stubbornly. "All she's going to do it stop me because of Luke." Nico said bitterly.

"Nico, she saved your life yesterday-"

Nico shot me a death glare, "You could pack and come with me, or I'm going alone."

I sighed and grabbed my bag, "Just tell me what to do."

~PAGEBREAK~

"We should've got back-up." I mumbled to myself as we crawled through the vents.

"Yeah and risk seeing Thalia with her 'I'm-always-right' attitude? Yeah right." Nico scoffed as he tried to locate the direction. Suddenly Nico stopped and clutch his sides.

"You should've waited-"

"Percy, just shut up. I'm fine! Thalia just didn't want me completing this mission because of Luke." Nico frowned.

He looked so angry that I didn't even want to argue with him, but of course I had to open my mouth. "Even if you're mad at her… she's still your fiancé… if not at least girlfriend." I knew that Thalia had said that they weren't dating, but Nico's jealously seems to be saying something else.

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you? She's not my girlfriend." Nico said it bitterly as if the thought just popped up in his head. "Actually we got put together just because we were great at these life or death missions."

"So… you weren't really together?"

"Yes? No?" It seems like Nico wasn't even sure what their relationship was about. "To be honest we starting dating to stop her dad's and my dad's company from completely destroying each other."

For some reason I wasn't really surprised. "So your relationship… let me guess… fake all along?"

There was silence for a while before he replied, "Percy you can't tell anyone this… not even Annabeth."

I stared at him weirdly. "Uh… sure?"

"You know that Thalia's dad killed my mom. You know that Luke is Thalia's boyfriend."

I nodded, wondering what Luke has to do with all of this. "Wait… you did the same thing again. You said boyfriend, as if they never broke up."

Nico looked down, "They never did break up. Thalia just left and never contacted him ever again. Thalia left Luke for me." Nico sighed. "Well not for me, it's more like, she left Luke for the sake of her job."

"Wait then-"

"I know she still likes Luke. She won't admit it. She hated my guts when we first met." Nico managed a slight smile. "Well now…"

"So what's your status now?"

Nico took a deep breath, "I don't know what Thalia's thinking about our relationship… but the relationship we put up for you and Annabeth and practically everyone else, it's fake."

"Wait I'm confused… then you're pretending to be dating, yet you keep it a secret from us that you are dating, when you really are not dating?"

Yeah I was confusing myself as well.

Thankfully Nico understood and managed a weak laugh as he disabled a camera in the vents, "Yeah, umm… our dads are sort of weird. Understandable since they are pretty fucked up in their head, but they were a bit confused at why our friends never knew about our relationship, so of course Thalia had this elaborate plan that we had been dating in secret. That way, they can't try to uncover how fake our relationship really was. Of course there was a downside to that, we were on constant watch by either Thalia's or my dad and hence the fake romance."

"So when Annabeth and I found out-"

"Actually that was purely a mistake on our part. To be frank, I believe that there's camera's in our house and to be honest, our dads still hate each other. So we kept up the act 24/7, well when you found out, it didn't really effect anything except now we had to act friendly and lovingly in front of you so our cover won't be blown."

I tried to absorb all the information. I didn't get it… if their whole life was an act… then why not just make it real. "What's the difference in making it fake then? Might as well make it real if you are keeping up the act 24/7."

Nico shook his head, "But it's not real. We both knew it was fake, and Thalia is… well she obviously still have feelings for Luke. I wasn't going to-"

"So then you guys didn't date anyone else while you had this thing going on?" I decided to change the direction of the conversation since Nico was obviously distressed about the Luke thing.

"Nope, work and constant watch from our dad kind of made it difficult. Plus, it's not like I was exactly interested in dating anyone else."

"Wait so all those time when you blew us off cause you said you were busy-"

"On a fake-date with Thalia." Nico replied with ease. "Or something with Thalia."

"And how long has this fake dating been going on?"

"As long as I can remember… probably sometime since high school."

Obviously I said the only thing that was on my mind. "You seriously should've gone into acting."

Nico gave me a look, "So yeah… my life story-"

"Wait…. If your relationship was fake then what's with all this crazy talk?"

Nico turned around confused, "What do you mean?"

"You guys deliberately make out- and might I add rather passionately- whenever I'm around or whenever there's no one around… and no… all those times I've walked in on your sucking lips with Thalia couldn't have all been planned."

"Friends with benefit." He replied a bit too quickly.

"You asked me for help on proposing to Thalia." I remembered. "You were also extremely pissed… more pissed off than a normal person would be."

"Your point?" He cut off the wire and continued to crawl.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Dude… you are totally in love with her."

Nico turned around to get a look at me. Instead of scoffing as he usually would he simply answered, "Maybe? I don't know. Honestly Thalia confuses me something. Like one minute, I'm pretty sure she's totally into me, and the next… well example of what you saw a few days back. And girls say that guys are fickle about their feelings…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit, I'm turning into a sap like you." Nico groaned as I tried not to take offense to his statement. "Who knows what's going on between us… all I know is that we spend lots of time together and just-" Nico stopped abruptly. "Just come on."

"Don't try to change the subject, I'm still-"

"Percy, you could question my love life later, as for now, we need to focus on not dying. Nico turned on his beam and shined it ahead. "Second right and I'll cut an opening and jump down. You stay up here until the coast is clear."

I couldn't help but noticed how depressed he looked. Almost as if not being with Thalia sucked the living daylights out of him. For some reason, he seems to be sulking back to the days when he had just lost Bianca.

Fuck… he really did like Thalia. Did my bad luck in the love department ruined his chances too?

"You got the vest?" I asked him knowing that everyone will be carrying guns around this place.

"Never going to forget it again after last time." Nico replied half-heartedly as if remembering something. "Thalia always did the buddy check for me." He mumbled probably thinking I couldn't hear him, but I guess he forgot that he handed me some sensitive hearing aids.

He looked at something on his finger.

"Your engagement ring." I noticed.

Nico grumbled, "Don't even know why I even bothered to keep it. It wasn't even a real engagement." He sighed but didn't bother taking it off, instead he twisted the diamond on the ring and placed it on the metal. "Diamonds." I stared at him in amazement as he carved a hole in the metal. "With the right mixture, it could pretty much cut through anything."

In a few seconds there was a perfectly huge gap right in front of me. Nico attached a device onto the latch right under us as he took out his phone. "Five guards here and another seven within hearing range."

"That's twelve." I said fearing if the two of us could take on twelve highly trained men.

Nico smirked, "Piece of cake."

"This is dangerous, even for you-"

"You want to go instead? Be my guest, but I'm not going to promise a proper burial for you." Nico joked.

I will never understand his humor.

"And Percy?" He said before stepping into the gap.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

~PAGEBREAK~

Even though I may not be good at math, I was able to count the bodies on the ground …all twelve guards should be here… "We're missing three."

"Damn right you are." A voice from behind me growled. I turned around to see two guards standing with their guns up. "Weapons down, we don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah and protecting a man that's trying to hurt everyone in the world is call 'not hurting'?" Nico scoffed.

The guards just laughed. "And you hurting my friends are any better?"

"Hey at least I could promise that there will be people left to mourn for their death-"

"Nico… please shut up." I said knowing that he was going to crack one of his wiseass jokes.

"Come on…" They trained their guns on us and we had no choice but to drop our weapons.

"On my count run to the left, I'll distract them." Nico whispered to me as the guards stepped closer. I simply nodded too scared to say otherwise.

"Now that's more like it… now tell me…" The first guard was knocked down and the second one quickly followed.

"One, two-"

"What the hell?" The first guard sprang to his feet as a person dressed entirely in black quickly performed a round kick towards the guard's face. Before the second guard had a chance to respond to his friend's attack, the attacker quickly twirled around and landed a punch on the guys jaw. I felt sad for the poor guy as the attacker punched his stomach and knocked him out.

I looked at the two guards that dropped down dead in alarmed. "Damn… Nico I didn't know you were that goo-"

From behind me, Nico dusted his pants and stood up, "That wasn't me-"

"Then who-?"

"Serves you right." The attacker commented before taking off the mask.

"T-Thalia?" I said a bit surprised as Nico's face lighted up like a kid that just got his Christmas present.

She nodded grudgingly and placed her gun down, "Well someone's going to have to keep you guys out of trouble."

"How'd you find us?" I asked a bit surprised because I remembered that she stormed out before Nico even told her anything.

"Tracking device." Nico answered as he stared at her and for once lost at words then looked at his finger that held their fake engagement ring.

"Finally figured it out huh?" Thalia grumbled as she held up her own ring. "Why did you think I insisted on getting the rings?"

Nico just stared at her. "I… uhh… I just thought it was like… to make it more official?" Nico stuttered.

Thalia stared at him curiously for a second, "Official as in-"

At that moment Nico shot her a look, "Nothing." He said quickly. I raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem pretty interested in telling Thalia that I knew about their real yet fake relationship. But considering that Thalia never told Nico about my knowledge of their real yet fake relationship, I would assume that they both had the same motive.

I scoffed, _'Friends with benefit… those little shit.'_

"Secret compartment that can hold a tracking chip. I placed it in there just in case you decide to hide any mission from me." Thalia commented with a frown. "I'm actually glad you kept the ring and it wasn't hard to hack into your computer, considering I've already placed a chip in there to make sure you're not doing anything dangerous and stupid."

"Thanks for trusting me so much." Nico grumbled.

"Be thankful, cause I could whip your ass like I did with those guys." She pointed at the guards.

Nico frowned before realizing that Thalia was serious, "Erm…. Thanks."

Thalia didn't bother answering instead she picked up my gun and threw it to me, "Without a weapon in this place you're pretty much screwed." She paused reaching something out of her pocket and threw it at me. "And while you're at it, reload your gun and check the surroundings for any other guards."

I nodded and first checked the guards that were knocked out. To be honest, I kicked them a couple time just to make sure that they stayed down.

Of course I was wary to keep an eye on Nico and Thalia. Let's just say I was glad for the sensitive hearing aid.

Thalia threw Nico his gun. "That includes you too, asshole."

Nico caught his gun and reload it. "You forgot to strap your vest." He walked over behind her and fixed her vest.

Thalia looked over her back side as Nico quickly helped her out, "Thanks…" She managed to cough out.

"So… did your dad send you here?"

Thalia frowned, "No."

"Then why-"

"There is no fucking way that I'm going to go MIA when there's some butt that needs kicking. Plus your wound is not exactly healing yet."

"Seriously?"

Thalia sighed, "You really think I would let you die?"

"It's possible." Nico mumbled.

"Even if you're not friend," Thalia begin grudgingly. "You're still my partner."

Nico struggled to form words for a second, "Oh yeah partners huh?"

"Of course." Thalia said obviously oblivious to his feelings.

"I was not kidding about Athena still being alive. She is alive Thals. That's why Kronos is striking back, he realized the same thing-"

She hesitated as if the word were hard to get out… like she would rather die than admit she was wrong. "I know."

"So you're here to stop him?" Nico asked her.

"No, if anything I don't give a damn about Kronos. He could die for all I care… actually if he died it would be a blessing… but aside from that, I'm here because I've been your partner for one hell of a long time and I am not letting this Kelp Head here replaced me. SERIOUSLY?! I mean… of all people you pick him to replace me?!" Thalia pointed at me.

"Hey-" I began, but at that point I knew the two were off in their own little world. I tried not to feel so offended.

Nico managed a slight smile, probably thinking that Thalia is at least not mad at him anymore, "So-"

"No, I'm still mad at you." Thalia answered quickly before turning to me, "And you too. You knew that he still needed some medical care to that wound of his, yet you agreed to go with him on this mission. I understand that you're an idiot-"

"Don't go blaming on me!" I tried to defend myself.

"Oh sure… and you didn't even bother to wait and explain everything to me before going off on this mission." Thalia scoffed obviously still angry. "Just because I rescued you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you. I'm still completely angry at you for accusing me-"

"Accusing you?" Nico's anger flared for a second, whatever gratefulness he expressed towards Thalia before was forgotten. "When have I ever accused you?!"

"So many times Di Angelo, regarding with my father and regarding with Luke."

"Again with Luke! He's always involve even when he's not involve! It's always him! Can't you just get it in your head that he's not here anymore! You made your choice when you left him! You made your damn choice when you decided to go along with this and he made his damn choice when he choose to side with Kronos. If I ever get the chance I would not hesitate to shoot him." Nico glared angrily at Thalia.

I briefly remembered that Nico had actually let Luke go, sparing his life at the hotel the other day, but right now Nico would probably not appreciated it if I shared that fact with Thalia.

"You guys need to get this sorted out another time because we still have a mission-" I began hoping that the two of them would see some sense. For gods sake! They are trained professional but still manage to bicker at a time like this.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are completely jealous of him!" Thalia glared at Nico.

Nico's face morphed into one of absolute anger. "Of him?! Of the stupid guy that managed to join a terrorist group that is set on killing innocent people. If so, yes… yes Thalia Grace-" He said her last name with emphasis of anger. "I AM COMPLETELY JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVE A BIAS TOWARDS MURDERERS!"

"Ha!" Thalia laughed bitterly. "Murderers?"

Nico pretended to be thinking deeply, "Yes murderers… like hmm… your dad for example. And… oh wait." He laughed. "Luke! Me jealous?! For a girl who's related to a murderer and is completely in love with a murderer? Yep you got me!" Nico snorted out a sarcastic laugh.

"Nico stop it!" I stood between the two of them. "Thalia just calm down. Now is not a good time-"

Thalia balled up her fist, ready to punch him. "Take that back Death Breath!"

"Ooo nicknames! I'm completely scared now."

"Guys this is stupid!" I tried to make them see some sense, in this situation, I didn't know how far their voices can carry but I knew it was only a matter of time before more guards were upon us.

Thalia's fist tightened as she glared at Nico, "I'll show you what real fear is-"

"Real fear?" Nico laughed almost as if he's a mad man. "I'd like to see you try Pinecone face!" He snarled at her. "The last time I ever felt real fear was when my mom died, so what are you going to do? Bring her back from the dead and kill her all over again like what your dad did?!"

"I am not my dad." Thalia glared at him.

"Obviously not, because you are worst, you are nothing but an insufferable, emotionless bitch."

Thalia's fist tightened as she got closer to him. "Take that back."

"Insufferable, murderer bias bitch." Nico sneered.

Thalia's voice got dangerously low as she gripped Nico's vest. "I said… take that back."

"Make me."

I tried to step in to stop them. **"**Maybe we should all just calm down and-"

_BANG!_

A gun shot rang behind me and my heart almost stopped. A shadow stood there, placing her gun back in its holder. "Gods Thalia… you need to seriously chill."

I turned to my left as a guard dropped down dead.

They were both so surprised that all their anger just disappeared. Both Nico and Thalia turned to look at our new shooter.

"I know I'm not as skilled as you guys… but seriously look around before you decide to make a conversation." The shooter said.

"Dammit Percy, I told you to check around-" Thalia began, the anger still lingering in her voice.

"Who are you-?" I began.

The shooter took off her mask and her blond curls fell to her shoulders. Her grey eyes are piercing in the dark room.

In other words, she never looked more beautiful.

"I hate not knowing things and you know it Percy."

~PAGEBREAK~

"Hey! That's my suit!" Thalia glared accusingly at Annabeth.

"I just saved your life." Annabeth grumbled. "You should be glad that I stole your suit."

"You went through my room!" Thalia accused her friend.

"Well obviously, I needed equips to crash a mission since none of you were willing to give me any information." Annabeth glared specifically at me.

I swallowed and looked down. Annabeth scared me worse than Thalia and Nico combined, which is to say a lot.

"I should've noticed something was up when you stopped asking questions." Thalia mumbled to herself.

"So you guys need my help?"

"It's not like we could ditch you." Thalia grumbled.

Annabeth smiled, "It wasn't hard to find you. Your yelling could be heard way back there. There are a few guards coming this way. I suggest we start to get going."

"Well maybe if the Pinecone face over here would stop trying to pick a fight with me-" Nico began obviously still angry.

"My fault?! If anything this is your fault!" Thalia glared at Nico.

"Sure! It was totally my fault that YOU decided to crash my mission-" Nico scoffed.

"Last time I checked, this was also my mission."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"You didn't have to!"

Nico laughed bitterly, "Of course, I'm here to kill Luke, and Luke's life is at stake."

"Luke?" Annabeth's voice came out of nowhere as the two continued arguing. Deciding to delve on her confusion later Annabeth looked at the two agents, "Can you guys stop it!?"

Thalia reached out her fisted and punched Nico square in the face, "You don't know anything Di Angelo."

Thalia reached her arm back to go for another punch but Annabeth stopped her, "Thalia! Enough already! Do you want to get us killed?! You guys have been arguing for almost two minutes, it's only a matter of time before they catch up to us. I don't really care what happened, but as of right now can we focus on getting out alive!"

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell them for the past few minutes." I mumbled under my breath.

Annabeth ignored my comment and continued. "We'll split into two, a direct attack and a sneak attack."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Nico grumbled.

"Since the both of you can't act like mature agents, I'm the only one with enough brains to do this." Annabeth continued ignoring my presence completely.

I mean I understood that Annabeth was mad at me, but this was getting way too much.

Thalia glared at Nico obviously still mad, but this time she was able to keep her anger under control. Maybe suddenly having Annabeth's life at stake, opened up her eyes a bit. "You guys need to learn to check around the room for bugs before discussing the plan."

"And Thalia's ingenious hack into your computer did prove to be helpful." Annabeth smirked.

This time it was Thalia's turn to be surprise, "How did you- you know what… I'm not even going to ask."

Nico finally regain his wits of being outsmarted by two girls, "Fine… two teams, Percy and I will-"

"No." Annabeth suddenly said, her voice indicating that she already thought this out. "They are expecting you and Thalia. It's better if you guys paired up and lead the direct assault, since well… you guys are trained for this thing. If there's anything that I'm good at, it's figuring things out. I'm going to leave the brute force to you guys. I may not know much about all these, but we'll meet you at the heart of this place."

"But you guys are not trained for this-" Nico began probably finding all excuses to stray away from Thalia.

"They won't be expecting a sneak attack if they have already captured the two agents. Considering that Percy and I are just victims of this case, we'll be the last ones that they would expect to break in."

"There is no way I'm going with him." Thalia decided her voice filled with venom. I glanced over at Nico who tried his best not to look so hurt. Despite his harsh words from earlier I could tell that he cared a lot about Thalia.

"If you think I would want to go with you, you've got to be kidding me." Nico retorted back with equal anger, his eyes completely betraying the tone of his voice.

And here I thought my relationship with Annabeth was bad.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in my direction as if asking me the situation of Nico and Thalia. I simply just shrugged, while happy that she's finally acknowledging me, I was a bit fazed at her lack of emotion towards me.

"Fine what else do you guys have in mind?"

Before we could answer, a gun shot rang and I felt a sharp pain on my sides. I knew the bullet proof vest did help, but I couldn't help but fall down from the impact. From my right I heard Annabeth called out my name, "PERCY!"

My vision went blurred for a second. I was only able to see Thalia fighting off the mob of guards, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at Annabeth and Nico who were the only ones to not be captured into the fight.

I looked to my right to see a blur of blond hair approaching Thalia who kept on yelling at Nico to get out. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before she was taken over completely by the guards.

Nico hesitated for a second before pulling me up and dragging Annabeth away from the scene. "Come on!" He half-dragged me through the corridors of the hideout before settling down behind boxes of explosives.

Nico looked at the both of us for a second before dusting off his pants. "Try to get out of here. Percy knows the escape route." He glanced back at the direction that we came from. I could hear the sound of guns going off and couldn't help but worry about Thalia.

I stared at Nico for a second. "You can't just-"

Nico managed a slight smile and I knew that even though they might've been fighting and shouting hateful words at each other just a few minutes before, Nico still cared deeply for Thalia. "She's my partner, and I would risk my life for her."

"There is no way-" I stammered for words. "You- I- I promised Bianca I would protect you, I can't just-"

Nico gave me a crooked grin. "I came back from the dead before; I'll make it out alive, just get out of here Perce."

**Annabeth's POV:**

We dropped down low behind a box, trying to hide away from the guards. It's only been roughly two minutes since Nico had left me here with the Seaweed Brain. Chances are they were already captured…

Not really a good start if you ask me.

I couldn't understand what I was doing. All I knew was that Thalia came home this morning with a grim look on her face and she grabbed her bags and quickly rushed out. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but I knew from the papers she left behind that it was about Percy. Of course, I packed my own share of Thalia's stolen supplies and rushed after her… lucky I did too because they would've died without me.

Now that I was alone with Percy, I wanted nothing more than to yell at him. For being such a stupid idiot! For being such a stupid Seaweed Brain! But… I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. I knew it would not be wise to yell at him when we're trying to keep ourselves hidden, especially since we don't have any particular fighting skills like Nico and Thalia.

Despite being mad at him I could tell that Percy was clearly bothered. Hesitantly I placed my hand on his back and consoled him. "Percy, they'll be okay." I was trying to reassure Percy, but at the same time I was worried about Thalia. It's exactly like her to be sacrificing herself for her friends… I'm even willing to bet that she'll risk her life to make sure that I was safe. "First we need to leave this place, notify someone-"

For a moment I was a bit scared that Percy was having a spasm until his face got this determined look, "We're going in."

"The exit is- wait what?" I stared at Percy. I knew that he was a Seaweed Brain, but both of us lack training and probably wouldn't even make it without the help of the two probably already captured agents.

Percy's face lit up, "The whole plan was to use Nico and Thalia as a distraction wasn't it?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Yes… but-"

Percy's voice got down to a whisper, "They just sped up our plan. They captured Nico and Thalia. Now they are probably expecting us to escape, I'll bet you a million bucks that there will be guards at every exit. Our plan just got sped up a bit... okay maybe a lot." Percy admitted.

"Percy, they could be dead right now, we don't even know-"

Percy looked up as if he suddenly realized something, "Luke…" Percy's eyes narrowed as he stood up carefully searching for any guards. "He'll keep them alive."

There's that name again. I wasn't sure if it was the Luke that I knew at Columbia or not… but with the same tone in Percy's voice, I had a hinting feeling that it was. "Luke…?"

Percy grinned, "I warned you that he was a bad guy." I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't bother. "I know they are still alive." Percy said confidently.

I stared at Percy a bit surprised. He was actually smart when he wanted to be. "Fine, let's say that your assumption is true… what can we do without their guidance? You don't even know what Nico was looking for-"

Percy stared at me as if he was at lost for words, "Well… yeah. I don't care, I'm not letting anything else happen to my friends." He said with a steely look in his face.

"First things first, we get Nico and Thalia out of here." I decided. "I'm pretty sure if we just follow the right hallway it'll lead to the main processing room." I remembered, mentally making a map inside my head. "As for where they are holding Nico and Thalia…"

"Leave that to me. Nico left a tracker on his watch to help us locate one another." Percy added helpfully.

I hesitated for a second, "Are you sure Nico and Thalia will be kept alive?"

Percy nodded confidently, "He won't kill them-"

"Luke?" I asked as Percy nodded, confirming my assumption that this was the Luke Castellan. "You trust him?"

This time it was Percy's turn to hesitate, "Any other situation, I probably won't trust him, but as for now, I'm positive he won't let anything happen to them."

I slowly nodded, "Fine, if you are that sure, we need to get the files first."

"But Nico-"

"You said it yourself that they won't get hurt, if we get the files first, it'll distract the guards attention towards the missing files giving us the perfect escape opportunity."

"But-"

"Do you know where the files are?"

"Well yes but-"

"Good-"

"Annabeth listen to me! We have to get Nico and Thalia first-"

"No you listen to me!" I glared at him, "It's basically a death trap if we decide to rescue Nico and Thalia first. The obvious choice would be to rescue our friends, right now we need a distraction and the best way to get the distraction is to divert their attention to something more important than Nico and Thalia."

Percy stayed silent, he looked like he wanted to argue. "Fine, you have to promise me something though."

"What?"

"If anything goes wrong, you have to find the exit and leave right away…"He looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't help but shiver. "No matter what."

I met his gaze with an equal challenging statement, "I'm not promising anything."

Percy looked like he was about to break, "Annabeth, now is not the time to play hero, I 'm not kidding. This is not your problem. I'm the one that caused this, you have nothing to do with this."

"Yes I do-"

"You could tell me your mom is involve, I don't care. To me, the most important thing right now is to make sure that nothing happens to you. I need you to promise-"

"You can't make me." I said stubbornly.

"I have the directions and tracker, you can't go anywhere without me." He said with equal stubbornness.

"You can't do this!"

"I don't want another death on my shoulders." Percy said grimly.

I felt an anger spark. The selfish bastard only cares about his own guilty conscious. "If you go alone, there will be no shoulders!"

"Annabeth just stop making everything so complicated!" He grumbled.

"I'm making everything complicated?!" I was ready to punch him. Whether or not I actually love Percy, I really wanted to punch him right now. "You were the one that decided to keep all of this from me! The fact that my mom was still alive-"

Percy sighed, "You need to seriously chill!"

I huffed, "Really? You're telling me to _chill_!" A crash sounded from a distance and I heard a gruff voice shouting out commands. I knew that within seconds they would be onto us if we don't make a move fast. I glared at Percy. "See what you did?!"

"So now it's my fault?!"

"If it's not then who is it?"

Percy looked at me accusingly. "It's pretty obvious that you were the one screaming."

"If I remember correctly you were the one making a big deal about leaving me behind." I retorted back.

"If I remember correctly I'm the one making this big of a deal because I care too much about you." Percy said back right away without a moment's thought.

"I never ask you to care for me!"

"It's not like you could pick who you care for." Percy scoffed. "Trust me, if I could, I would've stopped myself from falling in love with you." He mumbled under his breath.

I didn't know what to make of that.

Percy glance quickly over towards the sounds of approaching footsteps, "Are we going to sit here and argue all day or-"

I grabbed his hand. Before sprinting away from arriving footsteps I quickly turned back, "We're not done talking, once we get out of this hellhole, you have some explaining to do." I grumbled before dragging him in the opposite direction.

I could almost imagine Percy grinning behind me as he tightened his hand around mine, "Naturally."

~PAGEBREAK~

"ANNABETH-!"

"Shhh!" I clamped my hand over his mouth and wrestled him down behind a big metal box. "You want to get us killed?"

Percy stared at me. I raised an eyebrow, "Percy, what's your problem?!"

Percy pointed towards the sound of the approaching footsteps, "We're going to have company!" He quickly explained that he already managed to get the files… or at least to him it seems to be the correct files, but at the same time he triggered a trap.

"Here," he handed me the files.

"What are you doing?" I asked as panic got caught in my throat.

"Trust me, the most important thing is to get that file out. You need to get out of here. I- I have a plan." He assured me. "I'll get Nico and Thalia, we'll get out somehow."

"There is no way-"

Percy gave me a small smile, "I have a plan."

He obviously doesn't have a plan. If anything Percy is the last person to ever have a plan about something. I wanted to punch him, I wanted nothing more than to punch that face of his for making me feel as if my brain is having an overload. I knew that nothing I could do will change his mind. His first priority is making sure that I was safe… HE WAS ACTING LIKE I WAS SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!

"No fucking way-"

"All that time you lied to me about who you were… you still owe me a lot-"

"Percy… don't you even try to guilt trap me-"

"You used all my money for your own interest and lived in my house, I could've sued you for fraud. If you want to repay what I've done for you… get out of here. Now."

I knew in my mind that Percy was definitely concerned about me and still loves me despite his claims from before. I was mad at him. I wanted nothing more than to punch his face… but right now, when he's looking at me with those eyes as if there's nothing in the world more important than my safety. As if he would risk his life just to make sure that I was safe.

Without waiting for my answer, Percy crouched up a bit and was about to run off when I called his name."Percy."

Percy turned around for just a second, but that second was just enough for me to lean up and give him a kiss. "Good luck Seaweed Brain."

Percy stared at me for a second, unable to comprehend what I had just done, but I didn't stay long enough to see his expression. Instead I rushed away towards a different hallway. Before disappearing around the corner I heard Percy rushing off making as much noise as possible in the opposite direction, away from the exit that I had mapped out in my head.

I knew what I was supposed to do. Maybe it was a bit altered from my original plan, since Percy decided to be the hero and everything.

I opened my cell phone and grinned. "I have the file and Percy's going straight to the storage room."

"Keep to the plan, we can't have anyone suspecting anything." The voice on the other line told me with a harsh tone.

"You think I'm a dumb blond or something?" I retorted back.

"Whatever, stick to the plan Princess or else they'll all die."

I grumbled a few unpleasant words before answering, "Fine, you just need to do your part and I'll do mine."

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and looked around before following the same path that Percy had taken before.

**I know saying I'm sorry doesn't cover up for the time I've been like gone. But I've recently moved out of my house cause of problems. I'm no longer living with my family anymore because of a certain asshole shit head. **

**I'm just going through mid-life crisis and subtle depression at the moment and I can't bring myself to tell anyone so of course I just write my feelings out. Been doing some poetry and writing out ranting drafts on tumblr without the intention of publishing them because it's dark as fuck… I seriously need to get a mental therapist with all these thoughts in my head….**

**Anyways I'll try to update soon! Promise and I'm having another idea for another story.**

**Merry Belated Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy Halloween… dam how many holidays did I miss….**

**Song: Demons- Imagine Dragons because it's a fucking amazing song and I don't think I love a song as much as I love this one and Imagine Dragons are amazing!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


	48. Author's NoteApology and Preview

**Okay so no amount of apology can get me out of this hellfire of not updating for a fucking long time.**

**But… I apologize. There's just been so much going on including my personal overly dramatic exit of my house to my grandma's house, my grandpa's death, getting yelled at by family members for being inconsiderate, getting yelled at by my teachers for not doing good enough or sleeping in class…**

**Oh yeah, homework, can't fucking forget about homework... because high school teachers are trying to fry students brain out by assigning 5 fucking project over spring break…. **

**Sorry if I sound angry, but yes… I'm fucking pissed at everything in my life at the moment, but don't worry I don't burden anyone with my problems because they are my problems and what's the point of telling my friends if all its going to do is make them pity me**

**Okay enough anonymous rant….**

**I know, it sounds like excuses at this moment, but I really didn't have the urge to update at all, call it writers block if you must, but its reality. And don't worry I'm still continuing this story, but you could say it's on haitus at the moment. Gods.. I hate it as much as you do, I mean this is a partial break in my rule of always finishing my stories**

**Anyways… I love all you guys, I just checked back on fanfiction today and you were all amazing in your reviews (I'm actually reading them all right now) and it makes me happy :) **

**Here's a little preview, and if I manage to get time to update in May, I'll replace this note with an actual chapter, but other than that… here's a preview of what I've written so far… and note, this is subject to change if I suddenly feel it's all weird and tacky later **

**Good luck on testing for those still in high school like me!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's been exactly 5 minutes and counting since Percy left me alone.

I knew exactly where I was going… or at least I had a pretty good idea where I was going.

I knew for a fact that attempting to crash this mission alone was suicide and despite my curiosity, I knew I had a high chance of dying if I just went in there alone. Nico and Thalia may have been the best of the best, but in terms of numbers, this terrorist group had them outnumbered by plenty.

"Where the hell are you?!" My earpiece practically screamed in my ear.

I grimaced before answering, "It takes a while to walk from one room to another." From the other line I could hear Chris Rodriguez trying to calm down his wife.

"Well I don't have all day! What happen to the stroke of genius from the day before?!" Clarisse yelled in my ear.

"Like you said, it was a stroke of genius." I hissed, trying not to make that much noise as I disassemble the machinery. "I'm better with papers and planning, working in the field is not my type of work!"

"Well make use of that brain of yours or I'm leaving-"

"Clarisse calm down." Chris began. "It takes tim-"

"Oh no you don't!" Clarisse yelled blared over the earpiece. "I told you to stay home and take care of Caden-"

"He's over at your mom's house, he'll be fine." Chris voice was barely audible compared to Clarisse loud yells.

"I don't care about that!" Clarisse insisted. I was glad that I decided to get a good quality earpiece, because with Clarisse yelling, I could've been found out a long time ago. "You know what happened the last time you were here-"

"But it's my fault!" Chris tried to reason with his wife.

"Not my fucking problem!"

"And you don't even know how to work all the wires to begin with…" Chris added mumbling quietly as if he's not use to talking back to Clarisse.

"I don't-"

"He's right Clarisse, I know a bit about mechanics, but Chris is probably the best person for this kind of job." I cut in before Clarisse could go on another yelling rant.

"ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Clarisse answered in a frustrated tone before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Percy better make sure he's prepared to get his ass kicked, cause he's getting a fucking ass beating when I see his face again."

"You can tell him yourself later." I tried to sound a bit optimistic.

Clarisse just sighed as Chris's voice came through the receiver, "Annabeth, you have another 15 minutes to wire everything together and we'll rendezvous at location B."

I nodded despite knowing that they couldn't see me, "Tell me what to do."

"Okay, first…" Chris went on giving me instructions as I stored them inside my head, while my hand worked on disabling each piece of machinery through his instructions. Even though Clarisse is the strength of this mission, I was glad that Chris decided to come along. With a profession in machinery, he was a great help at moments like these.

"I got it." I said after he had finished giving me the information.

"We'll surround the exits, all you need to do is shut down all their weapon supplies and resources." Chris added. "Good luck Annabeth."

The line went dead and in that moment, I felt completely alone.


	49. Escaping to get Captured

Chapter 47: Escaping to get Captured

**Disclaimer: "OMG UPDATE" OMG UPDATE! You are just like Rick Riordan leaving us hanging like this. Unfortunately guys I am not Rick Riordan, but damn doesn't it feel good to be back :) I own nothing!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's been exactly 5 minutes and counting since Percy left me alone.

I knew exactly where I was going… or at least I had a pretty good idea where I was going.

I knew for a fact that attempting to crash this mission alone was suicide and despite my curiosity, I knew I had a high chance of dying if I just went in there alone. Nico and Thalia may have been the best of the best, but in terms of numbers, this terrorist group had them outnumbered by plenty.

"Where the hell are you?!" My earpiece practically screamed in my ear.

I grimaced before answering, "It takes a while to walk from one room to another." From the other line I could hear Chris Rodriguez trying to calm down his wife.

"Well I don't have all day! What happen to the stroke of genius from the day before?!" Clarisse yelled in my ear.

"Like you said, it was a stroke of genius." I hissed, trying not to make that much noise as I disassemble the machinery. "I'm better with papers and planning, working in the field is not my type of work!"

"Well make use of that brain of yours or I'm leaving-"

"Clarisse calm down." Chris began. "It takes tim-"

"Oh no you don't!" Clarisse yelled blared over the earpiece. "I told you to stay home and take care of Caden-"

"He's over at mom's house, he'll be fine." Chris voice was barely audible compared to Clarisse loud yells.

"I don't care about that!" Clarisse insisted. I was glad that I decided to get a good quality earpiece, because with Clarisse yelling, I could've been found out a long time ago. "You know what happened the last time you were here-"

"But it's my fault!" Chris tried to reason with his wife.

"Not my fucking problem!"

"And you don't even know how to work all the wires to begin with…" Chris added mumbling quietly as if he's not use to talking back to Clarisse.

"I don't-"

"He's right Clarisse, I know a bit about mechanics, but Chris is probably the best person for this kind of job." I cut in before Clarisse could go on another yelling rant.

"ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Clarisse answered in a frustrated tone before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Percy better make sure he's prepared to get his ass kicked, cause he's getting a fucking ass beating when I see his face again."

"You can tell him yourself later." I tried to sound a bit optimistic.

Clarisse just sighed as Chris's voice came through the receiver, "Annabeth, you have another 15 minutes to wire everything together and we'll rendezvous at location B."

I nodded despite knowing that they couldn't see me, "Tell me what to do."

"Okay, first…" Chris went on giving me instructions as I stored them inside my head, while my hand worked on disabling each piece of machinery through his instructions. Even though Clarisse is the strength of this mission, I was glad that Chris decided to come along. With a profession in machinery, he was a great help at moments like these.

"I got it." I said after he had finished giving me the information.

"We'll surround the exits, all you need to do is shut down all their weapon supplies and resources." Chris added. "Good luck Annabeth."

The line went dead and in that moment, I felt completely alone.

~PAGEBREAK~

I ran away from the guards. _'Close call'_ I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I struggled to keep my breathing under control. I finished rewiring all the camera and security system, shut down their weapons and resources, and now all I needed to do was to get the information in my hands and get my friends out of here.

From behind me, I could hear the approaching sound of footsteps. I flinched until I heard the sound of the voice. "You're late." She deadpanned.

I smiled, "You made it."

"Did you finish with everything?" Chris asked with a hopeful tone.

"Unless I'm mistaken, we have about ten seconds before the guards discovered that their weaponries have been tampered with.

"You better be right about what you said before Chase." Her eyes glared with great intensity.

I knew what she meant. I accidentally (purposely) told her that Kronos was definitely responsible for her best friend's death. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether or not that information would work, but within a couple hours I got a call back from Clarisse with an agreement to help me get to the bottom of this thing.

I threw her the files that I gathered right after I closed off all the resource and weapon within this place, "Enough proof for you?"

Clarisse quickly skimmed over the report before clenching her hands. The brunette-haired girl eyes blazed with pure hatred as if she was about to vaporize the paper, "Kronos' going to pay."

Suddenly the lights started to flash and the sound of yells and shouts could be heard from all direction. "That's our signal!" Clarisse said over the chaotic noise as she ran straight ahead. "Come on!"

I followed Clarisse and Chris, carefully looking to my sides. I knew that Clarisse had her team infiltrate the premises already, but with everyone dressed in black I couldn't tell who's the good guy and who's the bad.

"Well well well… If it isn't Pallas."

I turned around quickly to come face to face with a man holding a gun at my head. I looked down the corridor that Clarisse and Chris had ran down earlier and knew that they were long gone. I cursed under my breath. I had overestimated my physical abilities. With all that running beforehand, there was no way that I could've kept up with them.

"Still the same filthy mouth as before huh?" The man continued before raising his eyebrow. "You haven't changed at all."

"I don't know you."

The man laughed, his gold eyes pierced my soul, "The car accident years ago must've tampered with your memory huh?" He leveled his gun, "You stayed hidden well Pallas-"

I knew he was talking about my mother's accident with Percy's car.

"I'm not Pallas." I glared at him.

"Those grey eyes, that blond hair… I would recognize the top agent anywhere." He glared at me.

I was taken back, but the news didn't take me by much surprised. I should've expected it. They did say my mother was still alive… it was only right for her to be a top secret agent.

I knew I should've been scared, but the way he mentioned the car accident years ago, it was like he was the cause of it. I was curious and angry.

The man bends down for a better view of me. I got a clear view of his appearance. Blond hair with blond eyes, making him look charismatic in a rather sinister way. He probably would've looked better if his face didn't look like it was chopped into a million pieces. His mouth curled up in a cruel smile as if he's used to everything being under his control. The person in control… it didn't take long for me to figure who this guy was…

"Kronos." I managed.

"So you are Pallas." He smiled, but his smile made him look like a maniac, a madman. In other words, he was totally insane.

I don't even know the man, but he somehow manages to ruin a portion of my life.

"Sir." A familiar voice called out from the corner.

I turned around to see the familiar blond hair and blue eyed friend that I first met on the airport so long ago. Luke completely ignored me as he reported to Kronos, "We've sent guards to make sure everything is running properly."

"Good." Kronos said with ease. He acted like he had already won, like he had already achieved his goal. He acted like he had all the time in the world. The older man turned to me, "I would love to see the terror in your eyes as I annihilate the agency to pieces with your invention of course."

"Her invention?" Luke suddenly perked up and looked at me in surprised as if noticing for the first time that I was here. "But she's Annabeth-" I don't know if Luke was a good or bad guy, but I tried to tell him to shut up. "-the invention was built by Pallas."

Kronos narrowed his eyes at me, "So a new identity?"

If he thinks I'm Pallas, so be it. I wasn't planning on correcting him anymore if it meant my life would be at risk. I had a feeling that if I wasn't any use to him, he would've killed me on the spot.

I let out a breath of relief. I'm just glad that this guy was just stupid enough to assume that I just took on a new identity. "It's a world of lies and secrets Kronos." I could only hope that no one could hear the panic in my voice.

Luke studied me. It made me nervous but Kronos on the other hand seem to bought the lies.

"I see…" He studied me. He squinting his eyes despite being up close to my face. I realized with a start that he was partially blind.

"Annabeth… you're Pallas?" Luke asked, still surprised and recovering from his shock. "But-"

I looked at him, hoping to convey a message. I want to believe that Luke was not a bad guy. At least I'm hoping that our friendship was actually real to an extent. I had no idea what he was doing with a person like Kronos, but I trusted in Percy's words. Luke was a bad guy… yes, but Percy trusted him to not kill Thalia and Nico and that was enough for me.

"And you're a servant to this crap head." I retorted back, a bit angry. I didn't know whether or not he used me to get close to Percy or was it my mother, or was it just because he was sincere, but I wasn't taking any more chances.

Luke stayed silent as if debating something in his head.

Kronos grinned, "I told you before during our most recent encounter, that I will find you. Posing as a university student…" He shook his head amusingly. "You could've done better than that."

I ignored Kronos and turned to Luke, "Where are my friends?" I glared at him.

Kronos intervened, "He doesn't answer to you. With the way your agency mistreated his parents… I don't think he'll be answering to anyone of your sort anytime soon."

I glared at Kronos, "Last I check, I wasn't talking to you."

Luke looked shocked, his face held an unrecognizable emotion but for a second he hesitated and turned to Kronos. "Sir, I'm going to check on the prisoners…" Luke took a second to look over at me, "To make sure they are still alive…" Staring back at Kronos he added, "… and hopefully extract some information from them."

I was rest assured. I didn't know what changed Luke's mind, but from the moment I entered the room, he seemed to be fighting with himself over something, but the way he directed that answer toward me…

"Go." Kronos said without looking over. The gold-eyes man observed me. "So, let's make this easy. I really don't want to go through the torture like we did before."

I tried not to look scared… but torture? He tortured my mom?!

"What torture?" I scoffed, betraying the fear and anger that's circulating in my head.

Kronos laughed, "Some things just never change huh?" He took out a knife, "I don't suppose you remember this knife?"

"If it's retaining a memory of you, I don't think it should be remembered." I glared at him.

"You should be honored that I find pleasure in those snarky comment of yours, or else you'd be dead by now." Kronos warned me.

I could tell that I was really pushing it, but at the same time, I know that he can't kill me… at least not yet… not until he finds out I'm not my mother. "I dare you to hurt me. You can't find out anything."

"You really think that I wouldn't hurt you Pallas?" He raised up the bronze knife and slash across my face. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. It wasn't a killing blow, but I could feel the tears that are threatening to fall. "After all you caused me… you think I can't hurt you?!"

I grimaced, holding back the pain that's on my face, "One slash," I glared at him, trying to remember how my mother had probably felt years ago. "And you think that I'll spill out everything to you?"

"You think I'm just going to slice you once?! You really think that I would let you live in peace after you ruined my life. You caused me this!" He pointed towards his scarred up face. "You caused this! After you completely destroyed my old place, my health was in critical state. My face had to endure through a long process of healing and regenerating. My eyesight, tampered with, but don't worry I can still see you. But on the other hand, I have to thank you. Your little explosion allowed me to see the weapon that you had created… or to be more precise, what your friend Quintus has created before he died a horrible death, leaving all his life work to me."

I had no idea what nonsense this guy was talking about. However I was smart enough to figure that my mom did a bunch of crazy stuff with her life. Stuff that she never even told me.

What can I say? Curiosity kills the cat.

"Quintus… then tell me what does Percy Jackson have to do with all this?" I said playing my part and trying to find out more information.

"He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He saw too much as a kid. His acquaintance with Quintus already guarantees him a death sentence. He holds the key to my plan. But it's not only that, now that I have the mastermind herself, he is no use and would be disposed of accordingly along with his friends." Kronos pressed the metal of the gun against my forehead.

"He has nothing to do with this then-"

"Oh how you have changed." Kronos's laugh was like a metallic blade through my head. "A few more innocent lives doesn't matter. After all, it's because of your association with the government that so many innocent lives were killed. How does one more make a difference?"

I said nothing.

"I would normally have someone else escort you, but given the circumstances, the magnificent Pallas should get the first row seat at her catastrophic inventions." Kronos steered me down the corridor.

The main room amazed me. Despite being in a life or death situation, I have to admit that the internal designs were amazing. It's saddening to see that such beautiful structures held this sort of messed up logic.

Kronos laughed, "What is it with you and having Percy Jackson being involved?"

I looked surprised, "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Pallas." Kronos smiled cruelly. "Actually if I remember correctly it was because of you that he got acquainted to Quintus in the first place. You made the kid's life a living hell." Kronos sounded almost sympathetic.

I just stayed silent. For once I was at complete lost on where Kronos was getting at.

"You killed his stepdad." Kronos grinned as if he's insane. "Right in front of his eyes and told him to forget it. Told him to play the innocent kid, until he couldn't stand it anymore and so he ran away from home and became a fake child terrorist when it was actually your agency chasing after him… Interesting case that kid is huh?" Kronos paced around me. "He met Quintus, the only man who was able to explain everything to the twelve year old kid, why his hated stepfather was killed in cold blood. Percy Jackson went back to his normal life, not telling a single soul of the information he had acquire, important information like the location of your base." Kronos mused.

I tried not to let the surprise show on my face. I knew that Percy had dark secrets, but I never thought that it stretches all the way back to his childhood like that. Despite my surprise, I tried to come up with an appropriate response. "And you tortured him. You kept tailing him, up until now." I glared at Kronos, finally able to get a bit of a glimpse on Percy's life. "He's trying to move on and you're here-"

"Are you any better Pallas? You went back into his life to make sure that he won't spill anything about your so called agency." Kronos pointed out. "I need information and you are using him because you can't disclose that information… face it… you're no better than I am."

I glared at Kronos. I knew that Pallas was my mom, but at the time I'm still having a hard time believing that my mom lived in this world. A world of lies and secrets.

"I'll let you live. Just long enough to see the precious agency destroyed. As for the time being, I'll get acquainted with Percy Jackson and tell him how you completely destroyed his childhood… maybe I won't need the two agent to spill, I'll just rely on Mr. Jackson." Kronos smiled before cuffing my hands together.

**Percy's POV**

Saying that I was stupid was an understatement, when I left Annabeth over there alone, I had no idea. No plan at all… well except for one… I patted my pocket.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yes sir, I have the location of their main base of operations." Gabe said into his earpiece. His fingers slid across a silver coin. "It's encrypted into some kind of technology. No sir, I don't know what it is… but Pallas seems intent on getting it back."_

_I stood behind the door listening in on the conversation._

"_Yes sir, Quintus created this to rival with Pallas' technology." _

_Another pause and Gabe stood up to walk over to his computer. "The boy has Quintus location and I'll make him tell you."_

_I shuddered. I knew who Quintus was… an old man who have helped me escape Gabe's grip a few times. _

"_Soon as he tells me, I'll send you the location and the image."_

_Gabe played around with the computer for a few more second before another picture popped up. A picture of a coin, a silver coin marked by an owl._

"_The Mark of Athena. The very essence that can override Pallas' technology." _

_I stared at the coin, I knew where it was… it was with me. Quintus told me to keep it safe no matter what. _

"_No sir, the agency does not know my whereabouts-"_

"_Gabriel Ugliano hands up before we shoot.." A female's voice tore through my thoughts._

_Gabe turned around slowly. "Well… well, if it isn't Pallas." Then faster than my eye can anticipate, he pulled out his own gun. _

_I squinted through the peep hole and heard three shot, rang loud and clear as Gabe dropped down dead._

_*End of Flashback*_

Let's just say it didn't help that she totally dropped the bomb on me when she kissed me. Not that a kiss scared me or anything, but I was completely sure that Annabeth had wanted nothing to do with me.

'_We've kissed before…'_ I reminded myself.

Did she actually still love me like Thalia had said before? Or…?

I shook my head. I can't afford to be thinking about stuff like this. Creeping into the room, I saw Luke Castellan towering over Thalia.

"Thalia." Luke's voice rang through the corridors.

His eyes lingered on Thalia. Thalia on the other hand, just looked plain furious and pissed off.

I snuck behind the corner, trying to look for Nico but he was nowhere to be found.

"LET ME OUT! I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS! SEND IT TO HELL! I'LL LET YOU MEET WITH SATAN IF YOU DON'T FUCKING GET ME OUT OF THESE!" Thalia yelled as she struggled against the cuffs, her eyes tearing up. "YOU ASSHOLE! FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I LEFT AND YOU DECIDED TO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND JOIN SOME FUCKING TERRORIST GROUP!"

Typical Thalia, even in a situation like this, she still manages to cuss her mouth off.

"Why did you leave?" Luke suddenly asked.

Thalia stopped her rant and looked at Luke. "Maybe it was to get away from a fucking asshole like yourself." She glared at him.

"I thought you were dead…" He said quietly. "You could've left a message, a note." Luke said after studying Thalia for a moment. "Just something to tell me that you were coming back."

"Where is Nico!?" Thalia yelled.

"He's in questioning." Luke answered. "Thalia… I don't want to hurt you. Kronos, he just want to get rid of the agency. You could help-"

"I'm not helping a bastard like you!" Thalia spat.

"All those times we talked about how the agency treated us like shit! They told me you were dead!"

"And I see you have changed… a lot." Thalia glared at him. "I don't even know you anymore."

"Yes you do." Luke tried to maintain his calm composure. "I'm still the same guy-"

"YOU KILLED PEOPLE! Luke I knew it was you who hijacked Percy's car. The Luke I knew didn't kill people!" Thalia screamed.

"So what?!" Luke scoffed trying to hide his pain. His eyes were brimmed red, "You're going back to your boyfriend?"

Thalia glared at Luke, "He was a better boyfriend that you'll ever be." Thalia struggled against the bounds, "The agency is shit, but they take care of stuff. They paid for your mother's hospital bills-"

"Oh yeah, they told my mom to complete the mission that destroyed her life then it was 'great job, now have a nice life with your new disabled state' who the fuck does that?!"

"I don't care! All I know is that you're doing the wrong thing-"

"There's no wrong thing Thalia. It's just opposing view! I might be the right one! What if destroying the agency is the right thing to do!? What have they ever done for us except made our lives horrible?" Luke slammed the table on his right.

"Even if the agency might be wrong, it doesn't give you a right to put millions of lives at risk." Thalia glared at him.

Luke quickly turned to Thalia. "I'm sorry for what I did-"

Thalia scoffed, "Really? You're finally sorry?! You think it's just because you're sorry that everything is going to be fine?! Kronos is a fucking terrorist! He's going to destroy this world with the agency's weapons and intelligence."

"No he's not." Luke insisted. "He only wants to destroy the agency. The same agency that doesn't give a damn about what we are feeling. He's not going to harm anyone innocent. Just because he goes against the agency wishes, they made him out to be a terrorist. The real terrorist is the agency themselves!"

"Are you any better than Luke? You're turning against your dad. You're turning against your old friends that used to be in the agency. You turned against me." Thalia said quietly.

Luke stayed silent. "You don't understand." Luke said quietly after a while. "Kronos group was the only place that made me feel like I am something. Did you know about the crap I get back in Connecticut because of my crazy mom and my fucking dad that don't give a fuck about anything?!" He stared at her as if trying to get her to understand.

For once in my life I didn't bother eavesdropping any longer, instead I creep around the other side and tried to reach Thalia-

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around and almost slapped myself.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Luke you seriously need to keep better watch around the perimeters." The girl who managed to capture me said disapprovingly.

Luke sighed, "He's no threat Kellie-" I wasn't sure if Luke really think that or he was just trying to get Kellie away from me at this point.

"Kronos want information." The girl said smugly as she studied me. The two talked in low voices as Luke subconsciously glanced over at us every now and then. Kellie walked close to me, her smell was almost intoxicating. The Kellie girl was beautiful, almost like the dangerously beautiful type. "You know about the agency huh?"

My brain went into panic mood. I was warned years ago that people were after me because I had information. I knew the information and I swore on my life that I would never spill. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about, what makes you think I know information about the agency you guys are crazy about?"

"Oh come on." Kellie urged.

"Kellie stop it. You're messing everything up." Luke said, obviously annoyed with this girl. If I didn't know any better I would've assumed that Luke was hesitating.

Kellie laughed then gave a cold glare, "Since you can't carry out your job, it's only mandatory that I do mine." She bend down, face level with mine. "If you can tell me your little secret, I'll let you go. No harm done."

I stayed quiet, trying to keep a calm head. I remember all those time as a kid running from state to state just to be safe. A shudder passed through my body as I remembered how Quintus told me of the tragic consequence of knowledge. Then I remembered Quintus being dragged away by a couple men in black suits. I remember a scary woman approaching me and warning me to keep my mouth shut or harm will come to my mother.

For once I was thankful for Thalia's impulsive mouth.

"He doesn't know anything!" Thalia yelled. "Percy doesn't even know the agency exist, I'm the one that you want to deal with!"

Kellie walked over to Thalia, "And you are?"

Thalia spit in her face, "Why should I even tell a piece of shit like you?"

Kellie slapped Thalia across the face. Thalia didn't even flinch at the contact.

"KELLIE!" Luke suddenly shouted and pushed Kellie away from Thalia. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luke's eyes grew worried and a look of panic crossed his face. The look disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Thalia scoffed as if not bothered by the pain, "Is that the best you got? You're going to get your ass whipped."

Kellie turned around to give Thalia another slap but was immediately stopped by Luke, "Listen here, she's my prisoner, and I need her alive. So if you even dare to touch a hair on her face…" He let that threat hung in the air.

"Whatever." Kellie glared at him. "Kronos is calling for you, so you better have some information ready."

"I will report to Kronos when I'm finished," Luke glared at her.

Right as Kellie left the room, Luke turned to me, "Why the hell do you always show up at the worst possible moment?" He glared at me.

I glared at him. I was already pissed at what he did to Annabeth, hell I was pissed at how he was involved with the club "Ruin Percy Jackson's Life".

"You're not going to answer me?" He asked again.

"What? Do I have to?" I glared at him.

"Well…" Luke shrugged. "It's really your choice. You can tell me and get out of here alive or die."

"Luke shut up!" Thalia yelled at him. "Stop bringing more people into this!"

"First the Di Angelo guy, now him?" Luke said obvious jealousy creeping into his voice.

'Really? Is that the best you got?" Thalia challenged.

"I'm not here to argue with you. My job is to get information from him." Luke directed his glance towards me.

"Good luck with that. There is no way I'm talk to a douchebag like you." I scoffed.

"I told you many times, he doesn't know anything." Thalia stubbornly said. "If you had any sense, you would realize that he's only here because Nico dragged him into here. The person you want to torture is me."

Luke laughed without humor. "What makes you think I want to torture you? I'm doing all of this for us! To get the recognition from the agency and overpower their reign of corruption."

"You're the one that's corrupted Luke." Thalia spat.

"I am not-"

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE!" Thalia yelled back. "The agency is shit, but they are better than this suicidal bombing terrorist group you got involved with, just like your mom, you're their pawn-"

"I'm here on my own accord no one-" Luke began.

"Except your mom had a sense of goodness in her heart, you're only doing this for selfish reasons!"

"THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT ANYONE RELATED TO THE AGENCY! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! THEY TOOK MY MOM AWAY FROM ME! THEN THEY FORCED YOU TO GO-"

"Oh you didn't know? Did you know that this group was responsible for the death of millions of people? Did you know that they were the prime suspects for your mom's hallucinations and mental state? Did you even know why I was sent away?" Thalia glared at him.

"I don't care-" Luke began but he sounded unsure.

"Do you even know where you mom is even at? Have you even visited her in the past few years since I left?!" Thalia yelled at him. "She's dead Luke. The mother that you tried so hard to run away from while taking revenge for, she's gone! Your wonderful terrorist group, tried to pry information out of her and it resulted in her death. Do you want me to go into detail of how it happened?!" Thalia glared at him. "Don't you go bullshitting about this as a revenge plot against the agency because there is nothing to avenge except for a dead person."

Luke stared for a second at the ground then looked up at Thalia. "What did you say?"

"Your mom is dead, she's been dead! What lies have they been feeding you? They are taking good care of your mom? That's bullshit! They sent an assassin to kill off your mom Luke! She's dead! And if you had the decently to even bothered to visit her instead of sending lousy checks for her medical bills you would've known!"

Luke stayed silent, staring intently at Thalia as if his mind haven't comprehended her words yet.

Before he could provide an answer to Thalia, I heard the door open from behind me and Luke turned around. "Sir." Luke quickly bowed respectfully and stared at Thalia for a second. "I'll go check on the process of interrogation on Agent Di Angelo." He gave Thalia another glance before rushing out.

I didn't bother checking for Thalia's state because as the man walked closer and I was able to catch a better glimpse of his face. "You're-" I couldn't even speak.

The man looked at me as if noticing me for the first time. "Ah… the famous Percy Jackson is it? You know… you're getting yourself into a lot of trouble. But how about we save the trouble and you could give me the Mark of Athena that you've kept hidden for Pallas for so long."

I looked at the man. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying. All I could do was stare at the million, possibly trillion of stiches on his face. If anything this was what I imagined a real demon would look like. "You're… you are-"

"Satan? The Devil? The Crooked One?" The man laughed. It was not even a nice one. "Bring in Pallas."

My eyes went wide as I stared at Thalia who held the same look. "You are fucking with me." Thalia growled at the man, her tone indicted no surprise at the man's remark. "Pallas is dead." I knew Thalia was keeping up the charades, but the way the man talked, I knew it was useless. He knew Pallas was still alive.

The man raised an amused eyebrow, "I'm guessing your agency told you nothing Thalia Grace… or you're obviously just pretending, seeing that you've been living with Pallas for the past month."

Thalia flinched. Even I was surprised, Thalia's been living with Pallas? But she's been living with Annabet-

He quickly stepped aside and the person standing beside him, "Annabeth." I said quietly to myself. No one heard me, but Annabeth looked towards my way, her eyes trying to tell me something… but what?

"May I welcome Pallas." The man smiled.

"You have me Kronos." Annabeth said with an air of authority. "Let them go."

Kronos grinned, "I don't know. I'm quite enjoying this. You're in bonds. Members of the agency are trapped and can be killed as soon as I give the command."

I stared at Annabeth whose face was set as stone. Whatever anxiety she has expressed from before was gone under a cold mask. "You can't complete it without my help. I have knowledge and information that you will never think of. You can't kill me… no, you won't kill me because I am Pallas, the original mastermind of the agency and the brain that you need to get your organization into power."

He surveyed around the room. "This is what I wanted Pallas. Power and total domination. With the take down of the agency I can have all of that. Everyone will be living under my reign and no one… not even you… will stop me. I'll give you one last choice, to either join me, or perish along with your friends."

Thalia blinked twice.

"You're kidding me. You're not that blind are you? I mean… I understand the chopped into a million face and going through a billion plastic surgery to get that priceless face of yours, but last I checked Pallas was not in her twenties. You're a fucking idiot." Thalia spat her face filled with anger.

I stared at Thalia. Anyone could tell that I was probably the dumbest person here but Thalia's comment completely breaks the scale of stupidity. "Thalia what the hell are you saying?!" I exclaimed.

Kronos turned around to face Thalia. His face registered completely shock. For a terrorist mastermind, Kronos was pretty careless… but that doesn't mean Thalia could point it out blankly just like that.

Kronos laughed, "Oh how clueless you are towards the secrets of your agency. I understand that you are the head's daughter-"Thalia flinched. "But it looks like he doesn't care enough to stop you from walking into your death… even lying to you."

Thalia kept a straight face, "Do I need to repeat myself?!" Thalia's face turned into the 'don't mess with me or die' and glared at the older man. "YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. IDIOT!"

"You know it's probably not the best time to be cussing your mouth off when your hands are in bonds." Kronos began before Thalia laughed.

"Old man, you're fucking shit. Actually no… your thinking is fucking shit. Everything about you is fucking shit, but no you don't give a crap. You destroyed that idiot-" Thalia motioned towards me, "-fucking life. You made Annabeth go without a mother figure in her life because Pallas was so fucking caught up in your affairs. You made me join the fucking agency that I never wanted to get involved with. You made Luke joined your fucking terrorist group and turn against his father. You caused his mother's death! WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!"

Kronos smiled as he saw Thalia struggling behind her bonds. Kronos grinned and leaned down to meet eye-level with Thalia. "Ah… lots of spirit, I can see why Castellan was hesitant in killing you, but no matter… and in answer to your question, I want power. That's all." He said it so calmly that I felt sick. "Thalia Grace… it's a shame that you don't know the story behind your mother's death."

"You shut the fuck up-"

"She was a starlet? Right?" Kronos smiled as Thalia stayed silent. "Beautiful lady, if I remembered correctly, but ahh…. Right after her affair with your father, did you remember what happened? It was right after your brother was born."

Thalia's face was unlike anything I've ever seen before. "You pig-"

"She turned into an alcoholic right?" Thalia didn't answer and Kronos continued. "Your father left her, and in the end it resulted in her own death... by the hands of your father's enemy. Isn't it ironic that he's working together with the person who killed his lover? Or that you're working with the son of your mother's murderer?" Kronos laughed as Thalia stared hard at the ground. He knew he had hit a sore place in the agent. Kronos didn't just use force to get everything under his control, he destroys them mentally. Even someone as strong as Thalia… crumbled under his words. "Now you see why I want to destroy your father? He caused people so much pain. I just want justice for those people and the only way to get that justice is to attain power. You see…? This is why I want power."

"You don't want power you swine." Thalia glared at Kronos.

"I'm trying to avoid casualties here, but you're not making it easy for me."

"Casualties my ass!" Thalia spat. "You want to avoid casualties? How about let go of this whole madman scheme and go back to your hellhole!"

"I'll make you a deal Agent Grace. I won't kill anyone in the agency, but I want their whole system to collapse. I want them to suffer the consequences of all their sins. I want THEM out of power."

"And what? You in power?"

Kronos grinned. "That's actually a pretty good suggestion." He leaned down to level with Thalia's battered form. "But no one will be in power once all of them are eliminated, it'll be equal grounds… of course with slight changes with the world power."

"That's fucking chaos." Thalia gritted her teeth to keep from yelling.

"Your choice. I gave you a once in a lifetime offer of getting back at your dad and live a happy life with Agent Di Angelo… or Castellan." Kronos smirked knowing he got under her skin.

Thalia stared at Kronos, for a second it looked as if she's going to give in, but her face hardened. "Get your fucking head screwed on right before you talk to me again."

Kronos shrugged. "Have it your way, I'll leave you to rot with Agent Di Angelo in the interrogation room. I can't have you messing up my own interrogation with Jackson and Ms. Fake Pallas." He raised a gun.

"STOP!" I yelled knowing what he was about to do as Thalia's eyes went wide. "KRONOS YOU FUCKING ASS! STOP YOU CAN'T-"

"I can't? I'm not going to kill her yet." Kronos grinned.

"CAUSE YOU FUCKING CAN'T-"

_SWISH!_

Thalia's head drooped down as blood oozed from her left shoulder.

My eyes turned towards the older man. "What the hell did you-"

"She's asleep. Painful and effective. I like this gun." Kronos smiled. "She'll be in so much pain when she wakes up that it'll be impossible for her not to spill."

"NAKAMURA!" Kronos yelled. Immediately a guy in an eye-patch rushed in. "Take her to Castellan while I deal with these fools."

The guy nodded and quickly untied Thalia and carried her out.

It was only me and Annabeth… both of us without any training.

Kronos turned to Annabeth and I knew she was next. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I had no idea where the rush of courage came from, but seeing Annabeth trembling in fear just…

Kronos ignored me and turned to Annabeth. "Tell me then," He directed his words towards Annabeth, "Let's say Pallas is your mother… then you would know where she is… wouldn't you?"

"Kronos, I'm the one with the real information."

"Let me ask you Jackson, did you even disclose that information to me yet?" Without even looking over, Kronos swung the butt of his knife in his hand right into my stomach. My slight blurred for a second before I was able to grasp what he is saying.

I coughed out some blood, "Just… leave her alone!"

His eyes got a gleam in them as if he was on to something. He turned back to Annabeth. "What kind of mother would let her daughter die?"

"My mother is dead!" Annabeth glared at him, the quiver was more controlled in her voice as she answered.

"I don't know… my sources say differently." Kronos mused.

"I said leave her alone! She doesn't even know anything! Didn't you want the information from Quintus Kronos?! You already messed up her life enough by killing off her mother!" I yelled at the dangerous man.

Kronos directed his attention to me, "Well then Jackson, would you like to tell me everything you know then?" His eyes gleamed as if he finally figured everything out.

I didn't answer his question, "I told you to leave her alone!"

Kronos grinned, "She means this much to you? How about we make a deal? Let's say Pallas is dead. You're the only one with the information that I need then right?"

I knew what was coming. I knew exactly what was coming.

"How about this? She gets to live and you… you tell me the information that I want to know."

"i… I…" For once I didn't know what to say.

"What's more important? The life of your friends? Or the fate of the agency? You pick Jackson." Kronos smiled almost too kindly. "I'll let the both of you go. I only wanted the agency. You can go after you tell me this. You won't be hounded by the agency and I get what I want. What do you say?"

I stayed silent.

I wasn't budging… yet.

And he knew it.

Kronos raised the knife in his hand. "I've always liked being dramatic. Maybe you just need a bit of a boast." The gun was held in its holster attached to his pants. He wasn't going to kill Annabeth… yet…

_*Flashback*_

"_Percy, you have to do this." Nico reminded me for the millionth time. He was trying to convince me to go against the agency's verdict… whatever it meant._

"_Couldn't we just let the agency handle this alone? Why does it have to include me?" I whined. I didn't care if I sounded like a kid. I just wanted a normal life again. A normal life where I was the head of my father's company and living the life as a bachelor. Back on the topic of work, I could only hope that Emily is handling work okay and I still couldn't believe that I trusted the Stolls to handle the company for a couple weeks._

"_I can't believe I'm feeding your already huge ego, but you are the one that Kronos want." Nico explained. "Plus there is no one that I would trust to be my partner."_

"_You know there's Thal-"_

_Nico sent me a glare that immediately got me to shut up. _

"_What's the point of doing this? Just give Kronos what he wants! Like you said before, he isn't going to kill everyone." I sighed._

_Nico laughed. He actually laughed… well more of a sarcastic laugh. "He isn't going to kill everyone because everyone that he wants killed would've already been killed. All the rebels and people like you and me would be eliminated."_

"_What is his goal even? This doesn't make any sense."_

"_It doesn't have to make sense. That guy is a total psychopath! He is simply power hungry, he wants control of everything and will stop at nothing to get it!" Nico explained. "You want to know what exactly happened four years ago?"_

_I didn't have to ask to know that he was talking about the car accident._

"_LBC, the guy that we're going to meet if you agree, he was the one who killed Silena and Beckendorf! It's not Rachel, it's not the agency, it's not you! This is all part of Kronos plan! Don't be a fucking idiot Percy. You want to know why Silena and Beckondorf was killed? Silena was a spy for Kronos. I'll deny ever saying this but Beckendorf was one of the top providers of the agency. He helped us developed all those technology!"_

"_Nico, I know you're pissed off but sprouting shit-" I didn't want to believe anything Nico is saying, it was way too bizarre._

"_I'm not talking shit! Silena was the spy for Kronos, she was using Beckendorf for a time being to get into the agency's secrets-"_

"_But she was in love with Beckendorf!" I tried to argue. I didn't want my last memory of Silena to be one of a traitor to the man she was supposed to marry._

"_She did love Beckendorf." Nico said grimy. "That's the reason why they died in that accident." Nico frowned. "Actually it wasn't the accident that killed them like you had thought, rather it was a bullet wound that had killed them. Beckendorf who probably tried to shield Silena from an oncoming bullet form LBC and Silena who later died of a second bullet."_

"_You're not making any sense."_

"_Silena love Beckendorf, Perce. She betrayed Kronos and fed them false information to save Beckendorf's life. But it's pretty obvious what would then happen to her. Anyone who stands in Kronos way would be killed without hesitation. The guy that we're meeting, he's one of the most trusted man of Kronos and he was the one who carried out the attack on Silena."_

_I stared at Nico. "Silena's and Beckendorf's death then…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I opened my eyes. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt anymore. I don't care what's at risk. No one is getting hurt.

From beside me I could hear Annabeth scream with every slash by Kronos.

Kronos caught my eyes and raised the knife, this time not for the slash, but for the plunge. "Last words?" He smirked.

Annabeth was too tired to say anything, but I knew he directed those words towards me.

"Stop!" I could feel my eyes watering up as I tried to avoid the battered form of Annabeth. "I'll tell you everything… I'll give you it. Just let her go… please."

I reached towards my pocket.

Kronos smiled, probably noticing how desperate I was.

**TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE! Okay… I said May… but you know… I'm a zombie, I have slow days (more like weeks) sometimes! ANYWAYS LIFE SUCKS BUT IT'S ALWAYS GOING TO GET BETTER RIGHT?! JUST GOTTA HAVE A HAPPY FACE AND LEARN NOT TO FRET ABOUT THE PAST! **

**I haven't been on fanfic in a while, so I apologize beforehand if the writing seems rusty (cause I feel like it is…) anyways I had to go back and reread what I wrote to get the feel again and I completely apologize for those people that completely forgot what this story was about… all my fault for not updating. Anyways I'll try to keep it consistent (hahaha so funny AAZ….) but yeah **

**And for those people who are going through a bad time right now (cause life sucks) it'll get better. Or… maybe your life appears to suck because you're actually a demigod in disguise :D **

**Well here's an old song I've been listening to like crazy**

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs****- Fall Out Boys **

**Agent Astro Zombie OUT~~~**


	50. Gunshot Mysteries

Chapter 48: Gunshot Mysteries

**Disclaimer: BoO HoO I don't own PJO but SoN nor do you. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

Stay conscious. Stay conscious. I told myself over and over but the pain was getting to be too much… even for me to handle.

Help is going to come. I bit back the tears. Help is going to come. Clarisse will be here any moment. I wince in pain as Kronos slashed at my face. I could feel the blood dripping down.

"Stop!" Percy's voice came from beside me. "I'll tell you everything… I'll tell you everything. Just let her go… please."

Percy don't. I wanted to tell him. I could handle this. Clarisse and Chris were coming. I know they were. Just hold out a bit longer. By this time I don't know if I'm saying it to myself or to Percy.

I opened my eyes, my eye sights were a bit blurry from the tears but I could see Kronos walking over to Percy who was holding something. Like a circular object of some sort.

"Untie her first." Percy demanded holding tightly onto the paper.

"Come on now Jackson… I'm the one with the power here-"

"I could crush this object and you'll never receive the information you want!" Percy warned, a rather crazy look in his eyes as if his mind just opened up an unpleasant memory.

"I could easily kill the girl." Kronos grinned.

Percy hesitated. Anyone could see that Kronos had the upper hand at the moment. "You wouldn't."

Kronos nodded, "You're right, I won't, but I can." Kronos replied confidently. "Now, you know me. I want to avoid casualties. So hand me that device and tell me how to encrypt it. After that I promise that no harm will come to you or the girl."

Percy stared at Kronos. "What about everyone else?"

"What about everyone else?" Kronos asked back. "What are they to you? What do you owe them? Your friends are always causing trouble in your life… so why do you need the agency?"

"I don't fucking need the agency." Percy growled.

"Then you could spare me the trouble of torturing a poor innocent girl. I honestly don't care if her mother is Pallas, all I care is that I get the information I need… what about you? This girl? Or the dreaded agency that never did any good for you?"

Percy hesitated as if he's actually considering the information.

I managed to muster up the last few energy I have left, "Percy don't you even dare to-"

"You're looking for the Mark of Athena right Kronos? To override Pallas' technology?" Percy said loudly with confidence.

Kronos smiled, "And you're looking to save your friend, so have we reached an agreement?"

Percy reached out and threw Kronos the object. Kronos held the object gingerly in his hands.

"Very well, very well. The true Mark of Athena crafted expertly by my old friend Quintus." Kronos smiled.

"Old friend? You killed him!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I didn't kill him… The agency drove him to insanity and he killed himself. What was the lie on his death profile? Ah! He was killed by my crew. I'm a lot of things Perseus Jackson, but a liar is not one of them. Quintus's death was caused by the agency's pressure upon him."

Percy stared at Kronos.

"You call me evil… but the agency is no different. There is no such thing as pure goodness, there's a corrupted side to the agency. The difference between the agency and my group is that I know that cruelty is a must to maintain order. There must be one dictator, myself of course. Order is everything… and the agency? They are the true chaos with equal distribution of power… they could never get anything done."

Kronos walked closer to me and undid the bonds and I fell straight to the floor.. "See? I meant no harm. I only want the agency. This girl is yours-" Kronos stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground.

"Who-?" Kronos began as he stared at the gun shot that had blasted through his left chest. His hand reached towards his chest.

"Glad I made it in time." A person stepped out of the shadow. I stared at Percy wondering if he was part of this, but Percy merely looked more surprised than usual.

Her mask covered her face but she was smiling, "The difference between the agency and you Kronos… is that we don't plan on ruling the entire world with fear." The woman leaned down and took the object out of Kronos hand.

"Who are you-?" Percy asked staring at the woman in completely confusion.

The woman looked at me for a second, "Run now, questions later." The woman said quickly. "We have to get out of here."

"We need to find Nico and Thalia first." I insisted remembering how Kronos shot my friend unconscious. A rush of pain flash through my head as it registered the pain that Kronos had inflicted on me. I felt myself being supported by Percy.

He looked at me with worry as if asking if I was okay. Despite the growing dizziness in my head, I quickly gave him a quick nod, but continued to lean on him for support.

"Look, my first priority is to get you out of here, Ms. Chase." The woman answered. "Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Grace can take care of themselves."

"You don't understand… they are unconscious and still in here." I insisted feeling a bit light-headed.

"Not my problem, I have to get you out of this place." The woman insisted.

"Why me?"

"Because I promised your mom that I would protect you."

I stared at the woman. The headache in my head was still apparent and this new information presented to me wasn't making it any better. The look on her face…

I brushed it off, there is better things to be worried about, "So where is she?"

"Not here." The woman replied promptly.

"Obviously." I scoffed.

"Why should we even believe you?" Percy asked clearly not trusting this woman at all.

The woman seems to recognize that Percy was here for the first time, "Because Mr. Jackson, I could simply kill you at this moment. My orders were to get Ms. Chase out, as for you… I could just leave you as dead and report that you died during your encounter with Kronos."

I could feel Percy tensing at the woman's threatening words and knew it was only a matter of time before he release one of his witty remarks on this clearly dangerous woman. "We'll go." I said after giving Percy a pointed look.

I gripped Percy's arm and immediately felt him relaxing just a tiny bit. "Let's go." Percy mumbled clearly not liking this woman at all.

"Good." The woman shifted her gun into its bolster before turning to face me. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and her face covered with a mask that hid nearly her whole face. "Let's quickly it up." She said ignoring the fact that both Percy and I have just been tortured by the infamous Kronos.

"Can you walk?" Percy asked from beside me. I nodded slightly and wanted to glare at the woman… at least someone was being considerate. "Here, just lean on me, until we get out of here."

I managed a weak nod as Percy supported me.

~PAGEBREAK~

Kronos' men were on us in a matter of minutes. But whoever this woman was, she shot them all down without hesitation. I don't know whether to admire her or fear her, so I settled with respecting this woman. If my mom trusted this woman, I guess I could respect her to an extent.

"Where exactly are you taking us?' I asked trying to subside the pain from the knife that Kronos have slashed all over my face and body.

"To a safe location obviously." The woman answered without breaking her stride. "You were smart to call for backup." The woman said without emotion.

Percy looked at me, surprised written all over his face. "You had backup?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid… I wasn't just going to barge into your mission without backup." I replied wondering to myself if Nico and Thalia even think about the level of danger that their mission holds.

"This way." The woman said as she stopped and pointed down the corridor. "I need you guys to follow down this corridor and you should be able to see your friend down there."

"Wait where are you going?" I asked the woman feeling my headache fading little by little.

"I have some unfinished business with Kronos." She proclaimed a slight smile on the edge of her lips and started to turn away.

"You're just going to leave us like this?" I asked as she turned away.

She smiled, "If you're anything like your mother, I know you'll definitely survive."

I hesitated for a moment. This woman wasn't giving me any information at all. "Wait." I called out. "Where's my mom?"

The woman looked at me for a second the blue shade in her eyes pierced through me as if she was looking into my soul. "Not here." She replied.

I had enough of this woman's games, "I understand that! But how did she know that I was here."

The woman took the time to actually turn around and look at me. "I'll tell you this Annabeth, my orders are just to rescue you. Your mother's orders were to get you to safety and that is what I'm doing." She turned to Percy for a second before facing me again. "Perseus Jackson-" I felt Percy flinch from beside me, "-is none of my concerns, so I'm actually doing you a favor by choosing to rescue him and I expect that you do the same to not question me of my actions."

"You're-" Percy began as recognition was apparent in his face. "You're that woman-"

The woman casted Percy a look, "Aside from that matter, I assume that YOU will keep your promise to me and run from this place." I noticed that the woman emphasized her comment towards Percy. I stared back and forth between a shocked Percy and the emotionless woman.

"I get that you're trying to save me, but I want answers-"

"And answers you will get… in time of course." The woman managed a slight smile but I just wanted to punch the elder woman. "In any case, your mother did not die from that car accident four years ago, that's all I can tell you I'm afraid." With that said the woman rushed off in the direction we had just come from.

I narrowed my eyes at Percy who was staring at the retreating form of the woman.

Percy noticed my stare on him, "What?"

"Who is she Percy?"

"I don't know-"

"Don't try to give me crap! It's obvious that you know who she is!" I glared at him. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should know who this woman was.

Despite the situation, the idiot had the nerve to smile, "Love that you're jealous Wise girl, but we have some friends to save."

I could only hope I didn't blush, "What makes you think we're on good terms?"

Percy grinned like a little kid and I didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking. "You were that one that kissed me."

I could only hope that I wasn't blushing, "Are you freaking out over a little kiss?"

Percy smiled, "I'm freaking out over the fact that you still have feelings for me." The jerk had the nerve to smile. "And the fact that I am still completely crazy over you."

Despite feeling a bit light-headed at his words I knew I was still angry at him, "That doesn't change anything Percy, you can't protect me by making me ignorant of everything around me. That's why our relationship had never worked. I tried to hide the fact that I was not your damn sister and you tried to hide the fact that you were somehow involved with my mother's death. Now hiding this from me? " A rush of pain shot through my head as if talking to Percy had emotionally drained me.

Percy placed his hand down and stared at the ground for a moment, "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

I stopped him, I knew if Percy started to defend himself, I'll start screaming at him and we'll attract too much attention. "Now is not really the time to be talking about this."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue but quickly refrained himself as if he understood the danger we were in, "So who's your back up then?"

I stared down the corridor that the woman had pointed out to us, my head still feeling slightly dizzy from the loss of blood. "We need to find Clarisse and Chris-"

"Your back-up is Clarisse?" Percy asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Well considering that everyone else was pre-occupied, Clarisse was the only person I could trust. So yes, I called Clarisse for back-up." I replied back full of sarcasm.

Percy frowned, "What did you tell her to get her to agree? She didn't agree to help when Nico and I asked her- something about government getting their hands messy- so how did you get her to agree?"

"Are you going to question my methods Percy or are we going to rescue some people from dying?"

Percy groaned, "I hate when you're right."

For the first time in a while, I gave him a real smile, "You had better get used to it then."

~PAGEBREAK~

"And he's alive…" Clarisse groaned as soon as she saw Percy.

"Nice to see you to Clarisse." Percy grumbled with equal enthusiasm.

"So…?" I questioned.

"We have my team already assembled, we just need to make sure that you two are safe out of harm's way." Clarisse confirmed.

"What do you mean 'us two'?" Percy asked. "What about Nico and Thalia?"

Chris nervously fiddled with the wires in his hand, "They haven't been responding Perce, it's likely that they are either unconscious or more likely dead."

"Luke wouldn't kill Thalia. I know that for a fact." Percy deadpanned. I was still confused as to why Percy was so confident that Luke won't kill Thalia.

"Well, I guess that's a problem now, because Luke Castellan have just been reported missing from his area, it was like he knew that the government and the agency were coming." Chris informed us.

"That doesn't make sense though," I began. "No one knew that the government was even going to come- I didn't even know-"

"Exactly." Clarisse noted. She pulled out some sort of device. "Okay everything is going according to plan. Now let's get out of here before Kronos decide to make use of his ultimate weapon."

"Thalia and Nico-"

"Shut your crap Kelp Brain. My orders are to get you out of here. Those two assholes can protect themselves." Clarisse barked. "I don't give a shit what you think because I could either knock you unconscious and drag you out or you could make my job easier and follow along. After you two are out safely, we will then get on to rescuing the other two-"

A gunshot rang in the distant. "Shit!" Clarisse cursed under her breath. "We have to go, now! Chris we're going to split track, you know the way out right?" She said to her husband.

He nodded, "But what about-"

"I'll take care of that files and I'll find that agent that they sent in here. Take Annabeth out of here first, she's losing so much blood that it's only a matter of time before she faints-"

"Hey-" I began to protest.

"Don't argue with me princess, this is my profession and I know what I'm talking about. I'll take Prissy here since it's obvious that Chris can't take care of two little kids-"

"I'm older than you Clarisse-" Percy began before Clarisse expertly interrupted him.

"And I'm more experienced than you." Clarisse shot back. It was almost like she was fired on sass today. She quickly gave me a gun and handed Percy another one. "Take these and please… try not to fire them unless you are a second from death."

Chris nodded at his wife, "I'll see you out there in a bit."

Clarisse frowned, "Don't get all mushy on me Chris."

At that Chris just simply grinned as Clarisse practically dragged Percy in the other direction. Chris looked at me for a moment with concern, "Come on, let's get you out of here before you actually faint. If we don't run into anyone, we should be fine."

I only stayed silent and followed Chris. I knew that Clarisse was going to take a detour to retrieve whatever file she was looking for and I knew Clarisse could take care of herself, but if I'm honest with myself, I was actually concern about that Seaweed Brain.

"And Annabeth?" Chris said quietly as he led me through the corridors

I turned towards the soft-spoken guy.

"I wouldn't worry about Percy, he's been through more than you realize. He'll make it out alive." Chris assured me.

"I'm not worried about him-"

Chris simply smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm actually freaking out that Clarisse is going back into there."

"That's not the same-"

"He's only trying to protect you Annabeth-"

"Why does everyone assume that I need protecting?!" I glared at Chris. I understand that he's trying to sooth my nerves but I was getting pissed off at all this 'Annabeth is a fragile little girl' talk.

"You don't." Chris admitted as he picked the lock on the door.. "But it's just Percy's nature to protect those he cares about… especially after blaming himself for his friends' death." Chris took out his gun and reloaded it. "Try to put yourself in his shoes; the poor guy just really cares about you. He has seen many people die around him, especially people that he loves, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want the same thing to happen to you…"

I stared curiously at Chris but followed him into the next room. I knew that Chris had a dark past and it is pretty clear that Clarisse was the only one keeping him grounded… but why does it feel like something had happened between Chris and Percy as well. "You said you met Percy in therapy?"

Chris managed a slight chuckle. "That's what he told you?"

I decided to keep quiet and not mention that I had eavesdropped on them a long time ago.

Chris scratched the back of his head, "I guess you could say it like that. I was crazy and Percy was mentally and physically unstable at the moment."

"Why were you-"

"Crazy?" Chris gave me a slight smile. "Being in a place like this-" Chris gestured around us. "-for a couple years can get you crazy."

"What?"

"I was…" Chris hesitated as he pulled me down to a hiding place. A few seconds later, five guards ran past. He turned to me with a nervous look. "Well… I was a part of Kronos organization for a while until one mission where I accidentally killed someone."

"Someone… as in-"

"Nico's sister..." Chris looked down. "Since Percy has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Percy knew it was me, but he didn't say anything. I was too scared to say anything."

"So you didn't say anything and Percy took all the blame." I finished.

Chris nodded and ushered me over to the next hallway. "I'm not saying that you should just forgive him on the spot, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a little consideration."

I raised an eyebrow at Chris, "Percy set you up to this?"

Chris shrugged, "I was his relationship consulter for a while. But honestly… you guys have to work it out somehow." Chris stared off at the corridor before cursing under his breath. "Come on, we're going to have some company soon if we don't hurry."

If Chris wasn't an actual relationship consulter… he should apply to become one… because his words were actually making me reconsider my messed-up relationship with Percy.

**Percy's POV:**

So many things happened at once. Nico and Thalia are gone, everything was going bad… and then suddenly that woman showed up… for a second I felt the panic that I haven't felt since I was a kid.

"Come on Jackson! I don't have all day!" Clarisse rough voice jarred me back into reality.

"I hate you." I mumbled as Clarisse dragged me along.

"Well I do too." Clarisse answered begrudgingly.

"You know that I could take care of myself fine, there's another reason why you decided to drag me along."

Clarisse look over and gave a small smile, "Looks like there is a brain in there after all. I'm looking for Silena's file and you are going to help me… and plus, I'm ready to kick Kronos ass."

"Maybe the best thing to do at the moment is to get out of here safely?" I offered, not really caring that I probably sound a tiny bit whiny.

"What are you trying to hide?" Clarisse glared at me. "It's as obvious as day that you are not responsible for their death."

"Clarisse just trust me on this… Kronos is not the person to be messed with."

"You shut the fuck up Jackson! I pick what I don't want and want to do! My best friend's death is something that I WANT to get revenge for. So either you help me… or I'll kick your damn ass."

Let's just say I decided to shut up.

Without warning Clarisse immediately burst into action as she fired her twin gun at the upcoming guards who instantly fell down dead. Pushing the gun back into its bolster, Clarisse pulled out a small communication device and barked out an order for her team to move in.

"Now come on Jackson, I didn't bring you as baggage, grab those key cards and let's go!"

Hesitantly I reached down and pulled out a gold card and quickly slipped it in my pocket, following Clarisse to the next room.

_BLARRRR BLARRRR_

"Now they sound the alarm?" Clarisse said with a disappointed look on her face. "And you call this a world-class terrorist group… amateurs! GET YOUR BIG FUCKING ASSES OUT OF HERE!" Clarisse yelled.

I quickly pulled her down, as much as I despised the girl, I didn't want her to die. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" I hissed.

Clarisse just grinned, "Rule in emergency situation, people only start to sound the alarm when they are starting to get desperate… and my bet is… the cowards of this group would be the first one out of this hell hole-"

"So we're left with-"

Clarisse reloaded her machine gun and grinned, "The total pyschos."

~PAGEBREAK~

"COME ON KELP FOR BRAINS! YOU SHOOT AND YOU RUN! THAT'S THE DRILL FOR BASIC TRAINING!" Clarisse yelled as she fired off another round of bullets.

I was simply just too scared to even run to the next barricade. "In case you are wondering… I DIDN'T GO THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BASIC TRAINING!"

Clarisse smirked, "Well this is the training where if you don't get it right, you fucking die, so- shit... to your left!"

"You are trying to get me killed." I coughed out, wishing desperately that I never agreed to go with Nico on this suicidal mission.

"That's what I live for." Clarisse replied as she scoped out the surrounding before taking out her walkie-talkie like device. "Report."

A few words were exchanged and Clarisse quickly put her communication device back into her side pocket.

"So?"

"Am I obliged to report everything to you Jackson?" Clarisse grumbled as she threw me a new set of bullets.

"Considering that my life is in danger, I would assume so!"

"Well then, learn how to shoot that damn gun! Let's go! Enough talking already!"

I mumbled a few unpleasant words before following Clarisse as she shot the upcoming guards.

A sudden cold feeling was presented at the back of my skull, "Guns down Percy." I turned around and was face to face with the one and only Luke Castellan.

From in front of me, Clarisse steadied her gun, "I'd suggest that you put your gun down."

"You shoot me, and I'll blast his brains out." Luke threatened.

Clarisse look conflicted for a second. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprise if Clarisse just let Luke blast me in the head. I knew she hated me for Silena's death and since her only goal was to uncover the truth behind Silena's death… the truth that I refused to let her know…

Hesitantly putting her gun down, Clarisse glared at Luke.

Okay maybe I was judging Clarisse a bit too harsh.

"Ethan!" Immediately a figure appeared and took Clarisse into an arm lock.

The Ethan guy took Clarisse and we were directed to another room, "Listen Percy." Luke said quietly as he gave Ethan a nod.

"And tell me why I should listen to you?"

Luke grinned, "Cause what I'm saying could save your friends' lives."

I decided to listen.

"I'm giving you a free ride to where Thalia is and your job is to take her out. I don't give a damn about how you do it, but she better be out of here safe and sound." He warned me.

Without waiting for a word Luke shoved me into a small room, "Guards! OUT OF HERE!" Luke yelled. "Kronos asked for full enforcement in the main room! The fucking agents are at our tail and you still care about the fucking prisoners!"

"But sir-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Luke commanded. "We only need one guard, the rest of you are needed up there!"

~PAGEBREAK~

A few moments later, the single guard was overtaken by both Luke and Ethan. "She's still unconscious." Nico said as he glared at Luke. Luke expertly led us to Nico and Thalia's holding cell and hence commence the jealousy hatred between Luke and Nico.

"Well get her out of here!" Luke commanded.

"I'm not your slave Castellan! You were the one that caused her to be in this situation in the first place!"

"Considering that I'm the one rescuing your little ass right now, I'd suggest that you shut up!" Luke shot back. "Ethan, how long do we have?"

Ethan looked at his watch, "Roughly ten minutes."

"Look, we could get out ourselves, we don't need this piece of shit escaping with us." Nico spat, clearly not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice.

Clarisse looked warily between Ethan and Luke, "I don't really give a fuck what happened between you two, but I'd appreciated if both of you shut the fuck up and try to get out of here." She looked at Nico, "Can you carry her?"

"Do I look weak to you?" Nico glared back.

Clarisse shrugged, "And you…" Clarisse stared at Luke.

"What about me?" Luke questioned.

"How do I put this nicely-" Clarisse began before Nico interrupted her.

"We don't trust you Castellan."

"I saved your fucking ass Di Angelo, I think a little bit of trust is only sufficient." Luke snorted.

"And you attempted to kill me how many time?" Nico questioned a look of satisfaction on his face. "If he screws us up, no one stop me from putting a bullet through hi-"

Suddenly I was pulled away from Nico's and Luke's debate into a dark corner, "What the-" A hand immediately covered my face.

"Shut up Jackson, we have company-" Clarisse hissed and immediately a voice rang throughout the room.

"How about this…?" Immediately the guards who were ordered to disappear earlier appeared. "You both shut the fuck up and I'll put a bullet through your head-" I turned around to see a gun being pointed at Nico's head. The poor guy didn't even see it coming as he was in a very bad position.

"Enough Atlas." I shuddered as the steely voice cut through the already rough voice of the so-called guard. "Castellan…" Kronos acknowledged Luke. "And Nakamura… good, good, now go ahead and turn over those four prisoners to me."

I stared at Luke in disbelief. Is it possible? But Luke's face remained passive. "Let him go Kronos." Luke said with a steady voice.

Kronos raised an eyebrow as if he had misheard, "Say it again?"

Luke held up his own gun and pointed directly at Kronos face. In an instant Kronos pulled out his own gun, not even fearing the gun being held just a few feet from his face. It was almost like Luke's action led to a domino effect, as Atlas pulled out a second gun to point at Luke, and Ethan pulled out his gun to aim at Atlas.

All at once, his poker face washed over as the fear became evident in his face, but at the same time anger. "You lied to me."

Kronos simply laughed, "I did not lie to you. I gave your mother the medical money that she would've needed and-"

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT SHE WAS DEAD!"

Kronos didn't even look surprise, "Oh? That minor problem?"

"MINOR PROBLEM?! How about the fact that you were responsible for her-"

"Oh stop acting like a lost kid Castellan, this whole thing was because of your father's involvement with me that drove her to insanity. I just showed you the right path. Bringing down the agency to its core." Kronos explained with glee. "Come now, let's not make this whole thing a bloody mess. Turn over the agents to me and I'll give you anything you want."

Luke hesitated then glared at Kronos, "You told me that Thalia was dead… but all she did was worked for the agency and-"

"Are you going to act like a heartbroken kid? Your destiny is much more than that Castellan. Bring down your father and his stupid excuse of an agency. Thalia Grace has been dead. She chose the agency over you… how many more people are you willing to lose to the agency?" Kronos bribed. I could tell Luke was wavering again. Almost as if Kronos word is eating at his soul.

Clarisse was… I turned around to see the hard-core brunette gone. What the hell?

I could tell that Thalia was the only reason Luke chose to betray Kronos… but Kronos probably realizes it too. "Put the gun down… or the girl dies Castellan." Kronos warned as his gun shifted towards Thalia who was still laying unconscious towards the ground.

Both Nico and Luke diverted their attention towards Thalia and without warning a gun went off hitting Atlas' hand. In less than a second the sound of gunshot followed through. Atlas' previous aim towards Nico was somehow thrown off to Ethan who somehow shot uselessly to the side of Kronos head. With Kronos attention momentarily distracted, Luke immediately rushed towards Thalia, I did the only thing that I could do at the moment, I fucking took a shot at the notorious crazy leader.

"Jackson… you…" He clutched his side and held his gun in place, I wasn't sure he was aiming at but it became clear to me right when he released his shot. In a state of panic that my friend's life was at risk, I fired all the bullets in the gun straight at Kronos and heroically… I fainted… but not before hearing a sickening sound of a bullet hitting flesh.

"LUKE!" Ethan's voice rang out.

"Nico…" The last words I said before I finally blacked out.

**You're an aaz, you're an aaz, you're an aaz. Okay first things first, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 WAS AMAZING! Second sorry for the long wait, I know what I said but seriously… I think we learned a long time ago to not trust what I say. Second thing second, doesn't hiccup and astrid somewhat reminds you of Percy and Annabeth? Third things third, I should probably stop talking about HTTYD2 and talk about well life… I've been well… not really going through a good time at the moment. I've been shitty and frankly I think I'm a burden to my family and a total jerk. I don't trust anyone anymore. I've been hella distant from my family. I'll admit first hand that I'm not the most open person in the world, but I want people to ask me what's wrong but at the same time I can never bring myself to tell them. I'm tired, woke up on the wrong side of the bed, just feeling "sucktastic" (see what I did there… okay not funnY), sorry distracted, just a few of my excuses. Lots of stuff been going on but yeah, still clawing my way through life like a normal person :)**

**Aside from my outlet rant, how have you guys been doing? Summer treating you guys okay? **

**Song: Still I Fly- from Disney's Plane Fire and Rescue- note search up the one with Kurt Schneider with Macy Kate and Austin Percario, honestly it's such a good and motivating song **

**AAZ**


	51. Undefine the Defined

**Chapter 49: Undefine the Defined**

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! FANFICTION WORLD HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE THIS AAZ JERK ASS WHOLE HAVE BEEN ON HERE! okay fine… maybe it's been like a little over 6 months (just saying it was 5 months but…. ehhhhh I'll probably say that the reason why was because reading BoO just killed my happy mood but hey! that's not it! **

**Since the last time I updated….. I AM FINALLY AN ADULT! (well kinda) I JUST TURNED 18 LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO! SO YAY! So my excuses for not updating for so long (but don't worry guys I'm a person who likes to finish what she started so… **

**Excuses: finally a senior and I wanna have fun (jk jk) Senior year is college apps, last minute SAT and ACT shit you know? then of course work (I now work an extra day… so yeah! but the kids are cute so it's fine) then as most of you know I'm in marching band… and I'm also struggling with like 4 ap classes this year (one of them being Calc BC… so I'm dying!) then of course….. a few more happy things! LET's JUST HAPPY HAPPY ALL AROUND! SO THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER (kinda…) FOR YOU ALL! **

**First of all (and I know since I've been gone for a while ya'll probably think that I'm like dead or something :DD but hey! still alive! and just going to say… thanks to you all! I mean seriously! even though it doesn't look like it I'm always reading the reviews and smiling and laughing like crazy to myself! And guys if anything just PM me I'll always reply! give it a month or a couple weeks but I will always reply to my PM I swear to the River Styx! If you guys are going through a tough time just hit me up; i'm an awkward little bitch but I'm always willing to lend an ear! **

**Cause I'm weird: repeat the first line of the chapter and laugh your heart out :) okay… maybe I do have a bad humor...**

**Percy's POV:**

"Ugh…" A bump. "Shit." I jumped.

"Dammit Yew, it's not that hard!" A familiar female voice blared through my head.

"Just shut up Clarisse, I'm the medic here, he'll wake up in a bit, just a tiny shock." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Who the hell faints from shooting someone?!" Clarisse demanded angrily.

"Not you apparently." The guy's voice answered again.

"I swear Yew… I'll-"

"Kick my ass, skewer me alive, I've heard it all, got anything new up your sleeve La Rue?"

I cautiously opened my eyes to see a bunch of guards… no soldiers? That's not the word but just a bunch of people carrying guns and handcuffing people. Did I hit my head or something?

"Well there you go, he's awake." The Yew guy announced as my vision slowly came into focus.

"Get your ass up Jackson, you are not hurt, not even the slightest bit." Clarisse grumbled.

I sat up and immediately felt a numbing pain on my back side.

"Well… except the unexpected fall after you shot the guy to death." Clarisse mumbled. "Nice job by the way."

Immediately the scene came back to me. I remembered hearing a gunshot hitting… "What-"

"I can't disclose any information to you." Clarisse said quietly.

"Can't disclose any information to me?! I nearly died in-"

Clarisse glared at me, "How about you tell me about your knowledge of Luke Castellan's action behind my friend's death?!"

I stayed silent.

Clarisse took a deep breath as if trying to get her temper under control, "So shut the fuck up Jackson! Just like you said before, 'some things are best kept hidden."

"Where is he then?

"Luke Castellan?" Clarisse said his name with distaste. "Obviously… he's dead-" Clarisse glared at me again. If looks could kill, her glare could be the death glare.

"What?!" I may hate the guy's gut, but I didn't want him to die, especially since he helped us…

"He should be glad he is dead." Clarisse grumbled.

"Did you-" I was going to ask if she was somehow involved in his death after finding about her knowledge of Silena's true killer.

"I would've loved to, but unfortunately at the last moment he found out that his death should be worth something." Clarisse grumbled.

"What-"

"You mind if I talk to Mr. Jackson?" A voice interrupted my questioning.

I turned out. It was that woman again.

Clarisse looked between me and the woman, "He's your problem." Clarisse grumbled. "My group's job here is done, I have the information I need and we expect you-"

The woman looked at Clarisse, "Of course this will be cleaned up without a trace."

Clarisse nodded as if the answer satisfied her. "I could expect that much… and the-"

"They'll be taken care of accordingly." The woman replied. "I suspect Luke Castellan's corpse would be under your care?"

Clarisse eyes showed no emotion, "After thorough examination, his corpse will be under the care of his only family member of course."

The woman nodded as if she had all the information she needed. "Mr. Jackson would you care to follow me?"

I took in a deep breath. Holy shit… I'm going to die.

~PAGEBREAK~

The woman took me towards the paramedics truck where I saw a familiar unconscious blondie being carted away into the van.

I turned back to the older woman and took the time to study her. Sure she dyed her hair brown and aged a couple years but the way she talked and the way she carried herself… I could never get that image out of my head.

_Flashback_

_I didn't know whether to feel relieved or feel scared. _

_The man that has tortured my life for the past couple years… he's finally dead. _

_They blamed him for conspiring against some government agency. As much of an idiot that most people presumed that I was, I knew that whatever I just heard was clearly classified. _

_The group in front of me dispersed and I saw the dead form of my step-dad. I shuddered and inched away from the scene. "Delete the drive and informed his death as an overdose in alcohol. Make sure to wipe this house clean of evidences." The person who seemed to be in-charged commanded. _

"_Yes ma'am." Half the group left while the other half stayed for 'clean-up'._

_I waited in my hiding place. The ADHD in my body seem to have calmed down, as it was a miracle that I was able to sit so still. An hour passed and I didn't let my eye tear from the scene at all. _

"_You guys leave first, I'm going to do a quick clean-up before heading back." The woman who shot my stepdad halted and turned around. Her line of vision seems to be directed at the place where I was hiding. _

_The last remaining of the group got out and I was the only one left… It was me… and the woman who shot Gabe. _

"_You can come out now." The woman said quietly to the open air. At first I was totally convinced that this woman was a lunatic until she continued. "Perseus Jackson, I'm talking to you."_

_I nearly jumped at the sound of my full name. _

_The woman sighed before crouching down to my hiding place. "I could see you from a mile away."_

"_How'd you know my name?" I asked trying not to shudder._

"_You're Gabe Ugliano's stepson." The woman replied simply. "How long have you been here?" She asked looking me over._

_I stared up at the woman. She seemed to be around the same age as my mother, but seem to lack the motherly feel. "A couple days." I answered honestly. "Where's my mom?"_

_I know… a grown sixth grader asking for his mom… how lovely…_

_The woman's face soften as if she was reminded of something. "She's safe. My team found her and she's being transported home at this moment."_

"_So she's okay?" I asked again for reassurance._

_The woman stared at me for a second before answering. "Yes, she's okay. How did you know she was missing? You were kidnapped by Gabe before-"_

_Before I could stop myself I quickly blurted out the situation between Gabe and I, "He told me that nothing would happen to my mom if I just went with him."_

_The woman look thoughtful for a second, "A minor as a bargaining chip… " She said as she frowned at Gabe's corpse. She turned back to me with a newfound appreciation. "Your mom is in safe hand, but you can't leave here… at least not yet."_

_I stared up at the woman in confusion. "But you just killed Gabe! Everything should be fine-"_

_She shushed me, "You heard information that you're not allowed to here. That's a crime, even for minors like yourself. If those information happen to fall into the wrong hand…"_

"_There's nothing else, Gabe is dead, I'm not going to-"_

_The woman studied me, "I believe that… but…my boss won't." She stared at the closed doorway before reaching into her backpack. "If you follow the back road, you'll hit a private airport. You have to promise to keep this information a secret. You can't tell anyone... no matter the cost." She stared at me seriously. "If my agency finds out that you have all this information on them… you'll get sucked into their world." She had a regretful look on her face. "A world of killing and lies."_

_I stared at her, not really comprehending what she said at all. "So… you want me to keep a secret? Sure that's not a problem… you have to promise that my mom won't get hurt again." I mustered as much courage as I can. Here… a mere twelve year old trying to strike a deal with a deadly woman._

_The woman looked at me with a weird look before nodding. "Wait about thirty minutes before you use the back door. Just go on the straight road until you hit a private airport. Say that you know Minerva and they'll fly you back to New York." _

"_Is that your name?" I asked as the woman stood up to leave._

_As she stood up and looked at me straight in the eye I saw the gray irises that gleamed in the darkness. "It's a nickname." _

_End of Flashback_

"You were alive all this time…"

She smiled slightly.

"You're Athe- no… Minerva…." I said quickly to avoid eavesdroppers. "All this time, you were Annabeth's mom-"

The woman studied me for a second, "You remembered then."

I glared at her, "That's not the point! Annabeth is clearly your daughter! Why did you lie to her?"

She didn't answer my question. "How about you tell me why you decided to give Kronos the information he needed?"

"That's different! Your daughter's life was at risk! Did you expect me to just let her die?!"

Athena nodded. Not towards the answer to my question, but rather my answer to her question. "Exactly."

"You're not making any sense!" I yelled clearly pissed off at Annabeth's mom.

"I am." She insisted. "You would risk the world just to make sure she's safe-"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's a dangerous thing." She deadpanned. "The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation. Kronos knew your weakness Percy Jackson and he'll keep using my daughter as a bargaining chip until you finally give him what he wants. So take my offer and keep this a secret or I will have no choice but to report you to my superiors."

I wasn't buying what she was saying even though I knew she was probably right. "Give up the agency and maybe live a peaceful life with your daughter!"

"You don't get it do you? I can't give up the agency-"

"You can't? Or you won't?" I asked her.

"Both." She answered without hesitation. "There's no escaping the agency. How did you think she was kept alive all this time? No one knew she was my daughter-"

"What's the difference? They know now…" I stubbornly insisted.

"I'm dead Perseus. It's better that way." She insisted.

"Why are you doing this?! You left Annabeth to live with her father while you alive this whole time! Keep believing that you're keeping your daughter's safe, but she's actually suffering the entire time! Your so-called death still haunts her! She hated me because I was responsible for your death! Can't you see how much Annabeth needs you?"

"She doesn't need me, she believes that she needs me, there's a difference." Athena insisted. "Give me a code to decipher or a case to crack… but I am not going to put my own daughter at risk."

"She was at risk the entire time!" I exclaimed.

Athena looked at me emotionlessly, "Cause she was with you the entire time." Athena glared at me. "All those years that I left her alone… no problem… but because she met you, everything went wrong."

"I didn't choose this-"

"But you knew the risk, yet you chose not to tell her."

"I kept my promise!"

"And I kept mine." She answered back coolly. "I'll ask you one favor and in return I'll give you the option of being by her side."

"You have no control over me." I began.

"Perseus Jackson, I had the opportunity to turn you into the agency years ago and I still have that option now." She warned me before her gaze softened. "I'm not going to pretend that I didn't notice how much you love her because it's obvious that you are completely in love with her. Tell her that I am dead. Tell her that I died a year ago, not because of that dumb accident four years ago. Tell your friends of the agency to cease all contact with you and Annabeth. I don't want my daughter to associate with anyone connected to the agency-"

"Thalia is Annabeth's best friend, there is no way-"

"Thalia will be announced dead, Nico will be announced dead. They'll be under the watch of the agency since they've caused quite a rebellious streak against the agency."

"Nico is alive?"

"He is physically alive, but to everyone else he will be dead." Athena finished.

I stared at Athena. "You can't just do that!"

"I'm afraid I can. I didn't take the precautionary with you that time, so I'll take it now. You are not allowed to be affiliated with the agency at all if you're going to be protecting Annabeth."

"I'm not following with this plan!" I glared at her. "You can't just control our life like that!"

Athena looked sympathetic for a second before answering, "If I don't do this, Annabeth will be targeted sooner or later. To the world, I might be dead, but to my enemies… I'm certainly still alive. They'll be targeting Annabeth and you included. Anything they could get their hands on. "

"Kronos is dead. I shot him-"

"His allies remain. There's much more organization that'll happily take innocent victims and since you are so lucky to be included into the charades of criminal activities, there's no way of stopping Annabeth to join you."

I stayed silent.

"I'm giving you two options… accept my proposal and lie to Annabeth, or we'll forcefully recruit you into the agency and you'll never be able to have a normal life again."

"I-" I couldn't form any words.

Athena took that as her answer. "Take my daughter home." She said quietly. "I'll get my team to take care of your two friends and rest assure, they are still alive."

"You're just a coward Athena." I said, not caring if she was the most dangerous agent alive.

She stared at me, her eyes piercing through my soul. "I'm not a coward, I'm merely taking precaution." She defended herself.

"No you are not taking precaution. You're scared of commitment, you're scare of committing yourself to being Annabeth's mother. Your work is not dangerous, at least to you it's not dangerous. You have a chance to be a mother but no… that is a new concept that you haven't completely grasp yet because you are scared. If you had been there around her, you could've had the chance to protect her and maybe she wouldn't be dragged into this without experience. So you're wrong. You are not protecting her by telling her that you died, you are hurting her more."

Athena looked at me one last time before she trotted back over to the scene to clear the evidences.

~PAGEBREAK~

I was brought into questioning by several agents and government officials but none of them were the familiar faces I was looking for. I may hate Nico for dragging me into this and despised Thalia for being a total jerk to me… but they were just going to disappear from my life like that?

And Luke… what the hell did Clarisse mean when she said 'his death should be worth something'?

Annabeth is obviously too weak to be accepting any visitors and I wanted to punch myself for dragging everyone into this mess… if it wasn't for Gabe… none of us would be in this mess. If it wasn't for Luke's wrong-doing or past wrong-doings we wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for Nico suddenly dragging me into this, I wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for Thalia I wouldn't have to be Nico's temporary partner. If it wasn't for Annabeth- my train of thoughts stopped.

The truth was obvious… it was all my fault.

Nico have only been trying to help me survive. Thalia was only trying to help Nico and on some occasion Annabeth. Luke was merely trying to save his mother and avenge Thalia. Annabeth was only trying to go to school in New York.

Me? I was the total jerk who completely ruined everyone's life. I stripped Nico and Thalia of their freedom in the civilian world. I totally destroyed Annabeth's chance at a normal life with her best friend and her mom. I can't fight that nagging feeling that I was responsible for Luke's death in a way. Clarisse is feeling anger because of my affiliation with Silena's and Beckendorf's death.

The scene started to clear away as the questions started wrapping up. I was lucky to escape the place with a few minor scratches and possibly a small concussion.

Clarisse and Chris offered me a ride home, along with the badly injured but thankfully alive Ethan Nakamura. Clarisse who was obviously still angry about not being able to get proper revenge for Silena and Chris… thank goodness was easing up the tension in the car.

"Nico and Thalia…" I began as I stepped out of the car.

Clarisse glared at me as if telling me to shut up, "They are dead obviously!"

"Clarisse…" Chris began.

"Just shut the car door, we're going home!" Clarisse yelled and Chris had no choice to be obey his obviously distressed wife.

That was pretty much how I was left stranded with scars all over my face right in front of my lovely company that believed I was on a long vacation.

"This is your place?" Ethan suddenly asked. He was so quiet that I forgot for a second that he was there.

"My workplace." I said quietly before turning to the guy. "What exactly happened in there?"

"Is Nico and Thalia still alive or…?"

Ethan glared at me with his good eye, "Is that all you care about?! What about Luke?!"

I looked at the guy surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Because of Luke, your friend Nico is alive. You happy? I knew it! We never should've gone back to rescue you and your friends. Luke should've listened to me." Ethan grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." Ethan said back. "Your friends may be announced dead, but at least you know they are still alive." He fumbled with his cast. "My only friend is actually dead." He glared at me again. "Luke was the only reason I decided to rescue you guys. You want to know why the agency have so much trouble? It's because they don't give a shit about their kid and family members. That was why Luke was pissed off. He took me in and we joined with one goal in mind, to give our parent the same treatment they've been giving us."

"It's not that bad-"

Ethan interrupted me, "It's not that bad for you because your dad actually gives a crap about you! You want to know what happened to my mom after they finished using her? They demoted her to the lowest rank and pretty much left her to rot!" Ethan was full on raging now. "There's really no justice in the world we live in. It's a world of contradiction and lies. The agency intention is considered good, but their methods are shit, whereas Kronos gang may be moderately bad, but at least they know how to treat someone as if they are humans. I don't give a crap about the agency or Kronos gang, all I care about is that my friend died."

I stayed silent.

"Listen, you seem like an okay guy. So heed my advice, try and stay as far away from the agency as possible. There's no need to get your hands messy."

With nothing to say, I decided to change the topic. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ethan reached out to the street and waved for a taxi. "You have a couple bucks to spare?"

I stared at him for a second before pulling out my wallet and handing him a couple bills. "You could live your life away from Kronos now-"

Ethan stared at the ground. "It's not that easy." He put on his leather jacket and looked at me one last time. "This is probably the last time we'll meet. Just don't forget what I said and honestly… try to live a normal life."

With that said Ethan got into cab and left me standing there before someone suddenly jumped onto me.

"Percy?" Out of nowhere I was bombarded by… is that Emily?

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain as she punched my shoulder.

She started laughing before realizing I was serious. "Wait you're-" With a glance she looked at the fresh blood on my face and the obvious limp in my leg and all over my arms.

"Emily, dude he's probably tired from his little vacation with Annie- Holy shit… did you get attacked my Godzilla or something?" The infamous Connor Stoll was somehow tagging along with my sister.

I shrugged. "Or something."

Connor cracked a smile, "Same old Percy alright."

Emily on the other hand, just looked plain worried, "Where's Annabeth?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer that. _Annabeth is in the hands of special medical team of the government._ Yeah… see how well that goes down with Emily.

Emily shook her head, "Never mind that, I'll call her later. Who the hell patched you up? This is not even qualified to heal you." She shook her head. "Connor, you have your truck?"

Connor grinned, "At your service ma'am."

"Just take me to the office." I grumbled.

"Sorry man, Emily's order." Connor grinned as he grabbed me from Emily.

"Since when were you whipped by my half-sister?" I mumbled.

"I am not-" Connor protested.

"Connor! Keys!"

"Yes ma'am!"

~PAGEBREAK~

"This is not the hospital…" I noticed.

Connor grinned, "Nope, this is the Stoll's resident of course."

"Connor, I'm trying to heal my wounds not harm myself." I sighed.

"Exactly! Don't worry as long as you don't step into my room, you are perfectly fine." Connor grinned as he nudged Emily.

"Since I'm banking all the money you gave me, Connor was nice enough to let me bunk in one of his spare prop room." Emily explained.

"Prop room?"

"Don't bother asking him." Emily mumbled.

Connor smile was intact on his face, "So we're going in?"

Emily looked at Connor in disbelief, "Sorry Connor, but since your prank last time… there is no way that you are allowed into my room unless your hands are bounded behind your back."

Connor frowned, "That's not fair, I could kick you out of this house of abusing your privileges."

Emily just grinned, "You love me too much for that. Let's not forget that little crush you have on me."

Connor's face tinted with a slight shade of pink, "I told you! Travis was-"

Emily just kissed him on the cheek, "Love you bro, now leave the room and get me that ice cream you've been promising me for days."

Connor just stared at Emily, but a grin quickly appeared on his face, "Be back in a flash!"

I gave Emily a curious look.

"What?" She questioned then shook her head, "Nevermind don't answer that, just go in."

We settled into Emily's room and I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could tell from the lack of free space that Emily inherited her messiness from our father. "So you're actually a med-student."

Emily shrugged and motioned for me to sit down, "Yeah, I don't want any involvement in a deadbeat father's business company…" She gave me a look. "No offense of course."

I shrugged, "None taken."

"Sit." Emily ordered.

"Bossy." I noticed.

"Weak." She shot back before gaining a weird look on her face. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell happened? You pretty much left the company in the inexperienced hands of your stranger-like half sister and the Stoll brothers and went off on vacation to come back with a few bruises that somehow looks like… is that a knife slash? And holy crap… where is Annabeth? Did she hit you? What the heck did you do?!-"

"Nothing happened-"

"Okay I know Annabeth is violent, but what the heck did you do Per-"

"Can you calm down for just a second?" I groaned.

"I'll calm down when you give me answers." Emily said stubbornly.

"Annabeth is not the cause of any of this okay?"

"And you?" She questioned. "Take off your shirt, I need to take a look."

I gave her a weird look.

"I'm a med-student, can you just relax? It's not like you're worth looking at anyways." Emily scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow but abide to her wishes and took off my shirt.

She frowned at the bruises, "You and Annabeth have been busy huh?"

I almost choked on my saliva, "W-What?"

Emily took out some bandages and ointments. "We're adults already. It's okay if your sex life is a bit rough." She said with ease.

"This wasn't because of sex!" I glared at Emily.

Emily let out a laugh, "Oh? So there was sex? Please do tell, Annabeth never tells me anything." Emily grinned.

"Look, there's just a lot of complication with our relationship right now." I grumbled. Complicated is an understatement.

"Well you work it out because I want Annabeth as my half-sister-in-law." Emily said with a smile. "Now… There is a pile of paper on your desk tomorrow morning. I hope your vacation was fun because work has been hell lately."

I just gave her a half-smile. I guess a half-sister wasn't that bad. I mean… anything beats the past couple days. "So you and Connor?" I grinned, feeling somewhat normal once again.

Emily raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I could tell you first hand that lying in a hospital is boring. There's nothing to do except stare at white walls and await visitors.

Well… I guess there's time to think. Think. Think. Think.

_*A couple days ago*_

"_Sorry ma'am this patient is not allowed to have any visitors." My attending doctor said to some person outside._

"_Is she awake?" A familiar voice asked. _

_I know this voice._

"_Yes, she is… but she is not cleared to see anyone at the moment." The doctor continued. _

"_Fine, then what's her condition right now?" The women pressed._

"_We have a policy against disclosing patient information without their consent, unless there's a family member involved."_

"_And have you tried reaching out for her family members?" _

"_She claims to have none." The doctor answered._

"_Well, I need to see her. Questioning purposes." The woman concluded._

_I groaned, finally figuring out who the woman was. _

"_Unfortunately I can't let any government official or agent see her. Annabeth Chase's condition is still unstable. The only person allowed into this room would be family members. No exception."_

_I almost laughed. Of course she'd be able to come in, but would she actually reveal herself?_

_I plugged in my earphones for once thankful for this stubborn doctor. The last thing I need at the moment was the company of people that I didn't want to see._

_A few minutes later I looked up to see the door open. I stared at the person, a bit amused that she had the nerve to claim that she's my family member._

_A woman with brown hair, wearing casual attires walked in. "Ms. Chase." _

"_Not a very good way to introduce yourself." I noted._

_She looked almost surprise, "When did you find out?"_

"_You seem surprised." I mumbled._

_She looked almost amused. "So how did you find out then?" _

_I slammed down the book I was reading on the table. "Your hair roots are blond which was a dead giveaway. You keep blinking your eyes as if you're wearing contacts. And maybe it's because they only allow family members into here."_

_I was getting angrier and angrier while she was keeping her cool._

"_Okay so you are mad."_

"_No I am not." I insisted._

"_Fine, deny your anger, but I feel like you deserve to know the truth."_

_With that said, she told me everything… or at least everything regarding her work that won't put her behind bars from disclosing it to me. _

"_So Luke is dead. Nico and Thalia is alive. Luke planned the accident that supposively killed you and killed Percy's friend. You were an architect, but that was merely a cover for your real job. Dad doesn't know about any of this… everyone in your field wants to kill you." I quickly summed everything up._

_She nodded and began to stand up as if she was getting ready to leave. "Whether or not I am breaking my work ethics, you are still my daughter and if this is the last time I'm going to see you, I'll at least be honest with you."_

"_You chose now to be honest…" I mumbled._

"_You won't see me Annabeth, but I'll always be watching over you. I'm just… I can't be a mom while working like this…" She reached down and awkwardly patted my hand. "Have a good life."_

_If I wasn't so shocked, I would've probably laugh at her attempt. _

_She stood up to leave and somehow I knew it was the last time I'll ever see her, dead or alive. _

"_I love you mom." I finally said it._

_My mom turned around and I could detect a ghost of a smile on her face, "I love you too Annabeth."_

_With that said my mom closed the door and left me in my own silence once again._

_*end of flashback*_

Okay so I thought about my mom, but I thought about my messed up relationship with Percy… if it's even considered a relationship anymore. Lies. Secrets. Love. Those were the thing distracting me from my true intention for moving to New York. I remembered when I first moved here, it was to focus on my studies, but somehow meeting Percy it was like my whole past was being dug up. My initial goal clouded by Percy-drama. Being crazy in love with Percy. Being obsessed with my mom's death.

I sighed… it's easy to get sidetracked. It was barely a year ago when I thought that nothing could distract me from my education.

Maybe that's what I need. To focus back on myself. My goals. Maybe I just need to get away from all this so that I could start anew. New understanding of my mother's history. New understanding of whether or not Percy and I are really genuine.

I was taken out of my thought when a knock surfaced on my door.

"Annabeth?" I suddenly heard a slight knock on my door.

It's been almost two weeks since the craziness of the agency and Kronos… my head is still spinning from all this. "Come in." I said looking up from the book I was reading.

It was none other than Percy Jackson. "How are you?"

"Well… you're the second person to visit me in this cramped hospital." I shot back. "You tell me."

"Everyone think that we've been on vacation at work." Percy offered with a weak smile.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a vacation." I mumbled.

Percy finally walked over to the bedside, "There's actually something that I have to tell you."

I knew what he was going to say. "I already know."

Percy looked surprised, "What?"

"My mom came in to visit me." I said with a smile. I remembered clearly what she said to me. "You don't need to lie to me."

Percy stayed quiet for a few second before replying. "You do know we're never going to see Nico and Thalia again." Percy said quietly.

I simply smiled, "Knowing Thalia, she'll find a way."

Percy actually smiled at that, "Of course." He fiddled with his fingers, "So your mom-"

"I'm probably never going to see her again." I finally closed the book I was looking at and set it to the side. "But I know she's alive. Don't worry, I'm used to not having a mom around, it's nothing new." I stared at the wall in front of me, "But Luke though, is he really dead?"

Percy simply just nodded. "His funeral is next week."

"So he saved us…" I said slowly.

Percy managed a weak laugh, "He did notify the agency and the government, he did rescue us."

i smiled, "I told you so."

"What?"

"Luke Castellan was not a bad guy." Despite my smile, I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about this. Maybe I did have a tiny crush on Luke, or slight infatuation, but even then he was still a really good friend… aside from the siding with the terrorist group and attempting to kill me.

Percy smiled, "You always have to be right huh?"

I managed a weak smile. There was an air of awkwardness between the two of us and it's obvious that it's because of us. Does that even make any sense?

"So, how are you-"

"Percy just cut to the chase."

Percy looked at me for a second before smiling."Literally?"

I mentally face palmed at the unintended pun, "Shut up."

Another silence.

"Can we talk about whatever it is between us?" Percy asked hesitantly.

I looked at my hand, "What is left between us to actually discuss?"

"i'm just… I'm sorry. I know, I should've told you, but I didn't want you to get hurt and-"

"I don't need you to watch out for me Percy. I could take care of myself Percy, you don't need to be the overprotective gentleman all the time." I said quietly.

Percy slowly nodded his head, "I know. Hell, you're probably better off protecting me if anything, but still… just the sight of you getting hurt I just-"

"I know."

Percy placed his hand on mine. "Can we… is it possible to just give us another chance?" Percy took in a deep breath, "I know that I still love you and still care for you-"

I can't handle this. "I'm moving back to California."

Percy stared at me. "You're-"

I sighed, "Maybe New York is just not me. I've worked things out with my dad and-"

"Annabeth… just rethink-"

I stopped him, "No, I've already thought about this. I need to focus on finishing up my schooling. I need to focus on my major as an architect, now that I finished all my preliminary courses of basic architect."

"You could do it here, in New York."

"I need to get away from all this. Maybe have a drama-free zone for a while."

Percy looked at me and at once knew my decision was permanent. At the same time, an understanding was passed between us. I'm focusing on my goal to become an official it won't be in New York.

"I still love you." He said quietly.

I didn't answer him.

He nodded as if understanding my intention. "Come on, let's get you discharged so we can start packing your stuff back to California."

~The Funerals~

"We're all gathered here in memory of the deceased Luke Castellan…" The speech droned on as they carried the casket to the ground. In there laid the person who had truly died, the corpse of Luke Castellan.

A man dressed in a dark suit was standing over the casket, I recognized him immediately as Hermes Castellan. I watched as Percy approached the man, both gentleman exchanged a few words until Mr. Castellan nodded with his head down and Percy quietly retreated away from the man.

I couldn't help myself but I kept looking around, hoping to see Thalia Grace lurking in the shadow. I wasn't really sure of the history between Thalia and Luke, but from what Percy has disclosed to me, the two of them did share a close bond with each other… considering the fact that he literally risked his life just for her. Even the stubborn Percy who had initially taken a dislike to Luke had to admit that the dead boy was noble in his own sense. Mildly corrupted in pursuing his goals, but nevertheless noble.

I stood as people walked over to the casket giving their last goodbyes. I knew Luke wasn't a bad guy. Despite the situation, I smiled to myself, _'Luke, you died a hero.'_ Whether or not the soul of Luke Castellan can hear me, I knew at least that he had used his last breath to save someone he had cherished.

By late afternoon, everyone had cleared and begrudgingly I had accepted Percy's invitation to live at his house until I leave New York.

The silence in the house was not very quiet. Despite there being a bunch of unsaid words between us, we still bantered and fight over the stupidest thing, but there are some topic that we stood clear of. Specific topics.

"You ready to go?" Percy asked quietly.

I took one last glance at Luke's new grave, hoping to see an outline of my best friend. I sighed and turned towards Percy, "Let's go home, we still have another funeral tomorrow." I said quietly with a small laugh.

Percy merely chuckled as he opened the passenger car door. "Two funeral you mean."

I nodded without much humor as I settled into the seat. Percy walked over to the driver seat and started the engine. "Did you see-" Percy started and I knew what he was going to ask.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen them."

Percy sighed. No matter how much he denied it, I knew that he was worried about Thalia's so-called fiance, Nico Di Angelo. "I actually thought that Thalia would at least show up or at least Nico-"

"Because Luke saved him?"

Percy nodded. He had already told me what he remembered before he blacked out. Kronos' gun was specifically aimed at Nico Di Angelo, but Luke had intercepted the shot with his own body. Why Luke had done that when it was obvious that both him and Nico had a game going on to gain Thalia's love? I'll probably never know.

"Think they'll at least show up for their own funeral tomorrow?" Percy asked with a light tone.

I couldn't help but smile, "It's Thalia, she wouldn't miss her own funeral if it's the end of the world."

I stared back out the window as Percy started the car. I could've sworn I saw two figure standing near Luke's grave. "Percy-" I turned my head towards Percy and shifted my hand to stop him from driving. "It's Nico and Thal-" I turned back towards the direction of Luke's grave but the two figure was gone.

Percy looked out, disappointment written all over his face, "Come on, let's go home, we still have two more funeral to go to."

~Two weeks later~

I stood in the busy New York Airport with Emily. "He's not going to come. Especially after that." I said quietly.

Emily stared at me, "You still haven't exactly told me what went down with you and Percy. All I know is that you guys went bye-bye for a while and suddenly you guys came back with bruises and cut. Then I find out that some guy died, along with your two close friends who died…. what the heck Annabeth?"

"Just… some stuff happened. Actually real serious stuff happened and I was being a completely irrational and I felt like I was back in high school with unreliable hormones and-"

Emily let out a long whistle, "Woah… you really did like my half-bro."

"But we're not going to work out. I'm going back to California to focus on my studies and hopefully mend whatever relationship I have left with my parents and Percy… well…"

"Percy can worry about his own shit." Emily concluded.

I manage a smile.

"Maybe you should stay in New York and work this out with him, not that I like my half brother or anything but he at least deserves that." Emily offered her rare advices.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to let my life revolve around my emotions. I just need to escape for a while."

Emily stared at me, "I have a funny feeling that you won't be escaping for just a while…"

"More like a couple years." I admitted.

"Does he know?"

"Obviously not. But it's my life and Percy is not my personal bodyguard. I could take care of myself and he needs to understand that."

Emily nodded with a smile, "Percy can be a total ass at times."

"Not a very nice thing to say about your brother." A voice suddenly said from behind us.

I turned around, half expecting to see Percy Jackson, but instead I saw one of the Stolls, but behind Connor I saw a mess of black hair standing there nervously. "Buzz off Connor." Emily groaned.

Connor feigned pain as he draped his arm over Emily's shoulders, "Take care of her for me will you?"

I raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

Emily pushed Connor's arm off her shoulders, "Shut up Stoll, I'm not your girlfriend."

Connor grinned, "Not yet you're not."

Emily groaned, "You do know that I am an adult that can take care of myself."

Connor winked, "Whatever float your boat babe."

Emily faked gagged, "Enough with the pet names."

Seeing Emily and Connor off in their own conversation, Percy took that chance to pull me away. "Hi."

I stared at Percy, not really believing he was here, "Hey."

"You're really going." Percy said quietly.

"Yeah." I replied quickly as if afraid that my voice would betray me.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I looked at Percy with a slight smile, "You're Emily's brother. I'll be seeing you around."

Percy looked disappointed as if it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "So this is it?"

I carefully tore my eyes away from his, "This is a beginning for me. I'm no longer held down by my mom's fake death. This is also for you to finally get away from your guilt." I offered.

Percy nodded as if understanding my intention and before I have a chance to react, he leaned down and gave me a slight peck on the cheek, "We'll keep in touch right?"

I smiled, "Percy there's social media and facetime, I'm pretty sure keeping in touch will be no problem. You could probably stalk me if you wanted to."

Before Percy would reply the loudspeaker announced the next flight. "FLIGHT 14 TOWARDS SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GATE 5."

"That's ours!" Emily said excitedly as she grabbed her luggage. "Back to California! Here we go!" Without warning Emily leaned up and gave Connor a kiss. "We'll talk later!" With that said, the hyperactive girl proceeded to the gate.

At this point, I was pretty sure that Emily and Connor were somewhat dating until I saw the surprised look on Connor's face. "Did she just kiss me?"

Connor for a second seemed lost in his own world. I was about to follow the excited Emily when Percy grabbed my arm.

I looked up at him, "I have to go."

"I know." He said quietly as if debating with himself.

I looked down at my arm, "I kind of have to detach myself Seaweed Brain." I said with a slight laugh.

"I know." He repeated himself.

I stayed quiet. For the first time since I came back from Krono's hellhole of a hideout I was actually considering to stay in New York. "Percy-"

Percy let go of my hand and looked at me, "If somehow we ended up near each other… will you ever give me just one more chance?"

I tapped my foot nervously, "Percy… maybe it's just best if we put 'us' to a rest."

I could feel Percy's stare on me and I knew it wasn't a happy one, "Annabet-"

"No, for once I'm not going to let your words disrupt my thinking." I took a breath of relief. "I like you… but the crazy love-sick girl? That is not who I am."

"But-"

"You- I can't even explain it."

Before I could say anything else that I would probably regret for the rest of my life, Percy sudden blurted out, "I'm sorry."

For a moment I manage a laugh, "You're sorry?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry." He confirmed.

"Can we-" Percy shook his head as if he was about to say the wrong thing and to be honest, I was almost afraid that he will. I'm not saying that I'll drop everything and stay in New York with him… but it was pretty tempting. Percy took a step closer to me and for a second he looked like he was about to kiss me until his eyes snapped back in my direction.

"Call me when you get to New York?" He asked putting out his hand for me to shake.

I wanted to punch the guy in front of me. Instead of taking his hand, I pulled him into a hug. "Stupid Seaweed Brain." I mumbled against his chest.

Before my brain could get the best of me, I lean up and gave him a chaste kiss.

A "we're over for good" kiss?

An "I'll see you again" kiss?

A "let's try this long distance" kiss?

Fuck I don't even know.

I pulled away.

"What was that for?" Percy asked quietly.

I thought about it for a second before answering. "Something to remember New York by."

Percy stared at me. I'm not really sure where this puts us. Surely not dating… but at the same time… are we even over?

I picked up my luggage and walked towards Emily's direction.

I know that staying back in New York would make everything complicated, maybe taking my time away from Percy would allow my head to think more clearly and maybe… just maybe… we'll bump into each other again.

I'm such a fucking hypocrite.

I finally caught up with Emily who was staring intently at her plane ticket, "Please tell me I did not just kissed Connor Stoll." She groaned.

At this I cracked a smile, "Impulsiveness runs in your family." I said with a shrug.

**I like this ending…. jk jk there's a little bit more, I'm pretty sure it's pretty obvious. Or maybe…**

**But yeah, relationship does end like this sometimes. not particularly love relationship like percabeth but even family relationship, you don't know if it's gone. You just know that the bond you once had is not there anymore. It's not like I will never see you again, it's more like I don't even know what our relationship is anymore… yeah I'm getting confusing….**

**Okay sorry I'm just totally feeling this sort of ending. Kinda depressing ending, you know? the bittersweet but I'll get to it kinda hanging! Did it feel like I wrapped it up to fast? I hope I covered up all the loose end since I went off in some kind of hiatsus phrase for a bit. DON'T WORRY THERE IS MORE!**

**Anyways I'd love to hear from you guys. Totally accepting constructive criticism and such so hit it at me :) Accepting flames, just please don't rage at my grammar cause yes I know the grammar sucks, but hades please I'm working on it :D**

**How was BoO for you guys? Nico and Reyna relationship though… probably the best part of the book in my opinion!**

**leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, since I'm not too sure….. anyways await the next update! I promise it'll be a bit sooner!**

**SONG: cause I'm feeling totally pumped up we going to go with….. SUPERHEROES BY THE SCRIPT (FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG GUYS!)**

**AAZ**


End file.
